Youkai to Vampire
by Ou-Rex
Summary: It was hard to tell where this would all go, but that nasty attitude of hers had to change before anything could really progress, and as for classes well the afterschool activities are certainly unique...
1. First and Second Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire. I shall be using bits from the Manga and the Pilot chapter to R+V. So yea different setting. Also Dom!Tsu so be warned and have fun!**

**Youkai to Vampire**

**Chapter 1: First and Second Day**

Aono Tsukune (15) made his way from his home toward his school. It was the first day of highschool. He had barely passed his tests, and to his relief wouldn't have to go to an all boys school. His parents had told him that this would be a special school and he is expected to get better grades than his middle school semesters. He did find the uniform rather interesting. It was a deep burgundy jacket with a black tie and slacks. The emblem of the school was a crest in the shape of a serpentine dragon. It was a newly built school in the area, only a few years old, but well accredited.

As he made his way down the sidewalk, he heard someone call out to him in familiarity.

"Tsukune!" The voice was light and full of expectation, and also belonged to a girl. It couldn't be. Why would a girl call out to him? Usually people avoided him at all costs because of his quiet and gruff nature. He turned around to see a familiar young woman run toward him. It was Akashiya Moka (15).

She had gone to the same middle school as Tsukune, but she had often been picked on by other students because of her pink hair and quiet nature. She always talked about strange subjects like youkai and mythology with such conviction. In the last few weeks of middle school, she was slowly filling into her body, which brought her more positive attention. He could only assume because he still acted indifferent toward everything, or because he was the only one that never teased her in middle school. This probably attributed to the fact that not only did she remember his name, but currently ran up to him in familiarity.

Tsukune turned to the young woman and raised a brow, but before he could process his response, she jumped into the air and tackled him in an open armed hug. Both young man and woman squeaked and fell to the ground as Tsukune lost balance and the young pink-haired woman stumbled.

"It-tai…" Tsukune groaned, rubbing his backside. Moka sat on her knees and brushed her hair behind her ear, seemingly out of breath. "I'm so sorry." She apologized looking up to him. He couldn't help but notice her emerald green eyes. It had been another attributing factor to her being teased for being a gaijin, a foreigner. He did recall Moka mentioning once that her family was from the west, although one couldn't tell by her mannerisms and speech as it was wholly Japanese.

"I'm anemic so sometimes I get dizzy." She admitted with embarrassment. Her cheeks were blushed a deep red. "Oh no!" She suddenly cried, reaching in her pocket and pulling out a small handkerchief. Tsukune looked down to his hand. He had scraped it a bit in the fall. She gently took his hand into hers and carefully padded the wound. "Thanks Akashiya-san, but that isn't necessary…" Tsukune said, trying to pull his hand away, but she held it tight. He blinked and looked up to Moka, who had stopped moving and was staring into his chocolate brown eyes. "Akashiya-san?" He furrowed his brows and tugged his hand, trying to pull her from her trance.

"I'm sorry, I'm a vampire!" She called out, falling forward into Tsukune's chest. "Wait, what?!" But before Tsukune's question could be answered, he felt something sharp puncture the skin of his neck. He could feel as this young pink-haired woman sucked his blood. He opened his mouth to speak, but Moka pushed back.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried out in panic. "Are you okay?" She asked as Tsukune pushed to his feet. "I'm fine." He said, turning his face away. Moka frowned and stood, brushing her school skirt off. "Y-you don't hate vampires do you?" She looked to him with a sad expression. Tsukune sighed and shook his head, shrugging nonchalantly. "No, vampires are unique individuals aren't they?" He said with a smile, void of emotion. Moka exhaled in relief and smiled widely. "I'm so glad," she began. "Do you think you can be my friend at this new school? It would be very lonely by ourselves." Tsukune glanced off toward the school gates, then back to the pink-haired beauty in front of him. He idly considered her cuteness factor, then gave a nod. The girl squealed in joy and grabbed his arm, pulling him toward the school gates.

The academy was far from normal. It was a school that had very special students in registration. Many of these students were known as youkai by myth. To learn to live properly in the human world they were sent to these specialty schools that administered to their needs. They were to retain human forms at all times and were never to reveal to humans their true forms, under any circumstance. They were to learn to live hidden in the world controlled by humans and conform to society, or else be returned to the darkness of the youkai world.

"Who is that?!" A young man called as he watched Moka walk toward the school with Tsukune in arm. The boy stared off, lost in his thoughts while Moka went on and on about inconsequential subjects. "She's so beautiful!" Another male student cheered in adoration. "I hear she's a super beauty and a foreigner!" Another one admitted to some rumors.

Soon a car pulled up to the school. A young man with dark brown hair, wearing the school's uniform, stepped out of the car door, which was being held by a butler. He raised a brow, catching sight of the pink-haired girl who shamelessly fawned over the pathetic excuse of a boy with her.

Her name is Akashiya Moka!" One male announced. The young man raised a brow, swiping his tongue over his lip stud. "Akashiya Moka hmm?" He chuckled to himself. The other students looked to the man, quickly recognizing his status. "That's Kamiyo Saizo." One said with disgust. "The Chairman's son? He thinks he can buy everything!" Another laughed. Saizou growled out and glanced to them. "I can." Saizou chuckled as he snapped his fingers. His butler, who stood nearly six feet tall, stood looming over the three young men. "This is a friend of my father. He makes sure that I am always pleased, and right now you're _very _displeasing…" Saizou chuckled as he watched Moka and Tsukune disappear into the school doors. The three young men shook under the gaze of the rather large and intimidating butler. "Akashiya Moka hmm? You'll be easy enough to get." Saizou mused.

Moka and Tsukune spent most of their first day together. During lunch, the two sat at the top of the school's roof and ate there. For a while, she talked about how hard it was being a vampire and how lonely it could be. Tsukune couldn't help but glance up at her between bites. She sat with her legs tucked beneath her, while sipping on a can of tomato juice. She had a thoughtful expression on her face. Moka blinked and glanced to Tsukune when she noticed his gaze. She blushed and put her hand to her cheek. "Is there something on my face?" She asked with worry. He couldn't help his chuckle as he shook his head. "I was just thinking. There's no way you could be a vampire. Ya know, those things that hate crosses, garlic and holy water. They're scary and mean, you're not." He said with a grin. Moka scooted closer; a serious expression had overtaken her face. "But it's true!" she began. "See this Rosary on my chest?" She asked, pulling back the lapel of her jacket and the cloth of her shirt, showing the large Rosary that hung from metal restrictions on a black leather collar around her neck. Tsukune had assumed it was some strange, western, fashion statement. "This Rosary seals my true self. If it's ever taken off I become an evil and scaaary vampire." She seriously noted, looking up to Tsukune with a sad smile. He furrowed his brows. "See," Moka said, sitting back on her legs. She glanced away, a sullen expression now painted over her face. "My true self was sealed away because I caused a lot of conflict, and I was really lonely for a long time, but" She smiled and looked up to Tsukune. "I'm not anymore because Tsukune is my friend!" Tsukune pursed his lips and turned away. _"What makes me all that trusting?" _He thought darkly.

The next day it seemed to start all over again. The two met on their way to school, and Moka shamelessly cured her anemia by feeding on Tsukune. He told her she needed to stop doing that so openly; it wasn't normal. She simply blushed and apologized in a cute manner that caused Tsukune to sigh.

For the rest of the day Tsukune wondered to himself if it was really true that Moka was a vampire. She sure drank a lot of blood. He rubbed his neck as he stood off in the outfield of the baseball diamond. He had sports that afternoon in gym class. For someone so beautiful and full of affection, she seemed so sad and lonely. He didn't understand. She had everything most girls would kill for, and yet she preferred to spend time with him instead of the other more interesting males in the school. His mind was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't see the baseball fly past him, nearly breaking in his face.

"Pay attention Aono!" One of his classmates called. He laughed nervously and ran off to fetch the ball. "Hey Moka-san!" Tsukune called off to the pink-haired girl who had found the ball and curiously picked it up. Tsukune chuckled as she looked up in a clueless manner. "Wanna play?" He mused, waving his hand. She pointed to herself as if there was anyone else nearby. He found her cute in her gym uniform, just looking so clueless. "You want me to p-play?" She nervously inquired as Tsukune nodded, waving his hand. "O-okay." She threw the ball, but she stumbled in controlling her own strength and lost control of the ball, which went flying past Tsukune and into the window of the school's office. Moka gasped as her eyes filled up with tears.

"I'm so sorry!" Moka cried as she ran off, realizing what had happened. "Moka-san, wait!" Tsukune called after the girl. "Hey wait, Aono, where are you going?!" His classmates called. "WHO BROKE THAT WINDOW?!" The boys turned around to see the gym teacher standing Kotsubo-sensei. In his hand he tightly gripped a shinai(*) with glass sticking out of his head and sweat shirt. He was boiling with rage, glaring down at the students who were quivering with fear trying to explain their innocence. "I think it's time to initiate some punishment for those who cannot admit to their errors." He growled.

Tsukune chased Moka toward the back of the school where she finally collapsed against the doors of one of the empty courtyards. She cried into her hands, "Moka-san?!" Tsukune rushed to her and she hiccupped, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You have to go back and tell Kotsubo-sensei you broke the window." Tsukune said as he crouched down by the girl as she steadied herself on the three-step incline of the doorway. The sun was getting lower in the sky, but it was still a bright and cloudless afternoon. "Do you see now? Vampires can't be around others?" She asked as she sniffled back her tears. "_How can I understand? You get upset over nothing." _He thought as he sat down beside her until she calmed down. She brushed back her hair and looked to Tsukune with her tear-stained cheeks.

She sighed and set her hands on her lap. "Tsukune, if my Rosary ever comes off… promise you'll save me." She said as she brushed her fingers against her pale thighs. Tsukune furrowed his brows and glanced up from her fingers to her face. "_What is she going on about? I don't understand Moka-san." _He thought as he sighed. "Tsukune," She began, snapping him from his internal musings. "It's just so hard being a vampire sometimes, never knowing if I'm safe. I'm always carrying this feeling of being alone." She said. She had never had anyone to talk to about her problems. It just felt good getting everything off her chest with someone that would listen. "You're not the only one with problems." Tsukune said aloud. His eyes widened at his own harsh words. Moka looked up at him with shock, hearing that from him. He had to bite the bullet, he already began. "I mean I could be a horrible person, just how is it that you know I am any better?" He asked, looking to the green-eyed girl.

She smiled at him. "Your scent." She said, causing the boy to raise a curious brow. "My scent?" He repeated. She nodded and inhaled. "I can tell people's true feelings from their scents. I know when they are lying or are good. That's why I like your blood." She said scooting a bit to face his direction. She was seated on the top of the steps and Tsukune on the second step. "Your blood has such a different and unique scent and taste…" She added with a blush. Tsukune rolled his eyes. "I could be lying. You can't just tell who or what someone is through their blood." He said aloud again. Moka pouted and stood abruptly.

"I can so!" She claimed, causing Tsukune to scoff. "Well maybe I just don't understand how someone so _lonely _can claim to be so alone when she's using me as a snack pack!" Tsukune said in his annoyance. He furrowed his brows. He really didn't mean it in that way, he was just a bit confused and flustered with her strange manner of talk and actions. How could you say you're alone, and yet you like someone because their blood tells you they're a good person? It made no sense. "Fine!" Moka cried out, racing away from Tsukune. "Moka-san, wait!" He tried to call back, but it was too late. He sighed and decided to talk to her later on the way home. He'd be late for class if he wasted any more time.

Tsukune paid little attention to class. He was wondering how he could explain to Moka, and apologize to her. He didn't mean to be so harsh, but it was just a little frustrating she would always talk about how much trouble she had. Perhaps he was in the wrong, considering he was also in a similar situation and had no one to talk to about it. If he were more willing, he would've probably spoken to Moka about similar things. He would apologize to her. After class was dismissed, Tsukune continued to sit and daydream about these things.

"Aono."

The voice called for the third time, before Tsukune finally trailed from his thoughts. He blinked, realizing Kotsubo-sensei was glaring down at him. "K-katsubo-sensei. What brings you here?" He asked with a chuckle. "Come with me. We have to have a little talk about a certain window." The gym teacher glared down at the boy, and before Tsukune could respond, he picked him up by the collar and dragged him toward his office.

"So what do you say Moka, become my woman." Saizou chuckled. He had stopped Moka outside as the students were just leaving class. "N-no thank you, I'm waiting for someone." Moka pouted and turned her head away from Saizou, causing the young man to sneer. "Oh really. Are you perhaps waiting for that Aono boy?" He sneered. Moka blinked and turned to Saizou. He roughly grabbed Moka's arm and chuckled. "Perhaps we should all deal with this together, as a group." The young man chuckled as the students in the background griped and moaned about his unfair advantage. Saizou glanced at the butler, who glared down the chattering boys, quickly shutting them up. "Come with me Moka." Saizou hissed, pulling her along in his painful grip. "No!" Moka cried out, but was no match. Saizou was followed by the butler back into the school.

Saizou took Moka to the empty art storage room where there was a lot of empty space. He popped open his cell phone as Moka struggled against the grip of the butler. "Yes. It's me. Would you mind bringing Aono here, I wish to have a word with him." The young man grinned.

In the teacher's lounge, Kotsubo closed his cell phone and looked to Tsukune. "W-who was that Sensei?" Tsukune chuckled nervously. Kotsubo grinned, not answering as he grabbed Tsukune's arm and dragged him off. "Detention." He chuckled in response, taking Tsukune to the same room as Moka.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called. Moka looked up, tears racing down her cheeks. "Tsukune!" But when she called out Saizou slapped her. "What the—what do you think you're doing Komiya?! Sensei, stop him!" Tsukune called, only to be forced to the ground. Kotsubo stomped his foot into Tsukune's back and held him there. "I'd like you to meet my father's friends Aono, who are, in turn, my friends." The young boy chuckled. "Tsukune!" Moka cried out. Saizou sneered and nodded to Kotsubo, who pushed down on Tsukune's back harder. He screamed out in pain, feeling a horrible sting run up his spine to his head.

***~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~**

**(A/N: Beta done by several readers and my Beta, actual editing done by 4zn_ninj4)**

**Shinai: bamboo training sword**


	2. Laughable Presence

**Chapter 2: Laughable Presence**

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called. Moka looked up, tears racing down her cheeks. "Tsukune!" But when she called out Saizou slapped her. "What the—what do you think you're doing Komiya?! Sensei, stop him!" Tsukune called, only to be forced to the ground. Kotsubo stomped his foot into Tsukune's back and held him there. "I'd like you to meet my father's friends Aono, who are, in turn, my friends." The young boy chuckled. "Tsukune!" Moka cried out. Saizou sneered and nodded to Kotsubo, who pushed down on Tsukune's back harder. He screamed out in pain, feeling a horrible sting run up his spine to his head.

"No! Leave him alone!" Moka cried out, struggling against the grip of her captor. Saizou laughed, slipping his hands roughly into his pocket. He glances over to Moka with a dark grin. "Then just agree to be my woman and I'll let him go." Saizou offered. Moka gasped and looked to Tsukune. Tears raced down from her emerald eyes at the sight of her injured friend. Tsukune struggled beneath Kotsubo's weight, but the teacher simply pushed down harder, causing more pain to shoot up his back. "_Why is this happening?" _Tsukune couldn't help but wonder. He looked up to Moka. Was she really considering, no why was she even thinking about it? She could simply save herself. "B-but…" Moka looked to Saizou. "Just swear that you'll be my loyal woman and you'll never speak to this scum bag again! If you don't I'll just have to rough him up a little." Saizou chuckled, snapping his fingers.

The moment he gave the command, Kotsubo kicked Tsukune across the room and into the wall. Tsukune yelled out in pain at the teacher's inhuman strength. Moka screamed out as Tsukune's body hit the floor. "You can't do that he's my friend!!" Moka's struggling became more frantic. The butler was having trouble holding her, but Kotsubo walked over and punched Moka in the stomach, causing her to cough out. Saizou chuckled and walked over to Tsukune's motionless body. Tsukune looked up to Moka who fought against the men. "_Just get away Moka. You're strong aren't you? A Vampire supposedly. They'll just hurt me no matter what you say. It doesn't matter what happens to me, I already am–…"_ But before Tsukune could finish his thoughts, Saizou roughly gripped the boy's dark hair and pulled his head up off the ground. The young man ran his tongue over his silver lip stud and chuckled darkly. Without warning, he punched Tsukune, repeatedly pounding his fisted hand against the already injured boy's face. The sound of Saizou's fist making contact with Tsukune's face would make one cringe as bone met bone and flesh cut against the metal rings that adorned the young man's fingers. "No! I'll agree! Just leave Tsukune alone!" Moka cried out. Saizou grinned and stopped just before his fist made contact again. "_No Moka, just escape." _Tsukune thought, as he felt his face swell up from the bruising. The physical contact was too much for him, and the pain in his back still burned. "Just…just promise you'll leave him alone." Moka slumped in defeat. Saizou motioned for them to let go of her. The butler and Kotsubo released Moka from their grip. The young vampire rubbed her wrists in pain and looked over to her beaten friend.

"_Why do you even care what happens to me? I was horrible to you earlier…Moka." _Tsukune thought as he felt a strange feeling of warmth and comfort surrounding him. Moka knelt down and pulled his head into her lap. Something warm fell against his stinging face. He looked up through his bruised eyes at the pink-haired girl. He felt her body shaking in her silent sobs, as her tears rained down onto his swollen face. Something was wrong, as Tsukune felt his heart thud against his chest. "_Not now." _He thought, feeling blood rushing into his face. "I'm sorry Tsukune, for being so selfish. It's just that it's been so long since someone has simply talked to me, I guess forgot how to talk to others." She explained as she softly pressed her fingers to his face. Tsukune groaned and lifted his hand to touch hers. "I'm sorry for yelling at you Moka-san. I didn't mean what I said." He softly responded, causing the girl to embrace him in a hug.

"Okay, that's enough!" Saizou growled out as he stood and lifted his hand to slap Moka. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and pulled Moka's body, twisting them both in one motion. The startled Vampire was pulled forward by the young boy, who then kicked off the ground in a rush of strength, pushing Moka behind him. "You've gone too far!" Tsukune shouted, as he smashed the top of his head against Saizou's face, causing the young man to stagger back.

"Why you little--!" Saizou growled, holding his red cheek. But before Saizou could react to Tsukune's attack, the young man swung a punch sending the blonde man flying backwards into a pile of boxes. "You punk!" Kotsubo rushed toward Tsukune and swung his heavy body at the boy, sending him flying back with ease. "Tsukune!" Moka cried rushing to catch him against her chest. "Run Moka-san…" He murmured before blacking out from his over exertion. Moka gasped and looked down to Tsukune as he slipped from her arms and onto his knees.

Saizou sat up, holding his mouth. "He broke my jaw! Get her!" Saizou screamed through the pain as the butler and teacher rushed toward Moka. "No…" Moka gasped, as everything around her seemed to blur out into white noise. In Tsukune's hand was her Rosary. "_He removed the seal?" _She gasped again as she felt her body slowly fall into a deep slumber. "What's going on?!" Saizou gasped out, holding his jaw. He looked up to Kotsubo and the butler as they took a step back from the pink-haired woman. A dark energy filled the room, gripping like the cold hands of death itself. Saizou looks up to see that the strength was flowing from the beautiful young woman he had wanted for himself. Her long pink hair swept upward against the currents of her growing aura. Her hair slowly drained from its radiant cheery pink to a lush, shining silver color. Her body seemed to radiate with an immeasurable power as her eyes shifted from their soft emerald to a dark, blood crimson. Her pupils shrank into cat-like slits that glared a murderous look at Saizou and his compatriots. She opens her mouth, allowing her fangs to grow to their full length, and press against her soft, pale lips as she stretched out her lithe body in a seductive manner.

She stretched her arms over her head and began to chuckle softly. Her voice was like the seductive lure of a siren that called countless men to their deaths. "W-what, what are you?!" Saizou could feel his body shake at the very presence of this foreign being. It was unlike anything he had ever felt or seen. Moka's laughing stopped as she ran her fingers through her silky hair. Tsukune slowly opened his eyes, pushing himself to a sitting position. "Moka-san?" He murmured. Moka laughed out, baring her monstrous fangs.

"How cute, did you think you could make me _your _woman?!" Her voice was deep, commanding, and her words ran chills down the spines of those that heard her words. "What did you say?! Show her who's in charge!" Saizou laughed painfully as the butler and Kotsubo charged the darker woman. "Show me?!" Moka laughed darkly. Behind her, Tsukune sat up and looked to his right palm. A strange blood red symbol pulsated in his hand, causing him immense pain. He groaned as he looked up at Moka, and reached out to her.

"Do you think you can show me my place, a vampire?! Go ahead and try!" Moka laughed, grabbing against the punch Kotsubo threw out to her face. "Nice try…" Moka gripped Kotsubo's fist and crushed his hand backwards, causing him to scream. Moka inhaled Kotsubo's scent and growled out. "Disgusting." Moka chuckled as she bit into his neck, causing the man to scream even louder feeling the long, curved fangs puncture the soft skin of his neck. "You monster!" Saizou yelled out. Moka removed her fangs from the almost completely drained Kotsubo. "Thank you for the compliment!" Moka laughed and used her strength to throw Kotsubo into the butler, sending both large-bodied men through the wall of the art storage room. The walls collapsed around the two, who were both now unconscious.

Moka slowly walks toward Saizou, who was still sitting on the ground, holding his bleeding mouth. "You smell absolutely vile! To think you want to be something on equal footing to me!" Moka hissed out, baring her long canines to the shaking man. She grabbed Saizou by his collar and lifted him off the ground. With her touch alone Saizou could feel his body being drained of all his energy. "How I love the taste of corruption running through your veins." Moka hissed in delight as Saizou screamed and fought against the woman's grip, but to no avail.

"_Moka no…_" Tsukune thought as he pushed himself into a kneeling position. He looked to his left hand, which gripped the silver Rosary. He thought back to what Moka had told him earlier.

"_Tsukune, if my Rosary ever comes off. Promise you'll save me." _Her words echoed through his mind. He gripped the Rosary tightly in his hand and pushed himself to his feet. "Stop it Moka-san!" He yelled out with all of his strength. Moka stopped for a moment, turning her head to the sound of her name. Her ruby eyes glanced over her shoulder to Tsukune. Saizou struggled in her grip, his body weak from being so physically and mentally sapped. "Stop?" She repeated with a soft chuckle rolling from her curved lips. She was unable to hold the mirth bubbling up from the morbid thoughts that passed through her mind. "You are commanding me, to stop?" Moka questioned in amusement, as she dropped Saizou harshly onto the ground and continued to laugh. She turned to face Tsukune, who had finally managed to pull himself into a fully upright position. Moka turned and slowly took a step toward Tsukune. He didn't flinch, nor did he look away. He tightly gripped the Rosary in his fingers.

"You simply can't do what you please Moka-san! Control yourself!" He tried to stay brave to his own words, but he felt his insides tremble. He didn't want to hurt her, but if she continued to push… She continued to slowly step forward until they were face to face. He could feel her warm breath on his face as she chuckled darkly. She inhaled his scent, which was quite different from that of the three men. "You smell delicious, so very sweet." She mused, pursing her lips together while looking into his deep, brown eyes. Tsukune looked into her ruby eyes. They were amazing, and yet frightening, but why was she looking down at him like this? He narrowed his eyes at her. "Don't look down to me like that. I told you to leave them alone, that's enough!" He looked her dead in the eyes as he repeated his words with greater authority.

Moka was momentarily shocked by his words, but narrowed her eyes back. She pulled her lip back slightly, baring her fangs to the young boy. "You're my friend Moka-san, and I won't let you get in any more trouble than you're already in, but you have to stop!" he sternly commanded. Moka felt something pulse in her throat. She had tasted his blood before. It was the blood that awoke her senses and her body; it weakened the seal over her powers that held her bound for so long. Moka slowly lifted her hand and brushed the tips of her nails against his bruised cheeks. He flinched a little from the stinging of his injuries. She smirked, lifting her head slightly. "I am not the Moka you met. I am her true, Inner self. Do you really think you can be friends with a vampire?" She raised a thin brow. His expression hadn't changed for a time, but he glanced away a moment and looked back into her crimson red eyes. "Moka-san is Moka-san, but if she misbehaves like this I can't protect her easily." Tsukune calmly explained as he held out the Rosary to her.

She glanced over to the seal and scoffed in amusement. She placed her hand over his that held the restriction. Tsukune blushed and looked down to their hands, then back up to face her. Her silver tresses fell over her face, framing her beautiful features. "You're interesting." The Inner Moka responded, spooking Tsukune from his revere. He furrowed his brows slightly at her soft spoken words, and watched as her eyes traced his neck. She admired his jugular, and felt her throat burn with need. For now, she would control it so she could finish her thought.

"You blood allowed my seal to weaken and roused me from my slumber." She spoke, pressing her body against his. She could feel his heart racing in his chest from the sudden contact. His momentary distraction allowed her to slip the Rosary from his hand. He looked to her with a stern glance. She smiled bemusedly. "I can't wait until we meet again my Tsukune. So until then, let's see if you can hold your place." But before Tsukune was able to ask what she had meant, she placed the Rosary back onto the restrictions that hung from her neck. With a flare of energy, he could feel all of the deadly aura seal back into the tiny woman's body. He felt Moka's body begin to sink against his as her weight becoming heavy against his body. He realized she was fainting and caught her in his embrace, sinking to the floor to stabilize his position.

Tsukune looks down to Moka's angelic face. She was lightly breathing; sound asleep from the overstimulation of the energy flooding back into her body. He shifted her weight so her head pressed against his chest. He opened his right palm. The symbol that had been glowing in his hand one again reduced to nothing more than an intricate scar etched permanently into his flesh. Tsukune sighed as an air of relief washed over him. He looked down to her sleeping face, and brushed her pink hair behind her ear so he could see her face unobstructed. He looked up to the three unconscious bodies on the floor. It was best to get out of here now, lest having to be forced to explain this mess. Tsukune shifted his weight and scooped Moka up into his arms, bridal style. He glanced down at the Rosary settled on her chest. "A vampire huh?" He chuckled as he turned and left the room.

The next day the school was in an uproar about Saizou's accident. They didn't know what had happened, but the man spread rumors about Moka being some sort of monster. His body was taped up from all of his injuries, and his jaw was locked up by a strange brace after it had been supposedly broken by the girl. Tsukune walked through campus and nearly shrank out of sight hearing the claims. "Saizou said she had long sharp fangs and silver hair." One called out. "Oh Akashiya-san would look so beautiful with silver hair!" A girl cooed out, causing Tsukune to chuckle nervously. Is _this _why he was worried?

"Tsukune!" A familiar voice called out from behind him. Saizou nearly jumped out of his skin at the sight of the pink-haired maiden waving her arms in greeting. Tsukune turned around, his hands pocketed and his backpack slung over his left shoulder. Moka ran over to him hugged his arm into her chest, rubbing her cheek against the burgundy school jacket. "Ohayo Moka-san" Tsukune said with a smile. "Ohayo Tsukune!" She happily chirped in response. She was clearly ignoring the whispering voices around her, or perhaps she no longer cared, Tsukune mused to himself.

"Did you study for the test today Tsukune?" Moka asked with a smile. Tsukune smiled back at the pink-haired girl and nodded. "Are you sure you're ready for the test? I mean especially after yesterday?" Tsukune asked, motioning his finger to her Rosary. Moka blushed and put her hand to her face. "Honest Tsukune I don't remember much about yesterday except seeing you hurt. I'm still surprised your bruises went down so quickly!" She said, leaning close to inspect his smiling face. He laughed out and nodded. "I'm a fast healer like Moka-san." He said, tapping his finger on her nose, causing her blush to intensify. "I'm okay Tsukune, honest! I don't know, I just felt refresh and full of energy after yesterday." She admitted.

"So I guess that means I won't have any surprise attacks today huh?" he joked. Moka lowered her head and slowed her walk. Tsukune stopped and looked down to the girl clung to his arm. "Actually, even if I feel satisfied today, it feels odd not having some of your… I mean, can I please Tsukune? Just so I can relax?" At this point, Moka's face was beet red as she looked up to Tsukune, begging for permission. Tsukune turned to face her as he nodded. Moka cheered and jumped into his embrace, biting into his neck and drinking her fill.

Now from the student's perspective, this was a completely private moment that shouldn't have been publicized to such envious viewers. "How dare Aono! How could he do such a perverted thing with Akashiya-san!?" A boy cried out in rage. "Oh Akashiya-san! Having her innocence stolen by Aono in such a manner!" One of the girls sobbed. Tsukune just ignored the jeers and whining individuals as he hugged Moka to his body, feeling her heartbeat against his chest. Maybe going to this school wouldn't be as bad as he thought. "Come on Moka-san, we'll be late for class." He whispered to the content girl. He could feel her pull her fangs from his neck, running her tongue generously over the wound to seal it properly. She looked up to Tsukune and smiled. He chuckled nervously and wiped the trail of saliva linking them, from her lips. She blushed and released him, folding her hands in front of her. He smiled and took her hand, walking her into the building. This act only caused the students to wail louder in jealousy.

"Sir, what shall we do about Komiya?" A man asked, standing in the doorway of the Chairman's office. The young man stood at about 5'7''. He had short black hair that was pulled back by a red hair band, and shining black eyes that contrasted with the silver wolf-shaped pendant that hung from his neck. The pristine office was decorated in a western style, with hardwood floors and white walls. Bookshelves sat on the east and west walls. Sitting in the center of the office was a deep burgundy colored round rug with the schools emblem sewn into the center. The Chairman looked down at the school campus and watched how pathetically his son acted. He pulled his hand from the curtain and shook his head. "Send him to my office, I will speak with him and have him _personally _pay for the damage he has done to my school." The dark-haired man nodded but hesitated. The Chairman glanced back at the upperclassman. "Yes Morioka?" The Chairman called. The young man bowed his head. "Sir but he said that a vampire had caused the damage…" The Chairman laughed, cutting off the student's words. "There is but one vampire in this school, and she is nowhere near powerful enough to cause so much damage. Bring me Saizou." The Chairman demanded. Morioka bowed his head and left the room.

The young black-haired man pocketed his hands and made his way to the front of the school. He wondered if they could take a vampire so lightly. They weren't the most well behaved creatures in the world, and were liars that used and ruthlessly controlled people to shamelessly feed upon. For now, Morioka would follow the Chairman's wishes, but he didn't trust this Akashiya girl. "Come on Tsukune!" He looked up, seeing a young pink haired girl pulling a young boy into one of the freshman classes. His eyes widen when he saw the shine of the silver Rosary on her chest. "_So it's her…" _He thought, narrowing his eyes at the girl. Her emerald eyes momentarily caught his black ones as she entered the room under his strong gaze.

***~~~~~~~~~**~~~~~~~~~*  
****(A/N: Beta done by several readers and my Beta, actual editing done by 4zn_ninj4)**


	3. Trigonometry

**Chapter 3: Trigonometry**

Tsukune and Moka made their way to second period along with the rest of the sullen migration of students who loathed the end of the first break of the day. Being early spring, summer uniforms had already been issued as the heat outside was at sweltering degrees. Tsukune wasn't bothered much by the heat though and was quite comfortable sitting at his desk with his burgundy jacket over his black dress shirt, the typical uniform of the school. Being now able to give in to his wandering thoughts he now has a moment to sit and think about the new school. It was a strange school. He wondered how many other students had strange powers like Moka, or perhaps she was the rare few? It was also a very strange uniform for a highschool, but also rather unique in its own way. His eyes wandered up and down the aisles of desks. The color scheme was rather dark, even depressing. The stifling maroon and black just made him feel…

His eyes wandered to Moka's legs. Her burgundy skirt was about knee high and she too wore the black uniform blouse, but with her bright pink hair, he thought, it suited her. He chuckled to himself. Moka glances over her shoulder, looking to the young man. She blushes slightly and quickly turns back to face the teacher, her hair dancing to each of her motions. For a moment Tsukune wonders what that had been about but turns to face the front of the class as well.

He soon finds himself painfully aware of the time ticking by as the teacher drones on about math lessons he will never need again in the real world, unless he becomes a mathematician, but why would he do something insane like that? Now he was well aware that math was not a normal person's favorite subject, but when did it become necessary to prance oneself about just to force a student to pay attention? At least watching Ririco-sensei prance around in little more than a black corset shirt, a white blouse that barely covered over the corset (it didn't even matter than because the blouse was see through!) and was that a garter belt? Tsukune couldn't help the sigh that left his lips. He much preferred homeroom. The teacher was easier to listen to as she seemed to have more fun teaching and seemed to enjoy it. Ririco seemed more intent on seducing her students, which didn't sit all too well with the young man. It was irritating to say the least. Tsukune tried to take notes but his mind just continuously drifted to the occurrences of yesterday. He looked to his right palm as his left hand scratched the lead of his mechanical pencil against the corner of his notebook.

"_I am not the Moka you met. I am her true, Inner self. Do you really think you can be friends with a vampire?" "You're interesting." _

He couldn't help but sigh. Were they really the same person? I am the True Moka? Than who was this Moka? They had the same features, save for a bit of coloration here and there, and they had the same voice, albeit one was slightly more alluring than the other in its own unique way, but they were still 'Moka-san'. He didn't really want to mind the subject any longer so Tsukune resigned himself to staring at the back of Moka's head in idle thought, his notes becoming an afterthought.

To his relief the bell rings, promptly ending second period. Tsukune stood from his seat and stretched out his weary muscles. He picks up his back pack and places his free hand on the back of Moka's desk and peered over her shoulder as she happily packed her books. His brown dark eyes crawl along her desk, scanning over her neatly set items. He notices her math notes still lying open. Her notes were so neat and orderly, it put his to shame. Before Moka was able to collect her notebook Tsukune leaned his arm over her shoulder and scoops up the book. He shuffles through the pages.

"Hey," The vampire called, pouting cutely at her victimizer. "Give that back!" She demanded cutely as she rose to her feet, reaching for the notebook, only to have it pulled from her reach. Tsukune held the notes over his head and looked through them, not minding a she leaned her body against his, on her tiptoes, desperately reaching for the book. "Wow Moka-san, you write great notes, definitely a math genius." He chuckled with an amused grin looking down at her emerald eyes. He noticed she visibly shuffled as she stood properly, folding he r hands in front of her. Students murmured enviously of their getting along as they walked out of class, many others still gathering their belongings.

Moka lowered her head and fidgeted in place. "Way better than my notes, and heck, even understandable. Maybe Moka-san should be the teacher." He teased lowering his arms and handing the book back to her. Moka took her notebook back, embarrassed over his comments. She didn't know why such a tiny compliment flustered her so much, but it did. It was nice hearing it from Tsukune, and him actually meaning it instead of simply teasing her. Even though he still was teasing her, it wasn't at all mean. She liked being teased, when it was light-hearted like this. In the front of class Ririco-sensei looks over to the pair, upon hearing this, putting effort into listening in on their coy conversation. Moka blushed and glanced to the side, still facing the floor. "M-maybe I can tutor Tsukune. It's really e-easy to understand once you get the hang of it." She innocently offered, stammering over her words. Tsukune thought about the offer for a moment and nodded. Moka looked up to him with her bright green eyes and smiled. She excitedly nodded and turned to pack her notebook. Tsukune shook his head as he turned to leave the class. Moka was quick to grab her bag and chase after him, effortlessly jumping against his arm and clinging to it. He pursed his lips while she laughed and talked to him, as if it had been something they had been doing for years.

Ririco-sensei watched as Moka flaunted herself so abashedly. She did realize she had put so much pressure in her grip until her chalk shattered into pieces in her hands. Ririco looked past her thin, black framed glasses and watched the two as they strolled out of the class. She felt offended by Moka's offer, and knew the girl had nothing but ill intentions for that boy. How could she come to school with such outrageously dyed hair? It wasn't against school rules to dye ones hair but it was something vastly different from a bit of blonde highlights or red streaks. She stood out too much, and their little game in the back of class took the attention of too many of her students. It was a distraction to her class, and she wouldn't stand for such a hussy and delinquent to distract her precious students from their studies, after all it was her job to make sure all her students left happy and well educated! Ririco narrowed her eyes and wiped the chalk dust from her hands.

The day was hot and lazy, and Tsukune was finally showing the effects of being overcome with heat as he allowed his torso to indolently lay slouched over a large, wooden table in the school's library. The library was quiet. The soft tapping of feet and shuffling pages could be heard in the backgrounds. Windows were opened wide to allow some cooling breeze slip into the humid room, but it wasn't enough. Sitting across from him was Moka who sat up straight and had her usual perky smile. Spread out in front of them was math books and note paper. Tsukune didn't much care for tutoring, but Moka had offered and he didn't really have the heart to deny her such a simple pleasure, seeing as she had so much joy from simply being told yes. He still thought she acted nothing like a vampire, but his words were realized and he soon felt himself shiver remembering the blood red eyes of the other Moka, her 'Inner self' as she offered.

"Tsukune?" He heard Moka call. The young man glances up. She was pouting at him for his laziness. He chuckle and sat up slightly, leaning his elbows on the table, using his hands to support his face. "Gomen, Moka-san. The heat is just making me a bit sleepy." He offered his excuse with a smile. Although she didn't believe it for a second, she couldn't help but chuckle and nod. Tsukune was also quite annoyed by the looks boring into the back of his heads from the jealous students that wandered the library, watching him interact with Moka. The young man peers over to Moka, who seemed either uncaring or oblivious to the situation as she continued to talk and write notes for him. She was just so pleasant today wasn't she? And she was so oblivious. Perhaps he should tease her a bit? "Gomen Moka-san," he began as he sat up. "It's just getting a little hot." He finished, the pink-haired girl looking up to him curiously. He sits up and slips his jacket from his arms. They were slightly sticky from the sweat, but that's not what Moka noticed. She blinked and stared at his arms. They were covered in small, slashed out scars, as if from knives, but they were so well toned, completely hidden by his somewhat larger clothing. She wondered off handedly about the scars. Were they always there? Thinking back to their days at middle school she honestly never noticed. She blushed when she realized she was staring too long. She nodded and continued going over the lesson.

Tsukune chuckled and leaned forward to listen to her. Maybe she wasn't as oblivious as he thought, but he wonders if she was staring at his arms or scars, perhaps both. Perhaps scars were Moka's thing. He grinned, trying to brush off the self conscious s feeling. He had always had the scars, he wasn't really sure when he had earned them, but for some reason he hated them. He always choose to wear long sleeved clothing from the time he was able to dress himself, knowing that people would always stare or ask him awkward questions if they could openly see the blemishes. His mother told him he couldn't wear long sleeves in the summer, he would be too hot, but he swore he'd get used to the heat because he'd rather die than be a freak. He doesn't really remember when he stopped crying, or when his mother had hugged him, but he had felt a little piece of himself crumble the day he realized he was different… He was never able to recover it unfortunately.

Ririco-sensei makes her way toward the library. She was looking for a particular book they had finally gotten in stock and shuffled her way through the sea of bookcases. Her eyes trail along the shelf as she purses together her plump, red lips. The male student body watched in longing as the teacher smoothly ran her fingertips along the shelves. Her hips twisted with each of her steeps, her heels mutely passed against the carpeted floors of the archives of books. The black-haired teacher finds the book and carefully slowly and carefully removes it from its place. Each of her movements was closely watched by the male populace. She looks up at the sound of soft, yet familiar laughter humming over the silent air of the humid room. She walks to the end of the aisle and peers over. She raises a brow upon noticing Tsukune and Moka sitting at a study table. She charily looks over their books and soon realizes they were indeed doing exactly what Moka said they would: study, but their conversation was anything but math-related.

"Tell me your three sizes and I'll tell you mine." Moka giggled. Her face was beet red from their currently deviated conversation. Tsukune jokingly stretched out looking at his arms, examining his torso and the rest of his body. "I'd say from my point of view, about 90-60-90." He said with a grin. Moka stifled her giggles, holding her notebook to her face. A tiny snort bubbles up from the vampire causing both Moka and Tsukune to pause. Moka's face gets redder as Tsukune begins to chuckle. "Wow vampires snort?" He whispered out. Moka pouted and swatted at him with her notebook. He laughed out as the vampire set her notebook flat on the table and continued the lesson, wholly embarrassed by the situation, though honestly amused. She giggled once more before they continued.

Ririco-sensei raised a brow at the two students. She scoffed and brushed her short, shoulder length hair, back. She walked toward the two, her wanted book in her hand while her free hand sat on her hip. The pair looked up at the approaching teacher, Tsukune only being made aware when Moka abruptly stopped reading to bow her head at the teacher. "Akashiya-san was it?" Ririco questioned. Moka nodded nervously, not liking the look the teacher was giving her, and neither did Tsukune. "Unless you're officially registered as a student tutor you can't be effectively teaching Aono-kun." She chuckled bemusedly. Tsukune raised a brow at the "-kun" suffix. "Aono-kun would get a much _better _experience if he took some after school lessons with sensei. Would he like that?" Ririco's voice was smooth, sultry. It was very leading and even more leading when she leaned over, giving Tsukune (and many others) an ample view of her cleavage. As tempting as it was to steal a few glances at the advertisement, so to speak, Tsukune felt nervous for some reason. It was an odd feeling that made his chest hurt. He looked over to Moka who had lowered her head, crestfallen by the hurtful words.

"No thank you sensei," he began. "Actually Moka-san has helped me understand today's lesson much better than I had originally. I suppose it's just my ill note taking." He chuckled nervously, feeling his heart pound heavily. He could now hear the rushing of blood between his ears. "Now, now, don't be shy Ao~no~kun." Ririco chuckled and placed her hand on his cheek. Tsukune pushed from his seat abruptly, startling Moka, Ririco, and all the nosy on lookers. "Tsukune?" Moka called in worry. Tsukune pressed his hand to his forehead and looked to his left palm. He suddenly felt sick to his stomach. "N-nothing." He smiled at Moka, developing a bit of a cold sweat. He nodded, bowing his head slightly. "I just need to use the restroom, I feel a bit nauseous." He said, excusing himself for a minute. He smiled and turned to leave. Moka stood from her seat and watched as Tsukune rushed from the library with his hand over his mouth. Moka was about to go walk after him but was startled when Ririco slammed the heavy text she was carrying into the desk. The pink-haired vampire turned to the teacher in surprise. "I know what you are, and unless you want others to know… I suggest you keep your little grade-school lessons to yourself unless you want Aono to fail and everyone find out about what you are." Ririco threatened. Moka gasped as her emerald eyes glittered with the presence of tears. The teacher chuckled and picked up her book, to check it out from the library. Moka nervously watched, Ririco glaring at her from the corner of her eyes the entire time. The vampire was shocked, and to say the least a bit terrified. Although she was scared, she had to make sure Tsukune was still okay. She gathered up her books and raced off toward the restrooms.

The young woman raced down the hall and turned to corner. She gasped and dropped back behind the turn. The halls were dark. The fluorescent lights above were dead and it seemed that all of the power for this half of the building was out. It was stifling, the air conditioning clearly out with the rest of the power. Moka pressed her back to the wall. Around the corner of the hall Moka was in, stood Ririco. "Shall we go Aono-kun, and have those private lessons?" Ririco chuckled in amusement. Moka had been shocked, horrified by what she saw. Ririco had shed her blouse and only wore the b lack corset top. The lower length of her body was like that of a snake. Pale, beige scales ran along her underbelly as her long tail, sat curled along the hall floor. Her body scales were deep magenta with intricate blue markings. At the end of her tail was some sort of yellow flower looking appendage. Strange red tendrils that resembled flower stigmas curled from the flower mouth and pressed against Tsukune's neck. "Hai." Tsukune robotically responded. Ririco chuckled and lowered herself so that her face could sit near Tsukune's. "What a wonderful student. Than shall we proceed?" She offered. Tsukune nodded and turned to walk down the hall, followed by the serpentine Ririco. Moka peered around the corner in shock at the sight. Was Ririco-sensei some sort of youkai? That means she was holding her identity hostage only to eat Tsukune? A lot of youkai ate humans, and Tsukune had seemed mad at her, perhaps vengeance. It didn't matter the reason though. She had save Tsukune, he was in danger!

Moka raced down the hall after them, careful not to be seen or heard. Ririco-sensei led the young man toward an empty room, often used for tutoring students. The teacher unlocked the room, and with the strange tendrils still pressed against Tsukune's neck she slithered out of the way, allowing Tsukune to walk into the room ahead of her. The black-eyed teacher looks around the darkened halls to make sure no one was following them. She slithers into the room, closing the door behind her. With a click of the lock the door closes. Moka races to the room and grabs the handle, only to find out it as true. "_No! Tsukune!" _She thought. The pink-haired girl looked through the door's window. Inside Tsukune sat at a desk, staring up at Ririco as she pushed high off the ground with her snake tail. She was terrifyingly great, but her size was only scary because of her tail's length. Those stigmas were still attached to Tsukune's neck and the yellow flower-like appendage sat open behind his head. Moka gasped when she saw the serrated teeth along the edges of the flower. She was trying to eat him!

Inside the room Ririco chuckled and sighed lovingly. "My dear student is already ready to learn! Who is your sensei, and who is it that helped you become the student you are today?" The snake-woman gushed. Tsukune stared down at the math book he was holding. His eyes were distant and his words outside of his control. "You Ririco-sensei." He replied. Even though outside he seemed obedient and dutiful as a student inside his mind and body were screaming.

"_This isn't right! Let me go! Why can't I resist this?! It's making my blood rush! No, please! Not now! Not again!"_

Tsukune's mind reeled in agony as he felt his left hand pulsating even stronger than before. Outside Moka watched as the flower hovered over his head. Suddenly the eye of her Rosary bleeds a deep crimson red. "Tsukune!" Moka called out, turning the door's knob. Ririco turned her head to the sound of the cry and snapping of the door knob. Moka pushes in the door and stands glaring the teacher down.

"Leave Tsukune alone sensei!!" Moka cried out. Ririco hissed and arched her body so she stood towering above Moka. Moka gasped at the feeling. She was frightening with her size alone. "Out of my way girl!" Annoyed, Ririco glanced to Tsukune and chuckled. The flower at the end of her tail opens wide and hovers over Tsukune's head, about to bite down, but Moka screams and tackles the teacher. The tendrils pop off Tsukune's neck with a slick suction sound as both women hit to the floor with a pounding thud. Even though Ririco was massive compared to the tiny girl, Moka was still powerful, physically. Moka screams in pain as Ririco wraps her body around the vampire, squeezing her with a rib-crushing force.

Tsukune groans and rubs at his neck, blinking the blur from his eyes. "Tsukune!!!" Moka screamed at the top of her lungs. Tsukune looks up and gasps. The last thing he remembered was leaving the bathroom and Ririco was waiting outside for him. He never saw the tendrils of her tail curling around toward him; he only faintly noted Ririco seemed to be slowly towering over him with each worded threat: "I'll make sure that little girl stays lonely. It's only as much as she deserves for making my teachings inept." "Moka-san!" Tsukune runs from his seat and tackles Ririco, only to catch himself a section of tail. "Tsukune! Please!" Moka cried. Tsukune looks up. Ririco growls as Tsukune grabs against her tail so familiarly. "Did I say you could touch your sensei like that?! Back to your studies!" She ordered, slamming that section of tail against the ground. Tsukune chokes out in pain, the floor tiles actually cracked by the force of his back hitting the ground.

Tsukune wouldn't give up so easily though. She lifted her tail from his body. He pushes off the ground with a burst of sudden strength as adrenaline rushed through his body. "Let go of Moka-san!" He yelled as he charged again, just barely avoiding another section of tail crashing to the ground. Moka's screams clouded his senses. He felt right now, to stop it, there was only on e way to save her.

"_This Rosary seals my true self. If it's ever taken off I become an evil and scaaary vampire."_

Her words echoed through his head. With his left palm burning he reached it out to the silver Rosary that hung from her neck. "Moka-san!" he called out.


	4. A Youkai's Fickle Heart

**Chapter 4: A Youkai's Fickle Heart**

Tsukune grabbed the Rosary tightly in his hand and yanked it off with all of his force. "Get away from her, obey sensei!" Ririco hissed and smacked the back of her hand against Tsukune's face, which sent him flying backwards, crashing into the opposite wall.

A small girl with loose, shoulder length, pale blue hair made her way out of the library. She was pleased she had found the book she was looking for. On the paperback book, the title read: _He: Understanding Masculine Psychology. _The girl giggled and hugged the book to her impressive chest. She was rather small for her age, but many that knew her found that cute about her. In her school she was always very popular among the boys, and this school would be no different from her, but she was now in high school and wanted things to change. She wanted to find a real man, not these hormonally driven teenagers who sought for quick fixes. How sickening. The very thought made her sneer.

Most of the men on this campus smelled foul and their judgment was easily clouded with a wink of her eyes and motion of her hips. None of them were suitable husband material. Her friends told her that she thought too far ahead, and should enjoy the simple pleasure of going through men like tissue, but she refused their offer. She wanted a man that would raise her children, and this book was the key to finding him. It made her giddy. She giggled, but then heard a loud slam that startled her. She looked up and turned to face down the hall. Much of the library's building was shut down to preserve power in the summer heat. Honestly, she hated the heat, but had to be careful what she wore. The school shirts barely fit her with her irregular measurements. The black blouse barely buttoned over her chest, and her short sleeves did little nothing to cool her from the heat as they reached down to her forearms. The red tie that complimented the uniforms was pulled loose and precariously swung with each of the girl's motions.

"Hello?" She called turning down the darkened halls. She could hear someone yelling and a banging sound, even louder than the last. The curious girl looked around. Barely anyone was around. They were either in the confines of the library, or anywhere else that offered some shelter from the burning heat outside. The petite blue-haired girl turned and slowly made her way down the hall. Aside from the strange banging, it was eerily quiet in the hall. She tightly held the book to her chest and continued to explore, but she didn't see anything out of place.

"Moka-san!" The short-haired girl turns around in surprise. She rushed toward the empty halls where the tutoring rooms sat. She slid to a stop when she heard another banging sound, this time against one of the doors. She shrieked out in surprise and dropped her book. She staggered back. Whatever, or whoever slammed into the door did so with enough impact to crack the reinforced glass and indent the metal barricade. Tsukune slid off the door with a groan. A paralyzing youki filled the air, causing the girl to shake a bit from the startling amount that suddenly poured from the room. The petite woman peered in the window and saw a silver-haired girl, coiled in the grip of what she could identify as a Lamia. It wasn't just any Lamia either. It was her homeroom teacher! That woman always rubbed her the wrong way. She shivered feeling the youki intensify. The blue-haired girl looks down in the glass, trying to see the person that had been slammed into the door. To her surprise, it was a young man with black hair. He must have been caught up in a fight between that girl and her homeroom teacher. With that kind of youki spilling in such mass amounts from the silver-haired woman, she could only assume it was a vampire. How pathetic! Even in school, vampires clearly couldn't respect authority figures, even _if _they were creepy authority figures.

Feeling sorry for the young man, whom she found rather cute, she opened the door. This caused the now released Inner Moka, who was still struggling in the grasp of Ririco-sensei, and the Lamia herself, to look up. She grabbed Tsukune's uniform jacket sleeve and pulled him out of the room. For some reason, this angered the vampire. How dare that girl interfere! The nerve of the woman knew no bounds it seemed. "And speaking of nerve…" Inner Moka growled out suddenly, turning her head to face the slightly frightened sensei. She had no idea the girl had so much power. She assumed that what she had seen had been the extent of her strength, but for a seal to be in place? It was unexpected. Inner Moka pushed her youki outward, causing Ririco's body to be forced into a wall. Moka twisted her lithe body as the Lamia was hurtled across the room, the silver-haired youkai untangling herself from the twist of muscle and scale.

Outside of the room, the young girl pulled the man's head to lie on her lap. He murmured and turned his head, squeezing his eyes, just now feeling the pressure of being slammed so roughly into the door. The young girl felt her heart thud in her chest. He looked so innocent and helpless lying there. Tsukune's brown eyes flickered open as he suddenly pushed into a sitting position. "Moka-san!" He coughed out, spitting blood into his left hand. He cursed under his breath and wiped his hand against his jacket. He still gripped the silver Rosary tightly in his right hand. "Ano…are you okay?" A soft, unfamiliar voice called. Tsukune noticed that he was no longer in the room, but in the hall and on the floor no less. He looked back over his shoulder to see a young blue-haired girl looking at him as if he was some sort of alien. She had rosy-red cheeks and deep lavender eyes.

Inner Moka stood over Ririco's torso. Ririco groaned and opened her eyes. She gasped when she saw the vampire standing above her. Moka's long, silver hair rained down to the back of her knees and her right hand was pompously settled on her hip. Her hair seemed to move of its own accord as the dark, choking youki that flowed from her body rose into the air. Ririco grinned and pushed her arms beneath her torso so she could sit up. While she kept Moka's attention, her tail's end coiled up and the flowered end opened, which was being pointed directly at Moka. "To think a vampire of such strength is hiding away in this modest school." Moka raised a brow and dug her fang against her lip in annoyance. "I never thought I would find such scant smelling prey in such a _modest _school…" Inner Moka chuckled darkly as she opened her mouth, inhaling Ririco's dark scent.

"Where am I? Who are you?" Tsukune asked as he rubbed the back of his head. He looked to his hand to see dried blood. "My name is Kurono Kurumu, and I just saved _your _butt from being eaten by a vampire." The blue-haired girl announced proudly. Tsukune pushed to his feet. "Thanks but I wasn't the one in trouble." He said looking around in panic. Kurumu stood and brushed down her skirt. Tsukune looked to her and bowed his head. "Thank you for the thought but my friend is in trouble!" He turned and ran into the room. Kurumu felt her breath leave her when he spoke to her. He was very polite, noble and naïve. To think he was clueless enough to worry about a vampire. She must have him bewitched, which meant he was very open-hearted. She looked into the room. The vampire has clearly bested Ririco. Tsukune ran into the room and immediately noticed that Ririco was attempting to strike Moka from behind.

"Moka-san!" Tsukune called. The Inner one recognized his voice and her eyes widen. The ruby-eyed youkai ducked just as Ririco's tail swung over her head. "No!" Ririco growled. When Moka ducked, she had swung out her leg and slammed her foot into Ririco's chest. The Hammer kick was clearly heard slamming into the teacher's chest, cracking her sternum and possibly breaking a number of ribs. Her brute and callously flaunted power was no joke. The Inner embodiment held nothing back as she did not deem Ririco worthy. Moka stood and stepped to stand at Ririco's side. The Lamia screamed and gurgled in pain as she held her hands over her breasts, gripping at the painful stinging. "Clearly, you do not know your place…" Ririco's eyes widen at her words. Moka's youki flared. Kurumu gasped and held her hands over her violet eyes while Tsukune tried to rush over to stop her. "Moka-san, don't!" Moka pulled back her leg and sent another kick into Ririco's side, sending her body rolling across the ground. The Lamia fell unconscious from the force in which the air had been knocked from her lungs. Tsukune grabbed Moka's arm. He suddenly felt his heart thud in his chest. The vampire narrowed her eyes and turned her head to face Tsukune. She pulled back her lips, and hissed at him. "No, don't!" The blue haired girl called from the door. Moka's eyes shifted suddenly from Tsukune, to the girl that stood behind him. The ruby-eyed youkai blinked and looked down to her chest, feeling something press against her. Tsukune had pushed the Rosary against her chest; the suppressing seal working on her youki. The Inner Moka looked up at Tsukune who was scowling at her, actually glaring at the fearsome vampire. "If you cannot control yourself, than perhaps I should just let you stay in the prison you seem to hate so much. The Inner youkai gasped at his threat, but her strength was quickly leaving her body. "Tsukune…" Moka's overlapping voices called as the vampire lost the feeling in her legs and collapsed. Her hair slowly changed from its deep silver to a bright pink. Tsukune caught the woman against his chest and knelt down, supporting her back on his leg. He set the Rosary in place.

He stared down at the young girl's sleeping face. She looked so innocent. To think she had nearly killed that teacher. Tsukune glanced over only to be startled when the girl, who had said her name was Kurono Kurumu, crouched down at his side. She smiled brightly at him and brushed the tendrils of blue hair from her eyes to settle behind her ear. "K-kurono-san, right?" Tsukune asked. Kurumu nodded and giggled. "Wow, that's impressive. I can't believe you just stared down a vampire like that. Pretty gutsy." She giggled and tilted her head. Tsukune seemed suspicious of the girl. Maybe she was out to get Moka because she was different. Feeling this, he pulled Moka closer to his body. Kurumu shook her head and waved her hands defensively in front of herself. "Don't worry I'm not going to tell on you! To be honest I'm a youkai myself." The girl giggled and gave a wink, putting her fingers to her lips to show that she would be silent on the matter. Tsukune still felt apprehensive, but gave a nod. "It's just," the girl began, sitting down on the ground and pulling her knees to her chest, hugging her legs. "I've never seen someone stand up to someone like that. That was brave. Weren't you afraid she'd kill you? You know a lot of youkai kill—…" "Not Moka-san." He interrupted her. Kurumu blinked her violet eyes and tilted her head. Tsukune smiled and looked to Kurumu. "Kurono-san, do you think you can help me?" Tsukune asked with a chuckle. Kurumu felt her cheeks heat up at his request. He hadn't even looked twice when she batted her eyes, but the moment she did she felt her heart begin to race. Was he perhaps the one she was looking for? Kurumu couldn't move her mouth to say the words she wanted to, so she nodded.

After a group effort, the two managed to pull Moka to her feet. Kurumu pulled the unconscious girl's arm over her shoulder, and Tsukune had her other arm wrapped around his neck. He supported most of her upper weight, seeing as he stood taller than the blue-haired teen. Kurumu looked over to Tsukune as the two walked out of the room into the hall again. When they were far away enough, Tsukune called for assistance for the teacher. He couldn't have Moka in trouble for something that kind of wasn't completely her fault…Tsukune chuckled. Kurumu blushed. He was really cute, and seemed to be a nice body, boy, boy! She shook her head of the thoughts. Tsukune glanced over to her and raised a brow. "Thanks again Kurono-san." Tsukune said with a smile. "Kurumu…" She mumbled. "Huh?" Tsukune adjusted Moka and continued to walk with the petite girl and unconscious vampire. "Y-you can call me Kurumu. I hate formalities really, we're friends now right?" She said with a bright smile. Tsukune gave a hesitant nod, but smiled none-the-less. "So um…" Tsukune began. He looked around. The halls were empty, so no one would hear them. "K-kurumu-san." "Yes?" Kurumu asked brightly as she looked over to him with a bright smile. Tsukune grinned at her a little, over excited responding. "Well, I was just wondering. Are there a lot of youkai in this school?" Tsukune was a bit lost on that fact. To mix humans and youkai sounded pretty dangerous to him. Kurumu smiled and nodded. "Sure! This is a great school to go to because of all the humans and youkai! I went to a mixed middle school, so it would have been totally awkward to go to a human only school. I'm glad I found this one though…" She said with a blush. Tsukune chuckled nervously. Apparently, that's what the brochure meant when it said "mixed school". What a mess. It was a curious thing though… "Ne, Kurumu-san, what kind of youkai go to human schools?" Kurumu stopped walking when they made it outside into the sun. Tsukune looked over to her, and was careful of Moka. "Well a lot of us come to learn self control of our powers. A lot of us prefer to be part of the human world rather than fighting for scraps at the edges." The young girl explained. Learn to control themselves?

It seemed Moka needed a lot of help in that department. Her Inner personality seemed to have absolutely none. He felt a little bad for the pink-haired vampire. It made sense that youkai who couldn't control their natural instincts to fight would end up having a hard life. Sure she had a temper, but she didn't really deserve to live a hard life like that. Maybe he could help her control her temper? They could learn together. After all, they had a few years together in this school and he couldn't keep her from herself all that time, right? "Hn…Tsukune?" Moka's emerald eyes flutter open and she looks around. Kurumu and Tsukune slipped her from their grip so that she could settle on her own feet. "Thank God, Moka-san, are you okay?" Tsukune said in worry. The vampire held her head and groaned in pain. "W-what happened…?" Moka's eyes widen when flashes of blood ran through her mind, and a dark voice laughed in her head. Tears began to well up in her eyes as the vampire's body began to shake. "I didn't…again, did I?" She looked to Tsukune as tears ran down her face. Kurumu took a step back from the vampire and bowed her head. "I-I should go. I hope she feels better. I'll see you around campus. Ja Ne!" Kurumu waved her hand and ran off. Tsukune chuckled nervously, but felt Moka grip against his uniform. "S-she woke up again didn't she?" Moka pressed her face against Tsukune's chest. The young man sighed. He held his arms around her body in comfort.

"You really don't remember anything when it happens, Moka-san?" He asked in concern. Moka shook her head. "N-not a lot. I see these flashes…and hear this scary voice that taunts me. Is it her?" Moka looked up to Tsukune as her tears slowed slightly. Tsukune sighed but nodded. "I'm sorry Moka-san. I took off the Rosary." Tsukune admitted in guilt. Moka pushed from him and stood back. "W-what?" She looked down to the silver limiter on her chest. She looked to Tsukune in disbelief. "H-how? No one should be able to take off my Rosary." She said. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and shrugged. "I-I don't know. I'm sorry Moka-san. It's my fault you're upset…" Moka wiped her eyes and shook her head. "It's okay Tsukune. I'm glad you're okay…and— um, and I'm glad you're still speaking with me." Not this again. "Come on Moka-san. I think it will take more than a little temper tantrum to scare me off." He said jokingly.

Moka giggled and pushed his shoulder. She was still pretty strong even if sealed, and caused Tsukune to stagger backwards from the force of the playful shove, only to land on his butt. "Gomenasai!" Moka gasped. Tsukune laughed and rubbed his bottom. "Mou, Moka-san. You gotta hold that strength of yours, you're gunna make me feel like less of a man." He teased. Moka blushed and held out her hands. He stood up with her help and dusted off his pants. "Come on Moka-san, let's go get some dinner in the lunchroom. I still need some help studying, if you don't mind." He said with a smile. Moka blushed and nodded. "Hai!" She laughed and clung to his arm as they walked off.

Not too far off, Kurumu was walking back to the campus gates to head home. She giggled and walked along the street with her backpack in hand. "Tsukune-kun huh? That's what the vampire called him…" The girl said with an airy blush. She sighed and giggled again, while hugging her bag to her chest. She stopped in the middle of the road. A long, leathery purple tail slid out from beneath her skirt, and waved in the air without her noticing. She looked to her hands and blinked. "Huh?" She looked around, and then behind, where her tail simply swayed in the air. She slipped her tail back into hiding and gasped when she remembered: "My book!" She realized she had left the book back in the library. The young woman groaned and griped the entire way back to campus. She needed that book for her pet project. All that excitement made her forget completely about her book. When she returned to the library there were a few young men standing outside of the doors, chuckling about a few anatomy books they took out. Kurumu rolled her eyes. "_How juvenile._" She thought. She found her book and picked it up. The three guys looked to the side and saw her skirt slip a little high when she bent down. Kurumu sighed, hugged her book, and turned to head back out. The three men blocked her way.

"Hey baby, where are you going?" One chuckled. Kurumu stopped and stared at them. The three of them completely blocked her from her path. "How about you be my girlfriend? I can protect ya." The young man chuckled, holding up his arms and flexing while his two friends laughed. "Yeah baby come be our little lady, huh, we'll treat you good." That was a funny one. Kurumu's tail slid out again and swayed out behind her. She held her hand to her hip and tilted her head slightly. "Oh? You big boys can protect a _little_ girl like me?" Her light, silky voice questioned. The three chuckled at their luck. "But…can you do me a favor first?" The blue-haired girl said as she brushed back her hair and winked at the boys. She stretched her arms over her head as two leathery wings slowly extended from her back and neatly hung folded. The three young men nodded eagerly, convinced that they found themselves an easy girl. Kurumu lifted her leg slightly, allowing her skirt to slide down her leg, revealing skin.

"C…can you look into my eyes?" She asked with a meek gasp. The three blinked and looked up from her leg to her eyes. As a strange energy flowed from her body, the boys fell into a strange trance. She smiled and chuckled, lowering her leg. Their eyes now lost within hers. "Now you three do mama a favor…" the woman grinned. They robotically nodded, not once blinking. Kurumu held out her hand and motions her fingers. "Take off your shirts and pants, go find a high bridge, and jump off it. Then I'll think about being your woman." She smiled. The three men nodded and removed their shirts and jackets and turned to walk out of the library. Kurumu scoffed and flicked back her hair. "So easily controlled by your second head aren't you? Tsukune-kun seems like he will be much more interesting…" Kurumu giggled and blushed at the idea as she skipped off. Tail still happily wagging in the air.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta done by several readers and my Beta, actual editing done by 4zn_ninj4)**


	5. Conflict

**Chapter 5: Conflict**

Tsukune and Moka walked past the campus gates and made their way down the sidewalk. Moka didn't live too far from Tsukune, so they often met each other on the way to and from school. He always felt calm being around Moka. He didn't mind her as much as he thought he would at first, and Moka seemed happy just having someone to talk to on her walks. Considering that she has such a dark inner secret, he was amazed in how she could happily speak of her family and time in middle school, even though she had a difficult time. She could always find the good in things, or at least tried. Tsukune walked Moka to her fence.

"Ne, so I guess I'll see Moka-san in the morning?" Tsukune wondered as he rubbed the back of his head. Moka seemed to blush at his question and lowered her head slightly. Perhaps he was too forward in his assumptions? With the way she acted, he would think this was something she wanted. As if hearing his thoughts she looked up and shook her head. "I like when Tsukune walks with me," she began, looking up to Tsukune with her glowing emerald eyes. "But I have something to do in the morning and will be a little slow. Please don't wait for me! I wouldn't want to be a bother."

Before Tsukune could protest to her logical concern, she bowed her head and opened the gates of her fence, and raced down the stone path. Tsukune sighed as he pushed his left hand into his pocket and continued to walk down the sidewalk toward his home. He wouldn't have minded waiting for her. To be honest it was nice having something to listen to besides gossip-filled whispers. He had enough of that through middle school. It was better that he didn't delve into those thoughts though. He was just happy to get home. After greeting his mother over the distinct voices of her novellas, she asked if he was eating dinner. He declined and said he just needed some sleep; it had been a long day.

"Did anything interesting happen?" His mother asked in a warm, loving voice as she lowered the television's volume and turned to face Tsukune. She had a young looking face and short brown hair. She was still wearing her apron from earlier chores, having only stopped a moment for a break. Tsukune stopped with one foot on the steps leading to the second floor of the humble home. He smiled and looked over to his mother. "Not really, I just studied with a friend." The boy chuckled and raced up the steps. His mother was quite shocked. She smiled and turned back to the television. It has been the first time she had ever heard him use that word.

_Friend. _

He couldn't believe it himself: using that word, in front of his mother no less. He knew she probably wouldn't have minded as much as his father may have. Speaking of which, where was he? Tsukune looked to the clock, only to see that it was ten past six. He'd be home in twenty minutes. For a while now, she was worried he wasn't adjusting well socially. Tsukune was sure she was glad hearing him refer to another living being as a friend.

Tsukune sighed as he stared blankly at the homework laid out on his desk. He really didn't have the strength to do it tonight. His mind was still bombarded with all the calculus Moka went over with him, and he still had a painfully stiff neck from whatever that teacher did to him. He just wanted to go to bed. With that thought on his mind, he rose to bathe. Not long after, he left the washroom, rubbing his towel on his head. He stopped in the hall, just a few feet from his room. He could hear his father downstairs talking to his mother. He narrowed his eyes, glaring out from the cover of the damp, white towel.

"So did Tsukune come back home today?" His father joked. His mother giggled from his tight embrace. As they happily talked, Tsukune couldn't help the swirl of discontent in his stomach. He had already eaten through the dinner he had with Moka and regretted not taking his mother up on her offer, but it was too late now. Tsukune scoffed and walked into his room, tossing the towel in the hamper and sliding his shoji door closed. He dropped himself on his futon and groaned. His father had glanced up, hearing the young man storm into his room, but he said nothing and continued to kiss and hug Tsukune's mother lovingly.

Tsukune rolled over on his back. He wore his soft blue pajamas. They were made of a cotton material and were cool even in the warm weather of spring. It seemed particularly warm for a spring night, but he offered the blame toward his comforter. He still had his winter comforter on his bed, seeing as he would become unbearably cold at night in his room. His eyes lazily traced the dark corners of his room. It was sparsely decorated, and had a few figurines here and there. His Dreamcast lay atop his small TV, the console having been untouched for months now. He sighed and held up his left hand. He stared at the scars on his palm, and then looked to the back of his hand. Maybe it was his imagination. He had sworn he saw his scar bleeding, but that may have been the blood he coughed up in the room with Ririco-sensei. There really was no use in thinking about it so hard now; he was too tired to think anymore.

The next day Tsukune made his way to school, alone. It felt strangely alien. After only two days of walking with Moka to school, he felt utterly alone now that she was absent.

Moka was quite pleased with herself. She stood proudly over her kitchen counter with two rather large obentos. She had only burnt herself twice this time! She lovingly wrapped the lunches and carefully packed them. "Moka-chan, you'll be late!" She heard her mother called. The pink-haired vampire looked at the time, and panicked. Her mother was right. If she didn't head out now she'd be locked out. The bubbly girl quickly gathered her things and took a moment to brush back her hair in the mirror that sat by the door. Moka kicked off her slippers and sat at the edge of the ganken to put on her shoes. "Hahau-e! Itte mairimasu!" Moka called as she opened the door. "Itte rasshai." Her mother responded as the older woman took a few steps down the stairs to watch her daughter leave for the day. Moka waved to the silver-haired woman and ran out, closing the door behind her.

Tsukune had arrived at school a bit early so he could work on the homework he didn't complete last night. He sat in the campus courtyard by a small marble fountain, in his burgundy jacket. His jacket was unbuttoned and revealed his black blouse, which was also unbuttoned and his tie sloppily pulled loose. He'd made a mental note to tidy himself up before class as he hurried through his pages of missed homework. The courtyard was quiet. No one was really around yet. It wasn't a surprise. Many students either went straight to class to nap a bit before the first bell, or loitered by the building and talked. Off on the side of the fountain, by the schools tall ebony colored steel gates, was a large irohamomiji, a Japanese Maple. Its leaves were already deepening in color and turning their infamous deep red.

Tsukune noticed someone leaning against the tree. He recognized the person as Kurono Kurumu from yesterday. It was really hard to forget a girl with blue hair and…well he decided to stick to the idea that the blue-hair is why he remembered her most. Suddenly, the girl caught his deep russet eyes in her violet ones. Her face flushed and she suddenly collapsed. Tsukune jumped a bit, and closes his notes. He picked up his bag and made his way over to the collapsed young girl. "Kurono-san?" he called, attempting to get her attention. "Are you okay?" He knelt down and placed his hand on her shoulder. Kurumu slowly lifted her head and looked to Tsukune.

"I...I think so." She said, as Tsukune instinctively held himself when she pressed her arm on his shoulder. The young man pushed to his feet and held the girl steady as she stood. "Thank you…" Kurumu panted out as she looked up to Tsukune with an apologetic expression. "Sometimes…it's a little hard on my back…" She said in embarrassment as she turned away. Tsukune was about to ask what, until what pressed against his chest in what he was hoping was accidental. He swallowed and smiled. "I'm glad you're alright." Tsukune tried to move, but Kurumu suddenly cried out in a sharp, short mew and bit on her bottom lip. Tsukune nearly died from the surprise and looked to the blue-haired girl. Kurumu turned to face Tsukune. She looked so full of shame and the awkwardness showed as she tried to pull down her short burgundy skirt. "I-I think something pulled. Can you help me walk to the infirmary?" Tsukune had to take a moment to think about it. This was really embarrassing and awkward. He really hated these sorts of things. They really were a bother. If he didn't help though he'd look like a jerk. Not that he'd normally care… but for some reason, he felt compelled to help her. "_Moka-san would help her…" _He thought off-handedly as he walked Kurumu toward the infirmary. He felt the burning eyes of a familiar dealing. What was it with high school boys? If they wanted to help her, they could butt in anytime so he wouldn't feel as troubled!

Moka made her way to school with time to spare. She was lucky she had left when she did. She sighed happily, as she walked into the school campus, completely oblivious to the young men staring at her ravenously. She hugged the obentos to her chest tightly, and giggled at the thought of Tsukune accepting her affection. "Ne, Thanks so much Tsukune!" Moka heard a somewhat familiar voice purr. Moka looked up to see the tiny girl they had met the other day. She was holding onto Tsukune and brushing up against him. From an outsider's point of view, it seemed rather innocent, but from Moka's, she was transfixed on the fact Kurumu was touching against Tsukune. The pink-haired vampire felt an unfamiliar pain bubble in her chest. "Tsukune?" Moka called out. Tsukune blinked, and was about to turn to face Moka, but Kurumu held the side of his face with her hands and pulled him into an unwanted kiss. Moka's heart jumped into her throat as she took a step back. Tears welled up in the vampire's olive eyes, and she turns away from the sight. She raced down the hall just as first bell rings.

"M-moka-san!" Tsukune pulled from the girl and raced after the vampire. Kurumu stood there and brushed her fingers against her lip, her tongue following the line of motion. Tsukune tasted very sweet. It was no wonder the vampire favored him so much. Kurumu chuckled and walked into the infirmary and closed the door behind her.

"Moka-san, wait!" Tsukune called as he caught up to the girl. Moka shoved the covered obentos into his arms and pulled from his grip, racing off as the school gates closed. Tsukune tried to race after her, but the gates closed on him and he slammed his hand against the fence. Tsukune looked down to the neatly wrapped item in his arms and slowly undid the handkerchief, revealing the obento. Tsukune felt his heart drop. She had thought of him and he was stupid and allowed himself to be caught off guard. He should always have his guard up! But Moka, she always made that well erected shield he's held for so many years, come crashing down with a sweet smile.

He had felt awful all day. Why had that look done so much to bother him? Girls gave him that look all the time and he never looked twice, but the instant Moka did it, he was thinking of ways to apologize to her. Tsukune was sitting alone, eating the lunch Moka had made him. "Are you okay?" A voice called for Tsukune's attention. He looked up to see the concerned face of Kurumu. He scowled and looked down to his meal. The young woman was taken a little aback by his completely three-sixty. She had never seen someone go from kind and calm, to angry and so scornful. It was such a flip.

"_**You**__._" A voice called out to Moka. The girl looked up, but no one seemed to be around. She looked down to her chest, where she felt the cool metal of the Rosary warm slightly against her skin. Moka had resigned to hiding out by the school's gym. She didn't have the courage to face Tsukune after that. What would she even say to him? It's not like it was her place to. "_**She's a weak youkai and you're letting her get in the way of our prey. She's trying to seduce him.**_" The voice murmured in annoyance. Moka didn't know what to make of it, but she did feel that the voice was partly right. She was spending time with Tsukune. It wasn't fair that that woman pushed her away, but then it wasn't fair she pushed Tsukune away in her own inability to recognize her feelings. She liked Tsukune… Moka blushed, but never-the-less she stood to her feet and made her way back to the main school grounds. It was about lunchtime. Moka lowered her head remembering she had made lunch for Tsukune today. She felt the guilt grip her chest as she began to run. The vampire wasn't really aware how long she had been running, or how fast, the only thing on her mind was getting to Tsukune an apologizing.

The bright-eyed youkai finally arrived at the lunchroom. Tsukune was a man of habit; surely he would pick the same seat he always did for lunch. She scanned around the lunchroom, her breathing still trying to catch up with her. "Just leave me alone!" Moka's head lifted to the sound of the familiar voice, but so did the rest of the occupants in the cafeteria. Tsukune pushed to his feet and glared down at the now tearing blue-haired girl. "B-but I was only trying to thank you for helping me!" She sobbed softly as she held her fisted hand top her chin in an unscrupulously meek manner. Everyone was now staring at the young man who turned his head away. "_He's got a stronger will than I thought._" The petite girl thought angrily. "_Just look into my eyes and I'll ensnare you for sure._" She inwardly grinned at her own thoughts. She figured a weak charm spell could easily hold the boy, but he went above and beyond her expectations and resisted. Had he been under her spell when she kissed him this would have already been over. No matter it would only be a few more seconds. All she needed was one, momentary glance. "B-but why?" Kurumu sobbed out. Tsukune was about to turn and scold her but Moka cried out. "Tsukune!" The boy blinked and turned to the familiar voice. Moka was standing in the aisle of tables, still breathing hard form her run. Her pale cheeks were flushed and Tsukune found himself, once again, entranced by her in a very unusual way. Moka wasn't sure if there was anything she could do, but she had to try.

"Tsukune! Get away from her! She's trying to trick you!" Moka warned. Tsukune was annoyed now. Of course he believed Moka. He never felt right about this girl. Something about her was just off. He turned to glare at Kurumu. "_Fool._" The moment Tsukune turned to the petite woman, she opened her eyes wide and used her youki trait to charm Tsukune. This spell was stronger than her other charming attributes, and in this way, the young man would do anything she said. Tsukune felt an unusual weight encompass his body. He felt dizzy and seemed to lose all outward function to move. He stood there, trapped in the charm spell. "Ne…you're not mad at me, are you Tsukune?" Kurumu asked with a cute bat of her eyelashes. Tsukune shook his head as he stared down to the small woman. "Yatta! I'm so glad! Come on then, let's go walk for a bit!" Kurumu jumped from her seat and hugged Tsukune's arm. Moka ran up to try to stop them. "No Tsukune, you can't! She's lying." The vampire pleaded with urgency. Kurumu grinned and pressed her chest against Tsukune's arm. Tsukune pushed Moka out of the way and allowed Kurumu to drag him. Although his body moved against his will, his mind screamed out. "_No! What did this witch do? I can't move my own body! Not this feeling again. Why does it happen every time someone is…Moka-san, I'm sorry I hope you'll forgive me._" Tsukune had to think of a way to break the spell, but so long as Kurumu had close contact, he didn't have enough time to think long enough on the situation.

Moka stood there, her eyes welling up with tears. She felt everyone staring at her and felt her feelings slowly crash in around her. She turned to where Tsukune was sitting and saw her empty obento. Her heart jumped. He had eaten everything. Moka wiped the tears from her eyes, and carefully wrapped up the used lunchbox. Maybe it wasn't too late. If she could interrupt the woman's hold on Tsukune's mind… But how could she do that? What kind of youkai was that woman? She looked down to the Rosary on her chest. Maybe… Moka held her empty obento to her chest and ran out of the lunchroom, leaving many students to wonder what on earth had they just witnessed.

* * *

**(A/N: Beta done by several readers and my Beta, actual editing done by 4zn_ninj4)**


	6. Absolute Fear

**Chapter 6: Absolute Fear**

Moka had waited outside of class for Tsukune. The vampire hadn't gotten in trouble for being so late to class because of her excused medical condition. Since she normally has terrible lapses of anemia she is to be excused when she is tardy. She had her hands crossed in front of her as she waited. Many of the classes were dismissing so a swarm of students were pouring from the classes, glad to finally end the day. She hated using her excuse for being tardy, when in fact it had been of her own doing. She only remembers she had to use that excuse once before, during middle school. It was during the second month of school. It was when she met _him _for the first time.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

"_Everyone, please welcome Aono Tsukune. He's transferring a bit late to our school this semester because his old school was rather troublesome, so please welcome your new friend warmly." _

_The teacher had introduced the quiet young boy. Tsukune had a black eye, a remnant of the harsh reality of his former school. He bowed his head quickly and took an empty seat by the window. The teacher began the day's lesson and the boy took to staring out of the window. It was the first time Moka had ever seen someone … hurt. Often she would be bullied and boys would pull her hair, but she had never really been physically hurt._

_The pink-haired girl looked up from her notebook at the young man in her class. She felt her heart race when he had glanced at her from his seat, which was two rows from her and looked back toward the window, losing himself in his thoughts. Other students had begun to whisper about him, having noted the black eye as well. They assumed he was some sort of delinquent and this was the only school left that would take him. Moka felt badly for the boy, taking pity on his circumstance._

_Coming lunch that afternoon Moka walked over to his desk with her bento box, which was wrapped in a pink, bat-print cloth. "H-Hi…" Moka softly murmured out as Tsukune picked up his chopsticks to eat his lunch. He looked up to Moka. Much of the class grew silent as they looked over to the two. He really hated the way everyone looked at her. They looked to her with such disgust and annoyance. Sure that's how he was looked at often, but he knew he deserved it. All this girl did was say hello to him. "Hi." He finally responded back. Moka sat down at his desk and ate lunch with him. It was a silent activity, neither one wanting to speak. One was too nervous to talk and the other too uncaring._

_After classes that day, Moka was packing to go home. Some of the girls in class walked up to the young vampire's desk. "Ne Moka-chan, you're gunna –help- me with my homework tonight right?" The black-haired girl chuckled. She was the class' representative and was followed by the typical group of girls that worshipped the very ground she treaded. Moka blushed and lowered her head. Tsukune glanced over from the corner of his eye. No one had yet to dare speak to him, lest they become a delinquent too, the boys had teased the young man. He raised a brow when Moka glanced in his direction for a split second, than back to the girls._

"_M-maybe you should do your own homework…b-because we have tests soon…" At first she had began with confidence in denying them, but her courage quickly sputtered out and she added a logical excuse for not helping them. Moka cried out in pain when one o the girls pulled back her hair. Moka went to throw her hands up to stop the tugging but the second crony grabbed her wrists and held them. Moka had to stop herself. Her instincts were to use her strength to throw the girl anchoring her down, but her mother had told her that she couldn't be seen using her strength, or she won't be able to go to school any more. Moka whimpered and opened her emerald eyes to the class representative. Tears were struggling at the edges of the vampire's eyes when she saw a pair of scissors in the girl's hand._

"_Maybe we should help Moka-chan with that hair cut we promised." The girls chuckled and Moka cried out. No one did anything to stand up for the girl. Tsukune was really annoyed. It was one think beating up a person just because you wanted to, but wholly another not to stand up to help someone. That's why he got that black eye. _

_His cousin, Kyouko had tried to stop the bullies from bothering him. One had finally gone as far as lifting Tsukune by his collar, and holding him off the ground. Kyouko had charged him and pulled back his arm to try and drag him down while Tsukune struggled to escape. The teacher had come in, when another student went to tell. Kyouko was startled and released his arm. The young boy was fighting to pull from Kyouko so when her grip released his fist came flying into Tsukune's face. The teacher had only seen the boy hit Tsukune, so the boy was expelled. Tsukune's mother had come to remove him from the school after Kyouko told her what had happened._

_The boy claimed he attacked Tsukune because he was a freak. Tsukune never smiled, he never spoke to anyone but Kyouko at the time. When he was hurt in gym class, he never cried out or made a move to notice. Only after did teachers stop him when they noticed the blood stains would the boy be forced to stop and bandaged. He would say he never noticed he was bleeding._

_Tsukune was proud of his black eye, because someone had stood up and defended him when he needed it. The young man scowled and stood up from his seat. Everyone looked up when they heard his chair move back, but the girls were too busy tormenting the sobbing pink-haired vampire to notice. The others began to whisper when he slowly approached the women. "Hey." He called annoyance. The two girls holding Moka gasped and let go, the vampire falling back. Moka would have hit the ground had it not been for Tsukune catching her against his chest. Moka gasped when she felt his heart beating against her back. It was so calm, and soothing. She closed her eyes trying to think, but something was clouding her thoughts. She had never smelled this scent on someone before. So kind…so warm._

"_W-what do you want?" The class rep stuttered. Tsukune smiled, but there was not a drop of emotion in that smile of his. "I wanted to borrow those scissors." The young boy claimed. The class rep nervously handed Tsukune the scissors. "Thank you." He set them down and helped Moka to her feet, but she was dead weight. Tsukune blinked and realized Moka had passed out. When he took her to the nurse he had learned Moka often suffered from anemia so she would occasionally get dizzy spells and would have to spend her lunches in the infirmary where she would be given special supplements for her problem. The nurse had been worried when Moka didn't come during lunch. Tsukune nodded and left her in the nurse's care. She had come to class late the next day because of her anemia. She wasn't given a tardy due to her condition._

_Instead of caring for her own health, Moka had spent her lunch with Tsukune. She took pity on him, rather than shy away from him. He'd never felt pity before that day. His cousin loved him; his mother did as well, so they never showed him pity for his problem. But…that girl. She had just met him. She knew him just as much as everyone in that class, yet she showed him pity._

_Ever since that day, Tsukune would silently walk Moka to the nurse for her dietary supplements. He would treat her as knew to treat others: impassively. He didn't speak to her, show her any sort of interest or emotion. She didn't seem to mind though. It was a welcome relief to all the verbal bullying, because it seemed Tsukune scared always all possibility to physical bullying after the incident with the class rep._

* * *

Moka only hoped that the voice was right. She gripped her hands around her Rosary. It had been where the voice came from. Did it somehow mean that the one sealed inside was trying to break out? If she did than everything up until now would be for naught.

"Well, well if it isn't Akashiya Moka." Moka turned around to the sound of the familiar voice. In the distance she could see Kurumu hugging against Tsukune's arm. The young man was staring at the ground, leaning into the petite woman. Moka scowled at the blue haired girl and stepped from the wall.

The tension in the air was heavy. Students stopped in the halls as the two odd women stood at ends. They were quite the popular pair as they had well shaped bodies and fantastically dyed hair which stood out more than the usual blonde and red dyes. Kurumu was cute, but she was very small in comparison to most, even more so to Moka. The tiny woman did have a noticeable bust that didn't go unnoticed by the male and female population. While the males wished to have such a girlfriend, many of the girls envied the girl's figure. Kurumu giggled and leaned forward slightly, a coy smile brushing her small lips.

"It's too bad you let such an interesting man get away Akashiya." Kurumu teased as she brushed her palm flat against Tsukune's chest. Tsukune continued to try and fight the spell. He had never encountered something like this before. Sometimes Moka would sparkly some charm when she begged to feed from him, but they were tolerable and easily ignored, though he often didn't get a chance to ignore them because the vampire would lunge at him before he gave his reply.

He couldn't even keep his thoughts straight! Everything was distorted! What kind of powerful temptation was this?!

"Y-you let him go you succubus!" Moka cried out causing some of the students to blink in confusion, while others with knowledge on the subject blushed, including Kurumu herself. "_How did she know?!" _The succubus thought. She shook her head and laughed out. "Don't be mad Akashiya! You shouldn't resort to calling people names when you lost fair and square!" Kurumu laughed out and leaned close to Tsukune. "Shall I prove our love?" The succubus beamed as she leaned her body against Tsukune and pulled his head up. "How about a little kiss?" She softly whispered as she leaned close to the young man.

Tsukune's mind began to reel. How had he not thought about that before? A succubus' skills at temptation were far greater than a vampire's. If Tsukune kissed her like this…

"Tsukune!"

Tsukune's empty eyes glance up toward Moka. Tears rained down her cheeks as she tried her hardest to defend him without breaking her own boundaries. She couldn't use too much of her own strength or she'd end up doing more harm than good.

Kurumu was annoyed. He still could hear Moka's voice. She would be sure to put a stop to that. "Ne, Tsukune. Look into my eyes and give me a kiss!" The succubus giggled as she forced Tsukune to face her. He couldn't let her do it again. If she did his mind would be lost forever.

"What the – mumph!" Kurumu mumbled out. Tsukune her placed his palm over the blue-haired succubus' face, shielding his eyes from hers. Kurumu couldn't believe it. Not only did Tsukune _dare _to shield himself from her spell, but he was pushing her back!! The succubus growled and bit Tsukune's hand. Tsukune blinked as the pain seared into his body, completely shattering the spell. Kurumu's small, but predominate, canines started to dig into Tsukune's flesh. Students all around them gasped in horror at the girl's almost rabid actions. Moka's anger flared.

"No!" The vampire cried out as she shoved Kurumu, startling the girl, which forced her hold to release. Kurumu was slammed into the lockers and some students cried out when the petite woman's body slammed with such force. "Tsukune!" Moka called out, grabbing his injured hand and raced out of the school.

Kurumu groaned and pushed to her feet. Her back burned with a pain that was only equal to the throbbing swirling about her feminine ego. "How dare she?!" Kurumu growled out and looked around, trying to gain a bearing on her surroundings. The succubus caught Tsukune's scent in the air and chuckled. Moka wouldn't be rid of her so easily. The succubus took off running, students being the wise and moving out of her way.

Tsukune and Moka had been quick to change from their indoor shoes and raced down the street toward their homes. "Wait!" Tsukune pulled back, causing Moka to stop in her tracks. Moka looked back at him and he pointed toward the park. "If she's after us, as I'm sure she is: we have to throw her off." Moka nodded, not having the time to question it. Now Tsukune was in the lead, pulling Moka along into the park. The problem wasn't that the succubus was chasing them; the fact of the matter is he didn't want to bring that sort of problem home, or even let that youkai know where he lived. He knew she was following them and he had to protect the one privacy that he and Moka shared. Tsukune wasn't too far off on that suspicion, as the succubus had now taken flight, seeing as there was almost no one heading down the same street as Moka and Tsukune. Were they the only ones that lived down this way? The succubus had no time to think on it when she caught a change in direction. "Trying to fool me huh? You can't fool a youkai's senses…" The succubus giggled in amusement as she stretched out her wings and took a sharp turn toward the park. Her nails had grown into long claws and the girl's small ears had now become somewhat pointed. Her long, purple tail shared the same dark color of her leathery wings as she pushed out her small youki to follow Tsukune's. She had already witnessed once what Moka could do, but she also noticed that as long as that Rosary stayed in place she couldn't extend her youki. She'll swoop in and catch Tsukune like a bird of prey.

The succubus had only been circling the canopy of trees for a minute or two before she caught Tsukune's scent staggering among the trees, and settling off. Kurumu giggled and separated the pair's youki. With Moka's current form she could easily make the swoop.

Tsukune and Moka sat crouched in trail that twisted between the trees and overgrowth of the park. Tsukune was crouched down on one knee and he held Moka close to his body. His hand tightly gripped her silver Rosary; the young vampire knelt down by his side, her head tilted up so he could keep hold. Moka was amazed with his knowledge of a youkai's tracking abilities. He joked: saying if Moka could catch the scent of his blood from across the lunchroom, a really mad succubus can do it across a park.

"_I trust you Tsukune."_

Moka had whispered to him when he held against her restriction. He smirked, and only hoped her Inner self wasn't still mad about forcing her back. Tsukune smiled at Moka, causing her to blush. "Thank you." He genuinely said.

"I've found you!!!" Kurumu laughed out as she drove in through the green canopy, her wings folded back to max out her dive. Tsukune pushed Moka back by her shoulder, the Rosary snapping from its restrictions. Kurumu gasped and flapped her wings in a downward motion to halt her rapid descent. Tsukune quickly jumped back as the succubus slashed her claws out before she gracelessly staggered onto the ground in a proper landing.

A dark youki erupted from Moka. Tsukune gasped out and fell to his knees. Kurumu had bitten into Tsukune's left hand, and the pain was finally starting to catch up. He dropped the limiter to the ground as his knees dug into the dirt. He gripped his left wrist as the strange mark pounded; the scar itself began to bleed in a show of partial stigmata.

Kurumu was thrown off her feet from the explosion of youki, the succubus already having been off balance from her awkward landing. The blue haired young woman turned and trembled at the awe inspiring sight: long silver hair that nearly touched to the ground. Her blood-red eyes pulsed in time with her flaring youki that choked the surrounding area. This was what Kurumu had first witnessed in the library, and it was still intimidating, if not more, a second time.

Kurumu pushed to her feet and lifted her wings into the air in an attempt to intimidate the vampire. Kurumu growled and held out her claws. Moka stopped her advancing. On the ground behind her Tsukune gripped his hand in pain and was bleeding from his palm. The silver-haired youkai flicked back her hair and looked to the succubus with a glare, which caused Kurumu to jump back slightly, bumping her leg against Tsukune. The tiny woman flapped her wings to hold her balance, but it was difficult with her legs shaking beneath her own weight.

"So you thought you could capture my prey, one that I alone have been hunting for?" The Inner's voice was deep and laced with the promise of death. Her youki flared when Kurumu didn't answer. "You bite him than **dare** bare your fangs to one such as me?!" Her booming voice spurred the fearful succubus into action. Kurumu charged Moka. "Don't talk down to me!" The succubus slashes out her claws but Moka who, in the succubus' eyes seems to vanish, steps around her charge with a two-step motion and grabs her tail, halting the succubus mid-flight.

Kurumu shrieked at the feeling of something crushing down on the bones of her tail. Moka laughed darkly as she tightened her vice-like grip until she heard a satisfying crunch, of the bones being dislocated. The vampire twists her body, pulling her youki in the opposite direction to create a vacuuming force as she slammed Kurumu into the ground with all of her strength. The pressure of the youki only worked to strengthen the paralyzing body slam. When Kurumu's body hit the ground, the land itself bent and crumbled beneath the power of Moka's attack. Kurumu's breath was forced from her lungs in a most painful manner, as her wings were too slammed beneath her.

"Naïve little girl. Trying to play the part of the big bad devil…" Moka laughed as she slowly approached Kurumu, pulling her from the floor by her wings. Kurumu cried out in pain as Moka inelegantly handled the sensitive twist of bone and flesh. "I will make _sure _you will never stand up against me ever again…" She chuckled. "Moka-san!" Tsukune forced the name from his body as the pain continued to aggravate his senses. Moka sneered and looked over her shoulder. "Shut up! I'll be over there to teach you your place soon enough!" The vampire snarled and turned her attentions back to Kurumu. Moka's eyes widen when killing intent fills the air. She wasn't even given a moment to turn when she was pushed to the ground, Kurumu falling from her powerful grip. The succubus collapses unconscious from the searing pain in her wings and body. Moka groans in pain, having been slammed down on her back unexpectedly. She blinks, clearing the dust from her eyes, which was kicked up when she slid across the sandy walking path.

Standing above her, with his legs at either side of her hips was Tsukune. He glared down at her with the most murderous gaze she had never seen on anyone beside herself. She snarled and went to move but felt his weight suddenly come down upon her, the young man straddling her waist to keep her still. In a moment of instinct she struggled to kick him, but his grip was tight and she felt his hands pin her arms at the side of her head. She looked up and gasped upon seeing his eyes but inches from hers. She felt her heart thump against her chest in a feeling that she has only ever felt in her prey…

_Absolute Fear._


	7. Bane of My Existence

**Chapter 7: Bane of My Existence**

A strange energy was radiating from the young man who often seemed to thwart all her efforts of staying without her seal. The Inner Moka was rather annoyed by the fact he had knocked her back so easily. Even though her seal was broken, her powers were yet restored to their fullest after only a few days of being broken. She was surprised to feel his youki pushing against her own and the way he could glare down at her with no fear.

Perhaps above all else that is what Moka feared as a true enemy: someone who held absolutely no fear.

But that couldn't be true. Her Outer existence could scent fear on him on occasion, though the reason why was unclear. He had never been in any danger when the fear was scented, so why?

Tsukune shifted above her, breaking the Inner youkai from her thoughts. She had to bite down on her lip as she growled, lest it roll out as something else entirely.

"Did I not tell you to stop, **Moka**?" Tsukune dropped the honorific as he spoke. He was clearly displeased with her violence, and inability to control herself. For a moment Moka caught herself thinking up an excuse, but why would she need to excuse herself from her natural activities? The Inner Moka laughed and narrowed her red eyes, glaring at the young man atop of her.

"Do you really think something like that matters to me? She deserved the treatment she received and more." Moka gasped out when her speech was suddenly cut off by a sharp glare from Tsukune, whose face now hovered inches from hers. She had to resist breathing that wonderfully addictive scent in. Although he appeared angry, he still smelled so kind and warm, as if he was doing this for her own good rather than his selfish need to be chivalrous to a girl obviously trying to forcibly take him from her! Moka unknowingly growled at her own thoughts, infinitely perturbed by the situation. Why would he defend her!? She blinked when she scented pain from him and blinked in concern.

"I am only stopping you because if you had gone any further, you would have been expelled from school." He sat back. The silver-haired youkai noticed that he was favoring his left arm, tucking it against his body. Wait, what did he just say? She looked up and glanced into his chocolate eyes. "As much of a nuisance you can be, Moka-san," He paused, giving her a moment to scowl at the comment, which only made him chuckle. "You're still my friend." He added, pushing too his feet and stepping to the side, allowing her to get up. "You're a lot like me." He mumbled as the vampire stood to her feet. She brushed off her skirt and looked to him with a raised brow. He smiled and shook his head. Was that nervousness now? There was silence between in the two. Moka was embarrassed and seething in her own rage. She wanted to drain him dry and snap his neck, but she couldn't seem to bring herself to doing it. When she looked to him with such hate she felt a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach telling her she couldn't, even if she felt that she wanted.

"Also…I'm sorry for forcing you away the other day. I was only trying to protect you. I don't think anyone would appreciate a murderer walking around." Tsukune said as he bent over to pick up her Rosary. He looked to her with an apologetic look, and handed to her. It was the first time she had seen a genuine emotion on his face aside from annoyance.

It was than Moka knew he had shown her, her place.

She reached out and took the Rosary, and without another word she sets it back into place. She looks to him as she feels her body collapse into that dark abyss that she resided in while the seal was in place. She remembered when she had first put the seal in place all those years ago. Tsukune's words, reminded her why her parents had forced it upon her.

She never did agree with the change. Why suddenly they could not take humans as slaves and feed on them and murder them. She detested that their power and time would be spent forever in the darkness from which they came from. She detested it so much…that she had disobeyed her father's will and gone from her home in broad daylight.

* * *

'_I hate you!'_

_A young, silver-haired Moka cried out as she raced up the steps of her father's home to her room. Her parents were separated and in the summer the young girl would stay with her father. Her family was wealthy and her father owned a Western style mansion at the edge of the coast. It was a beautiful place that Moka often found herself wanting to visit._

_But after the fight she had with her father, she swore it would be the last place she would ever want to be._

_It had begun with a simple question over dinner that night. The question had been bothering the young youkai for the longest of time. Her family raised her to believe her race was the most powerful in the world and that she should be proud of those powers. Their customs were ancient and strong holding which kept their race alive and standing in power all over the world. Yet they were to no longer keep slaves and feed only from human made transfusion packs and tomato juice. Was it not well within their right as vampires to feed from humans? Was it not their duty to control the human insect and regulate their existence? _

'_Why?' Was her only question, but her father refused to discuss it and she was to do as she was told without question. Moka was only ten at the time and her urges for feeding were growing stronger with the cycle of her growing maturity. It was a natural need, an instinctual want. She didn't understand. It contradicted with everything she was raised to believe, everything she was taught._

'_I hate you!'_

_Those words haunted the old vampire: to hear those words from his daughter. Moka raced up to her room and slammed the door closed. He was a father, and lacked the finesse to handle situations like this. He had called the girl's mother in an attempt to reconcile the situation, but his attentions were shattered by the sound of breaking glass. The youkai raced to his daughter's room to find that she had broken her window, by throwing her bed through it and the surrounding walls. He was shocked by the immense power brought on by her maturing body. He was sure she could become an S-Class easily, but it mattered not as his daughter was no longer in the room and was now racing down the human populated streets, in broad daylight._

'_Moka!!' He called after her, but his cries were in vain as the young vampire merely sent him a glare and kept running at top speed._

_It had been the worst youkai-human related attack in centuries. In her rage Moka had completely drained two men from the neighborhood. Not many mourned the death of the two as they were often at the center of petty crimes and public disturbances in the area. Because of the fact that the two men had been harassing the young vampire, and as a result she killed them, the police had gone easy on her, and instead of having her taken away from her parents, so she was given a punishment instead. She was to have her powers sealed and attend human schools to learn how to behave sociably. _

* * *

When Tsukune forced her seal back she had felt a remnant emotion from that day. Her father did not think twice about sealing her away. They had not spoken since.

Tsukune carefully scooped Moka in his arms. He would be back to check on the succubus. She would be safe to leave here seeing as it was a rather discreet location in the park, a place no one ever walked by. As soon as Moka could stand and walk home he'd be back to check on the succubus. Tsukune could feel the burning pain slowly dissipate from his hand, and only thanked Kami for the relief as he slowly began to walk.

The young man had been too absorbed in taking care of Moka that he had not noticed the eyes watching him the entire time. As soon as Tsukune was out of view, the figure stepped from the shadows and walked up to the unconscious girl.

Tsukune had easily managed to open Moka's from gate as he walked across the stone covered path toward her front door. He looked down at the vampire's sleeping face, and found her cute and peaceful in that moment. She wasn't busy worrying about being lonely or trying to kill her classmates and teachers. She was just asleep, being Moka.

"It looks like my daughter was causing trouble again…" A sultry voice called from the front door. Tsukune looks up, and is surprised to see a woman with long silver hair waiting on him. If not for the fact that he was carrying Moka, he could have easily mistaken this older woman for Moka's darker self. All Tsukune could do was nod. It was amazing how they looked so much alike. He could easily see this was her mother, and possibly even be mistaken for her sister. "I'll take her from here. Thank you for being a gentleman and walking her home." Moka's mother said with a sly grin that would make any other person shiver with fear, although Tsukune already dealt with Moka's darker personality so this was nothing. Tsukune handed Moka off to her mother and bowed his head, quickly leaving. He couldn't forget about Kurumu. Even if she did deserve the beating she had received, it still wasn't right she be left to the cold like that.

The figure bent over and scooped the succubus into his arms. She hung limply, her wings twisted out, still tattered and sore from the fight with a less than placid vampire. "Hey!" The shadowed figure looks up toward the voice. Tsukune was standing there, glaring at the individual. Without a moment wasted the shadow leapt back into the overgrowth, vanishing. Tsukune had tried to race after the person, but he was too slow. He couldn't even see their face as it was hidden beneath the shadows of the trees and brush, but he could see one thing: they wore the same school uniform.

Tsukune cursed aloud in his anger. He had tried to save the girl, but his efforts to help her were in vain, not that he cared, but could he be so heartless? If it were Moka would he want someone to protect her in the same manner? It was starting t wear on him though, now that he thought about it. Every time he questioned his thoughts lately they would always come back asking 'What if Moka this…' and 'Moka that…' Did he like the girl that much? He laughed thinking about it. He had never felt that way about anyone else in his life, save for his mother and cousin, but this time it was a little different. He had accidentally attacked her trying to protect her. Was she doing this to him? After all this time was she getting through to those feelings he had long since thrown away? He looked his left palm. It wasn't bleeding anymore and it had stopped burning; now it only throbbed a numbing sensation.

Tsukune had been worried for the succubus through the whole night, but he was glad to see she was in school the next day. Tsukune almost laughed at the overnight change in the young girl. The laws of the youkai world were absolute it seemed. Because Moka had defeated Kurumu, with no question in her cruelty to kill her, the young succubus became subservient around the vampire. The two became friends, and the blue-haired succubus knew to steer clear from the vampire's companion. Tsukune noticed she'd visibly jump when Moka moved close to her when Tsukune would catch the violet-eyed looking in his direction. He was sure her infatuation hadn't left, but she knew better, lest receive another, less merciful beating from the enraged vampire. Their lunch table had gained one more companion, even though she seemed to be acting slightly out of fear, or perhaps it was respect. Youkai were strange in their ways, but perhaps that is what makes them different from humans: their loyalty to those above them in the food chain or perhaps it is what makes them all the same.

*~~~*~~~*~~~*

It had already been a month since the semester began. They still never found out who or what carried Kurumu home that day but it didn't seem to matter as long as the succubus was alright. Moka seemed very concerned for the young girl, telling Tsukune she felt a bit guilty as she could remember some of what happened that day. She felt obligated to protect Kurumu, from herself.

It was early morning and Tsukune was a little exhausted for Moka's morning _encounter. _He had allowed her to take a bit of his blood. She always expressed her appreciation for his offer and blushed furiously. He couldn't very well leave the girl to faint in class; after all it seems he had always been in charge of making sure her anemia was in check. He sleepily listened to his homeroom teacher mention a few school activities that would be in place soon. Kurumu was a bit dishearten to find out that Ririko had returned to her duties as her homeroom teacher after spending half a month in the hospital. She never liked the teacher, and Tsukune had his suspicions why. It seemed bad enough the succubus was out done and given a place by Moka, but that teacher was butting into her affairs when it came to her dating. They had found the boys Kurumu had sent off to go swim in the river. To the succubus' misfortune the boys didn't drown, but they suffered pneumonia from the cold waters. She was put on probation by the school board, and if she acted up again she would be sent to the youkai world, which seemed to be against the girl's wishes for some reason. She was glad Moka didn't tell on her for starting that fight with her or she would have lost her only chance to stay at the school.

"So that means today we're all going to take up club activities!" The hyper voice of the blonde homeroom teacher called. Nekonome Shizuka was Moka and Tsukune's homeroom teacher. They weren't too sure what to make of the woman as she seemed to always be amped up on gallons of caffeine. They didn't mind her as she was always very kind and helpful. Tsukune always hated club activities. He spent most of middle simply not participating in these ridiculous social activities. Tsukune heard the bell ring behind him, pushing him from his thoughts as he stood and bowed, almost robotically as the students packed up their books for the next class.

"Ne Tsukune!" Moka happily called as she ran up to his side as the young man exited the class. He smiled to the pink-haired teen, no longer concerned by the glares sent his way, although after a month they had noticeably dropped in intensity. Perhaps they have gotten the hint? Moka would never talk to them like she does to him. "Are you joining a club?" She asked almost hopefully. Tsukune raised brow and found himself completely unable to shut down her chance of asking, which he knew she wanted to. Moka always spent as much time as she possibly could with him, and club activities after school would mean even more of his time spent with her, something he did not mind in the least.

"I haven't decided which to join, do you have any ideas?" He assumed that's what she wanted to hear, and he wasn't disappointed by her reaction when she shook her head and slung her body against his arm as she usually did before dragging him off. "Then let's go find some and see if we can't join a really fun one!" The vampire laughed, dragging him off, just as he predicted.

The young man stared off as Moka dragged him along the twisting stalls that advertised their clubs. Tsukune's mind drowned in the low hums of speech floating across the air. There were some pretty normal clubs around, nothing that seemed very fun, or interesting. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of club Moka would want to join. Now that he thought about it he really didn't know that much about the young vampire, aside from the fact that her parents were separated and she hardly got to see her sisters. She had two older sisters and a younger sister, which made her the middle child.

Tsukune chuckled at the thought. Moka did seem to suffer from that middle child syndrome sometimes, or perhaps she was simply used to all those people in her home only to be separated? He had caught himself speaking aloud when Moka giggled and responded suddenly. "Actually my family was separated long ago. My youngest sister, half sister, lived in my father's house so I'd see her every summer." Tsukune chuckled and rubbed the back of his head, not meaning to have brought such a subject up. Moka looked to the floor and paused her walking. Tsukune looked down to the young girl, hoping he hadn't overstepped his bounds.

"My last summer visiting chichiu-e's house, I had a fight with him. We hadn't spoken to each other since." The vampire replied, explained her dour mood when speaking of the situation. "I had gotten into some trouble, and was reprimanded. My baby sister had tried to defend me, but…" Moka sighed and continued to walk. Tsukune simply allowed her to drag him. There was no sense trying to make the bad sound better, when for Moka it was obviously bad.

The two continued to walk for a time. Tsukune stood by Moka's side with his hands in his pockets as she talked with a stall attendant to some club about star watching. It seemed interesting enough, but the attendant's talking started to bore him so he looked off. His eyes scanned the room with mild disinterest. They all seemed to be having fun and the clubs had little shame when it came to publicizing. He especially noticed that the case with the swimming club. All of the girls stood scantily dressed in bathing suits. He raised a brow as the thought of Moka in a bathing suit crossed his mind.

Moka held a club flyer in her hand from the star gazing group when she turned back to face Tsukune again. She followed his gaze toward the swimming club where all the other boys were practically drooling over the swim team captain. She had long, dark blue highlighted hair and a bikini with completely see through slip over her hip. The vampire felt that strange feeling in her chest again seeing Tsukune stare at those woman. Is that what he wanted? "Did you find the club Moka?" He said suddenly, forcing the vampire from her irritated thoughts. She blinked her emerald eyes and looked up to Tsukune who was gazing down at her. She looked to the flyer in her hands than over to the swim group. It was embarrassing but she didn't like that Tsukune looked to them. For some reason she wanted _all _of his attention. If she wore a bathing suit, would he praise her? She blushed at the thought.

Tsukune raised a brow at her unusual reaction to his line of questioning. She didn't often behave this way unless she wanted to drink or he said something that embarrassed her, but she already drank and he didn't say anything to embarrass her. "Moka-san! Tsukune-kun!" A voice calls from the distance. The two look over and see Kurumu running toward them with a mess of flyers in her arms. "Hey guys!" She said out of breathe. She looked to Moka and bowed her head, and fidgeted in place. "Have you two decided on a club yet?" The succubus asked, hoping she could either be of help or join the club they wanted. She was particularly clingy, Tsukune thought, but not in an annoying way. It was as if she would know not what to do with herself if they were with her. It was strange.

Tsukune was about the take the flyer from Moka to show it to Kurumu but Moka pulled back and crumbled the flyer up. "We're joining the swim club!" The pink-haired vampire blurted out as she turned and walked toward the swim club' booth. Tsukune chuckled to Kurumu and turned to follow Moka. What had gotten into her? The succubus stood there a moment and blinked. "_W-why would Moka-san want to join the swim club?"_ She thought as she went after them. "_Vampires are afraid of water_." She wondered, but wouldn't question what Moka wanted, it wasn't her place to question Moka's strange activities, only follow them.


	8. Club Activities

**Chapter 8: Club Activities**

"I'm the Swimming Club Captain, Ichinose Tamao! Why don't we swim together?"

The Captain was at the forefront of the group in an alluring two piece bikini. Over her shoulders she wore an open blouse showing off every inch of skin as seductively as possible while still keeping docile for school grounds. Her breasts looked as if they were barely supported by the top strings, hugging the two pieces of flesh together creating a well formed bus of cleavage for all to see. On the sides of her blue highlighted hair, which ran down her back, stopping just above her lower back, sat two ornate hairpins shaped like seashells. Around her waist was a nearly see-through wrap that did nothing to hide the lower half of her bikini.

All of the young men were fawning over the team's swimsuits. The young girls were lined up in the back, cheering their captain on. Another figure watched with interest, but they weren't watching the swim club's captain. Their eyes were trained on the figures of Kurumu and Moka. Tsukune raised a brow and glanced back at the funny feeling, but it was probably the stench of the horny males all over the signup table, and realizing that made him rather uncomfortable.

"Right now there are only ladies on our club, so we'll be paying _special _attention to the boys that join the club." Ichinose said with a wink. Tsukune couldn't help but find it oddly… Normal. Why would Moka want to join a boring club like this? Perhaps she was interested in swimming? Now that he thought about it he recalls the swimming lessons his mother had him take. He was often sick as a child so he was often bed-ridden for weeks. His mother took him swimming under special watch, to help strengthen his body.

Moka and Kurumu stood side to side, just in front of Tsukune. Now while Moka seemed rather adamant about joining the club, Kurumu was a bit hesitant. "M-maybe we can try another club Moka-san…" The succubus tried to plead. Moka looked over her shoulder, back at Tsukune. The blue-haired girl mimicked her friend's motion.

The young man, who was lost in thought, stared at the woman advertising their club, making nuisances out of themselves. How could they be so crass and pull club members in this way? Was Moka really interested in things like this? Not that he complained about the idea in seeing Moka in a swimsuit, but still it was a bit, odd. She was always so shy about things. Moka narrowed her eyes, furrowing her brows.

Kurum wasn't sure why Moka was upset, but she could make a wild guess at this point, especially after seeing that reaction from simply looking at Tsukune. "I want to join!" The entire crowd went silent and looked to the pink-haired girl. Kurumu nodded. "So will I." The succubus added, with a blush. The men cheered at the thought of seeing Akashiya Moka and Kurono Kurumu in bathing suits. Tsukune raised a brow at the boisterous response, finding it mildly irritating, but he did rather agree… seeing Moka in a bathing suit would be fun. Ichinose raised a thin brow.

"Oh, is that so…" She chuckled, handing Moka and Kurumu the signup sheet. The two girls quickly scribed their names. "Here Tsukune." Moka said with a smile, holding the clipboard out to him. Tsukune shrugged and pulled his hands from his slack pockets and took the pad, scribing his name below the girls'.

Tsukune was surprised at the size of the indoor pool. The school, for such a new facility, had top-grade supplies. Ichinose lead them down toward the locker rooms where more of the Swim Club members were standing with boxes. Ichinose smiled and motioned her hand as she turned to the newly signed up male and female students. "We have spare swimsuits so please, let's all swim together and have fun!" With that the woman walked toward the pool. The members handed swimming suits to each student as they walked into the separated locker rooms to change.

There were only three girls signed up for the club. As soon as the other girl finished dressing she made her way into the swimming area. Moka stood staring at the bathing suit in her hand. Kurumu stood one locker away from the vampire and had just finished pulling her hair up into a loose bun, She looked over to the pink-haired girl and frowned. "Ne, Moka-san…maybe this wasn't a good idea. I mean you're a—" Kurumu's words fell from her lips when Moka glanced over to her with her emerald eyes, not even bothering to hide her frown. Kurumu nodded and snapped the shoulder straps of the yellow bikini top that was barely able to house her large chest. "I'll be out there. Even if you can't swim, you should at least sit by…" With those final words the succubus turned and walked toward the swimming area.

Moka hadn't put on her bathing suit; instead she stood at the edge of the locker room's door and watched as Tsukune swam. He was a really good swimmer. Watching him made her heart jump in her chest. Every time Ichinose tried to get close to him and show him how to improve his swimming, Moka couldn't help but feel jealous. She had finally understood what that feeling was, though it didn't seem to help her control it. Tsukune looked as impassive as ever at the captain's advances. Now that she thought about, she really didn't like the captain. She was giving her a funny look before for signing up with Tsukune and Kurumu.

"**Fool**." She was startled from her thoughts when the dark voice locked in the Rosary's void spoke aloud. "**How dare you endanger my body by coming to a place such as this**." The voice seemed angry. Moka knew she didn't do well with water, but all she wanted to do was do something Tsukune seemed to have some interest in. If she couldn't do even normal things like this, where did that put her? The vampire couldn't stop the tears that threaten to shake her body. Suddenly the locker room door opened and pushed Moka back, causing her to stagger a bit. She looked up to see Ichinose had walked in. She raised a brow and lifted her head. "Oh, it's you." The Captain spoke with distain. "If you're not planning to swim, than I suggest you leave." The captain scoffed and flicked back her hair, smacking Moka in the face with the ends of her highlighted tendrils.

Ichinose opened her locker and pulled out some oil, that she lathered over her body to make her skin look shinier. "You should give up on that boy you know. With that underdeveloped body of yours, you'll never keep him interested." Ichinose chuckled as she flicked back her hair and looked to Moka, slamming the locker closed. Moak jumped at the sound and took a step back as Ichinose walked toward her. "If you can't be a real woman and satisfy your man's needs… I'll gladly do it for you." Ichinose leaned her face close to Moka's. The vampire shook as she came nearer, the water dripping from the captain's face and hair coming inches from landing on her body.

Outside in the pool Tsukune floated along on his back, near the shallow end. Kurumu swam up to him, calling out. "Hey Tsukune-kun! Are you okay?" Tsukume blinked to the sound of the succubus' voice, registering it for a moment. He didn't bother looking to the side, lest break his concentration and sink from his float. The blue-haired girl paddled up to his side and stood up so that her face hung just over his. Excess water dripped from her body onto Tsukune's face. The young boy closed an eye to keep the chlorine filled liquid from his eye. "Are you sure you want to join this club?" She asked in a leading sort of way. Tsukune raised brow and broke from his float, pushing to his feet.

"What do you mean? This is what Moka-san wanted…speaking of which, where is she?" Tsukune looked around and noticed that Moka wasn't among the many poolside or in pool occupants. Kurumu shook her head and sighed. "Don't you know anything?" The succubus rhetorically questioned. Tsukune looked to the young girl in annoyance. She sighed and shook her head. "Girls like Moka-san don't like swimming, if you get me." She raised a brow and motioned her head toward the locker. Tsukune turned and looked back. "Well than why did she suggest it?" He said, not understanding what spurred her to join a club she couldn't even participate in. "Because you looked awfully interested in the clothes issued in this club, or lack-there-of. Doesn't Tsukune-kun know anything about girls?" The succubus shrugged and shook her head. Tsukune rolled his eyes and swam to the edge of the pool. "You wait here Kurumu-chan, I'll go talk to her." He said as he pulled his body from the water. Suddenly Tsukune and a few others nearby heard Moka cry out. He looked to Kurumu whose eyes have widened. The succubus pulls herself out of the water and the pair runs toward the lockers.

Inside the locker room Ichinose was standing Moka down. She laughed and flicked water from her fingers in her face. Moka cried out as if in pain and covered her face. She pushed Ichinose back, onto the concrete floor of the locker room rather hard. Moka raced out of the locker room. Tsukune and Kurumu burst into the locker room to see the Captain on her butt. Tsukune glared down, causing the woman to get shudder and hold her arm up defensively. Kurumu pulled the captain to her feet.

"What did you do to her?!" Tsukune demanded. Ichinose shook her head in confusion. All I did was flick a little water at her, and she acts as if I was throwing fire in her face." The Captain admitted. Tsukune cursed under his breath and turned to run after Moka. Ichinose looked to Kurumu with confusion. To the succubus it was clear Ichinose had no knowledge of what Moka was, let alone that she was a youkai. Ichinose appeared to be one of the human faculty members, and one of the few which were left in the dark about the origins of her students. "She's allergic to chlorine, if she's hurt I'm telling the board!" The succubus spat out as she ran after Tsukune. The Swim captain only hoped the girl was alright, for her sake. If they found out she was bullying a student she could lose her club.

Moka had run out of the indoor swimming pool and ducked behind the building. It felt like electricity was shooting through her veins at the contact. She sunk to the ground sobbing. The Rosary pulled itself away from her body as the voice angrily called out. "**Fool! You know water resists supernatural energy! As our power drains your body becomes paralyzed! Water is our weakness! If you continue to do foolish things for that boy I will have to simply kill him!**" The voice threatened in its rage. "No…" The Outer Moka whispered as she pulled her head to her knees, placing her hands atop her head. "**What?**" The voice ground out in annoyance from her own body's rejection in advice to protect itself. "I-I don't want this body. I just want to be normal, and be with Tsukune." The Inner voice stayed silent as the pink-haired vampire cried out the pain. Why was being different so hard now? It didn't used to bother her…

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

"_Hahaha, what are you stupid? Monsters aren't real." A young boy laughed as he knocked her pencil off her desk. "What a baby. She still thinks there are monsters under her bed." Another taunted._

_Afterschool Moka stood off on the side of the building while she cried the pain of the day out. She wiped her eyes and stepped from the corner to see Tsukune looking in her direction. As soon as she would catch his gaze he would walk off. She sniffled and held her backpack to her chest as she followed a few feet behind him on the way home. He'd always stop at the end of the block on the crosswalk. It didn't matter if it was safe to cross or not, he always waited until she was inside of her fence._

_Every day he would wait until she stopped crying, and every time he would stop at the end of the block._

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

Moka had finally dried off and the pain had dulled away. She stood to her feet and wiped her eyes. She walked out from behind the building. Standing with his back to her was Tsukune. He had yet to change back from his swim trunks so stood there shirtless, staring into the sky. Moka could see all of the cuts and scars he had on his arm were even marked across his back. One of the larger patterns of scaring was on his back. It looked bigger because the lines were longer, and seemed to connect.

"Hey…why aren't you swimming?" Tsukune asked, without turning around. She brushed her sleeves along her eyes to wipe off all of the evidence and gripped at the ends of her pink hair nervously. "Not that I don't already know." Moka gasped and looked up, seeing Tsukune had glanced over his shoulder to look at her. "Kurumu-chan told me, but still, you know?" He said with a grin. Moka nodded and lowered her head. "I'm sorry." She replied in a soft voice. Tsukune scoffed, causing her to look up, worried she said something wrong. "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong. Just another quirk that makes Moka-san, Moka-san." He brushed the back of his head and shivered a bit. Moka frowned and walked up to him.

"You should change before you catch cold…" The vampire offered. Tsukune laughed in amusement and nodded. "Guess you're right." The two walked back toward the locker rooms. "Where's Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked with concern. Tsukune stopped and motioned to the girl's locker room. "Changing. Just wait out here for us." He ordered, stepping into the locker room. Moka sighed and folded her hands in front of her. She brushed a strand of hair from her face and waited for Tsukune and Kurumu.

That figure that had been watching the girls before was now standing behind Moka with even greater interest. "There you are!" A voice called. The shadowed figure looks up and dashes off. Moka turns her head to see Ichinose running up to her in flip-flops, still wearing her bikini. Moka frowned and took a step back. Ichinose smiled at Moka, a clearly empty gesture as she brushed her brow of exaggerated effort. "I'm so glad. I was looking for you after you ran off, I was so worried!" She falsely admitted. Moka looked at her hesitantly. Above her other members of the swim club sat atop the locker entrance roof with pails of water. Ichinose held out her hand. Moka stared at it as if it were a foreign object.

"I wanted to apologize. They told me you're a bit adverse to chlorine, so I wanted to make it up to you." She smiled warmly and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear. The other girls grinned as Moka slowly became less suspect. The buckets of water were filled with regular tap water, so Ichinose would be sure to get the vampire wet, but not touch her with the chlorine, which Kurumu had lied about and said she was allergic to it. Moka slowly held out her hand to accept the apology, when her Rosary suddenly glew. "**Look out!**" She called, sensing the ambush, but it was too late. The girls laughed and dumped water on Moka, making quick work of their prank. Ichinose laughed. "Looks like you're all wet dear." She laughed in her amusement. "How will you get around looking and…" She huffs. "Smelling, like a wet dog?"

Moka staggered back as the feeling shot through her veins. "Tsukune!!!" Moka screamed as the feeling of electricity came back. Moka's body seized. It looked as if she was being gripped by something horribly painful. The girls stepped back, not knowing what was happening. Tsukune and Kurumu's heads shot up at the sound of the pained vampire. Both raced out of the locker room, now fully dressed in their uniforms. "Moka-san!" Tsukune and Kurumu just stepped from the lockers to see Moka screaming in agony as her body drops to the ground.

Ichinose had no idea she would react that way. It was a harmless prank. Was that freak really scared of water to such an extent? Tsukune clenched his hands into fists and turned to Ichinose with a murderous glare. "Look what you did!" The captain staggered back and fell to her butt. "I-I didn't know she was aqua phobic!" The captain tried to defend. Kurumu glared down at her as Tsukune scooped a crying Moka against his chest. Ichinose was terrified. For a moment she could have sword she saw the blue-haired girl's eyes glow…

Tsukune and Kurumu raced Moka to the infirmary and dried her off best they could. They had put the vampire to rest in bed. Kurumu was afraid what the vampire might do if she woke up from her seal. She only hopped she wouldn't be beaten for the indiscretion.

The young man and woman sat on seats located in the room and watched over her sleeping form. The succubus glanced over to Tsukune who seemed to be glaring in anger. She couldn't help the shudder that ran down her spine. There was a light knock on the infirmary door. Kurumu and Tsukune look up as a tall, male figure steps inside. He had short black hair, which was pulled back with a red band. His black school blouse's first three buttons were undone to allow a strange wolf's head pendant fully contrast against his light-skinned chest. He wore the summer uniform so his short sleeves allowed full view of his rather toned muscles. Kurumu felt a little uncomfortable with the man's confident gaze, although Tsukune was more annoyed and looked back to Moka.

The older looking student raised a brow at Tsukune's unfriendly nature but shrugged it off and stepped in the room. He pocketed his hands and stood just behind Tsukune and Kurumu's seats. "I saw what happened." He calmly said. Tsukune clenched his hand into a fist, feeling a burning sensation in his left hand again. The older boy sighed and brushed his hand through his hair.

"I heard the scream and came running to help." He continued. Tsukune glanced over his shoulder, a glare still marking his features. Seeing he had the boy's attention, the older student continued. "You know clubs like that aren't any good. There are a lot of youkai who really don't like the water…"

His triage was suddenly halted when Tsukune stood to his feet and defensively stood in front of Moka. Kurumu had taken the opportunity to hide behind Tsukune. The older student waved his hands out. "Whoa, whoa, calm down! Don't worry. I'm a youkai too. I was just saying clubs with a higher number of humans isn't really a super comfort zone, ya'know?" he said with a charming grin. Tsukune relaxed, albeit only slightly. The older classmate rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "I know its kinda shameless, but I feel bad about what happened to the girl, seeing as I couldn't help her, and I was hoping maybe we could help each other, right? Hear me out." The older boy laughed. Tsukune relaxed and looked up to the young man, who grinned, now having his attention.

"Perhaps you and these lovely ladies would like to join the Newspaper Club. For a few years its had an even youkai-human attendance but this year no one's joined and if we don't get at least two members the club'll be cut." The older classmate explained. Moka had sat up in bed, causing the others to look back at her. "Moka-san, are you okay?" Tsukune asked stepping over to her side. Kurumu seemed happy she was okay and didn't look too worse for wear. Moka nodded and placed her hand on her head. "I should be fine. I just need to take it easy for a little while…but joining a club like that sounds like fun – and safe." She giggled in embarrassment, as her cheeks clearly advertised her sentiment.

Tsukune stood and held out his hand to the older student. "I'm Aono Tsukune, first-year." The older boy grinned and took his hand, shaking it. "Name's Morioka Ginei, but you can call me Gin. I'm a second year student here! I can't wait to do activities with you guys!" He said with a laugh.


	9. Senpai's a Hentai

**Chapter 9: Senpai's a Hentai**

Moka and Tsukune walked together on their way to school. The pink-haired vampire was particularly excited about the coming day. It had taken her a few hours to recover her energy, and looking at her now one would never think she was at all ill.

"This is so great!" She happily skipped as she stepped in front of Tsukune, who did not bother to stop walking, only glanced up to the vampire as she strolled backwards along the sidewalk. Tsukune raised a brow, amused at her early morning antics. He looked off as if bored. Moka pouted and walked over to his side. She smiled and shoved her shoulder against his rather roughly. Tsukune staggers a bit, but laughs and looks to her.

"I don't see why you're so excited. Sounds pretty boring to me." He said with a grin. Moka pulled his arm into her embrace. She had her soft lips pouted out in mock annoyance. "Ne! Tsukune!" The cried out as she tried to drag down his weight. His left hand was buried in his pocket, as the vampire desperately tugged at it, while his right hand stayed slung over his shoulder with his leather pack. "Iya…" Tsukune said in mock fear. "Moka-san is trying to eat me!" He chuckled with a devious grin. Moka narrowed her eyes but returned the grin.

"Thanks for offering! Itaidakimasu!" She giggled out as she leaned forward and bit her small fangs into his neck. He was kind of glad Moka's fangs were not as large as her Inner youkai's fangs or his next plan of action would be rendered impossible. "Oh no you don't!" Tsukune shifted slightly and pulled his arms around her waist, lifting the vampire off the ground. Moka squeaked but refused to let go of her favorite snack. She had to wrap her arms around his neck and tuck her legs beneath her body, and press her knees against either side of his hips.

They walked like that for a minute or so, until the vampire was finally full and removed her fangs, making sure to lick his wound closed. They were just reaching the school gates, so Tsukune finally released his grip and Moka gracefully landed on her feet. She giggled and motioned her hand to Tsukune. "Maybe next time!" She laughed jubilantly. Tsukune waved his hand, shooing her off as if he was annoyed with her. Moka smiled and took his hand, dragging him off toward homeroom.

All the way Moka was blushing, realizing what they had done. Perhaps to Tsukune it was not anything above teasing, but for Moka's kind it was rather an intimate feeding position shared between… "Moka-san." She heard her name on Tsukune's lips. She blinked and looked up. He was standing inside homeroom, holding open the door. Moka had stopped walking, embraced by her heated thoughts. She nervously sputtered out and followed him in.

Homeroom finally ended. Tsukune had fallen asleep for the last half of class. For some reason he felt exhausted. Moka prodded at his back a few times, urging the boy awake. Nekonome-sensei had called them to the front of the room for a minute. Tsukune yawned and ran his hands through his black hair. Why was he so tired? Of course, upon asking himself that question he remembered with unwanted clarity the reason for his fatigue. When he returned home the night before, he had been worried about Moka.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

_He had arrived home just before dinner, having walked Moka to her front door because of her weakened state. Moka's mother had questioned him on the matter, and when Moka had admitted it was her own fault for pushing the idea, the lay of the house questioned no further and thanked Tsukune for his kindness._

_His mother was a bit worried about his late arrival, as it was more so than usual. The young man quickly explained how he and his friends were trying out clubs. He had used that word again, only this time it was pluralized. His mother was quite amazed that the school was giving Tsukune a new, sociable attitude. His mother happily offered him dinner and Tsukune sat down to eat, unaware of the time._

_The sounds of warm conversations were broken when his father announced his arrival home. _

_Tsukune's mother immediately froze, having forgotten herself that her husband was due home, having been lost in her son's attentions. Normally, as it seemed, Tsukune would arrive home at least an hour before his father, giving him time to eat dinner and speak with his mother, but because of his late arrival, he found that his dinner ended the moment that man stepped into the door. Tsukune's smile was wiped from his face and he set down his chopsticks. He would avoid confronting that man at all cost._

_He stood from his seat, thanking his mother for the meal and turned to leave the kitchen._

"_Tsukune, my boy! There you are! Wondering if you were still alive!" Tsukune's path was blocked. The older, black-haired man stood in front of the kitchen entrance with a grin on his face. The older man's expression was anything but genuine._

"_W-welcome home dear." Tsukune's mother nervously called as she stepped up behind Tsukune, trying to avert the father's clearly growing ire. His father ignored her and tossed his coat over the back of the couch. "So, talking with your mother hmm? Keeping her company when I'm gone? How sweet." He laughed. It wasn't a happy or amused laugh. It was empty and full of disgust and jealousy. His father glanced over to the kitchen table where sat the young boy's unfinished meal. "Hn." His father grunted out in sound as he looked up to his son. "So she's feeding you? Thought I talked about that." The man said with a glare, which was directed as his wife. The brown haired woman shook and tried to shirk back. Tsukune stepped to the side, shielding his mother. He held out his arm and glared down at his father._

"_She didn't give me dinner. I took it myself. Why don't you just leave her alone." Tsukune ordered in a fearless tone. "N-no Tsukune… i-it's okay." His mother trembled out. They both knew what would happen, and she tried to defend her only offspring the best she could, but there was no stopping it. With a heavy thrust of air, the older man swung his backhand across Tsukune's face, sending him against the frame of the kitchen entrance. Tsukune's mother cried out in horror, but she didn't move to stop the man. He lowered his hand and glared at Tsukune, who showed no fear, no emotion._

_No he wouldn't satisfy that monster._

"_Don't you have homework to do?" He laughed out as if nothing had occurred between them. "Yes sir." Tsukune robotically responded as he stood up from the wall, wincing from the welt against his shoulder. His father stepped out of the way, allowing him to walk up to his room. The wall itself was cracked and piecing apart from the impact. His father turned and struck his mother. Tsukune flinched, having only made it part way up the steps. He could feel his entire back burning. He didn't know if it was from rag e or having badly landed against his shoulder._

_Tsukune sat at his desk glaring at his notebook for a good hour. He was so lost in thought that he was startled by the footsteps approaching him from behind. He glanced back to see his mother closing his shoji door behind her and shuffling toward him with a small tub of water. Her cheek was red. He only thanked Kami it was an open handed strike. He felt the twisting of his heart as he tried to will up his tears, but nothing came, only empty sobs of breath. His mother knelt down and soothed his worries, gently stroking her hand on his cheek._

_He could hear his father laughing at the television downstairs, probably comfortably drinking, with not a mark on him. He felt his mother tugging at his shirt. He nodded and pulled the black blouse over his head, not bothering to unbutton it. He hadn't even undressed from the day he had been so preoccupied with his morbid thoughts of revenge._

_His mother dipped the cloth she was carrying over her shoulder, into the tub of warm water, which she had mixed with some rubbing salt. She squeezed the cloth and looked up to Tsukune's shoulder. It was a vicious purple now, and some of the skin had broken, as she had suspected. She gently wiped the wound clean. Tsukune had not once showed any sign of pain as she cleaned the injury._

"_You know, this reminds me of when you were younger," She began with a smile. Tsukune picked up his pencil and continued his homework. She knew he was listening though, so she continued. "You were always getting hurt and scraped up when you played with your cousin. I would get calls from your teachers when you would show up to school with injuries you didn't have when you left the house." She laughed softly as she dried the wet mark on his shoulder._

_Tsukune wouldn't tell her where those injuries came from. Kami forbid she ever learned the truth. He would leave the house just fine. His father would walk him to the corner to meet up with Kyouko, at least that was how it was supposed to be. His father insisted he take Tsukune to the corner, that there were some dangerous youkai children in the neighborhood._

_Tsukune's block was aware of the few youkai occupants, as the majority of the block were either ayashi or half-human youkai and a few humans. Tsukune was used to the stories they told, so youkai weren't something foreign to him, but Kyouko had told him not everyone believed in youkai so it wasn't always easy for them._

_One day Tsukune asked him why he could not have a youkai friend. His father told them they couldn't be trusted and should all just disappear. Tsukune disagreed though. It was the first time his father had struck him. _

_He was only three._

_He walked Tsukune to the corner where Kyouko was waiting. She was five. She had asked her uncle why Tsukune had a bruise on his cheek._

_He had laughed and said Tsukune got away from him and tripped on the curb. Tsukune nodded in agreement, and apologized. Kyouko bid her uncle farewell and took Tsukune's hand to walk him across the street. Tsukune's father walked the other way. Kyouko knew something was wrong. She asked her cousin what really had happened. Tsukune explained to her. When they got to school Kyouko had explained to the teachers her cousin fell playing with her, lying, saying they were climbing trees._

_Kyouko always protected him. She was like a sister to him. Tsukune made her promise never to tell his mother. She would cry if she found out he was being hit. His mother often took the blame for the things he had done and take his punishments. He wouldn't let her burden be in vain._

_He continued to do his homework while his mother happily talked of a past that he could no longer find happy memories in. That was okay though, because it didn't matter if he couldn't find any happy memories. As long as she could, he was glad. _

_He'd stayed up nearly the entire night, listening to her laugh._

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

"I'm so glad you two joined the Newspaper Club nya." Tsukune and Moka's homeroom teacher, Nekonome-sensei, had a strange accent. They figured it was remnant from wherever she came from. Her naturally blonde hair clearly shows she was a gaijin at some point. "How did you know we joined that club sensei?" Moka asked with clearly curiosity in her still excited voice. Tsukune was too tired to let her hyper activity rub off on him today and yawned deeply.

The blonde-haired teacher giggled and looked over her rectangle framed glasses with her squint eyes. "I'm the advisor for that club! Morioka-kun told me two students from Class 1 joined and another from Class 2." The woman said with glee. "I'm so happy nya! The club was going to be cut if no one joined it!" She seemed relieved but Tsukune still didn't see the big deal. Moka and Nekonome sensei laughed and giggled about the club, and apparently it was a more active club that took a lot of field trips to encourage journalism.

"Unfortunately nya," The teacher began. "I won't be able to come to the first club day; I have a staff meeting today, so get along with your senpai okay nya?" The blonde woman giggled. Moka nodded and bowed her head. Tsukune bowed his as the pink-haired vampire grabbed his arm and dragged him off to the next class.

After school, Tsukune and Moka walked together toward the room the group would be meeting in today, which was on the second floor, just down the hall from the Board Chairman's office. Standing outside of the room, waiting for them, was Kurumu. The succubus was leaning on the wall, with her bag clutched in front of her. The violet-eyed girl looks up and smiles as she waves at the approaching pair.

Upon entering the room they could clearly see the stacks of newspapers piled up in the far corner desks used as working stations and small printing stations used for mock-ups. The girls were quite awed by everything and looked around the room. Tsukune was far too tired to pay any mind. He tossed his bag onto a desk and ran his fingers through his messy hair. He loosened his red tie and unbuttoned his burgundy jacket. He was about to call to Moka, when the club door was thrust open.

"Good afternoon Ladies… Tsukune," He added as an afterthought. "I'm so glad you could make it to the club!" The dark-eyed young man walked into the room with bouquets of roses in his arms. He offered the roses to Moka and Kurumu. Kurumu blushed and stepped back. Moka giggled at the extravagant affair, finding it all so exciting. Gin flicked back his short hair and smiled invitingly at the girls. "Now I want us all to be friends so you can all call me Gin, Gin-chan works just fine to." The young youkai motioned his hands and walked behind the larger desk in front of the room.

"Alright, so for a quick explanation." The young man put on a serious face as he pressed his hands against the desk. "The goal of the newspaper club is to publish this schools daily events and posting them for all to see." The charming young man raised a brow and touched his hand under his chin thoughtfully. "You mustn't forget that we'll be put into danger from time to time for the sake of reporting! So prepare yourself for!"

After a moment of dead silence (well nearly dead seeing as Moka at this point was giggling and brushing her shoulder against Tsukune who was yawning, while Kurumu whimpered, not very comfortable with senpai's upfront personality). Gin broke out laughing and waved his hand. "Ah I'm just playing! Let's make sure to have fun together!"

The upperclassman picked up a small pile of papers from the desk and held them out. "Now these are the club's ad posters! We'll be posting them around the halls so people can see what we're all about okay!?"

There was little they could do than comply with the request. Tsukune stood to the side with a bored expression on his face, holding the pile of posters in his arms while Moka and Kurumu climbed on step ladders, tacking the ads on the walls. Gin stepped up close and watched as they pinned up the posters. As club president he had to determine the best positions for the posters. Tsukune couldn't understand why he wanted them so high up. It was probably Gin's fault no one joined the club, cause no one could ever see the posters.

"How's this Gin-senpai?" Moka asked as she held a poster in place. Kurumu was having a little trouble balancing on the step ladder and stumbled a bit. "Are you okay Kurumu-chan?" Moka asked in concern, turning her head over to the blue-haired girl. Kurumu whimpered and nodded. Kurumu couldn't reach as high as Moka could, seeing as she was so much smaller so struggled to get the poster as high as the vampire did.

Tsukune opened an eye. He was nearly asleep on his feet. When he did he saw Gin crouching down, looking up. "They need to be just a little higher, than you can tack 'em on." He said with a grin. Gin glanced over to Tsukune, not bothering to move from his spot. Tsukune glared at Gin threateningly but the boy grinned and stood to his feet. He laughed and patted Tsukune on the back. The two girls tacked the posters on, oblivious of what was going on, and looked over at the two boys.

"Don't look so left out Aono!" He chuckled. Tsukune ignored the fact the older youkai was patting his hand right on his still unhealed injury. The girls climbed off the step stools and looked to each other, not really sure what he was laughing about. Gin took the posters from Tsukune's arms and motioned for the girls to follow. "Come on, a few more places!" The upperclassman laughed nad lead the girsl down the hall.

"Grab the steps Aono!" Gin called out. Tsukune did as he was told. He wasn't going to get involved, but if that perverted guy took his pranks a step farther, or if the girls noticed, he would have to do something. Moka would die of embarrassment if she found out someone saw.

There he goes again. Thinking about what Moka would think of the situation. Was he really growing that attached? He sighed and folded the step stools. He looked to his hand, feeling something wet and slimy. The young man cursed under his breath realizing his palm had started bleeding again. He wiped it off on his jacket. Luckily it had stopped. It seems it had simply leaked a bit. He wondered what had brought on that reaction.

"Tsukune come on!" He heard Moka call from down the hall. "Slave-driver!" He called back in teasing, hoisting the stools over his head and walking toward them. That hentai better not touch Moka that much he knew. If she was so much as brushed against he'd make sure the last white thing he sees is the approaching tile floors. She's had enough harassment in middle school. She didn't need these kinds of sexual deviants in high school.


	10. Petite and Loli

**Chapter 10: Petite and Loli**

The group had finally finished posting up the club ads. They couldn't use the last few ads because they had been soaked through with something sort of red ink stain. Moka and Tsukune stayed quiet about the situation. Tsukune knew it was his fault because his hand had started to bleed again, and Moka recognized the scents as Tsukune. She recalled a few times before she would catch the faint scent of his bleed when she wasn't at all close. Perhaps she would ask him about it on the way him? The three returned to the club room.

"Well good work guys! I'll see you tomorrow!" Gin said with a grin. "I have a few things to take care of tonight, finish up here, so I'll see you tomorrow after school." With that the upperclassman dismissed the three.

Kurumu, Moka and Tsukune walked to the front gate together. Kurumu bowed her head and smiled to the two.

"Thank you for letting me join club with you. I have to get home before mother starts to worry. Good night Moka-san, Tsukune-kun." The violet-eyed girl said with a giggle as she turned and raced off down the south street. They watched as the succubus ran out of sight. Tsukune turned to Moka with a grin.

"Ready to go?" He asked, turning to make his way up the street, without waiting for Moka to respond. The vampire blinked and turned after Tsukune.

"Ne, Tsukune? Can I ask you something?" She questioned as she caught up to his side. Tsukune considered her query and pursed his lips in thought. "You just did." He calmly replied with a blank expression on his face, but his voice full of teasing. Moka pouted and swatted at his shoulder, causing the young man to chuckle at her reaction. Moka slipped her arms between his and pulled him close. It was a gesture that had become more frequent between the two when they walked. Tsukune, at first, was not all that caring for the physical contact, but now he feels a bit awkward if she wasn't bearing her weight down on him.

"Can I ask you a question, that isn't this one?" She amended. Tsukune took less time to think over her question before nodding in agreement to her curiosity.

As the two walked the cool spring air was heavy with moisture as the rainy seasons were edging closer as May inched onward. Moka dug her small fang against her lower lip as she thought on how to word her question. She didn't want to sound as if she was prying, but she also wanted to be clear about her reasoning behind it.

"Why does your hand bleed?" She quickly sputtered out. Tsukune stopped mid step. Moka hadn't been expecting the sudden halt and nearly staggered. The emerald-eyed girl looks up to Tsukune with a frown. The young man was staring at the ground with contempt. Moka began to panic. Had she cross the line?

"I-I'm sorry! I'm not prying it…it's just I was worried." Moka put her nails to her teeth and looked to the ground. Tsukune looked up to his friend. Moka turned her head away not wanting to look him in the eye. He began to slowly walk, allowing Moka to lean on him as she thought.

"It's just…" Her soft voice called out, barely above a whisper. The sounds of children could be heard playing in the park across the road from them, the occasional vehicle driving slowly by. She still had not looked up to him, and continued to stare at the ground.

"Tsukune has been so kind to me since the start of semester. He's protecting my seal…" She spoke as she gripped her hand to the silver restriction trying to emphasis her words. Moka looks up to Tsukune. He visibly frowned seeing her expression of genuine sadness.

She still pitied him.

It was something he still couldn't believe… How could someone like this, pity him?

"I just want to take care of Tsukune!" Moka finally blurted out. Overwhelmed by her confession Moka blushed a deep crimson and tried to further explain but her words were murmured in such a low voice that the vampire assumed the young man wouldn't be able to hear them.

"_I feel bad Tsukune has trouble. I want to help him because I like him."_

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and looked off toward the sky. Clouds were forming overhead. Seems a spring storm was rolling in, warming the air around them. Lightning visibly rips across the clouds. Tsukune pulled his arm from Moka's grip. The pink-haired vampire frowned at the loss of contact. She supposed it was his right if he felt uncomfortable. She should not have questioned it, or brought it up. It wasn't her place.

Tsukune unbuttoned his burgundy school jacket. He silently thanked himself for always wearing the long sleeve uniform. He removed his jacket and placed it over the vampire's head. The sudden action surprised her. Moka blinked and looked up to Tsukune, who simply grinned. She squeaked out when a droplet of rain hit the top of her now covered head. The young man pulled the girl close to his body as they walked toward her home. She lowered her head and leaned it against his chest, now that his arm was craned over her shoulders, pulling her into close contact to protect her from the rain.

"They're old scars from an accident when I was younger. Sometimes when I'm stressed out, it bleeds. Being in a new club," Tsukune was not able to finish his explanation before Moka looked up. "Was joining the club too much for Tsukune?" He chuckled at her thoughtfulness, but shook his head just as they neared her fence. He opened the gate and allowed the girl to step in, before closing it, creating a barrier between them.

"No way! I saw club president peeping at your panties so I got a bit sour, wanted to knock him out good, but that wouldn't be much of an example for you would it?" He said with a chuckle before walking off. Moka's face flushed red. "N-n-nani?!" The vampire sputtered out. Tsukune was at the end of the block. He waved his hand. "Yea he's a freak, you better watch out for him. See you tomorrow Moka-san. Ja Ne!" With that Tsukune turned to race into the street. Moka tried to yell after him, but her front door opened. "Moka!" Her mother called firmly, causing the young girl to flinch.

"What are you doing in the rain?! Get inside before you get wet!" She commanded. Moka gripped Tsukune jacket around her. She was still beet red. "Hai Hahau-e…" She turned and walked into the house. Once inside Moka carefully folded the jacket and set it by the door side table to take it with her in the morning. Her mother watched in amusement.

The two women sat in the dining room and had dinner together. Moka spoke of the club, keeping the embarrassing details of what Tsukune told her out of the conversation, and talked about the friends she was making. Her mother smiled.

"So you have been keeping up with your supplements than, all by yourself?" The older vampire questioned. There was a hint of amusement deep in her crimson eyes as she twirled a strand of silver hair between her fingers. Moka stared at her bowl, avoiding eye contact with her mother when she nodded, not trusting her voice to betray her.

After dinner Moka made her way to the bathroom with her bathing supplies. Her home, though outwardly a typical Japanese home, was mostly decorated in Western style furnishings and appliances, considering her origins from the West. She had a tall glass-encased shower and a separate tub. Against the wall, just over the sink was a mirror. Moka set her things on the edge of the sink before walking over to the mirror. She stared at her reflection and blushed.

"I can't believe senpai saw them…" The vampire said, quietly preferring that Tsukune accidentally glimpsed them. The thought only deepened the color on her already pink face. "I wonder which ones they were today…?" She questioned as she reached down to her skirt and slowly lifted them to see. "**Fool!" **The Inner voice scolded. "Kyaaa!" Moka dropped to the ground in a crouch and held her hands over her head, having, quite literally, scared herself.

Moka opened her emerald eyes and lookd around. The Rosary's center was glowing a deep red and the restriction pulled from her chest, emitting a warm energy. "**Simply kill the boy for peeping without your consent!**" She demanded. Moka shook her head. "B-but…" She tried to defend. "**Don't let that boy make you weak! I refuse to allow him such an advantage!**" With those final words the enraged voice silenced.

Moka sighed and walked over to her bathtub. She made sure to pour an herb antidote into the filling water so it would mix properly, and distill the water's purifying attributes.

Tsukune made it to his house just as the rain began to really downpour.

"Tadaima!" The young man called as he kicked off his shoes in the gaken and stepped into his slippers. "Okaerinasai!" His mother called. "Did you have a good day?" Tsukune could hear that she was in the kitchen preparing his father's plate. "Yea, club was… interesting. I have homework to do so I won't be down tonight!" He announced out of courtesy more than anything. He never came out of his room while his father was home. "H-hai." His mother finally responded after a moment of silence. She rather missed their time together after he would arrive home from school, but she supposed that is what it was to grow up and become independent.

That night Tsukune couldn't get to sleep. His mother had brought him a plate of food to his room before his father came home. The older man had noticed one of the bowls missing from the cabinets when his mother was washing up. He had slapped her. The rest of the evening Tsukune listened as that man yelled at his mother, calling her a useless whore and a terrible mother for not allowing her son to learn to fend for himself. The woman not once argued back, nor did she cry. She never cried, and it was for Tsukune's sake that she never shed a tear. Tsukune was livid. As much as he wanted to cry for his mother, he could not. If only he could take her place, but that would not be, not after…

Tsukune felt his body begin to burn as the oxygen left his lungs. _"Not again." _He painfully thought as he tried to call away the burning pain that slowly ran up from his hand, along his arm, toward his back. He pulled his legs to his chest, tossing his comforter about. His was finally able to release a groan as he rolled onto his stomach, trying to relieve the pain in his back. Anytime his pajamas rubbed against his skin it would cause a sensation that felt like fire was flaring across his back. The searing pain had grown too much and the young man finally blacks out.

The next morning Tsukune made his usual path down the sidewalk. Moka stood leaning against her fence with his jacket in her arms. "Ohyao." Tuskune blandly greeted. "Ohayo Tsukune!" The vampire greeted with her opposing energy. "Moka is too bright in the morning." Tsukune complained. Moka laughs and holds out his jacket to him. "Well if I tried to be all grumpy in the morning like Tsukune my face would get stuck like that!" The vampire giggled. Tsukune took his jacket and slung it over his shoulder. "My face is not stuck like this…." He said with little confidence. The two walked off toward school together.

Gin was walking around campus, asking questions about Tsukune and Moka and their level of intimacy toward one another.

"Excuse me ladies, do you have a sec?" Gin called to a pair of female students with a charming grin. The girls were delighted with the older student's attentions. He seemed so mature and cool. He brushed his hands through his black hair and chuckled.

"I was wondering if you know about Aono and Akashiya. They're always hanging out, and I was wondering: are they dating?" The girls giggled at their senpai. He raised brow. "Well," One began. "Moka-chan is always kissing him on the neck." She was rather envious of the young man. "Yeah," the other began. "They totally don't match. Aono doesn't seem to return any of her affections at all. I feel sorry for Moka-chan." The second girl admitted. "Oh is that so…" Gin said with a grin, than began to laugh to himself. The two girls looked to each other in concern, and then quickly left their senpai to his own devices. He was starting to creep them out.

Kurumu had been watching the upperclassman while he made his rounds, continuing to question students. The succubus knew something was up. If Moka found out that Gin was trying to take advantage of her and she knew something but said nothing, she might be punished for her disloyalty and once again find herself alone. Kurumu swallowed fearfully at the thought and raced off.

Afterschool Gin met Tsukune out in the halls by himself, a rarity in itself seeing, if the rumors were correct, Moka was always by his side. The young youkai male took this is a sign to his favor. "Yo Tsukune-kun!" The upperclassman called out to the young man. Tsukune turns to see as Gin walks over to him. "What is it senpai?" Tsukune feigned politeness, seeing as he was still angry with the older boy. Gin laughed and patted Tsukune's back.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're still mad about yesterday? Haha!" The older boy led Tsukune away. "Don't worry so much, harmless fun! Come on! Today we have outdoor activities!" The upperclassman pressed. Tsukune allowed the older boy to lead him away.

"See." Kurumu whispered as she watched the two leave. "What is senpai up to?" Moka questioned. The two youkai girls stood shoulder to shoulder in the hall. The blue-haired girl turned to her friend and shook her head. "I don't think it's anything good. You know some youkai males kill anyone they think may be competition, and Tsukune-kun seems plenty competition." The succubus pointed out. Moka nodded.

"Tsukune could get in trouble if he was caught in a fight. We have to make sure senpai doesn't start anything." The vampire suggested. Kurumu nodded in agreement and the two girls left the hall.

Gin led the young man down an alley where the school's gym buildings sat. Tsukune wasn't too familiar with the particular area senpai was leading him down. Tsukune had a strange feeling come upon him. He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"So why are we in the back of the gym rooms, and where are the girls?" Tsukune wondered, not having seen hide nor hair of them since Kurumu took Moka off to talk to her about 'girl stuff', the succubus had claimed, which only caused the vampire to flush nearly scarlet when the petite girl dragged her off.

"Haha, don't worry! They're on their way! We're here investigating some sort of disturbance in the area." The upperclassman explained. "Disturbance? Here?" Tsukune turned to face him, still not too trusting of the older student. Gin grinned and took out his digital camera which was hanging from a strap around his neck, under his school jacket. "Yep! We're gunna gather some evidence!" He sounded a little too excited for Tsukune's tastes.

"Yeah, supposedly one of the first year students have been caught vandalizing the area, and escaping through that window. I wanna see if an average sized student could actually fit through there." He explained. The window was a small, rectangle shaped frame. Its glass easily slides open to the side and could very well encompass a smaller body.

Tsukune raised a brow and examined Gin. The older boy waved his hand dismissively and narrowed his eyes. "I'm too big. I'm a bit larger than most first years because of my youkai." He clearly explained. It made sense, Tsukune supposed.

"This window?" He pointed up as Gin prepared his camera. The older student nodded as Tsukune moved a few of the crates around in front of the tall window so he could reach. A lot of the empty crates were discarded storage used on older gym equipment.

"You know Tsukune-kun…" Gin began. "I think I've fallen for Moka. Tuskune raised brow as he climbed on the boxes, his hand holding on the edge of the open window. He looked over to Gin with an incredulous stare. Gin laughed.

"I'm serious! I'm going to make Akashiya Moka mine." Tsukune rolled his eyes at his senpai's proclamation and turned back to the window, reaching up.

"Tsukune!" The two boys looked up, hearing Moka call out to him. Standing at Moka's side was Kurumu, the smaller girl held her hands at her hips.

"What's that noise?" A female's voice came from the window Tsukune stood just beneath. Tsukune quickly jumped off the crates and staggered back.

One of the girls in the room pulled themselves up to peer through the window. "Hey! There's some boys out here!" She cried out, followed by a mass of voices calling out in disgust and annoyance. It was the fifth time that week!"

Gin and Tsukune pulled back in shock.

"The girl's locker room?! Come on senpai!" Tsukune turned nad ran toward where Moka and Kurumu. "C-c-come on! A harmless prank! Oh sh—run!" Gin turned and raced after the three members as a horde of young woman ran around, armed, to the back where the alley sat.

Soon the four club members caught refuge behind the pool's locker building. The army of girls ran clear past them. Gin sat hobbled on the ground, panting. Tsukune punched Gin's shoulder and sneered at him. "Haha ow Tsukune-kun! Come on it was a joke!" The older classman said, rubbing at his arm as he stood.

"You almost got me killed! What if they caught me?" Tsukune glared at Gin who looked off laughing. Moka and Kurumu stood watching the two.

"It's no big deal!" The older boy said. "You probably would have gotten suspended for a day or two!" He admitted. "Suspended!" Tsukune was about the choke the lecherous prankster when the four heard the garbled voices of more girls. They all froze.

"What's going on here?" Ichinose and a few of her club members walked out from the front of the building. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed Moka among the loitering group.

"Oh…" She said with distain. The Swim Captain eyed the four of them and noticed Gin short of being physically choked by Tsukune.

"Senpai, I hope you're not causing trouble. If you get caught peeping again you're going to be expelled. You better stop teaching the younger students your old tricks." Ichinose said with annoyance.

She motioned to her club members to go back inside the locker and change. Ichinose herself never seemed to change from her swimming attire and simply wore her uniform on top. They could clearly see this was the case as she had her black blouse unbuttoned, revealing her bikini top.

Gin was immediately at her side snapping pictures. "Aw come on Tamao-chan! You should pose for me again!" he chuckled. Ichinose glared at the youkai male and punched his cheek, knocking him to the ground. "Posing and peeping aren't the same thing!!" The Captain angrily snarled as she stomped away. Gin laughed and sat up, rubbing at his cheek.

"So…senpai." Tsukune began as he crouched down by Gin's side. "You're the peeper?" Gin laughed and stood to his feet, folding his hands behind his head.

"Well no one's caught the peeper, that much to say is true. I wasn't lying when I said it was always near that window and they always, somehow got away." He said with a grin.

"Your're such a dog senpai." Kurumu said, crossing her arms over her chest. Gin narrowed his eyes and turned to the succubus.

"That's wolf to you chibi." He snapped back. Kurumu growled and held out her hands, as if any moment she would release her claws.

"What was that fido?! Don't you have a leg to hump?!" The blue-haired girl shot back.

Moka stood by Tsukune's side, oblivious to what had even started the fight. She chuckled and looked to Tsukune. "What did he mean wolf?" Moka wondered. Tsukune sighed and shook his head.

"I have no idea." He honestly said as he snapped a shot of Kurumu and Gin arguing, for the school paper.

The next day the headline of the paper read: **School peeper caught harassing young loli girls. **

Gin had gotten detention for the next week after such deplorable behavior. The youkai sighed and scratched his head as he sat locked up in detention with Nekonome-sensei watching over him. "And tonight was gunna be such a nice moon too!" The boy complained. "Shh! No talking in detention nya!"

Kurumu was embarrassed to no end though.

"Tuskune-kun! I am not a loli! I'm totally of age!" She defended. Tsukune blinked. "Exactly _of age_ for what?" He regretted his questioning and face-palmed when the succubus blushed and turned her head way. Moka laughed and patted Tsukune's back.

Well there was always tomorrow.

In the Board Chairman's office Komiya Saizou sat behind his father's desk as the older man stood staring out of the window, watching as the newspaper club handed out papers.

"Outo…" Saizou whined as he leaned forward on the desk. The older man chuckled and glanced back at his impatient son.

"Relax my son. If you rush things than you will only further sully our good name. Is that what you want?" His father sent him a disheartening glare. The young man shook his head and swallowed nervously.

"Good…" He chuckled. "Good." The Chairman turned back to stare out of the window.


	11. Kawaii Kodomo

**Chapter 11: Kawaii Kodomo**

It was late May and midterms were finally at an end. After three days of stress and work, the fruits of the student's labors were posted on the bulletin board to see. Two hundred fifty six students in the freshman class, ordered in level of performance. The curriculum was of Japanese standard and it was a difficult trial if one was not prepared for such endeavors. Students desperately crowded around the scores posted on the first floor bulletin. Cries of horror and shock echoed across the clamoring room.

"I failed!" Some students cried as they were comforted by nearby classmates.

Their aspirations of becoming business men and going to universities were pulled from beneath them in that instance. Moka had walked up to the board with Tsukune at her side. They had left class together and were waiting on Kurumu. She was one of the many students at the very end of the board sobbing at her failing grade.

All the students were amazed at Moka's level. She had gotten into 13th place. The males cried out her perfection, jealous of her attentions always being on Tsukune. She giggled and looked to Tsukune. The pink-haired vampire giggled and pressed the tips of her fingers together.

"What score placement did you get into Tsukune?" She cutely blinked. Kurumu shuffles over to the two, defeated by her placement. The blue-haired youkai looked up to Tsukune who folded his arms behind his head.

"I got into 128th place." He laughed and glanced away. "Right in the middle, but without Moka-san's help on my math I would have been stuck further behind." He said with a smile. Moka blushed and lowered her head. Kurumu sighed and laid her head on Moka's shoulder. "Moka-san should tutor me too." The succubus cutely whined, embarrassing the vampire further.

"I'm not that great at math!" She said abashedly. Tsukune smiled at her reaction. That was probably why no one ever approached her in middle school. She has always been so shy and beautiful. They were jealous of her abilities. He cleared his throat at his own thoughts. When did he start using terms like beautiful and shy?

"Ne, Tsukune?" Moka looked up to the young man with her emerald eyes. She blushed and looked to her feet. "I'm thirsty, can I suck your blood?" Kurumu and Tsukune nearly fell over and laughed at the vampire. Tsukuen straightened himself up and sighed.

"At least wait until lunch Moka-san." Tsukune chuckled. Moka giggled and nodded. Kurumu leaned in and smiled. "Hey did you two see who got first place?" The two looked to the succubus. Kurumu crossed her hands under her chest and held her head up. Kurumu pointed to the end of the board.

"It was that first year Sendou Yukari." She noted. Tsukune raised a brow. "Who's that?" He asked, having no idea. Moka and Kurumu gaspednad looked to him. "Don't you know?" Moka interrogated. Tsukune narrowed his eyes. "No I don't know that's why I asked." He quipped. Moka stuck her tongue out at the boy and he smirked.

"Sendou Yukari is some eleven year old genius that was transferred to this school after passing some genius test!" Kurumu explaimed as the three of them began to walk away from the bulletin board toward the lunchroom. "Genius test?" Tsukune scrutinized. The blue-haired girl narrowed her eyes and turned her head away. "You know what I mean." The succubus said haughtily. Moka laughed and hugged to Tsukune's arm. "It doesn't change the fact that I never heard of her!" He noted obnoxiously. The girls rolled their eyes at the young man's lack of knowledge to such gossiped news.

Hiding behind one of the column pillars that supported the concrete awnings of the courtyard path was a young black haired girl in the high school's uniform. She had the same burgundy skirt, but it was suited to her tiny size. She wore the school's black blouse and a burgundy best over the uniform, seeing as it was summer and too hot for the summer jacket.

On her head she wore a black witch's hat, but the hat's point was furled back and loosely hung. Normally such extravagant items were not allowed in school, but because of Sendou Yukari's exceptional grades she was allowed her eccentric behavior, treated special by the school board.

"Congratulations on number one yet again, Sendou Yukari." A voice spoke with a dark envy that made the young girl inwardly shiver. She turns to see the young man, who was tailed by two other men. The older, white-haired man wore the school's black, long sleeve blouse shirt and claret pants. Around his arm he wore a band that bore his rank as class representative.

"Class Representative…" Yukari softly murmured. He sneered down at the eleven year old. "And look at this, sticking out by breaking school policy. Just because they gave you _special _permission shouldn't give you leeway above other students. As class representative your very existence makes me sick." He growled, pushed the young girl hard enough to make her stagger back.

"Is that Sendou Yukari?" One of the students by the boards spoke up. Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu paused and looked over their shoulders. "Yeah she's getting bullied by her class rep again." Another said in slight pity. Tsukune watched as even though they pitied the girl, they did nothing to help her.

"I bet you still suckle from your mom, I can smell it from here." He chuckled. Yukari narrowed her eyes and was about to retaliate but a rock pelted the representative in the back of the head.

"Who the he—?" He growled as he turned, rubbing the back of his head. Standing in clear view, seeing as the students moved out of the way, was Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu. The young man stood with his school jacket unbuttoned and hands buried in his pocket.

"Yamete kudasai." Tsukune kindly asked him to stop, but the student wouldn't be deterred so easily. He chuckled and raised his hand to push Yukari again but another rock hit him, this time in the face. He looked up to them. He had never seen the rock coming, nor had he seen Tsukune or the girls move. He glanced over to the pink-haired vampire who had a glare on her face and a few pebbles in hand.

When had she moved to get those? He was watching them the entire time and had seen no motion. Yukari was speechless. She couldn't see it herself but she knew Moka had thrown the rocks. The older girl must be one of the many of youkai hidden in the school, the eleven year old concluded.

"You shouldn't be violent towards girls." Moka threatened with a scowl on her face, the likes of which no student had ever seen on her angelic face.

Tsukune had been the one to hand Moka the stones and whispered to her: if she didn't stand up for Sendou, no one would. The vampire was encouraged by his words. He understood by the way Moka glared at the older boy. It was like when she was bullied at school. Everyone would whisper and pity her, but no one ever did anything to stop it, until that day Tsukune stood up for her.

The othr students were amazed by Moka's selflessness. They males and females in the courtyard turned to glare at the class rep. "Look at that even Moka stood up t o his bullying!" One female cried. "Jerk, who do you think you are!?" A male student shouted. Moka felt a hint of pride in her chest knowing that because she stood up to him, other students called out in the girl's aide. The class rep found himself suddenly outnumbered. He scoffed. "Whatever, let's go guys." He had his two lackeys turned and walked away. "See you in class Sendou…" The rep laughed and went off, disappearing into the crowd.

Yukari slowly turned to face Moka, who was now brilliantly smiling. Tsukune groaned and turned his head away. "Man I'm hungry! Let's go see what they have for lunch today!" The young, dark-haired man complained. Moka laughed and nodded, dropping the rest of the stones from her hand. The emerald eyed vampire turned to follow Tsukune. Kurumu looked back to Yukari who was staring at the pair.

"Kurumu!" Moka called. The succubus quickly snapped to attention and followed after the pair. The rest of the students slowly dispersed to take advantage of their lunch period. Yukari hesitated, standing in place for a moment or two. She pulled all of her courage into her feet and raced after the trio.

The group sat together in the lunchroom, their table having gained one more member.

"Thank you so much! You really saved me!" The young, eccentric girl cried out. Yukari sat seated by Kurumu, who was across from Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune ate his bento, that Moka had made for him and Moka was sipping on some tomato juice, pouting at Tsukune for buying it for her instead of letting her suck his blood. Tsukune ignored her pouty face, because sometimes it was too cute to resist.

"My name is Sendou Yukari! I'm a first year!" She exclaimed happily. Moka smiled and removed her juice can from her lips. "I heard that you were in the same grade as us and only eleven! That's so amazing! And your hat is so cute!" Moka beamed. Tsukune glanced over to the pink-haired vampire from the corner of his eye. She always seemed so happy just talking to others. It didn't matter who it was it seemed, but for some reason he felt content seeing her smile.

Kurumu raised her brows as she swallowed a mouthful of food. "Yeah she's supposed to be really smart, and she's pretty cute for a chibi." The blue-haired succubus teased. Yukari pouted at the succubus but Moka giggles. "She's so cool." The vampire agreed. Yukair froze and blushed. She shook her head, waving her hands in embarrassment. The young girl blushed and looked down to her lap. "N-no way. You're the cool one and so pretty…I actually…" Yukari paushed, cuasing the others to stop eating.

"I love you Moka-san!" Yukari exclaimed. Tsukune and Kurumu simultaneously choke on their rice and look up to the girl who has sprung from her seat to hug Moka. "Every day I would see you walking to class and each time I felt a bit of my heart slowly fall in love with you!" Yukari explained with admiration in her eyes. "Now you stood up for me, and I've made my decision!" Yukari looked up to Moka who was fidgeting uncomfortable, and not because Yukari was handling her in such a fond manner, but because most of the lunchroom, including Tsukune and Kurumu, were staring at them.

"Please, Moka-san, go out with me. Is it bad dating someone you like?" Yukari questioned in fear of rejection. Moka looked down to the small girl, confused. She looked to Tsukune who stared at her in equal confusion. "I er…" The vampire stammered. "As…um, a friend?" She questioned, hoping it was the right answer.

"Yey!! I'm so happy!" Yukari shouted in joy and rubbed her face against the vampire's chest in the least comfortable manner. "Iya!" Moka cried in embarrassment. At this point Kurumu was beet red, staring down at her obento.

The next day Yukari was wlaking between classes with Moka and Tsukune. The tiny girl was hugging Moka from behind, invasively stroking Moka's breasts. Tsukune ignored it lest he sstart bleeding from his nose at the thought. Moka whined and sighed, unable to get past the awkward feeling. Moka finally collapsed to the ground, Yukari giggling and continuing her activity. Tsukune stopped and face-palmed at the sight.

"Will you two stop?!" The young man couldn't really handle this much. "M-make her stop…for some reason I can't move…" Moka pathetically whined. Yukari released Moka from her grip and stood, walking over to Tsukune. She glared up at the young man. "Don't you get in my way! I don't want my beautiful Moka tainted by your filthy hands." Yukari threatened. Tsukune looked as if he were slapped. Did she perhaps know…? No impossible.

"I love Moka-san and I'm declaring war on you Aono Tsukune!" Yukari affirmed, reaching her hand out, but suddenly someone grabbed her wrist. Yukari looks up. Moka was finally able to stand on her feet with Tsukune's help.

"Ishigami-sensei." Tsukune said aloud. The tall, dark-haired teacher smiled at the group and released Yukari's hand. She wore a black bandana on her hair. She had long, tightly knit braids that hung down, strand by strand from the rag. The teacher smiles, chuckling.

"Sorry Sendou but I need to borrow 'your' Moka-san. Akashiya-san has an appointment with me, right?" Ishigami Hitomi is the school's art teacher. She is pretty popular among students cause of her carefree personality. She often wears a long white coat covered in various paints and stains. Moka blinks and stands to her feet.

"That's right!" Moka said with a giggle. "Ishigami-sensei is having me model for her classes." The vampire admitted as she looked to Tsukune with a light blush. Tsukune swallowed and looked away. Why did she look at him like that? "bye!" Moka bowed her head and followed Ishigami down the hall. Yukari whined at the loss of Moka's attentions, or rather her forced attentions onto the vampire. Tsukune felt a little disappointed.

Normally he and Moka would have their last period together, but because she was assisting another class, she was excused from her final class period. Kurumu was in that class with them and was assigned to take notes for the vampire, more like volunteered Tsukune had teased her.

The young man sighs and heads to class, alone. Yukari watched as the once confident boy walked away with a heavy and dismal air about him. From around the corner, a dark shadow watched Yukari as she walked her way to class.

After class Tsukuen and Kurumu walked to club. The succubus told Tsukune that Moka would meet them at the clubroom after Ishigami's painting class was done. Yukari followed the two discreetly up the steps toward club. The pair walk into the clubroom, Kurumu is greeted by the _overly _friendly club president and Tsukune greets him with a not-so-playful punch on the arm.

"Hey where's Moka-san?" Gin questioned. It was odd not seeing Tsukune and Moka together. As much as the upperclassmen was trying to get Moka to fall in love with him, even he found it a foreign, although welcomed, sight. Yukari made her way to the stairwell where she would be hidden from any prying eyes. The young girl looked around and pulled a small straw doll from her book pack.

"Well Moka-san here or not, we have something important to report on today before the papers are distributed, this will be our front cover story." The club president explained with a serious air about him. Tsukune and Kurumu sat at their stations and looked over to the upperclassman. Tsukune had a bored look on his face. He leaned his arm on the desk and his chin rested on his hand. "_Senpai looks pretty serious._" The young man thought as the youkai male pulled out some sheets of paper.

"ISeven girls have disappeared just in the last month. Such a high number has put the school chair on edge. We are supposed to be a reputable youkai-human school and for this to happen blemishes our records." Gin handed out the papers as he explained. It seemed he had gathered information on the missing girls.

On the other side of school Moka had finished modeling for Ishigami-sensei's class. The group was dismissed, fawning over the fact they got to paint such a beautiful figure. Moka was given a white sundress to wear and she was seated in the center of class with a summer hat which matched her dress. Her long pink hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she held a sunflower in her hand.

Moka sighed and stood from her seat. She was so embarrassed but she would hope her efforts would prosper. Ishigami was tutoring the vampire, helping her paint a special portrait. The vampire remembers that Tsukune's birthday was at the end of May. She remembers in middle school that his cousin would pick him up at school every May 30th and tell him happy birthday. The three would walk together down the road to their homes. Moka was always too embarrassed to tell Tsukune anything.

The young boy seemed to not enjoy his birthday at all. He would always be in a bad mood, more so than usual. She wanted to make up for all those times where she never wished him a happy day. She stood from her seat and bowed to Ishigami.

"Thank you so much for your help sensei! I'll see you tomorrow!" Moka said cheerily. Ishigami smiled and petted Moka's head. "Don't worry you're my perfect model. I'll work on an extra long lesson this Saturday with you, after classes." She offered. Moka bowed and looked to the clock in the room.

"I have to get to club! Thank you again!" Moka waved and raced out of the room, sliding the art room door closed behind her. Ishigami grinned. One by one her braids seemed to come to love and sat up curled of their own will. She stoked her index finger along the head of the braid and chuckled as the tendrils softly hissed. "In due time…Akashiya Moka, soon." Ishigami murmured to herself as she lovingly scratched the strand that behaved more like a snake than a braid of hair.

Yukari stooped down in the stairwell and chuckled. She looked to the straw doll known as a Warawara-kun. Youkari held a strand of hair in her hand and stuffed it into Warawara-kun's belly. The doll was a magical item that could control the body of a person to an extent, all one needed was to place a strand of the individual's hair into the doll. Yukari giggled evilly and held onto the doll's arms.

"I'll teach you to get in my way Tsukune-kun." The girl mused.

Moka slide the club door open with her usual cheery demeanor. Yukari had been so into her revenge she had not noticed Moka entering the cub room.

"Sorry I'm late~!" Moka called. Yukari pulled Warawara-kun's arms up She would have Tsukune grope the chest of that blue-haired girl and get him expelled as the pervert she knew he was!

Gin glanced over to Moka and grinned. "My love! You're late! What could have possibly kept you from me!?" Gin jumped from his seat to embrace Moka, but Tsukune was pulled from his chair by an invisible force. Kurumu shrieked and ducked at the sudden action. Having moved out the way Tsukune pulled forward into Gin and Moka. Tsukune's left hand grabbed Gin's shoulder and his right, Moka's Rosary. Tsukune was slammed into the ground, face-first into the wall. The group looked over to Tsukune in shock.

Moka looked down to her chest to where her Rosary no longer sat. Gin and Kurumu shivered feeling a powerful youki in the room. Kurumu shook and pulled her hands over her chest as she stepped back. She recognized that youki. Gin, on the other hand, had never felt Moka's true youki before now. Tsukune sat up, rubbing his now red face. He looked to his hand, cursing under his breath. He looks up and now sees a silver-haired Moka, glaring down at him.

Yukari stood up from the steps, having felt the youki. The shadow that had been tailing her grinned from its spot around the corner. Yukari stood tiptoed and looked into the window of the clubroom. Her heart thudded against her chest seeing the visage of the silver-haired youkai known as Akashiya Moka.

"A vampire…" Yukari murmured in shock and amazement. Moka proudly stood with her hands crossed over her chest. Gin felt himself fallen completely in love with the girl he wants to claim as his woman.

"my so _this _is Moka-san's true form…" Gin grinned, walking over to her. Kurumu tried to stop the youkai but Tsukune sighed and shook his head at the succubus. He'd learn the hard way. Tsukune lazily looks over to the club window and motions for Kurumu to open it. The succubus hesitated at first but trotted over to the window and lifted it.

"You _dare _call me by my first name? You filthy **dog **I am 'sama' to you." As the youkai lunged at the vampire, Moka lifted her leg in an arching motion, butterfly kicking the upperclassmen straight across the room, and out the window that Kurumu just opened. The succubus squeaks and jumps back ant the sudden brush of air, holding down her skirt. Tsukune stood and looked over to Moka, her Rosary still in hand. The vampire's ruby eyes glance over to the artifact. Tsukune pulls it behind his back and she is forced to look up into his face.

"You look mad Moka-san…" Tsukune tried to stay calm, lest agitate her more than she clearly already was. Moka's eyes glanced around the room. Kurumu shook when those blood red eyes landed on her. Suddenly a shriek shot in from outside the club door, forcing all heads to turn. Tsukune slides the door open and sees a figure racing off with Yukari in arm.

"Moka-san!" Yukari cried out but a hand quickly snapped over her mouth. Tsukune turned and glared at Moka, before racing out after them. Moka stood there for a moment, considering her options. She could simply leave and not deal with this.

"She looks up to you…" A soft, frightened voice of Kurumu bubbled up to the vampire's ears. Moka glanced over to her, the succubus held her head down, gripping at the ends of her skirt nervously. Moka rolled her eyes and went after Tsukune, followed by Kurumu.


	12. The Heiress and the Stone

**Chapter 12: The Heiress and the Stone**

Gin groaned in pain as he sat himself up. He rubbed at his now painfully throbbing jaw.

"Let me go!!!" A high-pitched female voice cried out. The upperclassman pushes to his feet and looks over, seeing three older students toting around a young girl. The three of them wore school uniforms, the one carrying the young girl was the white-haired class representative that had been harassing Yukari earlier.

The trip raced off of school property, and as soon as they reached the vicinity of the river that was located at the edge of the woods near the school, they slammed the young girl to the ground, her tiny body rolling among the dirt and muddy ground.

"So disgusting…your kind." The class rep darkly chuckled. The other two students laughed and watched as their leader's face slowly contorted and became covered in scales The tiny girl gasped and pushed to herself into a sitting position as quick as she could.

"Y-you're a youkai." She pointed out as she stood, trembling at the sight of his transformation. The other two human students grinned. "He's more than some youkai!" One lackey proudly announced. "He's a man of justice." The other laughed. The representative's face elongated into a snout and his eyes shifted into reptile-like pupils. At the end of it sat to horns. His skin now a scale covered green with white spikes running down his neck. A long scaly tail pulled from his maroon pants and his hands became scaled claws.

"Hahaha… we have no need for a boarder race in out class" The now fully transformed class representative chuckled in a hissing tone as he flickered his reptilian tongue out at the girl. Yukari had no idea he was a Lizardman youkai. They were fiercely intelligent warriors that were intensely loyal to their companions, but behave aggressively toward everyone else.

Gin watched from behind a tree. He narrowed his eyes as he listened. "_A border race huh? That means she's a witch?" _The club president lowered his body his eyes glowing a dark yellow as he pulled back his lips, revealing fangs.

Yukari narrowed her eyes and pursed her tiny lips. If Moka was a powerful vampire, than she wouldn't want a weak person like Yukari around. She had to stand up for herself… for once. She held out her hand and a bright, pink wand appeared in the witch's grip. She opened her mouth to call out a spell, something to quickly stun the Lizardman but the youkai was faster than she had expected. He snapped his head out, clamping his fangs into her want, cracking it. Yukari cried out and fell back to the ground. "_Oh no! Without my wand I can't use my magic!" _She thought in panic. Tears were threatening to fall from her eyes as the three men surrounded her.

"I'm a little hungry fellas, you don't think anyone will notice an eight person missing… especially if it's this annoying girl, right?" He chuckled darkly, gnawing on the wand, splintering it to pieces. The other two chuckle din amusement.

Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu just make their way across the open field of grass toward the river. They were shocked by what they saw. The three students were face to face with a large, purple-furred wolf that stood on its hind legs, and wore clothing, the school uniform. Moka chuckled to herself in amusement.

"A werewolf." She spoke up, noting Tsukune's raised brow, having himself been surprised by the site. The werewolf stood between the Lizardman and Yukari. "I guess he was brave enough to help her." Tsukune smirked to himself.

Moka felt a stinging pain, many call it annoyance, and normally such a feeling does not warrant for attempted murder. Moka swung her hand out to hit Tsukune, but he caught her wrist, to both Kurumu and the vampire's surprise. Tsukune smiled and looked over to Moka's glare. Her thin brows twisted down slightly at his expression.

"You are indebted to me." She growled, pulling her hand from his grip, and all but disappearing from his side. Kurumu gasped. "W-where did she –!?" The succubus gasped, not knowing where the vampire had gone. Tsukune looked down toward the group.

"Come on Kurumu-chan, let's help Yukari." The young man called as he slid down he grassy incline toward the river. The succubus spread out her wings and took to the air after Tsukune.

"Out of our way Morioka. She's our prey you stupid wolf." The class representative hissed. Gin snorted and pulled his lips back, revealing his fangs. "You really think I'm gunna let someone pathetic like you pick on a lovely young lady?" The lycan shot back. "Why you!" The Lizardamn charged the werewolf but all figures force, feeling a looming youki hovering over them.

"W-what is that? Such an intense youki…" The Lizardman looked around not knowing what or who it was. The werewolf easily remembered the youki, just from moments before. Having been kicked out of a window by it doesn't dissolve from one's memories so quickly.

"**I see how it is. You pick on a lonely little girl, simply because she's of a hated race…"** The dark voice of the Inner youkai came. Everyone was looking around; none had any idea where the creature was hidden. There was forest and trees all around, and could easily hid her figure from them, and distort her voice.

Tsukune stood crouched behind a tree, just a few feet from Yukari. "A hated race?" Tsukune whispered. Kurumu landed behind him, leaning her hands on his shoulder so she could peer over his head. Kurumu nodded, Tsukune felt the motion, but carefully watched Yukari who stood shielded by the werewolf. Knowing Moka she would attack anything in her way so he needed to get Yukari out of there before it happened.

"Yeah, don't you know? She's a witch. It's hard to tell if a witch is a supernatural or a human, so they used to be called "Boundary beings", but today they're just called half-breeds and are discriminated against." The succubus explained. Tsukune narrowed his eyes. How disgusting! Kurumu sighed. "They're hated by both human and youkai so a lot of the times they just don't belong." The blue-haired girl added sadly, almost in pity for the young girl.

Tsukune and Kurumu look up feeling the killing intent growing. Moka steps out from the darkness, her hand casually sat on her hip. An evil laugh purrs in her pale throat. Everyone was too shocked to do anything.

"W-who's that?" One of the lackeys dared to speak up. The Lizardman knew what it was without even asking: intense, killing youki, ruby red eyes, and silver hair. She was an S-Class daiyoukai, a vampire. Moka laughed darkly and held out her hands.

"**I don't appreciate having to do this **_**again!**__" _The youkai's voice ran with a bitter tone, cutting chills down the spines of those present. Kurumu still wasn't used to it and even still: when the youki wasn't poised at her, it was still terrifying. Being shown her place once, was enough. "**You will learn to take away someone under my protection.**" The daiyoukai hissed. Yukari's eyes widened at Moka's words. Protection?

Tsukune allowed a smirk to slip past his lips. She was slowly learning, but she still couldn't control herself. "Kurumu!" Tsukune silently urged. The succubus nodded and the young man raced out from hiding.

"**Now die!**" Moka laughed coldly as she leapt at the Lizardman, throwing kick into his slack-jawed expression. She had jumped high enough to allow her kick to cut straight into his open mouth, tearing his fangs from their very roots, and breaking his jaw in several places.

It was all happening so fast. The werewolf had never seen anyone, save for himself, move at such speeds. Suddenly the wolf felt someone grab the scruff of his collar. "W-what the?!" He looked up to see Kurumu the succubus, lifting him off the ground into the air. "You'll thank me later!" She warned.

The werewolf looks down and catches sight of Tsukune running in, scooping Yukari up into his arms. The witch curls up against his chest, covering her eyes from the carnage. The second Tsukune leapt out of the way, the body of the Lizardman tore across the air, clearing through two tree trunks. The werewolf stared wide-eyed as the succubus set him down out of the way, collapsing to the ground herself.

"Mou! You're heavy!" She complained, rubbing at her lower back. Tsukune stood, Yukari still cradled in his arms. He cursed under his breath. Yukari's heart was racing faster than she had ever felt it before. She was in danger, and they had come to save them. Moka and Tsukune, even though she had threatened him, he had still saved her. Yukari heard the curse roll off the young man's lips. She looked up to his face. Tsukune was staring off into the distance. The tiny witch followed his gaze, which fell upon the sight of Inner Moka. She gasped.

She held the two human boys in her hand, their bodies struggling in her grip, which only seemed to tighten around their necks. The Class representative lay unconscious, with a broken jaw and multiple broken bones. Tsukune set Yukari down and raced toward Moka. The witch tried to race after him but the succubus pulled down on Yukari's shoulders and pulled the girl against her body. Yukari helplessly watched. "Don't worry Yukari-chan, I'll save her!" Tsukune called back.

Yukari watched in awe as Tsukune bravely raced toward the enraged youkai. Vampires weren't known for their mercy, especially when they have felt their honor threatened, or their pride was put into question. If given the opportunity, Moka would slowly beat her victims than drain them dry.

Moka's dark laughs suddenly caught in her throat. She felt a powerful grip digging against her hips, and she would be lying to herself if she didn't think it slightly pleasurable. She growls out at the invasive touch, having had enough of those today with her weaker Outer shell allowing…

"I thought you were going to control yourself?" She heard Tsukune whisper from behind her. She could feel him glaring at the back of her head, challenging her.

To the others it looked like Tsukune was standing behind her, talking to her. They did not see the deadly grip he held on her hips nor the dark glare over his eyes. "To think you'd waste your time bullying others like this. You're no better than a bully Moka-san." Tsukune accused. Her red eyes widen at the allegation. She was no bully! Her pride would not allow for such claims. She was a powerful and proud vampire. She did not need to bully _lesser_ creatures to show her strength. She growled again, dropping the two young men. She turned around to face Tsukune, who had since released his grip.

The silver-haired youkai glanced up past Tsukune's shoulder toward the two girls and werewolf, who looked completely confused. She leaned close the Tsukune's ear and whispered something before reaching into his pocket, where he had buried her Rosary for safe keeping.

"**I have not forgotten your debt to me for coming to your rescue**." She darkly teased the boy. Tsukune smirked and nodded. "I'll gladly pay that debt, when it is called forth." He promised as the vampire chuckled and placed the seal back in place. He was quite amusing, she must admit. Perhaps it will be fun having someone she could challenge.

Moka's hair returned to its bright pink and her body collapsed into Tsukune's arms where she soundly rested. Tsukune smiled and brushed her pink strands from her face.

If Yukari hadn't witnessed it, she would have never believed it.

There were really people and youkai that got along. She somehow felt content feeling the succubus' hand pet her head in reassurance. She was under their protection? That meant… she belonged somewhere. The witch began to cry, overwhelmed by the feeling. Kurumu knelt down and pulled the tiny witch into a hug.

Soon the group returned to the Newspaper clubroom and Yukari was sound asleep after all of the trouble, Kurumu cradling her in her arms like a mother would her child.

"Come on senpai, she's been through a lot." Moka pleaded. Tsukune stood with his hands in his pockets, chuckling at Gin's predicament. The upperclassman sighed. Not that it mattered anymore. They knew what his youkai was and could use that against him. The suspicious howls on campus near the locker rooms could now be attributed to the perverted wolf.

"Alright, alright. I'll talk to sensei about letting her join the Newspaper Club." The werewolf finally conceded. The group laughed at the werewolf's sad situation. Moka glanced over to Tsukune who was grinning. She blushed to herself when she held to that bit of memory from the Inner youkai's appearance.

He had been touching her affectionately. The thought made her heart race and only strengthened her resolve on getting him his birthday present done in time. She wanted to spend his birthday with him and make it a special day for him. When she came out of her daydream Tsukune was staring at her. She blushed, squeaked and jumped back all at once. Kurumu raised brow at her, and Yukari was just waking from her sleep.

"Uh… " The pink-haired vampire had no excuse and lowered her head in embarrassment. Gin stood at the front of the clubroom. "Er, okay…" He chuckled and motioned the paper in his hand. "In any case we need to gather some more information on these girls so if you can find anything out through the school day tomorrow we can get the paper printed in time for Monday with our cover story. Tomorrows Saturday so we'll have a half day. We'll meet at the usual time so that should give us enough investigating time." The werewolf explained.

"Oh!" The vampire squeaked, looking up to them. "Um, I may be late to club tomorrow. I have special lessons on Saturday." She noted. Everyone was a little taken off guard by her mention of special classes. Moka didn't seem to be someone to need any tutoring or auxiliary lessons. Never-the-less, club was dismissed for the day.

The next day classes were only half-day since it was Saturday. Students were dismissed to their club activities at noon. Moka had separated from Tsukune after they ate lunch together and after an extra special treat for the vampire. Somehow she managed to drag Tsukune's guard down and sucked his blood. He feigned annoyance with the vampire, but she knew it was half-hearted.

She promised she'd meet him at club after her lessons. Moka went to her extra classes while Tsukune, Kurumu, Yukari and Gin went around campus looking for more information on the missing girls.

Tsukune wandered around campus collecting information. He felt light-headed and grumbled about Moka having taken too much today. He made his way toward the Gallery building. There was a small theater inside the building and a few art rooms, including a large gallery. It was where many of the art and drama clubs did their activities and were the art classes held lessons.

"Thank you so much for tutoring me sensei!" A familiar voice rang out to Tsukune. The young man walked around the side of the building where the first floor windows sat wide open. The art room was particularly hot and dry, usually kept that way to protect the art works, so they often would open windows to help circulate the air as they only used the air conditioning on the hottest of summer days.

"Oh no, Akashiya-san, I should be thanking you for modeling for my classes." Sensei laughed. "Your beauty is that of high art, a true masterpiece." Ishigami chuckled. Tsukune peered through the window. Moka was sitting at a desk with sketching [pencils and paper. Ishigami was standing at her side guiding her.

Tsukune thought it was kind of cute. Moka needed supplementary lessons in art? It was an adorable hobby, and annoying that he found himself using more really weird words like adorable, and cute. He grimaced at his own train of thought, but then blinked when he remembered something Gin had told them before the end of club yesterday. All of the girls were exceptionally beautiful and were perfect models. The werewolf considered taking photography classes just to see the girls but then the disappearances began.

At first, Tsukune assumed it was Gin being a pervert as usual, but something was wrong. He went off to find Kurumu and Yukari.

Ishigami placed her hand on Moka's shoulder and stood over her. She was still blushing from the embarrassing compliment of becoming a professional model. "You're doing great Akashiya-san, maybe you should be teaching this class instead!" She happily laughed, only embarrassing the vampire further. Ishigami grinned darkly.

Tsukune had gone back to the clubroom to find Kurumu and Yukari writing out their notes. "Where's senpai?" Tsukune wondered aloud as he stepped into the room. Yukari shrugged and continued to hum as she wrote.

"He said he's off _investigating_ the locker rooms." The succubus said with an annoyed sigh as she looked up to Tsukune. "Why, what's up Tsukune-kun?" Tsukune looked a bit, worried. The young man sat down with the girls and leaned over.

"What did you two find out about the missing girls?" He asked, the serious expression never leaving his face. Yukari giggled and looked up to Tsukune. "Well they were mixed between youkai and human so there was no connection there!" The witch exclaimed. Kurumu nodded, agreeing.

"All of them seemed pretty random. They were from different classes, clubs and stuff. The only thing they really seemed to have in common was that they'd spend their Saturdays on campus doing auxiliary lessons." The succubus explained. Tsukune narrowed his eyes. "What kind of lessons?" He questioned. The succubus shook her head, not having an answer.

Tsukune choked, feeling a pain grip his chest. His entire back began to burn as his left hand began to bleed, profusely. Yukari shrieked in horror as Tsukune fall to his knees.

"Tsukune-kun!" The succubus was at his side in an instant. "Yukari-chan! Get the first aid kit!" She ordered. The tiny witch was quick to race off. "Tsukune-kun! Did you hurt yourself!?" The petite teen cried in panic. She had never seen so much bleeding before. It had to be a terrible wound.

"Moka-san…" Tsukune rasped out as he broke out in a cold sweat. The burning only grew more intense as if his body was trying to confirm his suspicions. Yukari returned with the first aid kit. "I found it!" She declared, handing it over to the succubus. "Hold still!" She ordered.

Tsukune tore his hand form her grip and staggered to his feet. He raced off down the hall, trailing blood. "No! Tsukune-kun! Yukari-chan, we have to stop him or he might hurt himself." The succubus raced out after the young man, the witch on heel.

Whatever was wrong with Tsukune his blood loss was unnatural. Kurumu had not seen a cut, nor had she seen a fresh wound of any kind on him. She was worried.

Tsukune blindly raced down the stairs and out of the building. His body felt so heavy, and it felt as if he were moving in slow motion. All he could see in his vision was red. Distorted and garbled voices sloshed between his ears incoherently yelling, at him. Before the young man knew it, he blacked out.

In the Gallery Moka's screams were muffled by Ishigami's hand. The art teacher had the young youkai pressed off her feet, against the wall.

"A youkai huh? You're pretty strong for a little girl, but you cannot match my power as an adult." Ishigami mused at the girl's struggling. The strands of her blonde braids on Ishigami's head had come to life and curled about. Like snakes, they launched out and bit against the vampire's arms and neck. Moka tried to scream, feeling a numb sensation start to envelop her body.

Tears raced down the vampire's flushed cheeks as she watched in horror as her arms and hands turn into white stone. Her emerald eyes looked into Ishigami's dark grey eyes with pure panic lacing the olive orbs. Ishigami lovingly stroked Moka's face with her free hand.

"Shh, don't cry darling. Soon you'll become another beautiful work of art." The teacher hissed out as she looked around the room where many pieces of art hung: paintings, drawings and…sculptures. Moka's eyes widen when she sees the full-figured statues around the room. She recognized those faces.

They were the missing girls!

Moak looked to Ishigami and shook her head. Ishigami grinned. "Oh yes… each of these girls modeled for my classes, but I could not bear the thought of parting with such beautiful creatures, but you, Akashiya Moka, you stand above all of my previous works. You are to be my masterpiece." The art teacher declared. Moka tried to scream Tsukune's name but she could only choke out muffled sobs as the stone continued to envelop her body.

"It will be a much slower and more painful process because you are a youkai, but it will be worth it… To think you were _that_ Akashiya: Heiress to the Akashiya name. So beautiful…" Ishigami's snake like hair continued to bite into Moka's arms, neck, and chest, forcing the petrification all over her body.

"Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu called as she and Yukari made their way outside, but Tsukune was gone. Even the trail of blood stopped in an enormous puddle. Kurumu fell to her knees, holding her hand over her mouth. Where had he gone? Why did she get this feeling that Tsukune held a terrible secret from them? Kurumu silently sobbed at the helpless feeling in her chest. Without Moka or Tsukune there she felt that insecure feeling creeping upon her again. Yukari could do nothing but watch as the older girl broke down. The witch stroked her back in comfort and silently prayed Moka would come back soon, because now Tsukune needed protection from whatever bad feeling was hanging in the air.

"_Please be okay Tsukune-san…" _Yukari prayed.


	13. Have a Happy Birthday and Smile For Me

**Chapter 13: Have a Happy Birthday and Smile For Me**

Ishigami laughed in utter delight of her luck.

"To think I will have something as rare as an Akashiya in my collection!" Ishigami watched ads Moka's legs and hands slowly petrified. Scales of stone slowly appeared around the vampire's neck. Tears ran down her face when she realized there was nothing she could do to save herself.

"_I'm sorry Tsukune that I couldn't spend time with you on your birthday…" _They stood as the vampire's last thoughts as she slowly blacked out. He body felt so heavy and she couldn't find it in her to fight.

"_Don't give up!" _A voice called as she felt her body roughly pulled, even as a fuzzy numbness continued to surround her. "**Come than, I shall protect our body. You wish to survive, do you not?**" The dark voice of her inner youkai came.

Ishigami had been far too absorbed in her malicious activities to feel the killing intent burning behind her. A few of the snake-like tendrils of her hair hissed upon seeing him. The art teacher looks over her shoulder as she holds Moka's body up against the wall.

"You! What are you--?!" The teacher launched out her hair, extending the serpentine locks out to strike the figure that stood behind her.

The fangs of the snake-hairs slash into the man's arms, but her words and actions were halted by a swift punch to her face. Ishigami was thrown off her feet, having no expected such a powerful strike. She fell to the ground, dropping Moka in the process. A number of the heads of snake-hairs had been ripped off and killed in the action, and splattering the blood of the young man against her already stained white coat. The art teacher screams in horror and pain. She glares at Tsukune who had pulled Moka into his lap. The teacher stood to her feet and curled her remaining locks into the air, growling heatedly.

"How dare you harm my precious snakes!?!" She shrieked.

She was taken aback by the sight of the young man. His entire back was soaked with his own blood. He had left a noticeable trail along the floors and desktops. What in Hades name did this boy do to himself? It didn't matter. She would add the boy to her collection, as punishment for harming her precious snakes.

"Don't give up!" Tsukune called to Moka, and turned to glare at Ishigami-sensei.

His left hand was settled on Moka's shoulder, supporting her. His blood was soaking through her shoulder sleeve, and running down her arm. His right hand gripped her Rosary.

"Moka-san! I need y-you!" Tsukune struggled to speak as the pain became too much. He rips the Rosary from its metal restrictions and collapses against the vampire from the insurmountable blood loss.

A deadly youki explodes from the once weakened presence of the vampire.

"T-this youki!!" Ishigami was thrown off her feet from the surge of energy.

Moka's hair shifts from a soft pink to a light silver color. Her bright emerald eyes become dark crimson as her intense youki envelops her body. She slowly stands She can feel the weight of the stone in her legs and one of her arms. She supports the weight of the unconscious Tsukune against her chest.

Her nose is immediately assaulted with the overpowering scent of his blood. Ishigami groans and pushes the pile of canvases she was thrown into from her body. The silver-haired beauty stared down at the young man. It was the picture of perfection: the tragic heroine in mourning for her lover. Ishigami would have them like this. Tsukune was already bitten, and with his unexplained, profuse blood loss he would easily succumb to the petrification.

His entire back was sticky with blood that soaked through his school jacket. Moka could feel as it overflowed and stained against her own clothing. She felt the warm liquid running down her pale arm. She glances to the side, although her senses had already picked up what it was. Looking only confirmed it was more of his blood. Her Rosary was gripped tightly in his hand and his heartbeat was slowing to a near halt as it struggled against the blood loss.

Moka snarled and glared over at Ishigami. She could smell some of Tsukune's blood on her. One of the snake heads fangs were still dripping with the young man's life giving liquid.

The vampire found herself livid.

How dare this woman make a fool of her other self, in turn making a fool of _her? _How dare she make Tsukune bleed! It was _her_ job and _hers_ alone, not some wretched Medusa! Moka stared at Tsukune's face. He was unconscious, but if not for all the blood, it would look like he was asleep. The vampire raised her hand, Ishigami flinching for a split second: after all it is a vampire, and an S-Class at that. The art teacher needn't not act. Her poison was already running through the vampire's veins. There was no way, even with her youki, she could break the spell. Moka moved the semi-petrifed limb toward her body, raising her hands, which dripped with the boy's blood, to her mouth. Moka flexed her wrist, the outer scaling of stone cracks, to Ishigami's horror.

In that instance, Moka releases her grip on Tsukune, letting his body fall toward the ground. Ishigami glances over to the boy. It was just like a vampire to discard someone, even if that someone risked their lives to protect them. Moka grinned at the teacher's momentary distraction and took advantage of it. The silver-haired youkai pushed her youki too her feet and kicked off the ground.

"You will become mine Akashiya!" Ishigami growled, having been caught off guard by her sudden moments, having not expected the vampire's stone heavy legs to still be able to move. The medusa launches all of her remaining snakes, to bite into any viable flesh on the vampire's body.

Ishigami was right to think of vampires as selfish creatures, having no loyalties except to themselves.

Her snake-hairs bit their marks, but Moka's unpetrified hand wrapped around the teacher's neck, and lifted her off the ground.

Ishigami had not known the extent of a vampire's selfishness.

"**How dare you make bleed what is **_**mine.**_" The heiress growled as Ishigami felt her very youki being pulled from her body.

Moka's nails puncture into Ishigami's jugular like a pointed tool. After draining the teacher dry, Moka feels as her body quickly dissolves from the curse. She could see as the other girls around them revive from their marble cases and their stone skin scales off, allowing their bodies to fall to the ground, unconscious. They were not the vampire's concern. The inner youkai walked over to the young man.

He was reckless, and foolish, and continuously attempted to challenge her place. She kneels down and scoops the young man into her arms. His bleeding had stopped, and for this she was relieved. Why though, she did not know. She made her way out of the art hall and walked across the school grounds. She took this time to think.

She had never before met someone who was brave enough, or in this case, foolish enough, to stand up to her. He had no natural fear of her, or much of anything else, but she noticed it this time: his scent of fear.

It was but a moment, but she had caught it: when he grabbed her Rosary. She felt his emotions and could clearly feel his scent in the confines of that dark abyss.

He was scared… _for _her.

"Moka-san!!" A familiar voice called out from across the campus green.

Kurumu, Yukari and Gin ran over to the pair, although Gin and Kurumu hesitated to get close. Yukari ran straight over, tears in her large eyes. She tiny witch looked up to the silver-haired youkai.

"I-is Tsukune-san okay Moka-san?!" The witch was concerned for the two people that had fought to protect her, genuinely concerned for their well being.

Moka looked up to Gin and Kurumu, who didn't make any eye contact. She could scent nervousness off of both of them, but they too were clearly concerned for their well being. Moka was silent a moment, before glancing down to the witch and nodding, allowing the tiny girl to sigh out in relief. Kurumu fretfully walked over, keeping her head down.

"Moka-san, what happened?" The succubus asked, before glancing up to her crimson eyes.

The vampire glanced over her shoulder to the art gallery. "The missing girls are in there." She spoke with clarity, and absolutely no emotion.

Without any explanation, the vampire walked off. Gin, Kurumu and Yukari looked to each to other, but clearly they had to check in the gallery and help the girls, if they were really all there.

The trio did indeed find the missing girls, but to their horror they also found the corpse of Ishigami Hitomi-sensei. The newspaper club was forced to call the police and gather information from the girls afterwards.

They had learned Ishigami was a medusa and persuaded them to stay afterschool for auxiliary lessons. She attacked each of them violently before petrifying them. They held no remorse for the now murdered teacher. The police and Board Chairman worked in cleaning up the mess.

"Morioka." The Chairman called to the werewolf as he _eagerly _interviewed the missing girls.

"Yes sir?" Gin made his way between police officers and medical examiners toward the chairman. The white-robed man was an eccentric one, that was assured, but he held the money and kept the school running to standard, making sure youkai and human did not cause problems that could not be contained.

Now, a teacher was dead, and although she had been the aggressor, there was still someone dead.

"Do you have any idea who could have killed Ishigami Hitomi?" The chairman questioned, looking to the young youkai.

The werewolf, at first, expected his beloved Moka, but when he saw the injuries on Ishigami, he did not know what to make of it.

Several of her teeth had been rooted from a powerful punch, which bruised her jaw before her death. Her snake hairs had been pulled from her hair, they had looked as if they had been ripped from the inside out rather than tore from the force of been ripped off.

Lastly, considering Moka had been the one to find Tuskune, and the woman had been drained, he assumed it could have been the vampire, but there were no fang marks on the medusa, it was like something tore stabbed into her neck and her body drained out. It was clear from the amount of blood on the scene.

"No sir, I honestly don't." Gin held his camera in hand, concerned about the teacher's horrid death, although, the wolf admits, she deserved it for attacking defenseless girls.

"Thank you Morioka. You may return to your companions." The Chairman offered. The youkai male bowed his head and left.

Seeing as the vampire clearly had not caused the teacher's death, he wanted the mess to be cleaned up immediately, before reporters came in from the news stations. They concluded that one of the girls Ishigami attacked fought back with one of the various art tools in the room, and stabbed the teacher in the neck, cutting into her jugular, killing her. The weapon has yet to be located, and the traumatized female students are to be sent to the school counselor for sessions.

When Gin and the girls returned to club, they find that neither Moka nor Tsukune were present. A small note sat on their station. The succubus picked it up, recognizing the handwriting as Moka. The manner in which it was written, it was clear it was the Inner Moka who had written it.

*~~~~~*

_I have taken Tsukune to rest after the ordeal. You all have my permission to use this time to complete the reports on the missing women, which were the original objectives._

*~~~~~*

Not too sure on what to think, they sighed at the inner youkai's arrogance. Well she wouldn't be Moka if she wasn't arrogant.

A few hours later Tsukune slowly awoke from his unconscious state, feeling his body slowly regain feeling after feeling so heavy and numb. His ears were the first to focus. The sound of rain could be heard just outside the window. He felt a cool fabric over his chest and the slight weight of something against his right side. Tsukune's eyes finally focus and he glances over to his right side. The pink-haired Moka lay curled up in her school uniform at his side, while he lay under the blanket. His shirt had been removed and the wounds made by the snake bites on his arms were bandaged up.

He looked around the room. It wasn't his, nor was it the infirmary's. By the mixed shades of red and pink, with tones of black, he could only assume that it was the room of a certain pink-haired teenager, as she seemed quite comfortable on the bed. He noticed at the foot of the bed were western style porcelain dolls. To his left, sitting on the face of Moka's vanity was a portrait sketch of Tsukune. On the edge of the drawing was a bright red bow and a card. A cute round bat was drawn on the card's front. He lazily glanced over to the ticking, star-shaped clock on Moka's nightstand. It was midnight.

It was his birthday today huh?

He laid his head back, not wanting to disturb the sleeping beauty at his side. He thought back to all o his other birthdays. He really never had that many, and Kyouko would always wish him well on those days, but he had never really liked his birthday, for one reason: his father.

*~~~~*~~~~*~~~~*

_It was the afternoon before his seventh birthday. His mother had baked him a special cake. It was a lemon cake, Tsukune's favorite. She had given it to him afterschool, giving Kyouko a piece to take home._

_The two sat in the kitchen and happily talked about their day together. He always loved his mother's talks. She was always so happy than. They were so happy talking, they had not realized the time._

_Both bodies froze hearing Tsukune's father enter the home, and walking toward the kitchen_

'_What is he doing here?' He asked as he grabbed Tsukune's collar, lifting him off the chair._

_Kasumi screamed. 'Please outo! It's his birthday!' She begged helplessly as Tsukune hung still, glaring into his father's dark, brown eyes, which were filled with hate and pure disgust for the young boy. _

'_Then I shall give him his birthday present.' His father carried him upstairs. Kasumi cried and tried to pull her son from that man…that monster as he carried Tsukune, her only child, to the upstairs washroom._

_She raced after her husband grabbing and pulling his clothing and arms, but he pushed her out of the bathroom and locked the door. She banged against the wooden barricade: crying and screaming. Tsukune's father went to the edge of the sink and picked up a razor he normally used to shave. He climbed behind the sliding glass door that separated the furo and sink area. Tsukune stared fearlessly up at his father. He knew not what the man was planning but he would not give him the satisfaction of seeing him scared. He would be brave, for his mother._

_It was the first time Tsukune screamed out in pain. _

_His father used the blade to cut away his clothing, ripping into his skin, eventually leaving the boy naked. The blade cut deep into his tender organ and each time after his father would dip him in the hot water only to lift him out and cut him again. Each cut was deeper than the last and his father slowly drug each slice slowly across his pink flesh, as deep as he could._

_After a while Tsukune became numb to the searing pain of the blade cutting into his arms, back and even hand._

_Drying wounds coated the young boy's body and pink flesh swelled and throbbed around the deep cuts. One his back his father cruelly etched a kanji symbol that read blood and one on his hand that read death. His father lifted him out of the water by his arm. Tsukune hung limply. The innocent boy's young, naked body was a deep red from the heat and his cuts, though still unhealed were no longer bleeding._

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Tsukune blinked from his thoughts and rolled to his side, pulling Moka into his embrace. It was what his mother had done to his lifeless body afterwards. The memories always brought Tsukune crashing down. His body could not handle the swarm of dark memories. Most of the time he pushed away those thoughts and remained stoic and uncaring, but always on this day… The pink haired vampire only stirred slightly, before wrapping her arms around his neck, brushing her nose against his cheek, unconsciously relishing in his sweet, warm scent.

Those scars were permanent. There wasn't a birthday that he was not reminded. It always happened. Every year, at the same time, just a day before his birthday: he would bleed from the scars that covered his hand, back and arms, and lose consciousness.

The young man buried his face into the crook of Moka's neck. She smelled so nice, even if she was covered in the activities of the day. She still smelled sweet. It brought peace to the young man's racing mind.

"Thank you Moka. This was the happiest birthday, and the best gift." He honestly said, smiling against the skin of her neck. Moka murmured softly in her sleep as she shifted.

"Happy birthday Tsukune…please smile." She begged, half asleep.

Tsukune nodded. "I am." He replied. "I am."

The pink-haired vampire murmured again before curling her legs up to press her whole body against him. The young man abided to her unconscious wishes and pulled her flush against him.

Moka's mother was peering into the room, checking on the pair. When she heard the teen's breathing slowed down, she silently closed the door of the room and left. She had been surprised with her released daughter made her way home just as the rain clouds settled overhead. The mother and daughter shared no words as Lady Akashiya made way for her daughter, who was carrying the unconscious body of the boy she had seen on more than one occasion, and had even carried her unconscious daughter back. She had been surprised, to say the least, but she was happy for her daughter. She had finally found something to protect that wasn't her pride.

The rain outside tapped a gentle lullaby that kept the pair asleep through the rest of the night.


	14. Let's Carry Our Secret Wish Together

**Chapter 14: Let's Carry Our Secret Wish Together**

"Well Moka, I'll take this home and get dressed for the day. I'll meet you outside your place and we can walk to the park together." Tsukune said, hoisting the gift Moka made him under his arm and leaving the small home of vampires.

Moka waved Tsukune off and watched through the window as he walked down the street to his place. She had offered they go to the park together for a picnic since it was Sunday and they had no school. It would be everyone's gift to Tsukune. He didn't want to make a big deal about it, but when Kyouko somehow caught wind of it, she insisted. His cousin had bombarded his cell phone with calls. She had gone to his house earlier but he wasn't there. She insisted he and all his club friends all come for a picnic.

Tsukune promised to go if she stayed at his place until he was ready. Even though he did not need her to wait, he wanted her there so he could safely get dressed. His father was home on Sundays and considering what today was he had to be on his guard. Kyouko knew why without asking and quickly agreed. She apparently had already made food, and would just need to make more. He was to walk with her to her house and finish off the rest.

That would give Moka plenty of time to get ready and call the others. When the pink haired vampire turned around, her mother was standing at the bottom of the steps in her silk robes.

"Hahau-e?" The emerald-eyed teenager called somewhat fearfully.

Unlike Moka, her mother, who was also an S-Class vampire, was not sealed and her visage was a frightening one. Her unruly silver hair cascaded down and nearly reached the floor, her skin has a bit more color than her daughter but she held the same frightening ruby eyes and youki, which was being held back a considerable amount, but it was still enough to instill lfear. The elder youkai walked over to her daughter. Each graceful step made her look as if she was floating on air.

Lady Akashiya took Moka's hands into her own. She turned her daughter's palms to face up and looked into her shining eyes with concern.

"You know what you did Moka." Her mother accused. Moka gasped softly and turned her eyes away.

She did remember, yesterday. In her fear for Tsukune she had consciously taken part in what her Inner youkai had done to that woman. She regretted it, because she knew Tsukune didn't like her like that. It was a horrible feeling knowing she did something that might make him worry for her.

"I know you understand sweetie." Her mother spoke softly, her voice warm, protecting.

Moka looked up, tears brimming at the edges of her eyes.

"But until you both realize, you will continue to make yourselves lonely, and give solace to your father's decision to seal you." Moka turned her head from her mother and pulled her hands away, gripping to her Rosary.

The tears finally rushed from her eyes, and down her pale cheeks.

"B…but you made it." Moka whispered before walking up the stairs to her room.

Lady Akashiya sighed and brushed a strand of silver hair behind her ear.

'_You'll understand one day Moka, when the one you love is in danger.'_

Tsukune had finished getting dressed. He wore a blue, long sleeved shirt that had a kanji that read 'Fire Starter' and faded jeans. He and Kyouko went to her place, where she lived alone most of the time as her parents worked overseas. After finishing up to rest of the picnic food they packed it up in three baskets. Tsukune carried two, stacked in his arms, while Kyouko carried the one. Together they walked back down the road talking about how he was doing at school. Kyouko went to an all human school at the edge of town, so worried for her cousin, who she loved like a brother, knowing that he went to a mixed school. He has changed, she noted, as they walked toward Moka's gate. His smiles are more genuine.

"Whoa!" Kyouko stopped just a few feet from Moka's gate, causing Tsukune to stop as well.

"That's Akashiya-san?" Kyouko asked. Tsukune peered around the baskets and looked.

Moka was standing at the gate wearing a pink waist cut shirt whose collar was cut enough to allow the shoulders of the sleeve hang against one's arms. The shirt's sleeves were exaggerated in length and only allowed the vampire's fingers to be seen as she clutched a small stack of obentos she made while waiting for the two. Beneath the shirt Moka wore a black, skin tight tee and faded black capris. Her pink hair was pulled back with black, bat-shaped hairclips. Tsukune was not sure how long he stood staring.

"Wow Tsukki, I'm impressed. I was beginning to think you swung the other way." Kyouko teased.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes and glanced over to his grinning cousin.

"In your perverted dreams, hentai." He snapped back teasingly as he walked toward Moka.

Kyouko giggled and followed her cousin. Moka looked up and smiled, seeing Tsukune approaching. The vampire trotted over and took a basket from Tsukune as he tried to protest her reach. The pink-haired girl giggled and looked over to Kyouko. She was wearing a red, waist cut jacket and white blouse. Her jean skirt stopped just at the middle of her thighs and she wore brown, suede boots. Her short black hair, which was as unruly as her cousin's, was neatly pulled back with a red barrette.

"Hi!" Kyouko beamed.

"Moka-san, this is Kyou-nee-chan." Moka raised a brow.

"Nee-chan?" The vampire repeated, looking to the older girl. She did look quite a bit like him, she could see the relation, but she thought Tsukune was an only child.

Tsukune blinked and Kyouko giggled.

"I'm Tsukki's cousin. You can call me Kyou-nee as well, since we're gunna be family anyway!" She offered. Tsukune turned to his cousin, red-faced, and glaring.

"Kyo-nee!" He scolded, causing the girl to laugh. Both vampire and boy were red in the face.

"Come on! I want to meet all of your friend's Tsukki! Let's not leave them waiting at the park." Kyouko laughed leading them off. Moka and Tsukune walked in uncomfortable silence.  


* * *

**~Student Police Council Building~**

"A murder?" A dark voice responded in shock to the news.

"You allowed for a murder to set foot in our school?" It spoke in irritation. News of Ishigami's death had spread, and information of a student with a prior record attended the prestigious youkai-human school. If word got out there was a murder in their school they would lose their accreditation.

"Hmph, nonsense, this school takes the upmost care when registering students. To think such a creature has slipped in unnoticed!"

The Council Building was separated from the rest of the school. It was located at the top of a steep incline of steps that lead to an old shrine building that still sat on school grounds. The old torii that stood as gates leading toward the building were in decent condition, and the shrine itself, had been slightly remodeled for the Student Council's use. Sakura trees decorated the court of the shrine and the sounds of wildlife could be heard twittering in the heavy, woodlands behind the property.

"Ihigami Hitomi was the target Kuyou-sama." A female police member called as she bowed her head, handing Kuyou the files. Kuyou had long blonde, almost white hair and the tips of his ears were pointed. He was the head of the Student Police and took pride in his job. His uniform was pristine, pressed and unlike much of the school's uniforms, the Student Police uniforms were specially made. Kuyou looked to the files, pulling out a photo of Tsukune and sliding it to the side.

"The Newspaper Club's Freshmen, Aono Tsukune, was seen at the scene during the incident, covered in blood." The female member explained, keeping her head bowed.

Kuyou raised a brow and read the file.

"If this is the case, Keito-san, I want you to directly investigate the Club for suspicious activities. It seems they had direct information on the murder printed in their Newspaper, information no one else but the Chairman and police on sight had." Kuyou said as he read over the notes approved by the Club advisor for printing.

Keito chuckled and bowed her head.

"As you wish Kuyou-sama." Keito turned and left the council room. Kuyou folded his hands and rested his chin on the shelf.

"Why does that name sound familiar….?" He murmured aloud to himself.  


* * *

~**Park**~

"Moka-san! Tsukune-kun!" Kurumu called, waving out her hand toward Tsukune, Moka and Kyouko.

The succubus, werewolf and witch stood together at the park's entrance. Kurumu wore a yellow sundress and her blue hair was tied back with white ribbons. She held the dress' matching sun hat in her hands. Yukari still wore her witch's cap, but she had a black skirt with matching black knee high socks and black shoes. Her collared shirt was a soft magenta color and running around her neck, under the collar was a black ribbon. Gin was in pretty casual clothing as well, a grey dress shirt, with the neck and sleeve cuffs unbuttoned and loose fitting jeans.

After introductions the group found a spot under one of the larger maple trees to set their blankets. Kyouko watched as her cousin interacted with his friends. She had never seen him so genuine with his emotions before. She almost forgot he used to show them before… She chuckles. Tsukuen looks to the black-haired young woman. Kyouko shakes her head and takes a mouthful of onigiri to avoid conversation with her cousin. Tsukune grunted and grinned at his cousin.

"So Sendou-chan, how did you come to know Tsukki? Pretty strange a little kid isn't running crying from him." Kyouko commented.

Tsukune glared at his cousin who laughed. Yukari smiled widely and sat up on her knees. The witch's eyes were bright and full of adoration.

"Moka-san and Tsukune-san saved my life! When They get together I will be fortunate enough to participate in all their lovey-lovey activities!" The witch announced.

Everyone's head snaps to the Witch, save for Tsukune who was currently choking on a riceball. Moka laughed nervously and patted his back.

"T-tsukki! Y-you're a lolicon?!" Kyouko more accused than questioned.

"I am not! Kyou-nee! Yukari-chan don't say such embarrassing things!" Tsukune scolded.

The tiny witch blushed and turned away.

"But Tsukune-san shouldn't be embarrassed about love!" The eleven-year-old stated.

After a narrowly saving Kyouko from a horrific choking accident the group went for a walk through the park. They were spread around the park, but were still within ear shot of one another. The park was somewhat crowded because of the weekend, but mostly with couples or adults. Many of the students probably went to the arcade and malls for the weekend, especially after exams.

"Come on Moka-san be my woman." Gin offered as he ran his hand through his hair, offering MOka a flower he plucked from the ground.

"Mou Senpai, that joke is only funny once." The vampire stated. Tsukune stood a bit away from the pair, staring off at the manmade lake.

Yukari patted the upperclassman in comfort after his hopes were crushed beneath Moka's innocence and ignorance to the situation.

"Man Tsukki your senpai's really, unique." Kyouko walked up to Tsukune and patted his back, pulling him from his thoughts.

Tsukune furrowed his brow, finally processing what his cousin was saying. He smiled at the thought and turned back to face the lake. They were all pretty_ unique_ when he thought about it. Kyouko brushed a strand of hair from her face and nudged her cousin with her shoulder. Kyouko stood only a head shorter than Tsukune, even though Kyouko was a few years older than him. She laid her head on her cousin's shoulder and stared off with him.

"You're still growing Tsukki." She murmured, closing her eyes, feeling the warm season breeze against her cheek.

Tsukune glanced down to his cousin and raised brow. He nodded and turned to face the lake.

"I guess I am." He agreed.

Moka looked over to the two, past Gin and Yukari. The vampire held her hand to her chest and sighed. Yukari and Gin looked up to the vampire as she gazed off in the distance. Gin glanced over his shoulder to see Tsukune and Kyouko standing silently, just enjoying the others presence. The young woman was so close to her cousin. Moka wondered if she could ever be that close to someone.

Gin sighed and rubbed the back of his head. It was obvious he had been defeated in the battle for Moka's heart long before he met her.

"Kyaaa!" A loud cry broke the silence of the park. Anyone within earshot heard the scream, but only did Tsukune's small group recognize whose voice it belonged to.

"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune was the first to take off running, followed by the others.

Kurumu had become distracted with the sights of the park, having never really had the chance to wander around so freely by herself. Often she would have a harem of men biding for her attention and following her around, annoying her. Ever since she met Moka and Tsukune, it was like she could ignore the inconsequential banter. She was, for once, enjoying herself.

Sure she had a responsibility to her race to find her Destined One, mate and become a mother, but around her friends… Yeah friends. This was the first time she ever had _friends._ To have actual friends who didn't care about what was under her skirt and shirt was warming.

While the succubus was lost to her thoughts, she did not notice the figure overhead.

She leaned against a tree, sighing. It was a warm day, and as the afternoon sun arrived it only seemed to get hotter. The succubus rested beneath the shade of a tree, resting a moment before she returned to the others. She didn't like being out of Moka's sight.

In truth she was not a very strong person, and often sought to lean on others, and take care of others, rather than care for herself. She wasn't entirely sure if Moka or Tsukune cared for her like that. In her heart they were her friends, and took care of her. It didn't matter if they didn't return her feelings, just as long as she could be close to them.

Something warm dropped against the blue-haired succubus' shoulder. She reaches up and looks to her arm, and sees a strange, yellow ooze crawling down her skin. She slowly looks up, disgusted by whatever was touching her. Her eyes widen in realization. Before she was aware of it herself, more of the ooze shot from the tree and gripped against her skin, tightening around her shoulders, arms, chest and legs.

She screams.

"Kyyyaaa!"

She had was lifted from the ground, and dangled in the air.

"I've missed you Kurumu." A voice from the tree top familiarly called.

Kurumu looks up to see a young man crouching in the tree, holding a camera in his hands. He was sweating rather profusely for someone in just a tee shirt and shorts. He had red hair, which covered all of his face and only slightly parted for his eyes. He had freckles that dotted across his nose and cheeks.

"W-who are you? Why are you calling me so familiarly!?" Kurumu questioned in panic as she struggled in the binds of the sticky ooze that seemed to craw land hang from the tree branches.

The succubus looked up but there was no one there. The young man chuckled and Kurumu looked over to see him now standing right in front of her, nearly face to face. He bowed his head and grinned.

"I'm Kanou Nagare, don't you remember me?" He asked, smiling warmly.

Even though he smiled kindly, Kurumu still felt uneasy. Kurumu chuckled nervously.

"It was right after school started." He reminded.

***~~~~**~~~~***

"_You're super hot! Will you go out with me and maybe let me take your picture?" Nagare called excitedly._

_He was among the faceless throng of men that approached Kurumu. She had already been sick of the game since middle school; in high school she expected nothing short of perfection, a perfect male._

"_Grow a few inches, then I'll go out with you." She responded in a stoic manner as she stood in the hall with two of her female classmates._

"_Really?!" He asked hopefully._

_Kurumu raised a brow and crossed her arms over her large chest._

"_Sure, promise. Remember more than two inches." The succubus teased as she and her classmates walked off._

***~~~~~**~~~~~***

Kurumu narrowed her eyes remembering. How did he not tell the difference between teasing and …

"I grew three whole inches this year, now you have to date me, you promised after all!" He stated proudly.

To the succubus narrowed her eyes, not really seeing the difference. She sighed. Back than she was pretty mean to other people when she was sick of them being around. Nagare had a really dark look in his eyes she didn't like.

"If you don't, perhaps I'll show these pictures of you around school." He chuckled, holding up a number of photos of Kurumu changing and other private moments. The succubus turned red and flailed around.

"W-where did you get those?!" She shrieked.

"I have my ways…" Nagare chuckled.

Kurumu didn't want such dirty pictures of her spread around, not after all her work to be a good girl and make friend with the others.

"I…I…" The succubus really had no choice…

"Kurumu-chan!" Tsukune called out as he and the others came running out of the paths into the clearing where Kurumu stood with Nagare. The shamed succubus lowered her head and looked away, rubbing at her arms.

"Kurumu?" Moka called.. "Are you okay?"

Something wasn't right, but the vampire couldn't figure it out. Wasn't Kurumu just screaming? She looked fine, but who was that beside her? She didn't trust him. The succubus smiled weakly and looked up to her worried friends.

"T-this is Kanou Nagare…my boyfriend…" Kurumu spoke in a low, humiliated tone.

Nagare grinned and proudly stood. For a moment the short red-head's gaze caught Tsukune's. The taller young man was glaring at the freckled-faced boy, but it didn't seem to faze him in the least.

"I'm sorry Kurumu's friends, but she has to go with me now, we have a date." Nagare chuckled and grabbed Kurumu's forearm and tugged her harshly.

As Kurumu was pulled away Yukari stepped forward, but was stopped when Gin placed his hand on the witch's shoulder. The witch had seen tears in her older friend's eyes…


	15. Secret Moon

**Chapter 15: Secret Moon**

Tsukune clenched his fist and watched as Kurumu was led away by the sweaty teenager. The black-haired young man felt Moka's hand tighten against the fabric of his sleeve. He glanced over to her. Her fist was clenched against her chest and she watched, almost pained, by Kurumu's leaving.

"Tsukki…" Kyouko called, placing her hand gently onto her cousin's shoulder.

Tsukune nodded and turned to face the others.

"Gin-senpai, can you and Yukari walk my cousin home?" He asked with a light voice, but the smile on his face was anything but genuine.

Gin understood though and put his hand on Kyouko's shoulder. The werewolf grinned and motioned his hand, bowing his head.

"Let's go, we don't want to be late." The upperclassman said with a charming smile.

Kyouko nodded and reached out her hand, Yukari taking her outstretched palm. The older teen hesitated and looked back to her cousin.

"Be careful Tsukki. That guy didn't seem right." She warned.

Tsukune nodded, turning his back to her. Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and led her along, the pair hurrying after Kurumu. Moka was clearly worried about the girl. Even though the succubus sometimes acted spoiled and haughty, she was a good girl, and very timid. The succubus' violet eyes were deep with hurt when she told them Nagare was her _boyfriend_. Tsukune also noticed her hesitation to leave. The succubus was fidgeting and using her body language to beg them to insist on her staying, but at the same time she _wanted _to go.

Not far off Nagare was still pulling Kurumu along. His hands felt slimy and sweaty. Kurumu tried to pull her wrist away and hinder his travel by pulling all of her weight against his smaller frame, but for someone as scrawny as Nagare he was rather powerful.

The blue haired girl shrieked in surprise when Nagare stopped and yanked her forward with surprising force. He glared up at the succubus, having pulled her face close to his with his sudden action.

"You will do what I say or all of those pictures are finding their way through the school, and perhaps s into the possession of Tsukune and Moka." The red-haired boy threatened.

Kurumu gasped at the horrifying thought of them seeing it. What would they say?

"_How disgusting, but that's something I should expect from a succubus." Tsukune mocked._

"_Perhaps I should teach this succubus her place? After all she seems only good for one thing." Inner Moka chortled._

"_How terrible. I thought you were good person." Outer Moka chided._

"No!" Kurumu cried out, her violet eyes welling with tears.

Nagare chuckled and pushed her down onto the floor, her back hitting against one of the trees. He had led her to a secluded area of the park where stood a massive sakura tree, the park's pride and joy. Nagare chuckled darkly and held up his camera.

"Now let's take some nice pictures." The ginger male chuckled darkly as he tightly grabbed Kurumu's wrist.

"No!!" Kurumu screamed out as she struggled against him.

Nagare grabbed her free wrist and let go of her right, to slap her across the face. He laughed when she froze with shock. The teenager grabbed at her breast and roughly tried to pull off her shirt. While that hand forcibly kept a lock on her breast, in the most painful manner, his other hand snaked its way toward the hem of her dress. Kurumu screamed and fought against the boy, than a fist connected with the side of Nagare's head. The boy was sent into the body of the Sakura tree. Its blossoms shook under the force and slowly flittered toward the ground.

The sky was filled with a fiery orange glow, as the sun slowly set off in the horizon.

"Kurumu!" Moka called, running over to the succubus' side. Kurumu cried out and pushed her face against Moka's chest. The pink-haired vampire pulled Kurumu protectively to her body and ran her fingers through the succubus' blue locks of hair. Tsukune stood infront of the girls, having been the one to strike Nagare.

"How dare you treat a girl that way!" Tsukune sneered as Nagare awkwardly pulled his body to his feet.

Nagare began to chuckle. His sweating began to intensify, dripping. His neck began to elongate and two slimly appendages grew from his neck as his entire body seemed to melt. His hair began to disappear as his eyes rose, on stalks of oozing flesh, from his face. His nose melted away and his mouth widened, filled with teeth, and a long, purple tongue, running across his slime covered lips. A foul odor began to seep from his body as his arms melted away into thick, yellowish brown tentacles, and his legs fused into one dripping appendage that was like an amorphous snake's tail.

Moka stood and blocked Kurumu as the succubus stood behind her. The two girls covered their noses at the foul smell. Something was off. Nagare simply stood there. Just behind the hideous, malformed youkai, Moka could see a tentacle forming from the side of his body.

"Tsukune watch out!" Moka called as she ran over to him and grabbed his shoulder.

The vampire tried to push Tsukune out of the way but her body felt so heavy. The tentacle shot from his body and swung outward, pulling over Tsukune and Moka, knocking them to the ground. He was now fully formed, and there was no doubt as to what Nagare was. He was a Slug youkai.

Slug youkais often lived in marshy regions and their bodies were covered in a thick, poisonous ooze that protected their bodies. Normally they use their poison as a means of paralyzing their predators, but often use it to hunt prey. Nagare laughed and slithered toward Moka and Tsukune. Tsukune had pulled his body over Moka's to protect her from the initial strike.

"I'll kill you both and take Kurumu-chan for myself." The slug youkai laughed as two more tentacles pulled from his body, and the gelatinous substance hardened as the formed into sharp spikes. Tsukune's eyes widen and he pulls himself completely over Moka. The spikes hit, skewering into Tsukune's shoulders. Moka's eyes widen as Tsukune's body freezes over hers. The pain was intense, but he showed no signs of it. He opened his mouth to ask if Moka was alright, but blood is shoots from his throat, choking his words. Moka goes to grab Tsukune, but Nagare was quick to remove his spikes and skewer both Moka's left leg and arm with them.

Kurumu stood and watched in horror as this youkai attacked the very two that came to save her. The paralyzing smog was making it impossible to move, to breathe… Kurumu felt numb inside and dropped to her knees. Horror was etched across her features.

Nagare slowly removed the spikes, Moka choking out in pain. The spikes were covered in blood, mixing with the yellowish-brown ooze that covered his body. Kurumu could see Nagare's lips moving, but all she could hear was the sound of her heart beating between her ears.

"Iie…" Kurumu murmured. Nagare 's eye stalks shifted around as more appendages twisted from his body and hung over Kurumu.

"You hurt…them. My friends. My precious friends!!!" The succubus screeched as her wings ripped from her back, her body lifting from the ground with each downward stroke.

Her violet eyes widen and send out a powerful wave of magic. The roots of the sakura tree pulled from place and the cherry blossom came to life. Nagare's eyes widen when roots rip from beneath the ground and squeeze and entangle his unstructured body, lifting him from the ground.

"The r-roots are attacking me!!" He yelled in horror as he felt his body being crushed.

He may have not had bones but he still had internal organs.

"I'll never forgive you if you lay a hand on Moka and Tsukune!!!" The succubus roared out as more and more roots from the surrounding trees came to life and penetrated through Nagare in the same manner in which he had pierced Moka and Tsukune's bodies.

"T-this has to be a nightmare!" Nagare shouted as he tried to free his body, but it was no use as the pain ripping through his nervous system was unbearable.

The Sakura tree stood from its place and grabbed Nagare from the roots, squeezing him in its powerful clutch. The pink blossoms caught in the wind and scattered to the skies.

Moka peered over Tsukune's shoulder, as the young man was finally able to regain some consciousness. She was dismayed by the sight. He glanced back to the succubus in equal horror. They had never seen such power before. Had all this been hiding in the tiny succubus?

"_**So the succubus has drawn out her potential ability? To think she was hiding a power like this: the True Power of a succubus.**_" The inner Moka chuckled in amusement from the abyss of the Rosary.

Tsukune sat back, grunting in pain, but was otherwise fine. Moka sat up, supporting his body with her hands. They looked up to Kurumu who was flying between the trees branches and roots. The poison had since dissipated after Nagare's startled state of mind kept him from fighting for his life.

"**Take this!!"** The succubus hissed out as she spread out her claws and motioned her hands.

The Sakura tree pulled Nagare close, the slug youkai screaming for mercy.

"No!! Don't!!!" He begged.

Kurumu lowered her head, her bangs falling from her eyes. Tsukune's eyes widen and he tried to push to his feet, but the pain was too much and he fell to his knees again, depending on Moka for support. It was too late to stop her. Kurumu looked up and the Sakura tree skewered its branches into Nagare's chest. The slug youkai yelled out, feeling each branch pierce his gelatinous flesh.

"_**It is said that higher orders of Succubae possess the ability to inflict mortal wounds upon their enemies with Magic alone.**_" The inner youkai mused. "_**It seems that it is true.**_"

Illusion magic was a succubus' most powerful weapon. In her state of fear and deep seated instinctual need to protect those close to her, she had killed Nagare. The blue-haired girl landed on the ground and folded back her wings. She lowered her head in shame as tears raced down her face.

She was unable to stop herself, but he would have killed them. She had no choice, and not they would hate her for sure. She would be told on and be forced to leave school. Moka helped Tsukune to his feet and the two walked over to the succubus as she cried into her hands.

"I'm sorry!" The petite girl sobbed. "I just … wanted to protect you." Kurumu said, peering up from her hands, her violet eyes shining with continuously shedding tears.

"Please…I'm sorry." She begged the pair.

Tsukune clenched his fist and looked away, remembering the words Kurumu had spoken to him once. He didn't want to believe it. He wanted to believe differently. He didn't want his father to be right.

_You know lots of youkai kill…_

Kurumu felt her heart begin to break. Tsukune looked into Moka's emerald eyes and pocketed his hands. He had stopped bleeding, the stains visible on his shirt. Moka's wounds had already healed, only dried blood remained as a testament to her rough treatment.

The pink-haired vampire walked over to Kurumu, and embraced her, pulling the small girl into her warm arms.

"Kurumu-chan… you're just as important to me as Tsukune. You're both my precious friends." The vampire said softly.

Kurumu gasped when she felt Tsukune's warm hand petting the top of her head.

"I'm not mad. Really." He admitted.

Kurumu cried in the arms of her friends a while longer. Nagare's body hung in the branches of the sakura tree. Blood dripped along the branches, painting the blossoms on the lower ends a deep red. Tsukune and Moka stood holding the petite teenager until the sun went down and the moon lifted high into the skies.

Otsuki-sama hid his face behind the white billows of clouds, shying away, keeping the secret of Kurumu's deed between the three teenagers.

Kurumu was finally well enough to walk home. Tsukune and Moka waved her off before turning to walk hand in hand back toward their respective dwellings. The vampire and young man made it to Moka's gate, but there waiting for them was Kyouko.

"Kyou-nee?" Tsukune called.

Kyouko looked up and gasped at Tsukune's bloodied shirt. He shook his head, pulling back the neck of his collar, showing that he had no wounds. Kyouko nodded and looked to Moka worriedly.

"It's okay Kyou-nee, what's wrong?" Tsukune urged his cousin to speak her mind.

"Your friends took me home, but I went to check if you were home yet. No one was answering the phone." Kyouko nervously gripped at her skirt's end, twisting at the fabric.

Tsukune's grip on Moka's hand tightened slightly nad he looked up to his cousin. Moka looked to Tsukune with worry, than to Kyouko as the older teen lowered her head and choked back a sob.

"Tsukki, Kasumi-oba is in the hospital. H…he… ojiki he …" She couldn't get her sentence strung together as she dipped her hands into her face and began to cry.

Tsukune felt his heart constrict in his chest. Moka could feel the overwhelming scent of pure fear pouring from Tsukune's pores. After Kyouko finally choked out the hospital's name Tsukune took off running, leaving Kyouko and Moka behind. Moka watched, heart0broken, as the young man ran off. Moka looked to Kyouko and shook her head.

"What happened to Tsukune's haha?" The pink-haired young woman questioned with worry lacing her soft voice. Kyouko rubbed her eyes and sniffled, trying to clear her sinuses and mind.

Kyouko wasn't too sure what happened. When she arrived at Tsukune's house the ambulance was there, taking his mother away. The teenage girl watched as the medical team loaded her aunt onto the stretcher. The entire front of Kasumi had burns on them, as if from boiling water. Tsukune's father told them she slipped in the kitchen, that she had just mopped clean, and knocked over the pot of boiling water she was cooking. Her left hand was also burned, from what was assumed her attempt at grabbing onto the edge of the stove to catch herself.

Kyouko began to cry again. She knew her aunt. She doesn't leave the pot boiling on the front burners because of her old habits of when Tsukune was little.. She was always worried he could pull the pots or reach for the burners. The habits stuck with her so she never uses the front burners.

Tsukune's father was lying. Tsukune knew it as well.

Kyouko excused herself and bowed her head to Moka. The black-haired teenager turned and made her way back home. Moka stood for a few minutes longer. The streetlights flicked on, the fluorescent bulbs burning with the churning energy. Lady Akashiya had been watching her daughter for a while. She felt pity for her youngest, but she would learn to deal with life. If the young girl needed her, Moka knew where to find her. Moka finally turned and walked toward her door. The pain in her chest never once wavered.

The next day, at school, the Newspaper Club stood at the front gates of the school handing out their finished papers. Students were enthused to be able to get such attentions from the girls as they handed out the fruits of their labor and love.

Moka wasn't particularly energetic, so was less put off by the male's attentions. Tsukune had not come to class that day and she was worried. Kurumu was concerned with Moka's distant behavior, but she didn't know what to say. The succubus looked down at the paper in her hand, sadly wondering herself what had happened to Tsukune today. Gin walked up to the group after proudly reading through the completed paper.

"Passing out a lot of copies?" Gin asked with a smile.

"Gin-senpai!" Kurumu called, Yukari and Moka looking up to their club president.

"Ohh, looks like you guys are big hit eh? Might have to start charging for these." The werewolf laughed.

The succubus put her hand to her hip and narrowed her eyes at the youkai male.

"Why aren't you helping hand these out?" The succubus questioned with annoyance.

"As if! Boring work like that is fer underlings!" Gin smiled, waving his hand in front of his face.

"That's cause he's only interested in** H **stuff, just lieka stray dog during mating season!" Yukari giggled.

Gin felt the sting of the comment and turned to glare at the tiny witch. Although he smiled, he was clearly annoyed with the comment. He leaned his face close to the witch's and chuckled.

"As if. A flat-chested girl like you is only good for bad-mouthing others." He said, in attempts to justify himself.

"Hey! I'm famous for my flatchestedness." Yukari sneered up at the upperclassman.

"Well, then how about I rub them and rub them and make 'em big, huh?" The werewolf teased.

"Sexual harassment!" Yukari shouted, holding up her hand.

The witch's wand appears in hand and suddenly a massive brass pan appears from thin air and bashes Gin on the head, knocking him to the ground.

In the meanwhile, a group of students, dressed in dark black uniforms, marched through the heavy crowd of Students toward the Newspaper Club's table. Kurumu sighed as she shook her head at Gin, and scolded Yukari for being upfront with her magic in public.

The Academy's Public Safety Commission made their way to the table. Their tall, blond-haired leader stood in front of the table and bowed his head.

"Greetings, I am Kuyou, head of the Safety Commission. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." The older student offered.

He had long hair, and piercing blue eyes. Gin quickly slipped in front of the girls and stood with his hands in his pockets. Moka looked up slightly, distracted by the sudden group of people.

"_The Safety commission?" _ Moka thought. "The ones who maintain peace at the Academy? What can we do for you?" Moka finally responded aloud.

Kuyou grinned and held up a copy of the paper.

"You are the members of the Newspaper Club correct?" He asked, glancing down to the paper in hand. "You work is very good, however…"

The blue-eyed student glares up at the group.

"I don't recall having inspected this. Who gave you permission to print this?" The Council head questioned.

Gin raised a brow for a moment, and motioned his hand.

"The Board Chairman." The werewolf explained.

Kuyou grinned and brushed back his hair, folding the paper carefully.

"I see." The leader spoke, pausing a moment to set the newspaper down. "I was wondering," he began. "Where is Aono Tsukune? He is a member of the club as well, is he not?" Kuyou questioned, looking at each member.

"H…he hasn't come to class today." Moka softly admitted, with a bit of nervousness in her voice.

Gin looked back at the vampire than glared at Kuyou.

"You heard her Kuyou. Now why don't you and your black-suits get out of here." The werewolf commanded.

Kuyou smirked and lifted his head.

"You best watch yourself dog." Kuyou chuckled and motioned his hand to a girl in his group. She was tall, slender and had long, black hair.

"Than if you are truly a proper club, you wouldn't mind having Keito here watch over you for a while hmm?" Kuyou smiled warily at Gin. "We've gotten word that there have been some _questionable_ activities that revolve around this club." T he older student said with a smug grin.

Moka had really stopped listening. She looked off, wondering if Tsukune's mother was alright…she hoped everything was okay.


	16. The Edge of Death

**Chapter 16: The Edge of Death**

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Keito chuckled as she bowed her head in mocking fashion. "Please take good care of me." She chuckled darkly as she chewed on a piece of gum on the inside of her cheek.

Her long black hair ran down her back and the sleeves of her uniform were folded up to her shoulders. The white buttons of the uniform top ran down the right side of her chest. The top itself was form fitting and pressed against Keito's curves sensually before cutting off at the top of her legs where her black skirt continued the journey down and ended just above her knees.

The black haired young woman chuckled and leaned her face close to Kurumu's. Keito pressed her pale, thin finger to her chin in thought. She chuckled and smiled at the blue-haired woman.

"You look like that stupid and indecent girl. Weren't you the one they called a succubus?" Keito laughed. "I remember! You're the one that caused trouble in the hallways with that scandalous love triangle." She recalled the rumors at the time back in the first months of the school year when Moka and Kurumu had fought.

Moka had called her a succubus, but everyone had taken that as the young vampire insulting the blue-haired girl. Kurumu growled out and pressed her forehead against Keito's. Moka had blushed remembering that time. Kurumu was embarrassed. She has assumed everyone had forgotten about that. Why did people remember such an insignificant thing?!

"Now, Keito." Kuyou's smooth voice called in a calm and collected manner.

"Yes sir!" Keito brightly responded as she blew out a small white bubble with the gum in her mouth.

Kurumu glared at the black-haired woman and spat out her tongue in annoyance.

"You keep the Newspaper club under surveillance and see how they behave." Kuyou ordered.

Keito bowed her head as Kuyou and the other members of the Committee turned to leave. Keito smirked and turned to face Gin, Yukari, Kurumu and Moka. The black-haired committee member put her hand on her hip and chuckled in amusement. Gin stood behind the girls with a scowl on his face, glaring at the back if Kuyou's head. Kurumu was glaring at Keito with all of her rage. How dare she bring up a forgotten memory!? Yukari had little idea of what was going on. The club did not engage in any questionable activities so why would it deter their proceedings? The young, short-haired witch looked up to Moka who stood with a distant expression painted on her gentle features. She was still worried about Tsukune and it showed. The young witch was determined to take care of Moka until Tsukune returned, after all she loved Moka and she had taken care of her when she was in need!

"Ne, Moka-san, don't worry. I'll be here until Tsukune comes back to school!" The bright-eyed little girl offered.

Moka's brows furrowed slightly and she turned to face Yukari. Moka smiled warmly at the offered support and nodded to Yukari. Kurumu heard Yukari's words and became a little jealous. The witch was trying to get on Moka's good side.

"Me too Moka-san!" Kurumu walked over to the vampire and took the pink-haired girl's pale hands into her own.

Gin chuckled and wrapped his arm around Moka's shoulder. "You shouldn't worry about Tsu-chan, after all you have a real man right here!" The werewolf laughed, and earned himself a good punch to the arm from Kurumu and a kick to the shin from Yukari.

"Hentai!" The two girls accused angrily. Keito watched the two girls bully the pervert, but the black-haired committee member was more interested in Moka and her relation with this Tsukune boy.

It was known that Moka had been taking auxiliary classes with Ishigami-sensei before she had been murdered by one of her students. The vampire had been seen with the teacher on a few occasions and in fact, she had been the only one that had not been questioned about it because her mother had disallowed it. She would make sure to keep a close eye on Moka and question her about it.

"What is this…?" Kurumu was heard whining out as she pulled something sticky from the side of her skirt. "It's sticky…" The succubus grimaced.

Keito's brows shifted and she smacked her lips together.

"Agh! It's gum!!" The blue-haired succubus cried in horror.

The black-haired committee member giggled and turned to leave. Kurumu glared at the young woman as she left.

"I _really_ hate her…" The succubus complained as the tiny witch giggled at her situation.

By the End of club activities the Newspaper Club had managed to distribute nearly all of the papers, but there were still a few left over. Gin had taken one to put in the Club's collective scrap book. Yukari had offered to help him with it as she wanted to see the older publications made by the club. Since Kurumu had already seen it she offered to take the remaining papers to the incinerator.

"I'll help you Kurumu-chan." Moka offered with a smile.

Kurumu stood at the club's door with the box of remaining papers in arm. The blue-haired girl furrowed her brows when she turned to face Moka. Moka stood with her hands folded in front of her and her bright, pink hair falling over her shoulders. Even though the young vampire smiled it was an empty expression, filled with longing. Kurumu smiled back and shook her head. She knew her friend was still feeling down about Tsukune. As much as Kurumu cared for Tsukune, she even recognized the crush she had on him, Moka had gained all right to his attentions when she was shown her place by Moka's true form. She had to respect the results of the fight, even if it hurt to. What kind of person would she be if she went against youkai law? It would be like breaking human law.

"It's okay Moka-san." Kurumu smiled brightly as she opened the club door, stepping out. "You need to go support him."

Moka was stunned by the offer. Was she that easy to read? She tried to be strong about it, but she was worried all day. Moka felt tears at the edges of her eyes. She wiped them away and sniffled.

"Arigatou Kurumu-chan." The vampire bowed to the others and bit them a fare well.

Moka walked to the door Kurumu was holding open and hugged her before racing off down the hall. Keito was sitting back in the seats of the clubroom watching them. Her legs were kicked up on the desk as she read a book of Manga she had on hand. Kurumu shot a glare at Keito before she too left. The succubus slammed the door behind her and walked down the opposite end of the hall toward the incinerator.

"Is she mad I didn't offer to help her?" Keito laughed, enjoying annoying the succubus.

"You know Keito that's why you don't have a boyfriend." Gin remarked as he and Yukari sat at his front desk cutting out the clips from the newspaper to put into the scrap book.

Keito sneered at the werewolf and sat up. "What was that Morioka?!" She shouted out.

Gin laughed as he moved his head slightly to the right as the manga book came flying at his head. Yukari sighed and continued to make snippets.

Kurumu grumbled in annoyance. How long did they have to deal with that annoying girl?! Kurumu stomped her way to the back of the school with the box of papers. She watched as a pair of students made their way toward her. They had empty garbage tins, so they must have just come from the incinerator as well.

The succubus pushed open the heavy exit doors with her shoulder as she slipped into the open back area. She looked up to the sky and could see as the sun painted the clouds a deep magenta. It was a rather romantic sight that made her giggle. She walked over to the oven of flames and dropped the box at her feet. It was rather warm near the oven but with the chilly air blowing in, it made the young girl feel relaxed after a stressful day. Kurumu knelt down, careful to slip her skirt beneath her legs as she crouched and pulled out a small handful of newspapers. She stood to throw them into the mouth of the incinerator but was startled by the sound of metal tin can falling. The startled blue-haired girl stood up and looked over toward the small trash bin that had fallen over.

"Sorry about that." A young man chuckled as he knelt down to pick up his can. It was Komiya Saizou from Moka's class.

The succubus assumed he had garbage duty, also wondered why he was still back here. Saizou chuckled and motioned to the sky.

"I got caught up in watching the clouds go by. Quite serene wouldn't you agree?" Saizou questioned as he scooped up his bin and sat it upright on the small picnic table in the tiny grassless area.

Kurumu looked up for a second, than back to Saizou, who was still looking up to the magenta-red sky. Kurumu nodded and turned back to the incinerator and tossed the newspapers in.

"It is a nice evening…" The succubus murmured as she felt the warm caresses of the heat brush by her cheeks.

Kurumu folded her hands back and turned to face Saizou. She had remembered the young man's name because he was the Chairman's son. During the first days of school he had been hospitalized due to some bullying. Even with that situation he always seemed to keep his charming personality. He was admired by a lot of the girls in his class and hers as well, which sat just a room down the hall.

As far as Kurumu knew, Saizou did not have a girlfriend. She absent-mindedly wondered why, he seemed nice enough, a lot like Tsukune, but more expressive. Kurumu sighed at the thought. She really hopped Tsukune was okay.

"You seem troubled…Kurono-san from 1-6 right?" Saizou walked over to her and smiled.

His wavy, dirty blonde hair was licked back neatly. His tie had been loosened and the black uniform blouse was untucked from his maroon slacks. He held one hand pocketed and looked very relaxed. Kurumu nodded. He smiled and rubbed the back of his head.

"You're Aono's friend right? I see you a lot with him you know, you two seem close." Saizou looked to Kurumu with a strange smile.

Was he expecting her to say they were? Was he trying to ask her out? Something wasn't right. She felt that tiny voice in her head scream for her to get out. She glanced over her shoulder at the doors. The succubus did not give another moment's thought and turned to run. She screamed feeling Saizou's large hands grip into her loose, silky tendrils of blue hair. Her magenta ribbon was yanking at the base of her hairs and she struggled to pull away but the pain stung at her sensitive nerve endings.

Saizou pulled his body back and slammed the petite, blue-haired girl to the ground, her back slamming against the barren, gravel-filled ground. Dust was kicked up from the impact. She coughed up and motioned to sit up but as soon as she tried a heavy weight sat over her body.

"No!!" She tried to scream but her cries were muffled out when Saizou pulled her ribbon from her hair and stuffed it in her mouth to gag her shouts for help.

Saizou straddled the young woman as she struggled beneath his larger body weight. Her violet eyes look up to her attacker and widen when she sees him reaching for the belt of his pants.

She yelled out, the ribbon muffling her, and twisted her body, pushing her back off the ground and let her wings rip from the fabric of her shirt. She had it specially sewn so she had pockets for her wings and did not tear at her shirt. Before she realized it a burning pain ran down her spine and her eyes filled with tears as she gasped out. She looks to her left, only to see Saizou had stabbed a letter opener into the bone of her wing, and pinned it to the ground.

The pain was unimaginable and her body went limp as it tried to soothe her agony. Saizou continued to his previous actions.

"So you _really _are a succubus and not just a slut." The young man darkly chuckled as he dropped the black belt of leather to the ground.

Kurumu's mind reeled as her body filled with adrenaline seeking to escape from her situation. Her violet, tear-filled eyes darted around as she searched for something, anything. There were no trees around for her to use her illusions; there were not even any roots nearby. Much of her magic was based on nature, and she was still too young to use her spells on inanimate objects.

She squeezed her eyes shut when she felt the grimy, callous filled hand of the young man above her brush against her leg and reach up beneath her skirt, toward her thigh. No! She had to be brave and calm down. If she could get Saizou to look her in the eyes she could charm him and get him off. She blinked the tears away and looked up to him, trying to concentrate.

"I know what you did…Kurono." Saizou chuckled and gazed up to the young woman, who had been caught off guard by his comment. She narrowed her eyes and prepared to charm him.

"I saw you kill Kanou Nagare, and I have proof…" The young man grinned when he saw the girls eyes widen.

How, when?! Her voice was muffled but her questions were clear.

"Didn't I say I have seen you with Aono. I saw you at the park that evening." He chucked darkly. "I had just finished with _date._" The way he spoke that word, was clear what he was. Kurumu knew enough.

She felt sickened by the thought. She could simply charm him and get away but…

"If you struggle, I will tell my father and have you expelled and deported back…" Saizou threatened as his hand gripped tightly to the succubus' buttocks. Kurumu squeaked out and allowed the tears to fall from her eyes. If she escaped he would tell and she couldn't just kill him. Not only was he the Chairman's son, but Tsukune and Moka would be disappointed in her. She wasn't a bad girl!

NO! Cried Kurumu muffled screams.

*~~~~~*~~~~~*

Moka had stopped at her home to change from her school uniform. She put on a simple dress and went to the kitchen to make some dango for Tsukune. She couldn't just go over suddenly and with no reason.

Lady Akashiya was in the living area of her home on the couch. The elder woman wore little to nothing when in her home. Her black silk nightie was barely covered by her white house yukata. The silver-haired woman had her legs folded onto the couch as she read a book, the television murmuring in the background of her thoughts. The older vampire woman carefully listened as her daughter went around the house. Her light footsteps had clear conviction. Lady Akashiya had heard the commotion of the boy's young mother being sent to the hospital after an accident in the kitchen. His situation easily rubbed against her daughter's emotions. Moka was worried for her little friend.

Moka finished wrapping the dango treats and rushed to the front door. She bid her mother farewell, saying she was going to visit Tsukune. She knew Tsukune lived only a block from her, and his building number, but she was always dropped off first. Moka slipped on her shoes and left her house, making sure to lock the door behind her. The pink-haired vampire made her way down the street, and across the road Tsukune always stopped at before crossing. Moka held the wrapped treats against her body, making sure they were secure. She was a bit nervous about visiting Tsukune unannounced but she had been worried for him since Sunday night.

She soon arrived at the Aono household. The waist-high wooden gate was unlocked and she looked around. The small fence, stained a red color, ran all around the property. There was a small flower garden to the left of the property and a vegetable garden to the right. A large tree sat near the house just off the concrete path that led toward the home. Moka walked along the path and looked up to the tree. Inside she saw a small bat sleeping soundly near one of the higher windows. She smiled at the familiar creature and was about to open her mouth to call out a little greeting to the cute animal, but then she heard shouting. A heavy scent reached her nose and caused her to gag reflexively. She held her hand over her mouth and nose trying to keep the scent and her actions at bay. Her head perks up when she hears Tsukune curse out and a body hitting the ground. Her eyes widen. She could smell that sweet, delicate scent that belonged to the one most precious to her.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out, dropping the wrapped box of treats to the floor. She reached for the door knock and forced out her inhuman strength to twist the knob to the point that it cracked.

She pushes the door open and watches as Tsukune's body hits the floor. The boy sits up, his back to Moka. He had not noticed the girl as he gripped to the handle of the kitchen knife embedded in his shoulder. The pain was tremendous, but nothing he couldn't handle if he concentrated. Tsukune's father was standing over the boy, a look of rage in his eyes. Tsukune's mother was on her knees behind her husband, her arm and neck covered in bandages from the healing burns. She had been released from the hospital surprisingly early for someone who had received third-degree burn.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted, startling the occupants of the household. Moka dropped to her knees and ran to the boy. She fell behind him, sitting him up against her chest.

"M-moka-san…" Tsukune was surprised to see her there, and was afraid that she has seen too much. "No…please, leave…" He begged as blood trickled from the side of his mouth. Tsukune looked up to Moka's emerald eyes and watched as tears streamed down her face.

She was crying for him.

Moka leaned over and wrapped her arms around Tsukune, still sitting behind him. His father growled and picked up the broom from the side of the kitchen's wall.

"I see boy, so you've been hiding yourself a youkai whore. Aren't we greedy? You want your mother_ and _her?" The man had snapped.

When he came home he had caught Tsukune hugging his mother, welcoming her home from the hospital. In a blind rage he snatched the knife his wife was using to chop the vegetables for dinner and threatened the woman. Tsukune screamed out at him in defiance, and with that one outburst: Tsukune's father impaled the weapon into his son's shoulder. The older man had been aiming for the boy's throat but Tsukune moved just in time to catch the weapon in his shoulder.

"Moka-san, run!" Tsukune screamed, but Moka shook her head and pressed her cheek against his.

She gently ran her hand against his shoulder, over the handle of the blade. She ripped the blade from his body. Tsukune grunted as Moka dislodged the weapon and discarded it. Her hand continued the run along his arm. The young man reached up and Moka grabbed his hand.

"I was so worried Tsukune…" Moka said as she inhaled the scent of Tsukune's blood on his breath.

Tsukune's father was incensed. They were ignoring him!! How dare these children disregard him?

"Filthy children. I should have finished the job Tsukune." His father growled as he stomped on the head of the broom and cracked off the wood, leaving the end splintered.

Moka ran her tongue along the edge of Tsukune's lip, cleaning off the blood.

"No!!" Kasumi screamed as she lunged at her husband and wrapped her arms around his neck. Tsukune's father twisted his body and sent the woman to the ground. Kasumi grunted in pain from her partially healed injuries.

"You first!" Tsukune's father screamed, turning to his wife, holding the wooden weapon up, and stood over the woman, bent on impaling her, but he froze.

A heavy energy filled the air and coated the room in a definite evil. Tsukune's father turned around and gasped at the sight of Moka's hair as it turned silver. Two ruby eyes glare up into the man's dark chocolate ones. His eyes and scent were foul, and burned the back of Moka's throat with a dark thirst. Her pink tongue snaked from her mouth, across her blood stained lips.

Tsukune looked up to Moka and over to his hand. She had pressed his hand against her chest and forced the Rosary from its place. The black-haired, bleeding boy looked over to his mother, who sat on the ground, trembling as she held her injured arm to her chest.

"Okaasan…" Tsukune murmured as he felt his body overcome with pain as his blood burned against his veins. Tsukune gasped as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Moka's ruby eyes glanced over to the wound on his shoulder, and she watched as it healed before her eyes, but not before his blood twisted and curled up, before it had retreated into the wound.

Moka laid Tsukune down and stood to her feet. She pressed her hand to her hip and narrowed her eyes at the awe-struck man, or perhaps horror-struck?

"_Not that it matters." _Inner Moka thought in amusement as she saw the man sneer and hold up his weapon.

"Youkai whore, die!" he charged the silver-haired vampire.

"I think it's about time someone showed you your place." The Inner youkai chuckled as she flicked back her hair and swirled her youki about, preparing for the man to get within range.


	17. My Body, My Heart, and Soul

**Chapter 17: My Body, My Heart, and Soul**

_No, I didn't want this. I didn't want this person here on top of me, touching my body. The pain of the bare ground on my thinly covered back only put strain on my wings as my right wing was painfully unfurled and pinned to the ground by the bone. The pain had already been quickly pushed away by the exceedingly horrifying thoughts of this person defiling me. I cried out an unwanted, pleasure filled whine feeling his hand roughly grab my breast. I didn't want this!_

_But he kept saying I did, or else my body wouldn't react. _

_I couldn't help that. It wasn't my fault, was it? I only talked to him, behaved kindly toward my fellow student. Was this retribution for being so flaunting of my looks earlier in the year? I had done terrible things and probably deserve what he was doing to me but the feeling of his bare skin against my legs made me feel sick regardless. _

_The pain in my wing finally died out and my mind reeled with ways to get rid of him, but I would destroy Tsukune's trust in me and Moka's pride in me. I killed Nagare, but only in self-defense. This person is saying that he saw what I did and would have me…me expelled. I fought to concentrate on something else other than his grimy hands all over the skin of my stomach, the indistinct tugging of my tail in the most perverted of manners._

_Hahau-e…tasukeru, anyone help me, onegai. I don't want it like this._

*~~~~~~~~*

A heavy energy filled the air and coated the room in a definite evil. Tsukune's father turned around and gasped at the sight of Moka's hair as it turned silver. Two ruby eyes glare up into the man's dark chocolate ones. His eyes and scent were foul, and burned the back of Moka's throat with a dark thirst. Her pink tongue snaked from her mouth, across her blood stained lips.

Tsukune looked up to Moka and over to his hand. She had pressed his hand against her chest and forced the Rosary from its place. The black-haired, bleeding boy looked over to his mother, who sat on the ground, trembling as she held her injured arm to her chest.

"Okaasan…" Tsukune murmured as he felt his body overcome with pain as his blood burned against his veins. Tsukune gasped as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Moka's ruby eyes glanced over to the wound on his shoulder, and she watched as it healed before her eyes, but not before his blood twisted and curled up, before it had retreated into the wound.

Moka laid Tsukune down and stood to her feet. She pressed her hand to her hip and narrowed her eyes at the awe-struck man, or perhaps horror-struck?

"_Not that it matters."_Inner Moka thought in amusement as she saw the man sneer and hold up his weapon.

"Youkai whore, die!" he charged the silver-haired vampire.

"I think it's about time someone showed you your place." The Inner youkai chuckled as she flicked back her hair and swirled her youki about, preparing for the man to get within range.

Moka grinned wickedly and threw out her leg to strike the man but the vampire found that she could not move her leg. Her eyes widened when she realized that Tsukune had risen to his feet and placed his _warm _hand on her leg. The feeling rushed down her leg, tingled the flesh of her thigh before pinpointing its destination. The vampire's pale face flared red, but she was startled when Tsukune's father jabbed the splintered weapon at Tsukune, who now stood between the two.

"Tsukune!"

The Inner youkai suddenly called before she was able to catch her own fault. She had not meant to call out to him, but something in her forced her to speak. She had not expected the man's speed to rival her own movements. It was than the scent of Tsukune's blood filled her senses once again. The splintered rapier of wood forced its way into Tsukune's side. Tsukune's father laughed and twisted the weapon, pushing it deeper between the boy's now fractured ribs. Moka's mouth fell open in horror. Had she kicked the man, he would have ended up doing the same to her, only it would have pierced her abdomen. Tsukune had jumped in the way.

Why was this boy so stupid? Did he not understand fear and the possibility of death for his actions? It did not matter, youkai or human: those were wounds that could easily become mortal. He showed no pain not even an ounce of discomfort as the weapon was spooled into his organs. "Baka!" Tsukune heard the vampire reprimand. Tsukune could not help but smirk. The vampire nearly groaned at the feeling of his fingers pressed into the skin of her leg. She looked up to shoot him a glare as her insides were wrought with a feeling she was not accustomed to: confusion. The Inner youkai growled but the rolling sound of her ire quickly died down to a purr when his chocolate eyes bored into her crimson ones.

Tsukune rolled his neck, cracking the tensed bones running down his vertebrae. He raised his left arm and swung out his weight, slamming backhand into his father's face. The vicious strike sent the unsuspecting man into the wall of the stairwell. The force of the clout caused the tiny house to rock at its foundations. Moka stood shocked, even as Tsukune released her leg and allowed her to slowly recover her stance, she was in absolute shock. She had never actually seen him fight back before and could only assume those bruises and semi healed cuts she would often feel on him from her other self when she fed were because he had taken this man's abuse. Those scars were because of this man, the vampire realized, and for some reason it made her angry, incensed, and infuriated.

"Okaasan are you alright?" Tsukune called as he looked over to the young woman. Her brown hair was a bit disheveled but she seemed otherwise alright. The woman stood to her feet, clutching her hands to her chest. Kasumi smiled warmly and nodded. "Of course I am, are you all right sweetheart?" She asked in worry. Moka found herself harrowed by the situation. Both individuals seemed more concerned for the others well being rather than their own. The Inner youkai's head snapped up and she inadvertently growled. Tsukune's father had pulled himself from the wall and was back into a standing position. The silver-haired youkai was still dripping with youki and turned to charged the man. She wanted to rip his face off with her fangs than drain him dry.

Tsukune held out his arm, blocking the high schooler's charge. Moka snapped her fangs close to his face, threateningly. Tsukune's father groaned in pain and looked to Kasumi longingly. The young mother held out her hands tentatively, tempted to aid her husband in his need, but she looked to her bandaged hands, than to her son. The weapon the father had earlier was still impaled in Tsukune's side. "Outo, how could you…?" Kasumi pained whispered came as she staggered back, supporting herself against the wall of the kitchen's frame. His father began to slowly approach Kasumi.

"Do not stop me Aono…" Moka hissed in his face, her warm breath sighing through her clenched fangs. Tsukune smiled tenderly at the young woman's reaction, the vampire was slightly startled by his intrepid expression. Something else was laced in with that forlorn face of his, and she hated it. "It's okay Moka-san, thank you for your concern though." The young man offered to the proud noble. The silver-haired youkai growled and turned her head away in malice. "As if I'd help you, he simply needs to be shown his place." The youkai responded. Tsukune nodded as he groaned in pain. Moka snapped back to attention at this sound. She could hear his blood rushing through his veins and could smell the life-giving liquid almost boiling beneath his skin. Moka watched in shock as he began to bleed over the impaled wooden stump. The blood began to harden and shaped itself around the shank.

"You're right Moka-san, but you should not be the one to show him. This is my fault…" He groaned as his blood began to amorphously shift and loop out. Moka felt her heartbeat as it thumped within her throat at the sight. With a final grunt Tsukune pulled the embedded weapon from his side using his blood alone as a physical medium, and slammed the wooden device to the ground: splintering it further. Tsukune looked into Moka's ruby eyes. The feeling of his warm breath on her face caused his scent to hit the very depths of her viscera. Moka than felt a strong grip on her wrist, but it was still gentle, almost caring. "But you need to understand your place as well _Moka." _Tsukune nearly hissed, causing the vampire's legs to almost buckle under the weight of his words. "I told you once before I will not tolerate you killing anyone, even if they do deserve it." The young man strongly enforced, his lips sitting a brush away from Moka's. The vampire stared wide-eyed at the young man, looking down at his soft, inviting lips. She felt her legs press together as she fought the need to bite those inviting pink roles of flesh. Tsukune released her wrists and turned to his father.

Moka staggered back and watched as Tsukune's blood poured from his open wound. The plasma hardened around the red, oxygen rich cells as they pulled around the splintered pieces of wood. Tsukune gripped his father's wrist, just as it was about to grab Kasumi. His father looked up at the young man, and chuckled darkly. His father's features had begun to change. Strange bony plates toughened over his abdomen and shoulders. The man grew in size, nearly doubling as his body took its true form. Moka was shocked, to say the least. The man was an Ork, a mature Ork at that. She had assumed the man was human, so did not fully protect herself, arrogantly thinking she could kick the man. That miscalculation almost cost the vampire her life.

"Worthless boy, what do you think you can do against me?" His father laughed as he lifted Tsukune off the ground easily. The thick bony carapace covering over his father's fingers were as sharp as talons, and now hovered over Tsukune's head. The young, chocolate-eyed boy looked into his father's face. Tsukune did not show any sign of emotion to the man, no he would _never _give him that pleasure. "Moka-san." Tsukune called. The vampire looked up to the young man. "Take Okaasan outside please." He commanded. "But—," The vampire tried to argue. "Now!" Moka nodded and took Kasumi's wrist.

"But, Tsukune, wait, please!" His mother pleased. Even with the young woman pleading, Moka couldn't find it in her to disobey his command. His order shot through her body like a bolt of lightning, making her feel almost addictively compelled to follow it. She wanted to hear him order her again… The Inner youkai growled at the thought and continued to force the woman from her home. His father laughed when the two women exited the house. "You think that will keep them from me for long?" The Ork growled. "As soon as I am done with you I will take Kasumi back, and take your whore." He laughed darkly.

Outside Kasumi stood with her face in her hands, crying. Moka stood with her arms over her chest. Even though Tsukune's father was an Ork, Tsukune showed no outward behavioral problems that male Orks often suffered from. The ruby-eyed vampire looked over to Kasumi. Had she been forced into the relationship by the male? Orks were quite infamous for their tendencies for rape and abuse, which is why many of them were not allowed in the human world. "What is Tsukune?" Moka caught herself asking aloud. She hoped Kasumi did not hear her, although she did want to know. Kasumi wiped the tears from her eyes and looked to Moka. She had recognized the girl as the one from Tsukune's middle school. He had seen her son talking to the girl when she was called in the talk about Tsukune's problems in his last school and the reasons for his transfer. She was the _friend _he talked about…

Kasumi smiled warmly and shook her head. The homemaker folded her hands in front of her and looked to the ground. "Well…Tsukune is a kouzatsushu, a hybrid. I am a hybrid of youkai as well, so it is very hard, if impossible t o say what my son it…" Kasumi paused and looked up to Moka. "He …he had a traumatizing experience when he was a child that caused his powers to develop awkwardly around blood-magic his youkai teacher once called Chishio. When he is stressed or has a strong emotion his blood will boil, causing him pain. He can also spill his blood and use it as a weapon." The woman explained through tears. She looked toward her home, unable to hear anything, no signs of fighting nor could she hear either her husband or son.

"He n…nearly died as a child because I was unable to protect him. His father bled him until his heart has stopped." Kasumi recalled as she fell to her knees. Moka's eyes widened and she turned to the woman in shock of her words. "The ambulance successfully resuscitated him but he had been medically dead for five minutes." Kasumi cried into her hands. The Inner youkai felt the urge to console the woman, but what would she say? _It's alright I spent each waking moment wishing I could drain him dry? _Was this the reason he was always so calm, and kept so empty? If he felt any sort of emotion he would be in pain? What sort of life is that? Even she felt emotions.

"Is this what you wanted?" Tsukune said in an empty tone as he stood on the ground. His father was brought to his knees, gagging as Tsukune's blood forced its way down the Ork's throat. "Is this what you wanted them to feel, pig?" The hardened plasma pinned the man to the ground on his knees while Tsukune forced the wooden splinters down the Ork's esophagus, brutally lacerating his insides. The youkai struggled to speak, the strained sounds of begging could be heard over his gagging coughs as his own blood was expelled from his bleeding insides. Tsukune feigned deafness. "I could have sworn I heard you beg. Didn't okaasan beg?" Tsukune mused. The man choked out in pain as each splinter was forced to settle in his stomach's wall lining.

Tsukune allowed for his blood to retreat. As the life-giving liquid settled back into the hole in his side, his flesh slowly sealed back, completely healing itself. The Ork was on the ground, choking, hacking up clots of blood. Tsukune stood with his arms folded behind his back. "I will not kill you, because that will make me a hypocrite in Moka-san's eyes." The young man walked up to his father and kicked him to the ground. The heavy bodied Ork fell onto his back, the pain burning his insides like nothing else. "But that does not mean I am _incapable _of doing so when she is _not _here. I heard Mother you know, in her sleep. Do you know what she said?" Tsukune knelt down over his father who shook his head as the man tried to grip his own neck to stop the painful spasms from retching up more splinters. "She wished that she could stop you… so I will give my mother her wish…" Tsukune said darkly as he stood to his feet, folding his arms behind his back. His father shook his head as a strange darkness hovered over his body. Tsukune's blood was now draining from the healed cuts and scars given to him by the very youkai sprawled on his back, begging for forgiveness. A terrible roar was heard, that ripped into the neighborhood. Kasumi gasped and pushed to her feet, racing toward her home. Moka followed.

They walked in to find a tentacle of blood retracting back into Tsukune's body. His father lay on the ground, hoarsely screaming in pain. Both of his arms were shattered like class by the boy's power. "Tsukune!" His mother called. Tsukune frowned and turned to his mother. How could the boy face her now? His mother loved his father, no matter what he would do to her, and he hurt something his mother loved dearly. "Okaasan…oyurisi kudasai…" Tsukune felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as the pain of his blood jumped tenfold. His mother and Moka ran over to him, catching the young man before he hit the ground. Kasumi held the boy to her chest, running her hand against his sweaty hair.

"You're the most important thing to me Tsukune. Please forgive me for not taking better care of you…" The mother sobbed as she buried her face into the crook of her son's neck. Moka stood and looked over to Tsukune's father. She walked over to the already broken and paralyzed man. She did not care if Tsukune would not forgive her, even perhaps punish her. She actually hoped he would punish her in the _best _of ways for ridding him of this beast. Moka glanced back at Kasumi, who looked up at the ruby-eyed vampire. "I apologize for this, but it must be done…" The vampriess chuckled darkly. Kasumi pressed her face against Tsukune, hiding her eyes from what the vampire was about to do.

The Inner youkai picked the Ork up by his shoulders and slowly drained his youki dry through contact. He was much too foul to actually sink her fangs into his flesh and feed from his blood; oh no she would take his essence first, than destroy him. The Inner youkai grinned at the now helpless Ork. "Know your place…" She hissed before snapping his neck and dropping his limp body to the ground. The Inner youkai felt… exhilarated, hearing his body hit the floor with such a lifeless thump.

*~~~~~~~*

_I really had no other choice; I had to let him… But maybe … I stood a chance if I could look into his eyes. _

Gin's ears perked out from beneath his head band. Keito looked up to the werewolf and narrowed her eyes.

"Revealing your form at school ns a no-no Ginei." Keito grunted snidely as she blew a bubble on her gun. Gin sat up, and placed his hands on the desk. Normally Gin would retort back when Keito made sarcastic remarks, but he looked on edge. "Gin-senpai?" The small witch called out to the upperclassman. "I heard Kurumu screaming." The werewolf said in urgency, before looking to Keito, who nodded. The School Police member dropped her manga book and raced out of the room after the werewolf, the tiny witch following close behind.

Saizou sneered down at the succubus. "What the–?" The chairman's son ground out in annoyance, and then ground against Kurumu again. He could not get himself prepared. No matter how hard he groped the poor, crying girl, nor how much he pressed himself to her, his body refused to respond to his frustrated demands. Ginei, Keito and Yukari made their way to the back of the school where the incinerator was. Gin had clearly heard the scream from outside and this had been the last place Kurumu was sent. The werewolf berated himself for letting her go alone at this time, Tsukune and Moka would have a fit if anything happened to the succubus.

"Kurumu!" Gin called out as he burst through the doors. He had nearly transformed in his panic but managed to keep a level state of being. "Oh my God desu!! Kurumu-san!" Yukari called when she realized the awkward position of Saizou on top of the petite woman, grinding away. The larger male cursed and looked over his shoulder; his offending left hand still brutishly gripped on Kurumu's breast whole his other hand forcibly kept her knees apart. The blue-haired girl was sobbing. Gin snarled and charged the human male with his youkai speed and punched the offender in the face, throwing him across the yard, which his pants caught below his knees. The werewolf stood between Saizou and Kurumu while Keito and Yukari helped the succubus up.

"Stay out of this Morioka, if you know what's good for your little club, the wench is none of your concern." The teen spat out as he stood to his feet, wiping the trail of blood from his mouth with the back of his right hand while his left pulled up his pants and briefs. Gin grinned and held up his fists as he lean forward slightly. "Clearly it was none of my concern you were having a bit'a trouble with lil' Willie…" The werewolf snorted. "Why you mangy…" Saizou snarled back. Keito smacked the back of her hand against Gin's shoulder. The second year student looked down to the black haired woman who held a bubble between her lips. She popped the air pocket and settled her wad of gum on the inside of her cheek.

"Komiya Saizou, you are under arrest under law of the Student Council Police for the attempted rape of a fellow student. I will hate to see what the Headmaster will have to say about his own son's behavior." Keito glared at the young man. Saizou began to laugh. He put his hand to his head as his laughing became more elated. "What do you think you can do to me?" Before the male could regret his words he soon found himself on his back after Keito rushed over to him and gripped his left wrist. The smaller female pulled the larger male's weight over her shoulder and slammed him on the ground. She pulled a pair of handcuffs out from her belt. "I _said _Komiya Saizou, you are under my custody." Gin grinned and stood back. "Man Keito why can't you ever play those games with me?" The perverted werewolf chuckled. Keito glared up at Gin and spit out her gun, landing it right in his hair. The black-haired teen hollered in agony.

"Kurumu-san are you okay desu ka?" The tiny witch asked as she removed her cape and wrapped it around the succubus' shoulders. Gin turned around and went over to Kurumu's side. The older youkai flicked the gun from his hair and made sure not to touch Kurumu, just in case.

"Kurumu-chan?" Gin called. The succubus was shaking; her wings were folded tightly against her back. The blue-haired teenager blinked upon hearing her name. Her large, violet eyes glanced up as the tears finally began to spill. "Senpai!" Kurumu sobbed and pressed her face against his chest. Gin furrowed his brows and pulled the girl close, comforting her in her time of need. Gin would have to act as a voice for Kurumu and confront the Headmaster about this.

Usually the backing would go to the weaker human's favor, but Kurumu had been the victim this time, and he would be sure not to let anything happen to her. Keito cuffed Saizou and dragged the sleazy pig to his feet. She tightly gripped the cuffs and shoved him forward. Gin looked up at the human male and sneered.

"Hey Keito." Gin called as he scooped Kurumu into his arms and held the now silently sobbing girl close. Yukari stood at Gin's side, holding her friend's hand. Keito looked over to Gin with an annoyed expression. "Thanks for not blowing our probation out of the water like Kuyou." Keito shrugged and pointed her finger at the werewolf. "If Kuyou-sama gets irked by this it's on you dog boy, I'm only doing my job and taking this scum bag in." Keito warned. Gin grinned and nodded. "Seriously Gin, this isn't over. Kuyou is really suspicious of that Aono boy." She explained. Gin nodded in understanding.

"Sorry Keito, but I really don't know much about him either, 'cept the Headmaster only wants me, as President of the Newspaper Club, to take care of my fellow club members." He vaguely explained. Keito sighed and nodded her head. "Let's go butt clencher!" Keito shouted, shoving Saizou forward and out of the yard. Gin sighed and looked down at Kurumu. The young girl had fallen asleep in his arms.


	18. These Shackles Called Affection

**Chapter 18: These Shackles Called Affection**

Gin carried Kurumu back to the clubroom. Yukari pushed the door open and allowed Gin the space to carry the still trembling figure of their schoolmate. The upperclassman carefully sets the succubus down in his seat. He turned to walk away but felt the shaking grip of the succubus' hands on his sleeve. Yukari frowned and looked up to her senpai. She had a slight understanding of the situation at hand, but she was still only eleven and could not fully piece everything together, genius or not. From Yukari's point of view, nothing had happened. Saizou had been caught before he took that precious thing away from the young succubus. He had only bullied her. The tiny witch watched as Gin stayed close to the apparently frightened youkai, and carefully bandaged her wing. The blue-haired girl hugged the witch's cape tightly to her chest like a security blanket while she allowed her senpai to tend to her wounds. They were slowly healing but would need assistance as her body was still quite young to demonstrate adult youkai regenerative capabilities.

Yukari walked over to her schoolmate. It was obvious something hurt, but it was beyond the genius child's understanding. It did not matter whether she understood or not, as it seemed, because Kurumu _hurt._ The kind of hurt, that left permanent, invisible, scars. When the violet eyes of the succubus looked down into the witch's ebony orbs, Yukari began to cry. She leapt against Kurumu, who followed her body's instinct, and held Yukari close. Right now the succubus needed physical comfort from someone she was not afraid of.

Even Gin could feel her unintentionally shying away from his touch as he tended to her wing, even if he had been the one to carry her. The werewolf stood straight, after wrapping the appendage tightly with gauze. He knew something more was happening than revealed itself. It was a stroke of luck Keito had been there to take Saizou in, otherwise Gin would have, as club president, been forced to protect his classmate by any means necessary. The werewolf didn't believe in coincidences though. The upperclassman was also worried about Tsukune. Lately he has been hearing rumors in the second year classes that Aono was a delinquent in his old school and had been transferred because he was abnormally violent. The only proper environment where he would not be able to hurt others was a mixed school.

Gin has spent enough time with Tsukune now to believe otherwise. Tsukune, although he can be seemingly cold, is kindhearted. Even after what he did to Moka, Tsukune had calmly come to her rescue, but it also seemed he was not above scolding her for indecent behaviors involving her violent outburst. Even so, Tsukune seemed to have no will to harm others if he could avoid it. When he rescued Yukari, he could have easily disposed of those Lizards, he could sense the boy's youki protectively rippling around the smaller witch, who possibly held no idea the level of energy he was using to confuse the three. It had astounded him that the Lizards did not notice. It was perhaps they assumed all the overwhelming youki came from Moka, bur Gin had the pleasure of feeling that youki first hand, he could see there was a distinct difference. There came a knock at the club door. Gin had figured it was Keito come to question Kurumu about the incident. It was common practice, to gain her testimony before information has fudged from the inconsistencies of day to day life.

Gine walked over to the door and opened it. Standing at the door's entrance, was not Keito, but another woman. She stood about five-two and had long, black hair. Two pony tails were pulled out on the side of her head and she wore a thin pair of black reading glasses on her nose. The lenses slide down to the end of her tiny nose when she glanced down. Her eyes were a dark lavender color, and her skin was a light pink. Her decent sized chest was snugly carried up in a shapely bust by the corset tightly wrapped around her chest. It gave a slight view of her chest, but she was otherwise modestly dressed: a long black skirt touching to the ground covered her legs from sight, but Gin could hear the tapping of what he assumed were heels as she fidgeted slightly, clearing her throat.

"Morika Ginei?" The woman called out, clutching the clipboard she held in her hands against her chest, so that Gin's eyes would glide back up to her face.

Gin smirked sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head before responding. "Yeah, I'm Gin. Second year, President of the Newspaper Club. May I help you?" He questioned, humoring the woman. He had seen her once before. When he would go to the Chairman's office, off in the corner of the dimly lit office was her. She was the secretary, he assumed.

"My name it Toujyou Ruby. I am assistance to the Headmaster," She explained with a curt nod before continuing. "We have received a rather distressing report that one of our students has been directly attacked, and a victim of a possible sexual assault. Keito, of the School Police, had told us she is currently a member of this club." The young woman clearly wanted to affirm her information.

Gin gave a nod before standing away from the door and motioning to Kurumu. "Kurumu, someone is here to see you." The werewolf familiarly called to the girl.

The succubus did not answer, and only chose to sit in the seat while cradling Yukari's head. The black-haired woman looked over. Gin motioned for her to enter, as it was obvious Kurumu was still shaken up. Ruby walked past the werewolf and into the room. Gin was sure to lock the door as she stepped in. Ruby walked over to the desk and knelt down, so now she squatted below Kurumu's line of sight, giving her better comfort with the assistant's sudden intrusion.

"Hello, I am Toujyou Ruby. Are you Kurono Kurumu? A youkai first year? Succubus if I am correct?" Ruby questioned. Kurumu looked up to Gin who shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't worry Kurumu," Gin offered. "She's the Headmaster's assistant, it's okay to tell her." The werewolf spoke softly so the succubus did not feel crowded.

"Yes…" She finally answered as she released Yukari from her grip. Ruby smiled warmly and placed her hand on Kurumu's knee. The succubus jumped at first, but unlike Saizou's cold, scaly hands: hers were warm and smooth.

"I want to help you, but you have to answer some questions of mine," Ruby said as warmly as she could while looking up into Kurumu's violet eyes. "My questions may not be easy, by you have to do your best, and tell me the truth- otherwise I cannot help you. Okay?" Ruby asked, seeking confirmation. Kurumu nodded.

Gin offered the secretary a seat and the black-haired woman pulled her chair so she sat close to Kurumu, but gave her enough breathing space as often victims would panic and become claustrophobic.

"I know that Saizou tried to attack you, and hurt you, when you did not deserve to be treated that way…" The woman began. She looked down onto her clipboard, than back to Kurumu. "But Kurono-san, is it true that you are the cause of Kanou Nagare's disappearance? We have information that you had been the last to see him."

Kurumu immediately froze. The succubus did not know what to do or say. She looked to Gin, but the werewolf seemed a bit flustered by the question as well. The werewolf as not nearby when it had happened. The succubus suddenly wished for Moka and Tsukune to be here… It was getting late, and the blue-haired girl was tired. She had drained all of her youki to protect herself from Saizou. She had severed his ability to violate her, but she did not know whether it would be permanent or temporary, she just knew that she wanted to go home and cry to her mother. The succubus felt Ruby's hand on her shoulder. Kurumu broke down and began to cry again. She buried her face into her hands and sobbed, painfully.

"I didn't mean to!" She gushed out as tears streamed down her face, her stomach almost lurching at recalling her own rage. "H-he tried to kill my friends and take advantage of me! I-I was scared! I didn't know what I had done until I…" Kurumu choked back her words as she recalled the image of the young man hanging from the sakura branches, impaled. His limp body and distant gaze…

"I…I killed him… and…" Kurumu's body was shaking uncontrollably. She felt sick. She knew it was youkai nature to kill, it should not have bothered her so much, but Tsukune and Moka had looked _hurt _by her actions. They wanted to protect her from doing such things, and yet still…

"He was hurting them…. I had to protect them…" Kurumu bit out, as her mind was quickly falling to pieces by the horrible event and even more traumatic evening. Ruby took Kurumu's hand in hers and soothed the succubus.

"Who Kurono-san, who?" Ruby inquired.

"T-Tsukune! A…and _Moka…_" He voice became a choked whisper.

Standing just outside the door was a dark figure who grinned at the sound of Aono's name, connected yet to another problematic situation. Gin's ears perked momentarily. He turned to gace the door and growled. Yukari looked up to her senpai, who she was still standing next to while Kurumu vented.

"Gin-senpai?" the witch softly called, so she would not interrupt the older woman's conversation. Gin continued to stare at the door. Whoever had been there was gone now. Gin grinned at Yukari. "No worries." He assured.

"Kurono-san… it's okay. It wasn't your fault. There is nothing wrong against self-defense, but you did over use your powers, and unfortunately you still have to be punished…" Ruby said regretfully.

"What?!" Gin roared out. "How could you punish her when she had been attacked like a—" Gin's words were quickly stamped out when the woman turned to glare at him. She turned back to Kurumu and smiled.

"You will have to take remedial classes to control your youki better so your immediate reaction is not to harm, but to disarm." Ruby explained. Gin calmed down. He knew it could have been much more severe a punishment. The Headmaster as well known for his severe punishments, even expelling youkai students back to the youkai world. There had still been the matter of Saizou. They would have to get the city police involved now, which would bring up problems if they were to connect the trouble with Hitomi to the club. He had done his best to cover up for Tsukune and Moka, though he wasn't entirely sure what had happened. Tsukune said that Moka had defended herself, and had overdone it because Hitomi was some sort of youkai as well. Not that it mattered now, he was just glad Kurumu got off light. She was still on probation.

Ruby stood and turned to Gin. She bowed her head and smiled warmly.

"Unfortunately while Kurono-san is taking remedial lessons she will not be allowed to participate in Club activities. She will be spending that time with me in lessons. The Headmaster will determine for how long her punishment will stand." The older woman explained. Gin nodded, thankful for the Headmaster's understanding and Ruby's kindness.

"Until then, take care of her okay? She will be very distraught. You'll be a gentleman and walk her home, right?" Ruby gave Gin a questioning look. The werewolf nodded.

"Of course." Came his toothy response.

*~~~~~~~~*

Tsukune had finally regained consciousness. His body felt heavy and exhausted, but thankfully nothing was broken, nor was anything burning. He came to the realization that he was lying on his back, more specifically, according to the ceiling, on his back in the living room of his home. Then he remembered what occurred before his blackout. He recalled that he had beaten his father to a pulp and broken both his arms in such a way that they, even for a youkai, would not heal properly. He sat up, but felt his blood rush to his head. It was ironic considering his blood manipulating abilities. He could feel eyes watching him and glanced to his side. His mother was standing near the window with the cordless phone's receiver in her hand. She was staring off toward the kitchen. Tsukune looked over, and was horrified to see that his father was dead.

Not only was the head of the house dead, but drained. He did not need to look behind him. Even now, that she has gained some control of her growing youki, he could still feel her obvious presence behind him. She said not a word, and he dared not to utter a word either. Tsukune did not look to his mother again. He could not bear the look of fear she carried for the man who was now deceased.

"Call them mother…" He knew why she stood at the phone. She wanted to call for help. She was free again, but she has long since forgotten what that feeling was like. If she called the police, would they just take her son away, thinking he did this? Neither could she tell them it was her son's only friend. Kasumi understood what the vampire did was out of some strange compassion she held. She was very proud, little could be said, she was a vampire afterall, but the youkai seemed to become livid when this man had done what he did…

"Call them mother. I will explain everything. I will take the blame." Kasumi nodded and called the police.

"What?! You cannot do that! They will send you and your mother to the youkai world, or worse!" Moka snarled out as she stamped forward so she now stood directly behind Tsukune. The young man stood. The inner youkai felt her heart jump in her chest when he turned to face her.

"Pick up your Rosary." He ordered. The silver-haired youkai glared him down, but he merely glared back. Before she could think on it she felt her body compelled to move. The sheer will of his gaze seemed to just take control her of her inhibitions. She turned and knelt down to collect the limiter from its discarded place. Tsukune held out his hand and the youkai walked toward him. She than realized what that pulling sensation was.

"_Telekenesis?"_ She whispered as her face now sat a breath away from Tsukune's. She swallowed, trying to bite back that feeling. He was so powerful. She had never seen such a powerful youkai, let alone one who seemed to have the ability to take her, yet had the place of mind to let her decide.

He was challenging her, but what did she have to do? She inhaled sharply when she felt his hand dig into her lower back. Tsukune pulled her flush against his body and pressed his warm cheek against her cool one. She felt as his hand ghosted over her fingers that clutched tightly to the Rosary.

"You asked me to save you." He whispered, invoking a shiver from the young girl. "I will save you from yourself." He added.

The vampire bit back a moan and slowly began to lavish the junction of Tsukune's neck with laps of her tongue. She wanted to be protected by him, but she wanted to drain him too. Tsukune did not move or speak for several seconds, allowing her to beg for what he would not give. She wanted permission to drain his life. She wanted, so desperately, to pin him down and attempt to kill him, only to force him to fight back and take her. She felt a whimper escape her. Tsukune narrowed his eyes, keeping his stoic glance the entire time. He could hear his mother speaking to the police over the phone. Kasumi gave as little information as possible.

"You will not get permission, nor will you get the blood you desire until you can understand that there are consequences for your actions." Tsukune darkly spoke, digging the tips of his fingers against the delicate skin of her spine. At this moment the ruby-eyed youkai felt so weak, and relished in it, but his threat had concerned her. She let another whimper escape; followed by a warning growl when she realized those were the same cursed words her father spoke to her. Consequences…

"Neither of you will." He explained. "You share a body, and you share a heart. Akashiya Moka, until you can properly appropriate yourself… I shall consider, perhaps, finding _another._" Even though the boy did not stress his meaning, the vampire understood. She hissed out only to feel a heavy weight surround her. He had sealed her, again. She may be angry later, but she will learn one way or another. He promised to protect her, so he would.

Tsukune laid Moka's unconscious body on the couch where he had once laid. He heard the, now pink-haired, vampire sigh feeling the warmth left behind by his body heat. The sirens of the police and medical vehicles could be heard outside.

It did not take long for the officers to clear Tsukune, Kasumi, and Moka from the crime scene. Moka was the first examined. She was clearly exhausted, and suffered minor injuries that her youki would easily fix, but Tsukune and Kasumi suffered much more permanent scaring. The Medics, aware of their youkai status, could easily indicate various recently healed injuries bruised and scarred into Tsukune and Kasumi. This house was already on the list for being rather accident prone, as Kasumi had many kitchen accidents, and Tsukune's accident as a child; they quickly realized it has been far worse than that.

Tsukune explained to the officers he was the one that confronted the enraged Ork. The medics indicated there had been truth to his words, discerned from his wounds, which could have been mortal had they been deeper. Little did they know of Tsukune's higher than average healing abilities. The police decided to take Tsukune for questioning. Moka would be escorted to her mother's house, now that she has regained consciousness, and Kasumi would be put under protective watch for the time being.

"Tsukune?" Moka called as she watched the police put the young man I the back of the car. He went willingly. "Tsukune!!" Moka called more desperately. The medics held her back best they could while they were still trying to administer her examination. Tsukune glanced through the car window as the officers closed it. Moka felt her heart drop.

He looked disappointed in her, which could only mean that she…

"No…" The emerald eyed vampire whimpered out. "No! Tsukune! Please!!" But it was too late and the police car drove off. Moka could only painfully watch. He was taking the punishment for something her other self… no. She had done it. It was her fault, no matter how one looked at it. Moka felt her heart wrench and she collapsed from overexerting herself before she had fully recovered from being resealed.


	19. My Secret Trepidation

**Chapter 19: My Secret Trepidation**

After the pink-haired vampire calmed down, the authorities were finally able to bring her home. The Outer shell stood with her eyes staring at her feet as the officers explained to her mother the incidents concerning the Aono household. Lady Akashiya stood in her doorway, her house yukata wrapped tightly around her body. The elder vampire eyed her daughter, knowing full well what had happened. She could easily sense the teen's wild youki just a block away. The officers explained that the only son to Aono Kasumi, had murdered his father in cold blood and it would be best for the docile young girl to stay away from him. She appeared to have an emotional attachment to the questionable young man. The emerald eyed vampire had winced at each cruel word directed toward Tsukune.

Lady Akashiya thanked the officers and sent them on their way after bidding them a good evening. Moka stepped into the house, slowly removing her shoes. The teenager's body felt heavy as she stepped up from the genkan. Though her body did not ache, her chest did. The oddly familiar feeling was something she had locked away ever since she met Tsukune. Because of her, Tsukune was in trouble and there seemed nothing she could do about it. That look he had given her as the police car drove away said '_go on without me'._ How long would she have to though? Moka made her way toward the steps. All she wanted to do was go to bed, but her body froze at the intense feeling of her mother's youki suddenly surrounding her. Moka could not still the shiver that coursed through her spine as she forced her body to still its trembling.

Lady Akashiya stood behind Moka, silent for a moment as she considered the words she wished to express to her daughter. The lady of the house smiled as she reached out her hand, stepping closer toward Moka. The pink-haired girl stiffened when her mother's hands settled on her shoulders. She could feel as the youki rolled in excess off the silver-haired woman. Lady Akashiya leaned her head forward, over Moka's shoulder. The silver-haired vampiress pressed her pale cheek to her daughter's equally ashen skin.

"Does it hurt?" The Lady's smooth, familiar voice nearly mirrored the cold maturity of her true self, but the teenager knows she did not mean it to be cruel. Unlike her true self, her mother's voice was full of understanding, but also reprimand. Had she not had enough scolding from Tsukune?

Moka could not find her voice as she nodded; she squeezed her eyes shut to force away the tears that still fought themselves free. She felt the pad of her mother's warm thumb brush against her cheek, wiping the tears away. Lady Akashiya hugged the vampire close to her chest. Moka relaxed in her mother's embrace.

"I know, it hurts you there, somewhere deep down…but that pain seems to only be skin deep." The Lady spoke as she grabbed Moka's Rosary and pulled it off.

It did not take long for youki to fill the room, but quickly be overpowered by Lady Akashiya's. The woman looked to the silver limiter. It still amazed her that this boy could remove it so easily when she needed to use her youki to unlock it. He was a curiosity, and perhaps his unique nature has simply lured in her daughter for the worst. This was something she wished to find out. Moka's pink hair was rapidly replaced with her silver locks and her eyes faded from their soft emerald green to a dark blood red.

When the Inner youkai was fully released she glared into her mother's eyes which reflected her own ferocity.

"So what will you do?" Lady Akashiya questioned with amusement in her tone. The Inner youkai crossed her arms under her chest, her eyes narrowed in frustration.

"What will I do about what hahau-e?" The silver-haired woman feigned ignorance. Of course her mother would drag her out simply for that. It was apparently not enough her Outer shell was suffering the indignation of being not only rebuked, but protected by that…boy. The thought of him made her hair stand on end, and what had been worse was she did not know whether it was from anger or …otherwise.

"I suppose you wouldn't care. In any case that boy will more than likely be incarcerated for the murder of that youkai, Ork or not, murder is murder." Lady Akashiya calmly explained, the amused smirk never leaving her face.

The teenage vampire looked to her mother as her expression fell flat. Tsukune was _not _the one that killed the Ork, she knows it, and her mother obviously knows it as well. She could simply go over to the station and admit to her crime, but Tsukune would most likely deny it and say she is trying to protect him. Unfortunately she already had a record. If Moka was caught again with blood on her hands she would indefinitely be sent to the youkai world, but whatever the outcome, why did it matter to her?

It was not her responsibility to go save Tsukune, nor did it matter if she returned to the youkai world. Inner Moka felt her body unable to hold her scowl as her arms fell to their side. She recalled Tsukune's threat as her eyes fell to the side. Her mother looked on as her daughter remained silent.

"In any case," Lady Akashiya began, "I will have to strengthen your seal if this continues to happen. We had given you this seal so you would not callously murder in cold blood." The woman explained in an authoritive voice.

Moka shook her head and muttered something. Lady Akashiya raised a brow.

It was not in cold blood. Why does everyone continue to assume that it is cold blood? Is it not in her right to protect herself? All those years ago, she had done nothing wrong. Those men came at her, she had a right to kill them, and those men forfeited their lives the moment they attempted to take advantage of her. They were adult men! They had no right to touch her, she was only a child.

Ririko-sensei had sought to take the young man from keeping her shell company, she was incensed, she had tried, and was stopped from killing the teacher, but she was an adult, and should have not been acting as such to a young man. Than Tsukune accused her of being cruel and taking it too far when she was going to kill the succubus, truth be told the succubus is rather tame, more so than she had originally thought, but the principle of the matter still stood.

Ishigami had attacked Tsukune, and her! But if she was truthful with herself what had angered her were not the bruises done to her pride, but the blood drawn from Tsukune. When his blood was drawn, not by her fangs, it made her stomach tighten with rage. That Ork… the physical harm that man did to Tsukune was nothing compared to the emotional scars he has cut into Tsukune's soul. Tsukune is not allowed to feel because of a traumatizing incident that beast caused when he was a child. She felt it was _her _duty to protect him, yet he still chastised her. She only wanted him to accept her faithful actions.

Moka clenched her hands against her chest and growled out feeling her throat dry. He would rather die, than let her hands stain with blood. Moka looked down to her hands. They felt so dry, and cold. His skin was always so warm, but he said she would not be allowed to touch it. Unbeknownst to the young vampire, the tears she was physically fighting back finally broke free. She looked up to her mother as confusion flooded her body and pain wrecked her mind.

"Why did he turn me down, hahau-e?" Moka looked down to her open palms and pressed her hands flat against her chest. "I only wanted to protect him…" She painfully sobbed.

She did not know what to do. Everywhere she turned people were giving her contradicting advice. At one end her father told her that a Vampire's pride stood higher than nothing else, but forcing your power on the weak was no longer acceptable, so throw that aspect of your nature away? Her older sisters told her that there's nothing more precious than finding a Blood Partner, but they also relished in the delight of draining their prey dry. For the vampire though, nothing hurt more when Tsukune turned away from her. Why had he turned his back to her, why could she not understand?

Moka felt herself collapse. Lady Akashiya stepped forward and tossed away the Rosary, catching Moka in her arms. The young vampire shook her head.

"I just wanted to protect him… why is it so hard?" Moka asked, looking up to her mother. The young girl was beside herself with emotions. Rage, anger, but especially uncertainty filled her with an unwanted feeling.

Lady Akashiya gently stroked her daughter's soft hair and sighed. "It is because you are in love." Moka tried to pull from Lady Akashiya but the older woman tightened her grip on her daughter and slid to the ground with Moka against her chest.

"It doesn't matter what I say, nor does it matter what your father says, but Moka," Lady Akashiya pulled Moka back so she could look her in the eye. The young vampire's tears have stopped falling but her eyes still glittered with the present droplets. "Why do you have to kill to protect him…? Do you really believe him to be so incapable?" She asked.

Moka looked down and away. Of course she did not think of him as such! He was powerful and made her insides churn with want and need. She wanted Tsukune. She wanted him as a mate, a Blood Partner, she found him more than worthy. His blood was perfect, and he could command her with such authority but at the same time he gave her so much leniency. It seemed though, that now, she has overstepped her bounds and caused him to become displeased with her. It burned her deeply.

"Will they really send him away?" Moka looked up to her mother as Lady Akashiya stood to her feet and picked up Moka's Rosary.

"Shall I drive you?" The Lady smiled her question. The silver-haired girl nodded and allowed her mother to replace the seal. After a moment the pink-haired girl regained her balance and, with a little help from her mother, made it to the car and strapped in. The mother drove her daughter to the police station where they were likely to be holding Tsukune for questioning.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

It was already late into the night and Tsukune was sitting in an interrogation room with a pair of officers. One would take notes while the other asked questions. An array of fluorescent bulbs lit up the mason room. It was clear the sparsely furnished room was made of concrete bricks painted over in an off-white color. The man writing notes sat on a stool near the door. He had long black hair, pulled back in a ponytail. He wore a pressed shirt and black slacks. His partner, who was asking questions, sat in front of Tsukune. He wore a black dress shirt. His hair was a short, hazel color. He seemed a bit older than the one taking notes so, to Tsukune, it made sense he was doing the questioning.

"Aono Tsukune, correct?" The man asked. Tsukune looked up to him and nodded. The younger officer was a bit taken aback by Tsukune's expressionless gaze, but the older man had seen things like this occur a few times with victims of prolonged physical or mental abuse.

Many would often withdraw into emotionless shells so as to not incur the wrath of their attackers. It clearly fits with the report of physical injuries found on the victims beforehand. Until now the reports involving Tsukune's accident prone nature as a child were all circumstantial. Many visits to the home indicated that there had been no evidence from either the mother, or the child that she had been the cause of his many bruises reportedly found on him, even his youngest cousin would contest that they were all the boy's doing, a witness to these "accidents." They would have never believed the father been the perpetrator since he was often not at home.

How these accidents and problems gone so long in this house without it being brought to light by authorities is unknown. Reading over Tsukune's file he could assume it had to do with the fact Tsukune was youkai. Had they simply ignored the problems because he was youkai, and youkai children tended to play rougher than others? It couldn't be the case because there were little or no differences between youkai and human children to indicate as such.

"What sort of youkai are you?" The officer asked. Tsukune glanced up with his chocolate eyes. They seemed distant, but oddly friendly. He clearly had some form of socialization, but it was what possibly kept him sane all these years, as it was the one truth about youaki which differed from humans: they often were the first to retaliate if they would feel even the slightest bit in peril, and violently, but it took this boy several years until he finally reacted. The officer assumed it had something to do with the presence of that girl, perhaps the man attacked her?

Tsukune looked down and away. "Undefined." He answered, baffling the officer a moment. The young man smiled and looked up again. "I am a hybrid, I am so many things I'm not really sure, sir." He spoke politely and was clear with his choice of words.

"Can you tell me what happened when you came home?" The officer asked as he looked up to Tsukune, keeping calm, and keeping eye contact with the boy.

"My cousin had called me with worry about okaasan. She was sent to the hospital. Lately I haven't been at home much, because he's a lot worse when I am." Tsukune explained. He tried not to feel anything but an inkling of worry crept into his chest, causing his arm to hurt. He pushed down the pain so he could continue.

"I stayed until mother returned, missing a day of school. Father would be at work, so I was safe to take care of her. She had told me he caused her injuries, but… she was okay with it." Tsukune lowered his head as his chest began to heat up.

He sharply inhaled, trying to numb the pain of his tears. "She always said… as long as I was smiling she'd be okay. So… I always smiled, because it made her happy." Tsukune's hand began to bleed as he clenched his left hand tightly, trying to stamp the process. "Whenever he saw her…treating me like a son, that's when he'd hit me, and her." Tsukune squeezed his eyes as the blood dripped to the slate floor.

The officer's partner gasped, opened mouth. The older man glanced back than toward the ground where his partner was staring. Somehow Tsukune had caused one of his wounds to open, they assumed.

"It's okay…" He murmured, when they noticed. "It happens sometimes, old wounds _**he **_gave me." He ground out bitterly. Tsukune looked up to the officer s with his cold, expressionless face.

"He was going to kill okaasan, because she wanted to celebrate my birthday… I couldn't … let him." Tsukune choked out. The officer taking the notes closed the book. He was feeling uneasy now. This boy had suffered for so long, and no one had cared to take notice because he was not human.

"What about that girl that was there, Akashiya Moka?" The older officer looked to his reports, than the Tsukune. Tsukune lowered his eyes and sighed.

"Because I hadn't gone to school she came in worry. She's…" He paused for a moment in thought. "She's my classmate and goes to club activities with me. She lives down the block so we always walk home together. She was in danger the second she stepped into the house. I had to protect them both, I couldn't let him continue to hurt people, let alone…" Tsukune doesn't know what he would have done had his father succeeded in harming his mother, or Moka. He may have been forced to act beyond what he did.

The officer nodded and stood from his seat.

"I understand." The officer collected his reports as the younger partner left the room. "Listen, you know you're going to have to be put on watch and later come in for a statement, but this was self-defense any way you look at it. Go home kid and be with your mom, I'm sure this is hurting her too." The officer said in pity.

Tsukune smiled and wiped the now dried blood from his hand. He sniffled and nodded. "I'll pay for my crime, sir, if that's okay with you." The boy said.

The officer shook his head. "I ain't gunna put you through that, but we'll be back later okay? I'll settle everything. All the evidence and statements point to abuse and self-defense." He explained.

Tsukune nodded and allowed the officer to lead him outside. Tsukune paused and the two men looked back to the boy. Tsukune rubbed the back of his head and reached into his pocket.

"Do you think I can have some change for the vending machine?" The boy asked. The officers gave him some loose change and he went to get a can from the machine. He held it in his hand and motioned to the officers who were waiting for him.

The two men led him to the exit. He was already printed and they got his information so assured they would contact him later with his court date. He still had to testify, regardless of the situation. Tsukune thanked them for taking care of him and his mother and turned to leave. As he pushed the precinct doors out someone pulled them in. Tsukune blinked as he immediately halted, having nearly collided with Moka.

"Tsukune!" She had called excitedly at first, but pulled back. Lady Akashiya watched from her car window. Moka stepped aside to allow Tsukune to pass. The young girl followed him as he made his way down the street back toward his neighborhood. Lady Akashiya chuckled and drove away; she would leave the teens to their own devices.

Tsukune and Moka walked side by side. The sounds of cricket calls filled the night air, as cars occasionally breezed down the road that stood parallel to the sidewalk. Moka swallowed at the dry lump which gathered in her throat. She blushed and gripped her hands in front of her. She smiled and looked up to him, opening her mouth to speak.

Tsukune immediately held up the can of juice he bought from the machine. It was tomato juice. Moka blinked and he leaned it closer to her, obliviously offering it. Moka frowned but took it in her hands. It was warm from his holding it. She stared at the can for a moment, feeling a bit hurt by the gesture.

"For a while." Tsukune spoke up, causing the pink-haired girl to look up at him. "I'm still mad at you, so, for a while." He clarified. He did not need to say anymore, she understood. She would not get the luxury of feeding from him, but he still was going to take care of her anemia, like he had always done. She would have to regain his trust and respect, they both would.

Moka opened the can and took a sip. She winced, not really used to being back on the slightly tasteless drink, compared to Tsukune anyway. The emerald eyed girl nearly squeaked when she felt Tsukune brush his arm against hers. She felt her face flush when she realized he was not going to move it any time soon. She looked up at him. He was starring off with his typical expressionless look.

"It's our secret." He promised. Moka looked to the can in her hand, only to find it gone. Tsukune had snatched the juice can and took a sip of it. He handed it back to Moka and continued to walk. The young vampire stared at the can a moment, where Tsukune's lips had touched. She blushed deeply and took a sip as well. She felt her heart swell at the though.

_It was an indirect kiss._


	20. The Power of Justice Binds

**Chapter 20: The Power of Justice Binds**

The next day Moka found herself roused by the sounding of her alarm clock at thirty to six. The vampires emerald eyes shot open as she lay on her side, tightly hugging her pillow between her arms and legs. She really hated when she rolled into this awkward position because it was always so difficult to move from the comforting state. The clock continued to chime out its alert of the long passed dawn. With a yawn the vampire sat herself up, her long pink tresses rain over her shoulders as her bangs messily settle over her face. It has been a trying night both emotionally and physically. She was afraid her mother would stick to her threat and change her Rosary's power. She did not know how it would affect her Outer appearance, if at all, but most of all she worried for her true self. The voice that, as of late, was not silent in the abyss which is occupied. It was the call of her true self.

It did not matter which Moka it was, both were concerned for the young male they had grown accustomed to over their time together. How would he treat her today after yesterday? She still felt her lips burning from that indirect contact they made through the can of tomato juice they had shared but hours before. The act had stirred up feelings she long since tossed aside as outcomes of her thirst for his blood. It was what she had always assumed. The racing of her heart and rushing of her own blood were simply reactions to his welcoming scent… at least that is what she had originally thought. She had the can and her thirst was sated from its nutrients, but she still desired to press her face to his neck. Was there something simply wrong with her? Was she addicted to his blood, or was she actually fostering affections for Tsukune?

The vampire stood from her bed and began to disrobe from her pajamas while she meticulously gathered her toiletries so that she could wash up before school. As the vampire made her way to the hall shower she could not help but consider her relationship with the young man. For a long time he had protected her silently. He gave her pity where no one else would ever consider her one way or the other. He would walk her to the school nurse for her daily transfusions at lunch time, forgoing having his obento at his desk, if at all. She had figured that all over now that she was going to high school. She had been glad, almost ecstatic that she was wrong because those feelings of loneliness that he had kept at bay exploded.

His attention was what mattered to her. He had never given her the sort of attention humans often did, bad or on circumstance for the adults: good. He simply acknowledged her existence. Meeting him on the way to her new school had taken those twisted feelings of hesitation and loneliness and pulled them into the open. It had been the first time he talked to her face to face for such an extended period of time.

She sighed at the thought as she stepped into the hot shower. The herb treated water caressed and massaged her pale skin as it pulsated from the nozzle. At this time she could not help but recall how he had even protected her at her time of weakness. Normally, the pink-haired vampire understood, accepting outside help was a stab to your pride. She naturally would deny and push Tsukune away when he would try and help her, but he did so any way. She turned the shower knobs until the heated water was a mere trickle from the shower's head. As the vampire stood there in the collecting fog that stifled the tiled room she could not help but regret her actions. Even from the depths of her Rosary she felt a pulsating ache that touched faintly of pain. Her wet pink strands were darkened by the water as each thin collection of silky hair stuck to her now pinkish skin. She listened as the water was forced down the drain.

It sounded so empty.

As the young vampire wiped the moisture from her face she carefully pushed the glass door of the shower stall opened and stepped out. She was startled when she saw her mother standing in front of the sink, painting her lips, using the fogged mirror as a guide. The silver-haired woman had obviously wiped a section of glass clear with the flat of her hand. Moka stood for a moment in silence as her arm instinctively held up her chest. Lady Akashiya was dressed for work and her ruby eyes glanced up at a clear section of mirror, looking back at her daughter. The teen felt nervous under her mother's scrutiny and turned her head away, anxiously pulling a strand of pink hair behind her ear.

"If you constantly question your feelings…" The woman stood straight, popping her lipstick's cap back in place.

Moka's emerald eyes glanced up. Her mother turned fully to face her. She took a clean towel from the rack and held it out to Moka, who hesitantly reached out to take it. When Moka pulled the towel to her she paused, feeling the pressure of her mother's grip still on the object.

"And constantly hesitate," She added, releasing the towel, allowing Moka to wrap it around her naked body. "Someone else will ask him the things you were afraid to." The Lady added before turning to leave the bathroom.

The older woman closed the door behind her and held back an amused laugh as she walked to the door. "Teenagers these days are so out of touch with what it means to be bonded by blood." The silver-haired youkai laughed out, leaving the house.

Moka sighed dejectedly as she looked to the cleared surface of the mirror. What did she want from Tsukune other than blood? She knew she was not just using him for that. There had to be something deeper to their companionship. The word _love _floated into her mind for a split second, but it was instantly squashed out by her pounding heart. She could not be in love with him, because she had ruined any and all chances to be with him like that, had she not?

"**He said we could repent.**" The voice of her Inner youkai finally rang out after hours of deafening silence.

If her true self was right they would stand a chance, but that would mean they would have to appease to him somehow. It was a difficult thing to consider. Tsukune was not like any youkai or human she knew. The truer aspect of her nature called to have someone so strong by her side no matter what it took, but she took his scolding to heart. She could no longer force her way into his graces. She would find a way if it was true.

*~~~~~~*

Moka was standing just outside the gates of her house waiting for the young man that she has grown exceptionally attached to. The pink-haired girl nearly sucked in her breath when she saw Tsukune making his way down the sidewalk, toward her. He had his usual expressionless mask. His hands were buried in his pocket and his leather pack clutched in his left fist. He did not stop as he passed her, nor did he look in her direction. The vampire felt her heart deflate slightly at his action and she sighed out. It had been too good to be true. She turned into the sidewalk to head for class. She kept her head lowered so she could not see him. If she looked at him she was sure to cry. His scent burned in her nose from just his passing so she felt herself sniffle.

The vampire walked a few steps only to bump her head against a solid form. She squeaked out and nearly jumped back as she looked up.

"Sumimasen…" Her words fell into a whisper as she realized Tsukune had stopped for a moment.

He continued walking, leaving the vampire slightly stunned from the contact. The sudden unsettling caused his scent to surround her person. She felt so much more aware of his presence now that she had admitted to the possibility of the feelings shared between them. She looked up toward the young man. He had stopped again. He was waiting for her? She felt her throat tighten with a familiar feeling. She caught up to the black-haired male only for him to start walking again. She as too nervous to speak to him so stayed silent the entire walk to school. When they reached the gates Moka felt almost choked by the sensation.

He had forbidden it though.

She was not to feed from him until she earned back that privilege. She looked up to Tsukune, unsure of what to do. Would she have to go to the nurse before class and get a transfusion pack? She was not even sure if they had such a thing at this school. Many vampires her age went to private schools in the youkai world. Moka inhaled sharply when Tsukune pressed a warm can of tomato juice to her cheek. He held no expression but his eyes were clearly offering the can in silent apology. He did not have to help her. She deserved to be shunned from any and all assistance the young man offered her.

Yet still…

"Arigatou Tsukune…" She was deeply touched.

He still took care of her, though he still understood he was punishing her by behaving more aloof with her than what she had grown accustomed to. Tsukune did not enjoy ignoring her in the manner he had once done to protect himself in middle school, but it always brought him pain. He was not sure of it perhaps was a physical pain or an emotional one but as long as he loved her he would hurt.

He knew he loved her, he was no stranger to that emotion, though it was something that was kept locked away in his youkai. His youki thrived on the power of his blood because of the manner in which his youkai had developed. When he had first recovered from the terrible injuries his father caused he was in the hospital, he was told by a nurse. He could hear as the doctor and his parents spoke just outside of the room.

*~~~~~~~*

"_I don't know what to say." The doctor began. "He was clinically dead for nearly ten minutes, even for a youkai that could have irreversible effects on his brain growth." The doctor explained._

_His voice sounded so far away, almost dulled out completely by the faint, metrical beeps of the machine that rhythmically bleeped at the beating of Tsukune's small heart. The respirator hissed listlessly as it assisted the child's labored breathing. The child could feel the pressure of the bandages wrapped around every inch of his body, his skin numb from the painkiller being intravenously dripped into his veins._

"_He's lucky." Tsukune could hear the doctor above his mother's crying. "It seems he was playing with Aono-san's razor in the tub and hurt himself. The positioning of the slash just over his chest shows he seriously hurt himself slipping from the water."_

_That's not what happened, Tsukune felt his youkai thinking._

_Tsukune blinked at the sound of the unfamiliar voice. The rate of the EKG machine slowly ascended in pace. His head turned to the side, his cheek pressing against his pillow. The plastic tubs inserted in his nose and throat tickled his sensitive youkai nerves._

"_I was terrified when I found him. Normally he calls me when he is done. He likes to bath on his own. He's independent for a child his age." Tsukune's father sadly spoke. "When he did not call me I grew worried and…"_

_He's lying… the strange feeling curled tightly in Tsukune's chest. The sound of his mother's crying and the beeping intensified even further._

"_You cannot blame yourself for this." The doctor offered comfort. "We are only lucky he is a youkai, but you have to watch him carefully. This is the age where most children develop their youki. I do not know how this will affect Tsukune-kun because of his mixed background." The doctor sounded worried._

"_Please don't cry okaasan, Tsukune will hear you." His father pleased in mock sensitivity._

_You wanted her to cry. It hurts when okaasan cries. Tsukune's thoughts melted together with his youkai._

"_I died?" Tsukune thought. He was at the age where death would often become a reality for children and they have gained the concept of the differences between death and life._

_Flashes of what his father had done to hum burned his chest. The EKG showed signs of his hastening heart rate. His blood was pouring everywhere and he felt himself choked by the air before he found himself in an unfamiliar darkness. His youki struggled to live so it did what it could and enveloped the boy's youkai: his source of life, with the thing it craved most at this moment: its blood._

_Normally hybrid youkai would develop their youkai inherent on their parent's mixed strengths and weaknesses. Many could shift their bodies as means of protection since their youki's lacked the natural power to survive, so often took a weaker aspect of its body, like its limbs or flesh, and developed it into a youkai: the outer shape of one's youki._

_Tsukune's youki was not developed; his youkai had yet to be awakened. In this critical moment to survive Tsukune's youki hoarded the remaining blood in his body and poured it all into awakening his youkai. The final act had caused the body to fall unconscious during his father's assault._

_His youki pulled everything it had in reserve that it needed to survive: its blood, oxygen and mind. Tsukune was unable to breathe and his heart had stopped for a full ten minutes. _

_The boy realized this frightening truth. He had truly died. He began to cry, but suddenly a pain shot through his body and his hands and chest started to bleed. The EKG went ballistic and called. The doctor ushered the Aonos to the waiting room while he and the nurses rushed into the room to Tsukune's aid._

_It had been the first time the pain manifested._

*~~~~~~*

Since then Tsukune would use the pain as a medium to control his youki. The pain was invoked when he would pull one of those terrible memories from his past. With this he could control his free flowing blood at will, using his mind's telekinesis the harden it and shift it. It took a strict concentration to control the blood, but he has honed his youki over the years, fully developing his youkai.

He felt a bit lighter now that his father was gone, but it had not excused the vampire's actions. Kurumu and Yukari were ecstatic to see their friends back in school during lunch. Tsukune had not given details but simply mentioned he had to resolve personal family problems that he preferred not to speak of. Yukari and Kurumu understood his unwillingness to share.

For the succubus, she needed to share with Tsukune and Moka what had happened. Moka had felt devastated she had not stayed to help Kurumu, perhaps all of this would have been avoided, but what would have happened to Tsukune had she not interfered? Moka was just happy her friend was alright. Tsukune promised he would do the burning from now on in place of the girls. Kurumu was just happy her friends were back again. With them gone it was like losing a chunk of her family. She had yet to tell her mother what had happened, but the woman counseling Kurumu's incident, Toujyou Ruby, she has called the succubus mother into school to talk about unidentified _trouble _the girl was having. Kurumu would be absent from Club at that time. It was a regretful incident but she would need the support from her mother as well as Toujyou-san.

*~~~~~~~*

After classes Moka and Tsukune walked together toward the club's room in the second building. Moka happily sipped on a can of tomato juice while she went on with Tsukune about the upcoming Halloween festival being held in their neighborhood. Tsukune did not show any interest, but she knew he was listening as he would occasionally glance at her and nod.

The vampire found herself staring at his lips every time he looked at her. She swallowed as she latched her lips to the straw once again, pulling in another gulp of juice. The vampire furrowed her brows and looked to the ground. She remembered what her mother had told her about hesitating. She wanted to ask him, properly.

"Tsukune…" Moka murmured as she looked up to the chocolate-eyed boy.

Tsukune stopped and turned to face her. He had since loosened his red tie and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his black, long sleeved uniform shirt. The vampire blushed and opened her mouth to speak.

"Aono Tsukune." A male voice called from behind the two.

Tsukune had noticed a bit earlier. Someone had been following them since they left classes, but he had not realized how many until he and Moka turned to face a small crowd of people dressed in matching black, fitted uniforms. Tsukune, at most, could determine variance in youkis, but most of these people were human and even so the man who stood before him, the obvious leader, his youki overwhelmed the humans' ki and the lesser youkais' youki. The man in charge had long blonde hair. His face was rather paled and contrasted against his uniform.

"Kuyou." Tsukune murmured.

Yukari had opened the club door when Gin mentioned he could smell Moka coming, but when the wolf and witch opened the club door they were shocked to see so many people standing out in the halls. Gin knew he smelled the stench of Kuyou lurking about, but he had not expected the coward to bring so many reinforcements just for Tsukune. It was unnecessary force and the wolf and Tsukune both knew it.

Kuyou has been out to get Tsukune, Gin did not know why. The upperclassman had already explained to the Headmaster the circumstances of Ishigami's incident; the boy had nothing to do with it as far as his senses told him. Tsukune stood firm, showing no indication to whether or not the situation held any meaning for him. This perturbed Kuyou and he sneered. Moka held Tsukune's arm in her grip as she shirked from the Committee Police Chief's glare.

"Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka." The man held his head high. "You are under the arrest for the murder of Ishigami Hitomi. Incriminating evidence has been found against you both and you are to be taken in for questioning. Do not resist."

The Committee head was smugly proud when the other officers easily restrained the man and female. The blonde chief folded his arms behind his back and grinned.

"I hope you are prepared to accept the appropriate judgment when the time comes." The man laughed out.

"You bas—," Gin growled as he pushed Yukari back into the room and stepped out.

Gin's actions were quickly thwarted when several bokken were pointed at his face.

"I suggest you stay out of this Morioka, this does not concern you." Kuyou sneered at the werewolf and motioned his hand as his men took both Moka and Tsukune away.

Moka was frightened and actively having trouble walking forward as she whimpered out. Tsukune kept his emotionless stare and was pushed along. He quietly eyed how they shoved and pushed Moka, even though she was having clear difficulty walking with her arms cuffed behind her.

"Senpai…" Yukari sadly spoke out as she looked up to Gin.

The werewolf shook his head.

"It's alright Yukari-chan." The upperclassman offered. "How about I take you home for the day? We need to be careful." He was more afraid of Kuyou's thugs and what they would do to Yukari had she been somehow implicated with the assault on the three students from earlier in the semester.

It ha d never been investigated as a school report because it happened off-grounds but it was still a worry. They had found evidence against Tsukune even though his nose could not. Something was up and he did not like it, especially since it involved that sheep Kuyou.


	21. Displeasure of Our Meeting

**Chapter 21: Displeasure of Our Meeting**

"Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka." The man held his head high. "You are under the arrest for the murder of Ishigami Hitomi. Incriminating evidence has been found against you both and you are to be taken in for questioning. Do not resist."

The Committee head was smugly proud when the other officers easily restrained the man and female. The blonde chief folded his arms behind his back and grinned.

"I hope you are prepared to accept the appropriate judgment when the time comes." The man laughed out.

"You bas—," Gin growled as he pushed Yukari back into the room and stepped out.

Gin's actions were quickly thwarted when several bokken were pointed at his face.

"I suggest you stay out of this Morioka, this does not concern you." Kuyou sneered at the werewolf and motioned his hand as his men took both Moka and Tsukune away.

Moka was frightened and actively having trouble walking forward as she whimpered out. Tsukune kept his emotionless stare and was pushed along. He quietly eyed how they shoved and pushed Moka, even though she was having clear difficulty walking with her arms cuffed behind her.

"Senpai…" Yukari sadly spoke out as she looked up to Gin.

The werewolf shook his head.

"It's alright Yukari-chan." The upperclassman offered. "How about I take you home for the day? We need to be careful." He was more afraid of Kuyou's thugs and what they would do to Yukari had she been somehow implicated with the assault on the three students from earlier in the semester.

It had never been investigated as a school report because it happened off-grounds but it was still a worry. They had found evidence against Tsukune even though his nose could not. Something was up and he did not like it, especially since it involved that sheep Kuyou.

***~~~~~~~~~~~~***

Kurumu made her way to the main building of the school where she would be doing her counseling, away from the activities of the clubs in the second building. The young succubus gently knocked against the counsel room door.

"Come in." Toujyou called warmly.

The violet-eyed succubus reached out and turned the brass knob, opening the door. The youkai felt a bit awkward and especially fearful now that her mother had to be involved. What would her mother say about how she handled the situations she was met with? She did not want her mother to be disappointed in her. Being a succubus she should have had those boys under her control, but she had obligations as a companion to Moka and Tsukune. She had to be the stronger individual. Living in the human world she simply could not act that way all the time, and should be able to live on her own strength.

Toujyou stood from her desk when Kurumu entered the room. The secretary led Kurumu into the room and ushered her to a comfortable seat close by. They were situated in a room just down the hall from the Board Chairman's office. Kurono Ageha, Kurumu's mother, was instructed to make her way to the counseling room at the appointed time of four, which allowed Toujyou a good hour to collect preliminary information from the succubus.

***~~~~~~~~~~***

Tsukune and Moka were paraded across campus by the Student Police Committee. Many students had gathered to watch as the infamous couple was marched, in handcuffs, toward the Police Committee's headquarters just across campus in the old shrine building. Moka looked to the ground as she walked along, finally learning the pace they wanted her to walk at. She kept her head hung low as the whispers and murmurs of her fellow students carried over to her sensitive youkai ears. She fought with all of her pride not to allow herself to cry in front of Tsukune. She had to be strong. This was her fault and she had to take the punishment she deserved, and this time she would not allow Tsukune to take the blame.

The pink-haired youkai sniffled and glanced over to Tsukune. Her emerald eyes glittered with the tears she forced to keep unshed. Tsukune walked looking straight ahead with his head held high. She felt her throat dry at the sight. Even in a seemingly hopeless situation he looks so proud and powerful. She loved Tsukune and knows she would do anything to stay by his side. Moka held her head high and bottled away all of her insecurities.

Tsukune glanced over to her from the corner of his eye. The edge of his lip turned up slightly, finding it entertaining that the young girl would put on a brave face, because he knew how much it would annoy Kuyou. That man loved power and loved to be in charge. He had no control over them, and could not make them fear him or what he would try and could otherwise attempt. Tsukune's chocolate eyes motion over to the Committee head and watched as the chief stiffened in anger at Moka's sudden brave-front. The pair was led up the old stone steps. All around them and between the torii arches the overgrown fauna would twist and shake against the procession of Committee officials marching toward what is to be assumed as the vampire and youkai male's destination.

Soon the pair found themselves in front of the massive gates of the former shrine. The red painted shoji doors ominously bore down on the youths. Kuyou grinned, chuckling softly to himself. As confident as Aono was, there was no way he would escape the hands of justice; after all he is merely a hybrid. He is far less than any youkai or man. The blonde-haired chief stepped toward the doors and turned to face Moka and Tsukune. Kuyou tugged at the edges of his white gloves and stood with his back straight and his cold, blue eyes glaring down at the pair.

"I will make sure you do not get away from me this time Aono." Kuyou announced.

Tsukune nodded to the smug chief and smiled himself.

*~~~~~~*

The main doors of the school were pushed open in flamboyant grace as a woman with long blue hair swaggered across the threshold. She was a tall, slender bodied woman with curves in all the necessary places. Her high heels rhythmically clicked against the tile ground as her right arm swayed in time to her hips. Her left arm held up a black spaghetti-string purse over her shoulder as her wrist supported itself against her exaggeratedly puffed out chest. Her manner of dress was shameless and took every chance it could to show off as much cleavage as possible without passing for illegal and as much thigh as possible while still being considered a dress. The velvet red material clung to each respectable curve, and if not for the emptied halls there would not be a one who would be able to look away from the older woman.

Pressing her plump, red painted lips together, she effortlessly flicked back her hair before knocking on the counsel room door.

"Please come in." The secretary's voice called out.

When Kurono Ageha opened the door to the large, spacey room she looked between the chairs and large desk settled in the front of the room. Kurumu looked up to her mother with a shameful look. The older succubus looked to the young secretary and raised a brow as she closed the door behind her and took a seat beside her daughter. The older woman casually sat back and crossed her smooth-skinned leg over her knee, allowing the hem of her dress to hike up even more. The secretary blushed at the woman's bold behavior in a school full of students, and was thankful for the current afterschool status. Toujyou noticed that Kurumu blushed nervously and looked to her lap, attempting to pull her school skirt down past her knees. It was apparent that there was some inferiority complex between Kurumu and her mother. Perhaps this is why the teen south to act out using her body, which had gotten her into trouble in the first place.

*~~~~~~~*

Tsukune and Moka were led into the shrine. The interior of the shrine appeared much larger than what it had appeared on the outside. The old wooden halls lined for miles lit by the weak glow of flickering fluorescent bulbs that hummed against the flowing of electricity. All around the paper walls shadows could be seen hovering against the lights, and whispers could be heard being spoken against Tsukune and Moka.

"Murderers."

"Criminals."

Youkai often did not receive fair treatment because of their tendencies toward violence. It was not that youkai were more violent than humans, as with humans they could either be good or evil, but unlike humans youkai feel emotions at a far greater extent. They hurt more, they love more, they cry more, and they feel betrayal more deeply. Tsukune and Moka were forced into a holding cell after their handcuffs were unlocked. The metal doors slammed behind them with force, and locked in place. The two youkai turned to face Kuyou, who stood staring them down like they were the cause for all the problems in society.

Indeed Kuyou blamed youkai like them for these problems. Just because they were youkai they think they have an excuse, a reason, but they're feral, wild animals that deserve to be treated like slaves. Moka felt a terrible chill from his glaring, blue eyes that pierced her very soul and crushed against her lungs. The pink-haired vampire looked to Tsukune, but the young man walked to the end of the holding cell and sat. The vampire was surprised, but she walked over and sat as well. She glanced to Tsukune who sat bravely, his head held high. Kuyou placed his gloved hand against the cold metal bars and smiled at Tsukune.

"It seems there's no escaping your fate this time Aono." The blonde-haired committee chief chuckled as his eyes bore into the youkai's russet pools.

"They found your blood all over the scene and all the evidence points to you being there at the time of Ishigami Hitomi's death." The Chief explained as he took a step back from the cell doors.

He folded his arms behind his back and laughed before looking over his shoulders at the boy. It was starting to anger him. No matter what he said Tsukune kept his impassive expression. The boy knew Kuyou had evidence against him, he knew there was no reasoning out of the fact he was there with Moka, yet…

"_Why does he look at me with those eyes?" _Kuyou thought as he glanced over to Moka who was partially hiding her trembling form behind Tsukune's body.

He watched as the young vampire gripped her pale hand against the sleeve of Tsukune's uniform. She looked up to the boy fearfully, but he held his inexpressive stare.

"_He's defending the girl?" _Kuyou thought with a chuckle.

The committee chief straightened up and brushed his gloved hand through his hair. Moka was far more nervous than the boy. Kuyou could easily coerce a confession from her. Kuyou regained his composure.

"I will interview you both separately and you will be held overnight." Kuyou snapped his fingers and his men stood at attention.

"Keep two men here at all times. These two are youkai so place wards around the cell." The chief ordered.

"Sir!"

Kuyou grinned at Tsukune and turned to leave. Kuyou froze when he felt a killing intent in the air. His blue eyes widened and he glanced back at Tsukune, who stood in front of the cell doors, his hands gripped against the metal bars. In the blink of an eye Kuyou was at the cell, his arm shot in between the bars and his hand wrapped tightly around Tsukune's neck. The chief lifted the boy off the ground and glared at him, allowing his own youki to escape and pres against Tsukune, forcing the boy's youki back.

"Tsukune!!" Moka cried out when her precious was easily pulled off the ground by the man's strength alone.

"Kuyou-osa!" His subordinates called out in panic as they grabbed his arm.

Kuyou blinked and released Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried again as she ran over to him as Tsukune fell to his knees.

"I'm fine." Kuyou insisted. He glared down at Tsukune.

Kuyou scoffed and turned heel and left. Tsukune stayed on his knees and only watched as Kuyou left. Moka ran her hand along Tsukune's back. She had a terrible feeling about Kuyou, something felt rather familiar about him as well.

"Tsukune, daijoubu desu ka?" Moka asked as she helped Tsukune to his feet.

"You saw it Moka?" Tsukune spoke out as he turned away and walked back to the sitting bench in the hold.

Moka looked to the door where the two guards stood, than to Tsukune. Had he done that on purpose so she could realize?

"H…he's a youkai." Moka stammered as she walked over to Tsukune and sat down by his side.

Moka was silent for a moment. She looked up to Tsukune, wanting to voice her thought. Tsukune looked over to her, as if waiting for her to speak up. She swallowed her courage and folded her hands in her lap.

"Something seemed strange. If he is a youkai too than why is he treating us so harshly?" Moka wondered.

Tsukune grinned for a moment and looked to Moka.

"Should he treat us better because we're youkai? That doesn't seem very fair." He admitted.

Moka blushed and shook her head and looked to Tsukune nervously.

"Iie! That's not what I mean!" She shook her head. "It's just." The vampire took a moment to think of her words carefully, but there was no easy way to say it.

Moka felt her cheeks heat up when Tsukune took her hand into his. His warmer hands enclosed over her colder one. She looked up into his coffee eyes. Her heart pounded against her chest as the eye of the Rosary opened for a moment.

"Even though he seems to be youkai…" Tsukune spoke, looking deep into Moka's eyes.

Her jade eyes glittered with adoration as she stared into the eyes of her most precious. Even though he sat there, speaking to her of their enemy, she could not help but only listen to the rush of blood that she so desperately wished to be connected to.

"He hates youkai more than anything." His lips were a breath's away from hers.

"Hates youkai?" Moka blinked out of her worship and pulled her hand from Tsukune's loving grip.

She pressed her hand to her chest and stared at the stone-grey ground of the holding cell. The Guards watched the pair in their cell, but it was rather dark so they could only see the vampire seated close to the youkai male for comfort. Moka looked up to Tsukune. She was hyper aware of how close he was. His hand lay settled against the bench, supporting his weight as he leaned forward while his arm was nestled against her breasts. His hot breath caressed her face in the most intimate of ways.

"I met him once…when I came home from the hospital." Tsukune whispered as he leaned closer to Moka.

Moka was silent a moment as her tongue moistened her dry lips. Her hand gripped desperately to the front of his shirt. Her body and soul begged for him to complete his motions. She did not want her punishment any more.

"I…I knew him…" The vampire weakly struggled against Tsukune's advance.

She pushed forward, only to have his hand press down on her lap. She felt his warm fingers curl to the underside of her thigh and lift it up and toward him. The vampire shifted until she was straddling his lap. She was so close to his lips.

"He…he wanted to punish me instead of sealing me." The vampire admitted.

Tsukune's coffee colored eyes glanced down at the open eye of the Rosary.

_Onegai._

He heard whisper between the two of them. He pulled Moka's knee back until her core was pressed against him. The vampire almost cried out at the sudden, though welcomed motion. Tsukune pressed his opened mouth against Moka, swallowing her surprised yell. The pink-haired vampire moaned into his mouth and reached up to pull at the boy's short, black hair. Tsukune pulled his mouth from hers, though she south to follow. When they parted the only thing left to connect them was a trail of salvia.

"Then shall I protect my Moka from him? Will she allow me to protect her?" The boy questioned.

The vampire nodded and whimpered, begging for that warm, familiar contact. Tsukune chuckled and pressed his mouth against Moka's again. He felt her relax against his body now that the contact had been renewed. The young girl tensed at the feeling of Tsukune's tongue invading her mouth and nearly growled against her senses when she felt him purposely cut the slick organ against her fangs.

In the dark abyss of her seal, the true Moka could feel the rejuvenating warmth of her most precious surround her. She always lay floating in nothingness as the cold of the darkness licked against her bare flesh, but now she relished at the familiar heat. The vampire opened the eye of her consciousness. Her ruby slits watched as a sparkle of light fell from the sky above. Normally there was darkness all around and one could not tell up from down, but Tsukune's light really did make a difference for her.

*~~~~~~*

The shrine doors slide open and two figures walk in and march their way down the halls which were littered with Committee members. The animosity which the figures carried stunned the members and forced them to automatically clear the way.

A subordinate ran to Kuyou's office where the older man was having a cup of sake. The chief looks up with a glare. It was Keito.

"Sir, we have a situation…" Keito slowly began.

Kuyou growled and set down his chokko.


	22. Yamiji

**Chapter 22: Yamiji**

"If this keeps up its just gunna be a repeat of last year."

Gin muttered as he sat back in his desk seat. The upperclassman leaned his elbows o nteh arm of his seat and pressed his fingers to his lips in thought. Yukari sat up on the edge of the desk and looked over to her senpai, her bright eyes peered out from under the brim of her witch's cap as she held her hands cupped between her knees.

"I don't understand senpai, if Moka-san and Tsukune-san are good why would he do that to them?"

The tiny witch was watching as her friends were being taken away one by one from her. It was something hard for her to understand when no one had a clear explanation. She did not want to believe Tsukune and Moka were bad youkai. Gin glanced up to the young girl. She would not have the sense of mind to not trust the two, not after they had protected her. Gin leaned forward in his seat and patted the girl's head. She smiled at her senpai as the older man stood.

"Kuyou is the kinda guy who mistakenly believes that, without a doubt, everything he does is for the sake of justice. Anyone that goes against his sense of justice is an evildoer and he believes he can do anything for that ideal, because he is justice." The werewolf explained.

Yukari frowned and looked to her senpai. He obviously did not believe in the same kind of good that this man clearly did.

"Does senpai believe Moka-san and Tsukune-san are evildoers?" The young girl questioned sincerely.

Gin frowned and looked to Yukari sadly.

"It's not that I think they are evil," The wolf began, but sighed. "It's just… to be honest: I hate this kinda trouble." He admitted.

Yukari frowned and looked to the ground. She was sure that meant he was not going to help their friends. The young black-haired witch was than startled when Gin picked her up off the desk and set her down. The young loli looked up to her senpai with curious eyes. Gin grinned proudly and put his hand to his chest.

"I'm your senpai! Have more faith in me!" He encouraged.

Yukari giggled and clapped her hands together.

"Right! It doesn't matter because they're our friends desu!" The witch cheered.

*~~~~~~~*

It was a disheartening situation for the young succubus. She had to sit there and listen to how Miss Toujyou casually explained all of her misconducts and re-tell the incident she had only moments before explained to Toujyou with embarrassment. She looked up to her mother. The tiny succubus admired her mother more than anything, because she was all Kurumu had. Her father had died when she was young and she was raised by her mother in the youkai world, with very different morals than the human world. The succubus recalls having gotten upset with her mother and claimed she could go to school in the human world and be fine, but after what Saizou did to her she was more than proven wrong.

Her mother was everything she wanted to be. Kurono Ageha was a sexual prize among her kind. She was young, but by far the most successful of her clan. She had naturally large assets and considerable beauty. Her pale, smooth skin rivaled the trained beauty and lure of a geisha. Ageha's long blue hair was like silk and her skin just as smooth and fine. She had not said a word through the entire counsel. Maybe she was wrong. Maybe it had been her fault she was nearly… that Saizou came onto her because she always flaunted her body and misused her powers.

Kurumu felt her chest tighten. She wanted to cry, but she was not sure if she had anymore tears. Her body shook uncontrollably and she slumped over as her hand gripped over her the center of her chest. She could feel the beating of her heart, and wished, but for a moment, that it could not… maybe than it would not hurt as badly. Toujyou had stopped speaking when she saw the young blue-haired girl's reaction. Toujyou looked to Ageha. Her job as the counsel was done; she spoke her thoughts and gave her advice. It was now up to Ageha to do the right thing.

"I'm disappointed." Ageha spoke out.

The words instantly cut into Kurumu as she felt the sobs choke against her chest. The older woman uncrossed her legs and glanced over to the hunched frame of her baby girl.

"I'm disappointed to see that the many things that I thought Kurumu growing up are obsolete now." The older woman spoke as she turned to face the petite girl.

Kurumu felt her heart skip a beat. She looked up, and through the lines of her bangs she could see her mother's vibrant violet eyes staring at her tear-filled ones. Ageha reached out and pulled Kurumu to her body, allowing the young girl's face to rest between her bosoms in comfort. Kurumu was stiff for a moment, embarrassed to be embraced by her mother in such a manner in front of Toujyou, but she soon found herself slipping into the familiar feeling. Ageha stroked her fingers through her daughter's short, bouncy hair.

"I am angry you people did not take the precautions that prevented this, and I have half a mind to remove my daughter from this school!" The older succubus exclaimed, causing Kurumu to stiffen at the thought.

"But…" Ageha whispered in comfort to her baby girl, before placing a kiss on the top of her head. "She's safe because she was here, and I don't know what I would have done, had it not been for them."

Kurumu looked up to her mother, her eyes full of tears.

"Haha…" She whispered, before burying her face into her mother's chest, and sobbing.

There was a knock at the counsel door. Toujyou looked over to Kurumu and her mother. The young succubus wiped her eyes clear and sat back. Ageha crossed her leg over her knee and looked back to the door.

"Come in." Toujyou called.

The door opened, revealing their visitor to be Gin and Yukari. The tiny witch skipped into the room and ran over to Kurumu, embracing her friend. Toujyou looked to Gin as he stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"What is this about Morioka? We are in an important meeting." The secretary stated, a bit angered by the youkai's assertiveness. "Young Kurono is disbarred for club activities until she completes her remedial classes." The older woman declared.

Gin grinned and rubbed the back of his head, offering a bow to Kurono Ageha and Toujyou Ruby.

"Sorry Ruby-san, but you think I can talk to Kurumu a bit? It's important." The werewolf looked to the lavender-eyed girl.

After a moment of staring at the older youkai male, she relented and motioned her hand.

"Gin-senpai, what's wrong?" Kurumu asked, not liking the face on the upperclassman.

"It's about Tsukune and Moka, Kurumu…" He began.

*~~~~~~~~~~*

"We are the protectors of peace!! Sacred keepers of Justice!" Kuyou exclaimed in rage at his two visitors.

Kuyou had been relaxing in his sitting room when Keito came to him with news of important visitors. The female officer led him toward the communal office where a number of Committee officers sat doing paperwork. The entire room had fallen into a dead silence when the two figures walked in from the halls. The tatami matted floors muted the hurried steps of Kuyou when he had rushed into the room. Standing in front of the booking desk was the Headmaster of the school, and by his side stood Lady Akashiya Alina.

Akashiya Alina was a fearsome CEO for a major Japanese import-expert company that hold revenues that comprise for nearly seventy-five percent of Nippon's overseas trade. She was known for her explosive business temperament and to be violently protective of her only daughter, born of a former marriage. She currently lives alone with her daughter in the quaint district. She was also the school's prime benefactor and the reason the school is able to afford to be a mixed school and still hold its powerful reputation.

The blonde-haired commander fumed and slammed his fist on the table. How dare Exorcist demand the release Akashiya Moka! He did not care this woman was a feared vampire youkai, nor did he care that she was t he school's prime benefactor. She was not _his _patron, the government was. Who did Akashiya Alina think she was? She could not throw money at a problem like this. That is why youkai like Moka and Tsukune are allowed to continue making mistakes that cost the lives of others.

"Because of Akashiya Moka and Aono Tsukune a teacher is dead!" The man calmed down and bit back his temper as he stood tall. "I will not allow you to set two criminals free. The evidence stands against them and there is nothing you can do to dismiss the findings. I have the backing of a Justice of the Supreme Court." Kuyou said with a chuckle.

It brought him a bit of pride to see the vampire woman defeated. She hotly crossed her arms over her chest and glared the blue-eyed man down.

"In order for this school to stay a beautiful place, I must make sure the laws are obeyed." Kuyou paused a moment and turned his back to the Headmaster and Alina. "You have shown me their true selves. I thank you." Kuyou allowed a grin to spread across his face as he walked passed his subordinates. They were in utter shock. He not only talked backed to the Headmaster, but he had just refused one of the most powerful businesswomen in the country.

Kuyou made his way to the holding cells. He walked through the door and dismissed the guards. They seemed flustered by something, and were more than glad to be relieved from their positions. Kuyou found their behavior distressing but dismissed it and folded his arms behind his back as he walked toward the black, steel bars. Tsukune was sitting back on the cells bench with one foot on the bench and the other on the ground.

Akashiya Moka sat straddling the boy's lap, her hands desperately gripping at his shirt. She was comforted by the male's presence and had since fallen asleep in his arms, but she roused when she heard the doors of the room open. She blinked her emerald eyes and peered toward the disturbance. Her face stayed pressed against Tsukune's chest, almost fearfully, but her expression read something else. Tsukune's right arm was wrapped around the girl's bottom, almost cradling her as she lay against him.

The sight enraged Tsukune. Even now he acted as if nothing. Kuyou felt himself growl as he pushed his youki back with all of his remaining willpower. The Committee officer pulled the cell keys from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Get up." Kuyou commanded.

Tsukune looked down to Moka, giving her a silent command. The emerald eyed vampire glanced to Kuyou for a moment. Her gaze rattled the blonde man. It was as if she had lost all of her fear from earlier just from being around this boy. The vampire climbed off Tsukune as he helped her settle on the bench as he stood and walked toward the cell door. Tsukune pocketed his hands and looked to Kuyou. Though Tsukune could sense the outer layer of youki surrounding Kuyou, he still did not know the actual extent of the man's power, but as long as he could, he would not act.

"Is it that hard for you to fathom fear?" Kuyou chuckled darkly as he cuffed Tsukune's hands behind the boy's back.

Tsukune said nothing as Kuyou walked him over to a desk beside the holding cell. The Chief pushed the young man into the metal folding chair and flicked on the small table-top lamp before seating himself across from the youkai boy. Two files were sitting on the table. One belonged to Akashiya Moka and the other Aono Tsukune. Kuyou fingered the manila folders and pulled Tsukune's from the pile.

"Did you know that there are such things as permanent records? Especially for a youkai." Kuyou mused as he opened the file. "It only takes one time to be labeled as a youkai. It doesn't matter who you are or what you do. Once it becomes known you have developed tendencies that send you to the hospital… self injury." Kuyou read aloud from the report.

Tsukune kept his head looking away. He did not respond to the man. Moka sat on the bench in the holding cell with her legs curled to her chest. Tsukune had told her he would try and do this: weaken her through him. Tsukune told her she had to be strong and listen to everything he said, because all of it was true. The vampire knew this was not Tsukune's fault… it was that man that hurt him, he had told her.

"You really are just a filthy hybrid…" Kuyou chuckled as he casually read on as if it was some piece of manga. "No one knows what you are, do they?" Kuyou grinned and looked up to Tsukune, but still: no reaction.

Kuyou growled and gripped at the folder. What was wrong with this boy? Was he dumb and deaf? Kuyou could feel his self-control snap.

"Tsukune!!!" Moka cried out as she stood from the bench.

With a swift hook, Kuyou had cracked Tsukune across the face and sent the boy barreling backwards from his seat. Tsukune had not expected such a powerful punch. He is probably not holding back since he is not human.

"Leave Tsukune alone!!" Moka shouted as she ran to the edge of the cell and gripped the steel pipes.

Kuyou growled and reached his arm through the bar and grabbed Moka by her throat, lifting her off the ground.

"Moka!" Tsukune called, before a stabbing pain shot through his chest.

He had tried to stay calm, but that ratbag went after Moka. His insides churned with the burning pressure of his blood. Moka choked out and tried to pry Kuyou's fingers from around her throat. The blonde chief chuckled and glanced back at his shoulder. Was it his imagination or did hurting Moka physically hurt him? How interesting.

Kuyou tested this theory by pulling his arm back out of the bars, which in turn pulled Moka with it. A hollow panging sound rang through the room when Moka's face smashed against the steel bars. She tried to cry out, but the strain of Kuyou's fingers around her trachea cause her to exhale a soundless air. Tsukune felt a terrible pain shoot down his spine as his knees pulled to his chest as his body fought the mind-numbing pain brought on by his burning emotions.

"Bas—" Tsukune coughed out blood and groaned. "Let Moka go." Tsukune demanded.

Kuyou laughed, positively beamed at the sight. He had finally gotten that lifeless half-wit to respond! And all it took was beating up his girlfriend.

"Do I have your attention now boy?" Kuyou said with a throaty chuckle.

He set Moka back on the ground, but the moment she tried to jerk away Kuyou's white-gloved fingers snaked into the vampire's pink tresses and yanked her back, forcing the side of her head into the bars. When the echoing clang rang through the room, a tongue-swallowing scream ripped through Tsukune's throat when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, the likes of which he had never felt before.

This was not like the pain he normally felt. It was a stronger pain that sent his insides aflame with untold agony. Tsukune lay on his side; his hands were still cuffed behind him. The cuffs were specifically made for a youkai so it was nearly impossible to break them without a monstrous strength. Strange wounds had opened up on his cheeks and blood poured from his left palm and his back. It did not take long for the young youkai to be lying in a pool of his blood.

It both amazed and frightened Kuyou. He had never seen anyone react so adversely to someone else being hurt, let alone bleeding when he had not been severely hurt. Frankly, Tsukune felt as if he was dying. His heart struggled to pump blood throughout his body as his pores spilled more blood than he could make.

"Do you have any idea how many years it has taken me?!" Kuyou laughed out and dropped Moka roughly to the floor.

The chief walked over to Tsukune and knelt down. The blonde-haired individual grabbed Tsukune's collar and pulled his head off the ground.

"This girl murders someone knowingly. She was well aware from right and wrong and yet her family buys her freedom and buys her happiness." Kuyou explained, remembering all those years ago when Moka had first escaped from her father's manor. She had murdered those two people in self-defense, but it was overkill. She was a youkai so they should have immediately dispelled her youki, but instead they gave her an ultimatum.

"Then you boy…" Kuyou growled and slammed Tsukune's head into the ground. "Then you are released from the hospital after nearly killing yourself. Society did not correct you and allowed your murderous intentions to grow. First Ishigami Hitomi was killed and now your father?" Kuyou chuckled at Tsukune's shocked expression.

"That's right. You were supposed to go in for questioning weren't you? If you don't show up they'll have yet another reason to arrest you for even longer. You won't see the free world, I'll be sure of it boy." Kuyou chuckled darkly as he slammed Tsukune's face into the floor.

"But first." Kuyou stood, leaving Tsukune on the ground. "I will interrogate your girlfriend." Kuyou opened the cell door as Moka jumped away from it.

Kuyou grabbed her wrist and chuckled. Even with her youkai strength Kuyou was physically more powerful since he was not sealed in any way.

"Perhaps I should have a little fun first? You'll just be wasted in prison this way." Kuyou mused as he began to lift Moka's skirt.

Moka screamed and Tsukune's eyes widened as he watched the girl fight against the twisted officer's advances. Kuyou pulled her panties down to her knees and pushed his hand between the vampire's legs. Tsukune tried to call out, but only blood choked up from his lungs instead of air. Tsukune found himself slowly blacking out from the pain.

"_Moka." _Was all he could think before the sounds of her screams faded out into static between his ears.

*~~~~~~~*

Kurumu raced up the stone steps of the old shrine, racing between the red torii arches with Yukari at her side. Gin had told them they were most likely taken to the holding cells in the old shrine, the Committee's base. Her mother had allowed her to go, only if she promised not to behave foolishly. Kurumu did not make that promise, because if her friend was in trouble, she could not be held responsible for her loyalty.

"Kurumu, didn't I tell you wait?!" Gin called out to the young succubus who had somehow managed to run him haggard.

The blue-haired girl turned to look back as did Yukari. Gin dropped down and landed on the top of the arches. He had used his lycan agility to catch up. He off-handedly wondered where the girl got her speed with those two milk-pillows being the majority of her weight.

"Will you calm down!?!" The wolf hollered from the top of the arches. The succubus and witch looked up to their senpai who was still trying to catch his breath.

"Don't you know you'll make things worse by just marching in there without a plan?!" The wolf nearly growled out.

He gave the girl credit for her bravery, but it was foolishly placed sometimes.

"Than what would you do?!" The succubus called back, pained by the situation.

She could not believe Kuyou and his men took Tsukuen and Moka away! It had to be some lie. That man was just out to get them!

"Tsukune-san and Moka-san might be in danger…" The succubus was aware there was perhaps more fortune in planning, but her heart would not settle with the idea of waiting for a moment.

Kurumu felt her confusion and insecurity surface. She looked up at Gin and stamped her foot against the ground.

"You're always like this senpai!" The succubus yelled out, startling the young witch that stood at her side. "Why do you always have to just stand back and watch instead of going out and doing something?! You can't always play it safe! Our friends were just dragged away and we don't know what's happening to them!!" The succubus yelled.

"Oh I see and what exactly were you planning to do little miss milk-cow?" Gin mused with a grin, when Kurumu became slightly downtrodden, but still fought to glare at him.

"Banana Baldie! Go hide in a hole if you're gunna get in my way than!" She bit back.

He understood why she was upset, but she was being somewhat unreasonable, but maybe he was too? He was afraid perhaps. If they could help Tsukune and Moka, Kuyou's corrupt methods would destroy two perfectly innocent lives, but they were youkai. They were anything but innocent according to humans. He knew, she knew, what was the likely outcome if they go to court for murder. They could even be carted off as cohorts to the crime if they were not careful.

"Don't get so emotional…" Gin sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wondering if her baldie comment held validity. "Would you still help them even though they're youkai? You know what that means for us right?" He wanted to be sure she understood the trouble she was getting into.

Kurumu looked down and pressed her hands to her chest. Why did that matter? The girl smiled and turned as her senpai jumped down from the torii and stood at her side. She could not stop the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Silly…Of course I would." She smiled warmly as she brushed the droplets away. "Whether they are human or youkai, it doesn't matter." She spoke warmly.

Yukari blushed at her friend's kind-hearted words. Gin lowered his eyes and looked away with a sigh.

"Man…" The upperclassman rubbed at his head. "It looks like you made some caring friends Tsukune-kun…" Gin mused.

* * *

(A/N: **Yamiji **means "dark road".)


	23. Blood Dancer

**Chapter 23: Blood Dancer**

He understood why she was upset, but she was being somewhat unreasonable, but maybe he was too? He was afraid perhaps. If they could not help Tsukune and Moka, Kuyou's corrupt methods would destroy two perfectly innocent lives, but they were youkai. They were anything but innocent according to humans. He knew, she knew, what was the likely outcome if they go to court for murder. They could even be carted off as cohorts to the crime if they were not careful.

"Don't get so emotional…" Gin sighed and ran his hand through his hair, wondering if her baldie comment held validity. "Would you still help them even though they're youkai? You know what that means for us right?" He wanted to be sure she understood the trouble she was getting into.

Kurumu looked down and pressed her hands to her chest. Why did that matter? The girl smiled and turned as her senpai jumped down from the torii and stood at her side. She could not stop the tears that formed in her eyes.

"Silly…Of course I would." She smiled warmly as she brushed the droplets away. "Whether they are human or youkai, it doesn't matter." She spoke warmly.

Yukari blushed at her friend's kind-hearted words. Gin lowered his eyes and looked away with a sigh.

"Man…" The upperclassman rubbed at his head. "It looks like you made some caring friends Tsukune-kun…" Gin mused.

Yukari looked up to her club president with admiration and smiled. Kurumu nodded and smiled warmly at her senpai before she turned and pushed to race back up the steps, but before Kurumu was able to go any further she back stepped nearly falling down the tower flight. Gin and come up behind the succubus and pushed his hands against her back.

"Arigato Gin-senpai." Kurumu said as she looked up to apologize to the person she had nearly bumped into.

Her voice caught in her throat when she saw the vision of the True Moka standing before her. Fear gripped the petite school girl. She deeply bowed her head, fearful that she would be shown her place again for not looking whe re she was going. Vampires were well known for their short tempers and would normally find any excuse to stamp a weaker youkai beneath their heel.

"Sumimasen Moka-san!" Kurumu panicked.

Gin raised brow and looked over to the silver-haired vampire. She certainly _looked _like their club mate, but this vampire was older, and her eyes were much darker compared to Moka. Her stance was also more relaxed than the true Moka and her youki was not flaring inconsistently, in fact it was very subdued. Yukari peered out from behind the upperclassman, her hands gripping against the edges of his shirt. The headmaster of the school stood beside the older vampire, a grin settled on his darkened features. The headmaster wore a white shawl over his head and white robes. They students found their headmaster eccentric but a man like him was necessary in a school full of youkai and human. He was probably the most powerful medium in the school and held the ability to cancel out youki incase trouble brewed between students. Little had the older man known that his wayward son would be the direct cause of much of these problems, but that was for another timed it seemed as the Newspaper Club seemed to have already gathered together.

"Well I am impressed Morioka, did you already hear the news?" The headmaster questioned knowingly.

Kurumu and Yukari looked up to Gin who pushed to step in front of the girls. He nodded to the headmaster than eyed the older woman.

"You are Akashiya Alina right?" Gin questioned with furrowed brows.

The elder vampire smiled and crossed her arms under her chest. She leaned her elbow on the back of her left hand and motioned to Gin courteously. Kurumu turned to the woman with surprise and a bright blush painted over her rounded cheeks. The succubus put her hand to her mouth as she politely hid away her bewildered gape.

"Y…you're Moka-san's mother?" The shocked succubus stammered out.

Lady Akashiya smiled and bowed her head lightly. Yukari and Kurumu quickly remembered their place and bowed their heads as well. Kurumu turned away from the vampire woman's powerful gaze. Though the Lady did not stare at her harshly she had such confidence behind her eyes that it was unsettling for those who had yet to earn the resolve to survive in the real world. The succubus gripped her hands together and looked up to the older woman. The succubus' violet eyes sparkled with determination and confidence.

"We have to help Moka-san and Tsukune-san." The succubus said sternly.

Lady Akashiya grinned. It seemed that Tsukune was not the only one that Moka had made friends with. The older woman was glad to see some good came from her daughter attending to a mixed school. Had she let her husband convince her to send her to private school, she was sure that Moka would have ended up alone. Her Outer self may have been able to survive well enough, but the true Moka would have slowly faded away, forgotten in her own shadow. Lady Akashiya does not know how that boy is able to remove her seal, but he had saved her from a fate worse than death. For this the matriarch vampire was grateful. Gin laid his hand on the young girl's shoulder. Kurumu looked up to her senpai in wonder. The upperclassman turned his attention to the headmaster.

"Is it really alright sir? Tsukune isn't somthin' ordinary." Gin expressed his concern clearly, his dark eyes looking down at the older man.

The headmaster folded his arms behind his back and nodded.

"Seeing as you are the only one with the authority to stop Kuyou, it would be best you handle this before that boy awakens." The headmaster explained.

Kurumu tugged on Gin's sleeve, the werewolf looked down to his classmate.

"What does he mean that you're the only one senpai?" The succubus questioned suspiciously.

Gin pocketed his hands and lowered his head slightly, allowing his bangs to fall over his eyes. Alina smiled and pressed her fingers to her lips. Headmaster chuckled and looked to the succubus.

"Morioka Ginei has been assisting the school with the increasing number of violent youkai in our school. We believe their presence holds an ulterior motive." The older man explained.

Gin smirked and lifted his head smugly.

"Just come out and say it." The wolf light-heartedly demanded. "I work for Interpol. Let's just say: I was sent here to make sure that a certain youkai in this school doesn't awaken and decide to join the group suspected of these criminal activities, right?" The wolf looked down to Kurumu and Yukari who held looks of bewildered shock.

"I see." Alina began. "So than Kuyou has been gathering such individuals in his little cult and you believe this youkai is there?" She questioned.

"Can't say much, but if you think." Gin evaded.

"Wait a minute!" Kurumu demanded, but before she could speak her body was struck with a paralyzing fear.

Everyone on the steps looked up toward the shrine.

"We might be too late." Gin snarled. "Well since we've come this far, there's nothing we can do but finish this quickly!" The werewolf announced.

* * *

"Have you gone mad?!" Kuyou roared as his youki flared into the air, fighting off a second youki as it began to slowly push his back.

Moka was held in the air by Kuyou's powerful grip. Her face was flushed and she struggled to breath. Her emerald eyes fluttered open as she fought to call his name. Tsukune had pushed to his feet. His hair could be seen dancing in the air of his youki as it rolled from his pores and surrounded his body in a torrent of energy. His hands were still cuffed behind his back but his face clearly began to show signs of transformation. His head was lowered, eyes shadowed by his bangs as they brushed wildly against his forehead.

"T-tsukune-s-aahhh!" She cried as Kuyou tightened his grip on her throat.

"Fool! What you are doing is an act of treason against the school! Your belligerence has gone far enough. Foolish youkai, you have earned yourself in all rights: a death penalty!" The youkai roared as white hot flames began to engulf his body.

Moka cried out and struggled to get away from him. The police chief snarled and threw Moka harshly to the ground. Kuyou laughed as he too showed evidence of change, but his eyes had been the only things to change. The sharp blue irises were now surrounded by black and fangs were now visibly prominent in his mouth.

"With my fire I'll leave no evidence that youkai scum like you _ever _existed!" Kuyou let out a roar as his youki exploded.

Tsukune did not flinch as a wave of fire washed over his body. Kuyou began to chuckle but narrowed his eyes in fury. When the fires cleared Tsukune stood mostly unharmed. Much of his shirt had been torn away: revealing the multitude of scars that lined his arms and much of his upper torso. Two slashes appear along Tsukune's cheeks which lead from the edge of his cheekbones back to his ears. The young man's youki continued to rise. Moka looked up to the two as she pushed away until her back met with the cold bars of the hidden away cell.

Upstairs the youki did not go unnoticed by the part of the staff that was youkai. Something was terribly wrong. Whoever that second youki belonged to… was much more powerful than Kuyou's in his current state, but as it was, Kuyou's state of being begun to change.

His body slowly became one with the flames that surrounded him. His pointed ears shifted until they lay on the sides of his head and became rounded triangles. His face slowly extended out into a muzzle, sharp fangs lining the upper and lower jaws as his face shaped into a long, angular profile. He fell to all fours as a swirl of four flaming tails spun behind him. His entire body was now a white hot flame as he took his youkai form. Kuyou was a youko, an Osaki class of kitsune that have powerful supernatural energy and beat their tails to create kitsunebi, a powerful form of manipulated fire magic.

"Aono Tsukune." Kuyou hissed as he stood on his hind legs; the ethereal fires that were now his flesh swirled in a constant motion. "You truly are a defiant criminal, a murderer. Murderers are executed, that is law!"

Tsukune grinned as he spit out the blood that had been collected in his mouth. The liquid splattered on the ground in front of the young man. He raised his russet eyes to glare into the fiery azure eyes of the committee chief. Kuyou roared in rage.

"You shall be buried right here by Kuyou! The Administrator of the world's justice!" Kuyou flared out his youki, shaking the building to its foundations.

Moka screamed and pulled her hands over her head in fear.

"_All this because we are not human?" _Moka thought to herself pitifully. "_Don't we have just as much right to live here as anyone else? Don't we have the right to make mistakes and correct them?" _Moka stared to the ground as pain strangled her heart.

"Moka…" Tsukune called. The young vampire looked up to the boy that had stolen her heart and carried her burden along with his own. "I'm here with you. I promised to protect you." He assured.

Moka sniffled and nodded her head. Kuyou laughed and turned to Tsukune with a wild look in his eye.

"What will you do when you cannot even protect yourself?!" Kuyou laughed madly. "You are nothing but scum, and have no hope of redemption! I will kill you all!" His youki exploded as he spun his body, rotating the white hot flames that surrounded him.

With a cataclysmic explosion the shrine walls were decimated. Gin and the others rushed to the top of the stares only to be swallowed by the roll of smoke and debris that followed the blast.

"No!" Kurumu cried out and tried to run toward the scene of destruction, but Gin held her back.

"No! It's too dangerous!" He warned before looking toward the devestation.

He had never felt so much youki. Was this the youki the enemy was after? He knew Kuyou was strong but he would have never imagined…

The shrine was now but a pile of wood and stone. The smoky haze cleared as to figures are seen standing atop the mountain of destruction. One was the fiery form of Kuyou who now stood in his second form which was more anthropomorphic in shape. His legs in this form would give him more speed, but he still retained the strength of his youkai form and his face returned to a more human shape as black markings, remnants of kitsune whiskers and colorations, lined his cheeks, forehead and chest. It was a highly toned battle form that Kuyou was famed for in the field.

"A youko desu!" Yukari cried out when her eyes beheld the sight of the transformed Police Chief.

Gin and the others looked up. The werewolf growled and pulled Kurumu back.

"They're one of the strongest youkai in Japan." The werewolf begrudgingly admitted. "To think one was right here…" He said, disheartened.

Normally kitsune and other fox-youkai would never stray near human territories, and for those that did often kept low profiles as businessmen and other forms of commerce and trade, but for one to become a police officer was unheard of. It was far too invasive. Kitsune, for the most part, did not wish for their powers to be exploited as they were often revered as gods and messengers of Inari. They would bring shame to their families.

Across from Kuyou stood Tsukune, at least it looked like Tsukune. A battered Moka lay semi-conscious in his arms. Tsukune had taken the brunt of the attack, his skin covered in red scarring from the fires.

"Tsukune…" Moka weakly cried.

Tsukune said nothing as he glanced over his shoulder where the others stood.

"What's this, your comrades? Do not worry; soon I will bring them forward as well." Kuyou chuckled.

Tsukune looked into Gin's eyes. The werewolf narrowed his eyes and gave a distinct nod. The werewolf pushed Kurumu aside and crouched slightly as he took his werewolf from.

"Senpai, what are you…?" The succubus tried to ask, but Gin raced off and vanished from sight.

"My, lycan speed is impressive." Alina cooed. The elder woman looked over to Kuyou, than to Tsukune.

She realized that was not scarring from fire over his skin. She could smell it.

"What?!" Kuyou snarled when Gin launched passed them both. Moka was no longer in the arms of the young hybrid, but instead the lycan's embrace. The werewolf made a sharp turn than vanished from sight again when he took off running.

"Still protecting your woman?" Kuyou chuckled, irate that they continued to make a fool of him in his own territory. "No matter they will be ne—" Kuyou's next words were stopped dead when Tsukune's youki sharply spiked.

Kuyou had not realized it earlier because the smell of Tsukune's blood had already filled his nose. The red flesh on Tsukune's body continued to grow and spread. Red, liquid orbs floated around the young man as his body became thinner and his torso shrank to the point of looking emaciated. Soon Tsukune's entire body now was a muddled coloration of reds and maroon as a long tail extended from his body. His legs became like the fashioned hooves of a horse. His fingers elongated into long, clawed digits. An orb of what Kuyou now understood to be blood, floated over Tsukune's discolored face and hardened into a type of carapace helm. Horns extended back, from the blood helmet and his short black hair lengthened until it sat at point with the middle of his back. Tsukune's ears grew out to points and more orbs of blood floated around him in controlled motions. Tsukune, now in his full youkai form, held up his hands and curled out his tail where an orb of blood floated over each appendage.

"Tsukune…" Moka painfully mumbled as she looked up to the place of battle from her spot in Gin's embrace.

Kurumu went over to Moka's side, looking up at the fallen shrine in horror.

"What is that…?" Kurumu fearfully questioned. She had never felt so much youki from Tsukune before.

"I've never seen a youkai like that desu." Yukari affirmed.

"Is it because Tsukune is a hybrid?" Gin questioned.

The headmaster and Lady Akashiya looked on. The elder vampire looked worried as she brushed her silver hair from her face.

"Hahau-e…" Moka called. Her mother turned to face her and smiled, but then frowned as she was unable to hold the farce.

"I have seen such a youkai, but only once before." Alina began, her features never changing from their worried state.

The headmaster chuckled and glanced over to the children.

"Aono Tsukune, son of Okuni Kasumi and Aono Kouji. Tsukune is a very well known species." The headmaster mused.

"But Tsukune's birth records show he's just a hybrid, isn't he?" Gin questioned, only to have the headmaster shake his head.

Alina chuckled at the old man. "So you hid it than…" She accused more than questioned. The Headmaster grinned.

"Aono Tsukune's ayashi blood, from his mother's side, is very strong. Though she did not manifest the same powers as the boy, it was due to the simple fact that Tsukune had died." The others stared at the old man in shock.

Moka knew though. From what he had told her…in all essence he had been what is clinically defined as dead for several minutes, but how did that affect his youkai so severely?

"Aono Tsukune comes from a line of holy protectors called Kresnik." He explained.

Moka's eyes widened. Kurumu looked to her friend and took the vampire's hand to try and calm her, but Moka pushed a bit until Gin set her on the ground.

"But…" The pink-haired vampire began. "Kresnik are vampire killers…" Moka said painfully at the realization.

"A vampire's only natural predator…" Gin sighed at the thought. The others looked to the headmaster for clarification. Alina shook her head.

"Normally, yes." The vampiress interjected. "But Kresnik are normally white. Were one to die and be reborn they become Kudlak, a dark type of Kresnik. Kudlak are red in coloration and are ferocious youkai that can hold any number of powerful abilities born of their death." She explained.

The headmaster chuckled and nodded. "Aono Tsukune's abilities lie in what is called Blood Magic. He can remove, shift, and control the blood in his body like a second entity." The headmaster paused and looked to the two youkai facing off. "The result is that they suffer in pain using their abilities and eventually black out from blood loss, but they stand at equal if not greater, standing than S-Class youkai like vampires and kitsune." The old man explained.

"Tsukune…" Moka called as she gripped against her Rosary. The eye of the cold steel limiter had been open the entire time as the scent of the one she craves saturated the air.

"What speechless now?" Kuyou mocked the silent youkai. "Do you really think your little display of blood offends my senses? Though it does you are no match for my power, so die!" Kuyou roared as he charged at Tsukune.

The Kresnik only stared on as the kitsune charged at with a monstrous speed. He lowered his head.

"_I'm sorry Moka." _Tsukune thought before Kuyou was upon him.


	24. Feral Rampage of the SClasses

**Chapter 24: Feral Rampage of the S-Classes**

"Die criminal!" Kuyou roared out as flames escaped his breath, licking against the edges of his cheeks.

The youko dropped to all fours mid run and allowed his body to drop. He reached out with his right hand and slammed his palm against the ground before he began to rapidly spin his entire body in a mid-air roll and forced his flames to expand and twist. His youki rapidly reached its peak before it released in an explosion that filled the area of battle. The sound was deafening. Tsukune and Kuyou seemed to vanish as the fireball grew in mass and domed over the pair of youkai as it swallowed the ruins.

"Noo! Tsukune!" Moka screamed out in horror as everything that was engulfed by the fireball was either incinerated or sent flying by the blast.

"_Such a devastating youki_!" Gin thought as he used his lycan body to cover Kurumu and Yukari as debris rained down from the shrine's ruins.

The two youkai girls shivered in fear at the paralyzing youki, thankful that their senpai was there to protect them. Kurumu whimpered and gripped to the front of Gin's shirt as she pressed her face against his chest. Yukari desperately clung to the succubus' waist as she tried to act brave for Tsukune and Moka's sake. One piece of debris ripped into the werewolf youkai's shoulder and he growled softly at the pain. Alina stood over her daughter who had fallen to the ground in fear for her classmate and precious friend. The board chairman had stepped in front of the two vampires and pulled up a small barrier. He could not help but grin to himself as chunks of rubble bounded off the shield and the flames of Hades itself danced and twirled about in an accumulation of destruction. The fires dissipated as quickly as they formed and Kuyou jumped back, laughing at his victory. No creature could be struck by such molten heat and survive, so Kuyou would assume. When the choking black smoke was washed away by the high winds of the elevated plane the kitsune was horrified to see that Tsukune had pulled up a hardened mass of blood around his body. Small remnant flames danced around the feet of the youkai as the ruins heated grounds smoldered.

Kuyou growled and gripped his hands together and allowed his tails to rapidly spin behind him. He once again elevated his youki. The blood shield slowly crumbled away in solid chunks. As each mass of blood hit the floor it liquefied on contact and splattered against the charred wood and molten stone of the ruins. The blood slowly dripped from Tsukune's finger tips and rose into the air and acted to surround Tsukune's youki heavy body.

"_**No!" **_The true Moka's voice cried out from the Rosary.

Everyone could feel the sickening amount of killing intent emanating from the Kudlak. Kuyou was blinded by rage and could no longer see the possibility of defeat as he charged with more fervor than he had held before. He was a blur to the weaker eyes of Kurumu and Yukari but he was a clear vision for Gin and Alina. Kuyou landed, what could be considered, a near supersonic punch against the Kudlak, but it was blocked by a mass of solidified blood. Kuyou roared into the air like a rabid hound and continued to rain punches upon the Kudlak, only to have each attack shielded by the hardened masses. Behind Kuyou: free floating droplets slowly formed in the space above the kitsune. The scent of Tsukune's blood already saturated the air so Kuyou was unable to detect his actions.

"Fool!" Kuyou laughed as his tails suddenly stopped rotating and released a barrage of kitsunebi.

Tsukune did not speak, he did not growl, nor were his expressions clear behind his mask of blood. The blood-skinned hybrid lowered his head slightly before bending his knees ever so slightly. He kicked back in an attempt to evade the recklessly charging fireballs. Each one dodged would fall short of its target and slam into the ground, erupting in tongues of blazing white fires only serving to further ignite the building's remains.

"It shall not be that simple!" Kuyou charged in simultaneous action and continued his barrage of punches.

Tsukune was struck twice in the chest and sent flying back when an audible snap sounded. The kudlak did not lose balance as he managed to press his thick tail to the ground. The end of the tail curled around a mass of jutted metal and he was able to stabilize his hoofed feet against the jagged floor. The kudlak held out his arms as he steadied his body, the pain from the broken sternum and rib only melted into the increasing ache that filled his body. In this state a Kudlak's body was weak. Its blood would seem to act of its own accord to shield it from damage, but it was clear that he had less and less blood to control as all of it continued to amorphously shape above Kuyou.

Moka gasped at the horrid realization. Tsukune intended to _kill_ Kuyou. Tears filled the vampire's eyes as fear and rage gripped her heart.

"No… that isn't fair." She brokenly sobbed as she hunched over and pressed her forehead to the ground.

The others looked to Moka in worry. Gin was barely able to stand over the choking youki of both Kuyou and Tsukune as the flares of energies would occasionally collide and cause sonic explosions in the air that roared like thunder. Gin could do little else but protect Kurumu and Yukari. If he had timed himself he could have rushed up there and taken Kuyou out with a good slash, but whatever struck his shoulder embedded itself into his muscle. He would say nothing for now, lest worry the girls more, but if he did not get it out soon his youki would heal over the object. Gin instinctively gripped his left paw over his right shoulder and tried to dig his claw into the wound.

"Senpai!" Yukari called as Kurumu pulled the werewolf to their eyelevel. The tiny witch stood to her feet and checked the well-sized puncture wound on his back.

"If we don't treat this it will turn out badly. Hold him still Kurumu-san" Yukari ordered as she removed her hat and took out a bottle of what appeared to be medicine, though when she unplugged it, it reeked of something else.

"Hahau-e!" Moka turned to her mother as she pushed to her feet, the sounds of the two youkai battling was quickly becoming a hum in the air as their attacks became faster and ability to dodge lessened.

Alina looked into her daughter's emerald eyes. The young, pink-haired vampire tugged desperately at her Rosary.

"Onegai, hahau-e. Please… take it off. I have to save Tsukune." She bedded.

Her mother raised brow and turned to her daughter.

"Save him from what? He is at a clear advantage." The elder wished to test the extent of her resolve.

Was she to be reckless and enter a fight simply because she thinks he needs help, or was it something else, something she hoped the both of them felt? Moka shoot her head as tears filled her glittering eyes.

"Please hahau-e. I can't let him make the same mistake I did." The vampire's choking voice weakly explained as her courage waivered, but her resolve did not.

It was obvious that the kudlak had gone into a fury. His youki was wild, destructive. Tsukune's youki was everywhere and striking randomly into the air and against Kuyou's youki, while the kitsune's strength was more controlled and carried over his body in even measure. Moka shook her head and allowed her tears to spill from her eyes. Her classmates looked to her with broken hearts. Though they worried for Tsukune they were sure they did not feel the same fear for his well being as Moka did. It was different.

"_I…don't want to always exist as a burden. I want to be whole again." _Moka thought as she sniffled deeply as she looked up into her mother's crimson eyes. "If I don't do something… than I will always be a burden to myself, because I love Tsukune." The vampire admitted.

Her mother smiled and reached up to pat the top of Moka's head. The young vampire lowered her eyes and felt utterly useless at that point, belittled by her mother's affection at such a critical moment.

"You're a good girl you know that? Just very stubborn… a lot like me when I was your age." Alina said with a smile.

Moka gasped when she saw the silver seal in her mother's hand. She looked up to the elder vampiress with sincere thanks. Just as quickly as the vampire had come to the realization that her seal was removed she could feel as her consciousness began to awaken from its place of rest and her body was overcome with the dark youki that belonged to a fearsome daiyoukai. Her long, bubblegum pink hair faded into a white-silver that danced against the swirl of her incredible youki. Her emerald eyes bled into a dark crimson color as her smaller fangs elongated and became a frightening pair of canine that matched her terrifying glare. The true Moka reached her hands into her thick locks and threw her hair from her shoulders. She looked up to Tsukune as he and Kuyou continued to battle, which was quickly becoming one-sided.

Kuyou leapt into the air and kicked out his powerful legs in a rolling strike. Tsukune threw up his arms and a small shied of blood rose up to take the hit. The shield shattered and Tsukune was pushed back. The kudlak looked up to Kuyou as his tail beat against the crumpled ground. The fires that once ignited the ruins now spread into the surrounding forest.

"We should vacate the premises for now." The headmaster insisted as things were going to get dangerous, especially for those unable to protect themselves from the youki. Yukari had fainted in Kurumu's arms and the werewolf was barely able to shield the succubus from the overwhelming power. Gin looked to the principal and nodded. The upperclassman placed his hand on the petite youkai's back and ushered her away, though she was reluctant to go.

"Take care of Tsukune-san, Moka-san!" The blue-haired girl cried out as she looked back to the silver-haired teen. Moka glanced over her shoulder ever so slightly and gave her companion an affirming nod.

Alina turned to leave with the rest of them, but paused.

"Don't you do anything you'll regret, because it will mean nothing if you suffer as well." Moka did not respond for a moment, but finally nodded and whispered under her breath. Alina laughed and followed the teens and the Chairman down the stone steps as the heat of the surrounding forest fires began to intensify.

"By all rights you should be dead after all that blood loss." Kuyou hissed as he landed a punch in Tsukune's gut, the kudlak falling limp over the kitsune's fist. "No matt—ugh!" Kuyou grunted with something stabbed through his left shoulder. The kitsune looked up toward the direction the attack came from.

His eyes widened when he saw, floating above him, hundreds of spears of blood. They had no presence so he could not feel as the organic matter collected in such a manner.

"!!! _What have I done?! I let my guard down!" _The kitsune snarled as he thought bitterly of his situation. Tsukune's weak body made him believe he held no physical strength, and he would be right as all his power was focused in manipulation.

Kuyou slammed Tsukune to the ground and turned around just as another blood spear impaled his fiery thigh.

"Augh! Abomination!" Kuyou tried to run but his feet were stuck to the ground.

When he looked down he found that a piece of metal which Tsukune had earlier grabbed with his tail to stabilize himself now lay twisted around his foot and pushed through the debris. The two blood spears, the one in Kuyou's shoulder and the other in his thigh, began to melt and crawl into the open wounds.

"W-what is this?!" Kuyou panicked as he felt the chilling feeling of the foreign substance flooding into his bloodstream.

Tsukune pushed to his feet and shook the debris from his gaunt body. He flicked the end of his tail and curled the appendage into an "s" shape. A large orb of blood collected over the tail and swirled about. The collected liquid took the shape of a dagger. The young kudlak's mind had grown numb with pain as nearly all conscious thought had been washed away to stave away the indescribable pain that coursed through his nerves and insides. He allowed his instinct to completely control his body as he watched the tongues of flames licking at the kitsune's body, rage out of control as panic set in. Kuyou clawed at his leg and chest as he felt the thick substance crawl through his veins in reverse flow. The remaining spears of blood in the air showered over the frantic youkai and jutted into his shoulders, legs and arms. The maddened youko was sent into a blind terror and dropped to his knees, searching for the nearest piece of metal to gouge violently at the crawling, parasitic blood. Tsukune grabbed the blood dagger from the air and marched over to Kuyou's writing body. The youko's flames slowly died down as Tsukune calmly walked toward him. His tail dragged behind him, slapping aside the smoldering debris of rock, wood and metal. When he came close enough to Kuyou he slammed his hoof down in the middle of the youkai's back, with enough force to knock the wind out of the bleeding and pained youko. As the fox demon bled Tsukune pulled the blood that drained from his over his hand, covering his wrist and forearm with a large carapace. Soon the carapace-covered formed around the bloody dagger and shaped into a large point, turning his entire arm into a machete shaped sickle.

Kuyou could not move. His mind twisted around the paralyzing feeling of his limbs being pinned to the ground by weights. Tsukune used the blood that forced its way into Kuyou's veins to control his muscles through telekinesis. Though the blood could be considered a second entity in whole, it still was part of Tsukune, so as this part was absorbed into Kuyou, so was Tsukune's power over him. Kuyou's lungs expelled a spray of blood as he struggled to raise his body, but it was no use. The youko could only turn his head and glare up at the kudlak. Tsukune looked down at Kuyou, his red tail whipping around tensely. There was no consciousness left in that creature, Kuyou knew his death was assured if this was the case. Tsukune's long, prehensile tail reached around and wrapped around Kuyou's face and pulled thee youko's head back. The kitsune could fight no more as if felt as if all of his youki had been drained by whatever monstrous act Tsukune had committed. The kudlak looked to the youko's neck. He would chop the youkai's head off and keep as a trophy, a reminder to others…

"_A reminder of w…what?" _Tsukune thought through the pain.

The kudlak released a throaty hiss as it raised its bladed carapace to rend his enemy twain.

Kuyou squeezed his eyes shut. Even at this moment he would be assured that it was his kind that failed to abide by the laws set in this world. It was because of youkai like him that this world was in the sorry state that it was. The youko could only recall the face of his mother as she died at the hands of a gang of Goblin youkai.

Though Goblins were normally weak, they made up for it with sheer numbers. His mother did not see the weapon in their leader's hand and she was shot in cold blood before her body was violated by the sick creatures. Kuyou and his mother had decided to take an evening walk. She had not been expecting a large group of Goblin to be loitering in the normally quiet park. She tried to turn and leave while she could, she did not want her young pup caught in the middle of any trouble had they decided to start any. As she pulled Kuyou in front of her and turned away, one of the Goblins scented her. They could not tell what sort of youkai she was in her human guise but all that mattered was that she a female. They had not yet seen Kuyou and his mother quickly pushed him toward a collection bushes. She pushed him in and whispered for him not to move.

_Hey, we called you woman!_

He recalled one of the Goblins yelling. It all happened so fast. Kuyou knew better than to make a sound. He could only watch in horror as these youkai murdered and raped his mother. Later the Goblin youkai were taken to court. Kuyou was dismissed as a witness due to his age, justifying that he could not have possibly seen who had pulled the trigger from the place where he had hid and who exactly had committed the act in itself. Without Kuyou's testimony the Goblins were released due to circumstantial evidence. There had been no proof on the body because the beasts knew better to use protection and the supposed weapon in question was never found.

They had gotten away and Kuyou had dedicated himself into stopping youkai like that from ever going free again. He does not know where he had gone wrong in his life, but he could only silently pray and beg his mother for forgiveness as he had failed to restore her honor.

Above the youko the kudlak hissed again and Kuyou swallowed one last time, only to feel nothing. When the youkai opened his eyes he found that the red-fleshed youkai stood above him, frozen in place. Moka had rushed to Tsukune and embraced him from behind as she pressed her face against his back. His scent was so strong, so inviting. She shook her head and pressed her forehead between his shoulder blades.

"Please Tsukune, stop…" She begged. The kudlak was able to feel every inch of delicate flesh that Moka pressed herself against. His nerve endings were hypersensitive and firing off in every which direction. "You…lair!" She accused brokenly. "You liar…you can't do this. You made me promise, and I won't let you stain your hands. One of us being sullied is enough." The silver-haired vampire whispered.

Tsukune's tail unwrapped itself from around the youkai's head. Kuyou felt as all of the weight on his body was released when Tsukune had let go. The carapace blade over the young youkai's arm quickly melted away as his body relaxed.

"Moka…" Tsukune struggled to speak as every bit of his body, and soul, ached.

"Shh…" Moka brushed her lips against Tsukune's ear and gently stroked her hand over his now conclave chest.

She frowned at the thought of losing him to such a terrible fate. Though she acts as if her first experience murdering someone was no more than an act of her nature, if she was wholly honest with herself, it was something she deeply regretted. She had shamed her family. She brought a worse name onto her kind by showing them that even children killed at a whim, and though she does not regret murdering Tsukune's menace of a father it still deeply scarred their relationship. She did not know how to or even if it would ever fully mend.

"Just let it go… Tsukune. I need you. I don't want you to regret anything in your life, because of me. I…" The silver-haired girl hesitated a moment. The kudlak looked back at her. She could see his russet eyes glowing from beneath the blood-hardened helm. He was begging for an answer, a reason to dissolve his pain. "I love you." She admitted.

The kudlak hissed softly as his body was finally permitted to succumb to the raging pain that had seeped into its bones. His body collapsed into the arms over the ruby-eyed girl and Moka carefully adjusted his weight and pulled him into her lap. As the fire surrounded them, Moka could feel the choking heat surround them. She looked over as Kuyou stood to his feet. The youko growled, pulling his lips over his fangs. Moka turned away for a moment, before lying Tsukune's body down in a more reasonable settling of rubble. She pushed to her feet and brushed down her red skirt.

The two youkai could hear as the sirens from fire trucks and police vehicles pulled into the scene. Kuyou laughed and held up his fists. Though his body was still weak and bloodied, he could easily sway the violent vampire into battle. Just as the police would arrive she would be caught striking a police officer. Kuyou swung at Moka. The vampire stood ready to counter but stopped midway and squeezed her eyes shut, taking the punch to her jaw. It had been more painful than she anticipated but she held her ground. Kuyou growled, but began to laugh.

"Did you think you could defeat the likes of Kuyou!? Pathetic!" He threw a hook and cut his fist across Moka's cheek.

Once again the vampire took the hit. He continued his merciless attack against the vampire. Kuyou sent a full-powered strike to her stomach, forcing all the air from the vampire. Moka coughed out painfully at the force of the S-Class. Even though she was a daiyoukai herself she had not once stood in defense. She allowed Kuyou to continue striking her as she heard the faint sounds of police and fire fighters get to work. Moka soon fell to her knees, gripping to her stomach desperately. Kuyou stood above her proudly. Even if she did not fight back he would still win. He could blame the destruction on them, even if he was blamed for the fire, they would take the brunt of the responsibility. Kuyou's tails began to spin once again and he took a few steps back.

"What's so funny vampire…" He spit out bitterly. "Did you see the irony of your punishment?" He mused. Moka grinned and looked up to the youkai.

Her cheek was bruised and her fang had cut into her own lower lip from the force of his strikes. Moka snapped her head up and flicked her hair back from her eyes. She spit out the blood that had been collecting in her mouth as she sat knelt in the clutter of ruined building. She looked up to Kuyou with a grin on her face. As the youko and vampire stared each other down Moka's spilled blood inched its way toward Tsukune's trembling fingers. The elongated claws tapped against the ground as her blood reached his flesh and was absorbed.

"It doesn't matter what you do… in the end Tsukune won over you and proved he is a _true _youkai." The vampire grinned smugly. "He is stronger than you in every way. He's kept his path true and his resolve. He saves the helpless and victimized…not terrorize them." The vampire bit out. Kuyou snarled and allowed the white flames to engulf his body.

"You'll regret your words you shameless **slut**!" Kuyou roared as he dropped his body once again and slapped his hand to the ground. "_**Hazy Rolling Flame!**__" _Kuyou pushed his youki to its limit and launched out at Moka who sat on her knees awaiting the pain of the strike. She was certain she would be knocked out by a direct attack of such bestial youki.

Kuyou's attack exploded in a choking mass of fire, smoke and wreckage. The fire rose up in a veritable tempest as the energy swirled into a funnel of roaring flames. The tornado of fire sucked the remaining rubbish into its body, incinerating them in their entirety.

*~~~~~~~~*

_I had only wished to become whole one last time. He had shown me so much in such a short period of time. In that moment I could finally understand why father wanted to rid me of the old ways. I have seen what it had done to my family and he did not want me to suffer the same fate. My body shook from pain. It was a pain I had never before felt, not only this physical pain which was my badge of pride, but this emotional pain for having forsaken Tsukune's trust and heart. I could believe nothing else but my own pride, belittling the pride of others. _

_He never looked to me with judgment, or expected greatness of me. Tsukune had only expected me to be me, yet I was broken. I would cast away that mirror image that reflected what lie inside my heart and allow it to come out, using my own strength, and not a mask._

_I pray for one more chance to prove that I can be… myself: to live as me and not as a reflection. Break this mirror._

*~~~~~~~*

Alina, the Headmaster and the members of the Newspaper Club sat at the bottom of the steps surrounded by the police. Gin had been taken to the ambulance to have the piece of metal removed from his muscle and bone and sewn up. Yukari and Kurumu were tended for their minor scrapes and burns. Alina sat with Headmaster by the Chief of Police's car. The city's Police Chief had been the one to train Kuyou and had given him jurisdiction in the school. He was a old kuma youkai and had grown fond of the youko over the years. He knew, for a long time, something had been off with his pupil, and could only pray that he was not at the center of these problems.

Gin was giving his statement to the Captain of the SWAT teams as they arrived from headquarters.

"Are you sure Morioka?" The Captain asked. Gin nodded and looked to the armored individual.

"Yeah, he was Fairy Tale's target, now that we know we don't have to worry." Gin chuckled, and hissed in pain as he felt the sewing in his surrounding muscles as they were only using local anesthetics. It was always difficult to measure for a youkai. "What do you mean Morioka?" The Captain questioned. Gin grinned and motioned his hand only to yelp in pain. The werewolf growled and looked back to the medic who chuckled nervously, not able to help the problematic anesthesia without proper measurements.

Alina blinked and uncrossed her arms from her chest. The headmaster looked over to her and raised a brow curiously. Alina chuckled and held out the silver limiter. The stone in the center had cracked. The headmaster chuckled and gave a nod.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Moka coughed, forcing the black smoke and dust from her lungs. She looked up at the presence that stood over her. Her ruby eyes widened when the smoke slowly cleared a bit more, revealing the silhouette of a transformed Tsukune. The dust settles and the smoke raises into the blackening skies as the forest fires are choked out by the firefighter's foam blasters. The kudlak held Kuyou off the ground by his throat. Tsukune had taken the full force of the fire attack to his chest, which was still smoldering. Kuyou struggled to pull Tsukune's claws from his neck but it felt as if knives were digging into his skin.

"Tsukune no! Don't…" Moka cried in fear. Tsukune looked over his shoulder, his russet eye staring into her ruby eyes. Moka gasped at his expression, even through the mask she could read it in his eyes. His free claw reached out and removed the mask from his face. Tsukune's face was covered by his long black bangs. From beneath the bangs his cat-like slits stared at the vampire while his lips upturned into a smile. Tsukune set Kuyou down. The kitsune chocked and staggered back as he regained his breath. The officers finally made it to the top of the steps where the shrine once sat.

Tsukune held out his wrists to Kuyou as his mask fell to the ground. Kuyou snarled, no longer able to take their mocking actions. Kuyou struck Tsukune in the face, shattering the emaciated youkai's jaw, and sent him flying back. The Chief of Police watched as Kuyou struck the transformed youkai and sent the young man barreling to the ground.

"Tsukune!" Moka screamed as she rushed over to his side, crawling and digging her pale knees into the debris that surrounded them. "No you don't!" Kuyou roared as he grabbed Moka's hair and dragged her back toward him.

"This time you won't escape!" The kitsune laughed as he held a fireball in his hand and stood poised to strike the vampiress' face. The strike to Tsukune's jaw, coupled with his already drained youki caused him to black out. Kuyou's hand came hurtling down toward the girl's face, but he was stopped when the kuma youai, the Chief of Police, grabbed his wrist and twisted the youko's arm behind his back in the most painful manner, until Kuyou released Moka. Moka immediately rushed to Tsukune's side and Kuyou was handcuffed for the time being for excessive force. Soon Moka was ushered to her feet by the other officers and cuffed as well. Kuyou and Moka were youkai so they did not have any rights to be read. By law they could be detained until they were questioned by police. Tsukune's unconscious body was gathered and the officers paraded the three youkai to the base of the steps. By this point in time all of the school clubs remaining in classes as well as a number of passersby had gathered to see what had been going on by the old shrine building. They watched as a silver-haired girl and a transformed youkai are ushered into separate police cars and the third youkai into the ambulance. The emergency vehicles sounded off and sped away to their destinations.


	25. Delinquency, Graft, and an Ultimatum

**Chapter 25: Delinquency, Graft, and an Ultimatum**

The loud banging of the gavel upon its pedestal filled the courtroom with its echoing strikes that mimicked the cry of thunder. Behind the dark maple wood bench sat the dominating presence of the judge who was of youkai blood. It was a foreboding scene. Light filled the room, but did nothing to lessen the heavy darkness that settled just in the center of the courtroom where the offender sat. The windows, which sat on either side of the room, could not seem to penetrate the shadows where it was needed most. Adjacent to the bench was the empty witness stand and two desks sat for the court reporter and clerk. The doors beside the vacant jury box pull open and the jury slowly makes their way to their seats in an orderly fashion. The jury box slowly filled as they packed in with a group of Tsukune's peers. It had taken three days to reach this point. The jury had only been out for a day after all of the evidence was thoroughly reviewed. The gallery was silent as onlookers watched with anxiousness. There were many that believed Tsukune should be admitted for his violent, psychotic nature and there were others that believed he knew from right and wrong and was competent to stand his punishment. Tsukune's mother, Kasumi, sat just behind her son on the gallery pews. He had not once shown any sign of emotion toward the events through all the days of the trial. He simply sat there in his closed off mind. His mother gave him support and held that happy smile that he always longed for her to keep. Above all else around him he would only seem to react to his mother's words, even more so than his own counsel. The young man sat in his seat, covered in bandages from his encounter with Kuyou. It was evident he did not do well in the fight and was still healing. His defender had tried to use it to his advantage.

_Aono is too weak to win a fight, its natural youkai instinct to give up when there is a stronger youkai._

Was he really weak? Tsukune never seemed able to protect anyone around him. Even though he promised to protect Moka she had gotten hurt, and he even made her cry with his actions. It would have been better if she allowed him to kill Kuyou, than perhaps this all would have ended and she would have been safe without him around…but had he not been around and Kuyou still went after her she would have been sealed and left in a worse place. His mother encouraged him not to give up. Tsukune felt himself smile a bit, though it hurt, he still felt the need to smile at his mother's words.

"Love isn't so easily discarded, I should know." Those were Kasumi's kind words that gave Tsukune the strength to fight.

"We the jury…" Began the peer chosen to speak.

Kuyou had already been indicted days earlier for his sexual abuse of Akashiya Moka. Akashiya Alina was sure to take the kitsune for everything he was worth and as an ultimatum to suing the school bankrupt for allowing such one-sided prejudice they would allow Moka to continue the remainder of her semesters without a seal, on the condition she is to take an anger assessment to determine whether or not she is fit to walk around free. It no longer mattered to the vampire. She would behave if only it would allow her to see Tsukune again in her true state rather than as a broken doll. The security cameras had caught Kuyou's fetid dealings toward both of his prisoners. The jury had only been out for fifteen minutes for deliberation, but the same evidence that convicted Kuyou was being used to lock Tsukune up for his instability in nature. The Judge was a bull youkai and was known for his fierce sense of Justice. He was fair, in all sense, but also harsh when it came to his rulings. Along with the murder of his father, Tsukune now had the assaulting of a, now former, police officer on him. The worst was when they brought in evidence that he was somehow involved in the Ishigami incident at the middle of the first semester. The jury heard every bit of evidence that both the Prosecutor and Defense could find at their disposal. They brought every bit of Tsukune's past into this. Kyouko had even acted as a witness when it came to the witnessing of the physical abuse his father had wrought upon him at an early age.

In the end none of it mattered.

"…in the case of assault on a police officer, guilty." One count was read off. "In the case of manslaughter, guilty." Tsukune was now held accountable for two counts of felonies. "And finally in the case of manslaughter on the second count, we find the defendant not guilty." He had dodged Ishigami's murder because there had been no evidence of him being directly involved. All evidence for that case stood as circumstantial.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kurumu and the others could do nothing but worry. They had gone to Tsukune's home to see how things were, but Kyouko was house sitting and had told them they would not be home until the trials were over, but Moka had come back sooner than expected. The succubus, feeling that it was her responsibility, went to check on Moka's well being. After bidding farewell to Gin, Yukari and Kyouko the petite blue-haired succubus raced off down the block. Gin looked to Kyouko who looked particularly worried.

"Do you know what's gunna happen ta Tsu-chan?" The werewolf worried. Kyouko smiled and rubbed the back of her head, but then her face saddened.

"To be honest Morioka-kun…" Kyouko began as she cupped her hands in front of her skirt. "Tsukki is the kind of person to answer things directly and truthfully." Kyouko felt as tears welled in her eyes.

"Baka Tsukki… always causing trouble for others because he always has to burden everyone's problems." The black-haired teen buried her face in her hands as she wept. Yukari looked up to her senpai sadly.

"Gin-senpai, isn't there anything you can do?" The ebony-hair witched asked, aware of Gin's position. Gin sighed with a heavy conscience and placed his hand atop Yukari's head.

For the days of her trial, Akashiya Moka had been given permission to be excused from school for the time being. The silver-haired vampire, all the while and in between these situations, has kept herself hold up in her room. All she could do was worry for Tsukune as anything she could do otherwise, would just end up bringing him more trouble. Moka lay in her bed, on her side and clutched her pillow to her chest. She stared out of her curtain-covered window. The autumn breeze gently licked at the dark fabric. Since the beginning she had been nothing but trouble for Tsukune. She had found someone other than her mother who could release the seal, and her actions had taken him away from her. She has not only lost her most precious friend, but her potential mate. As typical with most human, youkai start relationships young and often create strong bonds with friends, who become potential life partners later, but Moka was starting to doubt things. Would her mother even allow it knowing what Tsukune was now? A vampire killer… it was his true form, but he had never hurt her, nor would he ever try. Of this the vampire was assured.

Lady Akashiya watched as her daughter lay depressed in her bed. It hurt the elder to see her only this way. She would have hoped it would have gotten better once she learned to live without needed her seal, but it seems she had a great deal more to learn about the world. The doorbell than rang. The elder vampire pulled her yukata closed as she turned and made her way down the stairs. Moments later there was a knock at Moka's door.

"Sweetie, you have a visitor." Moka's mother called, only to get no response from the distant teen. Alina looked to Kurumu and smiled. "She's still a bit troubled by things." The elder offered.

The succubus nodded and bowed her head. Lady Akashiya smiles and turns to leave down the hall. Kurumu was now left alone standing in front of Moka's closed room door. The tiny succubus gripped at her skirt and closed her eyes.

"Sorry for intruding!" She said as she opened the door, only to find the silver-haired Moka lying in her pajamas, clutching to her pillow in a fetal position. "Oh Moka…" Kurumu sadly called, allowing herself to drop the honorific. Moka seemed no to care either way. Moka's ruby eyes glance up toward her friend.

Kurumu walked over and sat down on the edge of Moka's bed. The silver-haired teen sat up and pulled a strand of silver hair behind her ear. She sniffled and held her pillow still clutched to her chest. Kurumu looked over to her hurt friend with her violet eyes. Kurumu thought for a moment and sighed. This really was not like Moka at all. She really must have been in love with him… she perhaps would have found herself involved with Tsukune had Moka not shown Kurumu her place indefinitely, but it was no longer about place or jealousy.

"Listen, Moka." Kurumu reached over and placed her hand on Moka's knee. Moka looked down at the succubus' hand than glanced over to her friend suspiciously. Kurumu smiled warmly.

"Are you going to waste it?" Kurumu questioned. The vampire furrowed her brows, not too sure what the succubus was going on about. She just wanted to wallow in her self-pity. The succubus sighed and sat back so she could turn to face the vampire. Kurumu took Moka's hands into hers and the vampire looked up into her friend's eyes.

"I want to get to know the real Moka you know." Kurumu admitted. "Even if we have troubled Tsukune, shouldn't we at least try to do what he wanted? There was a reason we became friends you know." The blue-haired teen smiled and looked to Moka with her glittering eyes.

"Kurumu…" Moka murmured in her speechless state. The succubus laughed out.

"If I wasn't friends with you guys who knows what would have become of me!" She admitted. If she was to turn her back to her past, than Moka had to as well. "Moka is stronger than this and if she has trouble than you come to Kurumu and she'll solve everything!" The succubus happily offered.

Moka felt her cheeks heat up slightly from the embarrassing proposal. Kurumu's expression was full of determination and she had a wide smile on her face, a hopeful smile.

"Moka, whatever becomes of Tsukune-san, you have to be strong. We'll all be here for you, okay?" The succubus offered. Moka kept her brows furrowed as she looked down to their cupped hands. Moka silently nodded. The succubus happily squealed and hugged Moka tightly. The vampire was momentarily surprised but sunk into the embrace and hugged her friend back.

"Thank you Kurumu. You're my best friend." The vampire admitted. Kurumu giggled and nodded.

"As you're mine, Moka." The succubus brightly smiled and strengthened her hug. Lady Akashiya silently closed Moka's door. She was relieved that her daughter would have support because there was a lot riding against Tsukune…

*~~~~~~~~*

The next day Akashiya Moka walked to school alone. She had heard the news early that morning. She and her mother were at the breakfast table eating and watching the morning news.

_Aono Tsukune, hybrid of sixteen years old was convicted for the murder of his abusive father and the assault of a corrupt police officer. Many are riled by Judge Sei's ruling…_

Moka could listen to no more and left her breakfast unfinished and went to school, though she was regretting that now in second period. She was feeling dizzy. She excused herself to go to the nurse's office. It had been a long time since she's needed to excuse herself cause of her anemia. She felt a bit…dependant. All that time with Tsukune she had grown dependant on Tsukune's care. It made her felt less self-conscious about her anemia because of his help. As the day went on she found that without Tsukune around and without her seal more people were looking at her and watching her. Her change of appearance was explained by the fact she dyed her hair and wore contacts the hid her youkai-colored eyes.

Many knew what she was and began to avoid her, but Kurumu and Yukari would always sit with her at lunch and walk with her to club. Many wished to court Moka now that Tsukune was gone, but aside from her clubmates, no one else existed in school.

Things went on as usual. Every day it felt like the same thing for the lonely vampire. She had been lost in her own depression that she was little aware of her surroundings any more. Just three days after the trial, Kotsubo-sensei had returned to work at the school. The injuries he received from Moka at the beginning of the semester were finally fully healed and the massive teacher was still bitter about the entire process. The gym teacher often watched Moka during gym, she did not participate due to medical reasons and would often sit out. He wondered what had brought about this change, and soon learned in the absence of Tsukune the young youkai would have bouts of anemia. It seemed that that boy she was with would tend to her medical condition, but in this way it seemed her youki was kept in check. Katsubo had wondered what happened to Saizou. Without him around he would lose a considerable amount of his spending money but perhaps a little vengeance would make up for what Akashiya Moka did to him and his pride as a Kendou instructor and gym teacher. She was much more beautiful with her silver-hair, and obviously more reserved than that loud whiny girl she had been. Does her medical condition affect her that much? He watched as Moka was walked to the nurse's office by a blue-haired girl. He sent the boys to run laps while he went to follow the pair.

As of late Moka had noticed that when she would enter the nurse's office for her treatment there would always be one bed in the corner occupied by a young woman. She seemed to be an individual with a weak body as she could hardly sense her presence. She must fall ill often like her, but this young woman seemed to have it worse than she. Perhaps Moka should be counting her blessings rather than curses? She sat on the stood and drank her transfusion pack while Kurumu stood and waited for her, both still in their gym bloomers. The resident nurse walked from the girls and went to check on her other patient.

Moka looked to Kurumu as she released her fangs from the now emptied pack.

"I think, Kurumu, I have decided to wait." Moka spoke up. Her friend looked over to her and tilted her head slightly in curiosity as she handed her a second pack. Moka took the second pack and tossed out the other.

The young vampire held the pack in her hands and sighed. She smiled and looked up to Kurumu.

"No matter how long, I'll wait for Tsukune, because he always waited for me." Moka said with a light blush. Kurumu giggled and winked.

"Oh, admitting our feelings openly for him now?" Kurumu teased, only making Moka's blush deepen.

"S-shut up." The vampire complained as she bit into the second pack and sucked it dry as the succubus laughed at her reaction. Kotsubo-sensei watched the girls' interaction from the door.

*~~~~~~~~*

Saizou was suspended from school for the attempted rape of a student and charged and sent to prison, as he no longer met the age for juvenile hall, where he will be forced to take rehabilitation classes and anger management seminars with the jail. This had not been the case for Tsukune. Because of his emotional trauma he was sent to a rehabilitation facility to deal with his mental anxieties. Once he completed his recommended level he would be released.

After his first session of the day, Tsukune occasionally sat in the open halls on a couch. He wore the loose white tee shirt and pants that resident-patients there wore. Saizou was just leaving his session, guards at either side of him. The large male student stopped when he recognized Tsukune's sullen expression. The blonde male halted in the hall and turned to face Tsukune. The young man appeared as he had always. Though he always put on a smiling face and a happy front, Saizou knew it was all empty emotionless façade.

"Well, well if it isn't Aono Tsukune." Saizou chuckled. Tsukune looked up to his former classmate than looked away.

"Move alone Komiya, don't go starting trouble." One of the guards spoke out. Saizou sneered at Tsukune's reaction.

"You know after all this time I'd of thought you have something better to say. This is all your fault you know." Saizou held up his cuffed hands and chuckled. "Had ya let me have Akashiya Moka I wouldna had to have settled for that succubus girl instead." Saizou laughed as he licked his tongue over his lip piercing.

Tsukune did not move but his eye looked up at Saizou and glared. He flicked his youki at the human who could easily feel such energies.

"You little—" Saizou sneered at Tsukune in rage of his non-verbal response. The guards tried to restrain Saizou, and for a human he was abnormally strong.

"Komiya! That's enough!" They tried to settle him but Saizou cursed and knocked both guards back and lunged at Tsukune. Though his hands were cuffed it still gave him the room he needed to physically harass the young man that ruined his chances at having a fine youkai girlfriend like Akashiya Moka. He grabbed the boy by his shirt's collar and lifted him off the couch.

"You threatening me Aono?!" Saizou head-butted Tsukune's chin. Little did Tsukune react but a bit of blood dripped from his chin. Saizou laughed and held Tsukune close.

The guards blew their whistles, calling for help to restrain Saizou. They were finally able to separate Tsukune and Saizou and restrained the violent male and took Tsukune into a room to tend to his injury. As one of the nurses cleaned Tsukune's mouth the room door opened. Tsukune looked up at the young black-haired woman who stood at the door. He recognized her as his therapist, Toujyou Ruby. The young woman dismissed the nurse and took a seat in a nearby stool. He has come to learn that she was a witch. Though she was not a youkai, she was neither human. She was unlike a hybrid or an ayashi. Ruby smiled and looked to Tsukune.

"I can see the root of your problem." The witch mused. Tsukune looked up to her with an empty stare. "No one seems to understand you, but I think I can help. You want to see your friends again, don't you?" Ruby questioned. Tsukune looked up to her and furrowed his brows in surprised suspicion.

Ruby giggled at his reaction.

"Trust me." She asked. After a moment, Tsukune nodded. Ruby nodded and turned to the door. "You may come in now." She offered before the room door opened.

"You Tsu-chan. Thought you could use a friendly visit, huh?" Gin grinned at his young friend.

"Senpai…" Tsukune murmured in surprise.


	26. Integral Affairs

**Chapter 26: Integral Affairs**

It has now been a week into Akashiya Moka's routine of going to school, doing work, and coming home after club. She did her best to concentrate on her schoolwork so she did not fall behind and be unable to face Tsukune with her lack of accomplishments in his absence. It was now lunch period. Moka made her way to the infirmary and silently marched down the empty halls. The rectangle windows allowed the soft afternoon light of winter sparkle against the white tiles of the hall floors. She has been wearing her winter uniform for several months now and still could not get used to the long sleeves. Hers were a bit longer than they should be and the cuffs went up to the base of her hand. She often found herself clutching the extra length of fabric for comfort. The empty corridors were unsettling and called out for every step the vampire took, until she came to a stop and turned to face the glass panes. She stared out of the window and glanced to the building adjacent to the courtyard. She could easily saw the fencing that barricaded the rooftops. The silver mesh looked almost black from this distance and felt oddly lonesome. Normally there would be a few students atop the open-air roof by the cafeteria, but as of late it has been far too cold as winter crept into the town. The vampire sighed when she felt the light-headedness embrace her. She pressed her fingers to her forehead and continued down the hall into the infirmary. After their usual exchange of greetings the nurse gave Moka her transfusion packs and bid the girl, in a teasing manner, to take care of things while she went to get some lunch.

The young silver-haired vampire was then left in the room all by herself, well not completely by her lonesome. That bed was occupied again. Moka found herself idly wondering, as she found her legs pulling her toward the curtained off section, that perhaps they were always here to avoid everything out there.

Without thinking Moka crawled into the bed across from the occupied one and pulled the sheets back as she lay down. The lump formed under the neighboring sheets ruffled slightly as the figure turned to face the S-class youkai's intense presence. Moka felt a bit self-conscious at that point. She tried to fit in, but many students, which were youkai, avoided the clear signs of her youkai heritage and the humans seemed to be able to feel her power without even sensing her youki. Everyone except her homeroom teacher and club mates avoided her, but she was fine with that being the case. She did not really trust anyone else, because Tsukune never trusted them. Moka pulled the white sheets over her shoulder and sighed. As she inhaled she caught the clean scent which carried off the infirmary beds, not so much clean, but disinfected.

Who would want to spend all day, every day in a room like this? Even if it had the solidarity to it, it was like being locked up. It was not a calming atmosphere for the youkai. She did enjoy things like being outside, and being around others, even though that in itself was something difficult to admit. The vampire blinked open her crimson eyes at the feeling of being observed. She peered up from the edge of the sheet which now lay settled just under her nose. She looked across the gap between the beds and spied two unnatural colored eyes staring back at her from a similar cocooned position. The eyes were like spheres of ice that sparkled with purple, green and blue hues. It reminded Moka of that phenomenon she once learned about in class, an aurora borealis. Moka looked off to the side for a moment and then back into those piercing aurora orbs.

Moka gave a quick nod to her bedside neighbor. The nod was returned and the figure rolled onto her other side until her back was to Moka. The vampire watched the back of the individual's head. Their hair was a pale purple color, obviously of youkai origin. Moka continued to watch the youkai until she heard their breathing shallow.

"_They…fell asleep?" _It was surprising to the teenager. No one outside of her friends has ever been so fearless of her, or perhaps it was not fearlessness, simply uncaring.

Whatever the reason, it would probably be best to follow their lead and rest before next class. She would need all the energy she could get because apparently Gin-senpai had some sort of big event planned for the club, something about a trip to another prefecture come winter break, which only led to more annoyance, exams…

*~~~~~~~~~~*

Moka sat in math class and listened as Ririko-sensei droned on. The silver-haired youkai drifted in and out of her disconnected thoughts. Ririko Kagome had never told anyone who or what had attacked her that day in the tutoring rooms but neither, as it seems, that the teacher had forgotten about it. The vampire felt the glares of the lamia as she would occasionally glance in her direction, but Moka was disinterested, unconcerned. Her thoughts revolved mostly around Tsukune. She wondered if he was doing his best as well. The vampire lazily leaned her elbow atop her desk and her chin in her open palm. She stared out of the window and let out a content sigh as she found herself counted the withered trees along the courtyard.

"If you take alpha times beta from this solution… the coefficient of X squared is this based on equation A." Rirko's voice dripped with a seductive quality. Everything about the way she moved, spoke, and even taught seemed highly inappropriate, if not for the fact that she acted and walked that way wherever she went.

It was her personality, and it seemed one could not be faulted for their personalities, though Moka found it ironic.

"Stupid…" The vampire muttered bitterly in her self deride.

Ririko watched as the vampire ignored her teachings, disregarding her as the sensei once again. How long would that vampire find it necessary to throw around her youki like that? No matter Ririko had a plan that would reign in the insufferable teen one way or another. Moka sighed, but blinked when she felt Ririko standing right beside her. When had the whore gotten so close? She was really losing it to allow that squirming snake to sneak up on her. Moka brushed back her silver hair over her shoulder and looked up to Ririko. The dark-haired teacher smiled and pouted out her luscious pink lips. Ririko leaned forward slightly and crossed her arms in front of her. She gave Moka a view most of the male student body was jealous of. Her white blouse barely contained her spongy breasts which were made all the more predominant by the black corset obviously worn beneath her clothing.

"My my, you weren't paying attention to sensei, were you?" Ririko said with a warm smile, but Moka could see the dark intentions beneath that pale, cracked mask of hers. "You shouldn't be daydreaming in class." Ririko giggled as she waved her index finger in front of her face to emphasis her point.

Moka sneered and turned her head away once again. Her fellow students were quite shocked. Lately Moka has changed from the quiet, super smart beauty they once knew to a colder, smarter dominatrix… at least that was what their fantasies held. They had all noticed that she changed when Tsukune left. His absence only spurred the rumors that Aono had broken the girl's heart and many went forward with their dreams and tried to ask the vampire out, only to receive harsh reactions and some of the more _avid _seekers far more drastic repercussions. Ririkio was incensed, enraged and jealous… She was angered because Moka had taken away her prey, she was infuriated because the vampire did not know her place as a slave, and jealous because of all the looks the boys gave the vampire instead of her. She would make sure Moka would not enjoy her break.

The teacher giggled and walked back to the front of the class. She turned and held out her left hand while perching the other onto her hip.

"After all, the semester test is coming up soon~! We're wrapping up the second semester. So study hard everyone! Especially you Akashiya-san~" Ririkio added. Moka looked up and glared at the teacher with her ruby eyes. Ririko glanced over her rounded glasses and smiled. "You seem to be having the most trouble, seeing as you have not turned in any homework." The lamia teacher added.

With that the bell rang ending the period. As Moka gathered her things Kurumu called out to her from the door and waved to the vampire. Ririko looked over to the petite succubus. When the blue-haired girl caught eyes with the teacher she jumped and bowed her head as the blue-haired teen laughed nervously. Moka raised a brow as she gathered up her bag and walked over to Kurumu. After a few exchanged words the girls headed off to their next class. Ririko folded her arms over her chest, seemingly amused.

Moka and Krurumu walked side to side to their next class. The students were being their usual nosy selves and watched as the pair walked together. Jealous girls gossiped, envious boys fantasized while the minorities choose not to associate with either group's antics. The petite teen held her books to her chest and grumbled in aggravation.

"She's always like that." The succubus admitted. "Ririko-sensei is my homeroom teacher. But she's a little weird." The succubus said as she motioned her hands, only making the space bigger, indicating the scale. Moka nodded remembering the strange relationship she wanted with Tsukune.

"She's really passionate about teaching, but she's really the type who has a one track mind and can't think about anything else. So she has a tendency to go overboard." The succubus continued explaining. "I mean you remember, what when we first met, what she tried to do to Tsukune." The succubus looked to the silver-haired teen who nodded.

"Well, no one's ever caught her in the act of _tutoring_, and none of the students ever remember." Moka raised a suspicious brow at her friend. "Well that was the first time I had ever seen that and seeing that no one remember I figure it had been the first time she ever got exposed." Kurumu pointed out.

"How is that even possible, wouldn't someone…" The vampire wondered. Kurumu shook her head and shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, plus she has big boobs and gets all the boys' attention! Do you know how hard it is to keep a boy interested without charm?" The succubus fumed. Moka rolled her eyes at her friend as they went off to get ready for PE.

*~~~~~~~~~~~*

Moka, Kurumu and the rest of their classmates lined up for gym. They had co-ed activities today so everyone was gathered in the gymnasium while the class representatives gathered the equipment from storage. Moka narrowed her eyes and felt her cheeks heat up as she stood on the girl's group across from the boy's who could not keep their eyes and stupid hand motions to themselves. It did not help that Kurumu kept looking at her butt…

"Kurumu, stop that!" She finally growled out. The succubus jumped back and giggled as she folded her arms behind her back.

"Gomen Moka, but I'm totally jealous of how you look in your bloomers." The blue-haired girl admitted.

The vampire's blush deepened as she reached back and ran her fingers along the elastic of her bloomers and snapped the shorts more comfortably around her buttocks.

"They're too tight. Why can't we just wear our sweats and go outside?" The vampire complained as she was short of attacking the flirting males across the gym. Kurumu laughed and patted her friend's back.

Silence quickly filled the gymnasium when the gym doors flew open and Kobutso-sensei marched in wearing a judo uniform and his shinai in hand. Moka stood with her hands on her hips as the boys quickly straightened up. The teacher was quite feared, for a human. He was powerful and respected among the youkai student body for his teaching methods. Moka sneered and wondered if those lessons included how to molest and attack a helpless girl. When Kotsubo looked into the vampire's direction Moka crossed her arms over her chest and turned away.

Kobutso-sensei has not forgotten what Moka had done to him. He had gotten off because he was found battered and drained, quite literally, to an inch of his life. There had been no indication, one way or the other, what had he and the others been doing that led to their assault. At the time they honestly had not recalled what hit them, only that something did, hard and fast, but when Kobutso had seen Moka with that silver hair and those blood red eyes, he had easily recalled those moments, and he would be sure to make her suffer for them.

After only twenty minutes of activity Moka decided she was bored and went to go sit the rest of PE out. Because of her anemia she as excused from most strenuous activities during the day. While the girls and boys alternated teams playing volleyball Kotsubo caught Moka talking to Kurumu from the corner of his eye. The vampire murmured something about getting water and that she would be back quickly. The succubus nodded to her friend and walked back into the game to replace another exhausted player.

When Moka left Kotsubo blew his whistle. The students turned their attention to him as the large male folded his arms over his chest.

"Free time for a few minutes. I have to go get a few things for the next game set." His deep voice announced and he received a resonating _hai _from the class. Some continued to play their game while others decided to take a break and go sit on the bleachers.

Kotsubo left the gymnasium and walked into the hall. The teacher finally found Moka as she left the locker rooms and made her way into the courtyard. Silently, the massive teacher followed, with shinai still in hand. He watched as she walked through the doors of the gym building into the schools courtyard.

Once again the vampire found herself lost in her own thoughts as she made her way toward the vending machine. She was thirsty, but she knew water would not quench this _particular _thirst. Moka sighed and rolled the handful of change she had gathered from her possessions. She fed the coins into the vending machine and pressed for a can of tomato juice. She knelt down as the machine spit out her drink. For several seconds she did not reach into the machine for her juice, she simply crouched there in wonder. Was Tsukune perhaps missing her like this too?

Kotsubo watched as Moka sat there. He could understand how Saizou found her interesting. High school girls were always quite innocent and trusting and some of the most beautiful and most stupid. Her skin was a creamy white and her long white, almost silver hair pooled onto the ground in her position. She had meaty thighs and a good sized stomach and chest. He would not mind teaching the girl a thing or two about her sensei. After all he had to pay her back appropriately. Youkai or not, if caught off guard and coupled with her weakened, anemic state he could easily…

Moka sighed and pulled a free strand of hair behind her ear as she reached into the machine for her drink. The light overhead was slowly overshadowed by darkness. The vampire blinked, her eyes feeling a little blurry. Moka looked up and gasped in surprise.

"Y-yukari-chan, what are you doing here?" The vampire blinked, feeling something warm along her cheeks. She had not even noticed she began to cry.

The tiny black-haired witch crouched down and looked up at Moka. Yukari reached up and wiped the droplets from Moka's cheeks. She smiled brightly and giggled.

"Crying again Moka-san?" Yukari teased, though it was no joke. As of late the vampire seemed to be more prone than usual to tears, considering her true nature, but maybe that too was a misconception.

"S-shut up…" Moka pushed Yukari's hand away and wiped her face. The pair stood to their feet and stayed silent. Yukari giggled again, breaking the awkward moment rather quickly.

"Sumimasen Moka-san, but you look cute like that desu." The witch admitted and hugged the vampire's legs. Moka rolled her eyes but patted Yukari's witch hat.

"I asked, what are you doing here? Don't you have class?" The vampire wondered. The witch shook her head and sighed.

"Nope! I don't have to really go to classes desu." The genius admitted.

"Right." Moka realized and nodded with a smirk.

"Actually I came to deliver a letter to you desu!" The witch removed her hat and reached down searching its contents. The vampire wondered what else could she possibly fit in there that she had to _search _for the letter…? "Hai!" Yukari cheered as she pulled out a white envelope and handed it to Moka.

The vampire accepted it and nodded her head.

"How about we go sit and read this?" The vampire asked as she held up her juice can. She needed a moment to sit anyway. Kotsubo watched from the corner as the two girls sat. That little heathen got in his way, but no matter, he would find Moka at a more vulnerable moment. With that thought in mind Kotsubo returned to class. When the students questioned the missing supplies he said he would dismiss them early since it was such a chilly day and they could go chill out instead seeing as the activities left many of them sweating and in need of showers.


	27. Letter Chained to My Heart

**Chapter 27: Letter Chained to My Heart**

_**Don't turn rouge, don't drink the blood of the dead and the most supreme is oneself. I see you have been getting ahead of yourself deeper and deeper with that troublesome hybrid, perhaps I should leak this to the Council… that is unless we can meet and talk over things. 6:00 Friday at the park's fountain. **_

_** -Inui Jyunya**_

The letter had a slightly ominous feeling the vampire thought as she mused over the somewhat elegant script. As the silver-haired teen sipped against the aluminum can she held the letter on her lap while the young witch examined the nameless envelope looking for perhaps evidence of who sent it. Moka turned the sheet of creased paper around to check the back for more but there was nothing. The vampiress raised thin brow and pulled the empty can from her lips with a sigh, deflated she had already finished her treat, though Tsukune would have been much more of a delight.

"What does it say Moka-san desu ka?" The black-haired girl brushed off her hat and looked inside before settling it carefully back onto her head.

"_It's Thursday today right_…?" Moka idly thought as she leaned back against the bench a bit.

Moka reached her arm over the edge of the bench where the trash bin sat half full, still staring at the strange epistle curiously. The can made a _tink _sound when the vampire bumped the canister awkwardly against the edge of the metal container.

"I don't know." Moka murmured as she looked over and sighed.

In annoyance Moka stood, only for Yukari to slip from her seat beside the irritated teen. Moka crumpled the paper and tossed it into the bin, having mistaken it for the can. She meant to throw the letter in the bin and take the can to the recycle bin, but she had so much on her mind that signals crossed clumsily. Even though Moka seemed to be an elegant, graceful demon of lore, she was still a teenager. When her seal was in place she was quite the pink-haired klutz and bumbling airhead. Though she despised admitting it, she did not have the best coordination when she was distracted, but she was only grateful she was not so easily sidetracked. She barely had the continuance to pay attention to what the letter said, not that she particularly cared. She had been hoping that perhaps it was from Tsukune, but that hope came and went with the letter.

The vampire brushed off her hands and sighed in irritation. She was only going to get grumpier as the day passed. She still had the rest of her classes to attend and was not as lucky as Yukari where she had the choice whether or not to attend. As Yukari and Moka walked side to side down the halls Moka stretched her hands over her head and made her way toward the locker rooms to change from her PE uniform.

"I think I'll skip club today." Moka murmured to Yukari as the other students were just returning to the lockers at the same time as the vampiress.

"Aww really desu ka?" Yukari sadly noted.

Moka sighed and dropped her arms to her side as she eyed Kurumu skipping her way passed. The succubus paused and tugged at Moka's sleeve. Moka sneered and shrugged at the physical contact, which made the succubus grin.

"Hey there Yukari-chan, it's too late to attend gym class now. Too bad you'll never develop that little body of yours~" The petite succubus teased as she groped Moka's breast.

"What the…?" Moka pulled Kurumu's hands off her and growled. "Use your own for example!" She huffed angrily and stormed into the locker room leaving the witch and succubus behind.

"But it's not fun always using mine as examples~!" Kurumu called back earning Moka's youki in response which caused Kurumu to laugh.

"Not that anyone wants the example of those bags of flab desu" Yukari murmured as she turned away.

Kurumu's eye twitched as she grinned and zipped in close behind Yukari and started to molest the young girl's lacking chest.

"What was that my little loli-chan?!" The succubus teased as she vigorously rubbed the flat girl who cried out for mercy.

Moka somehow made it through the day without lashing out at another student. She had been increasingly aggravated as the day dragged on. After her final period she met Kurumu by the lockers. The petite youkai was leaning against the lockers, brushing the creases from her skirt from sitting all period. The black, long sleeved blouse of the school uniform was a little longer than the succubus was used too, seeing as her arms were a bit short which caused the sleeves to fall over her fingers. The blue-haired teen had to constantly roll back the cuffs but they never stayed for long. Moka rolled her eyes and took Kurumu's hands into hers. The little helpless youkai giggled as Moka neatly folded the cuffs back in a more permanent situation.

"Look…" Moka began as she looked down to her friend who looked up at her bright eyed and curious. "I'm not going to club today." Moka announced.

Kurumu looked up to the ruby eyes of her dear friend and tilted her head slightly, her plump lips forming a scandalously innocent pout.

"But why Moka~?" Kurumu teased.

Moka tugged back the succubus' cuff and dropped her hand suddenly, baring her fangs in mock threat.

"Because I'm in a bad mood." She nearly growled.

Kurumu giggled and folded her arms behind her back. The succubus kicked her leg back and waved her hand in guiltless defiance. Moka's expression fell flat and the vampiress arrogantly folded her arms under her chest. Kurumu could no longer keep her straight face and laughed.

"I noticed. Don't worry about it." The succubus turned her shoulder to the vampire and waved her off on a swooshing manner. "Not like I care." The succubus winked and spat out her tongue as she peered over her shoulder at the grumpy queen.

Moka scoffed and flicked back her hair, smirking roguishly at her friend.

"That's not what I heard when earlier today is it? What was it?" Moka teased as she leaned forward slightly to see Kurumu eye to eye. "Oh please Moka-chan help me study for Ririko-sensei's test~?" She mimicked the succubus her hands clasped under her chin.

Kurumu rolled her eyes and put her hands to her waist.

"So not! Whatever Moka~ That's okay I'll ask Yukari-chan for help, you suck at Trigonometry!" The succubus laughed as she skipped off as Moka lashed out her youki with a growl.

"I just hate Trigonometry for personal reasons!!" She tried to defend, but Kurumu just waved her off as the succubus went down the hall to head to club.

Moka just rolled her eyes, but stopped and grinned softly to herself. She has never really had such experiences, personally before. When she was broken she would occasionally feel the closeness she held to her classmate, but being whole it was a whole new and interesting experience for her. As students either gathered to go home or head out for their club activities a dark figure strode through the school toward the infirmary.

Inside the infirmary the nurse was getting ready for her trip home and was packing up her medical bag. The resident nurse had long blond hair that curled about at the ends. Around the sleeve of her black nurse dress she wore the arm band signifying her status as a medical official. Her name was Yakumaru Mako and she was adored among students, both youkai and human, for her intuitiveness and kind hand when it came to tending to them.

"Sensei." The soft voice of a figure came from one of the beds.

Yakumaru sensei turned to face the beds as the curtain was pulled back to reveal the form of a young, aurora-eyed woman. She wore the sanctioned school skirt which was a dark burgundy, but instead of the school blouse wore a black, off shoulder sweatshirt with red marks along the cuffs and neck and the shoulder straps of a white sleeveless tee could be seen on her snow white shoulders. She had black and red stripped knee-high socks and long, pale purple hair that ran down to a point between her shoulder blades.

"Thanks for letting me hide." The young girl offered as she raised her hand, the lollipop she had pouched in her cheeks muffled her already soft spoken voice and would click against her teeth when she rolled the candied orb between cheeks.

Yakumaru sensei giggled and clutched her bag to her chest as she bowed her head and pulled her coat over her slender body. The nurse turned to the young girl when she reached the door to allow the teen to walk out first.

"It's no problem Shirayuki-san, just make sure to wear a coat outside please? It's getting to be winter and I don't want you in here with a cold, not that I mind your company." The nurse offered with a giggle as she locked the infirmary for the night.

Yakumaru turned to the young teen and smiled.

"Get home safe Shirayuki-san I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to get your homework from Nekonome-sensei this time." She warned as she turned and briskly walked down the hall, her heels clicking against the marble floors.

The young girl, known as Shirayuki Mizore, often hid out in the nurse's office to avoid class. She was a bit sociably stand-offish and found the company of the bed sheets to be of better companionship. It seemed as long as she handed in homework and showed up for tests the teachers did not really mind her absence considering her weak condition. Shirayuki Mizore often seemed lethargic and her complexion was a snow white and because of her often very slow looking expression they often considered her to be a special case, which showed in her grades. Many times the teachers tried to call in her parents to discuss Shirayuki's need for a special school, but the lady of the house: Shirayuki Tsurara said her daughter was just fine and that Mizore wished to go to _that _school. They supposed as long as they earned tuition from the family it little mattered to the private school.

Shirayuki slipped her school shoes against the tile floors as she listlessly shuffled toward the teacher's lounge. Eventually she was face to face with the tall door. Pushing to her tip-toes Shirayuki leaned against the door to look into the small window that sat just out of her reach. She stared into the room of busy teachers. About only three were still toddling about in the room finishing up packets, from what she assumed was probably the exams for the end of the semester. Shirayuki slipped down onto the flats of her shoes and reached for the doorknob, for only a larger hand to grip over her wrist.

The young snow-skinned teen followed the length of the arm up to the rugged, chiseled face of the school's gym teacher, Kotsubo-sensei. The young girl sneered up at the aggressive gym teacher. He used to always harass her when she had first started coming to school, but on the second day he up and disappeared. She tried to pull her wrist from him but he was much larger, and in fact stronger than her. The large, brutish teacher turned the girl so she faced him. She was so small compared to his massively muscular frame. The older male settled his finger under the thin girl's pristine chin and forced her to look up to him and in his eyes.

"Now, now Shirayuki, is that anyway for a slut to behave?" The young girl's fingers twitched at the insulting comment but she was startled when he leaned back.

"I have a little proposition for you." The teacher offered as he released his strong grip from her thin wrist.

Shirayuki rubbed at her bruised wrist and looked up to the built individual. He stretched his shoulders and put his hands on to his hip.

"See I have this little problem…" He chuckled. "I have this student who never comes to class, but she wants to pass right?" It was obvious Kotsubo was speaking about Shirayuki, but the girl for reasons of her feeble nature, could not participate in gym and she needed several points to pass.

Normally she just barely passed the important tests, but to be honest to herself if she wanted to go home with something her mother could be proud of it would be a fridge-worthy grade sheet. The young teen looked up to Kotsubo, offering an ear to this proposal of his.

"…You understand Shirayuki?" He finished explaining to the young girl. "Do this and I'll give you a passing grade." He chuckled.

The young girl poked her pink tongue against her cherry red lips and gave a blank faced nod as she looked up to her sensei. Kotsubo laughed and patted her head.

"Good girl, I'm counting on you then." The gym teacher gave her a thumbs up, the tiny girl mimicked it with a seriously flat expression and he turned and left.

The door beside Shirayuki was pulled open and the figure was startled to see the young girl.

"Shirayuki-san~" The soft voice of Nekonome-sensei called.

The pale-haired teen turned to the warm, expressive teacher. She always seemed to smile and had a rather funny accent.

"I'm so glad you're here nya~" The teacher seemed to purr as she picked up a pack of the girl's homework and a copy of the school's shinbun. "I have your things for today!" She said cheerfully as she handed it over to the girl.

Shirayuki Mizore gave a nod, her cheeks blushing a bit. She was about to turn and leave and Nekonome was about to return to her work, but both were stopped by the teen's unexpected question.

"Has Aono Tsukune returned to school yet?" The aurora-eyed girl looked up to her amber-haired teacher who frowned and tilted her head slightly.

Moka was sitting at her kitchen table doing her homework while her mother worked on supper. It has been a while since the young silver-haired girl came home early, but her mother could tell she was particularly frustrated today. A grumpy pants, the older woman thought in amusement as she even giggled out loud at the pet name. Lady Akashiya heard when the scrapes of Moka's mechanical pencil ceased dancing against the pages of her workbook. The elder vampire hummed a bit as she continued to cook, only to smirk when Moka resumed her lesson. Soon the two females sat to a quiet dinner.

"So how is school?" The lady of the house found how her daughter gave pause before slipping the chopstick full of rice into her mouth, but the young vampire none-the-less ate and gave a shrug.

"I'll pass." She noted.

Regardless of Ririko-sensei's warnings Moka was still a high scoring student, temperament or not. Soon the two finished their meal and Moka packed up her finished homework and went to bathe. After her bath she bid her mother goodnight who found comfort in just lazing about on the couch to watch the late-night novellas. She prayed to kami that she would never become the weird old vampire that stayed at home and watched romance stories. She much preferred real life. With that personal admittance the vampire felt herself blush. She huffed and maliciously grabbed the neck of one of the many stuffed animals on her bed. She stared at the face of the round pillow-like bat which had a goofy smile and blushing cheeks. She looked to the end of her bed where her porcelain dolls sat staring emotionlessly at her. Though they were beautiful pieces of art, and their smiles were faux marks drawn by the skilled hand of an artisan, they had no souls and stared indolently into nothingness.

It made her miss Tsukune. The vampire pushed the bat-pillow plushie to her face and yelled against it in rage. Akashiya Alina glanced over her shoulder toward the steps and giggled as she turned back to her novella suddenly when she heard the show's exclaim: "No! I love you!" which made the house head gasp.

"And here I was thinking you were a heartless bas…" The vampiress religiously watched.

Moka dropped down onto her bed in frustration. She rolled onto her back and hugged the pillow to her chest. She stared at her dark ceiling and idly noted the uneven strokes of paint against the surface. She inhaled and closed her eyes as she held the pillow tightly.

"Tsukune…" She murmured as she rolled to her side and angrily slipped under her covers with a moody pout before she forced herself to just give up and go to sleep.

In the morning the inner youkai went about her routine, she felt a little better though she could not place the reason. After brushing out her hair she picked up her school bag and made her way to the front door where she slipped on her shoes. Bidding her mother farewell the vampire ran out the door and closed it behind her before she heard the response. Moka stayed staring at the front door for several minutes before she sighed deeply. It was going to be another agonizingly long day. Moka took another breath and walked up to her fence. She froze when she reached out toward the door of wooden barricade. She felt her heart skip a beat as she looked up to see Tsukune standing at the opposite side of her fence, just staring down the street. He was wearing his winter uniform as he always did, even in summer, and had his bag lazily slung over his right shoulder, his left hand snuggled in his pocket.

Her voice caught in her throat as she tried to call his name but found herself unable to. He began to walk down the path and Moka inhaled sharply, catching that wonderful scent of his as he passed but she could not get the latch of the fence open, the long sleeve of her burgundy blazer got caught in the latch momentarily. After fidgeting herself out of it she bounded down the sidewalk until she was at even pace behind the boy. She cursed herself for her clumsy reaction but as her mind berated her behavior her body urged her to appease her mate and have the powerful male to allow her audience. She cursed his scent and cursed her need for him but kami she could not stop herself from following his every step. When the pair arrived at the school gates they were met with silence. The boisterous clamor of the collected mix of youkai and human teenagers instantly ceased at the pair's presence, namely Aono's.

Moka felt a smug sense of pride build in her chest when everyone fell dead silent to the presence of her mate. The silver-haired teen held up her head. It mattered not the rumors going around about Aono being arrested, and tried. According to the official record his crimes were cleared under the reason of temporary insanity caused by the duress of stress coupled with physical and mental abuse. His doctors gave him a clean mental bill of health and he was allowed to return to school. Tsukune and Moka arrived at homeroom. The boy was happily greeted by Nekonome-sensei. He laughed and rubbed the back of his head nervously at the reintroduction his sensei proposed. The older woman seemed to have no reason to ever be unhappy except when the cafeteria ran out of fishcakes, after she ate them all. Ririko was not as pleased as the others of the boy's return, but since he seemed to be paying attention to lessons she tolerated it for the time being, though Akashiya Moka was as distracted as ever, gazing at the boy as if he was someone sort of blessed kami to be praised.

When the pair arrived at the lunchroom he was nearly steamrolled by a succubus and witch. Kurumu leapt into his arms crying, so glad that her precious friend was okay. Tsukune could only laugh and pat her back in comfort as Yukari clung to his leg and sobbed about all the magnificent dreams she had of him which he found to be a little… disconcerting to come from an eleven year old. The group sat to have lunch together and they talked about the stupid tests they made Tsukune do and how he should show his emotions more. The entire time Moka was a silent and only watched as they talked.

"Moka?" Kurumu called, startling the silver-haired girl from her thoughts. "Don't you have anything to say? You've been awful quiet." The succubus nosily pointed out considering she was the one who wished for his return most of all.

"I…" The vampire did not even have the nerve to look the boy in his face as he leaned his face on his hand as his elbow rested on the cafeteria table.

"How boring Moka didn't miss me at all~" Tsukune teased which forced a growl from the vampire's throat.

"I-It, I was thinking that it's stupid of them to try and change Tsukune. I much prefer his sarcastic smirks." She pouted at him with a blush before turning her head in annoyance.

Tsukune smirked and laughed as he turned to face Yukari and Kurumu.

"Iya what am I going to do now? I think I've just been dumped." Tsukune whined listlessly causing the other two girls to laugh.

"S-shut up!" Moka demanded as they continued to tease the flustered teen.

In the distance, so occupied by their reunion, they neither saw or sensed as a pair of aurora eyes watched them, but the male of the group was quite aware of all that went on around him. Moka stood up to reach over the table in a mock attempt to strangle Kurumu and Yukari but the girls pulled away squealing, feigning terror. Tsukune took the chance to look past Moka at the eyes around the corner. When the aurora orbs met the russet gems the shy, snow-skinned girl bit down on the candied treat in her mouth and turned to scurry off hurriedly. When Moka sat back she glared to Tsukune who was still staring in her direction.

"What are you looking at?" The silver-haired teen asked as she turned her head to look in the direction he had been staring.

"Your skirt is dangerously short." He remarked with a lazy grin which formed into a smile when Moka growled and tucked the cloth beneath her butt as she resituated herself in annoyance.

Before the group knew it, it was time for club, but instead of working Gin-senpai decided to throw a party for Tsukune, welcoming his return. In lieu work Gin suggested they post Tsukune's triumphant return on the front page splash. The upperclassman told them how all these rumors were going around that Tsukune was a bad guy and this would not only be his chance to look like a hero for the school, but it would bring up the morale of the youkai students who were hit by the incident the hardest. Tsukune did not seem to care either way, as was his personality, but the young hybrid smirked anyway, showing how he should properly react, though his eyes were as empty as always.

After club was let out the teens bid their farewells to each other. Kurumu and Yukari gave Tsukune one last hug before the pair would walk home together. Gin patted Tsukune on the back and went with the girls to keep an eye on them. The hybrid turned to face Moka and shrugged slightly.

"Are you ready to go?" He asked warmly, a calm expression painted on his featured.

Moka scoffed and pulled her bag in front of her with her usual arrogance about her. Tsukune smiled and turned to walk down the hall toward the building's exit. Moka did not follow right away, not wanting to seem desperate, but she was if she was to admit the truth to herself. She quickly turned heel and followed him. Who could the vampire even fool? All day all she could think about were was to appease to his nature. She would have never thought that she would be one to throw herself at a male, it was just beneath her, but from the beginning he seems to have had a hold over her youkai. He did not do it by bearing over her with his strength or forcing her with his youkai. He was patient, and provided for her needs as not only a vampire but a woman. He was affectionate when he needed to be and always behaved appropriately, but above all he protected her when even she had not known she needed protecting. Was it to turn back to the first day of classes and she still held the knowledge of his strength as she did today, than perhaps she would have accepted him as a mate earlier on.

Lost in her thoughts, and only following the scent of the young male she had not taken in where they had been walking. The vampire looked up and quickly realized he had made a detour through the park. She turned and looked to the back of his head.

"I thought it would be nice." He suddenly spoke up, without turning to face her.

Moka could do nothing but stupidly nod, even though he could not see her, which she mentally slated herself for with a sneer. That sneer quickly vanished when Tsukune motioned himself to settle on a bench just across from the fountain. Than Moka was alerted by that little voice in her head as to what the situation may be.

_Is this an impromptu date?_

She cursed in her head at her suddenly getting flustered. How stupidly childish of her to think that, she growled to herself in irritation. She looked to Tsukune who looked rather relaxed sitting down. He reached over and pulled a book from his bag and leaned back against the chair to read it. He split the book open to where the marker had been dangling from his last page. It was a relatively thick book and he has gotten rather far into it. Was this what he was keeping himself occupied with when he was away, she wondered.

Staring at him like that, so confident and calm, she felt a tugging in her stomach which uncomfortably slid between her legs. Her youkai was burning for contact with her mate, her throat was dry. She had not drunk anything all day in anticipation. She brushed her legs together and looked around. There did not seem to be anyone else down this path so late. Was Tsukune aware of this and brought her here purposely? The very thought forced her to take a step. He did not react, neither positively or negatively. He simply ignored her. The vampire set her bag on the bench and stood so she hovered at Tsukune's side.

She carefully leaned forward and placed her right hand on the back of the bench, just beside his right shoulder. She expected to be rejected when he suddenly moved, but he merely turned a page. She pulled her leg onto the bench so her right knee settled on the wooden seat just by Tsukune's right thigh while her left leg was settled just between his legs. Still she gained no reaction. She bit down on her lip with her elongated fang and looked around once again to make sure there was really no one around.

When she was confident that they were alone she brushed her right leg against his thigh, silently begging for his attention. Tsukune sat back suddenly and the vampire was immediately distressed. Was he rejecting her or had he wanted something else? When he sat back he circled one arm around her waist and once again grabbed hold of the book that now sat behind her. He seemed to continue to read it, but the acceptance alone returned her waning confidence. Swallowing that cursed pride that seems to have kept her from enjoying so much in her life she pulled herself up so now her left knee was beside his left thigh and she settled to straddle his lap. She felt herself groan at the contact that she's missed for so long. She remembered how he pulled her into his lap to comfort her when they were in that wretched holding cell.

But little could she think of that as his scent invaded her lungs. She wrapped her left arm around his left shoulder and reached up to run her fingers through his hair. Her heart melted when she felt his chin rest on her shoulder. Moka sighed as she brushed her nose against his right ear and brushed her hips ever so slightly against his. She ran her tongue along his neck and felt as his skin rose in a shiver beneath her actions. She had a conceited sense of pride that she could make her mate shiver with her attention and gave off a growl that was rather reminiscent of a ferocious purr. She continued to lap at the spot on his neck languidly as she moved her hips and listened to his blood race through his veins.

Two angry eyes watched the vampire whore herself over such an unworthy looking male who seemed little to care about her actions and just kept reading casually when a beautiful woman, quite literally, has thrown herself into his lap. Moka softly whimpered as she nipped at the flesh of his neck, begging for the permission her youkai needed. She gasped when she felt his warm right hand brush up her thigh and just under the flap of skirt. In reaction to his loving touch she bit deeply into his neck and just moaned at the deliriously euphoric contact. Day in and day out she daydreamed about sinking her fangs into his neck, and although she no longer held the will to rip his throat out she still sought to bury her claws into his sides, but the bench's wooden back would have to suffice and she harshly sucked in that delicious nectar that was Tsukune's blood. She felt a dizzying kick when she felt Tsukune thrust up against her core and just held himself there. She felt like she wanted to cry as she continued to shamelessly grind herself against him.

"How brazen." A voice called out to the two.

Moka cursed and growled as she allowed her fangs to slip from their paradise. She instinctively ran her tongue over his wound to heal the puncture marks as an unrestricted rage boiled in her chest, which reverberated into a growl. Tsukune chuckled, obviously finding being interrupted amusing. The vampire blushed when she realized what she might have done had they not been broken up. She let out a rolling hiss as she looked behind her and bore her fangs.

"I see my dear onee-sama has become the whore of a hybrid…" the girl bravely spoke as she appeared to be toting a dangerous looking metal bat.

The girl had dark, red highlighted hair which were pulled back into pigtails and appeared to be wearing the uniform of their school. She had emerald eyes and looked no older than thirteen or fourteen. She had a malicious grin which bore her tiny, but apparent fangs.

"Onee-sama?" Tsukune chuckled and sucked on his teeth as if Moka were in some sort of trouble.

The silver-haired vampire stayed settled on his lap and brushed the outer edges of her blood-stained lips with her index finger, pulling the digits into her mouth and giving them a suck. She released her fingers with a pop and stood from the boy's lap, turning to face the younger teen who was threateningly releasing youki.

In the distance, just down the path, Inui Jyunya watched as the two girls faced down. He looked to Tsukune and sneered. For all the rumors that went around about Aono Tsukune he looked to be nothing more than that vampire's Familiar, which was all the better for him. Why hunt the queen when all you need to do is take out her pawn? The large, white-haired male grinned and turned to continue down the path.

Tsukune lazily glanced at Moka but turned back to his book, rubbing at his neck, mentally gripping that she bit too hard getting overexcited.

"I've been looking everywhere for you Onee-sama!" The red-haired teen darkly laughed as she showed off the weapon to the unarmed older teen.

Moka stood with her hands at her hips and watched as a small bat fluttered down and landed on the young teen's shoulder. Moka raised a brow as a memory flashed in her head. She remembers seeing that bat.

_**She soon arrived at the Aono household. The waist-high wooden gate was unlocked and she looked around. The small fence, stained a red color, ran all around the property. There was a small flower garden to the left of the property and a vegetable garden to the right. A large tree sat near the house just off the concrete path that led toward the home. Moka walked along the path and looked up to the tree. Inside she saw a small bat sleeping soundly near one of the higher windows. She smiled at the familiar creature and was about to open her mouth to call out a little greeting to the cute animal, but then she heard shouting.**_

"So that was your Familiar than Kokoa?" Moka growled in her throat and put her hands onto her hips.

While Kokoa went on to explain about she had the bat, who was apparently named Nazou Koumori, to spy on her, Moka was distracted when she looked over her shoulder at Tsukune who was back to his reading. He was really never one to get involved unless he had to. She saw him grin while reading, she was sure that was directed to her. She growled and turned to face her sister who was still talking apparently…

"Go away." Moka stated, startling the young vampire girl and her Familiar.

Moka turned her back to the girl and went to walk back to Tsukune.

"W-what?! Don't you turn your back to me Onee-sama!!" With that disregarding action Kokoa charged at Moka with bat in hand.


	28. Exams

**Chapter 28: Exams**

Kokoa charged Moka with metal bat swinging. The deadly object glittered against the setting sun, reflecting the blood red rays that bled overhead. The tiny mascot on the younger youkai's right shoulder fluttered off and hung upside down on a nearby tree branch. Tsukune glanced over the top of his book toward his shoes. He let out a bored yawn before sneezing. The sneeze caught the young red-head off guard. In her haste to assault the girl she claims to be her sister, though the two looked nothing alike, she forgot to regard the young male as he had melted into neutrality with his silence. Moka still had her back turned to the younger teen. She put her hand on her hip and shifted her weight onto her left leg. Kokoa's attention was pulled for that split second and when the youkai turned her emerald eyes back to her opponent she was met with a shoe to her neck. Kokoa let out a strangled sound as her body was whiplashed by the force. Moka had merely defended, but had she attacked the young girl may be suffering from more than breathlessness. The red-haired teen lost her grip on the bat and was thrown back as gravity caught up to her. Moka stretched her shoulder and twirled her body as she tucked her right leg beneath her as her left leg touched down on the cobblestone path and slid back ever so slightly. Now the silver-haired youkai was on the attack. Tsukune casually turned a page of his book and cleared his throat, a subtle reminder to his partner of her extraordinary temper which was clearly flaring as her hair danced in the winds of her rage. To what the young girl played as her ever shining luck, Moka pulled back her youki at the last second, but that would not make the kick any less devastating. The sole of the elegant youkai's shoe landed flat in the stomach of the perpetrator. Once again the wind was knocked from Kokoa's tiny body, still barely recovered from the knock to her windpipe.

For the girl time finally picked back up and her body ripped across the air, straight into the limestone fountain's erect sprinkler and through the lower edge as her body propelled out and downward. The red head's body finally hit the cobblestone, her body breaking apart the ground as it bounced and eventually came to a halt against a tree. The damage was tame in comparison to what it could have been, and the young girl probably has the young male to thank for her not being knocked unconscious, or worse. With a groan the smaller teen coughed out in wretched pain as she held her hands to her throat forcing air in and out the bruised passage. It did not aid in her breathing with her diaphragm sore and wanting relief as she finally fell to her knees and retched from the excruciating contracting muscle. The tiny bat that was occupying the tree branches seemed to squeak out threateningly, but when Moka glared up and the noisy interloper the small Familiar shut its squeak.

Tsukune stood to his feet and Moka turned to face him suddenly nervous about her reaction. Had she been in the wrong, again? She hated feeling insecure, though it was not an uncommon feeling she did not like it when others brought it out. Tsukune put his book in his bag and turned to pick up Moka's off the bench. He looked up to the vampire who appeared to be lost in thought, looking at everything but at him. He chuckled, catching the youkai's attention. She retaliated with a soft growl. The growl was not harsh and rolled in her chest for a second or two. The rolling sound noted her clear insecurities of his typical teasing manners. He motioned the bag out to the vampire who eyed him suspiciously. For someone with such an emotionless gaze and stoic nature he liked to tease and joke quite a bit. She sneered and turned her head away as she stepped toward him and took her bag from his hands. The young hybrid raised brow and looked over to the still gagging girl.

"Are you going to just leave her there?" He asked with a serious expression, but his eyes were laughing, and the vampire knew it.

Moka scoffed and put her left hand to her hip. She threw her head up arrogantly and Tsukune rolled his eyes at her reaction.

"I think she needs a little time out. She'll live. I didn't break anything this time." The temptress snarked.

Tsukune opened his mouth to respond but paused and raised a curious brow at his girlfriend.

"What?" She huffed in annoyance at his glance.

Tsukune shrugged and started off.

"Wait, what was that look for?!" The annoyed teen growled out after him.

Kokoa coughed a few more times before the ringing finally stopped between her ears.

"Wait… that's not ringing… shut up Kou-chan." She ordered the Familiar, who immediately obeyed.

Kokoa groaned out in a raspy voice as she pushed to her feet. Pain racked through her body from having come in contact with that fountain, even if it was only for a moment or two. She could barely stand because of it and was unreasonably disoriented.

"K-kou-chan, follow them!" She managed to choke out as she fell to her hands and knees and gasped for air.

The Familiar was somewhat hesitant but raced off on the order and bobbed a few times before getting completely airborne. Tsukune made his way out of the park with Moka and crossed the road toward her block. After going through a cross walk they were at the teen's street and making their way toward her house. Moka found herself looking between Tsukune and the ground. She still felt that need burning inside of her, but it seemed the universe was against them from getting too close, though she must admit there was a possibility it was her fault. The vampire let out a startled gasp when she bumped against Tsukune. He had stopped in front of her fence. The vampire stayed close to his back and turned her head, resting it on his shoulder as she stared unwillingly toward her door. Every time she went home they were separated. She had been parted with him for the longest and was afraid that if she went through those doors he may not be there in the morning.

Tsukune continued to stand there, feeling her against his back. After a moment he felt as her hand balled up against the back of his blazer. It was difficult for him to describe it as he has never felt attached to a person like this before. There was no word to place on the emotion he thought did not exist in his heart. It was something beyond guilt and beyond sadness. It was an indescribable stinging that ached his stomach. He was a terribly irresponsible mate to leave her alone for so long, but had he allowed her to suffer punishment for something not even someone as malicious as she deserved. She was malicious, but she was not cruel, nor was she uncaring, she merely did not understand. Is it not a mate's job to support his partner, regardless of how they act? To him all that mattered was how she felt. The loneliness he had seen in both their eyes had not changed when they became one again. He had left her to her own devices, and selfishly hoped something would come of it, but he can now see his absence only served to harm her. He knew not what to say. What could one say to a mate they had practically abandoned, to one they had left alone to think on their lesson like some child.

Tsukune turned and pulled the vampire into a hug. She was surprised by the motion but none-the-less melted against his body, pushing herself against him as if at any moment he would vanish. He pressed his left hand to her back and pulled her head against his shoulder. Her arms were tucked between them, putting a barrier between their chests, but it still allowed for their beating hearts to synchronize to the other's pain.

"I will pick you up in the morning." He whispered into her hair. "I promise I will be here, waiting. You can even help me study some hmm?" He smiled warmly as they parted.

The vampire looked up into his empty expression, quite used to reading his moods. She swallowed and examined him a moment. She looked away, her ruby eyes studying a lint on the sleeve of his blazer in suspect. He chuckled and brushed his hands against the sides of her face and held her so Moka looked into his eyes.

"I missed a lot of class you know, please?" He whispered as the corner of his lip pulled up in a smirk.

She was unable to call him out for his sarcasm because her urge to heed to her mate's request preceded all else she might have wanted to violently rain upon the teasing male. She fought with herself internally and tried to look away, at least until Tsukune pulled Moka into a passionate kiss. He hummed softly, still curious about his yet-to-be-answered question. Unable and unwilling to pull from the kiss the vampire nodded as she tried to deepen it. She pushed onto her tip toes and tried to use her mouth to force him into an open-mouthed kiss. The young man chuckled and responded the way she wished him to, it was the least he could do after abandoning his cute little, grumpy vampire. Moka suddenly let out a strange sound from her throat which was like a growl but hissed toward the end which pulled into a whimper, through her nose.

Tsukune felt his chest sting painfully as if stabbed. He held her tighter and lowered his arms to embrace her waist as he squeezed his hands. Moka pushed her palms against Tsukune's chest and gently forced him back. He turned his head away as she held his wrists and pulled them in front of them. A trickle of blood raced down from his palm. He considered apologizing for it, until he felt her kiss the _wound _lovingly. He looked to her with his empty expression and she looked up to his eyes.

"I'll make us a bento for tomorrow." She could not help but lick the blood from her lips, shuddering in the presence of such perfect blood.

The possessive thought of _mine _ran through her head and the vampire dared not consider what trials she would wring upon those insufferable enough to impede her and keep her from her mate. She gasped when Tsukune quickly pulled his hands from her and kissed at her neck. He jogged backwards bit and turned as he made it to the end of the block where he'd always pause before heading on further. Moka watched as the male looked left to right before crossing the streets. She sighed, and went to carry out her usual routine before bed so she could rise early and ask her mother to help her make a bento. She still felt a bit clumsy all considering because now she had to contest with behaving like a proper girlfriend to Tsukune, and not embarrass him. She froze when she reached for her doorknob, a single thought running through her mind.

"_How would he punish me though?" _That thought alone would keep her up longer than she would have cared to tonight.

Moka soon found herself unable to sleep, though her mind was not occupied by what she had previously assumed it would have been. She had searched through her books and even manga which were still strewn and stacked about on the floor in front of her small bookcase which lay against the wall by the window. She had been looking through the books for some sort of information on the type of youkai Tsukune was. Not even in her Western books could she find any sort of evidence or hint as to what Kudlak were. All the young vampire knew on the subject were broken pieces of memories from her childhood and frightening tales being told and retold of frightening creatures that ate vampires. Kresnik were feared as the original vampire hunters, the only beings capable of matching the daiyoukai's strength and vigor by using naturally imbued magic born of their blood-traits. When a Kresnik defeated a vampire they supposedly would gain more power which is why Vampire Hunters are fiercely hunted by vampire-kind. Kudlak were supposedly no different, but instead of hunting vampires to _purify _the world of their _evils_, a Kudlak drained vampire much in the way a vampires used to treat prey in days long passed.

Moka felt a yawn force its way from her sleep deprived body. For all the time that Tsukune has been away she has had trouble sleeping, but now that he has returned her body simply wanted to quit. Her youkai was sate with the fact her mate's homecoming and deigned the teen to a soothing sleep.

* * *

The next day Moka rose to her mother's rampant belligerence as she was all but removed from her bed via the sheets and all, including herself, being rolled from the mattress. Their argument was halted when the elder female house head cheerfully reminded the sullen and not morning adapted vampire, of the cooking that needed to be done for the bentos. The teenager snapped to attention at the reminder and had quickly gotten ready for the day before she headed down to cook with her mother's assistance. The sun had barely broken from the horizon, so a soft blue light poured through the kitchen windows. A soft white light above the stovetop illuminated the two women's activities as they worked away for the sake of the teenager's relationship. For any Japanese girl it was a big step, making a lunch for the boy you liked.

Before the women knew it, time had come for the young youkai to head out for school. Moka packed up the bento in an adorable bat-print handkerchief and gathered her school bag. She bid her mother a proper farewell as she slipped on her shoes and made her way out of the house. When her foot touched off the step she felt her heart jump as a instance of fear filled her: what if he had not come? Her worries were quickly silenced when the teen looked toward her fence and saw the young hybrid staring off expressionlessly. His bored continuance filled the silver-haired youkai with a feeling of refuge because it was only by these eyes she was able to survive being sealed and being reborn. Moka quickly made her way to the end of the fence. She would have a bit of trouble popping the latch with her bag and bento in arm, coordination came of little help when all one could think of was how the boy you liked, loved, gave you sideways glances. Before she could reach out her arm and grab the latch, Tsukune reached over and popped open the gate, to the vampire's displeasure. Tsukune smirked and started off at his usual pace, the vampire close behind.

For all students and teachers the day was particularly long and arduous. As a newer school they were expected the best of the best if they wanted to stand and compete with the better known educational facilities in the region. Little was known of the school's chairman, except that he was a large benefactor to the school's funds through his various businesses that were dotted across the island of Nippon. The company was known as _Fairy Tale _and they were known to have some of the highest concentration of youkai employees than any other cooperation in the immediate areas.

They were known to be the _Jack-of-all-Trades _in the business world and did everything from import-exports to high-profiting technologies design and manufacture. Komiya Saizou was the named heir of that fortune and power, but many in the business world have come to question this due to the status of the incarcerated individual. The academy's chairman has spoken little of the matter and would only respond that his current responsibility is with the academy, and that he would cross that bridge when it came to pass. He was far too old to father another child, so for now the company's property weighed on the hands of fate as the older man's health gradually deteriorated. It made many in _Fairy Tale _nervous and many sought to usurp the old man through their marginalized stock shares of the company, but they were always a waning minority, many standing by the old chairman's position and confidently coated words of valor.

***~~~~~~**~~~~~~***

By the end of the day Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari sat in the library studying for tests. Club was on hold for the day as even Ginei had to keep up for tests as he claimed to be failing one class and needed to get enough points to evade remedial courses with the instructor.

"Tsukune!" Moka called in a forced whisper as she hissed through her teeth at the young man who sat across from her.

Kurumu sat beside Moka and Yukari beside Tsukune. The blue-haired succubus sighed and sat back against her chair with her workbooks open in front of her. Though she was just as jaded by studying as Tsukune, she at least had the decency to _act _properly. Tsukune had slumped in his seat and buried his face into the spine of his open notes. Tsukune was never easy to study with. He would always try and find a way to cleverly undermine his tutor, which was Moka more often than not.

"Do not make me go sit beside you and hold your hand through this" She whispered in annoyance. "We need to finish." She added.

Yukari could not help as giggles bubbled up. The young witch had no need to study but had offered to help them, especially Kurumu when it came to her math and science classes. At least Kurumu _wanted _to pass, and Tsukune could get by on his grades but the vampire was always very insistent on tutoring him, at least when she was still a bit… broken. Though it did not seem that trait changed, Tsukune mused on it almost regretfully. From the corner of another aisle, Ririko-sensei watched as they fooled around rather than studied hard. The Lamia bit down on her thumbnail as she tried to consider a way to convince Tsukune to study with her. He had a foul resistance to her charm and she was suspect that even the succubus had trouble as she looked to only be an underling to that dreadful boy and his pet vampire. Ririko blinked at her revelation. The succubus… aside from Sendou she was the weakest link in the group. Kurono Kurumu, the sensei recalled. The succubus was a student in her homeroom. She always tried to hid out in the back to avoid being called on and spent much of her free time with the dominate pair.

It was not difficult for the Lamia to discern the girl for a succubus, in fact it was not at all hard if one knew what they needed to look for. Kurono was academically stunted compared to Akashiya, even more so than Aono who had a tendency to just barely pass important exams and tests. She knew another like that and _despised _them both. If Akashiya or Aono were the alpha's of that group, surely one or the other would come to the cry of their comrade. She could use the succubus to get to them, or more specifically: Aono. The lamia giggled with giddy joy as she pressed her hands to her large, heaving chest as she inhaled in utter delight of the thought. After all she was a sensei and it was her duty to make sure _all_ her students passed, no matter what. The school's reputation was on the line after all.


	29. Better off Dead

**Chapter 29: Better off Dead**

The next Monday Ririko-sensei arrived at school in a daze. The night previous while working on the week's study guide. She sat in the darkness of her corner desk in the teacher's lounge and would occasionally moan to herself at the thought of her deliciously laid out plans that would bring all of her students to top efficiency. Though a bit startled by her occasional, sudden cries of delight, the other teachers in the lounge thought it best to ignore the eccentric teacher. Ririko-sensei, though her choice of dress was a little less than professional because of her against-regulation length skirt and choice to wear garter belts, she was still a fantastic teacher that brought results. She was revered by the younger teachers for her ability to bring even the lowest scoring student perfect scores in math. Many questioned her methods, and there had even been investigations one year that she was having sexual relationships with students to give them passing grades, but upon hearing the rumor from the timid Nekonome Shizuka, the lamia teacher stood up against the atrocity. She had even gone as far as claiming she was in fact a virgin and had never known the pleasure of another man. Her only pleasure in life was teaching her students. It was never proven that Ririko Kagome was sexually active with other students and she was cleared of these accusations.

Many of the newer teachers would clamor about the older teacher and ask her the methods in which she applied to teach the more troubled students. Nekonome–sensei watched from her desk, sighing at her voluptuous friend. Once Ririko started on a _project _she would often get carried away against the skittish teacher's advice. The lamia would always lustfully sigh and explained to the younger teachers that students were the slaves and teachers the masters. Though noted as an odd means of explanation the other teachers could understand her mentality. They are the authority figures in a child's life and should lead them properly without faltering against personal feelings. A teacher, Ririko explained, needed to be strong and work diligently with any student that needed the help and as a teacher it was their duty to take their precious time to help each individual student become perfect.

Yes the very thought sent Ririko into an airy sense of lifting. She held her study guide to her chest and squeezed it against the spongy flesh in anticipation. Her corset hugged her body tightly as her white blouse was barely large enough to contain the flooding cleavage. Red painted her cheeks, just under the rim of her round glasses as she sighed. All weekend all she could think about was Kurono's special lesson and the lesson she had planned for that Aono boy. She easily drowned out the sounds of students commenting on her clothing, and wonderful scent, even though she often received pleasure from the way her students looked up to her, but today she had a goal. She made her way to her homeroom and set up the chalk board for today's lesson.

Kurono Kurumu, though fifteen, was often regarded as younger because of her size and often childish mentality. She was once hailed as the school's number one beauty at the start of the school's first year semester, but the popularity fad seemed to have worn down and out. Truth be told Kurumu had much of the school trapped in her charm. Charm was a succubus' special ability. As a monster they often collected harems of males to better further their species because succubus had such a high female rate that male birth were essentially regarded as royalty. For some class of succubae, holding a large harem would ensure their perpetual youth as some classes of the succubae order feed on other youkai and human to sustain their bodies, although this was not the case with Kurono Kurumu. Comparably there were more succubus in this day and age than there were in the past as with human birth survival rates going up, so did the succubae. It seemed to be a taught tradition that was carried to her. Even her mother did not have such a large harem typical of older succubus. Kurumu had never really felt _right _with a harem. She always found it troublesome to have so many boys dotting on her. She was perfectly capable of doing things on her own and though it was nice sometimes to be babied, it was never honest.

Since coming to terms with her individuality she has stayed by Moka and Tsukune's side. They were so different. She was a vampire yet she allowed the young hybrid to do as he pleased and showed her mercy that she had no need to show her. Tsukune, through more recent knowledge, is a feared vampire-eater, the only species of youkai that preys on vampires, took one as his mate. They took in a young witch, even though she was a border race, and her senpai had even protected her. She had grown to love her friends, and come to understand the honest feelings they shared.

As the young succubus thought about all this she sat listlessly in homeroom, staring blankly at Ririko. The succubus whined and banged her head behind her workbook. How could she possibly learn all this before the semester exams!? She had one more semester before they all became second years, which started just after their short winter break. Although the thought of a break was relieving, the thought of getting held for remedial classes while everyone else would have Halloween and Christmas parties, was not! Now that she thought about it, it was nearly Halloween. Halloween was like a youkai's holiday, even though it did belong to humans too. It was probably the only holiday they shared because it was one of the few times their worlds did not stand so far apart and the Barriers were taken down to allow the two groups to mingle freely. The school was going to have its cultural festival that day, because it was a special day for the school. It was the day the school was built so if was a huge event after exams.

Ririko watched as Kurumu drifted further and further from the lesson. The youkai teacher grinned menacingly and slid the chalk along the board harshly which created a sharp, buzzing sound that scraped painfully under the skins of both youkai and human students causing the class the cry out in pain as they held their ears. Kururmu blinked when she felt the chill of the sound ripple down her spine in the most agonizing fashion. She swallowed, as did most of the class. No one was sure who Ririko had caught drifting but they all knew that when she whistled the chalk like that it meant she had and the students only prayed it was not them. They all froze at the sound of Ririko's heels clicking against the floor as she walked around her desk. The teacher calmly set her study guide on her desk and gripped the piece of chalk between her fingers, rolling the drawing tool between her fingers. She pouted out her lush lips and looked around the room.

Many of the students gripped the edges of their desk trying to stop their shaking. The lamia paced down the aisle of desks, each student turning their heads from the often frightening sensei, at least when it came to lessons. She stopped, the room engulfed by silence.

"Kurono Kurumu-san." Her smooth voice rolled the voice in her throat like it was a piece of candy.

The rest of the class released the breath they had all been holding. Kurumu's body locked up as she slowly turned up from her workbook to the teacher.

"_Yabai…" _Kurumu thought in her shock, she knew she was caught.

The succubus tried to smile, but her nervousness was overwhelming.

"H-hai sensei?" She chuckled as she stared into those round, deceptive eyes of her lustrous teacher.

Ririko-sensei's brows furrowed slightly as she frowned. Her sullen, almost hurt expression caught Kurumu off guard.

"You've had sensei worry for a while now Kurono-san." The lamia leaned over, giving the succubus a view of her cleavage that she did not want. "Sensei has been worried about your slipping grades as well." The lamia knelt down at Kurumu's side and looked up at her when she put her hand on the girl's arm. Kurumu felt as she began to sweat and she looked down to the teacher.

"_She almost makes me feel bad with that look, what can I say? I can't believe she finally said something about my homework. With all the stuff that's been going on lately I haven't had time to study with going to the counselor and helping print the newspaper Sunday. I barely had time to study with Yukari-chan with my chores at home." _Kurumu thought painfully as there was no way she would be able to say _no _without Ririko possibly calling her mother.

Her mother warned that if she got into any more troublesome situations where she would have to take off work to come settle her problems in school she would send Kurumu to a private school. She had gotten off easy the last time because of Saizou, but missing classes because she slept through most of them was something else.

"Come to my office afterschool." Ririko smiled and stood to her feet as she crossed her hands in front of her skirt. "I will give you special afterschool lessons; your studies will be far more fruitful than spending all that noisy time in the library with friends." She giggled as she walked back to the board.

Kurumu slumped at the comment. How had she known? Did sensei catch them goofing off in the library? It was so totally Tsukune's fault for making light of Moka's help. Her classmates looked to her with pity, but a "better you than us" sort of glance. The succubus whined and slumped against her desk as Ririko continued the lesson. A smirk tugged at the edges of the lamia's puffy lips as she looked at the defeated succubus from the corner of her eye.

The period bell rings and Kurumu's classmates comfort the sulking succubus as they leave to their next class. Kurumu sighed as she sat up and pushed her books into her bag messily and stumbled out of class in a daze. Ririko could not help the laughter that filled her bouncing chest with joy.

"Studying is such a _wonderful _thing! All the many things I will be able to teach you…. Aono Tsukune…" The lamia hissed as she pressed her finger to her lip.

Suddenly she jumped when her homeroom door opened and her tail, which was threatening to reveal itself slithered back up her skirt as she whorled around to face the door with a bright smile, which was nearly smacked off by the presence of Akashiya Moka. The silver-haired vampire looked to the teacher with a dismissive boredom painting her silken features. The lamia teacher hated how the young youkai female looked down at her. She was the sensei, a position that demanded respect. Standing at the door of the classroom was Aono Tsukune. He stood leaning against the frame of the door with his hands in his pocket, a warm smile on his face. He stood away from the door and bowed his head politely to the lamia who returned the motion with a bright smile. She relished in the thought that she would have him soon. The teacher was pulled from her daydream when she thought she heard what sounded like a growl.

"Ara?" The pouty-lipped teacher purred as she looked down to Moka who held out a few workbooks.

The teen had her head turned away but her scarlet eyes glared up at the teacher.

"What's this than?" The lamia pushed up the frame of her glasses and took the workbooks.

She stood back and rested most of her weight on her right leg as she shuffled through the workbooks.

"All of my missing homework." The vampire hissed and turned her back.

She stood at the desk a moment.

"I hope there won't be anything else you need of me?" The vampire bit out.

Tsukune cleared his throat. The young man had helped the young youkai complete the missing lumps of homework she had been avoiding so they could have a proper winter vacation together. She needed to be polite.

"Sensei…" She added with disdain and turned her head up to smile brightly at the lamia.

Ririko looked to Tsukune who was still smiling and she sighed. There was no sense in working herself up with the vampire's temper, after all she would soon have what she wanted from her students. It would be enough to get Aono and Kurono on the right track to complete the course with glowing marks. If it would keep the vampire off her back for the time being…

"Hai, this is exactly what I wished of you Akashiya-san~" The lamia cooed and hugged the books to her chest lovingly.

Moka nodded her head and turned to face Tsukune. The vampire's expression immediately flattened into a sneer and Tsukune laughed out.

"Thanks sensei, see you at math." He waved and walked off with Moka at his side.

Ririko watched them leave and dropped Moka's workbooks in the trash bin.

"Oh you will Aono…but it will be much more fulfilling." The lamia cheered out with a sigh.

Nekonome-sensei watched her companion from the door and sighed. She was getting out of hand again. The blonde-haired teacher thought it best to report her suspicions to the Chairman before another incident took out a tutoring room, which would only cost the school money. As the blond-haired, squint eyed teacher turned a purr almost rolled from her throat as Morioka Ginei ran passed her with camera in hand.

"No running in the halls Gin-kun." She mewled with a sigh.

"Sure thing sensei!!" The young lycan slid around the corner of the hall.

"Gin-senpai I'll kill you!!" Kurumu growled out racing down the same path, only to slowdown and bow to Nekonome-sensei who could only sigh and shake her head.

"Don't be late for second period nya!" The blond teacher called out as Kurumu took off running again.

"Hai sensei!" The succubus promised as a loud bang, followed by a howl was heard when the succubus finally caught up with the pervert.

Many students turned their heads down the hall but sighed and returned to their conversations. Tsukune and Moka made their way to their next period class. Moka looked annoyed to no end as she strolled by her mate's side. Tsukune could not help but grin at the temperamental girl.

"It has been a _suck _weekend." The vampire growled in boiling rage.

For the vampire it had been especially aggravating. The day she arrived home when Tsukune dropped her off, when she returned home from school she was instantly scolded by her mother. Kokoa had managed her way back after nearly a day of _badly stalking _Moka at school. The young red-haired vampire had been transferred to the public school by her father, through the younger vampire's insisting. Though he offered a private, all-girl school, the young red-head had proclaimed the only other person she needed to associate with was her onee-sama. Said onee-sama had brutally received her affection by kicking her younger sibling into a fountain. Though Moka explained it had been _through _the fountain, her mother did not care for the semantics of her daughter's opinion and grounded the vampire for the weekend. She was not to leave the house and had to stay in her room and study for exams. She had broken her phone by Friday night as Tsukune was sending taunting emails and it finally got on her nerves and she attacked the phone in her rage. She deeply regretted it as now she could not talk to him.

Kokoa was going to be staying with them until she graduated. Moka's only solace was that she would graduate before Kokoa, who transferred in as a freshman. The very idea brought rage into her chest. Her mother _prized _the fact that Moka was Kokoa's older sister and defended the fact that they should get along, but Kokoa was not only her half sister, but a _very _clingy girl… smart to get into her grade level with little problem, but when you have an obsessive drive leading you forward in life anything is possible it seems.

_She's better off dead._

Moka had growled during dinner while her mother explained the arrangement. It had been a while since the vampire had been shown her place, and the vampire teen quickly learned why her mother was the mother and she was the child. Kokoa liked to pick fights with Moka because she was easily egged into battle, but if Kokoa were to lose she would cry, bringing down on the older child the rage of her parents.

"_Don't bully your sister!" _

They would say.

"_You're the oldest and know better!" _

They would reprimand. It was nerve grinding, it did not change when she was sealed either. She would come crying that Kokoa was being mean, only to be scolded for not properly showing her place as the oldest, in complete contradiction. She did not know what her younger sister's goal was, but she was sure it was something to do with some deep rooted sibling rivalry. All the vampire knew if she had to spend one more day in the house with that _leech _of a sister she would only be able to look to Tsukune with a heavy heart and admit to her crime and happily leave. Sadly that feeling was outweighed by her youkai's need. Killing her sibling or 'making her disappear' would force her to be parted from her mate. At home she had to deal with the mental stress of Kokoa, and at school Ririko-sensei. With semester exams coming up, the vampire was at her absolute limit. Tsukune was holding out on her too, which pissed her off even more. He would only allow her breakfast and walk her to the nurse's office at lunch for her supplements! Maybe she was just craving Tsukune, or maybe she just wanted to break something, but she was on edge as of late. The only thing that really calmed her was listening to Tsukune talk.

At lunch the group sat together at their table in the lunchroom, Gin-senpai was off somewhere doing his usual business. The upperclassman had chosen to eat his lunch on the roof. It was chilly so many students choose to dine inside at the cafeteria. As the older male sat with his arms folded behind his head he yawned.

"Took ya long enough." The werewolf complained as he looked toward the fencing that surrounded the roof at the figure standing upon the chain link barrier.

"Moouu I hate this!" Kurumu complained as she stabbed her chopsticks into the heart at the center of her bento. "It's your fault I have to get tutored today! Always goofing off in the library Tsukune~!" The succubus whined.

Yukari sat knelt in her chair beside Kurumu and patted the succubus' back.

"There, there desu." The young girl comforted. "Maybe you can talk your way out of it with your boobs desu." The witch laughed semi-evilly, only to be choked by Kurumu.

Moka growled at the thought and angrily bit down into a special juice pouch that she had obtained from the nurse with Tsukune. It had a concentrated supplement of the nutrients she needed for her anemia. Tsukune sat by her side eating the bento that she had made for him. He was his lazy self and slouched over the table only to feel Moka swat his arm.

"Will you at least _eat _properly?" She huffed.

"That's abuse Moka~" Tsukune whined as he popped a tako-shaped mini sausage into his mouth.

The girls giggled at Moka's dour expression as she opened her mouth to bare her fangs and hiss, only to stop when she felt Tsukune lean against her. She sharply inhaled and felt as his youki licked against her skin. She bit down on her lip only to be startled by someone stepping up behind the pair. The entire lunchroom had fallen dead silent by the figure who had dared to walk up to Tsukune's table. Since his return Tsukune had been entitled as the school's most dangerous resident, so anyone approaching him, or his harem, was asking to be killed: male or female. Tsukune continued to eat as Kurumu and Yukari looked up to the figure, as they sat just across from Tsukune and Moka. Behind the group stood a young, purple-haired teen with beautiful aurora colored eyes. In her hands she carried a lunch tray as she rolled a lollipop in her mouth. Tsukune did not look back when Moka placed her hand on his shoulder as leverage to glance behind her. The girl's skin was as white as a sheet, and her cheeks flushed with a soft cherry color.

"Can I sit with you guys?" The girl asked in a soft tone.

Moka looked to Kurumu and Yukari who shrugged and shook their heads, not sure who the girl was. Tsukune shoveled another bit of food in his mouth.

"Why not." The young man spoke over his chewing. "We don't own the table." He chuckled.

The girl's blush deepened and she nodded as she took a seat on Tsukune's free right side. Moka sneered at the girl. She did not feel right about this woman, but she recognized her. Was she the one from the infirmary? Was it perhaps than, students were shocked by the girl's presence, or approach? Either way, Moka did not like how she made herself so comfortable, so easily.


	30. A Date with Sensei

**Chapter 30: A Date with Sensei**

Moka watched with a suspicious eye as the aurora eyed girl sat beside Tsukune and ate her lunch. Normally Moka never saw her outside of the infirmary, why had she decided to leave, and sit with them, of all people. They were not scary or abnormal in some way, but with the rumors circling Tsukune the silver-haired teen could only suspect ulterior motives. Tsukune seemed oblivious, happily talking to Kurumu and Yukari as the pair animatedly described their science class last period. Moka did not really understand how they could so easily dismiss the stranger. She did not seem dangerous, more to the point, she looked harmless.

_Like a sleeping rattlesnake._

The vampire thought bitterly. Shirayuki Mizore was a first year like them, and was known to come from a long line of Geisha. Geisha training was a difficult art and took several years to perfect. Shirayuki Tsurara was the current head of the house and had allowed her daughter to come to a public high school as it was the young girl's wish, and perhaps would be her only chance at a normal life. Mizore had a weak constitution but she was healthy, just notoriously lazy. The young maiden bit into her cold sandwich and watched as Tsukune and the girls interacted, but also noticed how Moka glared at her, which made her uncomfortable. Were youkai always this intense?

"So what's your name?" Tsukune spoke up, startling the pale-skinned girl.

She blinked her aurora eyes and set down her sandwich. She bowed her head nervously.

"Shirayuki Mizore." She spoke out in that soft, reserved voice that seemed to make heads turn.

"Shirayuki-san is it then?" He mused as he leaned against the table, his face resting in his hands as his elbow settled against the tabletop.

He had finished the bento Moka made for him, the vampire had taken a sneaky glance to assure herself he enjoyed it. Tsukune rarely gave praise and she constantly sought it. The vampire bit down on her lower lip at the thought. She wondered how she could get him to praise her and hear _good girl _roll off his lips only to hazily drift into the thought of biting his plump lips between her fangs. Across the table Kurumu and Yukari started at Moka. The pair pursed their lips together and snorted at the vampire's obvious thoughts as she appeared to lean closer and closer to Tsukune. Tsukune and Mizore looked over to Kurumu and Yukari, than glanced to the side at Moka. Her face was red as a low growl rumbled in her throat.

"I'll show you your place!" She jumped over the table, Tsukune was quick to stand and lift up the bento box to prevent her from breaking it.

Kurumu and Yukari squealed and raced off in different directions in an attempt to allude to haughty princess of fangs. Moka landed on the ground and cupped her hands in front of her to drop her skirt as it billowed up. Tsukune sucked his teeth with a click having been delighted with a view of Moka's delicates. The vampire glared back at him and he looked away, more interested in the ceiling it seemed. The vampire's head snapped up when she heard Kurumu and Yukari giggling in a joyous fit. She practically roared out their names and chased after the pair.

Mizore was flabbergasted by their behavior. For someone who had to frequent the nurse because she was anemic, Moka was quite active. Mizore folded her hands in her lap and gripped tightly at the hem of her skirt. She looked to Tsukune who was laughing as he watched the girls get caught by Nekonome-sensei and scolded for running in the lunchroom. Mizore blinked in realization and reached into her skirt pocket. Tsukune raised a brow and looked over his shoulder at her. She unwrapped a lollipop and popped the delicious looking candy in her mouth. The pale-skinned teen looked up to Tsukune and offered him one.

"You can call me Mizore." She offered as she expertly rolled the candy to the side so it would not muffle her speech.

Tsukune smiled and took the candy treat.

"Thanks Mizore-san." He chuckled as he removed the wrapper and popped the candy into his mouth.

Tsukune was not one fond of candy or sweet things, but he could not deny the girl her offer of friendship could he? He was no monster after all. He chuckled again, amused by his own joke.

On the roof Gin tossed his empty juice box into the trash receptacle and looked to the figure on the fence.

"Don't worry 'bout it." The wolf grinned as he turned to the black-haired woman. "I'll get permission and have them investigate after exams. Don't cry Ruby, I'm sure your sensei is alright." The lycan student offered.

Ruby brushed the tears from her eyes and nodded.

"I am no longer permitted on the Ranch myself, so I worry. Humans were never allowed there before, but now it has come to be a common sight, these businessmen. I don't want them taking advantage of their naivety." She jumped from the fence onto the roof, her heels clacking a _kakoon _sound.

Gin rubbed the back of his head.

"Look, the Ranch is an important independent state of witches, one of the few left outside of Salem in America. I'll get permission from my superiors to investigate with the club in tow." He assured.

Ruby nodded and looked to the young lycan.

"Do you think they're ready for something like this?" The older counselor worried.

Gin shrugged and looked off toward the city as a chilly breeze whipped over the rooftop. Ruby wrapped her black shawl over her shoulders, her ankle length skirt brushing against the winds. He white blouse did little to protect her from the penetrating cold, but Gin seemed to be just fine in his winter uniform.

"It's not up to me." He spoke up, pulling her from her wandering thoughts and worries. "The Chairman already decided, that's why you're here asking me." He pieced together simply.

Ruby sadly smiled and nodded as she turned her head away. She felt a bit charged. Witches were raised not to depend on anyone outside of their coven so asking for help was a difficult step for the witch; even now she did not think it the right thing to do, to ask children to step into the affairs of such an adult world.

"Listen, Ruby." Gin called.

The witch looked up with sad mauve eyes. The lycan shrugged and walked toward her. He took her cold hands into his warmer ones.

"Those kids are more adult than any grown-up. They understand things they long since forgotten, and they suffered things, they don't want others to deal with. Who would you rather have on your side? An honest child, or a dishonest adult?" He tilted his head slightly.

Ruby smiled and nodded.

"I know, you're right." She affirmed.

The witch looked up to Gin and leaned close, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you." She offered.

The lycan laughed and brushed the back of his head. He grinned and held up his hands, grabbing the air.

"How about a freebie?" He chuckled.

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked off, expression flat.

"What?!" Gin called to her as he followed.

"Mood killer." She stated and slammed the door of the roof behind her.

Gin pressed his hand to the roof door and smiled. He sighed and leaned his back to it with a chuckle.

"Oh well." He mused.

Exams for the school would begin tomorrow to the students' relief and horror. To their relief that it would soon be over, and to their horror that it has begun all too soon. Club activities were typically cancelled during Exam time to allow extra studying hours. Tsukune and the girls were in the library conducting their last bit of cramming for the day. Mizore had seemed to disappear after lunch, the girls found her to be an odd human, but at least she was polite, mostly. Kurumu had enough of studying and complaining of a headache she went home for the day. Yukari went home with the succubus as the witch had no need to study because of her always perfect marks. Kurumu, at last moment remembered she had to meet Ririko-sensei in her office for an extra tutoring lesson.

"Sorry Yukari, can you ask Gin-senpai to walk you home today?" The succubus sighed.

"Are you really going to accept her offer desu ka?" the witch questioned with an upturned lip.

"If I don't she'll dog me in class and or find me, or both." The succubus whined.

Yukari shrugged and waved her hand, leaving the succubus to her own devices. Kurumu remembered what happened last time between Ririko and Tsukune. Her _lessons _did not come cheap, but the blue-haired teen did not want Yukari around were something to happen, and she could not constantly go running to Moka or Tsukune for help. She had to deal with this problem on her own. Ririko's office was down the hall in the library's building. Many of the tutoring rooms were brightly lit due to exams so many students were getting as much in as possible. The succubus swallowed had turned down the dimly lit halls toward Ririko's office.

So in the library Moka and Tsukune sat side by side studying their workbooks. Mizore, who was thought to have gone home, had taken a quiet spot in the shadows of the library's tall bookshelves and watched the couple. They appeared very close and comfortable talking to each other. Mizore noticed that Tsukune would take on a different presence when he was alone with the vampire, as if he was tired… it was the only way she could describe it.

Tsukune did not see the need to really act overly interested around Moka. Indeed he would react to her, but no more than he had to. It was something they have come to understand about one another. Moka simply desired for Tsukune to accept her mere existence, while Tsukune simply wanted to be. As Moka explained the formulas for the Math exam to Tsukune he had slowly been leaning closer and closer until his scent was right over her. She squeezed her legs together as her stomach twisted in a knot. The schools burgundy skirt brushed against her bare legs tickling her and worked to make the sensation worse. The silver-haired teen could feel his breathe against her ear and Tsukune took note how she bit her fang onto her lip rather harshly to prevent herself from responding. He would chuckle, but that would make her react adversely right now. Moka had nearly launched up from her seat when she felt Tsukune's tongue ghost over the shell of her ear. It took all her willpower to stay still, as she could no longer find the concentration to go over the formula in front of her. She did her best, and though she looked a might ticked, Tsukune knew she was enjoying it by the sound of her beating heart and the distinct motion of her legs he felt against his right thigh as he leaned closer to her to _look _into the workbook.

Inui Jyunya watched the pair from across the library. He had been keeping tabs on the group all day, looking for an opportunity that Moka and Tsukune would separate, but not once had it occurred. It seemed the vampire was dependant on her Familiar, but the young youkai male was unsure of what the Familiar even did, even now Akashiya Moka looked quite annoyed by it slacking off. Was that Aono boy her _toy, _he wondered as he watched them. There had to be a moment they would part, he would keep watch until then. Mizore held a book over her face and watched Tsukune over the top of it. The pale-skinned teen blushed and glanced to the side. It was clear Tsukune was more intent on making out than studying.

The purple-haired girl shook her head. She had to remember the reason she was trying to get close to them. She had to get close to Akashiya as soon as possible and get her alone after PE. She had until the PE exam Friday to become friends with them. The girl assumed it would be an interesting social experiment. She did have to train to become a Geisha after school, what better way to learn how to entertain men than to hang out with one and learn to converse with him properly? She giggled at the thought and put the book down before shuffling hurriedly out of the library.

Moka's eyes shifted across the library. It was sparsely occupied and no one was brave enough to look in Tsukune's direction. That thought only worked to amuse her. Her choice in a mate was just that good it seemed. She had nearly melted when she felt is warm hand on her bare thigh under the table. She closed he eyes and exhaled, keeping her stoic, almost angry expression. She turned a page of the workbook and continued to read, though her words slow and breathe shaky. Every few sentences her voice would catch as she mentally fought not to groan as his hand would stroke closer and closer to that aching spot between her legs. She felt herself growl at the indignity of his public behavior, but chastised herself even more so when her hips would discreetly move toward the languid strokes. Tsukune reached up his free hand and took the edge of the workbook to pull it closer so he could conceal his words as he spoke into her ear.

"_Maybe I should take sensei on a date, she's been such a good teacher." _He whispered with a chuckle

"W-what?" She glared at him, but only to fight the blush on her cheeks from intensifying.

"_A proper date, Moka." _He whispered again. "_Unless you want to stay here and continue this charade?" _He questioned and cupped the vampire just where she wanted.

Moka let out a sharp curse and banged her forehead on the table, between her workbook, fighting to hide her shame and urge to jump Tsukune, but the _reason _she wanted to jump him escaped her entirely. It fought between attacking him and whatever else that other urge was. She was confused, and her head was spinning. She could not verbally respond, lest her voice betray the sound she wanted to make. Tsukune raised a brow and casually looked down at her as if he had not just cupped his hand between her crushing legs. A few people had looked toward them when the vampire banged her head to the table, but most of them assumed Tsukune was being difficult again. He was known to incense and annoy the silver-haired youkai when they studied so they turned away.

"Well?" Tsukune wondered aloud, not a drop of expression on his empty face.

Moka nodded, face still in her book. Tsukune removed his hand and sat back to casually pack his notebooks. Moka did not move for several seconds. Tsukune chuckled and looked at her again.

"I'll wait for you to go to the toilet." He grinned.

"Jerk." She spat out and sat up, before rushing off.

Tsukune sighed and packed up her workbooks into her bag and stood to follow her out. He as thoroughly amused, though his face did not show it. Inui blinked and wondered where had Akashiya run off to so quickly, the toilet perhaps? Whatever the reason, Tsukune was now alone. Inui closed his workbook and packed his things. The large, white-haired male, followed Tsukune out of the library at an even, unrushed pace. Tsukune carried his bag in one hand and Moka's in the other. The hall of the library's building was dim, by comparison to the reading room itself.

"You're Aono Tsukune aren't you?" Inui called out.

Tsukune yawned and turned to face the white haired teen that stood a bit taller than the young hybrid. Inui bit back his anger for such an impolite response. He smiled a wholly false expression Tsukune could easily see through. Tsukune returned the gesture in kind, but his mask was infallible. Inui chuckled and shook his head.

"I'm sorry if I was impolite just now." Inui amended his reaction. "But I couldn't help but notice your relationship with Akashiya Moka." Inui smiled to Tsukune, trying to keep a calm composure.

"Oh?" Tsukune returned the smile. "Is that so?" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "I-I guess you can say that…I guess." He stammered a bit as a light blush infected his cheeks.

"_This fool can't possibly think she loves him? That's a laugh right there." _Inui thought cruelly.

"Oh…" Inui began. "You don't mean to tell me… you really like her?" He chuckled politely and leaned forward a bit to impose his greater height. "I see, how troublesome." Inui sighed and looked away.

Tsukune raised a brow at the boy's game. How pathetic, he thought, but would play along for the sake of socialization. Tsukune furrowed his brows and leaned over slightly.

"W-what do you mean, troublesome? Did I say something wrong?" Tsukune meekly murmured as he looked around a bit nervously.

Moka had sighed as she stepped out the restroom, wiping her hands dry with a napkin.

"Well," Inui ran his hands through his almost silver white hair. "I was under the impression that Akashiya-san was a vampire." Inui stated calmly.

Moka blinked, over hearing this. She curled her youki back and walked toward the corner and peered around at Tsukune and Inui. She had never seen this student before, he looked rather, well big. Was he a second year or a jock of some sort? He was a pretty-boy, Moka hated pretty boys. Vain self righteous… she sighed when she realized the irony in her statement.

"A v-vampire?" Tsukune gasped in shock which made Moka almost giggle, almost. "W-what? But vampires… I know this is a mixed school but vampires are great and terrible monsters known for their power! They wouldn't come to a normal school!" Tsukune said half teasing the obvious youki in the corner.

Moka's expression fell flat as she made a mental note to beat the crap out of him later. Inui sighed and nodded.

"It's terrible. We're a minority monster and are often victimized and isolated." Inui admitted.

"We?" Tsukune raised brow, unable to contain the façade at that point, and cleared his throat. "W-what do you mean we? You mean you're a…?" The hybrid swallowed and took a step back.

Inui blinked and chuckled to himself. That fool had no idea he was under the Vampire's charm, and with this he could easily get between her and her obsession as vampires often adored their Familiars more than actual companions. Moka rolled her eyes and stepped out from around the corner, discarding the paper into a bin.

"That's funny, I've never seen any vampires outside of my family before" The silver-haired teen spoke with an air of authority around her.

"M-moka-san…" Tsukune took a step back giving a look of "don't eat me".

Moka glared at him only returning "I will when this is over" look which only made him grin before he went back to hapless Tsukune. Inui smiled brightly at Moka, such a sweet smile it made her fangs ache.

"Of course there are Akashiya-san, and I too have felt the pain and anguish of being alone, feared… and never truly accepted among the others of this world." He preached.

Moka and Tsukune glanced to each other and raised their brows in what words could not express.

"I have come to ask you become my mate, and no longer find use in this useless Familiar of yours." He grinned charmingly and pocketed his hands.

Moka and Tsukune could no longer take it and both broke out laughing. Inui was beyond confused and looked between the two. Moka waved her hand, holding her stomach.

"Oh kami…" She could barely breathe. "I never thought… something could be funny." She laughed.

"I never thought you could laugh!" Tsukune laughed, only to be punched at.

The young hybrid staggered back, barely evading the hysterical vampire. Tsukune put his hand on her shoulder and continued to laugh, a dark sort of mocking laugh that struck Inui's chest. His cheeks became flared by crimson as he bore down on his jaw.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He growled.

Tsukune pointed at Moka and laughed, the vampire herself still holding her stomach, leaning forward.

"I-if anything." Tsukune said between laughter. "She's my familiar…hahaha. Ow." He said in when she punched his chest.

"He's my mate." She said with a proud grin as she stood tall and crossed her arms over her chest.

Tsukune leaned on her shoulder and rubbed at the spot she punched.

"Ow, Moka, abuse~" he whined, only for her to roll her eyes.

"W-what?!" Inui roared. "This pathetic lump?" He snapped his fangs. "As if! I challenge you to a fight Aono! As according to youkai law I will fight you for your mate, kill you and take her as my woman." He laughed.

Moka raised brow. For someone claiming to know so much about vampire law clearly he did not understand he had to defeat the female to earn her as a mate and once that occurred they did not typically take other mates, as it was the male's choosing to form a harem or not, as if she would share Tsukune anyway.

"Nope." Tsukune flatly responded which made Moka snort with amusement and Inui reel with shock.

"As you said, by youkai law, but I'm a hybrid. We don't follow the same regulations as I am considered an Outcast." He scratched his chin.

Suddenly Moka, Tsukune and Inui hear a girl scream from down the hall.

"Kurumu!" Moka was the first running down the hall, only for Tsukune to follow.

Inui was still standing there in stupefied shock. Was he just rejected, and humiliated on both counts? What just happened?


	31. Why I Hate Math

**Chapter 31: Why I Hate Math**

"Sorry Yukari, can you ask Gin-senpai to walk you home today?" The succubus sighed.

"Are you really going to accept her offer desu ka?" the witch questioned with an upturned lip.

"If I don't she'll dog me in class and or find me, or both." The succubus whined.

Yukari shrugged and waved her hand, leaving the succubus to her own devices. Kurumu remembered what happened last time between Ririko and Tsukune. Her _lessons _did not come cheap, but the blue-haired teen did not want Yukari around were something to happen, and she could not constantly go running to Moka or Tsukune for help. She had to deal with this problem on her own. Ririko's office was down the hall in the library's building. Many of the tutoring rooms were brightly lit due to exams so many students were getting as much in as possible. The succubus swallowed had turned down the dimly lit halls toward Ririko's office.

Yukari sighed; a bit dejected Kurumu could not walk home with her. She did not really wish to bother Gin-senpai, especially since they had not seen him much outside of club. The witch made her way out of the library and started down the concrete path toward the school's main building. Even though the school was a public setting, because of the funding it receives from the Chairman's business it is able to run as efficiently as a private school.

It has several buildings on its lot including a small Shinto shrine, which was from the original property. It had been planned to knock it down, but the Chairman had insisted it was a treasure from the past to it had been kept and the Discipline Committee's building was constructed around the old shrine which was believed to carry the spirit of a powerful kami that protected the area. The library sat down hill to the school's main building and the gym's building was connected by an outdoor corridor. The male and female lockers sat at opposite ends of the indoor pool. There was also the admission building which often made the school more like a University than a public education facility.

After the situation with her class representative Yukari was not allowed to walk home without any of the others present. After the incident the class rep had transferred to a private school in the youkai world, leaving his two human lackeys behind who had suffered humiliation. Yukari walked toward the school gates with an indolent pace. She was old enough and smart enough not to need an escort home. As Yukari made her way to the school's gates she noticed a red-head who looked a bit older than she. She had emerald eyes which reminded her much of Moka's other self, but these eyes had a fire in them unlike the other Moka, and much like the true Moka. She appeared to be wearing the same uniform as them, but the badge over the front of her blazer indicated she was one term her junior. The junior looked tense, biting down on her lip as she gripped her bag tightly and looked around, as if waiting for someone. The young witch's curiosity got the better of her and she strolled up to the nervous looking kouhai.

"Hi desu! Do you need any help desu ka?" The young witch brightly smiled and tilted her head ever so curiously.

The red head seems to have been startled as she nearly jumped from her skin. When the emerald eyes met lavender the young witch was surprised to find herself staring right another youkai. Though they were not far and few in between in the mixed school, she was unique in that she had a very intense gaze and palpable youki. The olive-eyed teen sneered as she looked over this tiny girl who was in what she could only figure as the school's uniform mixed with cosplay? Yukari wore a witch's cap on her head and cape over her back which replaced the school's blazer. She still wore the burgundy skirt and issued black blouse with red tie over her neck she usually pulled into a small bow.

"Go away, who are you kid?" The junior snapped.

Yukari grinned, which unsettled the cantankerous teen.

"I'm Sendou Yukari, genius and second term, first year." She proudly declared which made the junior blink.

"Whaaat?" She spat out in disbelief. "A little kid like you my senior? No way!" She refused to believe something so _small _was her superior.

Yukari giggled and tilted her head to the side.

"You look lost desu, who are you waiting for?" The witch's smile was sickeningly bright to the red-head who scoffed in indignation as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"I'm Shuzen Kokoa, I'm waiting for me onee-sama!" She held up her head and put her fist to her chest. "I'm supposed to bring her straight home after school 'cause she's grounded!" Which was a complete lie as, unknown to Yukari at present, Kokoa's sister Moka had only been grounded for the weekend, but it mattered not to the tiny vampire as she would, one way or another, force her sister's hand and simply get her grounded again. Though has of now that was not looking up as she was nowhere to be seen.

Yukari tilted her head and placed her finger to her lip.

"Well what class is your sister in? I can probably help you find her, seeing as you're my kouhai and all." The sneaky witch grinned which kindled annoyance in the lime-eyed vampire.

"Tsk," She scoffed. "Onee-sama is a second term student, class 1-2." Kokoa spoke proudly.

"Oh? I know some people from that homeroom desu." The witch giggled. "Than let's go Kokoa-chan desu!" Before the vampire could protest Yukari had grabbed her wrist and pulled her along into the school.

Kurumu dreaded stepping into Ririko's office. For several minutes now the succubus stood outside of the room just staring at the door. After their last encounter at the beginning of the school year she could see why no one ever remembered the lamiae's "sessions", it was just too horrible to imagine. Kurumu held her school bag to her chest and deeply inhaled. Well she would have to go in there for now, and if anything funny happens she can run. She could have simply chosen not to go, but the lamia was still a respected teacher in the school and if the scaly serpent decided to report her insubordination her mother would most likely get called. Kurumu knew her mother was not one to make threats lightly and if the tiny succubus continued to rely on her mother she would never be her own woman… at least that was all she could assume her mother's lesson to be.

The blue-haired teen deeply inhaled and held up her hand to the door to knock, but before her hand fully pressed against the wooden barrier it creaked open. The instance made the succubus jump, her tail falling from her skirt in her panic. She held her hand to her chest as she internally shivered. She was too jumpy; she was a low class lamia, what could that brazen teacher do against her witchcraft? Kurumu held her head high at her own thoughts and pulled her tail back into hiding. With new found confidence Kurumu held herself proudly and knocked on the door as she pushed it open, apologizing for the intrusion.

"Sensei? I'm here for my lesson." The succubus called as she looked around the dimly lit office.

She stepped in, making sure her back was still to the door. The lights looked as if they were struggling to stay lit, the fluorescent tubes flickering against the soft hums of electricity that filtered through them, churning their chemical reactions. It was eerily silent and chilly air carried over the room straight into the succubus' bones. Something told her to run. Her heart began to pound under the hand that lay over her chest and her eyes darted across the room, her eyes unable to see through the darkness. Without her consent her legs pushed to run back from whence she had come. The petite teen whorled around and reached out for the door but it was suddenly slammed shut, nearly taking her hand with it. Kurumu shouted in surprise and jumped back as she, whip-fast, retracted her arm to her chest, clutching the nearly lost fingers in her other palm. She looked down to mentally reassure herself, but she knew she had walked into something much worse.

The humming sound from the fluorescent bulbs had intensified into a hissing, almost rattling like sound. The succubus' bag lay discarded on the ground as she shirked against her fear, like prey which has found itself alone and standing in the center of a lion's den. She squeezed her eyes closed and tried to reassure herself but was startled when something smooth and muscular brushed against her bare calf. Her reaction made the snake, which lie in wait, chuckle. The sound of the smooth, almost melodic voice carried to the succubus' sensitive ears, causing them to twitch involuntarily at the feeling. She had been caught in a trap, so her instincts deigned.

"You look afraid, Ku~ro~no." The voice moaned in an almost sick pleasure. "Do you want sensei to comfort you~?" The serpent had slithered her way up behind the succubus.

Though Kurumu could not see, the lamia had taken her true form. Her long, muscular body coiled around the ground, circling the winged demon like a constrictor waiting to bind its prey in the grip of its sinewy body, hold and squeezing until its victim no longer struggled and fell into that peaceful, breathless death. The lamiae had discarded her white blouse and only wore her black corset. The end of her long, twisting tail sat hovering off the ground like a diamondback's rattler, holding silent to confuse its prey. The flower-like tail opened like a blossoming sakura, or in this case, a venus fly trap, ready to consume its meal.

Kurumu felt her entire body freeze under the weight of her own fear. She gripped her hands together and lowered her head until her knuckles touched her forehead. She silently prayed, begged for Moka and Tsukune to save her. Ririko held her torso just behind the succubus, and pressed her pale fingertip against the flat of her tongue, relishing in the taste of fear that permeated the air. The teacher moaned, undoubtedly turned-on by the rich and heady scent. She wanted nothing more than to latch her tail to the busty youkai's head and pour every bit of knowledge she had into the bumbling student, but her true prey item was just down the hall, it was all too perfect, as if kami himself wrapped the boy up in a package for her. She was the sensei and it was her job to teach all her students, and spend _extra _time with the more _troubled _cases.

Kurumu trembled when she felt the teacher's hands brush against her shoulders, the chill running down her spine to the tip of her tail which now sat curled up, pulling her skirt with it. The succubus' reaction caused Ririko to chuckle. It was like a sheep's tail standing on end like a banner to the flock to flee at the coming presence of a wolf. Yes… Kuruno was a little sheep and Akashiya was her sheep dog, who would come running to her rescue, all she needed to do was bleat… Of course the lamia held in prediction that with the sheep dog would come the shepherd himself, searching for their little lamb. A chill of pleasure raced down the lamia's spine, down to the tip of her opened tail which dripped with excitement. The tooth filled blossom flexed and pulsated as it inched closer and closer to the succubus. Kurumu could feel the heat of the appendage as it hovered near her side, and the lamia behind her.

"Yaaa, Ku~ro~no-saaan." The lamia crooned as she brushed her pouty cheek against the succubus'. "Why don't you just scream, scream with joy my little lamb. I want them all to hear the pleasure my lessons can bring to a fulfilled student. Call to your protectors, because they too need a lesson~" She swooned and ran her tongue against the girl's cheek as she leaned back, chuckling darkly.

Kurumu's eyes shot open at her words. So that is what she wanted! Not her, but Tsukune! She was being used, used because of her apparent weakness. The lamia knew she would scream for them, call her family to save her, but had she called for them, what would have happened after? She always depended on them, but not in the way everyone believed. Even though she was a youkai, she was still a young girl. Was it wrong to want to be held? Protected? Loved? She was not wrong in wanting such things, but Ririko was wrong if she believed she was some _sheep _that fled at any sign of danger.

Ririko sneered when Kurumu did not scream.

"Disobeying sensei are we?" The serpent woman hissed as she pushed her body off the ground, coiling her body tighter, pulling the rolls of muscle closer around the young student. "That just won't do~" She slowly purred as the end of her dripping tail now hovered over Kurumu's head.

Before the succubus could pull her wings from her back the snake struck. In a lightning fast motion her body coiled around Kurumu, constricting her body under the immense strength of her tail. The succubus nearly cried out but swallowed the scream in a sharp gasp. She was no sheep!

"Whooore." The snake hissed in a malicious tone as her tail's end latched onto the succubus' head with a slimy slurp and dug the serrated teeth against the sides of her cranium.

Kurumu bit down on her lip and squirmed and felt as something poked against the very top of her head. It stung, almost like a spark of static. The stinging pain intensified, until a jolt of electricity poured into her body causing her to involuntarily scream out in agony. Ririko laughed, having finally gotten the little tramp to yell, which only made her more excited as she began to inject Kurumu with her experiences and knowledge.

"Yessss, take it all in." Ririko moaned. "Take all of sensei~" She laughed out only to blink in annoyance when Kurumu stopped screaming.

Ririko looked over to the succubus, her eyesight none diminished in the darkness. Kurumu had bit down on her own tongue, forcing it to bleed. The blood coursed down the young girl's chin and down her neck, into her blouse and over her straining cleavage that was being painfully crushed by the lamia's coils.

She was no sheep. She was a succubus! She was no one's pawn. Kurumu struggled in her grip, but every exhale made the snake's body tighten around her. Suddenly the door burst open, spilling light into the room, which surprised the already dark-tuned serpent who quickly pulled back with a hiss and drew her torso back to the darkness, which inadvertently loosened her grip on Kurumu. It allowed the succubus to inhale sharply, filling her lungs with much needed oxygen.

Ririko chuckled as she slithered around the dark corners of the room. Her blossomed tail popped off the young youkai's head and slithered straight toward Moka who stood in a deep rage having caught the scent of her close friend's blood, but just as the tail blossom reached Moka's leg something wrapped around it tightly and yanked it into the air, which shocked Moka from her twisting anger. The silver-haired teen looked to Tsukune who was just as surprised as her. The pair looked to Kurumu.

She was standing, hunched over in seeming pain as her wings were now spread out over her head. A dark aura twisted around her body as the energy made the succubus almost glow in the darkness. Suddenly the black painted windows at the end of the office shattered, filling the room with the glittering lights of the late evening. Being winter the sun fell much quicker and street lights would be set sooner, but even those weak lights were enough to fill the room with a silver glow. Roots curled in from the outer walls, vines and twists that covered the outer edge of the library's southern wall. With the explosion of light it revealed the lamia arched in the corner. She fought to slash the vines from her body as they twisted up, pressing to her skin and scales like molesting fingers and gripped her like wire snared over hunted prey. She tried to scream out but a thicker root invaded her mouth, chocking her much in the way the blood choked the once docile succubus.

Tsukune motioned his head to Moka.

"Go get Nekonome-sensei; she should still be in homeroom." He ordered. Without another question the vampire nodded and took off.

Tsukune stayed calm as he climbed over the wildly whipping rolls of serpent muscle as they were bound and snared by the ivy vines and withering roots. Kurumu's head snapped up when Tsukune grew too close for her youkai's comfort. Her eyes were blazed a frightening white and she hissed, baring her tiny fangs at him. Tsukune bravely continued forward, his stoic expression never leaving his face, the worry never fading from his warm, rust colored eyes. The young hybrid reached out and pulled Kurumu into his embrace, not minding in the least as her blood stained against his blazer. The succubus' uneven breathing settled against the familiar scent as her eyes returned to their sparkling amethyst. She choked out and began to cry against the young man's chest, which only made his heart twist and his hands burn, feeling her pain like this.

"I'm not a sheep, ne… Tsukune?" The young girl looked up to Tsukune who seemed to smile with his dark eyes, though he only offered a sullen smile on his unblemished mask.

"No…" He whispered and pulled up his blazer sleeve to wipe the drying blood from her mouth. "You're the cornered mouse, who fought off the scary old, flea bitten cat." He mused.

Kurumu smiled and warmly embraced Tsukune. The lamia lay pinned, motionless on the ground, her entire body wrapped and held by the roots and vines.

Moka finally made her way into the school and went to her homeroom. Nekonome-sensei usually stayed in homeroom until after club times and she would head to her office. Though it was dark, but time was still on the vampire's side. She reached room 1-2 and knocked. After a moment she heard the distinct _nya _of Nekonome, the teacher's way of calling to the door. Moka slid open the door.

"Nekonome-sensei there's a problem!" The silver-haired teen called out only to be startled by the extra presences in the room.

"Moka-san~desu!" Yukari chirped as she glomped the vampire and nuzzled her face into her stomach.

Kokoa stood from the seat and bore her fangs, glaring at her older sister, who only glared back. Moka blinked, remembering she had more important things to deal with than her much-like-glue sibling. The ruby-eyed teen scoffed and looked to the homeroom teacher who had tilted her head in confusion.

"Sensei, there's trouble at the library with Ririko-sensei." It was all the vampire needed to explain, the squint-eyed teacher understood.

The blonde woman fidgeted a bit before motioning her hands to Moka.

"O-okay, nya…" She nervously bit out. "Stay here with Sendou-san and Shuzen-san, I'll head over there right away." She commanded and quickly raced out of the room, the click of her heels could be heard echoing down the empty halls.

"Well, well so you've finally decided to show up Onee-sama…" Kokoa darkly chuckled as she held her head out and cracked her knuckles.

Yukari looked back to the young vampire than to Moka. The witch released Moka and stepped back to examine her, than Kokoa.

"Moka-san is your sister desu ka?" Yukari asked more to herself than anyone, as she continued to look the two over. "You look nothing alike!" She blurted out which caused Kokoa to falter slightly and Moka to roll her eyes as she put her hands on her hip.

"It doesn't matter." Moka spoke up. "She's only my half sister." She dismissed, which caused the younger girl to fume.

Moka could have sworn it looked like hurt pooled in Kokoa's eyes but no, it was rage.

"Why you…I'll show you your place if it's the last thing I do onee-sama!" Kokoa snarled out and charged her.

"It will be the last thing you do if you keep this nonsense up." Moka calmly spoke as she pushed Yukari out of the way, and stepped to the side.

The young vampire had already hit her full speed so was unable to abruptly stop when the pair moved. She ran face first into one of the lockers in the hall with a devastating _pang _which deformed the locker and knocked the brutish vampire to the ground.

"Come on Yukari-chan. You should have been home by now." Moka took the witch's hand and walked out of the class. "Let's go back to Tsukune." Which was always on the forefront of the vampire's mind it seemed.

"B-but what about Kokoa-chan desu ka?" The young raven-haired witch worried.

"Tsk, she'll live, and will get up quickly so let's go." She muttered in annoyance and left through the front doors, only for seconds after for Kokoa to sit up and rub the top of her head.

The red-head groaned painfully and looked around. She heard a soft squeak and looked up to the top of the bend-in locker at her pet bat, Koumori. He squeaked again and Kokoa looked toward the doors.

"Good job Ko-chan!" She jumped to her feet, face still red from impact, and ripped off the locker's door, only to race after her sister's path. Koumori the bat fluttered behind his master.


	32. Suspended in Time

**Chapter 32: Suspended in Time**

It had not been long after until Nekonome-sensei, along with Yukari and Moka, reached the back rooms set aside for tutoring in the Library's building. The squint-eyed, blonde haired teacher pushed open the already jarred door. Kokoa had finally caught up, running in moments behind the sensei and two girls. The homeroom teacher gasped at the sight: her friend in her true form, bound by vines and roots in a most provocative manner. The skittish teacher looked to Tsukune and Kurumu with question. The young man had his arms wrapped around the tiny girl as she hid her face, her tail and wings still exposed. It was a troubling situation that needed to be explained.

"You all should go wait for sensei in homeroom, we need to talk. I will get someone to help Ririko-sensei." She said as sternly as possible.

Unfortunately because of Nekonome Shizuka's disposition there were not many who took her seriously as a teacher. Her class was oddly run, with abrupt and often randomly issued nap times. She was a kind and understanding teacher, and always helpful to students in need. Many of the more misunderstood students, be they human or youkai, adored her for her laidback nature. Though because of this nature the older teachers would often bully and scold the submissive woman when she was still a new teacher. That is when she had met Ririko. She was a youkai and a hot-blooded one at that. She had come to Nekonome's defense. The lamia had asserted that as long as the students enjoyed learning it was up to the individual teachers to personalize their lessons. Even with her lax nature and often haphazard whims there were many students who worked harder for the one woman who believed in them and cheered them forward in a society that often pushed back those who had a rougher time, even Akashiya Moka could say she held respect for the woman, though she would never voice the opinion out loud. With rumors abound after what has been dubbed by gossipers the Kuyou incident, the young man would have be accosted cruelly by others, but when he arrived back in homeroom, Nekonome-sensei welcomed him with open arms. The vampire had respect for the woman, as she was able to do what many could not and look passed people's harsher sides to their kinder ones, much like Tsukune had done to her.

The vampire relented and placed her hand on Yukari's back. The young witch looked up in question. Though she was not part of the situation it would seem Moka would not leave her to her own devices. It was a bit embarrassing, but a welcomed one. Tsukune and Moka were always protective of her since that time. To the witch they were her first friends and first loves. Yukari started walking when she felt the light pressure of Moka pushing her along. The raven-haired witch looked back to Tsukune and Kurumu. Tsukune had moved to follow them, Kurumu at his side. Though it would be difficult for an outsider to see because of Tsukune's seemingly darker personality, he was being rather protective. His back was straighter and his eyes burning with a passion she rarely saw. The mauve-eyed witch also noticed that Kurumu's ribbon was missing from around her neck. After a moment of glancing about Yukari caught sight of the fabric bound around Tsukune's hand, which had been soaked with blood. The witch was concerned he had been hurt, but Moka did not look worried as she started straight ahead as she walked, her proud gait never faltering.

Kokoa had stood in the hall and watched as they all went by, the teens seemingly unaware of her presence. It infuriated her. The red-haired teen bore her fingers down against the aluminum locker door she was planning on attacking her sister with, but with the teacher there she could not act. Why did Moka always ignore her attempts? Koumori fluttered down and landed on her shoulder. The tiny, brown-furred bat wrapped his wings around his rounded body. His large ears perked up and swiveled toward his precious master. Kokoa clenched down on her fangs as a growl bubbled from her chest, and tears burned the edges of her eyes. She shot a glare at the black-haired man that had been with her onee-sama earlier. It was entirely his fault, it had to be. This had not been the first time or second. Now that she was older her father had allowed her to ride from the youkai world to the human world to visit her sealed sibling from time to time, but she had grown increasingly distant. Though she came to see her onee-sama, as she called the silver-haired youkai, only her onee-chan was present, as she called the pink-haired one. Her Onee-chan, though she could not fight, talked to her happily of the human world. There had been troubles for them but they were able to stand strongly. Kokoa had admired that and had told her onee-chan she would work hard to get into the same school as her. But things gradually changed. Suddenly the older youkai was too busy for the red-head. She had afterschool activities that kept her late, and sometimes she would come home so exhausted that she would go straight to bed, than her onee-chan had not come home. She was worried, terrified, especially after she learned that she got into a bad fight.

Kokoa knew that it was not her onee-chan that got into a fight, but her onee-sama. Her onee-sama was well known for having a terrible temper and Moka's mother had said that she had come close on several occasions but this time was actually caught. If it had not been for her classmate, Moka's mother had explained, Moka would have been deported and worse off possibly incarcerated or sent to a rehabilitation facility for feral and violent youkai. It _had _to be that boy's fault! Her onee-sama had already been in trouble once, she would not risk a second time! She only started to change recently. When Kokoa saw that boy manipulating his onee-sama so _easily,_ she was assured in his culpability.

The locker door finally twisted beneath the force of her fingers and the metal shard against the pressure. The red head followed behind the group. She knew Moka was aware of her presence, but chose to ignore her. Soon they returned to the 1-2 Homeroom. Yukari took a seat in the front of the class like the shining pupil she was. Tsukune settled Kurumu in the seat beside Yukari as he made his way to the back to his usual seat. It was an odd behavior, but it was where he felt most comfortable: away from everyone else and a clear view of potential bothers. Moka watched as he weaved easily down the aisle of chairs and settled in his. His chocolate brown eyes caught her blood colored ones. He raised his brow questioningly than eyed the seat in front of him, where she typically sat. The invitation made the vampire swallow, but she quickly made her way over, but she still kept her frosty expression and held her head proudly, only faltering when Kurumu and Yukari knowingly giggled. The silver-haired teen hissed at them when she took her seat, her reaction only sent the two girls into a fit of laughter.

Kokoa stood in front of the closed door, glaring at the occupants. They were all idiots, and that man, Aono Tsukune she barely recalled, was the ring leader! What gave him the right to order her precious older sister where to sit and when?! Kokoa was startled from her mindset when Nekonome-sensei slid open the class door. She had a sad, worried expression on her face. Kurumu and Yukari's giggle-fits quickly subsided when they saw the teacher's expression. Nekonome motioned her hand, politely asking Kokoa to take a seat as well. Kokoa hesitated, but soon relented and walked over to sit beside Yukari. The teacher lightly stepped toward the front of the class, holding her hands up in the air as if gripping to the sleeves of a heavy kimono. Moka glanced over her shoulder at Tsukune who had laid his face down on his desk. She sighed and shook her head as she pressed her hand to her face in aggravation. It seemed he could not take anything seriously for long. He was such a whimsical individual for one with such troubled life experiences.

"Nya…" The teacher sighed out as she put a curled finger to her chin in thought. "It seems there has been a troubling occurrence, but sensei wants to hear from everyone what happened." She truly did, not wanting anyone to get in trouble for something that may or may not had been their fault.

The group set about explaining, often in elaborate ways to properly display the situation at hand. They had even explained Tsukune's prior experience, though he had not complained to the school board about it, but because they took things in their own hands it could not be squared wholly Ririko's shoulders. Nekonome had no choice but to take them to the principal. Moka, Tsukune and Kurumu were led into the office by the nervous teacher who was quick to leave them in the care of the school's chairman. Sitting behind a large, neatly decorated desk, was a robed man. Standing at his side was Ruby Toujyou from the counseling office. Since she has previously worked with Kurumu and Tsukune she could determine whether or not actions taken were self defense, or due to their troubled situations. Though the elder, ebony-haired woman had no preceding experience with Moka, she was well aware of Akashiya's situation. Akashiya Alina is the school's legal advisor, though Moka herself was unaware of this, had specially enrolled Moka into the mixed school to help appropriate her anti-social behaviors.

Toujyou bowed her head to the young students as they walked toward the desk. On the desk was a small name plate that read _Chairman Komiya. _The name stood out for Tsukune, who had raised a brow when his eyes met with the identifying tag. When he looked to Chairman Komiya, the corner of the older man's lips pulled up to a grin. His eccentric nature was obvious from the clothes he wore and the religious objects that hung from his wrist and neck. Tsukune idly recalled the symbol being of a Western religion he was somewhat familiar with. He had been born into Shinto but he had long since given up on religion, though he still held strongly to their ideals. Moka was irritated with the fact she had to go as well. Not only did they have tests to study for next week, but they also had the festival at the end of October than more cursed lessons and tests before winter break! Kurumu was just silently praying to any listening kami that they did not call her mother on her!

The teens' bothered thoughts were interrupted by a roll of creepy sounding laughter that escaped the throat of the headmaster. He curled his white-gloved fingers beneath his chin as his elbows rested on his desk.

"I have reviewed everything." He paused, allowing the teens' to filter all of the information. Indeed they were curious how they had obtained Ririko's statement on the matter as well as theirs, and review it in the past ten minutes? Was he even trying? He let out another roll of dark chuckles and opened a rather thick folder in front of him. "Everything since the beginning of semester." His words caught against the students' chests.

Tsukune seemed not to be bothered by it, but was this man that clever and was able to deduce that it was not him, but Moka that had gotten into all that trouble since the beginning? Moka feared that they had found out and she would be separated from her mate via deportation. Kurumu had a full blown anxiety attack and started trembling. Had they found out what she had done to Nagare? It was self-defense! The headmaster grinned; it seemed he had their attention.

"Our legal advisor has suggested that in lieu of taking legal actions, seeing as you are all minors still and would only be sent to rehabilitation facilities," he glanced to the emotionless Tsukune with a grin. The boy was glaring at him with his eyes. "Your parents have given permission for you to participate in a specialized therapy with our school's counselor, who is a legal child and adult psychologist for both Youkai and Human." He motioned his hand to Ruby who bowed her head again.

That much, Tsukune was aware of. He had taken several sessions with her at the facility he went to. The facility was actually owned by the Fairy Tale cooperation. He had come to learn the school received funds from the company as well so it had come to no surprise to him when he learned that the woman actually worked for the school, and was pleasantly surprised when he learned from Kurumu that Toujyou was her counselor for when she was viciously molested by Saizou from class 1-2.

"Thank you sir," The ebony haired woman smiled warmly and looked to the young students. "Instead of suspending you we have decided to work with you and help you further develop your social skills." The therapist reached out as the Chairman handed her a file. "According to your collective data, though you all seem to be within your own classifications you all are suffering from one form or another of social anxiety." She looked up to the three.

Kurumu did not seem to understand, and Moka appeared unwilling to accept it. Tsukune was well aware of his state of mind. Akashiya Moka suffered from a Developmental social anxiety that seems to have stemmed from her early childhood. Normally one would grow out of such a state, as Akashiya was slowly working on, but it had only been thanks to several interventions, but she still suffers anger management problems that have become troublesome in some cases. Kurono Kurumu was a lighter case and suffered from implicit self-esteem which caused the succubus to often, spontaneously, evaluate her worth both positively and negatively and often cause them to overestimate themselves to the point of a spillover of positive association which creates a rather narcissistic air of the person making them seem biased or even condescending of others. Tsukune's situation was a bit more frightening.

Tsukune was what is known as a highly sensitive person, HSP in technical terms. People as such over process sensory data and much more thoroughly due to their marked biological changes in their nervous systems and they are known to exhibit many symptoms such as an innate shyness, social anxiety, inhibitedness; which makes a person less considerate to many acts which are socially objectionable and in Tsukune's case reduce and often prevent antisocial habits from being acted upon. A person suffering HPS will also have an innate fearfulness and suffer introversion which causes the individual to act more reserved, less outgoing, less social and less likely to seek stimulation from others due to their hyper active brain patterns.

Those with HPS work markedly differently from others as they are better at learning and easily pick up on subtle things and process these thoughts quickly in their heads. When being watched those suffering HPS may often underperform because they are conscientious.

"…You will all be visiting a troubled community and volunteer your time after semester tests." Ruby finished explaining, Tsukune only managing to catch the last sentence as his mind had wandered off to carefully consider his options.

All they had to do was volunteer time? Moka was about to open her mouth to protest but she quickly snapped her jaw closed. Considering their other choice, which the Chairmen mentioned suspension, this was a golden opportunity… She could impress her mate with her fortitude and ability to change her less than agreeable self. Kurumu was also hopeful that this would show her mother she was independent and was neither a troublesome girl nor a burden to her friends. They all looked to Tsukune. It was obvious the girls would not decide on their own. Were the young man to deny the proposition so would they. Ruby smiled warmly at Tsukune.

"In fact it is my old community. I will also be joining you and supervising the work." The young woman announced.

The chairman glanced to her curiously. Her admittance was impressive. He understood the young witch had struggled indefinitely after leaving her precious coven, for without it a witch was no better than an Outcast by youkai terminology. Chairman Komiya looked to Tsukune who had motioned his eyes toward Ruby. The old, eccentric principal watched as the boy's thoughts rattled in his head. Though Tsukune stood inexpressive, his eyes were the windows in which one could spy on the boy's inner workings. Tsukune felt a light tug on the sleeve of his blazer. His cold, russet eyes looked down at Moka, who was looking up at him with question. Outside Yukari and Kokoa listened in, along with Nekonome-sensei. The trio was quite curious about the results of the meeting.

Tsukune sighed. He considered the man in front of him. He was sure he was holding off more information on them, it did not take a genius to realize the situation they were in. it felt like blackmail, but what were they doing for the old man in return for those files to find their way to the incinerator he was quite unsure of. Ruby though…the counselor had helped him in more ways than one by acting as a medium between him and the school and signing off his papers to allow him back, but it had not been true. He was nowhere near cured and he could never be. The therapist risked her license for him and he was certainly not going to disregard that by any means. Tsukune looked to the chairman and nodded.

"Alright." Tsukune finally responded. Kurumu and Moka turned and also responded positively.

The headmaster was quite amused by the pull he had over the youkai. Being an Outcast it was really saying something, but the power that carried in the boy's veins was not something to shake a stick at and openly mock. He would allow the boy ample opportunity to come to the realization of his importance in a world that tried to, many a time, send him to the abyss.

"Also," the chairman began. "Sendou Yukari and another problematic student will be joining you on your ventures after all we are quite aware of the young girl's implications in several harmful pranks that have caused the school quite a bit of money in reparations." He chuckled knowingly at the group listening outside his door.

Nekonome and Yukari sat back from the door with a relieved sigh. They were not in trouble! Kokoa was ill convinced. A sneer came upon her face in thought. _What _did the boy suffer from, or even _do _to receive such a seemingly strict secondary option to punishment. What had the woman called it? The Witch's Ranch? If the young vampire recalled the only Witch's coven in Nippon was the one in Kamakura, which was quite a way away from their current prefecture. The other problem was the Kamakura Ranch was known to be a dangerous place, closely associated to a slum at times, and as of late there had been eruptions of violence between high ranking individuals within the coven for leadership. No matter, she would find a way to follow her onee-sama and protect her from that hooligan.


	33. Here in my Hand

**Chapter 33: Here in my Hand**

The group was finally dismissed from the chairman's office. Though the original offense had stemmed from Ririko Kagome's obsession, the trouble the group had accumulated through the school year had finally caught up to them like karma into jigoku. Nekonome was called to lead them back to their lockers so they could go home for the day. The skittish teacher nodded to the headmaster's request and led the problematic teens out of the room. Toujyou stepped aside as they passed and planned to stay behind in the room with the chairman. The counselor turned to face the robed man when the door shut closed behind Tsukune, the boy had been the last to step out. The headmaster was still leaned against his table and stared straight ahead. Ruby fidgeted in place as she held her hands to the front of her skirt. Her amethyst eyes danced against the ground, wall and any other viable surface as the silence that filled the room grew heavy.

"_Toujyou_." The headmaster's voice rang out suddenly. Ruby's head snapped up to the sound her employer's voice. The ebony-haired female walked toward his desk's side and bowed her head. "_Be aware of the decision you have made, because once they see the truth they may wholly reject their reality." _The older man explained as he reached out his gloved hand toward his name plate.

For a moment the old man tottered the tag before knocking it forward, his name falling flat against his desk.

"_Though I made the mistake of allowing him to retain his powers, I still believe he is the best suited for what is to come. When they meet again I wish for them to be able to make a choice using their own judgment." _He sighed and sat back, his eerily glowing eyes flickered as did his resolve. "_Even if humans and youkai live together, we have only done so for eleven years of this era. Prejudice runs deep." _He looked to Ruby who bowed her head deeply.

"I understand sir, but if I may be so bold?" Ruby begged permission. The headmaster turned to face his assistant in silent consent. "I have spent a great deal of my time with Saizou and feel that he will listen to me, after all sir, he was the one who saved me from my fate at the Ranch." The young witch proclaimed confidently. The chairman chuckled and waved his hand, dismissing the witch. She smiled knowingly and turned to leave the room.

Tsukune, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari stood in the halls, watched over by Nekonome-sensei as they removed their belongings from their lockers and packed to go home. Tsukune sat on the floor and slipped his outside shoes on while Moka and Kurumu filtered through love letters they systematically dealt with in turns. They had made a game of it in Tsukune's absence. At the end of the counting of their piles whoever had the most for the day would have to be the woman of their "relationship" and they would meet with one randomly chosen from lots in Yukari's hat. They would confront the males, and in some cases female, and act the part of partner, often mentally scarring some students though with people like Yukari it would backfire and they would have to deal with plan B. Tsukune looked up at them as they looked to be seriously debating the contents of their locker as said plan B students would send new letters. The vampire and succubus looked to Tsukune as he sat squat on the floor and looked up at them, baffled. They turned to each other and grinned. The vampire had a proud, egotistical smirk on her face while the succubus blushed and giggled openly as she turned her head slightly to the side. Tsukune's brows knitted as Yukari glomped him and wrapped her arms around his neck, giggling something about wonderful memories to be made… whatever she meant he had been curious about one thing.

"Nekonome-sensei?" The young hybrid stood to his feet, a certain little witch still dangling from his neck. The slant-eyed teacher brightened up to the call of her student and tilted her head slightly as her pink lips parted in a curious gesture. "Who is this other student that will be joining us?" Though Tsukune's gaze appeared to be curious, almost concerned he could, in truth, care less. He was rather more intrigued by the presence of the other figure stalking them from just behind the lockers.

Prior to their run-in with Ririko-sensei, a certain purple-haired maiden had left the library, only to find a better vantage to watch Aono Tsukune and Akashiya Moka. After Shirayuki left the library she had hid in the darkened hallway just behind the aluminum water fountain. She had watched as that strange succubus from earlier made her way down the hall into the tutoring rooms. Exam time neared and the maiden herself would need to start cramming were she to even stand a chance to pass the semester, but she already had one sure-fire way to pass gym. All she needed to do was ask Moka to follow her. The pale-skinned girl had planned it all out; the thoughts made her tongue roll over the sphere of her shrinking lollipop. Her plan was simple, yet effective: when Tsukune and Moka left the library she would _bump _into Moka and fall down feigning injury. She would insist the silver-haired anemic take her to the infirmary as she was more familiar with it. Of course she had a brilliant back up plan had Tsukune insisted on helping. She had grown used to Moka's presence in the infirmary and did not trust the strange boy not to do perverted things. She had been watching the boy for a while now and easily came to the conclusion he was a pervert, the look in Tsukune's eyes were shameless!

To the purple-haired maiden's luck Moka had left the library alone, Tsukune was nowhere in sight. She was not sure how long she had been stuck in her muddled state of planning, but it had to be fate! Mizore rose from her hiding space and had tried to follow the vampire, but soon found herself face to face with the door of the women's washroom. Shirayuki took a step back from the door as her body tensed. She felt something crawl through her veins as disgust filled her body with an urgent message of flight to her nerve endings. She looked to the sign on the door which read "Woman" in simple kanji. Once again she looked to the door handle and chuckled at her silly thought, petrifying thoughts of fearing a little doorknob. It was not as if she was going in there to _use _the bathroom! Surely she would not seize.

After another moment the young woman took a deep, relaxing breathe and gave a confident nod. She furrowed her thin brows as the pale-skinned geisha-in-training reached to the door knob and pushed it open. She had almost a feeling of being slapped in the face, given her expression in that moment. She was overtaken by the sudden stillness and imposing cleanliness of the ivory colored tiles. Mizore could hear the uninterrupted stream of flowing liquid as she tried to hone her rapidly descending thoughts. When the purple haired girl stepped across the threshold of the rest room she was assaulted by unparalleled fear. Her stomach began to violently churn with every step as the sensation sank into her intestines which burned a horrible need to use the very restroom she abruptly began to dread. She turned to face the mirror located in the clean, odd smelling environment. It was not a dirty or unpleasant smell, but it was unfamiliar. It scented lightly of disinfectives, but it was a dull background odor overwhelmed by the strong stench of water and caulk.

Mizore stared at her own, almost ghostly reflection as her skin further paled and her even breaths ripped into panic-stricken pants. Her mind began to reel back in a fright. She had thought she had grown out of this weakness. For much of her life Mizore was tutored at home. She had not gone to school since primary and had no other contacts aside from her family, no friends or even cousins or siblings. The young female Shirayuki was raised into the work of a Geisha. It was not a lifestyle out of choice, but of necessity. She could not spend her life as a hikikimori; her mother had refused to see her daughter lurch into such an unfavorable frame of society. From an early age Shirayuki Mizore had suffered from a disposition known as Agoraphobia. Often she would become anxious and near-panic stricken when she found herself uncomfortable with a certain environment; this was often coupled with mysophobia, a fear of contamination and other contacts to dirt, it made it nearly impossible to get the young child to leave her room. It is often known that presence of an obsessive compulsive disorder such as mysophobia, can lead to the onset of greater anxieties such as agoraphobia. The constant experience of her family's manor was suitable for a time and with her mother's guidance she slowly grew capable of leaving her room, but the house had to be cleaned to a point where the air constantly scented of cleaners. In such a state Mizore's body was constantly weak from her over use of antibacterial washes and other acts of cleanliness with otherwise disposed of her body's natural, protective bacterium. Mizore grew and so did it seem she work out of her fears and even had gone as far as asking to attend highschool. Her mother was eager to bid to her daughter's will to leave the Shirayuki compound, believing her daughter had been freed from the bonds of her phobias, but being suddenly thrust into such a crowded and biologically diverse situation only propelled Mizore into suffering a panic attack on the first day of school. After a time and with occasional visits to the nurse's office Mizore was able to find a balance for herself. She would attend snippets of classes here and there and resign herself to the infirmary, which carried a familiar scent that would allow the panic she has slowly occurred to settle.

She was able to spend less and less time in the infirmary and Mizore had grown confident that her phobias would not always get the better of her, but now she stood there in the restroom, her mind completely blank and unable to complete the goal of her original task. Moka had left the stall and walked over to the sink to wash her hands. She noted Mizore's presence for but a moment before she continued her verbal self-argument concerning Tsukune's tactless nature. For the entire time there after Mizore spent nearly fifteen minutes washing and rewashing her hands and chanted to herself that no one was around and she was alone. When Mizore was finally able to clam with her hands permeated with the scent of soap she walked out of the restroom, her heart having returned to its even pace. She had lost sight of Moka and it was now the end of the day. She would have to return to Kobutso-sensei and tell him she had failed to convince Moka to come with her.

With Tsukune and the others in the Chairman's office, Mizore lost her only chance to get an easy grade. She had not really been sure why Kotsubo wanted to see Moka. The maiden could surmise that it was hard talking to Akashiya. She seemed very uncooperative to authority figures, perhaps it was because she was a youkai, but also it was obvious that Kotsubo-sensei was not a very agreeable man. At that moment she would have agreed to anything he asked just to get his hands off of her. His sweat and calloused covered hands made her sick to her stomach, and even now, as she trudged toward the gymnasium she felt her legs weigh down from the psychological terror of reintroducing herself to that likely situation.

The gymnasium was silent. The echoes of Mizore's shuffling steps danced through the open game courts and dimly lit halls. The smell of sweat and cleaner made her dizzy as she did her best to hold her sleeved arms as close as she could to her body. She squeezed her eyes shut as her shambling steps lead her down the main hall to the teacher's offices. Through every glass window she passed she felt as the working faculty watch her every step. Her throat seemed to clamp up in insecurity and a forced attempt to prevent her lunch from offering a return visit. She finally reached Kobuto-sensei's office. She stared at the brass knob tentatively. She looked to her pale hand, than to the handle.

"Shirayuki." The familiar voice chilled Mizore to the bone. She shivered and whipped around only to meet face to face with Kotsubo-sensei. "Where is Akashiya?" He already knew the answer to his question as he slammed his palm flat against the door of his office.

Kotsubo was not what one would call a teacher to be looked up to. He believes the weak should obey the strong and so long as he's sensei he can bully students into doing what he wanted. He could easily double up his meager pay through student's parents and bribing them for their children's passing grades, but Akashiya Moka had been the exception… a brilliant, exception. He wanted more than anything to finish what he had started in that room before Aono interfered. The pent up frustration and anger had built up in the gym teacher and with his main benefactor, Komiya Saizou, out of commission for the time being he needed another way to get paid for the lavish expenses that stood as a want above needs in his life. Yes, Akashiya came from a wealthy family and if he played his cards right he could have that girl's mother paying out of her pocket.

Mizore tried to turn away and run, fear of what Kotsubo may do to her flooded into her body.

"No! Hel-" She tried to scream but before her voice could reach the pitch of her panic Kotsubo was upon her and forced his hand over her mouth as he painfully gripped her thin wrist in his larger, tanned hand and pulled it behind her back.

"I told you I would make you _earn _your grade didn't I?" Kotsubo laughed as the kendo teacher easily overpowered the younger girl.

Mizore frantically struggled in his grip and tried to pull her face from his sweaty hands so she could scream, but she was in a sheer panic. Her lungs fought to breath and her mind struggled to find a way to save her. Mizore squeezed her eyes closed and her body shut its consciousness down and the maiden black out, if only to prevent herself from suffering any. Kotsubo chuckled and reached under the girl's school skirt and hooked his finger over her panties.

"What cute underwear Shirayuki, it suits your name sake." He chuckled darkly as he lowered the snow-white underwear down the unconscious maiden's thighs.

Tsukune and the others made their way to the school gates. Moka's younger sister stood her distance and watched as her onee-sama and that filthy hybrid bid farewell to the witch and boob-girl. The red-head was incensed with the rust-eyed male and his proximity to his sister. Moka ignored the younger vampire's presence. She would not let her baby sister ruin her changes with her mate. The silver-haired vampire turned to face Tsukune to talk to him, but he turned his back to Moka and started down their usual path. For a moment Moka felt as if she had done something wrong, but he motioned his hand, indicating her place beside him. The gesture made the vampire blush slightly, a light dusting of pink forming over her smooth cheeks. The vampire was quick to run to Tsukune's side. He enjoyed walking home with Moka, the familiar habit brought ease to his otherwise bothered lifestyle.

Kokoa growled and gripped her fingers against the wall, cracking it under the pressure of her strength. With a shifty glance across the sidewalk, the emerald eyed vampire was quick to follow after the pair. Koumori the bat was perched on his master's school bag. The smaller vampire pushed her way passed her onee-sama and Tsukune to break up their lovey-dovey closeness. It sickened her. The red head proudly walked in front of them, her head held high. Tsukune smiled warmly, though he held no emotion in his expression. Moka glanced to her boyfriend and raised brow at his suspicious grin. Moka's eyes widened slightly when she realized what Tsukune was going to do. He never did like anyone teasing Moka or bullying her. The way Kokoa behaved was no better than some bully. Moka opened her mouth to snap Tsukune from his plot, but it had been too late.

Tsukune grabbed Moka's hand and pulled her close to his body as they walked. Kokoa's head snapped up and she glared over her shoulder, back at the pair and growled viciously. Moka's face flushed at the contact. As the vampire attempted to wonder what her boyfriend's devious plot was, as he took sick pleasure in teasing others, her mind grew lost in the fog of his scent. Tsukune leaned his face close to Moka's, his amusement stemming from both Moka's entranced state and Kokoa's rage.

"Where do you want to go for our date Moka?" Tsukune asked aloud, to both the sister's horror.

Kokoa shot a glare at her sister and Moka shook her head and moved away from Tsukune so there was now space between them as they walked.

"W-what are you talking about? Don't be f-foolish!" She angrily stammered, or perhaps nervously. "_What is he thinking!" _Moka mentally roared. They could not act this way in front of her sister. Kokoa's nature was a simple one: harass Moka and take every pleasure from her so she would stand the only one to contest to her attention.

If her hellion of a sister discovered she was _dating _Tsukune, let alone _kissing _him on _several levels _she would do her **best **to destroy it. Moka knew her mother did not have a problem with Tsukune, but it was not her mother she was concerned about. Even though her father and mother were divorced, they shared responsibility when it came to the girls and even though Moka had not spoken with her father since she was sealed he still had a devastating sort of control over her. The silver-haired teen was assured her baby sister would tattle, as she was a heel in that sense. The older vampire shot a glare at Tsukune, who merely raised brow.

"_Crap…" _She had done it now.

Tsukune's rust colored eyes looked away, in hurt. Her youkai shouted at her as she fought between reaching out to him and keeping her hands clutched to her chest as she violently gripped her bag.

"I see…" Were Tsukune's only words.

"No!" Moka called out before she was able to catch herself. "I only m-meant that we can't discuss such things on empty stomachs! Come to my house for dinner Tsukune!" Moka slapped her hands over her mouth and Kokoa's eyes widened as she staggered to a stop and nearly face planted on the sidewalk.

Moka turned to Tsukune who had a wide grin on his face.

"_That bastard_!_"_ the youkai fumed as she clenched down on her jaw and hissed through her hands.

"Oh? I will be glad to accept Moka. I can't wait to taste your cooking." He only added fuel to the fire. Moka had completely forgotten about her rage as her mind swirled on what _she_ could possibly cook for _him_! She was barely able to make a bento let alone make dinner! With her mind lurching between thoughts of murder and confusion, Kokoa had taken off into a sprint toward her aunt's house.


	34. HeartShaped Bentou

**Chapter 34: Heart-Shaped Bentou**

With the clatter of another pot the conversation at the Akashiya household had once again come to a pause. Moka, Kokoa and Tsukune had arrived at the small manor but minutes prior. Tsukune had made a phone call to his mother that he would be at Moka's for dinner and promised he would send Kyouko over to keep her company for the night. Akashiya Alina had offered Tsukune a seat at the western styled dining table. The table easily seated six, considering only two lived in the house at any given time, and little did he see evidence of visitors. He assumed, being a lawyer, Moka's mother would have to meet and greet with business partners. The mistress, being that she was in her own home, was quite relaxed in wearing her long silver hair loose and a pale purple and blue yukata that was loosely tied. Beneath one could just barely spy the black lace of what could only be assumed was very expensive underwear that looked a bit like leather... The older woman adjusted herself and crossed her arms over her chest, obviously clearing her thought. Tsukune's eyes wandered elsewhere as Kokoa took her seat at the table, much irritated by the boy's unnecessary presence. It was this same piece of scum playing, what she unaffectionaly deemed: tonsil hockey, with her precious sister. Were their father ever to find out she was wit ha boy he would be furious. Moka's seal was even broken. The younger vampire would immediately accuse the outsider of being the cause.

Kokoa had taken her book bag to the table and sat it on the floor by the elegant, antique oak chairs which were placed around the equally darkened stained table. Upon the chairs were velvet red sitting cushions that matched the runner that ran from end to end of the long table. Sitting as a centerpiece to the table was a crystalline vase which held a strange looking plant, the likes of which Tsukune had never seen.

"I am glad you've met Moka's youngest sister." The lady of the house began the conversation once more. "Her father went away on business this weekend with the eldest so she had come to stay with us." the older woman smiled and brushed the top of Kokoa's hair.

The young vampire sat with her school books open and her pet bat sitting on her left shoulder. She sneered slightly when Tsukune looked in her direction and silently dared him to make a comment.

"Older sister?" Tsukune questioned as he decided to look around the room, lest he's caught at the sight of Moka's mother. It was not as if he was not loyal with his affections to Moka, but their striking resemblance was daunting.

The dining room was brightly lit. The golden colored walls were decorated with framed paintings that ranged from kaiga paintings to more westernized oil paintings. One in particular that caught his eye was a dark looking painting that hung over the frame of the threshold leading into the kitchen, just behind the house head's seat, the mistress being Lady Akashiya. It was an image of a scarlet haired woman leaned over a man. It looked as if she was desperately clutching to him, though she appeared nude by comparison to the male who wore an overcoat with a furred collar. The mistress of the house noticed his wandering, rust colored eyes. She sat across from him as he was at the other end of the table, Kokoa sat closest to Alina. Kokoa was now leaned over the table with her workbook open and pencil furiously clearing the marked questions. Tsukune had offhandedly wondered if all vampires were simply smart out of some insane genetic trait. His eyes narrowed slightly, but he then blinked and looked to Lady Akashiya.

"The painting is called _The Vampire. _It was done by Edvard Munch, 1893. A copy, of course... Quite suiting to our household don't you think?" The lady gave a fond, yet teasing smile.

Tsukune opened his mouth to speak, but the clatter of yet another set of pots intruded on the conversation. Lady Akashiya sighed and stirred her chilling cup of tea, as she had thought ahead to set up tea before her daughter began her... _womanly duties. _When Moka, her boyfriend and baby sister arrived home, nothing could have prepared her for the chill that raked through her spine. For parents the phrases "Mother I'm pregnant" or "Mother I'm leaving high school and eloping" would have had a far less deafening effect than "Mother I'm cooking dinner tonight", especially when the latter two could easily be solved by killing the factoring male, though it may work in this case as well, it is less favorable at the moment. She felt for the poor boy honestly. Lady Akashiya had yet to reconcile with the bentou Moka had made for her precious little hybrid, to kami she has to thank the boy is still alive, which only leaves the question "how?" unanswered.

While Kokoa angrily scowled up at Tsukune, who only played ignorant to her rage-filled glares, and the Lady minded her cup of tea Moka was left to her own devices in the kitchen. Kokoa wanted to intervene but the lady (much to her daughter's embarrassment) deemed the kitchen a danger zone. Inside of the kitchen, Moka sighed as she leaned on the counter and pressed the button for the rice cooker. The vampire stood back from the counter with pride. Her silver hair was tied back into a simple pony tail. A few silver strands had slipped from the neat tie and fell against her cheeks which would occasionally be brushed away in her noted irritation. All in all, she thought to herself, it had turned out rather well. She stepped back from her work and looked around. The pots were still smoking from her endeavors to keep fires from starting. The extinguisher, for aforementioned fires, stood discarded in the corner on the tile floor, broken from mishandling. The black nozzle was partially burnt and the metal tab had been completely ripped apart, which caused it to depressurize. The sink had been stopped up and murky, white water spilled over from Moka's previous attempts at washing rice. Said activity ended up with several broken pots from over scrubbing. The holes at the bottom of the cast iron pans were proof enough of her seemingly warranted vigor. Open cupboards displayed Moka's inability to properly locate the necessary pans that were for the currently baking slices of fish she had originally intended to flash fry. The attempt to speed up the cooking fish via flash frying ended with a grease fire. The white ooze from the battered and broken fire extinguisher sat piled in the pan like a tower of whip cream on the stove top. Her pristine white apron slathered in kami-knew-what. It had a strange brown hue. Moka looked at her apron with curiosity. She doesn't remember using soy sauce... though it smelled like fish sauce, which she was pretty sure she couldn't find.

The vampire proudly looked upon her accomplishments. It was not as bad as her mother made it out to be. By far the kitchen had been left in a a cleaner state than it had been with the bentou. Moka's mother swore there would never be another egg in the house after the incident with the tamagoyaki. With he duty done, all Moka had to do was plate the food, but where in kami's name did her mother keep the plates?

Lady Akashiya decided to help her daughter serve dinner, lest she run out of good plates. With dinner set everyone sat down for their meal. The silver-haired teen served the first portions. Moka then removed her apron and loosened her hair before she took her place at the table, on the space left of Tsukune. On one plate sat dry, over-baked fish with what could only be assumed as leeks sticking from the open mouth of the baked bass which looked horrifying now that some chunks had been cut out and served. Its insides were left ungutted, still boned. The bowls sat filled with hard, under-cooked rice over salted and served by the silver-haired hostess. The miso soup looked murky, and strongly smelled of ginger and wasabi. Strange chunks of black floated around the soup dish. Lady Akashiya and Kokoa looked to each other with pained expressions. Kokoa would stand as the first to be sacrificed. The young red-head lifted her bowl of rice into her palm and used her chopsticks to pick up a piece of what would no longer be classified as fish. Kokoa looked into the eyes of her aunt with fear. Akashiya nodded and assisted her niece by lifting her rice bowl and too took a piece of _protein _between her chopsticks. Both females remained frozen for several seconds. Moka looked on in worry. She had hoped this was marginally better than her last cooked meal. Akashiya and Kokoa looked to Tsukune who was already, quite calmly, eating. Moka's cheeks reddened with hope as she looked to mother and half-sister. Kokoa winced and motioned the piece of fish to Koumori who immediately sought refuge on his master's lap and away from the horrid foodstuff that seems to ooze with an unrecognizable stench. Kokoa squeezed her eyes closed and she and Lady Akashiya dove in and scooped a mouth full. In that same second both paused and opened their eyes. Moka looked to them, hopefully. The silver-haired teen knew Tsukune would not be the first to speak on the matter, he was simply like that. The newbie cook hoped their words would encourage Tsukune's.

"This..." Kokoa began. "tastes like crap onee-sama!" She finally managed to swallow what felt like glass shards running down her throat. "Are you _trying _to poison him, cause there's way easier methods to go about!" The vampire hacked and tried to down her miso to wash out the taste of leek and burnt protein from her mouth, only for her to start to choke on the what-could-be-assumed was liquid, soup.

"W-what Kokoa is trying to say dear..." Akashiya looked to Moka's ruby eyes, the hopefulness that filled her daughter's usually cold expression. Alina shook her head sadly. "When you look at me like that dear it makes it hard to lie to you..." The mistress paused and looked down to the food, then back to Moka. "And I _really_ want to lie right now..." The mother admitted.

Moka felt her heart twist. She sadly looked up to Tsukune who was still eating, but had yet to say a thing. He mentally went over the food's taste, smell and the time in which Moka took to prepare it. He watched Kokoa's blatant reaction, and even mused at the merit the lady of the house had in keeping truthful about the situation they faced. Moka looked at him with trepidation, he noted. He set down his bowl and chopsticks. The young hybrid took a sip of the miso to clear his throat before speaking. Moka clasped her hands together expectantly. Though his expression was empty, his eyes shone with approval. He gave a nod.

"It does taste like crap...but Moka's really improved." He smiled warmly with his usual, faceless mask. The young man picked his bowl back up and continued to eat. "I'm glad...Moka cooked for me." He smirked between mouthfuls.

In truth Tsukune had not had a homecooked meal in a long time. After having her bentou, he became hooked. His mother could never, had never been allowed to cook for him. He wasn't even sure if she would remember to make dinner for him. With his father gone his mother was still driven to habits. She would cook a meal for his father and leave his plate out, only to attempt and usher Tsukune upstairs to bed out of worry. He was not bothered by it. It wasn't her fault after all, but even with him gone she was still affected. Tsukune set down his bowl and set his chopsticks down. He felt that burning pain in his arm again. So long as he would feel these emotions that pain would always return. He felt wrong being unable to show proper thanks for what Moka will never understand was an immeasurable gesture for him. he could only give her hollow replies and practiced reactions. He looked to Moka who was about to start eating, but was stopped by his bored looking side-glance.

"Moka will make me a heart-shaped bentou right?" With sarcasm his ally, Kokoa choked (and this time not on the meal) and glared at the young hybrid.

Moka was frozen by his line of questioning. What would she say? 'Of course': sounded overly excited, but at the same time she had to be tact, and mindful right? Akashiya Moka could not verbalize a reply and found herself dumbly nodding in response. Tsukune smirked and returned to his meal. Moka watched as he slowly ate. He carefully scooped up mouthful after mouthful as if savoring a last meal. Moka lifted her chopsticks to her mouth and felt the stinging pain of glass on her tongue. The vampire's eyes widened and she shot a glance to her mother who pushed her rice bowl and fish away from her place.

"Too much salt in the rice neutralizes the herbs in the water..." The elder vampire made note as both of the younger girls gripped their stomachs.

Kokoa glared up at Moka who felt the annoying sting of ingesting over salted water.

"Y-you suck onee-sama." Kokoa groaned as her stomach churned with painful growls and stabbing churns.

"Shut up." Moka hissed back.

* * *

Mizore tried to turn away and run, fear of what Kotsubo may do to her flooded into her body.

"No! Hel-" She tried to scream but before her voice could reach the pitch of her panic Kotsubo was upon her and forced his hand over her mouth as he painfully gripped her thin wrist in his larger, tanned hand and pulled it behind her back.

"I told you I would make you _earn _your grade didn't I?" Kotsubo laughed as the kendo teacher easily overpowered the younger girl.

Mizore frantically struggled in his grip and tried to pull her face from his sweaty hands so she could scream, but she was in a sheer panic. Her lungs fought to breath and her mind struggled to find a way to save her. Mizore squeezed her eyes closed and her body shut its consciousness down and the maiden black out, if only to prevent herself from suffering any. Kotsubo chuckled and reached under the girl's school skirt and hooked his finger over her panties.

"What cute underwear Shirayuki, it suits your name sake." He chuckled darkly as he lowered the snow-white underwear down the unconscious maiden's thighs.

Katsubo laughed as he positioned himself against the snow-skinned girl. He watched lustfully as her chest would slowly rise and fall with each breath. the candy she always carried in her mouth and cupped in her cheek caused her to drool lightly down her chin. Mizore felt a strange sensation against her lower body. As her consciousness slowly returned, far beyond what the maiden wished, the young girl recalled her situation. Her body fought between flight and fight as she began to once against struggle under the man. Katsubo easily weighed her down. Mizore gasped sharply when she felt him press between her legs which were cold from the exposure to the air, but also damp from the natural reactions her body permitted against her well being. The kendo instructor held her wrists against the ground, but it was difficult to pin her on the smooth ground. Katsubo sneered and raised a fist to punch the girl in an attempt to knock her unconscious once again.

In the distance the tapping of light footsteps could be heard. Katsubo's head snapped up as his hand fell upon the pale lips of the sickly girl who tried to scream, but little more than a muffled shriek escaped the present block. The gymnasium doors where thrown wide open. Several figures stood in the shadows, but because of the darkness it was difficult to tell exactly how many. Tears flooded Mizore's eyes as she prayed to any one that would listen, that someone would see them in the darkness and stop the mad teacher. Katsubo considered calling out to the person, demanding why they were there, after all it was nearly pitch black and no one could see two figures back where they were. the snow-skinned fair could not be heard under his actions to muffle her so he was safe from being caught.

"Hey!" The annoyed male called out. "Who's there? This is school proper-" Katsubo's words were silenced.

Mizore called out again, but this time in shock. Katsubo's body stiffened and his eyes widened. it sounded like a stick being whipped against the air, at least from where the maiden lay. Even though it was dark, there was just enough light from the windows to make out the small hole between Katsubo's eyes and a viscous liquid that now flowed from the wound. It was obvious to the girl what had happened. As his hand loosened over her mouth she screamed. The gym teacher's now dead weight collapsed on the girl's much smaller frame. The figures at the doors fanned out, though two stood behind. The one closest to the door could be seen in the hallway's dim light. He was a pale-skinned male with strange colored eyes and silver, almost snow-white hair. The woman he stood behind turned her head slightly to whisper to him. He nodded and headed forward. The two figures that had previously left the gunner's side worked to roll the mass of male off the sobbing girl. Mizore continued to sob and struggle as the two, now obvious female assistants, sat her up and helped pull her underwear back into place. The woman still at the door slipped the still, literally, smoking gun, into the sleeve of her kimono. The wrap of silk she wore around her arms slipped slightly as she adjusted herself and brushed back a loose strand of pale, purple hair.

"Miz? Miz, calm down." A familiar voice called as the male figure crouched down beside the panic stricken maiden.

The male pressed the palm of his hand to the girl's cheek and gently hushed the frantic teen. "Shh, my little girl. We're here, relax." His voice was soothing and very relaxed, all considering the situation.

"O-otusan?" Mizore choked between sobs.

The pale-skinned teen blinked the tears from her eyes and in the darkness she could just barely make out the man's features. Strong cheekbones, but still very feminine and shapely. The man smiled and grunted when the frail framed female leapt into his embrace and sobbed into his shoulder. The girl's father continued to console her and scooped her up into his arms and off the cold floor. He glanced over to the other two women who sat on their knees with their heads bowed.

"You don't mind taking care of this, would you?" He asked as he smiled warmly.

The women bowed their heads deeply, foreheads nearly touching the now blood covered ground. "Of course young master." The pair said in unison.

The man turned away and made his way toward the door where the other woman stood. Mizore desperately clung to her father's frame and kept her face buried in the crook of his neck. The man looked to the woman and smiled.

"Should we go home now haha?" He questioned his young wife.

The pale skinned woman pulled her sleeve over her ruby painted lips and smiled wryly at the situation. her eyes had a green, almost crystal blue coloration and though her expression looked warm and motherly it belied a more ferocious mother bear instinct that allowed the deadly geisha to easily pull the gun's trigger.

"Of course outosan, let us tend to our little fairy."The mother seemed to have a cheerful, happy tone as she reached up and brushed the side of her now sleeping daughter's head.

Mizore was completely drained from the situation and would only later learn the reason of her parents' intervention.

Yakumaru-sensei had become worried when Mizore did not show up in the infirmary. The kind-hearted school nurse had gone about questioning students if they had seen the almost ghostly presence of the snow-fair maid. A number of times she was told that the young Shirayuki was seen in the presence of Katsubo-sensei. The sensei had heard rumors of the old kendo teacher. He would often exploit wealthier families to give the less athletically sound children a passing grade. Considering Shirayuki's state of health it was all too possible she was trying to find an easy grade. Worried the teacher called Shirayuki's parents.

Shirayuki Tsurara was a patient woman. She was known to hold the greatest geisha house in all of Japan. They were a wealthy family and a very traditional clan. Much of the Shirayuki clan still allows the marriage of cousins. Mizore's mother and father are cousins and were married to keep the Shirayuki blood line strong. Though the close inbreeding can cause problems occasional suitors are brought from outside the family, but because of Tsurara and Hakugin's strong blood they were married young. The young mother was dangerously protective of Mizore's well being. Yakumaru's concern sparked a great detest in the woman's chest. the thought that her daughter was dishonestly dealing with that man was falsified in her mind. Her precious and perfect daughter would never shame the house in such a way. Though her motherly way of thinking was admirable, it often left Mizore feeling burdened by the family name. Often the young maiden would be unable to act without her mother's consent, but she was a good girl and would never go against her family's, let alone her mother's will. Intentions were good, but the ways Tsurara went about it were strong and often dangerous. Their wealth did not simply come from their ability to do business as Geisha, but their ability to exploit the businessmen that came to their front door. In the underworld the Shirayuki's were well known and it was common knowledge not to cross the path of a Shirayuki female, especially the wants and needs of the House Head which depends on Shirayuki Tsurara to work in the shadows of the household for her. The Shirayuki Household was a powerful one and was said the rival the infamous Shuzen Household who was said to hold several shares within the one company the Shirayuki refuse to deal with: Fairy Tail.

Katsubo's body was never found and many assumed the hateful teacher transferred out of the academy, but there was no paperwork as such. It was as if the old kendo teacher vanished into thin air. The headmaster sat at his with fingers crossed under his chin. Ginei sat on the window sill with one foot against the frame and the other on the floor. He watched as students arrived for the day. The lycan sighed. His hands were deeply pocketed in his uniform pants.

"Katsubo was a prime suspect and he simply vanishes? All'a the surveillance data from yesterday night are all wiped out. The system all but crashed at 'round ten that night and ate up nearly five hours a recording. You ever heard sumthing like that?" The lycan questioned in half annoyance and half curiosity.

The robed headmaster smirked to himself and merely shrugged.

"_We'll look into it, but I'm sure Katsubo-sensei wasn't your only suspect in the paper trail._" The old principal chuckled. "_It seems anyone close to this money trail are killed. Kuyou was very close to discovering the culprit until an __anonymous__ tip alerted him to Aono's activities, which was your case, wasn't it Morioka?_" The sly headmaster chuckled.

The werewolf smirked and jumped off the window.

"Caught me red-pawed there. It is getting fishy. There's gotta bea mole somewhere in our system. I'ma call him in for help, see if he can't partner with Nekonome to flush out this mole. For now have Toujyou keep tabs on the kids, I can't watch my front and my back at the same time ya'hear?" The undercover student waved his hand and strode out of the office to head to classes for the day.


	35. Arrow Through My Heart

**Chapter 35: Arrow Through My Heart**

Dinner was unsatisfying for the vampires and left them hungry and in pain for a good while. Tsukune sat with the small family of vampire's in their living room as they sat off the achey pains and twisting cramps from ingesting purified water. The lady of the house occupied the dark, leather loveseat that sat to the left of the couch which faced the sitting room's television set. It was a somewhat old television, large, clunky not an overly fancy plasma or HD flatscreen as seen in many homes in this day in age. In fact the one thing about the Akashiya household, that made it quite unique, was its decoration and construction which seemed mixed between western and eastern design. The colors ranged from dull burgundies to earthy browns. The paintings that decorated the walls were dark and were all very subdued in color. Tsukune sat on the couch with his arms spread over the back. Kokoa had pushed her way between her beloved older sister and the hybrid that defiled her body. How dare he trick his beautiful and innocent onee-sama into committing such a lewd, public act. Moka was annoyed at her sibling, but dare she acted toward her innate _urge _to drop kick the heathen while her mother was watching them with a conspicuously amused eye. It was beyond the silver-haired teen why her mother found their quarrels entertaining, save for the possibility she was a borderline sadist. Moka glared at Kokoa from the corner of her eye. The emerald eyed vampire that did her best to dissuade Tsukune's vile poison from further infesting her sister's fragile mind she glared up at him, a dark grin on her face. Oh how Moka dreaded the calm smile to cross Tsukune's face as if he was happily oblivious with the pure _**hate **_in Kokoa's gaze. Tsukune had always been that way since they were young, perhaps long before, she could never be too sure with him. Seeing as they spent most their time apart in middle school save for the times he would come with her to the nurse's office, she had been so happy to see a familiar face going to high school. It was a somewhat fond memory.

_Tsukune was infinitely patient with her. As the vampire would nod off at her desk during lunch, Tsukune would take her by the hand and walk her down the crowded halls of whispering students. Ever since he had stood up for her she had noticed his presence more. He always kept to himself, and would only interact with he when he took her to the nurse. She felt special in his tender care, something he never showed anyone else. He would never react when others bullied him, more often than not that bothered the individuals who so desperately sought to overpower the boy, but that distant look in his eyes like nothing hurt him._

_After school one day the young hybrid had been beaten up by some of the male students. No one jumped in to stop them, not even the teachers who seemed equally disturbed by Tsukune's silence and threshold. His left eye had nearly completely closed and the knot on the back of his head was split open and bleeding. His hair was sticky from the patch of blood settling and drying in the late summer heat. Moka was gripped with fear. What if they … killed Tsukune? The concept of such an act through beatings was something she was painfully familiar with. The thought sent a pain to her chest and she felt guilted for not immediately running to his side as he had come to her rescue not long ago. She gripped her Rosary and swallowed a gulp of air. She had to defend him, even though she was weak and weird, Tsukune was the only one who stood up for her._

"_Leave him alone!" The pink-haired teen shouted and rushed to his side, trying not to use her strength, but her chose was misguided as the boys shoved her back and onto the blacktop. Moka grunted when she hit the floor and flt tears stinging her eyes as the pain stung her back. _

_Tsukune looked up to Moka. He could see the tears as they glistened at the edges of her emerald eyes. She had taken pity on him and come to his rescue, though uselessly, but he was nothing one would consider grateful. He felt a stab against his chest and he knew his old injuries from _that time _were bleeding, making is state out to be far worse than it was. Tsukune did not want Moka to get hurt, or what would have been the point in saving her to begin with? Tsukune sneered and pushed to his feet, holding his side as the pain from his emotions created an eddy of memories that cut into the sores that scarred his flesh._

"_That wasn't needed." Tsukune murmured. Some of the students began to whisper at his freakish stamina and tolerance for beatings. Many were afraid of it, while others admired it. "That wasn't needed!" Tsukune shouted above the whispering crowds which instantly silenced them. _

_Moka wiped her eyes and looked up to Tsukune as she held her hands to her chest. He staggered a bit. His vision started to blur as he found himself unable to cease his worry for the girl. If she was hurt it would be his fault, and if he passed out they would beat her up instead for interfering._

"_I don't need your help!" He did not want to see her hurt. "A girl isn't supposed to fight, a man is supposed to protect t-them." He staggered forward and passed out from the sheer pain of not his present injuries, but his past terrors. _

Tsukune does not well remember that day, but he awoke in the nurse's station. Moka had already gone home. He had been reasonably worried. It was not Moka's job to protect him. He was supposed to guard and care for her needs because she cared enough to pity his troubles. It was only a day before they graduated middle school. Moka was assured that Tsukune hated her, but that did not stop her from watching him from afar during the ceremony. She felt even more awkward and out of place thereafter which easily carried into high school where she stood out for her beauty and was far more wanted than hated in the new setting, but she did not want anyone, nor did she care for the selfish attention. How she missed Tsukune's divided attention. He would give sideways glances and 'hn.' in response, but you knew he was listening, even though he would not seem to take interest. She had been deathly afraid of going to the Gakuen. She did not want to be alone or suffer through school like she did back than, but when she saw that familiar face walking down the same path to their new high school she had been so excited and even _kissed _him, which had been wholly unexpected.

The silver-haired youkai stared into his eyes as his face was nothing more than an empty mask that did well to mimic emotions meant to be present, but were forced away as it caused him unimaginable pain. She wondered did it hurt every time she touched him lovingly? Every time her tongue ran across his warm skin, would he flinch? If she had known then what she knows now than perhaps she would have behaved a little more accommodating, at least while she was sealed as her true from had yet to accept his help or his companionship. The silver-haired teen did not trust that gaze on his face, regardless of her unquestionable loyalty to is heart and hopefully his body if he were to allow it. She fidgeted in her seat and crossed her legs at the uneasy feeling that welled up at the thought. Her mother was well aware of her unbridled affection for the boy, the kresnik sitting in her home. The kresnik was a natural enemy of the vampire. If there did exist everything in this world a true predator to every beast, than the kresnik was the only being to feed upon vampires and the only living creature a vampire would fear. Yet here sat her precious daughter who held nothing but admiration and _lust _for her so-proclaimed mate, but was it something, he, the enemy to her kind, accept? Or did the boy merely tolerate the teen? Kokoa seemed to be ill aware of the fate she was tempting, but the mother knew that if Tsukune showed any ill will toward her daughter or niece, she would step in and snap his neck, making sure there was no trace left of his existence. It was difficult to discern what the young man was thinking. His distant look was masked by his trained expressions and his energy was always so subdued one could easily mistake him for a human.

"So tell me, Tsukune." Kokoa growled, disrespectfully calling him to his first name. Moka was about to react in her indignation, how dare Kokoa call Tsukune so formally, but the words caught in her throat when she saw Tsukune's hand, which was settled behind Kokoa's head on the couch's spin, dismissively wave at her.

Tsukune smiled warmly at the young red-head vampire and inclined his so she would continue.

"How did you meet onee-sama?" Of course it was the younger sister's first course of action: to get a history. The more she knew of their relationship the more thoroughly she could destroy it. The teen was sure to lean close to Tsukune so he would feel as uncomfortable as possible. The small, brown-furred bat sat on his master's lap and glared up at Tsukune in seemingly distrust.

It amused Tsukune, to say the least. He smirked a bit and brushed his fingers against Kokoa's pigtails which hung over the back of the couch. The visual shiver and slight crease in her face from the unwanted contact was but the start. He did not like that the younger sister bullied Moka and got in the way. The emerald eyed teen seemed to believe she was protecting her sister, but in truth she was hurting her. Moka tried to openly deny their relationship, and well that just would not do.

"I've known her since middle school." The admittance made Moka's heart jump. She had been sure he had either not remembered her or hated her since that time. "In fact..." Tsukune's smirk widened as he leaned forward to Kokoa, it was a loving sort of smirk, but masked by his usual mischief.

"Tsukune!" Moka almost called out in shrill. The attentions of both her mother and sister now lay upon her. The hybrid allowed a faint smirk to pull on his lips. So she was embarrassed... how cute. Tsukune glanced up and lazily regarded his rather flustered mate. "D-do..." She had to think of something lest Kokoa learn more than she should.

Now as a vampire it was perfectly normal to take sexual partners to alleviate natural frustrations given she would take the necessary precautions, but to have a _mate _so soon was like getting married at sixteen. It was not something one did, especially when your parents were in charge of your life. Her mother was quite unperturbed by Tuskune's presence and her closeness to him, but it was not her mother she was worried about. Her father stood as one to be far stricter and his measures of parenting were oft border extreme, at least to her. There was no doubt in her mind he would forbid her mating so young, let along a _kresnik_! The supposed enemy to all vampires! Her youkai bubbled with rage at the thought. Tsukune was her mate, he was no danger to anyone, save his enemies!

"Do you want to see...my doll?" She nearly winced at her own failure. She was not a person who could think on the fly. She was much more capable when it came to critical thinking. Kokoa sneered and looked to her aunt who seemed unresponsive to the situation, as she was far more concerned with her novellas with their cheesy character relationships and _riveting _plot lines...

"What kind of crap is-" Kokoa began, but Tsukune shifted from his current position so he would lean forward to look to Moka.

"That sounds great Moka-chan!" He said with a warm, positively charming smile. "It's kind of embarrassing though... but since you love your dolls I would be glad to." He praised.

Oh how quickly did the urge to rip out his throat return to the tips of her fangs. He abided to her false story as she was clearly uncomfortable with Kokoa's line of questioning, but he also stood to tease her for her less than clever excuse. Tsukune stood and motioned for Moka to lead. The vampiress growled in her throat when she stepped passed the young man. Their shoulders bumped, which caused him to raise a brow. She strutted up the steps toward her room, but she glanced over her shoulder, back at him with a coy smirk. So she wanted to play games did she? Tsukune smiled warmly and followed her up the steps.

In the Shirayuki household Mizore had been bed ridden for several hours. She awoke to the gentle sounds of the old shishi odoshi fountain in the garden of her home. The running water filled the old, hollow tube of bamboo before it filled and tilted over, clapping a soothing, rhythmic tone again the stone it was settled upon. She had opened her eye to the familiar ceiling of her room. Her light blue futon comforter was tightly wrapped around her body, and though the shoji of her room was slid open so the cool air of the early winter night. Though the soothing cold rushed through her nose, her body felt constricted and overheated beneath the covers. She pushed herself into a sitting her position. Her back still her from being slammed on the floor so roughly, but she could only thank kami she escpaped with her virginity intact. Her room was a atypical of a traditional Japanese manor. Tatami mat floors lined the room end to end and her futon lay just in the center of the open floor. A small, low-end table sat against the wall where a few scrolls sat with a brush and ink. Shy normally practiced her writing there as it was a necessary skill for a Geisha, something she had to live up to being the _atotori_ of the household. It was necessary to be trained in not only the arts of writing, but music and dance as well. Geisha train for all their lives and work well into their nineties and are expected to train, constantly. Her family lived in the largest okiya in the _hanamachi _section of their hometown.

The white-skinned teen had little more than her black bra and underwear, yet she was still sweating. She was quick to throw off her covers and sit herself up. The shoji door of her room slowly slid open and clacked when it met the wood of the frame. Mizore looked up with her aurora-colored eyes. Her mother stood with one of the younger maiko with a tray in arm which was filled with food. Tsurara inclined her head and carefully pulled her length of kimono into her arm. She carefully took the tray from the young maiko, only to send her away to allow her time with her daughter. The mistress knelt down and set the tray in the room. She stood and stepped in only to kneel and slid the door closed, allowing it to gently close. Mizore watched as her mother picked up the tray and stood. The fair young atotori pulled a loose strand of purple hair, which failed to stick to her sweaty forehead, behind her ear. When her mother set the tray on her table, the older woman settled on the tatami floor.

A suffocating silence filled the abnormally tidied room. Even from a glance one could see that all of the young Shirayuki's items had a place. One could argue it was from her training, but this was her personal room where she did not have to constrain herself to the laws of her traditions.

"Will you tell hahau-e what happened?" Tsurara finally spoke up. By Mizore's reaction the young maiden was certainly not proud of doing what she had done, and that it was certainly more than what was originally perceived by outsiders.

She had to be patient. She was the doting mother after all. She could not allow her precious daughter to suffer alone. Tsurara reached her hand out to Mizore and patted her clothed lap. The young maiden looked to her mother in question. Tsurara inclined her head and smiled warmly. It was not something Mizore had wished to do. She had honestly wanted to earn her grade but with the excessive amount of time spent in the nurse's office it had made it nearly impossible to make up many of her classes, even with Nekonome sensei pitying her troubles it would not be enough to deal with her math and gym classes as those teachers had been stricter on her person.

Mizore squeezed her eyes closed and allowed the tears that had long since been threatening her eyes, flow freely against her pale cheeks. Mizore all but fell into her mother's embrace and sobbed. Who else could she cry to like this but her mother? No other gave her the comfort or understanding outsiders would not. Her affliction was real and it was painful. Had it been something she could ignore, she would gladly. Did people really think she wanted to stay inside all the time, did they assume that she wanted to refuse the company of others only to keep to the lonely and empty space of her room? As Mizore cried Tsurara gently brushed her fingers through the girl's long hair and hummed a sound from the girl's distant childhood. When Mizore calmed, and her breathing settled the elder mistress thought it best to bring up the situation which her school's principal had briefed her on no too long. The mistress had decided with her husband as to the best way to proceed with their decisions.

"Mizore..." her mother lovingly called and held her snow white angel's face in her hands. "This could, perhaps, be resolved, all considering if you are willing to accept the proposal for repenting your wrong doing." Mizore flinched, she knew she would have to be punished for her lack of discipline, but how would it be done?

Mizore sat up and placed her hands into her lap. She gave a semi assured not, indicating she was prepared for any punishment given. She deserved it for being so terribly inconsistent with her promise to do well in her studies in both school and her geisha training. Tsurara nodded at her daughter's conviction.

"You and a few classmates shall go into the inner cities and assist the less fortunate. There you will be degraded and learn to hold to your responsibilities and learn, indefinitely, to appreciate what all you take for granted here." She explained.

Although Mizore did not understand, this was her punishment for deviating from her word. She bowed and touched her head to the floor.

"I understand haha." Mizore flatly agreed. Tsurara nodded and placed her hand on the back of Mizore's head. With a soft smile she chuckled.

"I am sure you will do our family proud. You are a smart and dutiful woman. There is nothing that you will be unable to do if you put your mind to it." She encouraged.

Mizore sat up and smiled. She embraced her mother lovingly.

* * *

**(A/N: zomg glossary **

**shishi odoshi: the bamboo water fountains**

**atotori: daughter of a geisha**

**okiya: Geisha dwelling**

**hamachi: "flower towns" areas geisha occupy, most especially during their training.**

**Maiko: apprentice)**


	36. My Little Black Wings

**Chapter 36: My Little Black Wings**

A tiny, blue-haired teen sat atop the roof of her home as the dead of night carried over the youkai world. The bubbly succubus would ride the bus early in the morning to classes and often had to head to bed early, but on this night she was unable to sleep. Her thoughts were troubled by doubts.

Her home was located on the edges of a place known as The Cliffs. The territory was owned by Succubus and the tribe, though governed by the High Succubus, they were an independent group and typically did not run under any linear system of rule. They merely shared a common goal: to propagate their species. The title of High Priestess was given to a succubus whose Magic and Art of Seduction exceeded the levels of all others. Usually only a succubus of the age of 100 could ever hope for such power. The title offered them control of the choices made for the tribe's territory and to prevent the nearby warring packs of ookami from entering. A mountain secured one side of the territory, while across the acres of flatlands where the town was built upon. The world was governed by perpetual darkness, never did the light of day rise into their skies.

Kurumu was a member of the Kurono clan. They were descendents of some of the greater known seductresses in history such as Aphrodite, Cleopatra and Catherine the Great who managed to change the very dynamics of the former Russian Empire before being executed by the humans. She had quite the niche to fill, but her hopes of a harem came crashing down when she met them, more specifically _him._ Where Succubae were the masters of Dreamwalking, it seemed that Tsukune ruled the territory of her dreams. It was almost nightmarish in the way his visage easily traversed her domain.

The succubus home was a large, western styled castle which she shared with her extended family: cousins, aunts, and nieces. Many of her cousins her age had already mated and were pregnant with their first child. Kurumu was a little younger, but it was frustrating to see them so accomplished, and she had yet to even confess... Indeed, the young woman loved Tsukune from day one. The way he handled himself and spoke to her as if she was more than a mere sex object was mind boggling, and turned her senses into jelly. At first she surmised it was simply her hormones drowning her with need as she failed to comply with the basest of her instincts.

The roofs of the manor were a crystal green, matching the tended gardens below. The sky was clear and allowed the blanket of diamonds to shine at their fullest. Kurumu wore her nightie, and freely allowed her wings to hang out in the freedom of her home. The membrane that stretched between the appendage's fingers reflected the shine of the moonlight with a glossy finish that made the deep purple stretches appear as black as the sky. The night demon shivered as her silken fabric did little to fend her from the evening. She hugged her knees to her chest and tried to keep herself warm, and fend off the pangs of guilt that still wrecked her system.

Her cousins and aunts had all gave her _that_ talk. They each had their two yen on the perfect mate, or the right sized harem for someone her age, and their ideas on if it was okay to take a man in his sleep, as his subconscious consent is enough for a Succubus to do so, as is written in Cultural Law, which passes onto the Upper Laws kept on Youkai by society. But she did not want that. What was worse was her mother had nothing to say about the situation.

He had touched her, held her, embraced her and spoke to her with his calm, asserting voice. He was a man like no other, and she had seen many a men come and go in her short few years on this earth. She had been caught in a web of her own karma. It was he who had come to her rescue, had held her and told her it was okay while she cried.

Feeling Tsukune's warm arms wrapped around her body was like a drug. His touch placed you on a wall that lay against a cloud. His soft skin, textured skin and his hard, contoured muscles put you between a paradoxical sense of touch. Your body felt ice cold against his heated skin. The smell of his scent was sweeter than any chocolate she has ever indulged herself in. Everything came into light, but without him it was like being sucked into space. An infinite swirl of stars that never seemed to cease. You were pulled, twisted and left to freeze on the weightless feeling of falling you are embraced by when you're released.

She wanted nothing more than to have that again. Instead all she had were her dark wings to wrap around her shoulders. She sighed as her tail swayed from side to side, brushing against the weathered roof tiles. The feeling of her soft cheek pressed to her smooth cheek was her only substitute.

* * *

At first the vampire thought the male was only teasing her, but as the couple made their way to the steps and followed Tsukune as he casually continued up the steps, she had hoped for intervention. No, kami, that was too much to ask wasn't it? Her mother did not lift a hand to stop it, nor had she raised a voice at the inappropriate behavior. Kokoa was another story.

"How can you trust him?" The moment the couple rose and strode toward the steps the younger sibling could no longer stew in her indignation, it was bad enough cramps still twisted her stomach out of shape. The occasional growls of her intestinal track turning in on itself was easily heard over Lady Akashiya's novellas. It was some cheesy love story about a handsome man chasing after an average woman who is in love with her brother, who has an extraordinary talent to woo women of all kinds.

The lady's only response was a snort. Her mother was quite comfortably curled on the couch with a throw pillow in one arm and a remote in her other hand. She was settled in her house kimono and her hair loosely pulled back in a ponytail. Moka narrowed her eyes at her knowledgable mother. She was truly supportive of this! She was not like her other self! Reserved unlike when she was sealed, but more aggressive and likely to behave to her whim's temptations if given enough push, and her boyfriend was quite the push off the cliff. It was something the hybrid relished in more often than not. Moka glared up at said fiend who feigned ignorance. He was quick to turn his smirking glance from the silver-haired youkai and continue up the steps. Moka stomped the rest of the way up.

The two soon arrived in her room. Moka slammed her door closed in defiance of her mother's leniency. Most mothers would scold their daughters for even playing the _idea_ of asking a boy to her room. Yes she had done it while sealed once... but she could honestly not recall the time they spent. It had been his birthday and she had been in his embrace. She leaned back against her door and stared at the beige carpet that kept her floor warm even in the throws of winter. She heard her bed squeak as a foreign weight settled itself upon the spring loaded mattress.

"What do you think you're doing!" The vampire's voice broke at the force of her near-shriek. Her face was scarlet and her fingers dug into the wood of her door. The wood curled against her nails like the skin of a tomato.

Across the room, on the vampire's perfectly smoothed out quilts laid Tsukune. The hybrid had his arms folded behind his head, looking rather relaxed. Moka looked around for something to throw at him, or at least something to distract her from the tightening in her chest. She rushed over to her bed and glared down at Tsukune, only for her intimidation attempt to be thwarted by two very interesting facts. Her brows scrunched at the thought as the silver-haired youkai fought not to smack her fist into her forehead. The first being his eyes were closed, and the second, his shirt was unbuttoned. Though not by much, it was still enough to see the line of his pectoral muscles. She could see the light lines of his scars running across that perfect skin of his. The youkai unconsciously ran her tongue over her lips, her throat suddenly dry.

"Something wrong Moka-chan?" That teasing tone did well to piss her off. There wasn't even a middle ground with him. She went to abashed lusting for his flesh to wanting to rip out his throat!

The hybrid knowingly smirked, easily tasting the youki that radiated from her body. It was a beacon to all others within the vicinity, but Tsukune was like a moth to the flame. He opened his copper colored eyes and looked up to the incensed vampire with a questioning smirk. Moka seemed to relent her threatening gaze. Something had come to mind. Being alone, and having a moment of peace, a the least when concerning disruptive noise.

"Ne, Tsukune?" Moka called out as she rubbed at her arm. Tsukune opened his eyes more fully and looked to his mate with his usual stoic expression. Around her he had no need to falsify emotions he did not have, or at the least had no use exerting as it caused him great distress.

Many things had been chewing at her thoughts for a while now. She had lost Tsukune because of her carelessness and her pride. He took what she could only imagine was a sickening amount of pain during his battle with Kuyou, but that had not been the only time he...hurt. She did not want him to become pained because of her selfishness, but the girl inside of her craved the answer that burrowed deep into the recesses of her heart.

She sighed and settled herself on the edge of her bed, Tsukune shifted and sat himself up. She brushed down her skirt, having yet to change out of the school's uniform. Tsukune had removed his jacket, and it now lay at the edge of her bed by her collection of stuffed animals and dolls. He reached out and laid his hand against her leg to shuffle her closer until her hip touched his. She was facing her door, and Tsukune faced the end of her bed, back against her pillows which leaned against the headboard of the bed's metal frame. Her velvet curtains were drawn over her window. Her desk, which sat under the window was neatly lined with her workbooks and other schooling materials.

She blushed at the superficial contact, surprised enough to simply move along with his commanding motions. She looked away from his wandering eyes. She placed her hand over the one on her thigh and tried to move it, but he refused to obey her silent request. There was no doubt he would always get what he wanted from her. She gripped his hand at the comforting thought. He would always act strong for her, but that was the problem! She did not want to be the source of his pain, she had caused him enough.

She felt his hand brush along the bare skin, the hem of her skirt doing little to bar his invasive fingertips from reaching higher on her leg. The situation had quickly changed direction, but perhaps it had been his intention all along. Did he know what she wanted to ask?

She moaned softly when the warm pad of his thumb pressed against her inner thigh where he continued to draw circles on that one spot. Kami how did he know that spot? If only he would press his lips right there. The vampire groaned and slowly inched her hips toward the wandering fingers. Her eyes fluttered opened as she looked down to Tsukune. The mischievous glint in his eyes was enough of a response to her previous queries and ponderings. He began to chuckle. The silver-haired youkai narrowed her eyes in irritation. She had fallen into the feeling and assisted his massage by moving her hips against his hand. He looked amused in his own, bored, sort of way.

"What is it no—ah!" The vampire called out in surprise when the young man pulled her into his lap. She looked into his dark eyes her tense feelings fading into the background of her thoughts as his loving feelings poured into her heart.

It didn't matter it seemed. She would have no say in it either way and somehow she was alright having this male, this only male, dominate her heart with his love and affection. Moka calmed and sunk herself onto his chest, relinquishing all she had to him. She felt his hand draw up her leg and under her skirt until he reached her hip. His strong hand gently caressed her smooth skin. Her ear lay pressed directly against his skin, just upon his sternum. She snaked her fingers along his school shirt. She nervously bit down on her pink lips, face flushed with both the embarrassment and heat of the situation. He did not seem concerned as she unbuttoned his shirt.

Her senses were assaulted with his scent and the sight of his scarred skin. She felt a shiver trail down her spine when Tsukune's fingers came into contact with her clothed shame. She felt his face brush against her silk-soft hair as his ministrations became stronger. The demoness could only press her face against his chest and fight the cries he elicited from her person. Pathetic mewls and whines were not worthy of one such as her, but to be turned into puddy by a simple touch. Moka's nose burned with a familiar scent. She opened her eyes, having shut them so she could better concentrate on her breathing.

Along Tsukune's chest his scars had begun to bleed. This was what Moka had been afraid of, what she wanted to ask him, but it was more than clear such activities made even him _feel_ something. Even though she was proud that she could make her listless male emotional, it also was a horrible fact that she caused him pain by simply loving him. Tsukune had caught her staring eyes and came to the conclusion that he had not approved of her just watching. He shifted his left knee so Moka was forced to inch closer out of the sheer need to feel his hand against her.

"Kami, uhn!" Came her strangled groan when Tsukune snaked his fingers beneath the restricting cloth to his prize. Her hands gripped against his forearms and wrinkled the black fabric. Her hips pushed frantically into his touch as she drowned herself in his deliciously addictive scent. Tsukune leaned his head in close to her ear, all the while trailing his cheek along her soft hair.

"Don't you want to taste it, Moka?" He smirked at the sound of her rhythmic groans. She fought so hard not to want aloud, but her hip thrusts were a contradiction to her cravings. She nodded desperately, unable to articulate intelligible words. "You do?" he chuckled. "I'm touched." His teasing voice made the hairs stand up on her neck.

"Please." She begged as a groan broke her voice as Tsukune continued to please her. The vampire leaned her face toward his chest and moaned as she brushed her warm tongue against his bleeding scars. The flesh's texture was markedly different from his neck. She was sure she was addicted to every inch of him. His blood was deliciously scented, and made her head buzz with excitement.

* * *

"How could you let him up there!" Kokoa was beyond infuriated, but the Lady of the house continued to watch her shows as the smaller vampire, who still ailed from dinner, paced in place.

The young vampire growled and twisted her fingers against the fabric of her strawberry colored shirt. It was a casual piece of clothing that had strawberry printed on it, but it was white and drained of color. The kanji printed on the shirt read: I love red, with two disembodied fangs hanging over the fleshy fruit. It was troubling to tell whether the action came from her unnecessary anger or aching stomach.

Koumori sat perched on the back of the seat that Kokoa had been occupying. He watched as she circled about, the poor bat unable to bare the motions and fell dizzy upon the seat's cushion. Lady Akashiya was calmly sat in front of the television on the couch. She seemed to be tuning the younger one's complaining out. Kokoa narrowed her eyes at her aunt. She was just going to ignore the situation?

"I'm going to stop them if no one else will see how wrong it is for onee-sama to be with a boy!" The younger vampire stormed up the steps without thinking. Lady Akashiya sighed and shook her head. Kokoa would not learn until she was throughly beaten to within an inch of her life. The lady sighed and turned up the volume on the television, her only company was the tiny bat, watching the screen. Kou knew better than to get involved, it would most likely end with his pain.

Kokoa stomped up the hardwood steps. Her black socks shuffled against the hall's runner causing some strands of her red hair to stand on end. She reached the door and grabbed the handle. Unfortunately she gave herself a small shock when the accumulated static jumped objects.

Inside the room Tsukune had heard the surprised squeak of the stalking chibi vampire. He was always alert to his surroundings and at the first sign of intrusion he removed his fingers. Moka cried out in despair at the loss of contact. She had been so close...but to what? Moka bumped her forehead against her mate's chest and cursed silently at him, which caused him to chuckle softly.

"Ah-ha!" Kokoa shouted as she kicked open the door, only to find Moka punching her fist listlessly against Tsukune's chest. Her cheek was smeared with blood and his arms were folded behind his head. He glanced back and raised a brow.

"Hey Kokoa-chan..." The young man raised a falsely curious brow.


	37. Responsibility

**Chapter 37: Responsibility**

Kokoa was horrified. From where she stood, her sister's blood-stained lips were enough proof of her indecent relationship with the hybrid. How vile, how...how beneath them! And with that _smug_ creature! It was one thing after another. First at the park now in the very bed Moka slept? Had her sister no shame! She sat atop the male like some sex-driven succubus looking for a quick score! Her face was dusted by the shame of her lust-filled feeding. What was worse was that the male lay beneath her precious sister, so accepting of his fate. He had no dignity as a man. She knew her sister was naïve, but to think she so lacked any grace as a woman of their standing. The younger sister blamed her father. Sealing away her strong personality obviously had negative connotations on her true self. She has been driven to a instinct driven _whore_!

"Have you no sense of responsibility?" The red head shouted, her voice carrying to the down stairs sitting room. Kokoa was red faced from both rage and embarrassment for even being related to Moka at this moment. "You call yourself a vampire?" Kokoa bore her fangs, daring her sister to deny her current state.

Moka hissed and pulled her lips back over her pristine fangs. She was quite _sick_ of her baby sister. No matter Kokoa was but a year younger that just made her spoiled and useless when it came to matters of real life! Moka was ready to lunge at her sister, but she felt Tsukune brush his warm hand against her right thigh. She was still straddled on his chest and lowered her ruby gaze to her boyfriend, who once again carried that tell-tale expression. Though he was still looking back toward the door at Kokoa, his eyes flickered with a familiar sense of superiority. She brushed her pink tongue against her lips and cheek, cleaning off the delicacy that was her Tsukune.

"Maybe I should go..." Tsukune nervously spoke as he let out a chuckle and sat himself up. Moka's eyes widened as she was shuffled from her warm perch onto the cold sheets of her bed. She looked up to Tsukune with the innocent gaze one's cat would give them as you turned your back to them.

Tsukune stood and rubbed the back of his neck as he slowly approached the door. Kokoa, at this point, was viciously growling at the male. She dared him to venture too near just so she would have a reason to attack him. Any little brush, any little bump... Moka watched Tsukune carefully. Though he slowly drifted toward the door she worried he would take Kokoa's dare. He was like that. He was a strong, proud male that could not be challenged, at least in her mind.

She watched him, her body filled with anger at her sister, but her heart filled with lament of him having to leave. It was true he could not simply stay over, that was just...awkward, at least for her true self. Perhaps if she was still sealed she would begrudgingly allow it as she once did on his birthday. Nothing would change her desperate wish for him to stay at her side at all hours and seconds of the day. Kokoa seemed to make it impossible for anything to progress in their relationship. She was so close, though her ignorance as to the fact of what it may have been was obvious.

Tsukune inclined his head in apology as he walked passed the younger teen. A smirk pulled back over his lips as he stepped passed Kokoa. He shuffled his hands into his pocket and lowered his head slightly so his lips almost brushed against the young vampire's ear. Kokoa froze as she felt fear grip her heart. She had not sensed it until he was inches from her form, but a threatening aura dripped from the hybrid's form. Her eyes deadlocked with the ground as he whispered into her ear. She wanted to attack him, swing. That is what her trained abilities had told her, but her instinct urged her to concede and to dare not make a move toward the male.

_He would kill you._

The words buzzed through her ears just as Tsukune's voice struck her heart.

"_Don't interfere with me little girl because I might just find myself having to put you in your place as well."_ Tsukune looked up and waved at Moka as he left the room, brushing past Kokoa nonchalantly.

Moka's brows furrowed. She had not heard, nor had she really recognized the fact that Tsukune whispered to Kokoa, but she was not so stupid as to ignore what had just occurred. Kokoa froze as a look of fear painted across her typically scornful features. Moka worked to crawl off her bed, but she hesitated when she felt her wet underwear brush against her skin. She squeezed her eyes shut.

_How embarrassing...ew._

The silver-haired demon thought as she forced her body to move and ignore the disgustingly sticky aftermath of Tsukune's attentions. She forced the heat in her cheeks down and stepped her foot onto the carpeted ground. Moka crossed the room to where Kokoa stood, still petrified and marinating in her own horror. The emerald eyed youkai slowly turned her head up to face her blood-eyed sister. Kokoa's brows furrowed as she shook her head at Moka.

"W-what is he?" The young teen questioned, well aware of the fear that coursed her body, and absolutely disgusted by it. She felt as if she wanted to throw up, but her throat was dry and she struggled to even swallow. "Onee-sa-aaah!" Kokoa shouted when Moka kicked her.

The elegant older vampire had dropkicked Kokoa clear out of her room into the wall of the hall that stood opposite of her bedroom entrance. The crash shook the house, the wall around Kokoa's now embedded body peeled, cracked and crumbled. Tsukune buttoned up his shirt and made his way down the steps, ignoring the initial crash that rocked the steps. The second crash though made him trip, so he staggered the rest of the way down to where the Lady of the house stood. He looked to her with a nervous grin, brushing his head in habit.

The lady stood with her arms under her chest as she rose a questioning brow at him. Tsukune chuckled. "Thanks for having me...I think Kokoa-chan made Moka mad..." He feigned his blame in any of it.

Lady Akashiya nodded in disbelief and smiled. "Well it was nice having you Tsu-chan. Let your mother know she is free to visit anytime as well." She ushered the boy to the genkan where he settled down to put on his shoes. He stood and turned to face Moka's mother with a slight bow.

"I'll let her know!" He responded, being the good son he was. Tsukune and Lady Akashiya looked up when the girls shouted and crashes followed thereafter.

"I should go stop them before they tear down the upper floors..." Lady Akashiya sighed and looked to Tsu when he opened the door to leave. She raised a brow when he paused mid-step. He looked to the ground and turned his head to 'face' the lady.

"Akashiya-san...?" Tsukune began, to grab her attention. She leaned her weight on her left leg.

The fabric of her yukata slipped away and revealed her cream white leg. She rolled her eyes and looked off to the side. "There is no need to worry Tsu-chan. Love is immeasurable." He looked to her and she gave an affirming nod before she kindly waved her hands to shuffle him out the door. "Go on now, it's getting late." Tsukune nodded and left the home.

Lady Akashiya waited until the door closed before she turned and made her way toward the steps. She pulled her lips back into a smile. "Moka~Kokoa~" She sweetly called in a sing-song voice that rang like the harp of an angel.

Outside Tsukune made his way to the end of the block. He stopped, as he always did, and looked to the left and right. When he looked ahead he was met with the sight of Inui Jyunya. He was still in casual wear: a collared jacket of teal color and a grey shirt beneath it. He wore black, baggy jeans that were belted stylishly in several places and balled his fists into the pockets. Tsukune raised a confused brow when Inui smirked as Tsukune crossed to head toward his street.

Back in the Akashiya household Kokoa and Moka had locked themselves in Moka's room. The Lady of the house stood on the other side of the door. "Girls..." She calmly beget. "Open the door." She laughed at their silly antics. "I'm not mad." She said concerning the destruction the pair caused in their little sibling romp.

The two had gone through and into wall. They had taken out door frames and a good chunk of the banister. The girls had froze when they heard, more like felt the daiyoukai ascend the stairwell. Their flee instincts kicked in and they rushed into the closest room to barricade themselves. Kokoa held he doorknob and Moka had her weight pushed against the door.

"T-that's okay hahau-e. We're getting along now." Moka assured as her mother's youki pounded viciously at the door.

"Thats r-right!" Kokoa agreed as she trembled against the intimidating burn of youki.

"Oh really?" She smirked as she settled back her dark strength. "That's wonderful! In that case Kokoa is going with you to the Witch's Ranch together." She announced with a happy voice that one could easily mistake her from giving you a choice.

"But hahau-e!" Moka tried to argue, but when a hole was punched into the door and her mother peered her ruby eyes into the knocked out wood she raised a questioning brow, a daring brow.

_Are you going to question your mother?_

The eyes glared in wonderment. Moka looked to the floor where Kokoa passed out. The tiny fiend could no longer handle the pressure and her mental fortitude shattered.

"Nothing haha..." Moka reappraised her death wish. Alina clapped her hands together at the finality of the decision.

"Wonderful!" She said and skipped back downstairs. Moka let out a sigh and sunk to the floor. Now how would she spend time with Tsukune if Kokoa was there constantly being a pain in her a- unless that was her mother's plan? Was she being an adult about the whole situation concerning her and Tsukune finally?

Back outside: Koumori had fluttered out of the house to perch in a tree overlooking Moka's window so he could keep an eye out for his master, who had seemed to fainted for one reason or the other. Another nosebleed perhaps? The little bat let out a squeak to call to Moka and Kokoa, but the sounds of talking males caught his attention, for one of the voices belonged to his master's self-proclaimed enemy. The bake-bake bat hung upside down on his perch, but even when perched on the old oak's highest branch, the twists and curls of the leaf-filled arms did well to distort his point of view. The brown bat spread his purple wings and dropped from his perch. He was quick to right himself with manic flaps of his membrane-covered appendages and hovered his way toward Tsukune and the other male who seemed to be in the midsts of confrontation.

"Inui, is that you?" Tsukune questioned, feigning ignorance, or perhaps fear in this case as he pulled his hands to his chest, as if regretting his earlier mocking now that he has come to face the youkai male alone.

Inui was more than pleased, and more than pissed. The little flogger had humiliated him in front of Moka. He was going to kill the half-wit of a Familiar and take the silver-haired bishoujou for himself.

"You little clod, I'm going to pound your stupid head into the ground." he punched his fisted hand into his open palm at the gesture, being sure to hold a killing intent over the weaker male. Tsukune backed down, slowly circling so his back now faced the direction of his home.

"Can't..can't we talk about this Inui-san? I don't...I don't want to cause conflict with you." He assured in a trembling voice as he gave nervous glances over his shoulder.

Inui smirked. Without his vampire the twat was useless and utterly hapless. "Get ready to die!" Inui pulled back his fist and pulled all his weight and youki into the punch, sending it directly into Tsukune's chest.

* * *

In the Sendou household it was the late eve. Yukari had eaten dinner with her family and had a few magic lessons from her mother and father before she was sent to the bath, as she took one every eve before bed. But Yukari was in no way ready to sleep. Her young, perverted mind was riddled with the worries of her high school life. Her room was silent, only the sounds of the spring rains beat against her window. She lived in the human world, much farther from the school than Tsukune and Moka.

Yukari sat in front of her vanity and obsessively looked over her body in the nude. Her room was lit by a magical floating paper lantern shaped like a pumpkin gourd. She had a small metal bed that was intricately welded with artifact designs twisted out of the metal bars. Her witch's cap sat slung over one of the bed posts, her cape hung over the headboards bars. She had simple white sheets which were printed with black stars and crescent moons. On the witch's vanity sat several vaguely labeled vials of multicolored magic potions. Her wand floated beside her as she groped at her nearly non-existent chest and sighed at her tiny figure. In fact she needed to stand upon the chair of her vanity to even view her body in the large mirror.

The loli's brows pressed down into a frown. What kind of girl did Tsukune like? It was even harder to tell what kind Moka liked. She jumped off the chair and cutely hopped toward her dresser drawers. She shuffled around for her pajamas. Once she was able to locate them she looked to them with disgust. Why did her parents insist on buying her such _adorable_ outfits? She highly doubted someone as sexy as Moka or Kurumu wore baby pajamas! She practically nosebleed at the image of Moka wearing nothing but a pair of red, lace thongs.

Snug in her jammies the ebony haired witch hopped onto her bed and held out her hand. Her wand floated into her palm and the young girl _hummed_ at the choices before her. Her walls were soft magenta color while her floor rug was a soft grey. The witch's mauve eyes danced about the plentiful vials in her possession. It than hit her.

_Perhaps Tsukune-san doesn't realize he loves me desu!_

Of course! It was so obvious! Tsukune seemed to be devoid of any and all emotions! She jumped off her bed and rushed over to her vials. She ducked beneath the vanity and pulled a large, ceramic jar from beneath and set it atop. She set her wand aside and began to pour specific potions into the pot. She poured in the last vile, which was a putrid green sort of color.

_POMPH!_

Smoke erupted from the small vile and Yukari waved her tiny hands to clear the obstruction. She laughed in a maniacal tone, but the twelve year old sounded too precious to make such a wicked sound.

"Behold the HoreHore-kun!" The tiny witch announced as she held up the jar with pride.

Suddenly a pounding came from beneath her floor, causing her to jump. Her parents were downstairs watching television. Yukari's mother heard the noise her daughter was making and it was long passed her bedtime! She had banged her broom against the ceiling to call her to attention and scold her with her motherly silence.

"N-no mama! I'm not making potions! Oyasuminasai!" She quickly plugged up the jar and stuffed it in her schoolbag before hopping into bed. She giggled to herself. She would save the jar until just the perfect time than she can pull Tsukune's true feelings to the surface. The thoughts were enough to send the witch into a euphoric sleep.

Tsukune grunted as he was pushed back by the punch. His chest heaved as he turned to raise his head at the attacking male, but as soon as Tsukune tried he was caught in the face by the youkai's left hook. A cut formed on the boy's lip from the sheer impact of bone and flesh against his fat and flesh. Tsukune looked up and tried to strike back, but it was of no use as Inui easily caught his fist and pulled Tsukune's arm down. He pulled the male close and twisted the limb so it painfully folded behind Tsukune's back.

Tsukune neither winced nor screamed in pain. This confused Inui. Did the idiot black out already? The larger, light haired male leaned forward to look but found his face at the wrong end of Tsukune's elbow. Inui gripped his face and staggered back, holding his jaw.

"Sonva..." But the larger demon was unable to finish his sentence before he began to choke. He felt something tighten around his throat and gripped down at a...string? He tried to pull it, grab it but the substance seemed to slip between his fingers.

His dark eyes followed the red string toward its source. Tsukune held it against the tip of his finger and pulled the digit back, pulling the strong of blood tighter. Inui gasped, but it only worked to tighten the line of blood being controlled by the user. Tsukune brushed his tongue over the wound on his lip. It was clean of the blood it earlier spilled. His chocolate eyes gazed into Inui's lighter ones.

"That hurt..." The boy spoke with an emotionless gaze. "Shall I return in kind or perhaps something more clever?" he mused as a smirk pulled back over his lips.

The string of blood began to drip and slowly grew into a rope of blood. Tsukune wrapped his hand around the rope as the strong around Inui's neck began to drip, expand and lasso around his body. Tsukune pulled the demon to the concrete floor and dragged him away into the night.


	38. Moral Imprisonments

**Chapter 38: Moral Imprisonments**

Tsukune did not return home until the late evening. He was washed with guilt when he had found his mother had been waiting up for him. She had turned to him, eyes lit up in relief. Had she worried? What a terrible son he was to worry her needlessly. As he ushered her to bed she explained her worry.

"I thought perhaps you caught your father on his way home from work." She responded. "You know how he can be after a day." She insisted, as Tsukune held her arm and led her into the bedroom she now slept alone in.

"Mother...father left remember?" He was gentle with his words. Perhaps she had forgotten, or blocked that immediate time away as he wished he could perhaps do. He felt her freeze, and he too halted.

He held her arm, eyes turned to the floor in shame. He wore only his black school shirt. It was a bit torn and dirtied, but it was difficult to see in the dim hall lights, but his mother noticed everything. Perhaps she choose to say nothing as a simple 'Oh.' escaped her mouth in revelation of the situation. There was a heavy silence in the air. It whittled away a little bit of Tsukune for every second to pass.

"Will you be staying after school tomorrow?" She finally spoke up. Tsukune looked up to her with a genuine smile, a smile only his mother was able to invoke from the boy.

"If it's alright with you mother." He granted as a pain slammed into his chest, but still he held the smile for her. Kasumi smiled and nodded.

"I'll make your favorite dinner..." His mother said with a gentle smile. Though it was not a true smile, there were specks of one hidden deep. It would take time, he understood. He kissed his mother's hand.

"Oyasuminasai kaasan." Tsukune watched as his mother crossed her room toward her futon. "Oyasuminasai Tsukune..." She returned as Tsukune gently slid her door closed behind him.

The next morning the school was a buzz with rumor. Tsukune and the girls were at the lockers changing into their school shoes. Whispers hovered around them and eyes locked onto their passing forms. Yukari was happily humming and placed small bag into the tiny locker. With her mind swirling about the possibilities she saw in her experiment. As for Moka and Kurumu they felt a bit surrounded, Moka was mostly pissed. She hated that the others seemed to have lost their fear of her, though they saw her mate as a frightening form, of which she was brutally proud of, they needed to learn their place. She sneered and shot glares at any form she caught staring at her.

Kurumu stood close to Tsukune, seeking to hide herself from the unwanted attentions. She felt uneasy, and her heart would race when she stood by Tsukune. The succubus was still flooded with the thoughts of the night before. She had barely gotten any sleep, though that suited a night creature just fine sometimes. Her amethyst eyes watched as Tsukune moved. He seemed sealed off, but it was quite normal. She had not noticed it at first, his inborn nature. His emotions were sealed away and he wore a full suit and mask to hide from the world. Often people would walk passed him, unnoticed, until one of them would come up to him. She would have walked passed him as well, if it had not been for the attentions Moka had given him. It was as if he did not wish to exist, but now that the succubus has grown to know the male she can sense that he is holding something deep within himself. She was not sure if it was to protect his heart, or theirs, but there was something inside of Tsukune that made the temptress...want him.

Mizore had been allowed to come to school the next day. No one was any wiser to the events that occurred the day before between her and Kotsubo, and there still stood no trace of the old teacher. The ice-skinned maiden smiled warmly at the young man and his friends. They seemed to be alright. She reached into her hoodie's pockets and pulled out a lollipop which she quickly unwrapped. The purple-haired teen brushed her pink tongue over the candied orb so she could absorb the flavor fully. She popped the candy into her mouth and rolled it into her cheeks before she headed off to the nurse's office. Maybe today she would sit in on math class, if only to observe the group and young man more. He seemed to garner the respect of the girls, even the younger one who seemed no older than twelve and currently clung to the male's leg in affection. The young geisha giggled and turned to walk off, almost a skip in her step if not for her slow, shuffling gait.

Moka turned to face Tsukune when the sound of his laugh graced her ears. How ever fake it was, just hearing his voice made her youkai buzz, and grow drunk with the knowledge that what she heard, was _hers._ She looked over her male like he was her own personal blood bag, how she wished that were the case. She bit down on her lip as her ruby eyes traced her mate's outline. He had a lazy sort of stance; he stood slightly hunched and leaned his shoulder against the lockers as he spoke to Kurumu, who was looking up to him with bright eyes and clasped hands. She was talking about cookies or something... That was another thing the vampire noticed. He had a healthy height to him and such wild settled hair. The way he would look down to her would make her shiver, because when he looked down at you, he did so with authority.

When a soft moan escaped the vampire's lips the group's low, hushed talk faded away as their heads turned, with scrutinizing glances, poised in question at the vampire. It seemed she did not notice their stares. Kurumu blushed a bit as Yukari put her little hand over her mouth.

"Moka-san is having such naughty thoughts so early in the morning." The ebony-haired witch mused. Kurumu pursed her lips as she tried not to laugh out.

"She's turning into a dirty old man just like you Yukari..." Kurumu snickered when the witch shot her a glare. There began their morning ritual. Boob gropes, name calling, among the like. Tsukune raised a brow and and leaned his full weight on the locker.

Moka was apparently lost in her thoughts. The hybrid would smirk as his rust colored eyes would glint with a hint of mischievousness. His ears caught the loud calls of students outside as Kokoa pushed her way onto campus like the brute she was. Oh Tsukune would have some fun... He slowly edged toward Moka and leaned his forearm on the locker over her head. The vampire blinked from her thoughts and looked up to those glittering copper eyes. Tsukune stared at her, imploring the teen to stare into his eyes, entrapping her.

"Moka..." He began slowly. Kokoa slammed the glass doors open, students jumping out of her way. She had knocked out two males who had tried with all their worth to hit on the first year. Tsukune's smirk mentally widened when he felt the red head's fiery gaze burning against his skin. "Dinner was great...so was that after dinner snack." Moka would have collapsed if not for the fact her back was leaning against the lockers.

Kokoa roared and lunged at Tsukune, who stepped back, to Moka's regret, and launched right passed them where she slid against the ground and spun, only to launch blindly. Koumori the bat was hanging upside down in a rafter watching with wings folded over his body. He squeaked sadly and flinched at the crashes that erupted below- well in the bat's case above him. Kokoa had crashed into the lockers, kicking them clean in.

"No desu!" Yukari shouted, only to revise her statement when Kurumu looked at her oddly. "No- Kokoa-chan, are you alright desu ka?" The witch giggled and rushed over to Kokoa's side. Tsukune stood with his hands in his pockets, head turned and looking away innocently as Moka glared daggers, or perhaps fangs, into his neck.

Kokoa groaned and rubbed her head. Kurumu walked over and stood by Tsukune, looking to the younger teen, which was supposedly Moka's baby sister. Their fire-spitting personalities were certainly similar, and both were quite quick to anger. "Kokoa-chan are you alright desu ka?" Yukari seemed concerned about her friend's well being, but the witch held ulterior motives. Where was her bag? The lockers erupted with their given holds when the vampire's body forced into contact with the aluminum shelving.

"You pervert stay away from onee-sam-aahh!" Kokoa squeaked when something hard jabbed into her back. She did land on a lot of debris, but this wasn't metal, it was soft and hard? Kokoa reached behind her to push the debris away in irritation. Suddenly Tsukune held out his hand.

"You okay there Kokoa-chan?" He asked. The hybrid was pushing the vampire's buttons, purposely! Moka recognized this game. The same games he would play when she was behaving wildly. It made her feel jealous... maybe she should act up just to get his attentions.

"Get away from me you freak!" Kokoa swung the debris at Tsukune. Yukari's world slowed down. In Kokoa's grip was the strap of her bag. The ringing of the first bell in the background was like a siren of warning as the witch could only watch as the bag made contact with Tsukune's forearm. The crack and clatter of the pot was held muffled by the bag.

The group froze and looked to the bag. Tsukune was rubbing his arm whining that it hurt. Moka sneered at him. "You deserved it, pervert." She retorted. "No!" Yukari suddenly cried and crumpled to the floor. She opened her bag in a manic attempt to save her master plan, but in her horror, her common sense was overtaken by her lust. The pot pieces and the magic they contained were spilled from the bag. Students thought it trouble brewing, and with first bell they were quick to vacate the entrance and head to class before they received tardies.

"Yukari?" Moka called as she looked down in curiosity. Her hands subconsciously gripped Tsukune's sleeve as if to wonder if they should stay and ask the witch or head to class, the vampire burning with need for his authority. Gripping is sleeve she realized, in the awkwardness of it all, he was not wearing his school jacket. It was still at her room, did he only have one? Or was he planning to use their _indecency_ (she thought ever so lightly) to excuse his lack of uniform? The thought would have made her growl if not for the fact that Tsukune stiffened suddenly.

When she turned her head she gasped out in terror. "Tsukune!" the others whipped their heads up to the male. His whole form was trembling and and he was crying tears of blood. The girls panicked, though Kokoa did not show immediate concern for him, this...this was not normal. What the hell was he? They were all worried for him, and she soon found herself worried too, though she could not understand why. The girls rushed to sit him down on the raised floor.

"Tsukune-san, are you okay desu ka?" The tiny witch's lust was nearly forgotten, but seeing Tsukune there, feeling perhaps she could do something to help with her magic.

The silver-haired demoness had to abstain from touching him, the scent of his blood hitting her harder than usual. Kurumu took her handkerchief from her skirt pocket and dapped at Tsukune's face gently. "Tsukune are you alright, what happened?" This had happened once before, when she first met him. The succubus did not know the details of his bleeding like Moka did, only that when it did occur it was the most frightening thing she had ever seen. She held him tight, feeling her heart race even faster. Would he be alright?

Tsukune groaned and looked toward that cursed bag. Whatever was in it smelled horrible and made his chest burn with untold intensity. He felt like he was choking, his hands gripping at his chest trying to swallow air that was no longer there. It was the same feeling he had when his youkai had first manifested. The keening calls of instinct and action trying to overpower his sense of decency and humanity which his mother had raised him.

_Humans aren't that way..._

He would remember her voice before it became empty.

_If you want to be a good boy for kaasan you have to make the humans like you._

She insisted that the humans looked down on their kind, even more so hybrids like them. He would have more enemies than loved ones. This was something he was taught from birth, and learned that sometimes even family could not be trusted. For the longest time he had his mother, but soon lost her to his father's power. Kyuoko was at his side, until he met Moka and the girls. They were his everything and he would protect them where he could not his mother. He was not a man like his father. He was a good man. He was not cruel, his youkai did not urge him to kill, to battle like so many claimed. Though it urged him to show others their place beneath him, was that not a form of respect that should naturally be offered? It was all he could conclude as proper. His females should do well to listen to his words because they are safe when they follow. It was like any good parent's guidance. Spare the rod and spoil the child. The result of such lacks of discipline led to people like Saizou, and Inui, but he was well shown his place and learned soon who to dip his head to, but he could not stand to think straight.

He looked around, his youkai ringing in his head. He could hear the girls call and murmur his name. He looked around, vision hazed over in red. He knew they were close, his youkai especially humming toward Kokoa's presence. The girl had yet to realize her place, taunting him, harassing his precious Moka. She would be dealt with later, but he had to settle his emotions...yes his emotions burned, and even more so as they drew nearer. He felt a gentle brush against his cheek as Kurumu wiped the tears of blood. The marks on his back and hand began to bleed, but weren't as immediately noticeable since he wore a black uniform shirt and his hands were clutched to his chest.

"Kurumu..." He growled, recognizing the scent. "Tsukune...?" The succubus responded to her name on his lips. Before anyone could realize what was happening, the hybrid was upon the night demon with a snarl, fangs bore.

First bell was barely over and Mizore flopped down on a bed in the nurse's office. The room was empty so the resident sick girl helped herself in. Soon the office door opened and Yakumaru-sensei sauntered in, her shoes shuffling against tiled floors.

"Oh!" The head nurse cried out in surprise seeing the familiar form on the bed's edge. Mizore had already kicked off her shoes, her thigh high purple stripped stockings were pulled taught against her pale, toned legs. The maiden looked up to Yakumaru-sensei and nodded. "Shiryayuki-san, are you doing well?" A bit concerned from the other night. She heard no word as to what happened. Mizore was quiet a moment. She could not say a thing that would implicate her parents...

Mizore would nod and pull the sheets back as she pulled her legs into the bed. "I had decided to go home, mother picked me up, as if anticipating my departure." She said simply as her head settled onto the pillow.

Yakumaru nodded a bit as she walked over to her drawer and pulled open a shelf. "I see." She said, feeling a bit silly for worrying! Mizore was not some troublesome girl. The nurse smiled warmly as she pulled a thermometer from the drawer shelf and shuffled her way toward Mizore who had rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. For the two this was a usual process, a ritual of theirs if one would.

"Ne, Shirayuki-san?" The sensei spoke as she reached over to pull the lollipop from the purple-haired maiden's mouth and replace it with the thermometer's tip. Mizore looked up to the nurse, a questioning look in her aurora-crystal eyes. Yakumaru-sensei hesitated. She wasn't sure if she should ask... Mizore had been the last to seen Kotsubo-sensei, but she was so frail and weak... The nurse turned to walk back toward her desk. She was worried for Mizore.

Mizore was shy and it was quite difficult to get her out and about. An eye turned to a flyer announcing the school's upcoming participation in a spring festival. Being a new school, and of such mixed origins, they wished to show the community they were not just some jail for youkai to be rehabilitated or some delinquent yankee hangout. She picked up the flyer and turned to face Mizore. The young Shirayuki was of high standing in the society, maybe if she participated in the pageant it would bring good word to the school. The Shirayuki family were renowned for their work in the arts. Not only were the matriarchs Geisha, but many of the males born into the unorthodox clan of Geisha were highly trained Kabuki artists. They owned several theaters in the larger metropolitan cities while the Shirayuki house also carried many small Geisha houses in quieter community and rural towns. They were a respected family, it would do well for the school's reputation to see a Shirayuki out in the open.

"Shirayuki-san, I was wondering..." Yakumaru approached the bed and settled on the edge. She removed the thermometer and replaced her lollipop. The sensei handed the maiden the flyer. The pale-skinned teen read over the flyer.

"A pageant?" The crystal-eyed geisha murmured as she rolled her lollipop to the side. It had been such a long time since she has performed in anything. It made her blush. She did love to perform, but her condition often prevented it. She almost jumped when she felt Yakumaru's hand on her cheek.

Mizore turned her head up, aurora eyes gazing in question. "You would make a beautiful flower Shirayuki-san... don't worry. Doing things like this will help you earn the courage you need to beat your condition." At least the nurse hoped. Mizore smiled and nodded. Yakumaru-sensei chuckled and pulled the sheets to tuck Mizore in. "Rest now, we'll talk more next period."

Mizore laid down and nodded, her eyes slipping closed. "I was ...thinking about going to math class today..." She murmured as she yawned out, allowing Yakumaru to remove the lollipop and place it on a napkin set aside just for that. The sensei smiled warmly at the sentiment. Somehow, the young woman has come to mature a little bit.

Back at the lockers the girls were bit startled by Tsukune's lunging attack, at least until Kurumu let out a long, unexpected moan? The others could not see as the boy's body laid atop the much smaller girl's. Kurumu's mauve eyes flittered open, glowing against the darkness force by their closeness. She felt herself breathing heavily against the oddly sharp sensation of his body touching hers. It was so much more _close_ than usual. It was not a simple brush on the shoulder and touch to the arm. She could feel every inch of Tsukune that hid beneath his slightly loose clothing. The cloth did his meek form no justice, but perhaps he was the kind of man that held no need to show off his strength, his power. The Succubus writhed in earnest. From one perspective it would seem she was desperately trying to roll the male off her, but in the deep reality of her uninhibited youkai mind she was trying to urge him closer with teasing brushes and weak mewls that would entice any other male to feed off her sexual appetite. She was a succubus after all. She was not truly alive unless she felt such energy, nor were she at all upon her prime unless her dreams were tainted by its trail, nor could she rest knowing that none dreamed of her.

"Kurumu, why?" Tsukune strained, fangs pressing at her neck, but never seeking that further. Why? This was something Kurumu could not answer. Even after what Saizou had nearly done she still craved it, but not from others. No... this was why she continued to tempt, to taunt, to sashay her hips with every step. It was to gain his attentions. The one that held her close, the one that touched her so. She only responded with a moan.

Yukari was currently strangling Kokoa for the turn of events. "You brute desu!" The witch assaulted both verbally and physically while threatening Kokoa if she was not Tsukune's 'first'. Kokoa looked up to her sister who was watching Tsukune with shock. He belonged to her, didn't he? No! She should have let him kiss her there, lick her there, do whatever the hell he wanted there! Why didn't it happen? Kokoa! It was her fault! Moka snarled and pulled her baby sister from Yukari's grip, doing well to slam her against the remaining lockers and hold her there.

"Do you want it?" Tsukune whispered huskily, as the sounds of snarls ensued from behind. "Do you?" He brushed his lips close to the Succubus', but quickly turned and brushed his cheek against hers. The night terror whined. To think a mistress in the art of temptation, tease, was in turn being forced to beg a _man_ for attention. "Do you need this, me?" He wondered as she felt his warm blood press against his skin. She wasn't sure why he was bleeding, or why she still wanted it, but the dream she had the night before had her writhing in need of his affections.

_I'm sorry Moka_. She mentally apologized, but she wanted him _**so**_ much it hurt. He was the only one that made her feel like this, so safe, even when lying beneath his larger, dangerous form. Her youkai was well aware of the danger the hybrid possessed, but how she craved that power, just as any youkai would, no? She craved that need to feel safe. "Yes." She whined.

Tsukune smirked. She coughed a bit trying to swallow the blood that drained into his nose. He sat up and pulled Kurumu close to him and shuffled her into his lap was he settled on the edge of the risen step. His blood was quickly filtering the magic that seemed to be an airborne infection. His blood raced through his body trying to clear not only it but these base emotions. He urged his youkai back, even as Kurumu rubbed and snuggled herself against the young man. Tsukune watched as Kokoa's body was slammed against the locker, Moka's rage peaking.

"Moka." It was but one word, not even a word: a name. Moka's fist was held still inches from her sister's already bruised form. The silver-haired vampire was tempted to disobey. She could see Kurumu on his lap from the corner of her eye. His eyes watched her. He would not say it again. Moka weighed the temptation of testing fate. She turned her head to look toward his eyes. Those eyes told her something, but she was not sure if she could agree, nor disagree. _You are not permitted, that which is mine is mine to do with as I please..._ His head was rested on Kurumu's shoulder, oddly the emotions were driven so high. Was it the tensions from last night trickling in or was she jealous and wanted an explanation? A hug... Tsukune suddenly laughed. He settled Kurumu aside and stood, the succubus whined and stood, clinging to his arm, hugging it to his chest. By now Tsukune's system has burned away the magic dust, Moka slowly coming to her senses.

He was after all in charge of them all. He wouldn't stop loving her, how could he? It wasn't against youkai morals to take lovers, and she was not sure if it was against hers as Tsukune has never showed any reason he would love her less were she to be at wrong. No he more than proved he loved her. She was perfect! At that mental claim, she realized a perfect mate did what she was supposed to. The young vampire was dropped to the ground, still dizzy from the beating. The young man rubbed the back of his head. "Man, you guys are totally horny today! Ow!" Moka punched Tsukune in the arm. "That's a sore spot..." he whined and turned to walk off, the girls wordlessly following after him. Yukari clung to his side and he lifted her up into a hug to the witch's spastic delight.

"If we miss math class it's really going to suck." the young man said. Kurumu hurried to catch up with him, Moka at his right side so the night demon to his left. Kokoa just silently followed, a bit more pummeled than she would have liked. How come they listened to him, was he something more than a hybrid?

"Didn't you hear?" Kurumu said in unbridled glee. "They suspended Ririko-sensei!" She seemed more than happy. Moka rolled her eyes. "That won't change your marks in math." She bursted her friend's bubble. The succubus whined at her rotten luck. Yukari would have taunted her friend, but she was relishing in the fact Tsukune was carrying her like a princess! Now normally she would be most likely trying to convince him of a threesome, but something was off. He was staring ahead, and though laughing at Kurumu's rotten luck, she could not help to guess that he knew. He always seemed to _know_, thats how he saved her in the first place most likely. She was in trouble...


	39. A Day Regretted

**Chapter 39: A Day Regretted**

Moka sat in her usual seat behind Tsukune. It was so hard to ignore his scent during class, and she really did not bother to hide it as she once did. The silver-haired teen sat with her elbow perched on the desk, her cheek settled in her open palm. He seemed so inattentive today, not that math was really her mate's forte, but he was staring at the math teacher. She was rather surprised by this, but she had suspect that the woman was keeping an eye on them. Toujyou Ruby paced back and forth in front of class with a floor-length skirt of black. And though the modest skirt left much to the imagination, her pink corset did not. Her ebony locks were pulled back into a ponytail and upon her nose sat a pair of armless bifocals. Tsukune intently watched the witch as she paced across the chalkboard, writing formulas and notes, somehow managing to compare all she taught to nature.

The vampire teen would roll her eyes and occasionally take notes. She would later rewrite them to tutor Tsukune, kami only knew how much effort it would require. She was still bothered from earlier. It took some time, and humiliation, to end the brewing storm. They had arrived to the front of their class only for Kokoa to refuse to leave their presence. The fire-cracker of a sister openly shouted in disregard of her sister's lewd attractions to a "dirty boy with strange appetites". If not for the older witch's intervention there was no telling what would have happened. The vampire was considering a plethora of techniques to maim and even permanently silence her sibling, but with Tsukune present that deterred a many violent pretenses. Ruby was quick to send Kokoa to detention, and when she refused, as her wild rage was turned to the 'cosplaying wench", well the students learned that perhaps their old teacher was far safer as Kokoa found herself roped and bound in the most questionable position.

The poor vampire was left dangling off a locker while students were gently ushered by the substitute teacher's kind voice and gentle words. Though it amused Moka beyond anything she has witnessed thus far when it comes to the failed coups of her younger sibling, it made her question this witch's place. How had she managed to subdue the younger vampire so easily, even when Kokoa's physical prowess far surpassed her own, which were still recovering from being sealed for so many years. Even at her full strength, Moka doubted she could out wrestle Kokoa bare handed without the force of her youki. Moka was bumped from her thoughts when a familiar, silky chuckle left Tsukune's throat. She turned her ruby gaze to her mate. His wild tendrils curled in every which direction along the back of his skull, yet it was so tamed. She wanted to reach out and touch him, but that thought quickly died when he turned his head and called out to Kurumu in a hushed whisper.

What? Kurumu? What did he have to say to her that was _so_ pressing he could not wait until the end of class? Toujyou's giggles and passing words on mathematical equations quickly became irritating buzzes brushing her sensitive youkai ears. Many of the students around them too were left in the metaphorical dust as it seemed her equations were far too advanced for their classes. The witch delved into some sort of theoretical nonsense about using numbers to solve magical discrepancies? Unfortunately magic and science sat on the same level when reaching far enough. Magic was merely the archaic term. Moka fought to continue writing notes, but her scribbles were self prescribed questions, often filled with unresolved answers.

_Why are you so upset?_

_He's our mate, can't we trust his judgement?_

_Kurumu is our friend, why should you be jealous?_

_Is it really our place to demand things of Tsukune?_

These were answers that used to come easily when her otherself was present. She missed having her to hid behind for, as much as she hated to admit it, she was a coward. Moka was afraid of being hurt and hurting others and being shunned as her father did to her long ago. No one looked to her side of the story. Yes... perhaps she did not need to be so violent, and cruel, but who had told her it was what was right in the first place? Who taught her to judge others so strictly, and demanded they be proud of who they were, and if someone did not respect your place, you showed them theirs. Even now she still had trouble fighting the churning urge to attack those that looked down to her. She was not a brute, or a savage... she was raised to react this way. She had a personality that was pleasant, at least she believed. She enjoyed taking time in the day an having some tea. She loved cute things like puppies and bats. Why would no one ever give her a chance and judge her so directly?

Because she deserved it. She judged everyone else so harshly for so many years of her life. Her mother had told her that had she not changed herself the payment that kami would return for her nature would be tenfold. She fought to depend on no one, but now she depends on not only Tsukune, but Kurumu and even Gin-senpai for support. She ran by her own rules and put everyone beneath her and now she was beneath someone else. She struggled still. Tsukune's rules drastically changed her life, her ways. She had to obey the school's word and take her punishment where before she would have most likely disregarded them and followed herself. Even sealed she thought all others to be out to get her, selfishly arrogant, and the still present paranoia keeps her at felt a bit shameful, but at the same time she wondered if it was a natural feeling. The way Tsukune would command her made her legs shake. She was no masochist but his words held such power over her it was remarkable.

While Moka was lost in her thoughts Tsukune was whispering to Kurumu. Normal human ears were little able, if at all capable of catching the words shared and any youkai students would certainly hear, but knew better than to actually speak up against the male. He has earned a frightening reputation. Time in prison, they say, and has a vampire girlfriend who was a known murderer. Information had leaked out from Moka's records, information that should have been sealed. Alina was looking into it, the Headmaster and Gin had a time keeping her calm and composed. Though she often was calm, when things concerned her daughter and step-daughters she was a attested to her title as a daiyoukai, Dark Lord of the second realm.

"I've had enough of your excuses Mikogami!" Alina snarled as she gripped the edge of his desk to keep herself from strangling him as she wished. Gin was nearby and stepped back from the desk, holding up his hands trying to play peacemaker. "Now, now Akasha-san..." Gin tried, only to be snarled at, the deadly youki now poised at him. "And you-!" She accused as she stalked toward the werewolf and jabbed her clawed finger at his chest. "It was _your_ job to keep her out of trouble and nothing but trouble has found her! That ...that _kudlak_ is doing a better job than you!" She would speak that word with disgust and a bit of guilt. He was a good boy, but it was natural for vampires to hate their mortal enemies, after all kresnik and kudlak fed on vampires just as they fed on humans. It gives light to the food chain. There's always something out there that can eat you back. She sighed and tried to calm her youki. The headmaster sat back in his seat.

"Unfortunately_ there is nothing we can do about the already freed information, but be glad it was the __only__ information that got out._" The older male spoke as he sat in his leather seat, hands cross on his desk. He was right, there was far worse information than that. She was a vampire and it was, a terribly given, commonplace. Young vampires who took more mortal mates were often accused of murder and even convicted when it had been an accident. Blood was their whole being and tasting the nectar of the one they loved was like pumping heroin into a human. It was addicting and if they were naïve and not better taught like Moka was (thankfully) they would be unable to cease their ravenous feedings.

The silver-haired woman staggered back, leaning herself against the headmaster's desk. "I...I'm sorry Mikogami, you're right, but why would you do something as drastic as send them to the Ranches?" She turned her ruby eyes to the man's hidden ones. White robes did well to veil him in the obscure garbs of his religion. He motioned his gloved hands. "_Worry not, they are youkai-"_ "But she isn't!" Gin interrupted, only to be silenced by the chairman's held up hand. "_But they are._" He corrected. "_He is not a man that would easily let that which is his suffer, you know well Morioka."_ Gin nodded in defeat.

He had saved Yukari in a flash, not a second thought. Youkai knew what was theirs and did not allow harm to come to it ever. It was the sad truth. They would perhaps consider saving others, if it helped themselves, though not all, but the majority. More social species of youkai were less inclined to this behavior like inuyoukai, ookami such as Gin and tanuki. They were strictly loyal to their groups and would help others out of their self goodness, even pride of not looking down upon the weak. The problem was Tsukune was, by all definitions, a kudlak. They are totally unknown begins thought to have long since died out when vampire numbers plummeted. It was the problem when you had a solitary food source. They did not feed on blood, but the youki rich blood only a vampire carried.

"It's Unitarianism!" the vampire elder accused. She slammed her fist into the wall, her thin brows creased in anger. "Do you really think you can just erase all of the bad?" Her voice raised with every accusation. The headmaster chuckled. The mistress straightened, pulling her fist from the wall. Dry wall crumbled to the grey carpet underfoot.

"_Do you really think me that simple?" _He questioned, leaving the vampire mistress in silence. "_Yes the boy is a kudlak, but we have many unknowns and to even begin to measure his worth we need both Saizou and Toujyou." _He stressed.

It did not sit right with the vampire. "That damned boy of yours is a kresnik." She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Though Tsukune and Moka are at most enemies because of conflicting diets, kresnik and kudlak try and kill each other every chance they get." Little did Alina know of this truth. You know so little of the boy, but we know even less of your family!" She vampire mistress had enough! This old man and his games. She stalked toward the door, only for it to slam closed in front of her. She pulled her red painted lips over her fangs and hissed as she stepped from the sealed doorway. She whorled around, the collar of her dress shirt danced against her bubbling youki.

Gin swallowed as he stepped back. Crap was getting a little too real for him. The old man's eyes seemed to glow from under his hood as his white magic filled the air. The vampire struggled to stand as her knees nearly buckled in on themselves. The headmaster's gloved hand was held up, a white aura surrounding it. "_I will ask only once Alina."_ He paused and allowed his intimidating aura to hang above her. "_I will seal you completely this time if you choose to interfere."_ He clenched his hand into a fist and allowed his energy to dissipate. "_Are we understood?_" Alina looked away and nodded. What choice did she have? She let out another hiss when the door swung open, the seal upon it removed. "I will be in the shadows watching your plan fail. You will soon come running and begging this one for help!" She stormed out.

Gin ran his hand through his short hair and looked over to the chairman. The old man had turned his seat to face the window, his fingers crossed in through and his chin resting on the nest of intertwined fingers. "_Your goal has not changed Morioka..."_ He glanced back over his shoulder at the werewolf. "_Found out the boy's potential for good before someone else discovers his potential for evil."_ Gin pushed his left hand into his pocket at the thought. His right hand pulled against his collar and loosened it. "It's getting bad out there. Anti-Thesis has already infiltrated the second district. We suspect they've already sent in a mole." He reported. The chairman turned his seat to face forward and set his hands on his desk, still crossed in almost an irritated manner.

Gin cleared his throat and shook his head. He settled weight on his right leg trying to look relaxed. "Don't worry I've got Kaneshiro on it, if he can't break through Tsu's shell no body can." The werewolf had hoped the boy's girls would change him, but it seems they had no effect on him.

"_So how is Tsukune doc?" Gin questioned. The doctor shook his head, the young boy was still on respirators and was now in intensive care after his seizure. _

"_I'm sorry Morioka, we tried our best." The doctor shook his head solemnly and walked away. As he did a man of arrow straight posture and a fine checkered suit walked up to him, dress shoes clicking against the hospital floors. He looked up to Gin who was slightly taller. The werewolf turned away._

"_Look commissioner..." Gin tried to say something but the man turned toe face the window where the boy was being observed from. He looked like a mortal in the terminal wards. The man could see his own reflection, in a dual sense of the word. "I don't want excuses Ginei, how did this happen?" He demanded to know, his voice calm, but clearly strained by the situation._

"_...it appears as if it was an accident in the household, he was unattended." The werewolf flinched at the sound of the commissioner's nails scraping down the spine of a book he held under arm. "Accident?" The commissioner nearly hissed. "This is a disaster. What was the point of placing that man to watch over Kasumi and Tsukune?" "Kouji was his name sir." "I don't give a damn what his name is! I want a full report on why and how he let this happened and I will not hear such a thing again, is that understood Morioka? I want this boy alive. He is the last one of his kind!" The white-haired man turned and walked off._

_Gin sighed and looked to the glass where Tsukune was recovering from his first manifestation of his youki. "Come on kid, hold up...just for a while." Gin sighed. He had never should of given Kouji his assignment, but for the first time in years he had leads on Kamiya 'Kami' Kanade, a case he had been working on for years. Kanade was a wanted serial killer, taking out both youkai and human alike. He had lost Kanade, local Yakuza helped him escape, and with that he had nearly lost the kid to his selfishness. "I'll be back to save ya if it ain't too late..." The young werewolf turned and walked down the hall, praying to any kami that watched over the boy that he would live to see tomorrow... how cruel that kami was to grant that wish._

A life of pain was no life.

Tsukune passed Kurumu notes and Moka was getting jealous. She could no longer take it and snatched one of the papers, only for Toujyou-sensei to snatch it from the vampire. The three looked up as she carefully unfolded the paper and examined it. She blushed and cleared her throat. "I believe detention for you three..." She turned to walk back to the front of the room, shuffling the paper into her folders. Moka fell back to her seat, wide-mouthed. Tsukune chuckled as Kurumu slumped in her seat. Moka shot a glare at her mate, her cheeks red from irritation. She was not her sister! She did not need to be sent to detention like some riff-raff! She sighed and crossed her arms over her chest. She could never win. Every time she tried to get into Tsukune's way...he got his way! She just gave up. She should just start listening for her own good, maybe she'll get what she's been craving rather than being teased so constantly. Tsukune smirked to himself as he faced the front of the class, but that empty mask hid the sneaky smile he truly felt. It seems his little girl was learning...


	40. The Design of My Desire

**Chapter 40: The Design of My Desire**

Classes had been long set today. Perhaps it had be the stress from the earlier _problems_ involving Hore Hore kun. During class breaks the girls and Tsukune would often locate themselves at the vending machine. With the reputation that Tsukune has earned going to prison, though many are unaware he went to rehabilitation, he was feared by many of the human students, and even held as a possible challenge to the youkai students. Moka was frightening in her own right. Vampires were known for their violent tendencies and for the male to even stand on equal measure to he was where people could in fact whisper about them dating and not be beaten for unjust truths, spoke volumes toward the situation. Many were even beginning to claim the male had a harem, and at such a young age, though considering his time in prison the scandalous measures of hoarding women was _obvious,_ so claimed the rumors. Tsukune stood with his arm leaned against the body of the vending machine, Kurumu pinned between his breathe and the gentle hums of the machine.

Moka jealously stood, gripping the can of tomato juice. She shouldn't be jealous. Tsukune loved her, he has more than proven as such. Kurumu was her best friend and was well aware how she felt about Tsukune, but how did Tsukune feel about Kurumu. Yukari was clung against the vampire, hugging her hips and brushing her face a bit too eagerly into her pleated skirt begging for attention and any sort of distraction from Tsukune. Every time the witch would look toward the only man she ever loved he would turn his russet eyes toward her with malcontent. He was mad that she had crossed the line and used the magic object, but was it that which had made him bleed? It was frightening, if not a bit arousing for the twelve-year old. The ebony haired loli, with questionable underlying thoughts, considered perhaps she had lost her chances to get with Tsukune and Moka, because from her vantage it would seem that Tsukune decided everything.

Yukari was abruptly pulled from her train of thoughts when Moka moved forward, toward the couple. The witch found it odd she seemed reluctant, after all Tsukune appeared to be her boyfriend, but how little was the genius currently aware of the situation. Moka tightly gripped the can in hand, being careful to not crush it. Kurumu nervously stared at the ground trying to avoid the heated gaze offered. How she sought to garner his attention from Moka, but now that it was reality, what would she say? Do? She could feel her heart suffocating in her chest. She did not want it like this. What if she hurt Moka? What if Moka was jealous? Vampires were notoriously jealous and Kurumu, though loved her friend, was well aware what _could _happen were she to evoke that infamous temper.

The succubus swallowed as Moka neared. The violet haired demoness was well aware of what had happened last time she had incurred the vampire's rage for trying to take Tsukune from her. Her violet eyes turned to the ground as soon as Moka drew near enough. The succubus could feel the heat between the two as they drew near. She could not help but glance up from where she stood, back against the machine and no where to run. She squeezed her eyes closed when Moka leaned in. When nothing happened she looked up from her cowering position and was amazed at the sight. From so close she could hear, scent, sense and see everything that rumors did no justice to.

It was like watching a helpless child. Moka opened her mouth and leaned toward Tsukune, ruby eyes begging as the pads of her fingers tentatively rubbed against the can's aluminum coat. Tsukune lowered the arm that held his can, the right forearm still supporting his weight against the vending machine. His russet eyes caught and trapped her blood red ones. "What Moka?" He asked with that gentle smile, a gentle smile that hid so much pain behind a mask of solitude. Moka swallowed and wrung her hands around the can, crushing it in a bit. Did he still...? She swallowed and opened her mouth, dabbing her drying lips with her pink tongue.

"I...c-can." How could he make her say it? Those commanding eyes of his: she would do anything for him. She would beg if that is what he wished. "Onegai, Tsukune, kiss me." She swallowed that lump buried in her throat, forcing the embarrassment down. She could feel Kurumu right beside her, but she just wanted reassurance. Tsukune smiled softly and leaned forward. His hot breath caressed both girls intimately, but Moka felt it the most. When his lips pressed against hers she felt weak and ready to collapse under her own weight. His lips were hit, and she was needy, unnecessarily so. She reached out, but was denied when Tsukune shrugged his shoulders.

Moka sighed out, now all she could do from letting the kiss break was to concentrate on holding herself up. His lips were as delicious as she remembered, though it had not been that long since she has tasted them.

_But it's been too long._

She mentally agreed and would massage her pink, fleshy lips against his own. She tried to reach a hand up again, but it was once more denied by his hand shoving it away. She would whine desperately and try to push into the kiss. Tsukune slyly slipped his tongue between the vampire's lips. He pulled back to part, and though she could try and lean forward, that would only cause her to fall as Kurumu still stood between them, the succubus herself finding herself biting at the air wanting a taste of Tsukune, even if it was a tiny morsel. Feeling his fangs against her neck earlier was euphoric, it was something she wanted to feel all over her body. She did not want someone like Saizou to take advantage of her...and take away what was _hers _to give. She wanted Tsukune to have it, to take it. The thoughts made the little succubus bothered. Unlike Moka who was still a bit naïve of such selfish pleasures, the succubus was raised knowing well enough that these feelings were natural and should never be withheld.

"Good girrrl." Tsukune whispered softly, sending a shock between the vampire's legs. Oh how she loved his praise, the elegant sound rolled off his lips like melted chocolate running down one's chin. She had nearly groaned, but her voice caught at for the suddenness of Tsukune's tongue brushing along the underside of her neck and along her chin sent her blood boiling. Rage churned from her pride as a superior creature, but her power craving nature wanted nothing else than to be shown her place by her mate. The gesture of being licked in such a manner was an act of submission for a few youkai species and how Moka wished to do horrible things to Tsukune for daring, but at the same time she relished in the fact he had the sheer dominance _to._

Kurumu had not realized she let out a soft whine. She lowered her head, her body writhing in displeasure. She could not just stand there and watch this. She loved him too. It tore her heart. Maybe it was that weird smell that made Tsukune act funny. The succubus rubbed at her eyes trying not to cry, but felt a warm hand on her cheek. She looked up, expecting Tsukune, but to her surprise it was Moka. The succubus flinched instinctively, being shown one's place once was enough. Moka looked to Kurumu in gentle question. There was no need to fear her presence. Moka pressed her forehead against Kurumu's in comfort. The succubus was her friend, her rival. Without her classmate she would have never been able to withstand the loneliness wrought by Tsukune's absence.

Yukari watched in the distance. She would hope between questionable daydreams and to the worry of how angry Tsukune was. He never really seemed to fight or do anything, but she was not ignorant to the power he held, she had felt it that day and would never come to question it. Had she gone too far...? Kokoa had been watching the entire exchange from a distance. How dare that animal! Koumori fluttered above his master and squeaked, something was wrong! The familiar turned the look behind them, only to get grabbed clean out of the air. Filthy ayashi should be pounded into jelly under her fist! She snarled out, but froze to the sound of tapping behind her. The first year slowly turned and looked up. Ruby stood glaring down at the young vampire, Koumori in hand. "No pets allowed in school." the witch pinched down on the vampire's ear and pulled her away.

"No! You don't under—itai!" The red-head complained, knowing better than to struggle to much as the older witch proved herself formidable as an opponent. Ruby glanced back at the two sharing a kiss. She had to make sure nothing interrupted the process that was now occurring, and the ebony haired substitute sensei was already familiar with the obvious tantrums this vampire seemed to throw.

Tsukune gently pressed his lips against the silver-haired teen's once more, a gentle peck, only to reassure her he would always come back. "Come on, break's almost over." He said plainly. Tsukune motioned his hand and chuckled out as he turned. The girls would seemingly fall in line. It would amaze, even enrage, on lookers. What did that boy have they did not? Males would enviously ponder. Should they have him? The girls would titter over the dangerous male. While others questioned the entire situation, as it could perhaps be nothing more than a rumor.

The day would go on as usual.

Moka was distracted for the rest of the day. She licked at her lips occasionally, the taste of Tsukune embedded in her memory, and now fresher than it had been. How long had it been since they had last kissed? She was still concerned though. Did Tsukune want to take Kurumu as a mate as well? The vampire looked to the ground. She was in the locker rooms, getting dressed for PE. She could hear Kurumu laughing with the other girls, something the succubus had only begun to do if only to spare Moka the whispers during that time. Many of their classmates had warmed up to the daiyoukai enough not to be so paralyzed by their fear of her. She unbuttoned her school blouse, feeling strangled in the outfit, probably due to the unsettling urge in the pit of her stomach. It was a freeing feeling to be out that blouse, and even more so when her skirt hit the floor.

She shuddered when the cotton brushed against her skin as it rained down the length of her long, pale legs. She could only recall the touches Tsukune would bestow upon her, until her fantasy was abruptly ended when Kurumu cupped her breasts in those mischievous hands of hers. "Iyaaan! Moka-san you still haven't grown since the last time!" The vampire snarled at the airy giggled and turned to swing at the succubus, who playfully danced backwards quite elegantly, for a large breasted teen, one would come to think such acrobatics are impossible with such weighty globes of flesh.

Moka slammed open her locker and pulled her gym shirt from her tote, which lay settled in the locker amidst magazines and feminine products of face cream and a brush. She pulled her gym shirt over her head and slid on the maroon bloomers over her rounded rear end. Moka pulled a small black band from the tote and tied back her luxurious hair. She suddenly felt a sharp smack on her behind that caused her to lean forward on her tiptoes, mostly in surprise. She hissed out and turned her head only to catch Kurumu fleeing, the other girls making way for the soon-to-be-dead succubus.

PE would be held outside today, because the weather was more than pleasant. The boys stood at one end of the game field, and the girls on the opposite. The more rowdy males let some wolf whistles escape where the shier males took to nervously glancing. Tsukune was less suave on the situation, at least to Moka, but she forgets that knowing him as she did she was easily able to read his every motive. He would stare at her hungrily, which made her strong legs weak. Kurumu would blush and tug at her tight gym shirt. He was passing her looks too and it was down right intimidating.

"Alright everyone!" A bright, cheery, female voice called. All heads turned to the sight of a young, black-haired woman striding toward the group wearing a tight baseball shirt and black spats which tightly hugged to her rounded thighs and long legs. In her left hand she carried in a red dodge ball, as if it were platter of scrumptious food, which wrought pain. In her other hand she carried a silver whistle that hung from a black string around her neck. She was bright, smiling and her hair was worn loose with two purple pins in her hair that much matched her violet eyes. Behind her followed her _assistant_ for the day. Yukari peeked around from Moka's legs, hugging her vampiric friend as her cheeks brushed against her hips lustfully. The tiny witch giggled and grinned as she saw the sight of her new, bestest friend!

Kokoa was dragging a basket of dodgeballs behind Ruby-sensei. She wore a similar uniform, but instead of spats she had a skirt, and not of her personal choice. Koumori, her pet bat, sat perched on the basket of balls and wore a bow and matching skirt. The male's attention was quickly diverted, and so was Tsukune's. Kurumu and Moka seemed a bit deflated at this action. Was he into older women, but not soon after their dilemma had arisen he let out a whistle and snide remark, no one really expected.

"Lookin' good in that skirt Kokoa-chan, it's adorable!" Now Kokoa blushed at first comment. She did not personally find herself _girlie,_ even if she was a girl and liked to dress up and be cute, she did not honestly think of herself as _cute_ that would be conceited. Yes she was naturally beautiful: she was a vampire, but _cute_? On her consideration she soon flew into a blind rage. How dare the hybrid speak to _**her**_ in such a manner?

After Kokoa was dealt with and shoved into the ball basket the game was about ready to begin. One student raised his hand. Ruby smiled warmly and turned to face Tsukune. Kurumu and Moka were visually insisting Tsukune behave and not get them any deeper in trouble! That stupid community service was enough to burn a hole in Moka's plan-...

"Not that I'm complaining sensei," he slyly offered, "But where is Kotsubo-sensei?" Sure Moka had scared him off once, but why wasn't he there instructing? A lithe, fragile looking counselor such as Toujyou did not seem to be all that physical. Ruby turned to Tsukune and pulled the whistle to her mouth. Her lips wrapped around the aluminum object. The contrast of her warm lips to the cold metal was spine tingling, but it would be something lustfully watched by the young, teenage males surrounding. She blew into the object and set off a high pitched noise.

"He quit." She tossed the ball to Tsukune.

The day finally ended and the group soon congregated at the clubroom. Senpai was late and the others impatiently awaited his arrival. Moka nervously paced. They were supposed to talk about plans about the trip to the Witch's Ranch. It was scheduled just after their exams, also she could not ignore the sight occurring beside her. Tsukune sat at his desk with Kurumu on his lap. The succubus looked about ready to crawl out her own skin. The blue-haired teen had never been so close to Tsukune, yes earlier that day, but that was under the influence of the Hore Hore-kun. Moka was hard-pressed to do _something,_ anything. Was he teasing her purposefully, or testing her tolerance? She did not want to seem like an intolerable mate. But she so wanted the attention he offered the succubus.

He did nothing more than allow the closeness, but it was enough. Yukari could no longer bite down the wave of jealousy. Why could they get all the attention and not her! "It's not fair!" She finally called out, the tiny witch hopping forward. Moka knew her place and said nothing. The vampire nervously rubbed her arm. Tsukune patted Kurumu to gently coax her off his lap. The succubus was quick to obey. She ran over to Moka and hid behind her. Clearly they could feel something Yukari was not aware of. She was naive, and also a witch, she did not have the total sense for youki as they did. Tsukune stood and looked to the witch as she approached him. He slammed his hand on the desk which made Yukari jump. He had not meant to hit the table so hard, so knelt to stand eye to eye with her.

Tears were brimming at the edge of the witch's eyes. "A-am I not woman enough desu ka?" She sniffled and rubbed at her eyes. Tsukune reached out his hand and touched her face. He shook his head and smiled warmly. The young witch stood ignorant still of his false smiles, and accepted them wholeheartedly. She was never shown such kindness by others save from her mother and father, so she could not admit to the falsities that were Tsukune's '_emotions_'.

"You've been a bad girl." His words were devastating, and he had only spoken them to Yukari, but why would the male hold so much control over them? Was it perhaps their youkai instinct? Or was it the natural strength of his heart, at least what was left of it. "How could you do such a thing? What if that magic had hurt them?" He looked to Moka and Kurumu, than back to Yukari. "You, or Kokoa-chan? We were lucky I was the only one truly affected by it." And he did not define just what had affected him. Yukari nodded. She had made a drastic miscalculation. He was right! She could have hurt them for even she knew not the full affects that Hore Hore-kun could have had! Tsukune was a hybrid and his reaction was totally unexpected!

"G-gomenasai! Gomen! Tsukune-san desu!" Yukari threw herself at him and Tsukune held her close.

From the small window by the clubroom's door Gin and Ruby watched. The older witch sighed and shook her head. She looked to the werewolf with her glittering, mauve eyes. "This trip will test that loyalty." She solemnly admitted to the upperclassmen. She would not look to him with that happy, energetic look she always seemed to carry. "I hope master knows what he is doing." The witch had grown close to Tsukune in the time she had worked with him. They had warned her never to take your work home with you, because you might end up crazier than they, but if love was insane, than she would gladly suffer the disease.


	41. Responsibility of Sinister Play

**Chapter 41: Responsibility of Sinister Play**

Tsukune was growing impatient. As of late he has been feeling exhausted and tired. Moka and Kurumu relinquished their attempts to get his attention and decided to settle themselves on a desk, their seats facing one another across the table. The young youkai decided to write in their journals, which they used to make articles in the newspaper. It was best that they got a little work done. Tsukune sat with Yukari on his lap, his arms crossed over in front. He would listen to her, seeming rather inattentive, as she boasted about her genius. Tsukune sighed and rested his face into the crook of the witch's neck. Yukari squeaked in surprise and blushed heatedly.

"T-tsukune-san?" She would call out to him, somewhat worried and weighted down by his slouched position.

Before Yukari was able to question Tsukune the clubroom door was forced open. Kurumu and Moka looked up, wholly expecting to see Gin-senpai, but when Kokoa staggered in one could easily see Moka stiffen and tighten her grip around her pencil, which snapped clean in half. The _kakoon-clap_ of heels caused the eyes to follow the shadow hovering over a shivering red-head. Ruby smiled brightly and waved her hand.

"Good afternoon everyone!" The older counselor always seemed so cheerful and on key. Kokoa whined and scurried to her feet. She ran to her sister's side and hide behind her.

The silver-haired vampire was rather curious as to what the ebony-haired therapist did to make her sibling so...controllable. Kokoa settled now that she was a few feet from the sensei and looked over to where Tsukune sat with Yukari. The younger teen sneered and growled out softly. Filthy man. He clearly knows not his place holding a young girl so familiarly in public view. He was certainly ill-worthy of her sister!

Tsukune smirked, his face hidden among the shadow of the brim of the witch's hat. He brushed his lips against the shell of Yukari's ear, taunting the red-head. Kokoa blushed and smacked her hands over her nose. Moka and Kurumu glanced over to Kokoa with raised brows. Gin stepped into the room and leaned his back against the door. His uniform jacket was open and allowed the body of the jacket to be pulled back when his hands settled lazily into his pockets.

"Alright guys, listen up, Ruby-san here'll handle the details of yer trip, best be altogether 'bout this 'cause ain't no choice in the matter after the trouble ya'll caused, and it ain't just the problem with Ririko-sensei." Their senpai would offer them.

Moka sneered and pushed to her feet, the chair she sat on tossed back in a fantastic display of fury. The chair toppled to the floor with a clatter, which caused Kokoa and Kurumu to jump, startled by the sudden movements. Everyone seemed rather jumpy after Tsukune's earlier displays of power.

"Just because that snake-whore attacked us _we're_ the ones in trouble?" Moka shouted, enraged by the very idea! Yes they were oft the ones to stir the pot when it came to trouble, but certainly they could not be held accountable for the cases of self defense! The vampire's indignation was clearly written into her features. Kurumu swallowed nervously and frowned. Moka was right.

The violet eyed succubus looked up and bushed her bangs back from her large, almost glittering eyes. "Moka is right, are we really in trouble for that?" It really did not add up. It was one event that was _truly_ applicable to the situation at hand.

Ruby smiled warmly. She was quite pleased with their intuition. Perhaps they were better suited for this situation than she had originally thought. The counselor motioned her hand to Gin. The werewolf pushed off the door and grabbed the knob. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him. Ruby crossed her arms in front of her chest; her smile still held strongly as she looked to the group. Yukari took a proper seat at Tsukune's motion to sit up. Obviously he too was curious as to these turn of events. He knew the headmaster knew more than he let on for he knew of the incidents, one of which, had not taken place on school grounds. Moka had caught the sight of Tsukune's eyes and picked up her chair to sit, begrudgingly so.

Ruby stepped to the front of the class. "As I am sure, you all are aware of each other's identities by now." To the unfortunate and through strange coincidence, they had each come to learn the other's true form, though it was against the rules to transform in the human world. "And thus your first count." The sensei noted.

They had no argument against it for it was against the law to transform within the presence of other humans, something they were strictly taught as children.

"To add to that you've each been counted against with violent behavior toward another youkai student, luckily they were not human, or the punishment would have been much greater!" She warned, for had they harmed a human the consequences would have been far worse. Ruby shot a sharp stare to Tsukune who brushed the back of his neck and lowered his head. "And although it is not against the rules for youkai to take mates, studies always come first." Tsukune had failed his math studies thanks to the incident with Ririko-sensei interfering with his less-than-charming advances toward Moka.

Gin stepped forward to clarify. "Ya'll have forgotten the reason you come ta school here instead of the youkai world. So yer gunna be sent off ta community service essentially. Ya'll gotta learn to work in an environment with both human an' youkai without resortin' ta violence all the time. Ya'll gunna be campin' out at the Ranch for a whole weekend, an' if'n any of ya is caught usin' yer powers punishment's only gunna get worse." Gin thrust an accusing finger at Moka, who snarled.

"I cannot help being in this form! My restrictions broke!" She hotly defended and stuck her nose toward the air. Gin chuckled.

"Now, now." Ruby intervened. "This is exactly what the problem is, you're so quick to anger Akashiya-san! Aono-san you are not off this either! You have a tendency to withhold your anger which is equally unhealthy!" The older woman scolded. She was worried for the young man. From her time with him she has come to learn he was a gentle soul. His sessions had been particularly harsh and she has been offering therapy to troubled youkai and ayashi for a time now, and his case was unlike any she had come across.

_Tsukune laid against the couch, calmly staring off as Ruby prepared her notes. They had to place Tsukune in a more solitary confinement as he seemed to rile up the more challenge driven males in the hospital. It seemed his more passive nature would create conflict._

"_How are you today Aono-san?" The counselor would ask. She wore a long skirt that had a slit down the side of the fabric which allowed her to comfortably cross her legs. She wore boots that ran up to her knees so it held a more conservative feature, rather than baring her skin openly. Upon her nose sat small, armless reading glasses that gave her an air of sophistication._

_Tsukune lay in his white hospital issued clothing. He held his arms folded behind his head and yawned lazily. "Eh, good, but I find it a bit unreasonable to be forced to play Mahjong all day." He would smirk. Tsukune was infamous with the orderlies for never joining in on activities meant to stimulate the distraught minds of those in the rehabilitation center._

_Ruby smiled as she wrote on her notepad. "Would you prefer chess?" She questioned, softly giggling at his tendencies._

"_It would be far more stimulating." He flatly replied, the sarcasm not lost on the older female._

"_I see, so tell me Aono-san, have you accepted my offer? Will you be cooperative today?" She softly questioned, with the calm, yet stern voice only a mother could have._

_Tsukune rolled onto his side, presenting his back to Ruby in obvious defensiveness. "Maybe." He replied. The counselor had offered him a means in which to get out of the facility sooner, but he would have to agree to not only these therapeutic sessions, but he would be obligated to pay back the school for paying for his rehabilitation in the first place, and that would mean unquestionable loyalty to a single entity. _

_The problem with Tsukune was that he was loyal to himself and did not work well in groups. The older woman had assured him he could trust her, but it was the others he did not trust. He was a scrupulous young man with clear intentions to stay away from those sorts of figures for as long as he could. He did not take to following males, or anyone for that matter._

_Ruby was silent for a moment, the only sound in the room was the scrawl of her pencil against the notepad that was settled on her lap. Her office was sparsely decorated and was as one would expect a therapist's room to look like. It was dressed with antique objects lined upon oak shelves stained red. It was sort of an old Western style one would find in contemporary offices, but it was strangely fitting, as if her office truly come from the 1600s in the West. There were not plaques of Doctrines lining the wall as one would often find on a doctor's or therapist's possession, but in the stead Ruby choose to show off pictures of family, friends and patients which meant more to her than her qualifications. Tsukune had turned his eyes from the wall and stared at the black carpet._

"_So why don't you get along with the other's Aono-san?" Ruby questioned, only to be answered by silence. She paused a moment in writing and set the pencil down. "Tsukune-san..." She revised her formality to offer the young man a bit of comfort. "Do they provoke you?" She was honestly worried for his well being. Constantly separating the young man from others was not going to help his socializing skills get any better._

_Tsukune shrugged. "Don't know." That was not entirely true._

"_You know it's okay, here Tsukune-san." She gentle urged. "This is what this room is for." She put her notepad aside._

_When Tsukune heard this he peered over his shoulder. Ruby sat there, warmly smiling. Tsukune sat up and looked over to the woman, pushing back so his was leaned up against the futon._

"_I guess it's my youkai." He finally submitted and dismissively brushed off a stray lint off his white pants. "I don't do it on purpose, you know?" Considering none of is youki leaked from his being, it would certainly stand possible to be the act of his very nature. "I just don't get along with other guys you know?" He could not honestly place the feeling._

_Ruby said nothing and honestly listened. She folded her hands in her lap and looked to the young man in question. "Tsukune-san, do you want to tell me about your father?" She asked._

"_No." He quickly snapped. "There's nothing to say. He's dead." He refused to speak of it, ever._

_Ruby sat back. She was very patient, she had to be for her job after all. She would turn her head away and lean her chin onto her fingertips as her elbow rested on the arm of her chair. Her eyes traveled toward the view of her window. It was a large window that gave full view of the facilities outer grounds. Vast, rolling hills of open land were often tended to by those residing in the rehabilitation center for therapy. They would change the land with their own hands, offering them something to care for and give light and change to their dark and repetitive lives._

_Tsukune was quiet for several moments before he peered over his shoulder to glance at Ruby. A smile painted itself on her features as she stared off toward the gardens._

"_I heard you refused to plant any flowers in the gardens Tsukune, what did you do instead?" She was honestly curious. He would always wander off during outside time. The facility was walled in so there was really nothing wrong with him taking a bit of time and wandering about during their free time outside._

_Tsukune turned to stare at the wall; Ruby glanced over having noticed him looking at her. "I went to go sit in the woods." As small as they were they could not be considered a true woodland, but it was heavily lined with trees and was better than nothing. _

"_I see." Ruby turned her head to look back toward Tsukune. "Did you feed the raven flock that live there?" Tsukune was once again silent._

_He shrugged and rolled back on his side. "Yeah, I guess." Ruby smiled at his response, because it was the most he had spoken up since their sessions had began. "I named a few of them." He added. Ruby smiled, and urged him to continue. _

It was a month or two after Tsukune has completed his therapy, but he would require constant attention. Gin stepped forward and pulled his left hand from his pocket, settling it on his side, being sure to clench his hand into a fist.

"Now ya'll need to stop complaining cause this is ways better than the alternative. If you don't complete this without using yer youkai forms and with the upmost discretion the headmaster'll deem ya dangerous and deport the lot of ya'll!" The werewolf asserted.

The others lowered their heads and looked away, all except Tsukune. Tsukune stared up into his senpai's eyes, copper being glared down his hazel-green eyes.

"_Ne Tsukune-san." Ruby would call. Tsukune looked up from folding origami. The pair were in their final session, there had been no breakthrough and Tsukune was a risk, she couldn't let him go until she understood what made him tick._

"_What?" He flatly responded and looked down to the table, continuing his folding. Ruby fixed her skirt: smoothing it over as she shuffled to the edge of her seat. She sat across Tsukune on a mahogany table, now littered with their attempts at folding various shapes. Tsukune had become fond of the frog and butterfly shapes._

"_Do you like your senpai?" She genuinely wondered. Tsukune glanced over at Ruby with a questionable glance. She didn't seem to be prying, more curious. She did seem to talk to senpai a lot, maybe they were friends? He didn't like that senpai was such a pervert, but..._

"_He's okay." Tsukune took a marker and doodled eyes on his frog. "He's a bit of a pervert, but he isn't a bully." An awkward silence filled the room. Tsukune paused and glanced up, his copper eyes turning toward the window. He stared at his reflection. He has changed so much in such a short time. "Men are supposed to take care of women..." He recalled his cousin telling him that once. He had always looked up to Kyouko. She was older, smarter and she was adorable. Tsukune smirked and continued drawing._

The rust-eyed hybrid huffed and settled back against his seat. "Whatever senpai, it better be worth it." The girls looked to Tsukune than to their senpai. They seemed sate at the idea. Kokoa sneered and headed off toward another side of the room. Gin smirked.

"Glad you're so willing Tsukune-kun, oh!" The upperclassman made his way toward the door and pushed it open. "Come on in, and behave." The werewolf chuckled before stepping back and turning toward the club. "This one'll be joinin' ya'll on yer trip." Gin stepped back as a tall, blonde-haired male stepped in.

"Saizou!" Moka growled. Tsukune pushed to his feet and stepped, acting like a wall between the girls. Kurumu felt her insides erupt with fear as she stumbled back and hid behind Moka. The succubus clung to her friend's uniform jacket.

Saizou brushed his tongue over his silver lip stud and scoffed. "Hey losers, long time." The beast of a individual spoke, not even worthy of the title of _man._

* * *

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	42. Serenity Hollowed Out

**Chapter 42: Serenity Hollowed Out**

Tsukune stood in front of the lockers as the girls changed their shoes. As soon as Yukari had finished she squealed and jumped into his arms. To prevent himself from being thrown back the young hybrid turned around and opened his arms and caught her with a strained huff. He pulled her off the ground and settled her on his hips. The witch giggled and hugged Tsukune, nuzzling her head under his chin. Tsukune held a soft smile, though it was void of all true emotion. Yukari seemed oblivious to this fact. They were let out of club early, since they had agreed to the conditions of the trip. The girls were exceptionally slow at changing their shoes. They were opposed, especially with Saizou involved. He had come close to doing horrible things to their bodies, more so for Kurumu. The succubus was the most upset by the turn of events.

Saizou and Ruby made their way to the lockers. The sensei bowed to the students and smiled warmly. "I've still some work to do in my office, head home safely." As the young students were their future. With that spoken Toujyou made her way back down the corridor halls. Saizou smirked and walked up to Tsukune who held the young witch in his arms. Kokoa was on the other side of the wall of lockers. She had her back to the metal structures. She was waiting for her onee-sama, but hadn't the will to really speak up after what was said in the clubroom...

_Moka shot to her feet. Alright, so they agreed to go on the stupid trip, but **this?** No!_

"_No!" the vampire roared out. Kurumu had shirked down and hid herself behind Moka. She gripped her friend's blazer and squeezed her eyes closed. The blue-haired temptress did not even want to look into the fiend's eyes. He had come so close to taking her purity, which was hers alone to give away. Moke held out her chest. "I refuse!" She strongly stated and flared out her youki. _

_Gin stood and stepped forward, just incase things got a bit too hot to handle, but Ruby discreetly held out her hand to stop the lycan from interfering. She smiled warmly. "Come now Akashiya-san..." The older woman tried to placate. The vampire allowed a threatening growl to roll from her chest. She looked to Tsukune who was still sitting with his face pressed against the neck of a blushing Yukari. He looked half asleep._

"_I refuse! That piece of crap molested me! If not for Tsukune I would have killed him!" Moka snarled out. The only thing keeping her from lunging at Saizou and ripping out his throat there and then, was Tsukune and Kurumu. If she moved, the already trembling youkai would have fallen to pieces. _

_Kokoa looked to Tsukune. The young red-head had settled herself in one of the seats. That useless hybrid? Kokoa was well aware of what troubles her sister was accused of, her father had made it clear what would happen were they to go the way of their sister. The seal was supposed to keep Moka in her place, and she had almost been excited to see her unsealed, believing it was a second chance. That was certainly not the case when she had come to see the scandalous relationship she was in with Tsukune, and how jealous she was of it. It was not that Kokoa _loved_ her sister in a sexual manner, but she loved her sister as a baby sibling would their older. She was the last born in the family, the last born to her mother. Moka was all she had, for she looked up to her, and was left alone when she was sealed, leaving in her place that **shell**. The shell was soon off to school, probably making friends and having fun! She just wanted to be part of her sister's life._

_But this was news, horrifying news. Had she missed so much that she could not find a way into the complex happenings of her sister. She could feel the emotions rippling off their youki. That male that they seemed so scared of was so weak, like a human. Kokoa looked to Tsukune. He was the same. Was there more going on than she understood? "Onee-sama, I'm tired." the red-head chimed in, if only to break the tension that seemed to be raising by each passing second. Moka calmed and settled her hand upon her hip. She scoffed and turned her head away._

Yukari closed her eyes, always feeling safe with Tsukune around. The loli must have been tired after such a long day. Saizou stared Tsukune down, the male being much taller than he. Tsukune's eyes were turned to the floor, to outsiders it would seem like a sign of submission, but Tsukune was purposely ignoring Saizou. That was what he was told to do when confrontation faced his youkai, and concentrate on something else. Saizou punched the locker over Tsukune's head and scoffed, walking off. "Loser." The male muttered.

Moka could no longer take it. Kokoa peered around the corner of the locker, only seeing her sister stand. Tsukune set Yukari down and smiled at Kurumu, while still holding the witch's hand. "Will you walk Yukari-chan home Kurumu?" He asked, squeezing Yukari's hand reassuringly. Kurumu nodded, knowing that was not a question, more so a command. The succubus took her classmate's hand and walked off, Yukari still questioning the situation.

"Why can't Tsukune walk me home desu ka?" The ebony-haired border being would question. Kurumu chuckled and shook her head.

"Silly," the succubus would offer. "Because we live closer." She argued her valid point. The tiny witch frowned and watched as Tsukune became a mere speck in her vision as she was dragged off school grounds.

Moka growled. The moment Kurumu and Yukari were out of view the vampire allowed her youki to spark. Tsukune tucked his hands into his pockets and would only offer the vampire a blank stare as she drew closer and let out a snarling hiss in his face. "How can you be so insensitive Tsukune?" Outside she was enraged, inside she was scared. How could Tsukune place them in such a dangerous situation? She could not defend herself, not in the way she knew. She only knew how to fight and brutalize creatures beneath her. What did Tsukune want her to say? She forgave him? That animal touched her precious mate and beat him black and blue because she was selfish and had acted foolishly in her short life.

Kokoa could only listen as the sounds rumbled like a snarling tiger, from her sibling's form. The red head would inch toward the exit, pausing only to peer toward them. Her presence was ignored by the older vampire, she was a bit more safe than Kurumu and Yukari as Kokoa was quite used to such violent, if not more so, displays. Tsukune went to move to walk away, but the vampire's fist slammed through the locker to show off her strength and rage. Tsukune chuckled to himself. He had such pity for those lockers, they were being totally ravaged today. His chocolate eyes turned up to face Moka's burning ruby ones.

Kokoa's eyes widened when she felt that killing intent for the second time. It was not her onee-sama's! The younger vampire would nervously swallow and slowly step away. The sound of her sister's body slamming into the locker only worked to freeze her in place.

Tsukune had pressed his body against Moka's at such force; her back hit against the aluminum walls of storage. The silver-haired demoness refused to let her fight die so quickly and went to slap Tsukune. He did not make move to dodge, or even stop it. When the strike contacted his flesh with a sickening _smack,_ Moka realized her err. Her heart constricted in her chest. She was taking her anger, her inability to process her own feelings verbally, out on Tsukune. She opened her mouth only for a whine to escape. It was hard to breathe with Tsukune's body pressed against hers, but he kept it there, and her youkai understood why.

She needed to be shown her place. The vampire bit down on her lip. Here she was questioning Tsukune, who never did anything that would purposefully hurt them. She understood he too found it problematic, but she was just so mad he handled it so calmly and seemed to easily accept the words of authority. "G-gomen..." She exhaled and tried to squirm her body out from under him, but in the stead of releasing her now that she has calmed considerably, he grabbed her left leg and pulled it over his hip, nearly knocking her from her feet. The vampire had to slam her hands flat against the supporting wall of aluminum to keep herself from falling and to regain her balance. "T-tsukune." She whined. "Gomenasai. P-please—ah!" She gasped when she felt him press against her exposed panties, her skirt having lifted up with the new position of her leg. Tsukune settled his palm right beside the youkai's head, the pure-blooded demon flinching from the motion.

She kept her eyes lowered, at first out of submission, true submission. Soon she merely watched and hoped he would move his hips. When he did she let out a shuddering moan. She was so tense and full of emotions, unable to find the will- no the power, to release them. Her arms carefully found their way to settle on Tsukune's shoulders as his motions continued, the zipper of his pants roughly brushing against her rapidly moistening underwear.

Koumori fluttered down from the rafters and landed on Kokoa's shoulder. The bat squeaked softly and Kokoa's emerald colored eyes shot to the floor, her face red and cheeks heated. Seeing her sister beg like that. She was afraid and was begging for help she could not give. What was there for her to do? She wanted to show her onee-sama she was worthy, more so than that boy, yet what could she do? "Come on Kou-chan..." Kokoa turned and walked off, she would head to her aunt's for the night to sort her own emotions.

"Please." Moka begged as she threaded her fingertips into Tsukune's messy, ebony tresses. He ground into her. That feeling that was trapped in her heart would slowly sink into her stomach. That warm hand on her leg would pull her core closer to the male's rough touches. She pressed her forehead against his and gasped out. It did not feel as good as his fingers, but kami it was doing what she needed. His scent was always intoxicating, she was addicted to it. He could have her damnable pride, if she could only feel this all the day and night. Something so powerful would certainly keep her from fading away into that darkness that lurked in the hearts of those who strongly beheld each other. She sometimes felt as if their paths never met, but when he held her like this, she felt at ease.

Such delight, feeling him hold her closer. She would be more honest with herself, if he just cut deeper into her heart. His kindness was all she needed, his love, his dominance. Nothing could stand as pleasing as his touch. Her tongue would reach out and touch at the flesh which his her devilish delight. "T-tsukune w-wai-ahh!" The vampire would squeak, her efforts to pull away from the intensifying feeling between her legs were in vain. She trembled and opened her mouth, her fangs having been obviously extended for a time now. When the feeling struck her like a hot iron: her fangs sunk into his neck. Her body rocked with shuddering trembles that made her whine in pained cries. She did not release his neck. She drank her fill, and were she in her right set of mind, she would feel horrific for partaking in such a sacred and tolerated event, even if it was with her mate.

But what was that other feeling? It had nearly tripled her senses, if for but a moment. It was a clarity she had never experienced, but it was gone in an instant, leaving her to crave more, so she had drank and drank, if only to fill that now empty pit in her belly.

"Ow..." Tsukune whined. "You bite too hard." He would furrow and brow and look over to her, her ruby eyes staring at him with appalled shock. She chuckled and buried her face into the crook of his neck and licked the wounds to seal them clean. Tsukune rolled his eyes and patted her back. "Come on, I'll walk you home, I am a gentlemen after all." He would tease as he released her leg, indicating for them to part. Moka nodded and pulled away, being sure to brush down her skirt.

Tsukune turned to leave, but paused, Moka wasn't following. He did not even have to turn to face her for the vampire to know he was making that smart-ass expression. "If you have to go to the bathroom Moka..." He smirked.

Moka whined and squeezed her legs together. "Jerk!" He knew! "J-just walk with me there?" She asked. He nodded and held out his hand. She hesitated, but offered her hand and he led her off, soon after they would make their way off the school grounds and head off home.

Prison was a punishment. For a corrupt officer like Kuyou, who had put many away during his career, it was the one true hell. The prison was specifically made to hold ayashi and youkai. A youki negating barrier kept the monsters from using their powers, but it was a limited technology. The guards themselves were youkai, but wore charms that protected them from the barrier, keeping them at full strength.

For Kuyou, there was no sleep in hell. The fear of being raped kept him constantly on edge. He, a great daiyoukai, was victim to his own youki output. He did not much depend on his physical prowess as many, weaker youkai and ayashi did, so he stood more vulnerable than most as his physical capabilities no where near matched a Mountain Troll or Kappa on even ground, for these youkai depended on their physical strength. Alina had driven him to shambles. After Tsukune was tried, and he suspended for abusing his powers as a keeper of the law, Alina pressed charges for the assault, molestation of a minor, kidnapping and arrest under false accusations. So much was against him. She took his title, his position in society, in the community. Alina took his life from him and fed him nightmares of his childhood.

At night the only sounds to be had, as birds would no even draw near the animal-filled pens, were the screams of inmates being brutally forced into sexual intimacy for the sake and pleasantries of others. He could hear the screams of his mother ringing and the cackle of goblins. The yoko refused free time and spent it in his cell, but he had no choice when it came to being in the yard. There the other youkai exercised and burned out that energy that seemed to only restore after a night of sordid pleasure. Kuyou was thankful for his cellmate, an ayashi he had come to assume. The boy's hair was as white as snow and his eyes were malformed and twisted, unable to take a human shape, as he seemed to choose his human form over his true form. Many at the penitentiary preferred their demon forms to show off and prove their power which kept them atop that perilous food chain.

It was unlike the real world where youkai and humans got along in relative peace without great trouble. There were deaths in everyday life, murders, thefts, but in prison it was like living like a animal. Constantly living in fear or constantly fighting to assert your place.

The one roomed with Kuyou seemed more interested in reading his books, gifts from the outside. Though it had only barely been a month or two, Kuyou was driven to the brink of his sanity by the lack of sleep and overwhelming terror that haunted him at night. The boy went by the name of Kiria, and unlike most, he seemed relatively comfortable. He would never flinch when the screams would penetrate the thick, steel walls that held the demons, nor did he blink when other youkai sought to challenge him and take them as their 'mate'. It was vile, oppressing, but this ayashi had some level of power in this bestial hierarchy.

Kuyou sat watching the entrance to their cell, the Kiria boy settled on his bottom bunk, having offered the top bunk to Kuyou as it always made fish feel more at ease, being up high and away from the dangers of prison. It was free time, the cell doors opened and youkai and ayashi allowed to roam free and socialize, lest they be driven to berserker rages from lack of contact with others. Kuyou could hear everything, his fox-ears twitching as they sat atop his head. He had decided to stay within his battle form, if only to fend off the lure of his more beautiful, alluring, human form. The frightened and frightening four-tails sat on the top bunk, staring at their cell door. He heard Kiria turn another page to his book.

"You know I will be out of here in a few days." Kiria's voice drew the image of a sly smirk in the yoko's head as he could not see his bunkmate. The idea wrought fear into the already unstable fire fox. The ayashi below closed his book and looked up to the underside of Kuyou's mattress. "I know what they did to you before they made me your cell mate." Kuyou's body stiffened and he was wrecked with violent shaking. "It was Midou wasn't it? No matter, that fool will be given better uses for failing once already." Kiria continued to stare up, his arm folded behind his head. They wore prison issued smocks: cheap, grey short-sleeved shorts and long pants.

Kiria smirked and set held his his book up to look at the cover. The title read: _Ningen Shikkaku_ (_No Longer Human or Failure as a Human). _A book written by Dazai Osamu. The book followed the life of a troubled soul that stood unable to reveal his true self to others, so in the stead he decides to carry a falsified stance of hollow joking, humorous behaviors. The young ayashi smirked. "Just two more Memorandum." Kiria muttered before sitting up and setting aside his book. "I can put in a good word for you." He chuckled and glanced up as Kuyou shifted on his mattress and peered over the bunk.

"I heard about you from the outside. You have a very noble goal, but you're going about it all wrong." The ayashi explained. "If you want to restore peace, you must create conflict." The yoko listened intently, clear by the way his ears would twitch. "My boss is going to bail me out. If you join our organization than you can change the world." Kiria offered.

"How soon can you get me out?" Kuyou questioned, only for Kiria to laugh. The yoko sneered and growled out. "What's so funny?" He hated being laughed at, how was this question humorous? Kiria shook his head and brushed his hand through his short, white hair.

"Don't be foolish, this is real life. It will take at least a month and some to get you out after what you did, but don't worry. I have a way to make all of that disappear, all you have to do is perpetrate the second and third Memorandum." Kiria said. The yoko's brows twisted in confusion, his marks sifting with his baffled expression.

"Memorandum?" The fox would question. Kiria nodded.

"Yes!" He would laugh out before falling back against the crumple of bed sheets. "The solemn hero begins to fear his emotions are being cut through by those around him. There he will fall into a self-destructive cycle of living and be ridden with the guilt for the pain of his loved one!" Kuyou nodded, though he was unsure of what the ayashi spoke of, it sounded a hell of a lot better than becoming someone's 'mate' again. "And that is just one! Oh the second one will be a sight to see!" the ayashi pleasantly beamed. Soon silence filled their cell, the echos of brawls and laughter rung from the outer halls. "Three days." Kiria spoke. "I get out in three days. I will tell my boss about you." The white-haired male spoke and rolled onto his side. Kuyou nodded and laid down.

This was his chance to take revenge on that Aono boy and his slut. He would take this chance and restore his body to its former self, but now that he was tainted he could not return to being an officer. Those damn vampireI They cannot stop justice, and that boy would pay _dearly_ for his lies, slander and murderous tendencies.

* * *

**(A/N Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	43. A Heavy Duty

**Chapter 43: A Heavy Duty**

Tsukune stood outside of the girl's washroom, softly chuckling into his hand. He had walked Moka to the washroom so she could clean herself up. The vampire was beyond embarrassed and her face was completely flushed. Her growls were disguised by the running water as she furiously washed her hands of the scent. She had to wipe herself of any evidence, lest gain those questioning looks from her more than nosy mother! The vampire would still, hand on the knob of the sink's faucet. She had filled the basin of the skin and poured an herbal packet so she was able to safely wash her hands. Her eyes would slowly turn up toward her reflection in the mirror.

She would try a bit harder. She felt her heart lighten under the guide of her mate. She chuckled to herself. She never saw herself as someone's mate. She had, honestly, never had the time to think about it in her slumber. She was a victim of circumstance and her own stubborn nature. Were she more more capable as an adult she would have perhaps made better decisions in her life. She wanted to be able to make the proper choices in the future, but she was not yet ready to grow up, but she would have little choice. She knew she had to be more mature and under control of her emotions, but was it control of her emotions she needed? No. She merely required the ability to use them properly.

She was guilty for burdening her Tsukune with such a thing, he who had so many other worries. That Komiya boy... He was more trouble than he was worth. First he tried to take advantage of her while she still soundly slept in her prison, than he tried to hurt her precious friend, but not again. She would help lift that burden off Tsukune's shoulders. It was not his sole responsibility to care for them all. They were _together._ They were responsible for one another.

The vampire put the sink to drain as she turned to dry her hands. Her eyes would catch the sight of the late spring outside of the bathroom window. Moka drew her long fingers through her hair and sighed. The silken tresses would rain down over her face and she would watch the swirl of herb and water get sucked down into the drain. For a long while... that was how she felt.

Tsukune had leaned against the wall outside the washroom. He pushed his hands into his pants pocket, his blazer's tail pushed all which way as the dark fabric crumpled against him as he slid down into a crouch. The young hybrid would tilt his head, the soft sound of shuffling scraping along the tile-covered floors of the dark halls. Tsukune looked up and was rather surprised to see the young, pale-skinned maiden waltz from around the corner. Her head was hung low, as if trying to hide. The snow-skinned teen's arms were clutched around her backpack, which was pressed to her chest.

As she shuffled the click of her candied sucker would sound as she rolled it against her cheeks. Her black hoodie would bounce with each motion. Her school skirt was probably the only piece of the school's issued uniform she would wear. Tsukune smirked, though to those close it was obvious this was a practiced touch of sarcasm that he used to protect himself from the realities his mind took for granted. The boy offered the passing girl a wolf-whistle.

Mizore startled, having not noticed the quiet boy there. She narrowed her eyes as the crystal-blue orbs would slowly gaze up at the sign above his head. It obviously read "women's", yet there he sat. Tsukune's brow would raise. Only a moment later would the sound of implication hit him. That look was meant for his camping spot. Tsukune opened his mouth as he inhaled a soft _oh_ and motioned his thumb toward the door. "Moka's changing her underwear." He would blurt out. Inside he washroom a loud scraping noise could be heard as the edge of the round, fountain-sink was ripped from its mounting. Tsukune would grin and wave his hand at Mizore. The sickly girl would nod slowly and turn her eyes back down to Tsukune, the sparkling orbs of swirling light having been distracted by the mysterious breaking noise...

Mizore opened her mouth and sighed. She always felt tense around the male. The girl was a training Geisha, she had no problems having mature, casual conversations, but for one reason or another this boy made her want to hide within the gentle and sturdy confines of her room. She inhaled and braced her heart, steeling her emotions so her heart would no longer thunder in her chest. The darker rumors surrounding the boy stole fast her courage to approach him, even if, for all the times she met him: he was kind.

"Ne, Tsukune-kun," She would shyly squeak, her nerve attempting to wriggle free when those dark, rust colored eyes came upon her form. "I-I have not seen you as of late..." She weakly opened. Were her mother to see her now her training would most likely be intensified from the sheer lack of tact, grace and art in that one sentence. Tsukune raised his brow as he sifted a it. His back pressed against the wall as he stayed balanced in his crouched position. So she was affected by those silly rumors too? It was of no surprise to him... He physically shrugged of the tinge of hopelessness that tried to fight its way into his heart. "It's terrible." The purpled haired maiden sputtered out, her courage having returned upon seeing his heart twist under the weight of her cold words and foggy thoughts. "They don't seem to recognize Tsukune-kun's warmer nature..." the young Shirayuki would shyly mutter.

Tsukune smirked and rolled his head to look up at her. He smirked and pushed to his feet, the vampire stepping from the bathroom with her hand on her hip. Mizore's eyes turned down to her sneakers and shrugged meekly. Tsukune grinned and motioned one of his hands. "Why are you here so late?" He would ask. None of the clubs were still active and it seem rather creepier for her to be about so late. Mizore inhaled and opened her mouth in shock at his brash incentives.

"N-no!" She shook her head, face flushing. "Of course not..." The words would come out barely above a whisper. "Notes..." She glanced up at Tsukune, who as rubbing his shoulder. Moka blinked as the teen's crystalline eyes would turn in her direction. The vampire would clear her throat and fold her arms behind her back. She nodded to Mizore, in a regarding manner. Tsukune shrugged, brushing off the situation.

"I gotta go Mizore-chan, Moka's being violent again, and to think I made her-"

_**THUMP**_

Tsukune was now rubbing the back of his head as Moka smiled a brilliant smile, face as red as the sunset at this point. "Oyasuminasai Mizore-san..." Moka slipped her arm in Tsukune's and dragged him off, beyond embarrassed, and certainly in a bad mood again. He was very good at shifting things in his favor though...

The halls were dark, or dimmed throughout the school. The teacher's offices were still lit though as two individuals had come to occupy the room for several minutes. Ruby sat at her desk with a half-eaten bento in her lap. Gin had slammed his hand on the table, beside himself with rage. The INTERPOL officer was at the end of his respective leash.

"What the hell?" he would question. "What the _bloody_ hell Ruby-san?" He turned and all but towered over the flinching witch. The werewolf would sigh and lean back, noticing her discomfort. Ruby would set her chopsticks down and put the bento box on the desk. Scores of workbooks were neatly laid about and graded. Beside them sat the several, already signed permission slips. Tsukune had been given one to give to his mother. "Just..." The male would begin, more calmly. "Why is that creep even out?" Komiya Saizou had been institutionalized and would have been for a good five to ten years. "Do you know? Has he told you how he nearly screwed his way into Kurumu? Did he tell you in detail in that chair of yours?"

Ruby could not respond to that. Gin was within his right to be angry. Kurumu had been nearly hurt and possibly mentally scarred. "I know, and you're right, but it was a condition given to me, and ..." Ruby would pause and turn her chair to face the desk. She stared at a black, tattered tome she oft carried around with her. Inside it, marking a section of pages was a black raven's feather. "I owe Komiya-san my life..." Her words would cause the lycan to loosen his previously tense stance.

**My former master had broken taboos within our coven, but given her age and power the other witches were afraid to act against her word. Due to the laws held against youkai, though witches are considered a sovereign nation under the same laws as other "native" species, it was hard to get authorities involved. The Gakuen sent Kuyou and his officers to investigate under a favor the headmaster owed my mother. Young Komiya-san was sent along to cover for his father who was in the Youkai world dealing with an urgent call from a family friend. **

**I was under the direct control of my master. An apprentice cannot disobey her master, for in a witch's coven that is equivocal to betrayal to our people as a whole. Master wanted to use my blood to awaken the demon plants she had been harvesting. She had taken my wrist. I fought, I was afraid, but what could I do against my master?**

**The blade hovered over my wrist, but before master could cut me Komiya-san had burst into her glass-encased garden, which housed these sleeping plants that took the guise of sunflowers. He stepped in and knocked the blade from my master's hand. But something happened and master got the better of Komiya. She was knocked down, I screamed out. I did not want my master hurt, but I was torn. She had grown senile in her hundred years, possibly more. These demon plants would know no master. **

**Tools were scattered around the glass house. It was the depths of winter, so those glass squares were frosted over, and my fur-lined cloak did little to shelter me from the painful chill as I watched her stab Komiya-san with one of her tools she oft used to trim and cull the hanabake. **

**That was what she called them. They did not even have a name. We give our Familiars names, because it humanizes them, and gives them something to cling to, but these creatures... they had nothing, and my master would not even sacrifice her own blood for the contract. Komiya-san went berserk and drained master of the very blood she had denied the unborn Familiars. I must have fainted for when the blackness left me, and when I came to I felt light, weightless. Komiya-san was carrying me to Kuyou and his men who had already arrested three witches and warlock suspected of helping to grow the illegal, carnivorous demon plants.**

None of the witches had been charged under sovereignty laws. They were under the direct orders of the coven leader whom, by coven laws, they must obey. Kuyou was enraged by the circumstantial acquittal. The original coven master now dead and with a new one in charge none could be held accountable.

**Even though, at the time, I was but eight years of age, I was still master's last apprentice and with accordance to coven law, for her betrayal to our kin, I too was to be cast out to absolve the clan of any and all sins. As simple as that, it had been all washed away. If not for Komiya-san, and the headmaster who let me stay at the school, there would be no telling where I would have ended up. It had been over ten years ago, I am now fully graduated, and living within society. **

"I owe Komiya-san... everything." Ruby looked up to Gin, who turned his head away and sighed.

Outside of the room Tsukune tensed up. Moka would frown and squeeze his hand, which was settled in hers for comfort. They had come by to find Gin-senpai, Tsukune had wanted to ask him something concerning the trip. Tsukune did not want to leave his mother alone, not in her current state. She was doing a lot better, and was remembering more often that his father was never coming home again... It made his blood boil. Inside the room Gin would perk his lycan ears on instinct and turn to look over his shoulder. The ears would slip back and vanish as his nose wrinkled at the scent he caught and recognized. The older male motioned his hand to Ruby, hushing her as he walked toward the office door.

He would open the door and look around, but there was not a soul in sight. The werewolf was not crazy. He smelled Tsukune's blood. It was an unforgettable smell. It was like copper tainted with the musk of an insect; it was a burning sort of smell that pained the sensitive olfactories of the wolf.

The walk back was silent between the couple. Moka held Tsukune's hand with both hers as she was led along. She did not really mind being led, so long as it was Tsukune, but it was obvious he did not like the idea of Toujyou-san owing anything to that foul beast, and with that she would have to agree. The pair would come to a stop at her gate. She would mentally chuckle at the fact it was her time to disembark... She was about to move to open the gate, but Tsukune had reached out with his left arm and done so instead. The silver-haired demoness would say nothing as her mate continued to lead her along until they were at the door of her home. She felt herself swallow nervously as she reached her head out to sniff at the back of his head.

She could not help the subconscious lick that manifested into the tip of her tongue stroking the shell of his ear. She felt her insides twist as she whined. It was not the same feeling as before, but more of remorse for being unable to soothe the obvious ache that carried over his form. He was such a gentle person, and so easily hurt. She had not even heard when Tsukune had knocked on her door. The vampire must had hidden herself completely behind Tsukune, instinctively hiding from her parent, knowing she had done something …strange, earlier. Kokoa _must _have told on her, but when no verbal or youki lashing came, the ruby-eyed teen felt courageous enough to peer over Tsukune's...form?

He had completely bowed himself, to Moka's surprise. She still held tightly to his hand as he rose. Her mother's expression was one of confusion. It was odd the usually proud boy would bow so deeply. He smirked and rubbed the back of his head, Moka felt her hands freed from his grip. "Gomen Akashiya-sa..." He began.

"Bloodriver." Alina would correct, to the boy's confusion. Alina would shake her head and smile warmly. "Nevermind that, continue." She offered. Tsukune would chuckle and nod. He clapped his hands together and lowered his head.

"Gomen, I don't mean to ask you favors when we hardly know each other." he would keep his eyes squeezed shut. "But I'm sure you're aware of the dues we're to pay to society." Seeing as she had inexplicably signed Moka's permission slip prior to Moka's knowledge... The teen visible pouted and glared off at the thought. "Since I won't be here... would you mind looking after kaasan while I'm away?" Alina would chuckle at his request.

Tsukune winced and looked up. He was not oblivious to the fact that Alina knew what he was and that he was quite the danger around Kokoa and Moka, who were to be considered prey items to a kudlak or kresnik at any given time. He was a good boy. Alina chuckled. "Sure Aono-kun." She would wink and pet the boy's cheek. "I've no problem, perhaps it will allow me a chance to get to know my soon to be son-in-law, hmm?" Her words would cause Moka to die inside several times over.

Moka inhaled sharply and pushed passed her mother, storming into the house. Her stomps were obvious, even Kokoa could hear it passed her blaring music, the younger teen locked up in her guest room with her pet bat just moping and trying to forget that spine-shivering youki that belonged to the male who put her onee-sama in her place... Tsukune smirked at Moka's troubled reaction.

"Oyasuminasai Moka-chan! I'll be sure to bring you a spare pair tomorrow when I pick you up!" His words caused Moka to stumble her way up the steps, the vampire trying hard to keep her shred of pride intact.

"Go die!" She shrieked and rushed up to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Tsukune laughed out and sauntered back from the residence's front door. Alina chuckled and waved as Tsukune crossed the gate. He waved back and made his way down the street. He stopped at the crosswalk, as he always did, only to eventually cross and make his way home.

After he ate dinner with his mother, under the weight of an awkward air, he sat on the couch with her close at his side. She worked on some knitting, something she always did, though the object never came any closer to looking like anything, probably having lost its true form way back when. He was splayed out, his blazer having been tossed into the laundry and his black button-up shirt open to reveal his black tee beneath.

"Kaasan?" He gently called. He waited a moment before his mother realized he was calling to her. She blinked and looked up to him with a gentle smile.

"Yes Tsukune?" She offered him her undivided attention, but her mind was clearly at edge from the change and lack of brutality and force held by the only remaining male in her life. Tsukune reached into his pants pocket and held out the permission slip to his mother. Tsukune would wait for her to look for she had flinched when he took out the paper.

"I got punished in school and have to do community service, but you have to say it's okay for me to go." he would honestly explain. Kasumi took the paper from his hand and read it over. She frowned but smiled, her reactions confusing him, but he would take it in stride and wait for her to respond clearly. It hurt. Watching her hurt. He loved his mother dearly, but watching her pain caused his heart to wretch and the wounds all over his body to tingle and seep blood.

Kasumi nodded. "It is sad Tsukune got in trouble." She would note. Tsukune's expression would drop. "But it is good he is a good boy and helping the community in apology." She reached around her apron looking for a pen. Tsukune furrowed his brows and handed her one from his backpack that lay leaning against the couch. She brightened up and took the pen, carefully writing her name. It was obvious it had been some time since she had to sign anything with her own name... "It is all we have you know." She would make clear before handing him his slip back.

Tsukune sighed and reached over to wrap his arm around his mother's shoulder. He pulled her close. She was stiff at first, as if expecting to be hit, but when the strike never came she relaxed against her son. "Oh kaasan...you've a way with words, almost making me bleed tears." he would honestly murmur.

Kasmui nodded. "Don't stain your clothes, blood is hard to wash off." She spoke of dreadful, first-hand experience. Tsukune nodded and lay his head atop hers.

"Sure thing kaasan..." He smirked.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	44. There Today, Tomorrow Who Knows

**Chapter 44: There Today, Tomorrow Who Knows**

It was a groggy morning. Far too early to get up for classes. It was different for Tsukune, it was a big change. Though he was disappointed, he was thankful to the events that took his father from their home. His mother was slowly adapting to the change and he has been given back his kaasan, who had been forcefully taken from his life many years prior. The young man dressed for the day and made his way downstairs. He found himself unable to stop yawning for every thought to cross his mind that morning. His heavy steps slunk downstairs as he pulled his arm over his shoulder to support the weight of his book bag.

"Tsukune?" His mother called from the kitchen. The young hybrid blinked and peered around the banister. His mother made her way out of the kitchen, wiping her hand off of apron. Tsukune stepped down and turned to face her completely. "Here you go...I-" She smiled and looked down. "I made you lunch." She handed him a bento, which was neatly wrapped in a handkerchief. Tsukune hesitated, but held out his hands to accept the lunchbox. He stood there, staring at the top of the folded cloth. Kasumi shook her head and pulled her hands to her body. "I-I'm sorry. Are you too big-?" Normally one made lunches for their child up until the start of highschool, but the young mother was missing so many years from his life she was honestly unsure how to proceed with her motherly duties.

Tsukune shook his head. "No kaasan. It's- great. Thanks." He smiled and pet the top of her head. She flinched, at first, but allowed her gentle features to pull up in a soft smile. Tsukune smiled and nodded. "It's great." He repeated. He took care to grip the bento in the hand he carried his bag with and turned toward the door. He stepped of the genkan to put on his shoes. Kasumi followed behind him, gripping her apron most nervously. He stood and opened the door. He peered over his shoulder at the meek figure of his mother. "Ittekimasu." The young man offered.

It seemed it was what Kasumi had been waiting for. She had never been given the chance to tell him goodbye, or welcome home, or even offer him a proper bento because of the oppression that man had brought into their home. She felt as if her soul parted from her body at her son's words. She smiled brightly and nodded. "Mm, Itterasshai." She returned. The door closed and the woman would wait until her son returned home, so she could warmly greet him.

Tsukune sighed and made his way down his usual morning path.

"Hahau-e!" Moka shouted as she stood outside the washroom with her toiletries. Moka's mother was downstairs preparing breakfast while the silver-haired teen and her younger half-sister prepared for the morning. Alina rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yes Moka?" She responded as she steeped her tea. She could hear Moka banging on the bathroom door.

"Kokoa has been in there for over an h—ow!" The silver-haired teen shrieked when Kokoa suddenly opened the door on her forehead. Moka staggered back and rubbed her head as Kokoa snaked her head out of the door with a devious grin. She and Koumori, her pet bat, looked rabid as toothpaste foam surrounded their mouthes. The red head huffed.

"You just want to—eep!" Kokoa slammed the door back closed as her sister's clawed hand reached to choke and drag the younger kin out of the bathroom. Inside the water could be heard rushing. "You just want to see that boy! Useless! What good would come out of it!" The red-head complained.

"That only proves your immaturity!" Moka snarled and pulled her fist back to punch a hole in the door where she knew Kokoa's head was.

"Akashiya Moka!" Her mother called from downstairs. Moka froze at the tone. "You better not be thinking of damaging my property!" Moka slumped and hugged her toiletries to her chest.

"No hahau-e..." She responded in defeat. The bathroom's lock clicked as Kokoa ran out to prevent her being caught by her temperamental sibling. The emerald eyed girl leapt down the steps and hurried into the kitchen to eat breakfast. Moka stormed into the bathroom to wash up for the morning.

Moka was finally able to make it down for breakfast, just as Kokoa was finishing up. She grabbed the remaining piece of toast before Moka was able to grab it, and raced off. "Ittekimasu anunty!" Kokoa smirked as Koumori fluttered behind her. Alina gently smiled and waved Kokoa off as Moka fumed.

"Itterasshai." The vampire's aunt responded. Kokoa snatched up her school back and dropped down onto the genkan to slip on her shoes. She hurried outside laughing. Baka onee-sama! Kokoa turned so she would hop the gate, but in stead of making it to the gate she ended up smashing face first into Tsukune's chest.

Both vampire and hybrid grunted from the force of impact. Tsukune was sent toppling to the ground. Koumori squeaked and sputtered as he circled about in the air. Kokoa groaned as her emerald eyes fluttered open. She felt like she ran into a wall. The young teen tried to move, but found herself restricted by a definite weight. "W-what...?" She focused her eyes and found the young hybrid had fallen right on top of her. She stiffened as horror coursed through her body.

Tsukune rubbed his head as he held himself over the girl's body, his left arm supporting all of his weight. He looked over to make sure he didn't drop the bento. He sighed when he saw it carefully sat settled by his book bag. His knees shifted as he reached over to touch it, so he could reassure himself. When he moved his left knee pressed itself between Kokoa's legs. She was on her back, her hands curled up like a dog splayed on its back. She couldn't move and shivered when she felt him so close to such a restricted and private area. Her mind reeled with terror. Oh kami what was he trying to do to her? The vampire swallowed the lump gathering in her throat and slowly turned her gaze up toward the young man, who chuckled nervously.

"G-gomen Kokoa-chan!" He pushed to his feet and dusted himself off. He brushed the back of his head and reached out his hand to help her up. The young teen felt an indescribable _disgust_ but at the same time it was an even further placed _fear_. What was he and why did his presence put her on edge? She sneered, swallowing the last of her courage. She smacked his hand away, the feeling of defenselessness was unsettling. She pushed to her feet when she saw he drew his hand away.

"Onee-sama!" The younger sibling called as her pet bat landed on her shoulder. "Your half breed is here!" She shot a glare to Tsukune, but jumped at the expression he held, or rather the lack-there-of. Tsukune offered her a smirk. Kokoa lowered her head and growled as she pushed passed Tsukune. Moka stepped out of the house and bid her mother farewell, just barely managing to slip on her shoes. She staggered out just in time to see Kokoa running down the street and Tsukune standing inside the gate, waving at her. Moka quickly pulled down her hair, setting the wild, silver strands into place as she walked up to her precious mate.

She reservedly held her bag in front of her as she nodded her head to a still turned Tsukune. She stared at the ground for several moments in thought. What did he want with her sister? Was Kokoa making a bad impression? Would he blame her for her incompetence and rude behaviors? Oh kami... Tsukune laughed. Moka blinked at his reaction and looked up at him with a questioning gaze. "Kokoa-chan sure is lively!" He nudged Moka and pouted. "What's with the dour expression Moka? " He questioned.

Moka sighed and pushed passed her mate dismissively. "Nothing." She flatly responded, though stood unable to help the light chuckle that came after. Tsukune followed after whining about how unfair Moka treated him. The couple soon arrived at the front gates where waited Yukari and Kurumu. Mizore silently watched from a distance, not sure what to think of Tsukune. He seemed so kind and gentle, but his heart and his eyes looked heavy and with regret. Yukari threw herself into Tsukune's arms, only to be dragged off by a shouting Kokoa who accused the young man of being indecent!

Moka rolled her eyes and punched the top of Kokoa's head, scolding her for her disrespect. Kurumu snuck her way behind Tsukune, who was currently trying to play mediator between the two vampire. He sighed and waved his hands, as if directing air traffic, for this certainly situation seemed to be on its way to a head-on collision. Kokoa and Moka were like a pair of rutting rams. The very thought made Tsukune blush and laugh nervously. Kurumu tilted her head at Tsukune's strange reaction.

Eventually Nekonome-sensi had to step in and usher the teens in before they missed first bell. Some of the other students seemed a bit nervous with Tsukune out in the open as he was with his rumored _harem._ Mizore continued to watch, wonder. Why could only those closet to him see what others did not? As close as the pale-skinned maiden believed herself to be to the group, and especially Tsukune, why could she not understand? He was a mystery to her, and the geisha in training prided herself in knowing what people, especially men, needed. The groups soon had to part for their classes.

It was hard because by the end of the week they would have to pack up after exams and head to the Witch's ranch. The days seemed to repeat as the week dragged on. Moka and Tsukune would have homeroom together. Second period Kurumu, Tsukune and Moka had math. They would meet in and out of classes. For poor, unfortunate Yukari she was in most of the advanced classes so would only see everyone between periods. Kokoa, of which Moka found it quite fortunate, could only catch up to them in club being a first year she was either in trouble between classes or in fights during lunch. By the end of the last day of the school week the group was exhausted. They sat in club room with their gear. They had gone home, spoke their farewells to their parents and packed up for they would return to be picked up at the school gate's by the school's bus.

They sat in club room, the girls conversing and exchanging verbal blows. They made sure they had everything, only to snoop around each other's belongings. Moka didn't much appreciate the invasion of her privacy as Kurumu snuck up behind her and _kindly_ distracted her with a body-melting chest grope. Kokoa helped snoop as Yukari snooped around in the bag her aunty had packed for Moka. The younger vampire wondered what it would be like to go on an overnight trip. She had never been on one before. Kokoa and the young witch were not allowed to go on the trip because they had not been the ones to get into trouble. That meant Moka, Kurumu, Saizou and Tsukune would go chaperoned only by Toujyou-sensei.

"Oh my Moka-chan~" Kurumu giggled as she pulled out one of Moka's underwear and gave it a gentle stretch for emphasis. Kokoa and Yukari looked up, having moved to Kurumu's pack, as it carried far more interesting apparel. Kokoa blushed and Yukari all but drooled on her blouse. The underwear was black lace, and was more like a spider's web than stitched cloth it was so revealing. Moka reeled back and swallowed her own voice. She hadn't packed that! The vampire tried to shriek, but swallowed her pained cry and lunged at Kurumu trying to snatch the pantsu away before Tsukune saw! Her mother was so scandalous! How...how absolutely embarrassing! The succubus giggled and ran out of the vampire's reach. The tiny youkai easily hopped over one of their working desks and slid across the end. She turned and pulled her eye lid down and spat her tongue out at Moka.

"Ku-ru-muuu!" Moka snarled and pushed the tables aside with force. Yukari and Kokoa sat on Gin's desk and watched, half attentive to the ruckus the two created. Kokoa sighed and reached into her book bag. She took out a manga book and began to read. The red-head glanced outside where, hanging from a tree branch, sat perched her pet bat, Koumori. He was not allowed on campus so was forced to wait for his precious master until the end of the day. The sad-faced bat squeaked and folded his wings around his body. Yukari took off her witch cap and looked to Kokoa in curiosity.

"What's wrong desu ka? You've seemed kinda down this whole week desu." The dark-haired witch had noticed the usually energetic Kokoa become lethargic, lack-luster. Kokoa raised a brow and looked from her book to her friend when the witch had stifled a giggle. "Hey, I know desu!" The witch beamed, ignoring the noise in the background. "Why doesn't Kokoa-chan stay with me this weekend while Moka-san and Tsukune-san are away!" the witch suggested.

"W-what?" Kokoa responded suddenly. "No way, absolu-" Kokoa pulled away when Yukari got right up in her face. The emerald-eyed vampire pulled her book to her chest and tried to shield her body, feeling as if Yukari was undressing her with her eyes.

"Right-de-su-ka?" There was a mischievous look which came upon the witch's face, compelling the vampire to agree. With a shaky nod, Kokoa nodded and agreed to the sleepover. Maybe there was a good reason she had never been to a sleep over before... to protect her from predators like Yukari...

Tsukune had settled himself by the windows. The sun had settled and set the hills and nearby city on fire with the ember glare of its fiery cloak. Though the window was closed, Tsukune felt as if he could smell the gentle air of winter as it drew near. The leaves had fallen from the trees. The canopy of green that had once sheltered the park in varying hues of green and brown were now a mix of golds, orange and reds that made a fox green with envy... Tsukune did not particularly like the city. It was too loud, boxed in. There were too many people, but the good part was no one knew who you were. They would be heading there soon, to the edge of the city where a small coven of witches had made their home. Why nature loving youkai would ever want to live in a place like a city, was beyond him, but he was not one to, openly, judge.

Silently judge, yes. But never openly.

The idea made him shrug. He could hear the girls playing around. Though he did not appear to be very attentive, he was always keeping an eye on them, after all: who else would, could? They had unique personalities, and that often separated them from the rest of society. His mother had even said it.

It was important for them to be part of the community.

Without it they would be unable to survive. It was how youkai were able to become part of human society. Though there were still a lot of problems, they tried their damnedest to be like the very things they so feared. Contrary to what humans may believe, youkai aren't all powerful. They are frail creatures of darkness who survive only by consuming the hatred and fear of others, and than there are those who can only survive by using their powers and magic.

It accounts for many of the youkai in law enforcement or public works.

Youkai are not just demons. They are not just spirits. They are living creatures that feel just like humans do, and sometimes it hurts. Being feared by the humans they merely wished to be understood by. It hurt more than they knew, and was what kept many struggling in the darkness of their own hearts. Tsukune did not dislike humans, nor did he dislike youkai.

He hated himself, and everything he was because his darkness threatened to swallow whole those he loved. Before the young man could wish for his unbirth, before he could break, kami stepped in and brought into his life someone that needed him.

_How selfish of you kami._ _To give me someone like me their hearts..._

He was pushed from his thoughts when something landed on his lap. All noise ceased and the girls froze in place. Kokoa and Yukari looked up from senpai's desk. The younger vampire violently blushed as Yukari giggled into her hand. Moka had tackled Kurumu to the ground, the poor succubus' fall was cushioned by her large breasts. "Ita yo..." She whined, but squeaked and too froze when she looked up. She had lost her prize she had snatched from Moka. Tsukune looked to his lap where the underwear had fallen.

He blinked and picked up the black lace in his curious fingers. He stretched it some and blinked again. He pursed his lips after he realized they were virgin panties, untouched by Moka's warm skin. How depressing. "What's with that face?" Moka shouted and snatched the panties from Tsukune's hand. "It wasn't my idea! Hahau-e-" She tried to argue.

"Ooh so your mother totally premises..." Before Tsukune could rile the silver-haired vampire any further a knock came at the door. Everyone present raised their heads to face the door.

"Konbanwa everyone!" Toujyou-sensei greeted. "Is everyone ready to go?" They sat frozen a moment. The older woman was dressed in a short, blue skirt with matching jacket. She wore a white blouse and red bow tie around her neck. She carried a small red flag and behind her pulled a carry-on bag. The group felt sweatdrops condense against the back of their heads.

She looked like a flight attendant...

Soon the group was shuffled outside to the school's gates where the bus sat idling. They packed their overnight bags in the bus' storage unit. The group had been happily conversing, until Saizou boarded the bus. Tsukune was seated in the back between Moka and Kurumu who were arguing about one thing or the other. He kept his arms folded behind his head and yawned. The girls paused and narrowed their eyes at the young man as he boarded. Saizou grinned and sat down in the seat located behind the bus driver. Ruby pulled a whistle to her red-painted lips and blew. The group looked up and watched as Gin leaned against the railing.

"Remember everyone. Best behavior. Yer representin' the academy ya'know." The older student noted as he thrust his index finger in their direction. "Ruby'll be keepin' an eye on you, so no funny business! Tsu-chan, keep it in your pants man!" Moka paled at his comment. "Stop hitting on everything with a gap between their legs, kami." The exasperated wolf remarked about the boy's strong playboy habits.

Tsukune pouted and turned his copper colored eyes away, muttering to the affirmative. Gin grinned and waved his hand to Ruby. "Good luck with em. Don't take yer eye off 'em for a second Ruby-chan." Ruby bowed to his advice.

"Arigatou Gin-chan, of course." Toujyou-sensei smiled and turned to the group. "Alright! Time to go!" Ruby turned and whispered to the bus driver. The old roadie had a large, lit cigar clenched between his teeth.

"Yes ma'am." The old man pulled closed the bus doors. He switched gears and drove away.

It was a long ride into the city. Moka and Kurumu had slid themselves to one end of their seat to peer out of the window. Tsukune had stayed in place, napping, but all the while he made sure to keep an ear out. Moka leaned behind Kurumu as they stared out the open window. The sights, smells and wind brushed passed them rapidly as they awed at how different the city was from their town. Tall buildings created swirls of wind that mixed and carried scents from as far off as the ocean. The day had turned into night, even so the city was so brightly lit. It was as if the stars had fallen from the heavens themselves in marvel to the grand structures created by man, where the stars had once bowed their heads, even fallen from the skies, at the great power of a taiyoukai lord. They say every time a star falls, a taiyoukai is born into the infinite universe.

Soon the towering monoliths of mankind faded into the edges of the territory as they drew nearer the edge of the world. The mix of water and salt caressed the gentle cascade of water against the shore. Trees ran along the edge of the earth and its edge as they drew nearer. The trees sheltered the tiny community from the harsh, freezing winds. The small, traditional homes were dwarfed by the single, Western manor that sat in the center of town, and seemed to gravitate a massive sense of being.

"Sugoi!" Kurumu crooned at the beautiful sight. She had never seen anything like it. Though she lived in a much larger Western manor, occupied by her kin and she, this was not just one home, to a family, but a community to a people. Tsukune had opened his eyes when they drew nearer. The pine trees that separated the beach from the community filled with patches of dying grass from the season change. The community seemed to be a farming community. They were in the midst of preparing for winter and: storing food and tiling the farms for their later awakening in the spring. Tsukune turned his eye to Ruby who had stood, obviously preparing for their stop. The older woman had a sad expression, but he was not sure if it was from her memories of the harsh past she as lived through, or the dark air that carried overhead.

Torches and lanterns lit the work of the people, but even in the darkness of the solstice eve one could easily feel the intense emotions that divided the community twain. They carried food into separate stores, at opposite ends of the manor that sat to be the sun, for their small, slowly wavering, galaxy. The bus came to a stop.

"_**We're here...heh heh heh."**_ The Bus driver smirked. "_**What a quaint village... I hope you kids help, as they're an important part of our community."**_ The driver took a drag of his cigar and looked over to Ruby. "_**You sure have a handful ojou-san.**_" Ruby bowed her head to the bus driver.

"Arigatou." She thanked him for his kind worry. "We will be just fine." The sensei assured.

The group unpacked their bags from the bus' storage and watched as the vehicle drove away. It was sort of sad to watch it fade from view. They felt as if their only link had broken.

"Mou...this is stupid." Tsukune complained as he picked up his backpack and tossed it over his back. The girls giggled at his dour expression, even though he followed Ruby to their destination, which was the manor in the center of town.


	45. Dance of the Pumpkin Patch

**Chapter 45: Dance of the Pumpkin Patch**

The group disembarked from the bus and were led by Ruby toward the manor in the center of the village. The girls stuck close to Tsukune as the young man lazily looked about. His expression was one of disinterest. It was clear he much rather be somewhere else, at least on the surface. He was rather intrigued to find out where Ruby was from. He always tried to change subject when it came to his sessions. Sometimes she would allow it, if only to initiate a quid quo pro, or this for that. It was hard getting Tsukune to open up.

Ruby had told him so little though. He felt a bit jealous that the sensei choose to tell senpai rather than him. What she had told him was how in the spring everyone worked hard to prepare for the harvest, and in the winter they would prepare for the solstice. The older woman had explained to the young man that Hallow's Eve was an important holiday for them. Not only was it the season of harvest for most cultures in the warmer hemisphere, but it was the time where the stars moved and dictated changes in the earth around them. Being witches they communed with nature and had a special relationship with their mother earth.

Tsukune felt estranged in this place. The young man could feel the animosity. The village was split down the middle. Why were they so segregated? Were they not kin? Had something happened to part them so? The boy turned his russet eyes toward Ruby. She walked with her hands crossed in front of her, and her head down. Saizou walked beside her, talking with a smug smile on his face. He disliked how Saizou got so close to her, as if he was protecting her, but to the young hybrid the kresnik behaved more like a dog pissing on his territory.

Ruby would occasionally look off into the village at the eyes that passed her. The older woman would visibly flinch and turn back to Saizou to offer an awkward laugh to his coy conversations. The young hybrid would glance toward the dirty looks, and sent the glares scurrying. Tsukune could tell she was being defensive. Though the act was not directed toward Saizou, it was clear something was making her uncomfortable. She seemed like a very strong woman, he had first thought, as she would listen to the problems of the mentally ill on a daily basis or the dark secrets of the supposedly sane members of society. She was always happy, but stepping into this village Tsukune was caught unawares by her _fear._ He knew it was fear. She was trying to hide within her own skin.

Isolation, and abandonment were things to fear.

Tsukune sighed. He let it go for now. It was too late to bother with anything right now. Ruby would explain to them in the morning what it was they had to for their community service, and Tsukune got the feeling it wasn't something as simple as help with the solstice harvest.

Aside the feeling of estrangement that lingered in the air, the village was scarcely populated. For the number of family groups their sensei had said lived within the coven, it looked like a ghost town. A few young woman were out and about in the fields gathering the harvest. Tsukune saw no children, elderly, or even men about. Lights in the homes were off. The only signs of life were the odd glow of the lantern or two out in the fields. Curtains were drawn over the windows and would prevent any intrusive views, but were the homes occupied, said occupants would be able to freely gaze upon their intruders, because that was what essentially Tsukune and company were. Perhaps the residents hid from the visitors? Whatever was going on, it seems he would be burdened with the responsibility, or not.

The group soon arrived at the manor. The manor was an old, wooden structure which was painted a dark blue that all but melted into the darkness of the night. Two gourd lanterns hung from the posts of the wooden porch. The porch was stained oak and did nothing to stand contrasted to the building. The curtains in the window were drawn so there was no possible way to see if the manor was occupied. It clearly was as, before Toujyou-sensei even knocked, the door's knob turned and the dark, oak door, drew open with a creak. They were greeted by an older male wearing a black cloak, which nearly reached the floor, over his black suit. On his shoulder lay a small, black kitten. It was splayed over his shoulder lazily and seemed to be content napping. Beside him stood a woman of similar age. She wore a shorter cloak and witch's cap.

The couple looked to be in their thirties, no older. Ruby bowed her head apologetically. "Sumimasen for the intrusion. I know it-" The older woman was instantly apologizing, bowing. Tsukune felt a tinge of anger. Why did she have to apologize? It was his fault they were there. He was the one that lacked the cognition to properly stand as example to the girls. He was the man and should have kept them in line. Of course he did. He would have to have the capacity to process relative, social behaviors to be responsible. He supposed that was the whole reason for this trip. They needed to learn, and needed to grow up. If they continued down this path they were doomed to replay the sins of their parents who could do little to mend their distorted personalities.

The older man waved his hands in the air. His cloak shifted against his motions. He smiled and chuckled softly. "Please, Ruby-san, Do not upset yourself over such matters. Even if you are banished, you are still a former coven sister to me." His words seemed to fill the witch's heart. Tsukune turned his copper eyes to the smiling woman beside the wizard. Her loving, tender gaze chilled Tsukune. It was not only a warning to his darker thoughts that came from wishing Ruby well, but also his temper that was slowly growing due to Saizou's presence.

Tsukune did not mean to show anything as his youkai just called for it, so unintentionally. It was his nature. "How's Yukari-chan?" The older man asked. This piqued Tsukune's attention, which was slowly drifting into his solemn, self-critical thoughts. Ruby nodded and finally smiled.

"She's well Sendou-san. She has adjusted well, thanks to her friends." Ruby offered as she motioned her hand to Tsukune and company. The older male, identified as Yukari's father, smiled and bowed, as did the woman.

"Ah, you are Aono-san than?" Yukari's father smiled. "Kaasan and I are very glad you take care of her in our place." He steeped back, as did Yukari's mother and the couple motioned for the group to enter. "We will treat you like family, so please my guests, this way." After begging the intrusion, the group entered the manor. Outside it looked aged, and had quite a unique character, that seemed to extend inside. The interior was massive. The foyer was lit by floating, hollowed out gourds of varying shapes and sizes. It was certainly a witch's house by the varying decorations of flowers and other plants and natural stones which sat decorating tables and pedestals. "This way please." Yukari's father offered and led them down the first floor hall.

The halls were dimly lit by trails of floating gourds. Fresh wreaths decorated the hall walls, and would be dry come the end of the month, and will be kept up until the coming of spring. The hall floors were lined with a hand woven, green carpet; its thread was most likely wool sheered from the sheep kept in the barn. Yukari's parents led the group through the large manor. So they would not feel uncomfortable and alienated in the foreign home, the older male offered appropriate explanations to the questions begging at the edges of their minds, the morning seeming much farther away as the questions piled up. Moka had, at first, been irritated by Saizou's presence, but found comfort when she was able to slide her hand into Tsukune's as they walked. Kurumu preoccupied herself by thinking of ways to garner Tsukune's attention as he seemed to pay special mind to Moka. She wanted that special kind of attention as well. It was not that she lacked the confidence, but after what happened with that atrocious animal, Komiya, she was unsure if she really wanted that kind of attention anymore.

Of course she _craved_ it. It was in her nature to crave attention, but that attention was only craved so that they may find their destined one, and she had grown to hope it was Tsukune. She could not risk attracting another male like Komiya. He was the worst kind of male. His violence made him inappropriate for a life mate. Tsukune, on the other hand, was calm, yet at the same time he was responsive to the important things one should be. She wanted Tsukune, but to get his attention she had to do what she knew best. Moka was strong, defiant, and she seemed to keep him interested that way, but there was no way Kurumu saw herself being so rowdy. She had to try and properly seduce him, as embarrassing as it was.

Yes indeed it was her nature to _seduce men_, but sometimes things do not go as planned. Sometimes women find the lust of a succubus irresistible, and other times you lure the foul temper of a regrettable specimen of the male species. She did not want to seduce men, or women, or anything of the sort. She wanted to seduce Tsukune, because to seduce, for a succubus, was not just some blatant act of sexual enticement. Seduction was also a way in which to attract powerfully, be it with their body, or abilities. It was hard being who she was _supposed_ to be. It was such a normal thing to charm men into doing her bidding, but she never really enjoyed it. It was always an empty feeling when they would respond with cold, emotionless 'Hai, Kurumu-sama.'

She did not want to be touched by anyone else. She did not want to be seen by anyone else in such compromising states. She wanted only Tsukune.

Yukari's father kept their tired minds moving until they would be able to arrive in their rooms. "This manor is meant to house all of the family heads. We are many families, but one coven, and the elders of those families live here and we constantly work to keep the coven going forward, but as of late things have grown difficult." he chuckled. "But it is too late in the eve to worry about that." He turned the group's attention to the decorations of stone and flowers that seemed to cover every inch of the domicile.

"Objects from nature are very important for us witches because a majority of our power comes from nature, as you may have learned in school." It was basic knowledge that witches drew their powers from nature and its surroundings. Everything from rocks to the air itself could become a potent weapon if a witch had the capacity to do so. It made Tsukune wonder just what Yukari's nature powers are. From what they learned from lessons witches typically held strength in a certain element, but thinking on it, he began to wonder about Toujyou-sensei's abilities. He had never seen her use them, nor even speak of them. It was as if she had abandoned what made her a witch.

Tsukune snuck a glance toward he witch. She seemed reserved, but a bit more placid now that she was inside the manor. When she was sent from her coven, had she abandoned the arts or, worse over, lost herself now that she had no home? There were so many questions, but no answers. Ruby did not seem to trust him enough to tell him anything. She confided in senpai, she believed that rogue was anything more than a brute. Soon the group stopped.

"Well, this is where you'll be staying for the night." The older male spoke as he motioned his hand to two, separate doors. "There is a room for the girls and boys. "I hope you enjoy your stay, and come to learn much about the village, and take to your hearts the nature of other cultures." The warlock bowed his head. Yukari's mother smiled and too bowed her head to her guests and followed her husband back down the hall.

Ruby opened the doors, revealing the rooms to be western in style. The rooms had two, simple beds. A nightstand sat between the beds and had oil lanterns burning brightly, illuminating the rooms. There was a sitting couch in the rooms, and beside them sat stands with a pot of fresh flowers. Saizou pushed passed Tsukune and tossed his messily packed, overnight bag against the foot of the bed he seemingly choose. Tsukune narrowed his eyes, but he had made a silent agreement with Yukari's mother he would be calm for the night... The young hybrid stepped into the room and looked around.

Kurumu and Moka walked into the room. They supposed they would have to figure out who would sleep where, as there were only two beds and Toujyou-sensei... "No need to worry, I will sleep on the couch." She waved her hand, settling the girls' unnecessary worry. "Even though I have lived in such a place for most of my life, I have grown used to futons and will have better sleep in-" Ruby jumped a bit when Tsukune brushed passed her, toward the girls' room. The young man had pulled a sheet from the bed, and liberated a pillow, which was currently clung in his hand with his overnight bag. "A...ano, Tsukune-san?" Ruby called with a hint of confusion, and a lot of hope. "What are you doing?" She knew the answer, but did not wish to believe it.

Tsukune walked passed Moka and Kurumu, who parted as he walked toward them. The two, young, demons were confused as well, and nervous. Was he really going to...? They began to fidget in place. Tsukune paused. The sheet was dragging along the ground, as he seemed honestly confused by the question, as if it wasn't the most obvious thing in the world. He turned and faced Ruby. "I'm sleeping with you gals."

"Tsukune-san, I cannot allow that." She sternly offered. "School policy is str-" Tsukune dropped his bag to the ground, which caused Moka and Kurumu to jump. The succubus and vampire had been with Tsukune long enough to know that questioning things he did was not in anyone's best interest. It was not that he would react violently, or something so terrible, but he always made you feel _guilty_, as if you were in the wrong. From their experience, they usually were.

"Toujyou-sensei." Tsukune spoke her name, and the witch could not help but feel _stung_ by his formal address. "You know I am a hybrid right?" The psychologist would nod. Tsukune motioned to the room he was supposed to sleep in. Ruby turned her head to look. Saizou lay on his bed with his feet kicked up, and a smirk on his face. "If you weren't aware he's a predator to my species." As he was to Moka's, but Toujyou-sensei did not need to know that.

Ruby was about to argue the point of them coming to get along, but Saizou laughed. "Let the rabbit run off with his tail between his legs!" He smirked at Tsukune. 

_It sits between my legs so I do not strangle you with it so._

The hybrid's youki bubbled but settled back when a yawn overcame him. This only worked to further piss Saizou off. That boy had no sense of urgency, no sense of pride to let himself get taunted so. Ruby sighed. For now it was alright. The headmaster had told her he had a civilized relationship with Kurumu and Moka, and treated them like little sisters rather than enemies, as he seemed to consider most around him to be. Ruby exhaled and relaxed as there was no point in fighting it. She nodded. "Very well, but only for now, when your other classmate arrives tomorrow this arrangement cannot be."

Moka blinked and looked over to Ruby in question. Tsukune had walked passed her, totally ignoring the vampire's silent looks and pleas for him to behave himself. The young man set his sheet on the ground between the two beds. Kurumu had crawled onto the bed to watch him set up his things. She was curious, and rather eager to be near him. She could perhaps start early. "What classmate, who?" Moka questioned. She did not hear of another coming with them. It was bad enough they had to deal with someone like Saizou, and it seemed only "bad kids" were sent on these detention services.

"Hey!" Saizou shouted. Ruby turned to the sound of his voice, and jumped when she saw him so close behind her, towering over her slightly shorter form. He had a dark sneer painted over his wretched features and was leaned against the door frame. He had undone the buttons on his shirt, leaving it open as if it were some sort of exposition. It disgusted Kurumu and the succubus, who had looked up at the sound of his frightening voice, turned back to Tsukune who had rolled onto his side on his makeshift futon. The succubus found it cute that he did not seem to like the western style beds, murmuring how they made too much noise and the springs poked him. It made the succubus wonder if he would have more fun on a water bed. The devious thought fluttered from her head when Moka growled. She was instantly on defense, but the vampire was honestly unsure if she should be up-in-arms seeing as Tsukune was already heading off to sleep.

Saizou smirked at the defiant vampire. As much as he wanted to put her in her place, he already learned his lesson once. She was too much work, and effort. The succubus was an easier target, but Moka was still a problem. "Cut this shit out." Saizou held himself proudly and looked passed the witch and vampire to Tsukune, who lay motionless, on his side. His bed sheet was laid out on the floor and his pillow was nestled between his legs. Kurumu found it rather cute that he had a sleeping habit that matched her own. Saizou was trying his damnedest to get Tsukune to react, but not even yelling at his whore did much more than, well, anything else he's done. All these rumors about him beating Kuyou and emasculating Inui in a humiliating fashion. They say that Inui has been behaving oddly. "Let him be a bitch. You can sleep with me if you want _sensei_." The second year smirked.

Ruby bowed her head. "That is alright Saizou-kun, but I do have to speak with Sendou-san about a few things so I will be up for a bit longer. Please get some rest everyone. Sendou-san's wife will come in the morning to prepare you for the day's tasks. Listen to everything she has to say." With that Ruby ushered the students into their respective rooms and closed the doors. She hurried down the hall, unable to rid her skin of the chill Saizou managed to force through it. It was awkward, no it was a stronger feeling, but she could not quite pin-point the word...the feeling...

Saizou scoffed and went to bed. He'll find a way to piss off Tsukune and get him in trouble with his father. He was sick of being at the blaming end of the hybrid's antics, just cause his girlfriend was a strong youkai, though he was still unsure as to _what_ sort of youkai she was. There were rumors in the school, but there were always rumors. He'd figure it out eventually and find a way to counter it. In the other room things were a bit...

"Tsukune give them back!" Moka shouted. Tsukune was on his side. Moka's bed was to the left of the nightstand, and Kurumu's chosen spot to the right. Tsukune had been facing Moka's bed, but rolled to face toward Kurumu's. The succubus was sitting on top of her bed, having slipping into her sleeping clothes in the bathroom of the room. The blue-haired teen had her sheets pulled over her head, looking akin to a curious kitten as she tilted her head and peered to the ground at Tsukune, who looked sound asleep. Moka had just changed into her sleeping clothes, but had stormed out of the bathroom with her duffle bag. Tsukune did not budge, and the vampire's cheeks flared red.

"Moka...?" Kurumu dared question. She blinked when Moka began to shake. The succubus, Moka's dear friend and rival, could not tell if it was pure rage, or what, that bubbled from the silver-locked daiyoukai.

"Give me back my underwear Tsukune!" Moka shouted. Kurumu blinked, and Tsukune's brow raised ever so slightly. He got her to say it, was he happy! His copper colored eye slowly peeled open.

"But Moka-chan doesn't wear these kinds of naughty things." Tsukune had been laying with his right arm hooked under his head to use as a pillow since his was between his legs. He pulled his arm back and revealed the black, lace, thong in his hand. Kurumu blushed. Tsukune was very brazen...and Moka was silly for not leaving that abandoned somewhere, though senpai might have gotten them and she was not sure which was worse … "They're cute, but certainly wouldn't even fit Moka-chahhh!" Moka tackled Tsukune.

Getting to bed took a while. By the morning the pumpkin patches would be ready to harvest for the solstice, of which the large gourds would be prepared (along with others) for the festival of All Hallow's Eve at the end of the week. For Moka, she felt it would be a long week. A very long week.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	46. Icy Days of Solstice

**Chapter 46: Icy Days of Solstice**

The morning came, with a bang. Several bangings, to be correct. The Lady Sendou had tried in earnest to rouse the young teens from their sleep, she did. Gentle nudges to their shoulders were not enough, nor were the urgent pestering of the older witch enough to wake the youngsters from their deep slumbers. What made it all the harder, was the fact it was five in the morning. It was a place in time, where many, did not believe to exist, but many more made much used to the sacred hour. The witch, with an air of finality to her form, stood and opened wide both bedroom doors (not once questioning the mismatch number of individuals in the rooms...) and held out her hands. Before her, out of thin air, appeared a brass basin and wooden spoon. She did not once place a hand onto the floating objects.

It had been the older witch's honest belief that touching the objects of her creation would later leave evidence upon them were someone to get their hands on it. And when stirring the pot of trouble, leaving behind evidence, let alone fingerprints, was amateurish. The witch motioned her fingers, and the objects proceeded to slam together. This created a cacophony of twisted chaos that would rouse even the dead.

"Damn witch!" Saizou shouted and shoved his pillow over his ears as he rolled over. For once, the others agreed with the beastly male. Moka was not pleased being roused when there was not yet enough light for a being such as a witch to see the end of their nose! Kurumu whined and curled up tighter. Her ears twitched, everything so much more sensitive for a night demon at such hours of the day. Regardless, she was raised in a normal, human, time passage so she was up with the sun and down when the moon became clear in the sky. In truth the tiny succubus did not mind waking at any given time, but it was the loud nosies she did not appreciate.

Tsukune felt sick. It was so hard to sleep last night. The young man yawned and blinked opened his eyes. It wasn't as if he was really asleep anyway, considering his problem. The noise finally came to a halt. Tsukune looked over to the door at the senior witch's pouting face. She allowed the wooden spoon to shake at him, while it was still in the air, scolding him for his behavior. He rubbed his head, and ignored the older witch's narrowed eyes. He ignored the fact he had the lacy, black thong on his head. He yawned and sat up. His hand snaked under his tee shirt as he scratched at his chest.

The Lady Sendou sighed and pointed her finger, the wooden spoon following, and stamped her foot authoritatively. "Hai, hai..." Tsukune yawned and stood. He removed the panties from his head and tucked then under Moka's hugging grip, the vampire murmuring in her sleep about perfectly balanced, sweet...blood. He turned to face the older woman with his generalized mask of disinterest. "Alright, your wish is my command." He teased, after all sensei said to be studious of the older witch's leadership today. The older woman lowered her head. The brim of her witch's cap shadowed over her smooth features.

The woman's body began to gently shake, in silent laughter. She turned a sparkling eye toward Tsukune, who immediately regretted his boast. He, Saizou and the girls were put to work in the fields, but separate parts of the fields. The vampire and succubus were sent to the fields in the west section of the village, where Saizou and Tsukune had to work in the east section with heavier labour. The Lady Sendou kept watch over the two boys and Ruby over Moka and Kurumu.

"Ah, Moka-san, Kurumu-san." The witch piped up. She had heard the bus driving into the territory and was to meet the vehicle and escort the arriving student. "Please behave yourselves for now. I will be back shortly. Take your lead from the women." She motioned to the other witches working the field before hurrying off to meet Bus Driver-san.

Moka disliked all this manual labor. She had been forced to wear a plain white, long sleeved shirt and black tights to work in the fields, but even in such simple clothing the way Moka held herself made the outfit disastrously attention grabbing. The tee hung off her shoulder slightly, revealing the strap of her red sports bra. Kurumu was crouched over a stubborn weed, which she had given her all to yank up, but unpleasantly discovered it was a mandrake plant. Her ears were still ringing with its terrible cry. The tiny succubus had nothing for working in the field, so she was loaned some blue overalls which she wore with a yellow hoodie. The hoodie was not zipped up all the way, for the succubus had been teasing Tsukune from afar, or at least trying. Every time he would turn to face them, the young man vigilant over the two girls with this uneasiness in the air, she would lower her zipper just a bit and stretch. Moka had noticed, and wondered if such advances would catch Tsukune's eyes.

Moka sighed and looked down to her brand-new, red sneakers. She wanted to show them off to Tsukune during PE, but he was always so distracting. Kurumu giggled and stood from her crouch, shears in hand. Moka raised her silver brow in question to her rival's bubbly nature. The night demon shrugged and brushed her gloved hand across her cheek to brush away the tickle, born from a strand of her hair. Moka put her hand on her hip, almost giggling at the smudge the blue-haired demoness left behind. "Ne, Moka, do you think..." Could Kurumu ask Moka something so bothersome?

Moka waved her hand and rolled her eyes. The silver-haired demon turned her back and returned to her duties. Kurumu frowned, feeling a distinct tug of regret. Of course she would not want to share Tsukune with her... "It's his choice." The vampire suddenly spoke and stabbed her hoe into the dirt. She sighed and looked back over her shoulder at her friend. "And if it is you, I do not mind. Tsukune's a very amorous individual. His heart is big enough." Moka was sure. Tsukune was kind, gentle, responsible and was a hard worker.

"Mou, nee-san!" Tsukune was leaning on his rake and pouted at the lady Sendou, who was seated on a bench nearby, sipping on a cup of tea. Beside her on the bench sat a bright-eyed rat. The rat sat up much like a person, and his paws folded over his belly. The rat had a blue bow around a small white collar around his neck. The rat was clearly a proper gentleman. "I'm tired." He complained. The witch narrowed her eyes. The boy had barely worked an hour, why they worked into the night during this time of year! "That's too long!" He complained, certainly not used to so much work, or was it that he feigned his dislike for labor? The boy was well versed in putting up a wall between he and his true nature.

It honestly baffled the woman. She believed herself an excellent judge of character, but there was something about Tsukune she could not put her finger on. Was this the boy her daughter went on, endlessly, about? Charming, gentle, kind, like a knight in shining armor? Yukari used other words, which embarrassed her terribly. Her daughter was far more romantic than she ever hoped to be. It made the mother witch blush. She placed her hand on her cheek and blushed. Yukari was so open with her feelings, unlike her: always shy and reserved.

Saizou scoffed and walked passed Tsukune, being sure to bump the hybrid. Tsukune kept a passive expression and looked back to Saizou. The male carried a crate on his shoulders, packed with vegetables from the garden. "Can't even handle a bit of work? What are you a man or little bitch, cause I've seen nothing but the latter." Saizou would find every weakness in that boy and expose him. If he was the first to swing, he couldn't get in trouble for – defending himself...

"Thanks for the offer Saizou-kun!" Tsukune smirked and held out his rake to Saizou. "Since you're offering to help, that would be great! Teamwork after all!" His smile was bright, caring, sickening. It sickened Saizou. The larger male sneered and raised his fist and pulled back.

The bus' horns honked. Heads turned as the green and white vehicle drove away. Those working in the fields were appalled to see another foreigner intrude on their territory, but their critical thoughts were swallowed by the sight of the young woman following the older, outcast witch.

She had pale skin, that rivaled the face of the very moon. Her hands were crossed in front of her in a respectful manner. Her hands were hidden by the long, luxurious sleeves of her purple and blue kimono. The kimono was the very kiss of winter as the snowflake patterned obi, tied off in the back, unified the dress. Her head was lowered humbly, yet she carried herself in a manner worthy of a princess. She had long, pale purple hair and when she blinked one could easily see how her sparkling, heterochromia colored eyes, which matched the ferocity of a living aurora. Her left eye was a deep crystal blue, while the right was a jade color. Both eyes had central heterochromia, and the center of the crystal-blue eye would fan out from the deep orange in the center. The left, jade colored eye, fanned out and was framed by a luxurious golden aura. Her hair was pulled back in an elaborate style, pinned with baubles and held by a beautiful, sapphire, comb.

Tsukune raised a brow as his rust colored eyes caught the multicolored orbs of the young geisha. Mizore blushed and lowered her eyes. The young maiden continued her march behind the older witch, and sensei. Ruby led her into the center manor, where both were greeted by Yukari's father. "Ah, Shirayuki-san, I am so glad you made it. How is your mother?" The older warlock warmly asked as he bowed, and took the maiden's hand. He placed a gentlemanly kiss upon the back of her hand and turned his hazel, almost red, eyes to her.

Mizore had to keep from tearing her hand away from the male. She would wipe her hand with a wet nap she had hidden in her sleeve, in her other hand. She nodded her head. "Very well, thank you. Mother has agreed to help with your problem." The snow-skinned teen responded in her cool, lingering tone. "But, she is still concerned. Can you explain to me what has exactly been going on, so that I may decide with my own judgement?" The maiden asked.

"Ah," Sendou bowed his head. "Of course. Please, follow me into the chambers. The elders have all gathered." Sendou led Mizore an Ruby toward the meeting chambers. The warlock paused and turned to Ruby with a frown. "I'm sorry Ruby-san, but..."

Ruby shook her head and bowed. "I understand. I am an outcast." Ruby smiled at Mizore. "Please take your time. I have to return to the others. If you'd like, Shirayuki-san, you may see your classmates later."

Mizore blushed at the offer. She cleared her throat and nodded. "That would be acceptable." Sendou laughed and nodded his head, on his shoulder his cat lay napping.

"Wonderful, wonderful." The warlock opened the doors. "This way, Shirayuki-san." Inside the chambers sat the four other family heads. They had been murmuring, whispering, but all talk was dropped when the young geisha and Sendou family head entered the room. Young Mizore was seated and the meeting began when Sendou stood. "To explain, we need your family's help. Charleston?" Sendou sat and another male stood in his place. He was an old man with a thick, grey mustache. On his head he wore a cowl that was a deep purple and had copper-colored embroidery.

The old man worried his staff and turned his wrinkled eyes to the oak table they sat around. "We fear that we have been cursed by the master of that young girl. Perhaps we were wrong, or right in our actions, but many a terrible things happened." His vocie was shaky, full of regret.

"Charleston!" Another elder by the name Marriam, spoke up. Her mouth was masked by bandages and her deep grey hair flowed like rain over her shoulders, where the ends were bound by bands of hemp. "Enough with your superstition, tell her!" She was tired of the old man's worry of curse this and curse that. To be truthful this was something more than mere coincidence, and it was surely bad luck, or even an omen.

Old Charleston nodded and turned to Mizore, whom he bowed deeply too. "It has taken us many years, suffering in our own foolishness, to realize we need more power." The old man squeezed his eyes closed. "Fairy tale seeks to build upon our land and has offered a great deal of money for us to move off our ancestral plot. Many have taken their bribes, and moved away, leaving our coven dwindling into nothing."

Mizore furrowed her brows. Witches did not easily give up their land, so what was sending them away? "What is the second problem?"

The elders looked away. Sendou sighed and motioned his hand. "The land has been in our coven's hand for many generations, but it is under the name of the, formerly, largest family group, who had bought this land for us in the first place." Sendou frowned and looked to the others. He looked back to Mizore. "It is under the Toujyou family name, and many families do not wish to bow their heads and resolve their mistake for shunning the clan...unfortunately it is in our laws, that once you are excommunicated, you may not return, and in some families that means no longer admitting to the person's existence, or be cursed by their family name." The warlock explained.

Marriam nodded and furrowed her brows in sadness. "We are regretful for casting out young Toujyou. We were not aware she was the last remaining Toujyou in the coven, after her mother and father..." The witch looked off, into a memory. "She had taken her master's namesake when she was taken in. We did not learn until we turned to our registry." The elder explained.

"What is it that you need from me?" Mizore asked. "My family?" The elder, that had been quiet the entire time, finally looked up. He was a bald, older male. His face was shaven clean save for a pencil mustache that was deep black. He wore a black cloak, trimmed with scarlet fabric. His white-gloved hands were knitted together as he thought, preparing his words to for this woman, who would be their benefactor.

Sendou looked over to the elder and nodded. "Ravenheart?" He looked like he needed to speak, and the Ravenhearts were known for their sense of duty to their coven and family, they hated outsiders and were xenophobic, but always did what was the absolute best for the coven, above even their own hatred. He was the best to ask.

"Even if we were able to speak with Toujyou, she is not only outcast from our coven, not only has she no home, but she has no family name." Sendou furrowed his brows at Ravenheart. His voice was deep, purposeful. "Shirayuki-san." He looked up to Mizore, his pride strong behind those mauve eyes. "Ruby is my great niece. Outcast or not I want what is best for her, but I also want what is best for the coven. Please buy our land from her, before Fairy Tale convinces her otherwise. The Shirayuki clan, they have ties, they can fend off those vultures until Ruby can be convinced." The older male looked down to his crossed hands. "I, Juls Ravenheart, beg that Ruby forgive us. She knows we cannot accept her back, but if she still loves her clan... please Shirayuki-san. We will pledge our loyalty to the Shirayuki clan if they can give us the power to shake off these land hungry fire demons." Ravenheart stood and bowed deeply. "We beg you, and your clan."

The group was eventually done for the time being. It was lunch time and they were all sitting on the porch of the main house where the Lady Sendou served them lemonade and chocolate chip cookies. Saizou was not going to deal with being treated like a kid and went inside to shower. Moka was a bit, confused. She was not someone with a sweet tooth, though Kurumu was a different story as she was all but drooling the vampire's shoulder for her cookie. The vampire rolled her eyes and held up her cookie. The succubus' eyes sparkled and she chomped down on the cookie and proceeded to crawl across the porch on her hands and knees where Tsukune sat, by the steps. Moka was sitting on the porch's bench beside Yukari's mother, who seemed pleased that everyone worked their hardest today, and enjoyed her home-baked cookies! Moka smirked into her hand and crossed her leg over her knee.

Even though it was cold, and she was dirty. She felt – fulfilled. Until today she had never worked so hard in her life. She stared off toward the farm. It was...homely. Tsukune sat sipping his lemonade. It was uneasy for him. Everyone was staring, and he felt self conscious. He hated being seen, watched, known. He felt Kurumu lean up against him. The young hybrid looked over to Moka, who was lost in her thoughts. Kurumu had sat on his left side, Sendou-san and Moka on his right on the bench.

Not only was he self conscious of himself, but of the girls. He did not like how Kurumu went about displaying herself, like she was some object under a glass box. Tsukune bit down into his cookie when he realized Kurumu staring at it. She was like a kid in a candy store, more literally. When Tsukune bit into the cookie, the succubus whined and inched closer. Tsukune's left arm was on the porch, supporting his weight. When the night demon leaned closer he moved his hand and snaked it under her hoodie, not before inching his hands into the overalls. He had traced his fingers along her stomach and tickled against her heated flesh.

The succubus froze, mouth agape. She only wanted the cookie, but his touch was much more bitter than baking chocolate could ever be. It made her...ill? She turned her eyes up to Tsukune, his hand brushed against her leg and she shivered. She – she did not like it. When his calloused fingers traced her inner thighs she could only see _his_ hands. Saizou had left a deeper scar than she realized. The succubus gasped softly and looked up a Tsukune. His dark eyes stared into her violet ones, as his fingers taunted her sensitive skin into submission. Her body screamed and her mind pulled her in so many directions.

She had been biding for his attention, yet it made her chest tighten in a way she was not enjoying. "_P...please. Not there."_ She whispered in distress. She whimpered in her throat and flinched when Tsukune leaned his cheek against her head. She felt is fingers trace up to her stomach. Her body relaxed as the young hybrid stroked her tummy as if she were a kitten. And the succubus purred against him, a soft whine that twas akin to such a sound.

"If you're not ready Kurumu, don't do such things." The young man whispered back, and grabbed her large breast, to affirm his meaning. "These aren't to show off, they're something to earn. A mother's gift to give." He gripped the voluptuous orb of flesh and squeezed it gently. The succubus held in her squeak of pleasure and nodded. His hot breathe brushed against her ear, which forced a chill to burn down her spine almost painfully as the feeling struck her core like cold water to heated, tempered steel.

"_T..tsukune-san can have it."_ If she wanted to give anything of hers, to anyone, it was this and it was the least she could give Tsukune. She could not give _that_ just yet. She could not help the perverse thought that fluttered through her head.

_Is it so cold outside, or was his cold touch just what I needed to warm up?_

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	47. The Regret of my Passion

**(A/N: There is torture indicated in the chapter that the male audience may find unappealing or unreadable, seeing as it is meant to be both, but for those of you that can do without it, I will mark the area (and it will be obvious) with a "~?" and you may skip it by hitting Ctlr + F and searching for the phrase: In the end.)**

**Chapter 47: The Regret of my Passion**

Mizore stood from her seat and bowed her head to the meeting elders. "Thank you. I will report everything to my mother when the time comes for me to return." She honestly wanted to see the others, especially Tsukune. She has become fond of the young man. She never really worried about boys or dating. She was a geisha. She had no time for marriage, romance, or love. When it was her time her mother would arrange her marriage. Tsukune was just a friend. Right? He was a strange boy, but he was always sincere. He was Moka's boyfriend, so she had no place, but she cared for him like a friend, like a brother. Yukari's father led the pale-skinned representative down the hall toward the exit.

He stopped and turned to face her. His little cat yawned and stayed slumped over his shoulder. He took Mizore's cold hands and shook them in his warmer ones. Mizore tried hard not to flinch at the contact, but as far as she come to accepting society for the unclean gathering it was, she still could not stand to touch others. Those hands, for all she knew they had touched the cat, who has been kami knew where! "I-It is no problem Sendou-san..." She smiled weakly and turned her head away slightly. When her glittering eyes turned toward the window, she was able to see Tsukune and the others on the porch.

The Lord Sendou blinked and released her hand from his grip when he realized where the girl looked. "Ah, they must be done with today's chores." Mizore barely heard the older male as she kept her eyes focused on Tsukune. He sat shoulder to shoulder with Kurumu. Mizore could barely see Moka, who sat almost completely out of view with the Lady Sendou on the porch's bench. She was so lost in her thoughts, that she had forgotten to wipe off her hands. Lucky for her as it could have severely offended the older male. Sendou bowed his head and he turned to leave her be. He would return to the meeting room to finalize discussions.

When he entered the room the elders looked up. Ravenheart was the first to speak up. "Well?" He wondered. Sendou inclined his head.

"Yes, all is well. We must make sure she arrives home safely." Across the table the older man, Charleston, huffed and brushed his thumb and forefinger over his thick, wiry mustache.

"That boy..." the old man grumbled. Which boy? They were aware Charleston meant the foreigners. "There's a darkness in his heart." He settled both his hands, one atop the other, on the head of his cane. The head of the cane was carved into the shape of a serpent's body. "The darkness in this village, would it feed that dark soul? Is it too late for us, to repent for our sins?" The old man looked to the others. The elders lowered their heads. They now realized who he meant.

Marriam squeezed her eyes. "So that is what you saw, Charleston, though we thought we rid ourselves of it by casting Ruby out..." The old woman looked to Ravenheart. He shook his head.

"It was the law, but it was we who ignored that law, and allowed the old woman to continue, even after Sendou tried to warn us. She should have not been allowed to use such magicks, but we were desperate to become stronger so we no longer had to bow to human law." Ravenheart explained as he offered an apologetic nod to Sendou. "We abused our power over nature, indirectly, by allowing the hag to create those abominations. Even worse I betrayed Ruby by allowing her to follow that insane old woman. I used the last of my mercy to cast her out, so she would not suffer for our mistake. I enforced the law, the very law, that I had come to hate, to save her. The hanabake were a poison, a disease, and it has not yet been snuffed out, for it wrecks the same insanity upon an innocent individual. Because of us..."

Saizou had been poisoned by the hanabake when he tried to defend Ruby. The poison got into his blood, and wrecked his mind with insanity as the hanabake were born of hatred and anger. They were the twisted creations of a woman, who hated humans, and was influenced by her coven who too hated them, and cursed their generations. Their coven was shrinking and what they had built in centuries of oppression, fear and suffering, was crumbling beneath their feet.

Sendou smiled sadly. "Mikogami sent that boy as a reminder. He sent Ruby with him." The warlock spoke as he brushed his finger against the head of the sleeping black cat on his shoulder.

Ravenehart crossed his arms over his chest. "His message was clear. We will accept it as our mistake. He lost a son because of us...so we will lose a daughter.." Ravenheart pressed his fingers to his eyes. There was nothing they could do. It was the way of the youkai world, the way for border beings like witches, to be at the mercy of humans and youkai alike. Humans oppressed the covens though laws of _equality_ while youkai enforced their laws through acts of _superiority _and _domination._ Saizou had already marked Ruby as his. His scent was all over her, and he threw around his power over her like excess weight.

Ravenheart looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The older warlock looked up to Sendou, who had a calm smile. "Ruby is innocent and she is a good person. She has good friends, because you sent her away." Sendou was sure that boy would be a good friend and protect Ruby from the corruption that other boy would bring. Yukari clearly loved the boy because he was _selfless_ and neither human nor youkai.

Mizore gripped her hands to her chest. The fabric of her kimono crumpled up in her grip. She was seeing things, right? Tsukune was a _good_ and _faithful_ man, but it was true! Tsukune's arm was wrapped around the girl, Kurumu-san was her name? His hand was snaked into her shirt. Her cheeks were stained red as she struggled not to make lewd faces in the midst of the male's wandering hand. H-he was just like them. He was like those men who could not keep their hands to themselves.

Contrary to what many think, Geisha are not prostitutes. They are entertainers. They entertain men by being women around them. They praise the men, speak with them, sing for them, pour drinks for them. They played the role of the subservient Japanese woman before the great shogun lord. They were an ideology, a past these modern businessmen no longer had a link to. They were polite enough, and wanted nothing more than to boast and feel the vigor of having a woman laugh at his jokes, be amazed by his prosperity. They fed the man's need to show off, but when drunk they grew touchy. They never acted inappropriately, but Mizore did not like to touch others. She grew _physically ill_ because of her mental limitations. Tsukune was the same, vile, sort of person... Poor Moka. She seemed so enthralled with the boy, but who would tell her the truth? When, from the corner of her eye, Mizore caught sight of Moka as she turned her head, the snow-skinned maiden jumped out away from the window so she could not be seen.

Mizore felt her heart thundering in her chest. She felt so betrayed by those words Tsukune always spoke to her. So he was just shamelessly flirting? She chuckled to herself. It was something she should have seen coming. After all, she was a geisha. It was her job to flirt with customers. But why did it bother her so much? Did she maybe have a crush on him? Foolish. She knew better than to fall in love. There was no room in a life such as hers for love. It was just a burden to her art. She needed some air, but would not be so ignorant as to go out the front. She returned down the hall. The lord Sendou soon came upon her.

"Shirayuki-san, you look unwell..." He was concerned, after all she was the only thing standing between them and the old priest that seemed to run the city behind a curtain, hidden from the rest of the world. Mizore pulled her kimono sleeve to her mouth and nodded. She felt ill, for many reasons. "Please, come get some air." He offered and led her toward the back exit of the manor.

In the rooms down the dark halls sat Ruby at the foot of Saizou's bed, quietly reading. The doors were wide open, to allow the warm air in the house to circulate. Saizou stood staring out the window. He could see the dark clouds overhead as a windstorm blew in. He had a towel draped over his head and he rubbed his head dry as he just came from the shower. He was pissed and his insides burned for some reason. This place made him feel uneasy, and it didn't help that rat was roaming around somewhere. What was his father thinking sending foul creatures like them to do _community service? _They knew nothing about serving others. Aono had not done a lick of work and spent his time slacking off and conversing with the Sendou woman. It pissed him off. He slammed the side of his fist against the wall.

Ruby jumped, startled by the sound. She looked over to Saizou. A murderous expression had painted his sharp, mature facial features. Saizou allowed a smirk to pull up the edge of his lip as he turned and moved to approach Ruby. "You like strong, responsible men, don't you Ruby?" He towered over the young woman. She was about two years older than Saizou and the others and always behaved maturely. Even so she had her own, private thoughts, that she wished no others to dwell in. Strong, responsible? To be honest, no. Not every woman wanted a _strong _man, and how can a person define responsibility? One can forget to pick up their laundry, yet turn around and throw themselves before a truck to save a little girl in danger. Yes, she wanted to be taken care of, but at the same time she wanted to take care of someone. If they were strong, and completely responsible, than why would she be needed? A person need a partner _because_ they were weak and irresponsible.

"W-what do you mean Sai-ai!" She shrieked in surprise when she was pushed to her back. Her eyes widened at his actions. The male stood at 175cm or so, and towered over the young woman. The dim lights played with his features and made his intentions darker than they should be. Something like this...was he...? Saizou brushed his tongue over his lip stud. Did Saizou like her? Ruby felt uncomfortable. She had never had attention from a man before. Her mind instantly sought reasons to _dispute_ the situation.

_He was too young._

_He was the chairman's son._

_He was her savior._

Though that seemed like all good reasons. He was young, strong and more likely to bounce back, given any situation. He was the chairman's son so had a connection to good fortune, upbringing. He had saved her life! What more was needed? He bore himself great injury to his body in order to protect her from her master's ill deeds. Her chest tightened as her mouth dried. She could not stand the wrenching drum of her heart in her chest. She felt as if she could not lay still and shifted. Goosebumps raised on her skin when his hand hiked her skirt down her leg. She felt the heat right in her chest, which caused sweat to develop between her breasts. Saizou's free hand gripped her hair and pulled her head back to expose her neck to him.

"Ah!" Ruby cried suddenly. Her amethyst eyes focused on Saizou. He pursed his lips and gently hushed her.

"Shh, don't be so damn loud." He settled himself between her legs, which were now able to part with the skirt out of the way. "You owe me, you know." He pressed himself against the witch to clearly indicate the swelling arousal in his pants. Ruby shivered and bit down on her lip, hard enough to cause it to bleed. "Don't worry, it'll feel nice for you...later." The kresnik reached between the young woman's legs and began to pull her panties down, but grew impatient and ripped them clean off.

He gave off a sharp whistle. Tears escaped the edges of Ruby's eyes. She opened one, which was barely able to focus. The force in which Saizou pulled at her hair was borderline painful. It sent a spark down her spine that made her insides tingle and something else tinge against the edge of her psyche. Before she could curl her mind around her thoughts she felt something hard and warm press against her lewdly. Her cheeks heated up as her mouth fell open.

_Wait._

He mind begged. She looked up to Saizou, clearly distressed. Something wasn't right about this. So quickly? The pressure continued to build.

_No._

Her mind warred. The pressure turned into pain and the gentle burn in the back of her mind began to swirl into an eddy of painful fire. Her chest filled and she found herself unable to breathe. She opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out but a strangled cry and the woman was flooded with emotions she found herself unable to comprehend. Though Saizou lay above her, and was about to unite with her in the most intimate way possible, all she could do was think about Tsukune, all whom she was able to see was Tsukune. She felt a fire sear through her body. "N-no..." She tried to rasp out, but a strangled cry escaped seconds after.

Blood dripped down onto the bed sheets.

"Tsukune!" Moka scolded. Fujiko, Moka had come to learn Yukari's mother's name, jumped and was quite startled by the vampire's temper. The squint eyed mother looked over to Tsukune with his hands in the perceived _cookie jar._ Kurumu's face was beet red and the succubus was having trouble breathing and keeping her hands from between her legs. The succubus had reached into the overalls and relished in the feeling of Tsukune touching her in a manner she was comfortable with, for the time being. Her legs brushed together as the blue-haired teen tried to make her dream come true.

_Such naughty dreams she would relish in. Scolded in class for her lewd out cries, but they were so worth it if only to dream about him in her bed. How abnormal it was for a succubus to have wet dreams about a man. Men were supposed to writhe and cry in their sleep for the touch a succubus had to offer._

Tsukune looked up, not even bothering to remove his hand. "Whaat?" He complained. He allowed his features to fall flat and his brow raise slightly. "Does Moka-chan what attention too?" The boy teased. Moka caught gazes with Kurumu, who was obviously struggling to find something. The vampire shook her head, now completely flustered.

"N-no!" She shirked. "Stop doing things like that in public!" She argued. Tsukune shrugged and removed his hand. The succubus slumped against him and whined, upset by the loss of contact.

"Moka-chan didn't complain at the park." Tsukune extended. Kurumu blinked and looked to Moka.

"Go Moka." Her friend cheered her on.

"Ahh!" Moka threw her arms up. "N-no!" She tried to (weakly) defend. Fujiko sat between the back and forth of the teenagers, lost in thought. She tilted her head slightly. The older witch considered perhaps they use restrooms or changing stalls for their public acts next time. The trio blinked at the older witch.

"Go Fujiko-san..." Tsukune cheered the, now blushing, older woman on.

_Ah!_

Tsukune, Moka and Fujiko looked to Kurumu. The succubus blushed and pouted. She showed them her hand, which was no longer (literally) in her pants. Tsukune looked around. Saizou and Ruby were no where to be seen.

That damn, dirty beast. He...he wouldn't? Bastard would. Tsukune grabbed Kurumu's face and turned it so he could kiss her deeply. Moka rolled her eyes and looked away. Fujiko tried not the giggle impolitely to Moka's obvious jealousy. Tsukune knew that sound. It was the sound Moka made when she was out for it. It was the same noise that squeaked from Kurumu but moments ago. Tsukune pulled from the kiss, and left the poor succubus dazed. "Be back! Gotta take a piss." He jumped to his feet in excitement and hurried into the house.

Kurumu licked her lips. She felt them numb, but tingle at the same time. Moka suddenly perked up. She felt _killing intent_ as Tsukune hurried off. Kurumu shook her head to clear her thoughts from the spot between her legs and shifted a bit. "Moka?" The succubus looked up to her friend. Was Moka mad at her...? No she seemed troubled.

"Kurumu!" Moka hurried out of her seat and into the house after Tsukune. The succubus had no time to question it before her legs pulled her to follow the vampire.

Tsukune's vision had gone red. He could hear his heart pounding between his ears under the force of crushing fluids. His body was heavy and blood dripped behind him as he marched forward. A soft scent drifted through the halls. Soon the soft tap of sock covered feet (as Tsukune was a proper Japanese boy an removed his shoes upon entering a house), turned to clapping hoof beats. A slender, red tail lashed out behind him as his finger bones popped, cracked and elongated to almost three times their normal length. The blood dripping behind him turned into a streak painting after his steps. The streaks began to bubble before orbs of individual collections formed. These collections rolled behind the male.

Several cuts opened on his face. The pain was agonizing, but the blood that forced from his veins, hardened and surrounded his face. It became a hard carapace-like form that guarded his head from any impact wounds to be acquired during combat.

He was not clear-headed.

Bloody murder _screamed_ through his mind. The sounds became clearer, his hoof beats became manic poundings as his pace quickened. That fool. He could smell it... Tsukune, now fully transformed, stood in front of the open door of the room he and Saizou shared. Tsukune was panting, the tips of his claws tapped together in measured, maddening, increments. He could smell Ruby's blood. It had to be hers because he knew what Saizou's blood smelled like ever since the first day of school.

The kudlak allowed his mouth to slide open as his constricted breathes became open pants. _Bastard!_ But only a shriek left the transformed demon, whose body was wrecked with indescribable pain. _My woman!_ He had defiled her! He had taken her innocence! His copper eyes turned to Ruby's lavender ones. They glittered with unshed tears. Saizou's body was over her smaller form, and his hands were touching _all _over her.

The sandy blonde kresnik raised his head and looked over his shoulder. A vile smirk painted his features. "Well, well, someone's here for a show? And in his true guise? Bad form there Tsu..." He had finally pushed Tsukune over the edge. _"And all it took was raping one of his bitches. Well, at least deflowering this one..."_ Saizou thought darkly.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out. Her voice carried down the hall as she hurried, Kurumu close at heel. It was the same killing intent he had when he faced Kuyou. Moka could see Tsukune, completely transformed, standing at the door's frame. He was going to get in trouble! They weren't supposed to transform. "Tsukune, wait!" She called and reached out to grab his shoulder, but before she could stabilize her grip, the kudlak was off and gone in the blur of his afterimage.

That bastard! He hurt his female! His woman! His!

The kudlak saw nothing but red. Red walls, red hands, red floors, red curtains... everything was stained red as the pain reached its peak, as did his powers. The red that floated about drew into his body. It was foreign, it was not his, but he knew what it was. It was the source of the kresnik's power flowing into him.

Moka and Kurumu rushed to Ruby's aid. The sat their sensei up, only to be horrified by the sight of blood on the sheets. Moka covered her nose and turned away, because the scent of blood became overwhelming. Kurumu held Ruby tight and wrapped a blanket around her body. Moka sat crippled in the corner by the overwhelming scent, and fear. She could feel her mate's power. No he was not lamenting, in fact he was doing what a man should do, and protect his women to the upmost degree, however severe the result may be. He would ensure _nothing_ would hurt his girls, and be thorough. The witch and succubus turned to Tsukune who straddled Saizou's waist and viciously _clawed_ his flesh with his deadly claws. The pain was immense. The brute was unused to pain. It was so rare, no one ever dared go up against him, but after Moka and Kurumu he had to prove himself. He had no idea this was the boy's true form, true _power._ Saizou's blood, his kresnik blood, knew that if the kudlak absorbed it he would be done for.

The brute pushed the lighter boy off his body and turned to run, but he did not make of off his hands and knees. Tsukune's hoof drove into the small of his back with such force that the air was ripped from his lungs. Saizou was in a humiliating position, his pants caught beneath his knees. Lacerations all over his chest and arms did not clot. The blood magic Tsukune wilded bade it so. Saizou tried to scream for help but a sphere of blood entered his mouth and forced its way into his throat where it clotted and prevented his actions.

Moka pulled herself up and called out Tsukune's name. The kudlak stood with his arms crossed over his chest. The long digits hung down and flexed occasionally. His massive tail curled and whipped about. Copper glared into the protesting ruby orbs. A sharp hiss escaped his throat. Moka climbed into the bed and huddled together with Kurumu and Ruby. The witch's eyes were filled with tears, but why could she not bring herself to stop him?

_Because Saizou would only do it to other women. He would never learn._

But was it not her place to help people like him?

_He is beyond helping._

What could she do? She pressed her face into Kurumu's shoulder. She sought comfort from the girl who she had once soothed for the very same situation. Kurumu turned her eyes from Moka. She could not agree with Moka wanting to stop Tsukune. Unlike Moka, Kurumu was not able to physically protect herself and needed Tsukune and Moka to save her. This was merely one one those instances, wasn't it? Kurumu, even so, could not help but feel _troubled._ If Tsukune was caught, if they found out he transformed, but who would know?

Mizore's heterachomatic orbs peered into the room from the darkness. She slinked back until her back hit the wall. He...he was a _demon._ He was- he was not like her. He was not human, not weak, helpless and gentle like she was. He was the same as _them._ Youkai were vil creatures that brutalized the living world. They caused disasters, hurt those around them, liked, schemed, and no good would _ever_ come from them. The snow-skinned maiden turned and raced down the hall. She had wanted to understand. She had perhaps saw wrong from exhaustion brought on by business, but she was indeed correct in her original assumption.

_So Saizou..._

Tsukune's voice was distorted. It did not come from his throat, nor anywhere else. It was garbled, lost in his own mind, unable to cross the sea of pain in anything more coherent than a hiss.

_Would you like to see... how it feels~?_

Tsukune's tail slapped against the brute's bare cheeks. The appendage was thick at the base and grew more slender until the tip, making it whip-like in its shape and motion. His tail gently stoked along the form of Saizou's glute, only to whip it sharply.

_Do you...?_

The tip of his tail drove_, violently_ into the incapacitated kresnik's hind end. The male tried to scream out in pain, humility and agony, but his voice and breathing were being blocked off by thickly clotted blood, that was most likely his that Tsukune had gathered and lodged into his orifice, as his other was viciously abused. Tsukune wrought untold agony upon the brute because not only did he make it feel good, he made it _painful._ He tormented Saizou's psyche by destroying his masculinity and forcing him to question the reason.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

In the end, Saizou was unable to breathe. The abuse had caused him to bleed out before he could suffocate from the clot. For added measure Tsukune wrapped his slender tail around Saizou's neck and snapped it. Tsukune moved his hoof off his back. A mark remained behind. Even if none in the room would dare speak against him, he knew how blood worked. It no longer flowed in Saizou's body,so it would not heal the damage he's done, the marks he has made. The kudlak allowed the pain to stab into his his body, completely, and he was finally able to let out an ear piercing shrill that carried over the Ranch with eerie regret. With the full moon, many had come to think werewolves were up and about in a masquerade of lust and battle.

The hardened carapace mask crumbled from Tsukune's face. He sighed out, as if he had been suffocating within his own power. His fangs were visible and his hair visibly stuck to his brow. He exhaled once more and swallowed. He looked over to the girls and smiled. He was such a hypocrite. Foul, lying beast! He told them time and time again that killing, fighting, never solved anything, yet here he stood, over the corpse of his most unwelcomed enemy; his body lay bloodied and abused at his hooves.

He smiled and inclined his head. "I'm sorry." he could not stay. What he had done, it was unforgivable. He had broken the rule set for them, here, and had even killed in another's home. He indeed had become the monster that Kuyou had deemed him to be.

Moka shook her head. He...he was running away? _No!_ Her instinct roared. She had to stop him, but what could she say? "Stop!" She tried. "Please, it's okay!" She offered, but it did not still his motions. He did not even give a second look as he stepped over Saizou's body and out of the room. "...Tsukune." She wept. What could she say to bring him back? She had no power over him, in fact he held _all_ the power over her. She had nothing, save for he...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Glossereh: Magicks is not the same as magic. Magikcs are ancient spells, stronger more complete. Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	48. Punishment of a Violent Heart

**Chapter 48: Punishment of a Violent Heart**

He was leaving her! He had promised! Moka looked to Kurumu, her eyes filled with tears. The succubus held a still stunned Ruby close to her body, and shook her head. Kurumu urged her friend to run after Tsukune.

"I'll watch her, go!" The succubus assured as she would slowly help Ruby off the bed. Moka nodded and raced out into the hall. Tsukune's hoofbeats had nearly faded completely. The young man slowly made his way down the hall, remorseful of his actions.

The problem had not been the fact he had killed someone rather deserving, it was more on the fact he was a hypocrite and set the worst kind of example. How could he look at them, tell them what to do if he, himself, stood unable to resist? He was young, and his powers were still developing, but that did not seem to be a palpable excuse, and was not one he could stomach. He felt Saizou's blood in his body and it invigorated him. He wanted more. It made him ill to think perhaps his greater instincts for violence far outweighed what his mother had taught him all his life.

How he had betrayed his mother! His clawed hands cupped his head in desperation. The male had made it to the exit of the manor, none within the abode had stopped his retreat. The elders, perhaps in desperation, hoped he would leave so they would avoid the loss of their daughter. Witches were an old race of humans, and knew.

Shaman were as old as man himself, and still knew the ways of the youkai, where man had seen to abandon their knowledge of nature and spirits and move on with their blind, listless lives. Witches knew those that used blood based magic. Its greatest sacrifice was that one must feed on the blood of another to grow more powerful. Vampires are a lower spectrum in this case. They need blood to survive, but it does not attribute to their supernatural prowess. A kresnik and kudlak on the other hand are shaman, witches themselves, with the innate attribute to take the energy around them and bring it into their bodies. They are neither witch nor youkai, but a breed of creature that far surpasses any other.

With their powers still comes a great sacrifice as they are forced to feed these urges and supplement them. Those strong enough could resist the urges and become powerful shaman that breached the level of master, but it took a great many years and training that often pushed a kresnik to his limit and force their spirit to break and body to die, birthing kudlak.

This boy was a young kudlak, and could likely train his body to become a great shaman, but if he failed to do this he would become an enemy greater than the devil himself. If this boy lost to that power, they would all be considered enemies and suffer. Fujiko wanted to run out and comfort him, but her husband had stopped her with a gentle hand.

"Let it happen... he has to understand what he has." The male Sendou explained. Fujiko furrowed her brows, but nodded. She turned and hugged her husband, sighing softly. All they could do was watch the young man suffer for something likely not his fault.

The pain in his body had numbed by now, but it still _hurt_. His mind was struggling to focus and his heart ached with both a physical and metaphysical pain that he would allow none to see.

"Tsukune!" He heard Moka call him, but this only spurred him to continue forward. If he continued down this dark, dreary path he would eventually hurt Moka and the girls. What kind of man would he be then? How could anyone raise their hand to something so small, helpless? He would no longer be a man were he to raise his hand against a woman or child. He wanted to, at the least, keep that about himself.

The male reached for the door and turned the knob as quick as one could. Moka's mind raced. She had to keep him, even if it was against his will. She loved him and did not want to lose him. He was selfish! He thought so much about them, that he could not see that leaving them would hurt far worse when compared to acting against his words. They would never look down on Tsukune. He was a man of his word, his pride.

He understood his place above women, and just why. As a man it was his job to protect them, at any cost, it was his job to give them strong young. He was to support them, always. But he needed them now. Moka had her place as a woman. It was her job to take care of him, carry his children and hug his head to her chest and let him cry, if he needed.

Tsukune was terrified he would turn his hand on them and as soon as he felt Moka wrap her arms around his body, he stiffened. It was neither out of pain, or reflex to attack her, he was honestly scared. This was something Moka had never felt on his form before, not this sort of fear. Her arms' length was covered over by her sleeves, so he was unable to feel her skin directly on his, but she would press her cheek against his back.

"I call your debt to be paid." Moka stated, her words somewhat muffled due to her cheek being pressed against his body. Tsukune stilled and furrowed his brows. She shook her head against his back and sighed. He shivered. The male felt every motion she made, every breathe she exhaled, on the flesh of his sensitive back, which buzzed painfully due to his hypersensitive nerves.

"You owe me." She refused to let him leave her. He promised he would never leave her. She would fight fang and claw, if only to make it so he stayed, and he knew this. It made him smile. How sad was it, that she had fallen in love with him, but not as sad as someone like him, falling in love at all. He loved all his girls and would never want anything to happen to them. He always wanted them healthy, and...

"Happy." Moka spoke up, which caused the young man to look back at the vampire. "That's all I want, and with you... I am always happy." She blushed, ashamed to admit her need, but at the same time it was a freeing feeling, the likes of which she had never felt before she had come to this point in her life. She refused to lose something so precious to her.

And at the courthouse, the trial for Yoshii Kiria began. The gavel bang echoed through the courtroom and the pale-skinned ayashi sat at the podium with a calm and collective attitude. His hands sat crossed on his lap. Whispers that had once filled the room quieted down as the judge seated himself. There was no jury at this trial, as it was for the higher courts to decide over this particular trial. For over ten hours evidence, documents were poured over in detail. Sei, the old bull judge, that had tried Aono Tsukune and Former officer Kuyou sat, presiding, over the trial. He pushed his bifocals up on his nose. His face was that of a human, but he had thick brows and a somewhat snubbed nose that showed his youkai nature, even in his human skin. He read over his papers.

"Yoshii Kiria," the old judge began, and to his upmost regret. "On the counts of extortion and blackmail of a multimillion, multinational corporation, Fairy Tale, this court has gone over the evidence." The murmurs would once again begin when the judge gave pause.

It had been obvious Yoshii was the instigator. He was the highest ranked individual of the 1st Division's Deputy Leader and had taken over for Fujisaki Miyabi, who had taken leave to head overseas and deal with a personal matter concerning family. Yoshii Kiria had been left in charge with his partner, Kaneshiro Hokuto, a former intern. Over the past three years Fairy Tale has gained an exponential amount of money and bonds from unnamed and untaxed resources.

"By my decision, after hours of pouring over evidence and deliberating and crunching numbers, Yoshii Kiria, you are hereby freed from your charges. The court could not find any record of any illicit activity. " The decision rocked the court. Out right belligerence on the counts. Sei pounded his gavel against his podium calling order. The whole while Kiria sat there with a calm and serious expression. He knew he would win, but they put up a good fight.

Yoshii had to be escorted by police out of the court. Many had lost jobs, their lives, to the corporate take overs at Fairy Tale has been handling. Smaller companies were quickly swallowed in their path, leaving many people who could not keep up, behind. The ones most effected were pure blooded youkai. Those, like Sei, had an advantage in the modern world because of their sheer tenacity and frightening forms. Often, and not always on purpose, people pushed the youkai ahead of the crowds to pave their own ways. But Fairy Tale was different. Harshly, and unprovable, discriminatory toward pure bloods, they drove forward against the prejudices of half bloods and humankind. It left many full bloods angry.

While this was going on, Kuyou had a visitor. A member of Fairy Tale had come with papers to recount the ex-police officer's charges with counter evidence that proved a vampire's nature and records on Tsukune's troubled childhood: always fighting in school, starting problems. Kuyou was taking to a room, desk would separate him and his visitor. Kuyou was dressed in the prison's issued uniform. The guard closed the door, but would stand outside in case of problems. Kuyou was partially transformed. With Kiria gone he was now more vulnerable to the prisoner's _activities_ amongst one another.

The fox demon perked is silver-white ears when the door on the opposite of the room creaked open. A strange clip, clop noise sounded as a the individual was heard thanking the guard for his assistance. From the threshold of the door a tall man, breaking 219cm in height, walked in. He had dark copper...fur? Along his bare arms he wore finely weaved loops of colored yarn. He wore a sleeveless collared shirt which did well to show off his muscular arms, but they were not overly so and showed he was naturally built. He had a mane of rust orange that danced with his proud motions. Loose slacks and a rust orange goatee played the man's nature as a lively and playful one, but he was clearly no man. This man, was clearly- a horse! In his arm he carried a briefcase and moved to settle in the seat opposite of Kuyou. The demon fox blinked. The horse demon had deep, silver eyes and a clear grin on his elongated muzzle. His ears were pricked up and behind his ear hung a small string of beads sewn into his mane.

Kuyou felt uncomfortable, but the youkai seemed to prepare himself gingerly and dutifully. His fingers were a bit stubby, grey as if covered by a carapace of hooves. The male looked up and smiled to Kuyou as he set his papers aside.

"Let me begin by introducing myself, _wan._" The horse youkai began and held out his hand for a greeting. "My name is Nojo Travis, I am the defense attorney that typically deals with internal affairs with Fairy Tale, _wan._" He explained as Kuyou (hesitantly) took his hand and shook. The horse had a mighty grip. Kuyou nodded and cleared his throat. The two men sat and began their business. The horse smiled and slid his necessary papers toward Kuyou.

"Now you must understand, _wan,_ that this information did not come easy and you will be expected to work off your debt, _wan._" Kuyou's ears twitched against the male's _accent._ The fox demon looked up and sighed.

"Why do you keep … barking?" The fox demon whispered. Travis looked up and seemed to brightly sparkle at the notice.

He popped his collar a bit and shivered. "You noticed my accent I see, _wan._" The horse youkai seemed rather proud. "You see sir my mother was a Sleipnir mare and my father a powerful inuyoukai you see, _wan_!" Travis nodded and seated himself, proud of his impressive lineage.

Kuyou was... more then assured nothing could come of such a mix. Travis paused, his fingers flat upon a piece of paper. He slid it toward Kuyou and rolled his silver eyes up, to stare at the male.

"You see lad, Sleipnir were powerful and mighty servants of gods, where inuyoukai serve their masters with a ferocity of a rabid hound." He smiled and sat back. Kuyou took the papers in hand and read over the lines of kanji with his baby blues. The yoko's eyes widened at the information and shot his head up to look toward Travis. The horse youkai sat back and settled his finger tips together. "I always fight for my goal, Kuyou-sama."

It was amazing, the information he had amassed in such a short period of time, even his lawyers had been unable to find this. The yoko set down the paper, his mind unable to immediately process just _how_ he gathered so much information about not only vampires, but the Aono household.

"How, this." The yoko shook his head in disbelief. "How were you able to get information like this? None of these kinds of records are public!" The yoko nearly slipped from his seat as he read over every page. It was inconceivable! Vampire behaviors, growth, if they had _this_ kind of information then perhaps he would see his dream come true. Purebloods were a danger the all manner of life. He could put away his mother's killers. He would be able to keep everyone _safe!_

Travis snorted and crossed his arms over his chest proudly. He looked across his long muzzle at the yoko. "Fox, no records are sealed completely from the public, because they are recorded." He smirked. "Don't worry, with me I'll be able to get you out of here within the month!"

A month? He'll have to prepare than. He was not going to squander his chance at freedom. He would climb up, with the help of Fairy Tale, and destroy the growing power of purebloods over all nations.

Blood-fleshed ears of the kudlak twitched at the sound of Moka's admittance. He exhaled, a sigh, but with the lack of oxygen in his body from blood loss made the sound gurgly and scratchy. The male opened his mouth to speak.

"_There will be consequences, there always are."_ His voice was strained, the pain of his form causing his senses to slowly collapse, and his consciousness wane. He felt Moka shake her head against the flesh of his back.

"I—we," She corrected. "Love you. This is my fault to begin with." She brokenheartedly admitted the realization. "No matter what I – I won't abandon you, just don't leave me. Please? I cannot bare the idea of losing you again." The silver-haired demon slowly turned her head up and loosened her grip around the kudlak's waist as he turned to face her. Her reached out his clawed hands in a gentle motion, so he would not accidentally cut her.

She did not flinch back, but instead leaned into his touch like a kitten. He smirked slightly at the mental comparison. His vision was blurring as his thin body grew heavy on his hooves. His heart was thundering in his chest, unable to hide away, in such a state, the feelings he carried for his girls. He opened his mouth, lower jaw parting with a painful sounding pop.

"I—love you, all." Were the male's last words before he finally collapsed, straight into his mate's arms. Moka sighed and slumped to the ground. The vampire held her precious mate against her chest, as if he would suddenly vanish.

She brushed her fingers along that sickly looking flesh. Moka would lean forward and press her face into the crook of his neck. He had a strong scent. She wanted that scent all over her, that way there would never be question that she, belonged to him.

Moka had began to pull Tsukune back toward the room. She was struggling until, suddenly, his dead weight had lightened. She looked up only to witness Fujiko carefully wield her magic to lift Tsukune's unconscious body back into the room. They would enter the room and find that Ruby and Kurumu were in the washroom, evident by the running water. Moka and Fujiko had tucked Tsukune in bed and the elder witch and vampire came to stand over the kresnik's abused and battered corpse. Much of his blood had been absorbed into Tsukune and the once muscular male was nothing but shriveled, mummified remains.

Tears came to Moka's eyes. "This is my punishment." Moka lamented as she used the length of her sleeve to wipe her eyes, but when she beheld the scent on her arms, she could only see Tsukune, and it only depressed her further. "Because I was violent, because I am a vampire." Moka suddenly, surprisingly, found herself in an embrace.

She blinked her ruby eyes opened and looked down to Fujiko. The elder witch held her tight.

_Don't worry Moka, _she assured. _We will take care of you, because we will one day depend on you, so please, on this day, depend on us. _

Moka nodded to Fujiko's request. She had little choice. She trusted the woman. She seemed to be level-headed, kind. A lot like her mother in that sense.

Little did the group know, save for the Sendou couple, Yukari was home, and had heard the commotion. She was upstairs on the second floor with Kokoa. After all Yukari asked her dear friend to stay over with her, and this was where Yukari lived. Kokoa was terrified. That youki, it was not normal youki. Tsukune had a terrifying power, and as a vampire she knew her limits. As proud as she was, she was not so reckless as to risk her _life _over such things. She had to learn her place around Tsukune or she may end up like...

Kokoa curled against Yukari who was half asleep. The witch saw no problem. The ebony haired girl found it endearing. Tsukune would protect them so strongly, but she comforted Kokoa, her friend seemed to be unable to understand. The young witch and vampire curled up together and tried the sleep for the rest of the night. They still had a whole weekend ahead of them, as it struck midnight and indicated Saturday morning.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Travis Nojo, a furry friend who wanted to be in the fic. Yes he is a horse, that barks. We thought it would be fun, hope it amused ya!**

**Also during the Lizardman Arc, chapter 12, you can find the first talk of this debt Tsu owes to Moka)**


	49. Unfound Desire

**Chapter 49: Unfound Desire**

Tsukune awoke with a start. His mind raced with nightmares and heart with anguish. The young hybrid pushed himself into a sitting position. He gasped for air: body lined with a thin sheen of sweat. Ruby had sat up for the rest of the night and observed her ward, though by this point she was quite assured she was now under his care, because her heart, nor her body, would allow her to believe otherwise.

She watched as Tsukune tossed and turned under the weight of the succubus and vampire. Even in that monstrous form the pair had so much love and trust for the boy that they wholeheartedly believed he would never harm them. But the boy was a kudlak, and from what the witch knew of their kind: they were anything but noble and kindhearted. What made Tsukune so unique and different?

Horrible nightmares had wrecked the hybrid's body with terror as dark images flooded his mind. To a normal Youkai these were no dreams, but calls to an instinct the boy rejected with the power of his will alone. He refused to be like his father and prey on the helpless, yet his dream advocated this so.

Tsukune could feel their warm flesh in his hands as he would covet, first, the vampire's breast and roughly goad pained moans from her throat. Her back would arch, in what the male could only assume was pain. He reveled in it. The pale fleshed demoness writhed on her mate's grip. Her form trembled and her open mouth cried out in a raucous parade of emotions.

She cried his name, but the sound rumbled out in wordless gurgles even though her lips easily grazed the skin of his ear's cartilage. The male's free hand cupped the vampire between her legs as a means to control her screams. His action did as he willed it and caused the silver-haired beauty to groan lowly. As time passed she would struggle for breath.

Before the woman could break free from Tsukune's grip: he would sink his fangs into her neck and feed from her essence. He drew from her body, not only her blood, but her vitality until she became a lifeless form at his feet. Next would be the succubus and it continued until he had filled his belly and strength with their borrowed energy.

That was what a kudlak was. Unlike a kresnik, which fed off a vampire's true evil and sought to purify the lands, kudlak sought to simply feed and grow more powerful so that none could defeat them.

The nightmare was more then he could describe. His blood pulsed beneath his flesh and caused the hybrid obvious agony and turmoil. Ruby watched. She wanted to understand what it was that made the boy so passive that, even in his sleep, he fought his instinct. The boy's dark eyes darted across the room. Morning weakly filtered in through the satin curtains. It was well into the morning, but by then the rumor of the hybrid's accomplishments in casting out the son of their enemy and taking from them the cursed one out from their coven, the boy was more then welcomed to do as he pleased, if only would it hold him responsible so that they could further escape the chains of their fate as it twined with that of the Komiya family.

The first thing on Tsukune's mind was to check on the girls. Moka lay against his right side in the clothes she fell asleep in. She had been too worried about Tsukune to change for the night. The vampire chose to settle her face in the crook of his neck. When his heart raced she was able to feel each vein expand and contract as he dreamt. She was little able to help the thoughts that tugged at her demon nature. Fangs peeked from her luscious, pink lips as she gasped out. Her dreams urged her to sink her fangs into her mate's neck and fighting his power: she wanted to take Tsukune's strength for her own. When Tsukune sat up the vampire was thrown from her perversely, violent dream and back into reality. Her ruby eyes fluttered open and drew along the outline of darkness being swallowed by the light of morning.

"Tsukune!" She called as her mind finally grasped the events of the prior night to be something more then a horrid nightmare on the verge of begin nothing more then just that. Sadly it was true as the day arrived. The dark omen hung over Tsukune like a hitodama over a gravesite.

Moka opened her mouth to discern Tsukune's state of being and ask for a taste of his flesh after battle, but before she was able to speak his hand traced along the skin of her leg. Her love was a creature most desirable. He was powerful and no matter how stubborn and callous as she knew herself to be, he would always protect them. She found herself unable to keep still and she arched her hips toward his touch. He suddenly pulled away his hand and turned to face Kurumu. The vampire felt a burn of jealousy course through her body, at least for a moment. She furrowed her brows and leaned forward. Maybe if she tempted his attention with the lure of her flesh? Moka leaned her body against Tsukune's back.

The vampire watched curiously as her mate inspected the sleeping succubus. Now that she was not so selfishly invested in her urges to, well for the time being, she realized that a familiar scent hung over Tsukune's form. Moka knitted her thin brows as her lungs absorbed not only that addictive scent, but his fear. Oh kami had their misbehaviors caused him to worry?

"T-Tsukune?" Moka called out with a worried tone. "I'm sorry..." Why was she even apologizing? Well it was obvious.

Tsukune traced his fingers along the smaller youkai's exposed bits of flesh. Unlike Moka, whom he could easily detect her state of being through her youki, the blue haired succubus was a different case altogether. The boy's heart settled when he felt his smaller girl to be well. He heard Moka's question, but how could he answer it and not hurt their feelings? They indeed did worry him, of that there was no question. With a soft gag, Tsukune heaved against the flowing blood in his throat. If he wasn't careful he would drown on his worries, quite literally.

He fought to hide his dilemma. Anytime he worried for them his body would suffer. Though he had, what appeared to be control, over his youki: in truth he was still but a child fighting to handle his raw power. He called upon it on rage, not duty. When he did call upon it he suffered the pain and agony of feeling love, instead of joy. Ruby watched, observed. The sensei had the experience and given her time analyzing Tsukune's psyche she finally came to understand what it was that pained him so, but to be sure she would need to ask him directly.

The witch stood to her feet and crossed the room. As Fujiko had promised, the kresnik's mummified corpse was gone by the first morning light. Moka turned her ruby eyes toward the older female in question. Though Tsukune had obviously accepted her, the vampire only saw it as pity because of his kind heart. She would not easily accept the witch as readily as she accepted Kurumu. When the raven haired witch reached over Moka, the vampire's growl pulled Tsukune to look up from his coughing fit.

Ruby's fingers laced around the younger male's wrist. As the sensei motioned to help the boy sit up, the two Youkai in his bed refused to give him away with such laxness. Moka snarled in her throat and pressed her body against Tsukune. Kurumu, who was still half asleep, sought his warmth and affection to further permeate her dreams. She laid her head upon his lap and looked for a particular scent: his arousal and masculine scents. Tsukune allowed Ruby to sit him up against Moka's will. She frowned; the vampire knew better then to try and demand anything of her mate. The silver haired demon whined and buried her face into the crook of his neck. Not only was she quick to seek his forgiveness, given the situation he was in, she could no longer hide her affections and need for him.

"Ruby-san?" Tsukune murmured, quite literally, while he fought to swallow his dignity. Ruby shook her head and overturned the boy's hand so his palm faced the ceiling so it was no longer hidden. The pattern of open wounds bled with fresh blood as did the marks along his back. The wounds on his back were tended to by his Moka. She brushed her tongue over the mentally induced injuries not only to feed, but to heal her lover.

_But the wounds did not seal._

"Tsukune." Ruby demanded, not at all afraid of the boy, and in Moka's eyes, disrespectful of his power. The witch ignored the demon's soft, almost purring, growls of defensiveness.

Ruby sat, and calmly settled herself on the bed. She brushed back her hair behind her rounded, human ears. The tight, feather decorated collar around her neck squeaked a bit, which amplified the silence of the early morning. Lavender eyes slowly drew up and settled into the strong, copper orbs of the boy who saved her life, and preserved her temple: her body.

"Please, Tsukune." The witch gently murmured. She held his hand in hers so she could reassure him that not only was she there, but they all were. "Why does it hurt you?" She did not ask what exactly hurt him: it was rather obvious to the witch at this point. She was trained to observe and evaluate others after all.

Kurumu had yet to join the land of the waking, but the land of dreams was a territory she was more then familiar with, being a succubus. She listened to the gentle hums of the others speaking, but she was little, if at all, aware of it. Her greatest concern, currently, was her inability to see into Tsukune's heart- his dreams. Everyone dreamed, but when she peered into his heart it was nothing but pain. She could feel the object of her desire, just inches from her form. Her long, daemon ears twitched at the faint sound of an unsettling word: helpless.

Tsukune had stubbornly leaned his back against the bed's headrest. Both the girls' heads now rested in his lap. His idle left hand occupied itself by threading his fingers through Moka's silver locks. He knew he was weak hearted! He did not need Ruby to help him point that out, but it was not something he could help! He was a teenager! He was impulsive and had yet to truly learn his place in this vast world. Ruby shook her head.

"Tsukune-san, you misunderstand me." the witch assured. "What I speak of is the lack of care you show your body." The boy offered the witch an incredulous stare. She sighed and settled her full weight on the edge of the bed. The old mattress creaked under her motions.

"You must understand that being as we are: dependent on you, you cannot continue to be without change." She explained. "From what I have learned of you over our time together, is that you have never had anyone to protect, but that is a natural lie, as you take care of Moka, your mother, and Kurumu and clearly expect to do nothing more then to fight for them, but that is not a partnership, nor any valid mateship."

"What d-do you mean?" Tsukune gave to allusion that he was concerned and made his worry and concern look untrue; but it was about the only way he could show emotion without the pain and agony of his past returning. "I do everything for them." he assured.

"That is not love!" The witch sharply reprimanded. Tsukune turned his head away. "How can they- we be happy when you are not?" Her words baffled the hybrid.

What did she mean? Were they not happy? They laughed and smiled. He made sure they felt the touches their bodies craved the most. What else did they need? He did not hit them nor does he yell at them. He made sure they behaved to what was socially acceptable among humankind.

Ruby sighed and settled her hands into the lap of her skirt. Moka had buried her face in Tsukune's shoulder so he would not see proof to Ruby's words. Of course they wanted him happy! Nothing would please the vampire more.

"Tsukune, do you get aroused when the girls touch you, or you them?" Her question was blunt, but there was no longer time to pull punches. Bus Driver-san would be back to check on them by Sunday and they needed to resolve the root of Tsukune's introverted nature. This, after all, had been what the witch was called upon for in the first place.

Find out what ails the boy and cure him, as he is now, he is of no use to us.

It was what the Chairman had told her. In the end, it seemed, Fairy Tale's goals were more important than her own feelings in the matter, that much had not changed because she has already found herself falling for his claims. She knew, even as she studied him, he constantly studied and watched her. Youkai are the same as humans in that sense. The witch had been around both to realize when she was being courted, but it had been totally unexpected from Tsukune.

_Never bring your work home did not apply to him._

Moka flushed at the embarrassing question. Kurumu's violet eyes blinked open from their sleep in a moment of shock and delirious half-sleep. Had the succubus heard right? Before the witch's curious prying could continue the room door was thrust open.

"Breakfast time desu!" A very excited 12-year old squealed. Tsukune sat up a bit and prepared himself to catch the obvious trap. The hybrid's arms were soon full of itty bitty witch. Kokoa sneered as she peered in from the door. Tsukune smiled and glanced up.

"Ohayo Yukari-chan, Kokoa-chan." He added with a smirk. Kokoa growled and ran off.

"I'll wait for you downstairs Yukari!" The vampire shouted back, ready to swallow her heart as the fear of the male moved to invade her stomach and twist it into all kinds of knots.

Back in their hometown Moka's mother lounged in her yukata watching her novellas, but a grating rap that stormed upon her door disgruntled the demoness. She would, at first, ignore the barbaric pounding of flesh on wood, but it soon grew aggravating enough that she moved to stand and practically glide across the floor toward the infernal barrier. She opened the door and sighed. A raised brow was offered to her visitor. She settled her hand on her flushed cheek.

"Sa~ what a surprise." She cooed and stretched her form in an exaggerated display for the visitor. "Care to come in?" The silver haired temptress did offer. She motioned her hand and invited them in.

A tall man stepped into the room. He stood with his head held high as he strode into the room. He wore a suit and perfectly pressed, collared shirt. His large hands came up and brushed against the stubble along his chin. He sighed out and smirked. Long curls of ebony hair snaked over his face and hung over his deep and powerful brow. Dark, ruby eyes traced the expanse of the room. The silver-haired woman settled herself on her couch, though in a sultry and seductive manner as she leaned back against the arm of the seat with her bare legs spread out across the cushions in a tempting manner. Her long arms brushed against the silk sleeves of her yukata as a smirk drew itself along her smooth lips.

"Care for a taste?" She leaned her head back to expose the expanse of her pale neck. The visitor reached back and closed the door behind him. He removed his shoes and stepped into the foyer. The left edge of his lip curled ever so slightly.

"You are well aware that I am here for business my dear." The deep voice responded as a finger curled up under the thin, black ribbon he wore for a necktie which he pulled it loose along with his collar. "Though mixing pleasure with business always makes talks go more smoothly, wouldn't you agree my dear?" The male reached the end of the couch and watched the vampire arch her back slightly as she shivered against the taste of his lust in the air.

"Issa my dear, business with you should always be pleasurable, even if it is such undesirable business." She sighed when he climbed over her form and laid his body so that it blanketed her own. His nose buried itself into her hair. The ruby-eyed mistress gasped out at the feelings he drew from her. "My darling..."

He smirked. "Yes... now may I ask, my dear." His words were slow and deliberate as he brushed his body against his mates and slowly brushed along her form. "Why have I now lost two daughters to this world, last I checked..." His hand crawled slowly against her pale skin; fingers drawing beneath her yukata. "Oh-" He chuckled when he found that she was not as _decent_ as one should be this time of day_._ "Were we expecting my visit?" He questioned as he slowly dragged his fingers along her warm, welcoming flesh.

"Ah!" The vampire bit down on her knuckle and nodded. Her hips moved into his touch. She felt like a yearling: so helpless under his attention. She felt that she could give her mate anything when he turned her emotions into a pool of jelly.

"Hn," Issa murred hotly into her ear. "I see. Shall I pry further?" His words came with action and caused the woman to cry out in pleasurable agony. "Oh," It seemed he had his answer. "I come to the aid of my youngest, yet I see no worry from you, no you seem to enjoy yourself." Another cry of pleasure escaped his mate's throat once again, followed by gentle calls of love in her native tongue.

"_Please._.." She rasped out as she moved to reach for his hand and put it where she wanted, but Issa would not allow such a thing. He gripped her wrist and pulled her arm straight up, above her head.

"First tell me...who is Aono Tsukune...?" His hand cupped the warmth that now flooded from his mate. She reached an arm back, blissfully lost in the touch of her most precious male. He drew an invisible pattern along her _abducted _flesh and smirked. His fangs glistened with untold hunger and his heart beat to the drum of longing. Alina's fingers snaked through his hair as she opened her mouth to meet his rough and passionate kiss.

She would tell him anything he wanted to hear. "N...neighbor boy." She moaned between the mashing caresses of her lover's mouth and tongue. How she wanted to feel him all over. She would do anything to give him a child again, and perhaps this time a male son were she lucky, not that the sire minded either way. Daughters, in the vampire world, were just as much a commodity as males in certain clans. The Shuzen clan prized females and raised them upon pedestals, hence why he had been so harsh toward Moka's behaviors. Had he lost her he would have lost everything as a father, a sire.

"Hmm?" He crooned and lavished her neck with nips and kisses. How the male drove her wild! She felt so base and feral around his hot body, his powerful youki and his gentle touch. The vampire lord suddenly rose to his knees and took his mate with him. He pulled her legs back until her core met his arousal. The usually stoic lawyer squeaked and pulled her arms against her chest in a very girly sort of reaction.

Alina closed her eyes and turned her head away, once again offering her neck to her mate. Her hands rested on her breasts. Issa ground into the placid woman, and it was no easy task getting the powerful woman sunk into such a state. He gripped her smooth leg with his right hand and pulled her close as he continued his lewd motions. The sire reached between Alina and he and undid the hold of his pants with expert skill and grace. The male stopped. Alina blinked her ruby eyes dry of the tears of pleasure and snarled in her chest. She had begun to massage her breasts and writhe against her mate but he stopped! The snarl turned into an open growl as her dark eyes met his snide, sparkling orbs.

"You will speak." He stated. Alina panted out and slumped over. Kami he was so cruel! She could _**feel**_ him pressed against her! She inched her hips to drive her prize home, but Issa held tightly to her leg and prevented her actions. The female beneath the male could no longer take it. She cried out a sharp groan and pulled her yukata open with a desperate force.

"Un! Anything!" She returned to massaging her chest, openly and for his eyes alone. "Mate! Moka was taken by her mate! Kami Issa-kun, onegai!" She was at her wit's end, but by the grace of everything that bathed the earth in a holy light her mate gave to her just what she wanted and sought. When he drove into her, the mistress felt completely at peace.

After his mate was sate Issa was seated at the end of the couch with a PDA in hand. A long, clawed thumb scrolled through his inventory of data and the male worked to send emails and messages to employees. The sire had an upstanding position in a business firm that went against Fairy Tale in sales and export/import profits. Who was this boy, who dare think himself worthy of his daughters? He must be a strong man to get so far, but why could he find no info on him in any databanks? No military training, no business schools, who was he?

Alina lay with her back to the television and her yukata sloppily laid back over her body. Issa leaned back against the couch and patted his mate's leg soothingly. She whined, only for the vampire lord to find the woman moved to curl against his form. He did not mind this, but he could not help but worry. Why had he no information on Aono Tsukune?

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	50. Birds Drowning in the Sea

**Chapter 50: Birds Drowning in the Sea**

The group decided to head downstairs to breakfast. Moka, Kurumu, and Ruby were given time to prepare. While the girls washed up, Tsukune stood outside the room in the dimly lit hallways. The curtains of the manor were still drawn so excess light was drowned out by the opaque hanged cloths. Seeing as Kokoa ran off, and the others were washing up and dressing for the day, Yukari founded the perfect time to seduce him! Tsukune stood with his back to the oaken walls, silent, as he found himself pondering Ruby's earlier words. How was his physical limitation affecting the girls? They said they want him to be happy, but he was. He could not show it, or run the risk of losing control of his youki, which has already happened.

Yukari watched as Tsukune's features twisted in contemplation. He was not his usual self, although it was somewhat difficult to tell just what was normal for him.

"Tsukune-san?" the lowly witch called out as she stepped toward him. She leaned forward and held her head in a slight tilt as she looked up at him in the most innocent manner possible. It was not as if the witches mind was constantly steeped in lust for the boy. She had responsibilities not only to her school work, but she was heavily burdened by her coven. Everything she did reflected on the coven which would include the one she chose to marry. Power, as with all creatures, was a necessary trait when choosing a mate, no matter what power meant to that group. Be it fortune, strength, kindness or love. In the eyes of the coven, and many places around the world, there was absolutely nothing wrong with pairing off young children together or with older individuals so they grew a strong bond or have financial and social security of a prominent figure head within their family.

Yukari's father was at first concerned about his only daughter associating with someone too close to the Komiya family's schemes. But as he listened to her speak so fondly of the young boy and hearing of his chivalry when it came to his only, the warlock finally relented to her desperate pleas. He was a young boy and had clearly been forced into the Chair's hands by some thread of fate. The young witch's father would not let the thrum of opportunity to leave his doorstep. The boy was no ordinary hybrid, for that is the very reason that the Komya family took interest in him.

Tsukune looked up but then glanced down to spy the mischievous, little witch staring at him. The fond affection she held for him did not bother the boy in the least. He just wished she would not say such embarrassing things aloud and goof around with what was to him powerful magic.

"Yeees?" he responded. A false smile creeped upon his face as the loli witch moved in to embrace him again.

"I love you," she giggled as she wrapped her arms around his waist. "Please don't be so down, okay?" Tsukune smiled at her affection and brushed the top of her head. Yukari turned her violet eyes to the ground and felt somewhat useless. Moka and Kurumu were far more developed then she and it made the tiny witch feel inadequate.

There was that pain in his chest again. Whenever they frowned or they were unable to be free of the stress that came with having sentient intelligence, he ached for them, or was there an underlying reason?

He sat there partially knelt and ran his hand through her hair. He would never be unhappy with them around, always sharing with him a love he would never be able to express. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Yukari's cheek. The witch blushed and looked up to him with confusion. She cupped her hands together and swallowed nervously. Sure Tsukune was stern, but he was always so kind. She believed he was incapable of hurting them, contrary to Tsukune's struggling worries that he would slip into habits born of his father's blood and hurt those he loved.

Yukari leaned forward and hesitantly pressed her lips to Tsukune. She feared, more then anything else, that he would pull away and leave her clinging to that loneliness she always carried because of her differences. Being a genius brought nothing but pain. People sneered when they learn it took no work for you to excel where it took them blood and tears. When she felt his warm lips on hers that fear evaporated.

Stories of what humans did to witches and how they compared witchcraft with that of devil worship. They did not worship devils, nor did they worship spirits. They were believers that the earth and everything in and around it was alive. Tsukune pushed into the kiss and granted the witch the security of his form. She reached her small hands up and settled them on his cheeks. She wanted to touch him and be sure he was there. Logically she knew he had to be there, but she was illogically fearful of all of this being just a dream and she had died at the hands of those lizardmen, but rightly so. She had been the cause of her own strife. It was a self fulfilling prophecy that led to self-destruction.

When their lips parted she felt they had combined on both a mental and physical level. She sighed out and let her forehead press against Tsukune's as he had lowered himself to allow this. She had not realized that they had gotten so close. Yukari was nearly chest to chest with him. She fit so perfectly there. The witch just wanted to feel connected to someone. She was a witch, by all means, and felt stronger when she was part of a group, people that were like her. Her family was not like her, her coven was not hers. She was so apart from them because of her genius mind, but also because of her personality. She did not think they should depend on the old ways and learn to change with the new.

Yukari grew up questioning everything around her. She examined every inch of her environment and how it worked. From simple well pulleys to complex irrigation systems that fed the farm's fields. By nature witches were superstitious, they had to be or they could bring death and suffering without even knowing. Machines were a wonder to her. They were built of hundreds and thousands of tiny parts, yet they worked together like a seed, sun and water did. Elders of her coven often scolded her for her obsession with such technology, but were not shovels technology? Were not homes and manors? It was not long before Yukari began to question their unwillingness to accept outsiders. It was like sitting in the road and your choice was to either be hit by oncoming traffic, or suffer the sheer cliffs on either side of the fences.

Yukari felt Tsukune's gentle breath. She settled her hand on his knee and looked up into the russet orbs that spoke to her everything she ever wished to know, to learn. When he smiled Yukari did not see the empty farce that Moka has come to learn, but accepted as part of his personality and being, Yukari saw his genuine emotions, because that was what they were. His smiles, and laughs were genuine fakes. He wanted to laugh, he wanted to smile, but it hurt so much, that he learned to fake his happiness. Tsukune pecked her cheek and wrapped his arm around the witch's waist. With a startled shout the black-haired girl found herself lifted off the ground by her – everything. He pulled her up so her rump would settle on his forearm like a shelf.

The witch blushed at the feeling. She was seated on his warm arm. Her skirt did nothing to protect her panties from the feeling. She could not help but squirm and bite down on her lip. Yukari wrapped an arm around Tsukune's neck happily. Being close to him and helpful, useful, brought her infinite joy. The door to Tsukune's left pulled open. The boy leaned back against the wall and allowed his hand to settle in his pocket while his other arm supported the witch's weight. Moka, Kurumu, and Ruby stepped out of the room fully dressed and a bit less weary about the previous night. Ruby had greater things to worry about.

"Ruby-san!" The small witch called from Tsukune's hold. The older witch looked up and offered the young girl a gentle smile.

"Good morning Yukari-chan." Moka rolled her eyes and settled her hand on her hip. She glanced to Tsukune. Her heart jumped when his russet eyes turned from the younger member of their group, to her. It made her internally shiver when she earned his attention, but she had to make sure to keep it. She wanted Tsukune to never leave and be with them forever. She held herself with pride.

"Let us be off, lest we be without breakfast." Moka moved to make her way off to the breakfast nook. Downstairs many of the witches and warlocks that lived on the ranch had to work as early as 6, but with guests, and the rumors about the dangerous hybrid staying, many were concerned and needed to be consoled by the elders.

They were assured the boy was on their side, and given peace of mind that Ruby would repay her debt to the coven by training the boy into being their weapon. She owed them that much, did she not? Little did they realize was how little Ruby owed them, and how painful it was for a witch to lose her coven. Mikogami had given her a place to be with others again and clear her sins from her former life. They did nothing but coldly cast her out and wish her to vanish from this world. The memories made Ruby ache.

Even as the group sat to eat, she felt the lingering dips of pain cut at her chest and send unwanted tears to her eyes. The table was spread with a fine, very Western, meal for the visitors. Plates of scrambled eggs, bacon, biscuits, steak, and various other foods were laid out in a platter style to fill bellies for hearty work. Ruby blinked when she felt something touch against her head. The tears were fought down as she turned her head up. A faint smile pressed over her lips when she saw Tsukune's form drawing toward his seat at the head of the table. The girls settled around the table. With Tsukune at the head, Moka sat to his left and Yukari beside her while Kurumu sat to his right and Ruby beside her. Kokoa had, bitterly, taken the seat at the end of the table, across from Tsukune. The small, red-haired vampire loli glared daggers into the kudlak's flesh and viciously wished for his death to arrive swiftly and without warrant, hopefully by her hands. Moka looked to the male like some love-struck human! She was being fooled! This boy was dangerous and nothing but a sick pervert driven by his sinful drive to breed with the opposite sex!

The russet eyes, which belonged to said lust demon, landed into the glittering and hateful, emerald pools of Moka's baby sister. Kokoa felt herself freeze under his gaze. No! She could not be pulled into his foul games! She looked to her plate, only to be surprised, even startled, when Ruby served her food. The young vampire muttered a thanks and began to eat.

"Tsukune-san," Ruby began as she helped serve Kurumu as well, who was a bit more energetic, and quite comparable to Yukari who found it quite fun to hug Moka and invasively massage her breasts in vocal and physical admiration. Moka's face was dusted pink as she tried to battle the tiny witch off. Tsukune sat in his seat, his plate served by Kurumu, as she was a doting and affectionate girl. The night daemon was honestly worried she had offended Tsukune when she disallowed him certain touches, but she was so distraught from her experiences. Even so, she knew if he ever asked, she probably would be unable to say no.

The hybrid was nervous and Moka could smell the scent it. He was raised in a home that were he ever to be in the dining area at any time, he would be severely beaten if doted upon by his mother. He had few physical scars, but his mental damage was, seemingly, neigh irreversible. Ruby hoped to change that. He did not show his fear outwardly, in fact he looked quite calm. The hybrid occasionally offered Kokoa side glances and each time the vampire would look up and offer a mouthed cursed to the male. It made Tsukune smirk and want to further stir that curious pot...show Kokoa her place. His face rested in the cup of his palm and his elbow on the table. He glanced up to Ruby when she called his name, so she was aware he was listening, even if it was only half-attentive.

"I'm sorry to bring this up now Tsukune-san, but you cannot avoid it...please." Ruby did not know how else to beg him. She was still a proud woman, even if she was one in love, she just wanted to help him. Tsukune sighed and sat back.

"Alright." he finally submitted as he absolutely hated seeing them so helpless. He felt such pity for what was his, what he is, and what they had to deal with constantly. Kokoa hurried through her breakfast and stood to excuse herself and take her plate to the kitchen. Tsukune took his plate in hand and stood to dispose of what he had not eaten. His plate was full, but the boy ate very little, if at all, because of many circumstances in his past that altered his diet, but he would not think of that now.

"I'll be back." His words came out sharply. Moka had moved to follow him, but his words caused her to still. Was he upset still? She lowered her eyes and lowered herself to sit. The witch still dangled off her chest, but released Moka when her expression became a bit crestfallen.

"Moka-san?" Yukari wondered in such an innocent and carefree manner. Moka shook her head. Nothing was the matter with her, she just worried when Tsukune brushed off like that. He has been falling into himself lately. The vampire turned her ruby eyes up to the older witch, of whom she had yet to fully trust, but she seemed genuinely concerned for Tsukune's well being. Moka could feel her intent.

"Are you sure that you can h-help Tsukune?" She cursed herself for hesitating over such words. Of course, she wanted to help Tsukune, but she was unconfident that she even could fix his troubles. So many have piled up since the first day of school, and they all started with her. It hurt feeling as if you were to blame for all of your lover's hurt.

Kurumu fisted her yellow skirt in her hands. Because it was a cool day she wore a pair of tights beneath the skirt, though the tights were only thigh high and a pair of loose socks covered the rest of her smooth legs. Moka herself was dressed for the cool autumn days with a black, long sleeved shirt that was covered over by a short-sleeved wool sweater that stopped just over her abdomen. Over the vampires thick, well toned legs she wore tights as well, but unlike Kurumu, hers went down to her feet. Ruby wore her corset, though this one was a blue, almost navy, color, that matched with her long, black skirt. Yukari wore a simple long sleeved, button down shirt with a black skirt. Her cape and hat were currently absent.

"I...I can help." Kurumu looked. A gentle furrow knitted her brows. She wanted to lend her help too, she loved him just as much as they did, she would even profess to loving him more! Moka settled her hand on her hip and looked to her companion. The small night daemon had become like a proper sister to her, although they did not often fight like her other sisters, it was a good relationship none-the-less.

In the kitchen Kokoa had put her plate in the sink and sighed. That damn hybrid was so intense! A-and scary. No! She would not submit to her fears! "Kou-chan!" Kokoa called out to her pet. She never went anywhere without Koumori. For her the little bat was her only companion after all of her older sisters left their manor in the youkai world. So of course when the bat did not come to her call, nor respond, she was worried. "Kou!" She spun around, only to see Tsukune standing there.

Kokoa lips pulled back over her fangs as she let out a hiss. Tsukune had something in his hand, besides his plate. He set the plate down on the counter near by and gently stroked the tiny, brown bat that lay in his cupped palms. Kokoa gasped out and immediately dropped her ferocious pretenses.

"You bastard!" She snarled. "Let go of Kou-chan!" She looked distressed and fought to hide the emotions from the hybrid. Kami knew if the beast fed off fear, she knew her kind did. Tsukune raised a brow and held out his hands, the tiny bat still, but gently cradled in the boy's hands. Without thinking twice Kokoa rushed toward the boy to rescue her pet from the '_danger'_ the hybrid posed.

Kokoa felt her body chill as her back was pressed to the wall and her eyes drowned in deep russet orbs that peered into her soul. Tsukune's arm rested in the wall over her head. The flutter flap of Koumori's wings were heard as the bat settled himself on the wall over Kokoa's head. The tiny, brown, bat turned his maroon eyes down, as he was hanging upside down and clung to the wall. Kokoa swallowed the fear that the boy managed to burn into her body, branding her as prey. Emerald eyes returned a glare so she could hide her fears in pools of false confidence.

"Get out of my face half-breed!" The vampire spat out with obvious challenge in her voice, though she would hope the boy not take it. It was most unfortunate for the red-head because the kudlak took the challenge. He fully faced her and rested both his arms over her head, on the wall. Koumori squeaked and reached down a tiny wing, wriggling it as the small bat stretched to reach the nest of hair. After a bit of effort Koumori made it and hoisted his tiny form onto the boy's head.

"Koumori's pretty cute, Kokoa-chan." The way he called her so familiarly made her boil in anger as a distinct rage fleshed through her soul. She ground her teeth together as she bore her fangs in an attempt to look tough. What a reckless girl. Even her youkai could feel his as it clawed in his chest. He was something to be feared, not challenged! Something told her he was a danger not only to her, but her sister.

But she found herself unable to spew the curses that would damn the creature before her. Self-preservation preceded her pride as a vampire noble. How could such regal blood fall into such a desperate state of terror? It was like a bird drowning in a sea, wishing it could swim and be like the regal swan when it was a majestic eagle. She was better then him in _every _way. Her sister should not have to grovel before such a …

Tsukune lowered his form so the large space no longer separated them and his face sat just a breath away from hers. Her heart jumped and a growl escaped her throat in such a low tenor that it sounded like a beast had entered the room. The vampire had been unable to stop the fearful reaction born of instinct. If the hybrid took that as a challenge she could suffer the same fate of that boorish male.

"Kokoa-chan." He whispered so the other girls were not tempted to act or in any way come to the girl's rescue, at least until he was done. "I pity your sister, you know." His words set fire in the young vampire. She did not understand to Tsukune pity was an endearing affection equivalent to care and worry. "I do not appreciate you terrorizing her." The sentence left the boy's mouth in a dangerously low tone. Koumori sat on his head and peered down at its master. The tiny bat squeaked curiously. Kokoa glanced up shakily at the bat. Why was the Familiar not reacting to the hybrid's intentions? They had to be malicious intents which Tsukune held over her, yet the bat did not respond.

Being a familiar the bat had a duty and bond to his master. He would come to her when she was in danger, he would, and could, become an extension of her power as well as forewarn her of any trouble she may not sense about his more animal senses.

"Kokoa-chan should relax, and recognize she doesn't need to fight for a place." He leaned his head closer and allowed the shape of every word that flexed over his lips to caress the shell of her ear. "Do you feel it?" Her heart pounded in her chest as she clenched her fists, body trembling in rage. How dare he make any demands of _her!_ How dare Koumori side with him! How dare her sister side with him.

His scent was always so strong on her and in her aunt's house. Why? He did not deserve to exist in their presence as the pretentious beast he was. It was a vile scent that ached her vampiric senses and made her teeth hurt. _Sickeningly sweet_ was the perfect way to describe that thick scent that seemed forever rolled in the context of malicious intent and twisted reasoning. Yes Tsukune's manner of reasoning was unlike a youkai and was unlike a human's, because he was neither.

The growl in the vampire's chest continued to grow until her entire form was openly shaking from the anger that spilled from her being, the contempt and absolute hatred she had for his existence.

She was unaware that it was her instinct screaming: _You are prey to this creature._

The vampire lunged at the boy in a vicious attack. A snarl ripped through her growls as her body's flight or fight response had taken course and taken to fight. Moka and the others had decided they would use Kurumu's plan to convince Tsukune, after all who better then a succubus would know how the male mind worked? They had taken that moment to enter the kitchen to find Tsukune and put their plates to wash. The four girls were shocked, to say the least, when they came upon Kokoa and Tsukune. Moka felt the blood run from her face as she paled even further.

Kokoa had her nails dug into Tsukune's shoulder and her legs wrapped around his torso. His hand was settled under the smaller vampire's skirt right on her butt. The hybrid's free hand was settled against the wall and that molesting hand invasively stroked and caressed the strawberry-pink cloth being used to cover the vampire's dignity, at least what was left of it considering her predicament. Her fangs had sunk into the side of the male's neck and instead of tearing his throat out, as she so wished, she found herself lost in the ecstasy of drinking from a living, breathing host. Supplements could not compare. The tiny vampire moaned as the flavor filled her mouth.

"Tssssuuukuneee." Moka hissed as her entire form bristled with youki. Tsukune flinched. Opps, he took his game too far. He chuckled nervously, for all his farce and pretenses he had not meant for that to happen. He looked over to Moka with a meek, apologetic expression, but she would not stop for a moment to believe his little game.

"I..." He began, but laughed and turned completely, now supporting all of Kokoa's weight as she fed. "She's stuck..." Moka allowed her youki to fade our and she let her arms drop to her side.

"Good." Moka stated, to the shock of the others, and Tsukune's horror. He held out his hand pathetically.

"W-wait, Moka-chan!" He whined. Vampires had bloodlust, and if Kokoa was anything like Moka in that aspect he wasn't getting the chibi off. Moka scoffed and turned her back to Tsukune.

"When you wake up, we will discuss things seriously. Have fun." Moka glanced over her shoulder, a dark smirk playing her features. She would probably get punished later for undermining him (and she hoped so), but she would relish in this moment.

The others looked to Tsukune apologetically and followed Moka out of the kitchen. It did not take long for Tsukune to black out from the blood loss. He had only just recovered from last night and a serious feeding from a hungry vampire drained him.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	51. Scars of my Past

**Chapter 51: Scars of my Past**

After breakfast, and a special treat for Kokoa, Tsukune sat on a stool and received first aide from Yukari for his neck. The group was settled on the porch of the main house, begrudgingly ready for the day. The young hybrid hissed in pain as Yukari placed a bandage over the massive red hickey. Tsukune sat on the steps to allow Yukari an easier reach. Moka stood with Kurumu by the banister. The silver-haired vampire crossed her arms under her chest and huffed.

"Do not complain, it does not even hurt you!" She would not believe his ability to heal after a bite as she was witness to such pleasures and neither would she commit to any belief that Tsukune had such a low tolerance for physical pain. She bit down on her lip at the thought and turned those ruby eyes to the ground. She would have liked to test his tolerance for physical pain...

Kurumu cleared her throat to startle Moka out of her lewd morning thoughts. The succubus leaned forward and set her hands on her knees, which were barely covered by the short, blue skirt. Beneath the skirt she wore a pair of black tights, to Tsukune's regret. Tsukune turned his eye to Kurumu, but looked away and stared at the ground as a deep sigh was forced from his lungs. He wrapped his arm around Yukari's waist so he could bury his face in the familiar scent. It was a difficult thing for him to explain, were it necessary to word, even now he could not help but think it was quite an awkward thing to voice or ponder. He could not help but be soothed by their individual scents, their existence.

The young hybrid has often found comfort in a woman's presence. Never has he felt safe or confident in the presence of another male, at least until his senpai. Gin was something else. Even though he lacked the respect a human based society demanded for a male toward women, he did not seem one that would go and harm them, or abuse them. The wolf has proven that much when he defended his Kurumu from that filthy kresnik. Russet eyes draw toward the succubus who stood by Moka's side and tried to calm her from her jealous fit. Tsukune was completely ignoring her and offered more attention to the loli witch. The vampire sorely regretted not tending his wounds, but he had brought it upon himself with his earlier act of molestation of her sister! The thought made her growl.

Kurumu thought it best to lead the vampire away from Tsukune and would allow Ruby to deal with him. With the older witch's background and her personal experience with Tsukune, Ruby seemed best suited to handle his obnoxious and stubborn personality. Tsukune's introverted nature made it difficult to deal with him, but it did not mean he could not understand how he should behave, he simply lacked the capacity to show it, given his disability, his pain. Constant pain.

He always felt the pain of being alive. It was how his body chose to compensate for its near death experience. The blood that flowed through his body allowed him to live, and his body needed to feel pain to recognize it was alive. Living was not pleasurable in any way. Tsukune wished, everyday, that he would die, even though he knew he could not or risk leaving the girls alone. The thought was depressing in and of itself. He buried his face into Yukari's shoulder as he pulled the tiny witch into a hug. The young girl squeaked in surprise when Tsukune acted so intimately, but he seemed to prefer to play the part of the wishy-washy anti-hero.

Ruby motioned for Yukari to leave Tsukune alone. They could no longer, she could no longer, afford these distractions. Yukari, ever reluctant, pulled from Tsukune's touch. The tiny witch patted the top of the hybrid's head in comfort and pity for his situation.

The Bus Driver-san is to pick them up on Sunday and it is currently Saturday. Ruby was sent there with strict orders from Mikogami. She had to break the boy's stubborn and indomitable will. Ruby did not understand her master's reasons but in no way was she to question them. She had trouble thinking for herself and she hoped her experiences could help Tsukune get over his own problems due to his inability to process the positive energies around him. Unlike him, she lacked the willpower to follow her heart. She settled herself on the step beside Tsukune. The witch settled her hands in her lap. The boy refused to make eye contact.

She reached up and brushed the bangs from his face in a motherly gesture. His gaze was directed upon the wooden steps, his brows furrowed showing his discontent.

"Tsukune does it hurt you when I touch you?" she asked knowing well the answer, at least she thought she knew well because in truth his pain stemmed from his very existence. The very thought caused his chest to tighten and encourage shortness of breath in his lungs. He gave a nonchalant shrug. He did not want to talk about it. He refused to talk about it, yet there she sat begging him to speak of a past that should have not been.

"Why do you look at me like that?" His tone was a bit gruff, harsher than he had meant for it to sound. His throat was still sore, scraped by his transformation. He could feel his throat sticking against itself, scraping further against the deep scars his youkai produced. He was at a loss on where to even begin. Should he tell her that he should not even alive? Shall he explain to her how he was beaten for even coming home after school? Shall he explain to her how he had to watch his mother be beaten simply because he wanted a hug? In fact, considering she was a psychologist of sorts, these are actually things he should tell her. But he could not.

"Because you let me." She smiled softly and continued to play with the ends of his bangs like a cat with a string.

Tsukune quirked a brow and tilted his head so he can gaze up at the witch. He sighed out in exasperation. Honestly they were just too silly sometimes. They were his precious girls and he supposed he owed them as much. He reached up and brushed her hand from his face. He gave a weak shrug, that resilient wall finally beginning to crumble. He raised his hands up so his palms faced the air, a sign of defeat. "All right, all right," he conceded. "Look, I really don't know how to explain this. It's not that you guys make me feel bad," he paused and gave an awkward shrug as he ran his hand through his hair. "Mostly. I mean...it's...like this all the time. It always hurts." It was difficult to tell if he was joking or was acting more seriously. His words and expressions did not match up.

Ruby stayed patient. She would wait as long as Tsukune needed her to. He was different, not it terms of social interaction nor in terms of mental processes. She found herself almost obsessed with him because she was unable to get him to talk. It was something she took pride in; she was able to settle the raucous emotions of others around her. She was able to entice the most sociopathic patient into consul. Tsukune refused her pride and it made her burn, not with anger or with hatred but rather with passion. She wanted nothing more than to help others who could not help themselves because she was once like them: helpless against the wheels of fate. She no longer believed in fate. She no longer believed in humanity. She had long since lost any feel for equality, but he was different.

"I guess the first time was when I was about three." He paused, he would not tell them of his brush with death because even he refuses to believe that happened. With denial set aside he continued his story, "My father raised his hand to me and struck me down. It was not discipline because when I hit the ground it hurt far more. I was unable to cry though I wanted to do so." His voice seemed to soften as he spoke, his demeanor shifted. He expected his words to be met with disbelief or even complete and utter dismissal. They had no reason to believe him, especially after he killed a man with his own power and in a jealous rage. He was turning into the monster he feared he would become. The dreams grew more intense with each passing day and his heart grew weaker. He could not cry though he wanted to so very much.

"If not for my cousin Kyokou, I would have certainly managed to find a way to take my own life far sooner than I should." He felt the pain intensify from the sheer force of the memories alone.

Inside the manor Yukari, Kumuru, and Moka watched. The silver-haired demon stood at the edge of her nerves, it would be something easily implied that she was more than concerned for her mate and his well being. Kumuru did her best to comfort the vampire. Yukari, for all her genius, could not yet grasp the connection between his youkai and youki. "I-I know that you're worried about him and what Ruby's going to do, but if what she said is true, he'll get sick and he won't be able to touch us." Although mating with him was not her first priority, the succubus still felt it was imperative to urge patience with the task at hand by any means necessary.

A growl ripped from Moka's throat suddenly. "This is a stupid plan!" The vampire sunk her face into her hands. She realized she was doing it again. She was taking her ill temper out on others who did not deserve it. She looked up to Kurumu and furrowed her thin brows, a rare, apologetic look on her features. "I'm sorry Kurumu..."

Kurumu shook her head and smiled softly. The succubus moved in and opened her arms so she could pull Moka into a hug. The action surprised the vampire, but soon the troubled demon allowed herself to return the sign of affection. The silver-haired teen sighed and buried her face in her friend's dark hair. She brushed Kurumu's back and tried to fight back the feelings.

Kurumu blinked her violet eyes and looked up to the vampire. "I-I know it's troubling Moka, but if it's true what you and Ruby-san say, the only way we can help him is to make it feel good for him."

Yukari moved to settle herself beside Kokoa, who was still stewing in her own self-loathing after what she had done to that fishy hybrid, instead of what she wanted to: kill him. From their perspective Kurumu and Moka were settled in a rather intimate position murmuring softly and occasional, lewd sounding words, would spill from their lips. Kokoa sat on the grand piano in the main room with Koumori cradled in her lap. The red-head swallowed the lump in he throat as she fought back a nosebleed. Yukari was no longer able to take it and squirmed in her skirt. The witch hopped off the piano's bench.

"Hold on desu!" Yukari was completely out of the loop. She knew Tsukune for a shorter time and had clearly seen odd signs of behavior that were odd even in Tsukune! It was difficult to explain but Tsukune appeared to have some _emotional blockage_, which was about the only way Yukari could accurately describe his obvious romance with them, but not so direct touches. "What are you talking about? It sounds so perverted desu!"

Her words caused Kurumu and Moka to falter in their affectionate hold. They quickly pulled apart and fought their furious blushes.

"It's not like that!" Kurumu blurted, trying to defend her naturally perverse nature. She tugged at her skirt and bit back the accusations. She knew it was _wrong_ by human standards, but she cold not help but feel turned on by everything going on. First she got to wash Ruby down with that scent on her, and just plotting to have their sensual way with Tsukune made her...a touch sensitive. When he slept she knew it was not her he saw, in fact she doubted if he even had such delectable dreams.

It was not like that? No more then anything it _was_ like that, and so much more. Moka's seethed with her flushed cheeks.

"Yukari get your brain out of the gutter for a moment and realize the situation properly!" Moka scolded. Yukari jumped behind Kokoa, who was trying to wipe away evidence of her more questionable train of thoughts involving her sister. Wait...

"Wait!" Kokoa hissed. "You aren't implying you're going to do... _things_ with that vile spawn of needless existence!" Kokoa shouted at the inconceivable thought.

Kokoa and MOka began their posturing which caused the succubus and witch to wince with the flare of their youki.

_Ruby-san!_

The surprised sound rang through their sensitive youkai ears. The girls turned their heads toward the window and stared for a moment.

_Get your hand out of there!_

The girls looked to each other then hurried to the window, all save for Kokoa, who wanted to act stubborn and pretentious even though she had, but an hour ago, had her way with Tsukune's neck. The chibi vampire had to admit it was the most fantastic thing she has ever tasted... and felt. The memory made her shudder, but also retch. No wonder her sister was entrapped by that beast, he was like heroin to a vampire. Such sweet, addicting blood wrung a euphoric high that raced through all the senses.

Outside things had certainly taken a turn. Ruby had allowed her feather touches trail from the boy's bangs, down his chest until they reached to the belt of his pants. He had been quite adamant and serious about keeping his pants where they belonged, but damn her patience and damn that time limit. All Ruby wanted was to save Tsukune from his fate, because she was unable to fight from her bounds of destiny.

His lip quivered in a show of force. He could not slap her hand away on principle alone. No it was not because he should have more control over the situation, who could possibly assure themselves to having total control over a woman's emotions without some form of mental or physical abuse following hand in hand? Ruby felt her heart jump in her chest at the thought of being physical bound by Tsukune's latent affections. The boy was forced to crawl back in an attempt to calmly escape her invasive touch, but soon the hybrid found himself on his back, upon the deck of the manor. His pant's button was deftly undone by the witch, leaving his boxers exposed to the elements.

He swallowed as his throat tightened. He wanted to command her to pull away from him, but the look of pain and desperation on the older woman's face made him reconsider. How he wanted to spoil them all even if, in the end, he would be the one to pay the price. The witch leaned over his body. Her left hand never left the hem of his pants as her face drew closer to his. She exhaled as she tried to fight the dizziness that came with being so close to someone like him. His youki was overwhelming, no wonder Mikogami was so intent on sealing him and reigning in his raw, unbridled power. It was a beacon for confrontation. Ruby settled herself so she was now settled between his legs. She gasped when she looked into those copper eyes.

His glittering eyes glared with anger at the witch.

"_Kurumu-san, he has been traumatized by violence in the past, what makes you believe, so whole-heartedly, that he would stoop to such games?" Ruby was excited by the plan, but in no way was she confident in the possibility. Someone who has a long suffering with violence either become paralyzed with the terror of violence, or become harbingers of such repeating crimes into the lives of others. This sort of therapy was something she dreamed about having with Tsukune, more selfish then anything though. _

_They had blushed at her own thoughts. "Which is why it can't work!" Ruby suddenly blurted out, to the vampire's and night demon's great confusion. Moka sneered and crossed her arms over her chest._

"_Dirty..." She muttered. Kurumu giggled into her hand, remembering how the kettle mocked the pot for being coated black..._

"_You have to trust me! Please!" The succubus begged. "I know I cannot be the one to give such advice as I have had a terrible association with sexual encounters, but even so I still want to do it." She clasped her hands together and looked up at the two. "I can't deny my instinct, no more then Moka or you can!" The smaller girl's words caught the witch in the heart._

_As much as she wished to deny it and wanted to be solitary, her roots as a witch drove her to be with a group and create a family to drive their power forward. Power. It was a lustful tool of the underworld, but it was the way nature worked. Without that power she would might as well have submitted her life to Saizou. Tsukune had proven he has the power to change the world for the better. He did not run on pure instinct. He suffered so much, yet he responded in a way no human or youkai would have. He forgave it, even though his body clearly did not. _

"_Just ..." Kurumu swallowed and blushed, trying not to be overcome by her excitement. The thought of being mastered by the one's whose dreams she was unable to penetrate... "Just bring him inside when he's worked up enough we can do this! If he isn't turned on by this t-then we will have to assume the worst!" Kurumu was assured Tsukune had no affection or...men! No it was a nightmare! There was nothing wrong had he liked a male, along with them, but if he would not even offer them the services a male should offer a woman in need, what hope did they have if he instantly garnered such decadence to men!_

"Tsukune-san..." Ruby whispered. The boy fought with all his might. Damn his youkai, it could just go vanish down a deep, dank hole for all he wanted. Those dreams had burned his chest far more then his little altercation with Kokoa just a short time ago.

He could feel her lips brush the shell of his ear and her body rock against his ever so faintly. "If you do not show them how you feel, _maybe Ginei will."_ Her words caused a spark to run down his spine. The witch stood and brushed down her skirt as if she was not just trying to overpower a clearly powerful hybrid. She bowed her head. The witch entered the manor without another word. Tsukune was dumbfounded. His youkai . . . cried.

It cried fire for his girls, and to have them close. Kurumu, Moka, Yukari and a reluctant Kokoa looked over to the witch as she entered. The manor door was shut behind her and she slid to the ground as her legs finally gave way. Moka and Kurumu were the first to rush over to her aid, followed by Kokoa and Yukari who came in to observe, though not interfere...

Ruby pressed her hand to her breast and panted. "His youki is still heavily present." Since the moment he had _absorbed_ what he did of Saizou's essence, Tsukune's presence had been undeniable. Kokoa blinked and looked over toward the window, as she was closest to it as the others helped Ruby to her feet. Kokoa's emerald eyes widened as Tsukune stared into the glass pane, palm pressed flat to the surface.

Kokoa gasped and was unable to form words as fear gripped her. The boy raised a brow and settled his hands under the lip of the window. He gracefully lifted the opening. Soon after he would calmly climb through and close it, being rather comical, but frightening Kokoa to a point of paralysis. The smaller vampire slumped to the ground and shivered. His aura was so heavy, his presence so horrifying, but why?

Kurumu blinked and physically bristled. Her hands snapped away from Ruby and the succubus backstepped. Moka raised a brow and too thought it best to move, eyes suddenly hitting the ground. The silver-haired demon knew if she looked at him she would certainly drool or speak words vastly inappropriate for such a numerous audience, many words involving things her fangs could do to him, _for _him. Ruby did not move, seeing as she was unable to when Tsukune's arm wrapped around her from from behind. The older witch had only stepped a few feet into the main room, leaving her open for attack, though she was not expecting this kind of attack.

Tsukune's hand navigated its way under her long skirt. His right hand would hike up the dark fabric, the length of his arm easily held her back against his chest. His left hand snaked under the skirt and cupped between her legs. He would then affirm his words with a flex of his hand.

"This belongs to me...?" He questioned, honestly not sure how they would take such a possessive act. Would it be a monstrous thing for him to do? He wanted them, but they asked too much. He could not debase them for their pleasure, nor could he make his pain go away.

Ruby moaned out, not bothering to hide her sensitivity. "But...Tsukune-san, you need to show us." Ruby leaned back against Tsukune to let him do as he pleased. He buried his face into the crook of the witch's neck and inhaled her warm scent.

Tsukune felt a gentle lick at his neck. He could easily recognize the gentle touches as Moka. For all her boisterous pretenses, she was very affectionate when she wanted something... Kurumu tugged at his arm. The boy looked over, at least his rust colored orbs rolled to face the blue-haired demon.

"We can help you make it feel good." Kurumu whispered, trying to lure his attention so they could ease Ruby from his grip. It succeeded and they managed to walk Ruby out of his range.

Yukari helped Kokoa to her feet, but the smaller witch immediately dropped Kokoa back to the ground when her eyes befell her friend's plan hit its opening stages.

"What the hell Yuka-rr..." Kokoa began. "Ee...ch-an..." The red-head's words died there on her lips.

The elder witch's hands were pulled in front of her and bound by Kurumu's hair band, which prevented her struggle as the succubus seemingly held her in place. Moka used the last of her fortitude and dignity to stick to her portion of the plan and slowly pulled up Ruby's skirt and inch down her black underwear until her posterior was bare to Tsukune.

Tsukune was completely taken aback by their audacity. He may have been somewhat disinclined to cooperate with their tempers and individual quirks, but they were clearly asking him to... s-spank Ruby!

"You are out of your minds." He stated flatly, with a serious face that frankly frightened Moka. He was not wearing his masks and was genuinely offended by their insistence... She knew this was a bad idea. Kurumu wanted to …

She wanted to be laid.

The succubus shook with frustration as her ears lengthened to their monstrous tips and her tail and wings crawled into existence. She spread her wings in an intimidating and menacing manner, which was honestly unbearably adorable with the pout she offered the boy of her dreams. But she was not in his! It was down right aggravating.

"Damn it Tsukune-san!" Kurumu raised her hand. "If you won't do it, I will!" Tsukune moved to grab Kurumu's wrist and protect Ruby in a fit of instinct, but Moka stepped in the way and hand connected to flesh in a loud smack.

Both succubus and witch cry out, in not pain, but ecstasy. Ruby crumpled to her knees, not expecting Kurumu to be the instigator. Kurumu was panting and glanced back at Tsukune. "Tsukune-san is a bully making us beg for him to learn!"

Tsukune's mind was blown. H-how? Ruby had been struck, yet instead of flinching away and crying, she was clearly... not crying, and clearly not flinching, writhing on the ground, against her bindings...

"What the hell Kurumu!" He scolded. Moka released him, lest she (gladly) be a victim to his lessons, but before the vampire could pull away she was grabbed, roughly, from behind by the succubus.

"Tsukune needs to understand that pain is good for sex." The night demon could give zero damns about the repercussions, but now that the pandora's box of her demon archetype's sexuality was ripped clean open, there would be hell to pay, in unusual currency. Moka's chest was molested harshly until the vampire fell to her knees. The tiny demon grinned, baring her fangs at the man she loved, and hissed at him.

The blue-haired sex fiend turned and her sights were set on Yukari and Kokoa as her next victims.

_SNAP!_

Kurumu's tail shot up and her wings suddenly furled when the wind of motion caused her skirt to lift. The smack connected to her left butt cheek and thigh, reddening the area ever so.

Oh kami what had he done! She looked about ready to cry, and it was his faul- Kurumu tucked her skirt between her legs and slipped to the ground moaning, instead of crying, or screaming bloody murder. Tsukune's hand burned, as did his skin, and chest. Did Kurumu just...

Moka and Ruby shook their heads at the young succubus. "Amateur..." They both assured the, clearly, more sensitive of the group. The, currently present, older witch and vampire turned to Tsukune and jumped to grab him. Ruby used the bounds she easily undid, and moved to tie Tsukune's wrists in her special knot. The witch smiled warmly as she held his arms behind his back as Moka leaned against him and hungrily licked at his neck as Ruby bound him.

"A little hands on group therapy is just what Tsukune-san needs for his youki to become a bit more _stable._" What the hell did she mean by that? Tsukune did not like this one bit, but for some reason he felt a bit... _smitten_ that they were asking him for something, well taking something from him. It made his youkai proud he taught his girls so well... maybe too well. Damn it all! "I will show you how pain can feel good." It was not that Ruby had said that, but she had whispered it into his already burning ear as she, with Moka's helped, moved him down to his knees.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: this took me a month to finish writing... school gets busy. Lols. Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	52. An Absent Case of Betrayal

**Chapter 52: An Absent Case of Betrayal**

Tsukune fought against the strange feelings as Moka continued to molest the skin of his neck with the wet, slick of her tongue. His body shivered with pain as the muscle drew along the expanse of flesh, dragging behind it goosebumps. This was wrong. They were behaving much too aggressively. Tsukune's chest heaved with his panic. He could break out of the hold, but risked hurting Ruby, playing into their game. It was moving that they pitied him to such an extent. He began to squirm. His wrists would rub up and down as they tried to wriggle the bindings off. He would rub his wrists raw as he managed to inch the ribbon toward his palms, but before he was able to peel it from the threshold of his hands, he stiffened when he felt a pair of small hands on his chest. The tiny fingers had opened his shirt, which he had lazily buttoned up and left untucked from his pants to begin with.

Tsukune glanced down to see the young loli gleaming with joy as she ran the flat of her palms against his rough chest.

"Tsukune-san..." She cooed out. Something was definitely wrong. Yukari leaned her warm cheek against his chest, which began to chill from the touch of the open air.

His body began to react against his will and the flesh of his nipples would harden against each passing brush of the tips of Yukari's fingers along the bundle of nerves. He fought against the growls that bubbled in his throat as his eyes turned toward where Kokoa had been sitting in shock to the whole situation, but the vampire was no longer in shock, in fact she was writhing in ecstasy. The red-head lay on the ground, back arched as her left hand ran along her shirt and pulled it from its tucked place in her skirt. Her free hand caressed her slowly exposing flesh.

Tsukune winced when he felt Moka's fangs graze against his neck, teasing the flesh in her lustful hunger. When Ruby leaned forward to line her lips up with the round of his ear.

"Tsukune-san..." Their sensei touched him in such an intimate manner. It was something against human morals and though he was not a human, he lived among them. Was this wrong for him to let them do? "Hit me." Ruby begged in a shaky voice, lips quivering over his ear.

The pads of the psychologist's fingers seemed to work their therapy into Tsukune's skin as they pinched and pads scraped against his sensitive, bleeding flesh. The kudlak could hear the hungry pants of his mate as she indulged in the scent and the taste of her lover. He felt hands inch toward the button of his pants, his arms still tied behind him. If he pulled too strongly he could severely hurt them. With his body so weak from shifting and Kokoa draining him: his body could disobey what little control he retained with their satisfying show of submission to his youkai.

He felt a burn at the base of his spine that could not be quenched by the logic of the situation. He wanted to fight it, he was afraid, but he was shown that they wanted it and could not survive without his _harsh affections. _They wanted to be shown, proven to, that he was there, and not a mere figment of their imaginations. They wanted physical proof, that he was reluctant to give. His body released another shiver as his youkai _rumbled_ with anticipation. His molten, copper eyes glittered through the darkness as his mind tried to swim its way from the sounds emitted by the girls.

All of the girls except one.

He allowed his pupils to focus into a slit before they widened to allow more light in. The dark youkai traced the room beyond Kokoa only to spy Kurumu. It was only when his eyes met the violet orbs of the succubus did he realize what was going on.

"Damn it- Kurumu-chan... you?" He struggled to bite down his snarl, of which he wholly thought was one of aggressive and not the lust filled, dominating sound it was.

Beyond the darker threshold of the room stood the tiny night demon in all her glory. Her hair was allowed to flow loosely over her elfin-tipped ears. The long, silky-blue strands framed her rounded face perfectly as those dark eyes stared at Tsukune with desire. She was still on the ground, but had obviously overcome the sheer _pleasure_ that had moments before paralyzed her.

Her wings were curled back, as if supporting the natural-borne nympho as she leaned her hands which were settled between her knees. Her pale, meaty thigh flesh was exposed as her slender tail would caress up and down beneath the skirt, her mind opening her up to the pleasures that only a sinful mortal would partake in, but her Tsukune was no mortal.

These were natural pleasures and gifts to man that were used by some, to speak to the gods themselves. Many shunned this ecstasy, this amorphous, incommunicable word that would express the wild disregard one had, so long as it meant obtaining that which they craved. Her chest heaved with the temptation of her species as her mouth hung open, the streak of reflected light running down the side of her cheek was evidence to her _hunger._

Tsukune could not believe he had not noticed, but that scent had been in the air this entire time had it not? Yes. It was a thick, inviting scent. It was a succubus finest weapon: her body. Those heady, feminine pheromones were on par with her charming techniques. A succubus employed any number of means to get what they wanted, whenever they wished, but Kurumu was a good girl, and she simply could not be.

She was a succubus. She had to be a _bad_ girl, by human standards, if she wanted to live. The taste of being the object of someone's affection was delirious flavor that touched her core. Tsukune could only watch as her wings curled forward as if to shield her. She peered over the wing toward Tsukune, a grin hidden by the appendage's arm. She allowed her wings to slowly fan downward. The claws at the ends of each wing was a hooked claw which she moved to slip into the collar of her shirt.

"Tsukune-san doesn't need to worry, I'll take care of my needs..." Her words stung him. He did not mean to deny them- he was not even aware this was something she _needed._ He knew little of succubus, vampire, witches or humans. He was still learning the individual needs of his girls and it seemed that Kurumu needed a different kind of attention.

Tsukune tried to shout out as Yukari, with the help of Kokoa, forced his pants to be undone. The succubus had charmed them all. Somehow she had triggered their emotions and forced them to run at full force.

"Kurumu!" His strong voice was washed away though, clasped in the cold hand of a curious witch.

"Why isn't Tsukune-san horny?" The night demon questioned, a lusty exhale following her words. Even as he was touched, molested, and offered unadulterated sex from his females. Than why? "Even still Tsukune-san resits, and Kurumu is getting hungry." As she spoke she finished pulling her collar down so her soft, malleable breasts would literally spill from their prison.

Tsukune could not hold his emotionless glare as the smaller witch and vampire handled his most sensitive organ, while Moka and Ruby caressed his bare chest and lavished his neck with kisses: both human and vampiric ones. He had far too much sensory information to process. How could he process this pain? He was not them! His body shivered as a spike of pain ripped across his spine.

"I-I'm not- like you!" He growled out, but his confident, pain laced statement, was laughed at.

Kurumu chuckled as she crawled forward, her breasts swaying in the nest of cloth. Her bra hugged her breasts, keeping them warm in the chill of the cold, empty manor. Inch by inch would she crawl forward as, behind her, her tail would lash about behind her in the air. Violet eyes slowly examined the male's body, the form of her obsession. She hungrily swallowed the excess drool forming in her mouth due to the presence of the delectable man. He was perfect in almost every way, but she would have to cast away his nasty habit of refusing to preform for her.

"Tsukune-san doesn't even dream about me, and it leaves me in bed, dreaming about him, writhing, and crying. When she wakes up...she's _**alone**_." That word made Tsukune visibly flinch.

When the succubus was close enough she stood. Her chest pressed against his nude one. Yukari and Kokoa had been pushed back by the temptress' action. A look of pain washed over their faces as they were forced to part from their contact to Tsukune's skin. Kurumu stared onto his eyes as he sat there on his knees. Even though he was knelt, the small succubus was able to press her buxom chest against his with ease. She sighed out at the contact and openly pushed her hips to grind against him.

Ruby gripped Tsukune's chin when he tried to look away. "This is what a man is supposed to do to women, but if you continue to disregard their feelings... by not allowing yourself to open to pain you will not only never give them the gift of children, but you forever deny yourself control over your youkai..." Her words caused his eyes to widen.

The elder witch did not seem at all debased by these actions, nor was she as heavily as affected as the two smaller ones, or Moka who was divulging in her fetish for Tsukune's blood and flesh. The vampire would tease herself by nipping at his neck and licking it so it would heal over the tiny wounds that dripped his lifeforce. Ruby moved his head to face Kurumu.

"Let the pain go Tsukune... it wasn't your fault." Ruby said in a soft, motherly tone.

_It wasn't his fault?_

_How could she say that so easily? All the years of pain my mother suffered because of me...? But I did not hit mother. I was king to mother, I stayed away from mother to protect her. Or had his cowardice hurt her?_

_Not my fault? Kyouko-nee had said that same thing._

_I watched every day as father whittled away mother's spirit. She used to have such a dominating air about her, but before this man, my father, she became weak. I do not want them to feel weak near me like that. I want to protect them. I want my girls to be strong. But- they now act so weak. Is it true? This pain? _

"The pain only affirms your existence Tsukune-san." Ruby whispered into his ear as the pad of her thumb brushed over his lifeless organ, which precariously hung between his legs, pants a jumble of cloth at his knees. "Let the pain flow Tsukune-san." The witch encouraged.

Tsukune's body began to rock with trembles as the pain filled the ends of his nerves with a numb sensation. Soon his entire body was cold, empty: all except his exposed instrument of life. Moka released her mate's neck and looked over to Kurumu as she ground sensually against the young man. The scent of blood filled her nose, but one stronger than the veins that crawled beneath the skin of his neck. Her ruby eyes drew down to the source and noticed that the previously limp organ, being subjected to Ruby's torturous grip, had just what she was looking for.

"_Tsukune's ketsueki..." _The vampire hissed out and lowered herself to greedily partake in this new source of blood.

Tsukune's vision whited out as his eyes were scrunched beneath his lids as he let the pain go. Tsukune's body soon stiffened and gave out as he slumped under his weight. Ruby held onto his body, rather flushed. She looked to her hand, fingers scraped from Moka's ravenous attack. Kurumu had released the tension coiled in her chest, the binding of her nature had caused more harm than good it seemed, but with Tsukune thinking ecchi things she was able to release her swollen intent as a succubus and collapsed from exhaustion. Using so much magic had drained the tiny youkai and soon she was snuggled atop of Yukari and Kokoa. All three of them were sound asleep.

Moka blinked clear the haze of the lifting charm effect from her eyes and smacked her lips together as a strange taste filled her mouth. It tasted like blood, but was a bit bitter- salty? She looked down to Tsukune who was leaned against Ruby, heavily panting from the sheer pain and tiredness that wrecked his body. The position he was in was perverse. His arms were still tied behind his back. His chest and manhood were exposed. He was leaned back against Ruby, his back arched, his knees held in place by his pants.

Moka's pale skin was already flushed by her lust, but further reddened by the sight of the strange, milky-red fluid that was spilled over his lap. Moka bristled and snapped her hands over her mouth. Had she bitten him when he- how did she... when did she? Her head whipped to Ruby who soothingly brushed back his wet, matted locks. The older witch offered Moka a gentle smile.

"You did not bite him, do not worry yourself Moka-san, but we have to clean him up and perhaps isolate Kurumu-san for a bit." She motioned to the succubus. After the overburst of her magicks, there still remained a few sparks of energy around her body that caused vines to curl up from the hardwood floor.

One thing at a time they supposed. Moka looked to her sister, who was sound asleep snuggled with the succubus and tiny witch. The silver-haired youkai was worried what would happen when Kokoa did wake. If she remembered seeing everything and acting everything out, at least up until that – moment, her baby sister would be less than pleased.

"Moka." The vampire froze when Tsukune called out in a raspy voice. The vampire froze and looked down to her mate. She could not word the feeling of having him in her mouth. "I'm sorry... I almost broke my promise and made you unhappy." He must have sounded so weak to her, but he was. There was no denying that, emotionally, he was helpless.

Moka frowned. Tsukune was so gentle. She sighed and crouched down. Her hand settled on his cheek as she tried to discreetly wipe the edge of her cheek clean of that bit of mess. "Tsukune... I will always be by your side, because you were the first one to stand by mine." She sadly smiled.

Tsukune had to stay alive a bit longer, so he could learn about each and every one of them. He wanted to learn what was behind those masks of theirs, or was he the only one wearing one? No it was not a mask. He tried to throw away his emotions. It would make his heart swell if he could stay with them and make them happy, make them live their dreams.

Soon everyone had worked to overcome the overbearing emotions. As predicted by Moka, Kokoa was not at all pleased with the turn of situations.

"This is madness!" The red head snarled out as she angrily flipped over a nearby table, clattering its contents to the ground . "You bastard! This is your fault!" Kokoa accused as she jabbed her finger at the kudlak who sat on the bed, being tended to by the witch. Moka sat beside Tsukune at the edge of the bed while the witch cleaned his injuries.

Ruby was amazed. Though he had been bleeding profusely there had not been a single wound inflicted on his body. Yukari was seated beside Kurumu at the far edge of the room on a small couch. Now that the succubus was calm she was regretful for her action, but only partially. Her heart was calm and her spirits raised. Yukari looked up to Kurumu. The witch did not mind, but Kokoa seemed so upset. They had shared something important did they not? Yukari patted Kurumu's hands and offered a warm smile when her young friend gave her support.

It was an unexplainable warmth they shared. Why would Kokoa think it so foul... even dirty! Kurumu clenched her hands into fists at this. She shot a glare at the vampire. Moka paid no heed to her sister's tantrums. Honestly Moka knew it would happen eventually, and it annoyed her. She gripped the cloth of her skirt and glared at the ground.

She knew that Tsukune had chosen her sister, but it aggravated her that the ungrateful bitch would be allowed to belittle him as she continued to defile his presence.

"He's a filthy pervert!" The red-head claimed! Kokoa snarled and whipped around to face him, but there it was again. That smirk. He did not take her seriously, and it scared her. No it did not frighten her that he was not afraid, what horrified her was the fact that he was stronger than her, stronger than her sister.

What was he? It scared her! Kokoa could take no more! She felt her body seize as the tears broke through. "He's a monster..." She wrapped her arms around her body. Koumori sat on on Kokoa's shoulder and squeaked softly, feeling his master's despair. Moka frowned at this. She had not expected Kokoa to hate the only person she had ever loved, in such a way.

The bed creaked when the extra weight lifted from it. Kokoa soon found herself enveloped in a strong embrace. It was warm, and something her mother had rarely offered her. She felt safe in this embrace. When the vampire looked up... she was in Tsukune's arms, not her sister's. Koumori squeaked happily and crawled up Tsukune's sleeve to sit on his shoulder. The tiny bat pressed its little nose to his cheek, offering a warm _chu _to his cheek. Kokoa supposed, there was no helping it...

"Gomen, Kokoa-chan. I didn't mean to hurt you." He apologized, bandages over his non-existent injuries. Kokoa sniffled and pressed her face into his chest.

"Shut up, pervert." She pouted. "Stop being ignorant...and maybe you wouldn't make others around you feel burdened." Tsukune chuckled at the little firecracker and pulled her into a tighter hug.

Moka rolled her eyes as Ruby giggled, happy at the results. Though, by no means, was Tsukune better, maybe now they could start to open him up, and help him realize his place above them. She personally hoped he would realize his abilities as a Blood User soon or else she would fail her master. She could not fail him, not after this chance. No, not again. She already failed Mikogami-sama once... The witch turned to look toward the window.

It had begun to snow...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	53. Welcoming My Changes and Troubles

**Chapter 53: Welcoming My Changes and Troubles**

Tsukune was settled in a reclining chair, facing the window. The manor was silent as the elder witches and warlocks were out in the main field of the ranch, putting the finishing touches on the silo, keeping sure everything was ready for the coming winter. Tsukune watched them from the window. Solemn, copper eyes seemed to fall back into a dream. These people worked so hard and for so little. They had a small property and were persecuted by both human and monster. A witch's rights within the community was marginalized because of their minority. Tsukune could not find any reason to hate them. Yes they were a sheltered people because they often kept to themselves, but it was something they had to do to survive.

His kind did not have a need to hide, but neither were they prolific. Powers skipped generations and though they carried the longevity and the aptitude for white magic. At least that was what Ruby explained as Tsukune's mind drifted. His arm stayed wrapped around Yukari, who lay on his chest, sound asleep. The little witch was tuckered out from her bit of stimulation earlier, but not any worse for the wear.

The tiny witch lay with her face snuggled against Tsukune's chest. Her short, black skirt would allow her a limited reach around the barrel of Tsukune's waist . Tsukune's hand rested on her right thigh, holding her in place as her hands wrinkled his shirt in her grip. Her mouth was slightly parted as she released soft exhale. Her hat was atop Tsukune's head, tilted back a bit. Her cloak had been pulled over her shoulder to keep her warm as the fireplace was only just lit, the room growing colder as the snows fell and blanketed the ground in a thin layer of white.

Her body seemed so small against his more developed form. He was a male so would grow with the desire to protect those around him, but currently he was weak. He shook his head, Ruby praising his strength from carrying kresnik blood.

"Ruby... I just can't perform like that." He glanced up at her, those heated pools of copper causing her to pull back her assertions. She was confident in his abilities so praised them appropriately.

The older witch pulled her clasped hands to her chest. Had she pushed too far too soon? In all honesty Tsukune had a great power in his body, but he was young and did not yet understand what it was, how to use it. She was proud of his valor when it came to protecting not only them, but the general peace. He was a quiet, introverted boy that preferred quiet over trouble, but that brought great conflict. Though he was non-confrontational, he was very sarcastic and a bit ecchi, comparable to a harmless, dirty old man. The thought was amusing in and of itself, but he was a dirty old man that had a short temper and that was a volatile mix when it concerned his youki.

The other girls also occupied the sitting room with Tsukune, allowed in his company which was a precious commodity to Moka and a treat for Kurumu, though not so for Kokoa. Moka sat in the red, satin lounging char with Kurumu leaning up against her side. Moka naturally carried a debutant air about her, and now was not any different. She was not lazily slouched, but gracefully lounged in a partial sitting position. Her black tights were partially hidden by the length of her red sweater dress which came down just above her knees. The sweater dress gently hugged her body. It was neither too revealing nor did it raise any questions on her femininity.

Kurumu was nestled up so her face was pressed against Moka's shoulder. Bright, violet eyes watched as Ruby worried and dotted like a mother hen. It amused the tiny succubus who, herself, was quite the mama's girl and very spoiled by her mother, aunts, grandmothers and cousins. She was the youngest of the generation and had a lot to deal with in such terms. Tsukune had made her life a hell of a lot easier by manning up and picking her, in the stead of her deciding on him. The blue-haired temptress was still quite sated after her lustrous release of mana and youki so had her arm lazily slung over Moka's hip, snuggling her as if they were siblings.

They were best friends, and the succubus would have it no other way. Without Tsukune and Moka she would likely have been sent back to the youkai world for endangering human and youkai life alike if she was allowed to continue to toy with the males. The night demon was comfortably settled in a short, plaid skirt that was a cross-hatch of black, red and green, which perfectly matched the knee-high black stockings that kept her gropeable thighs perfectly warm for whenever Tsukune wanted a pinch! She wore a pale-yellow sweater that perfectly matched the sun-colored ribbons in her hair. The sweater was a loose neck sweater and daintily hung off her shoulders, showing off her luscious flesh. The extra fold of fabric on the collar and much-too-long sleeves made it look as if the warm cloth weighed down the tiny demon, giving her a satisfying, helpless look.

The succubus felt the vampire stiffen at Tsukune's baseless claim of wielding no no ability to carry his skill. Yes he was a bit-

"Reckless!" Kokoa blurted out the very worries that filled their anxious minds. The strawberry-haired vampire was not as clingy as they when it came to the boy. She had allowed him to hug her, but on her terms!

In truth she was scared to death. Kokoa gripped at the edges of her pleated skirt, Koumori the bat, hanging off the v-neck of her warm, loose-neck poncho sweater. The sweater was a deep black, but there lay finely stitched designs that matched her pig-tails, which were bowed back by black ribbon. Her red tights seemed to perfectly fit her, not a run to be seen in the stretched fabric.

"He is a reckless idiot with no concern for the welfare of those around him!" The emerald-eyed teen accused. Moka let out a fierce growl at her sibling's accusations. Tsukune seemed impassive to the truthful imputation. What could he say? It was all true.

"Even so-!" Ruby shot out, to Moka's surprise. How dare she side with her sister, and those faithless claims! "Look," Ruby sought to calm the girls, already on edge after the nightmare of situations that seemed to follow the poor boy. In truth he was plagued by his own selfless idiocy and standoffish nature. "Tsukune is young." The sensei assured, her hands settling over the fabric of her long skirt.

Ruby rarely changed her style. It was very old-fashioned and played at her role of one who was of a very submissive and gentle nature. The corsets she wore always gave a modest boost to her bust, but also unnaturally shaped her body to allow for a subtle advance in a self-confidence she clearly lacked. Her hair was always modestly done up: never too many ribbons or knickknacks. It was always enough to keep her presentable, yet hidden away in a tiny birdcage.

She would continue to explain as best she could, without offending the present parties, or seeming she was on one side more than the other. "Listen, Tsukune is very strong, but his inexperience can be a liability. I am offering to train him to better use his youki." She was a trained professional when it came to youkai and the use of their youki. She was knowledgeable when it came between the balance of their power and mental state. Tsukune was one whose power was driven awry by his twisted, skewed mental state and perception of his self. "He seems to only be able to use his power when his mental state is at the brink of rage. And as heroic as it seems, his behavior is illegal and can land him into a dangerous situation, better left untouched."

She was always worried what he would do to a regular person, that carries no association to a situation. If his rage had no direction to go, and it has yet to be spent, the common man would be target. Ruby took a deep breathe.

"Tsukune is a kudlak, unlike a kresnik." Tsukune furrowed his brows at Ruby in a stern manner. He was well aware of what she was trying to bring up, and the male did not approve.

Tsukune was wearing a black, long-sleeved sweater. He wore a pair of comfortable, loose jeans. His elbow rested on the arm of the chair as those copper orbs rolled up to glare at the witch. Ruby felt herself shrink under his gaze, but it had to be said or he would continue to suffer. Though he had accepted, albeit reluctantly, the fact that his attention did not have to be one sided. The girls wanted to show him as much affection as he showed them. He did not seem to mind dishing it out, but when it had come to taking it he refused because of his pain and his fear. Ruby would stamp out the fear by revealing it.

"Kudlak's feed off blood." Ruby would state strongly, only to startle when Tsukune slapped his hand against the armrest. Ruby held her pride though and continued. "Unlike vampire he does not need to drink for sustenance, but in stead to boost his attributes and powers." The elder witch explained.

Moka was surprised, shocked … her face was twisted between emotions and she found herself in a rut to place once specific feeling into the thought of Tsukune needing blood. Few youkai fed off blood. "Ruby-san, what do you mean?" Moka had a small amount of respect for the witch for helping her Tsukune, though that did mean that she was trusted for Tsukune to even allow her near him.

As long as Moka knew Tsukune he had never liked others around him. He kept to himself and even when it came to her he barely made contact. He would hold her hand and take her to the nurse's office, but he would otherwise stay at his table and glare at anyone who got too near him. Because of his obstinate nature and the manner in which he was transferred to school, not many wished to bask in his company. Moka was the only one. She was always enamored with him. It was only after accepting both parts of her heart was she able to fully understand what he meant to her. Even back then, she had submitted to his nature. He was selfless, kind, and an attentive male. He was the perfect specimen, even if he seemed so normal. He was plain looking, he had no outstanding features. His grades were mediocre and his athletic ability was nothing to cheer.

"Tsukune?" Moka softly called out as she sat herself up, Kurumu just lazily sliding off before sitting herself up. The succubus peered over to Tsukune as she sat on her knees, settling her hands between her lap. She tilted her head, like a curious child. And like a spoiled child, Tsukune looked away and glared at the window, no longer watching the witches work, but finding a means to ignore Moka.

The vampire pouted. Kokoa could not believe how her sister fawned over the miscreant! It was infuriating! Moka glanced to Kokoa only to roll her ruby eyes in exasperation. She cannot believe how Tsukune was amassing such attention, from her sister of all people!

"Tsukune if you needed.. to kiss, why didn't you ask?" Of course Moka felt terrible. She always asked him for a kiss, yet he refused to ask her? For a vampire it was a premier statement when it came to a relationship. Kissing someone, just too was unthinkable! She had been so angry with her former mask for doing such depraved things with a filthy, faithless hybrid. She had been only lying to herself though. She wanted Tsukune more than anything. Subconsciously she was aware of what he meant to her.

"Why didn't you just ask?" She nervously fidgeted and stepped forward so he would at least acknowledge her motions. "I would give anything you ask-" Though her gentle pleas were interrupted by that strong look of his.

The hybrid's chin rested on the top of his hand, his elbow set upon the armrest in an irritated, more so uneasy, fashion. "Do you know what is it you really ask for?" The boy questioned.

Yukari began to stir from her sleep, slumber disturbed by the male's shifting form, rubbing against her body and stimulating her from her more than rousing dreams. Mauve eyes blink open and sleep is brushed away by her knuckle rubbing against her eyes. Yukari looked up at Tsukune who seemed rather aggravated – no, nervous. She felt him grip against her leg tighter. She seemed to notice the way he would look away, as if he wanted no part in the conversation. What had they been talking about?

"Why Tsukune?" Moka seemed hurt by his refusal. For a vampire a kiss, especially between mates was a sacred and loving action.

"Because I can kill you!" His outburst startled them. The male had pushed to stand, keeping sure to hold Yukari to his hip. The tiny witch reached and wrapped her arms around his neck, calmly watching the event unfold.

"Because I can kill you." He choked out, pressed his free hand to his face, trying to fight the memory of his dream. "I- I can't control it. If I feed... I'll kill you." It was his nature. Kresnik and kudlak, though on opposite spectrums of good and evil pretenses both fed on the power vampires exuded. They were vampire eaters, killers, hunters. "In my dream you all- because of me..." Tsukune felt a warm dab to his cheek.

The young man looked down to Yukari who giggled and blushed a bit. "Tsukune would never do anything bad to us," She pressed her hand to her cheek and smiled. "Naughty maybe, but not bad~!" Tsukune could not help but stare at Yukari. Tsukune chuckled. Yukari could be a pervert, but she could be a sweetie too.

Ruby sighed and calmed down. "Tsukune, you have to learn to control these outbursts, but to do so you have to balance your natural behaviors." She motioned to Moka. "If you continue to fight your instinct, than you will lose sight of those you love and care for."

Moka lowered her head bashfully, crossing her hands in front of her. Kurumu sat up and smiled at Tsukune, showing no fear of him what-so-ever. Kokoa sneered and looked away. The red-head crossed her arms over her chest, only offering sideways glances to the kudlak.

Tsukune sighed and moved to set Yukari down. He swallowed in worry as those heated hazelnut eyes turned to Moka's shy ruby ones. The vampire weakly smiled and moved to nervously pull some hair behind her ears.

"I-" The silver-haired youkai was not really sure how to word it. She trusted Tsukune and knew he would never intentionally hurt her, she doubted if he was even capable of unintentionally harming her. "I wanted Tsukune to _kiss_ me for a long time." Her pale cheeks heated up at the admittance. "_I dreamed about it_." She whispered under her voice. Well she _more_ than dreamed of such things, but that was neither here nor there.

Kurumu pouted. She wanted attention as well! The succubus shuffled up onto her knees and used her hands to pull down her collar, nearly revealing her breasts, though a bit of the lace of her bra was quite visible. "Tsukune~! You can have some of Kurumu as well!" She offered with a wink. Yukari threw up her arm excitedly.

"Oh, me too desu!" The tiny witch clung to Tsukune. First come first serve! Ruby softly chuckled at the boy's predicament. The therapist bowed her head.

"If it is for my patient... and my Tsukune-san, I will submit myself to any measure to help him." Ruby offered.

"Ugh!" Kokoa groaned as she threw her arms up in exasperation. "Why do you constantly demean yourselves?" She pointed to the hybrid with the upmost hatred. "He is a vampire eater! He probably planned all of this to get his way!" She was sure of it. Something was downright underhanded about that boy! Kokoa suddenly stiffened and were she a cat would have visibly fluffed up from the soft brush of Tsukune's finger, running up the side of her neck.

The fiery emerald-eyed demon leapt back and twirled to face the boy, smacking her hand over her neck. When did he?

Tsukune raised a brow. "Well, considering my mixture of blood, there stands no question that I would probably do something a bit contrived and underhanded." He admitted. Moka frowned.

"Tsukune..." Her mate was not a cruel person, she knew this. He was honest and humble. And – he was slothful as well as a thorn in her side when it came to world domination, she mused. The thought made her roll her eyes and shift so that her hand settled on her hip. That was her Tsukune.

Tsukune smiled warmly, though it was a sarcastic mask that revealed he was again comfortable in his position, no longer tense nor hiding behind a shell of anger and irritation. He motioned his hands as if weighing the possibilities of Kokoa's claims. "I mean on one hand, I like to watch you girls squirm." But it was because he loved it.

He loved seeing the vast array of emotions they expressed that he was incapable of without practiced sincerity. Their faces contorted when they were annoyed with him, doting over him, pleased with him, in love with him.

"And in the other, the control is thrilling." He teased. He loved how they needed him as much as he needed them. They were his partners. When they were sad he could not happily exist and as they proved today it was the same for them. He loved to see them behave productively within the society they were born into. When they behaved accordingly that showed he was able to help them onto the path that he watched his father brutalize again and again.

_Helpless in a corner._

The thought stung him deep, but he shrugged it off. "Born a kresnik," he provided. "With Ork blood." Orks were naturally a violent race. Much like vampires, they were warriors and vain. Unlike vampires who were vain when it came to their beauty and position, Orks were driven by a need to be powerful and dominate everything, everyone in their path. "I can't be trusted." Because he would take his own life without a second thought, nor any hesitation.

"But I trust you." Moka spoke up. Kurumu jumped up and hugged Moka from behind. The tiny succubus pushed up on her tiptoes and settled her head on her friend's shoulder so she could see Tsukune.

"And we do too!" The succubus beamed. Yukari peered around the side of the two girls, while Ruby offered a gentle wave from the sidelines. "Please trust our judgement when it comes to you, Tsukune. We love you." The temptress spoke with warm and honest words.

Kokoa looked away. She would not trust him. He made her skin crawl and her throat tighten. She could still taste him in the back of her throat. The red-head looked up when Moka stepped forward. Moka sadly smiled at Tsukune.

"Please," she begged. "Kiss me Tsukune? I love you." It was so hard to say those words. Though she meant every one, it was hard to say because she was not raised to love anything. Power left no room for understanding. Pride gave no understanding toward togetherness. Understanding was left behind in the wake of her heritage. She was raised a vampire, not a youkai in the human world. Tsukune was though.

He understood what it was like to be left behind. He saw that power corrupted absolutely in those who you had looked up to. He was afraid of what lay in his heritage because he saw no good things in his future. He was raised a youkai in the human world, not a kresnik or a kudlak.

"_How does one even prepare to be – death?" _Ruby thought to herself, pained by the obvious fear that kept Tsukune from moving forward and accepting Moka's admittances.

Before Tsukune could coldly calculate a measure to escape this fate, this nightmare, he felt warm hands wrap around his body without his permission. He was afraid of contact. It _hurt_ him deeply. Not only did touch hurt him physically, but mentally. It was as if, at any moment, he would be struck. He was always ready to be hit, but never ready to defend himself.

Fighting back always caused suffering.

Moka nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. "Tsukune. I am not afraid, but neither will I be complete without your love." Tsukune looked down, the expanse of her pale flesh was tantalizing.

His throat became dry,but not with a vampiric thirst, but an immortal battle of prey and predator.

"I love you...all." Tsukune spoke in a raspy tone. He lowered his head to kiss at Moka's neck with a touch of his lips, but soon the vampire felt the fangs of her destiny bore through her skin. The silver-haired woman let out a shuddering gasp.

The feeling of her mate biting into her flesh was indescribable. She could only express her want and need for his touch by pushing closer to his touch, to the point where it would seem she would try and become one with his body. The thought alone was gratifying to her youkai. The male of her dreams had his hand pressed to the back of her skull and the other arm wrapped around her waist to keep her still, submissive. Her hands were balled into his sweater as her hips pushed into his as her mind drifted off into its lurid pleasures.

Tsukune could taste the blood flowing into his mouth and down his throat. The blood tasted of nothing but copper, though not at all strong, likely due to vampiric anemia. Something else responded in him. That thick taste of youki vampire's were infamous for. He felt his hands grip the woman, who was now rubbing in tantalizing motions against his body, bind her with a stronger, vice-like hold. His fangs dug deeper into her flesh as his nails-turning-claws, began to bore into her delicate flesh.

"Tsukune!" Moka cried out suddenly, to the others' shock. He was biting down so hard. She could feel her youki leaving her body and it was a frightening feeling. She held herself against Tsukune's body and she could feel it... He was responding to her touches. All of the times she had gotten close to him, touched him in such suggestive manners he had never once shown any sort of physical response which led her to believe she was no good, not beautiful and just not what Tsukune wanted. Tsukune was not that kind of man though, this she could now understand.

The girls nervously watched on, though Kokoa was disgusted by the act. Tsukune slowly raised his head and pulled his fangs from Moka's neck. Much like Moka's they would retract into his gumline, but unlike Moka they did not suddenly appear when excited or hungry. Tsukune ran his tongue along the flesh of her neck, causing a shiver to race through her body. He chuckled softly.

"Sorry Moka, my saliva doesn't heal like yours does." After all he was made to kill and eat. Moka panted out feeling that uncomfortable twist in her belly settle. She pulled her hair from her neck to keep it from sticking against Tsukune's little mess. He watched as her flesh stitched together. His brow quirked feeling the front of his pants wet. Did Moka just...? She seems to have enjoyed that a bit _too _much, to Tsukune's amusement.

A smug look came over his resigned mask, but the vampire shot a glare up at him, as if that would keep him quiet. He leaned his head back so he looked off and up. "Man Moka, you're so wet!" He said loudly, causing the vampire to turn a tomato red and the others to giggle and hide their amusement for the vampire's sake. Kokoa was fuming, steaming spilling from her ears at this point. Moka sneered.

"Well Tsukune," She growled and reached down to grope between the male's legs. "It's rather _**hard**_to ignore this now isn't it!" She smirked, proud of her comeback, but blushed more. What the hell? She grabbed it without thinking. Oh kami she was turning into Kurumu, who was currently drooling to herself at the thoughts with Yukari, her perverted mini.

Tsukune grunted. It felt – weird and was still a bit painful. He narrowed his eyes, looking as if completely dejected. "Ah – so Moka doesn't like it?" While in the back of his head he smirked.

Kurumu gasped out. "Moka! Don't tease Tsukune!" Ruby could not help but laugh as they began to argue about this and that. She looked to Tsukune who had a distance gaze of accomplishment on his features.

They had a short time together, but she would do her best so that when it was her time again to be among them she would be properly accepted. And maybe get Tsukune to command her this time...

Tsukune felt strange. He still had that taste in his mouth. Was this how Moka felt when she drank from him? Or was the experience different? Either way he would continue to learn bout society and try to get it to work the way he wanted. The _man_ could go to hell for all he cared. He was in charge of his own damn life and he'll be sure to remind them when he got back to school... with his precious girls.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	54. A Troubling Reminder of Power

**Chapter 54: A Troubling Reminder of Power**

Tsukune and the girls would soon have to leave the ranch. Yukari had happily bid her parents farewell and promised she would do her best to help Tsukune because she loved him and Moka! Fujiko was sad to see her daughter go, but the mother Sendou would bow her head to Tsukune, entrusting him with her precious treasure. Though he felt dejected considering the current circumstances, he would offer the older woman a nod and smirk as he pat the top of Yukari's head, pushing her witch's cap out of the way. Yukari straightened her hat up and waved good-bye to her mama and papa as the rest of the coven watched as the young man took not only the sister they had abandoned, but the treasure they had raised to further their coven's strength.

Perhaps it was karma that took their youngest child away and gave it to a strange hybrid boy that was on neither of their sides. Perhaps if they bowed low enough the boy would forgive them, and when the time came, would show mercy for their misguided actions. They honestly wished for Ruby's well being and that their young Yukari would one day come to their aide when they needed it.

Soon the young students were aboard their bus and the Ranch would fade behind them like a distant memory lost in the landscape of a nightmare. Tsukune did not look back. Perhaps one day he would return with Ruby and Yukari, if only to show them what they had lost in their selfish endeavors, but for now he was just glad to be leaving. The guilt would follow his heart but the presence of the girls put him at ease. Yukari sat with Ruby as they happily talked of magick in the way only a pair of witches could.

Little would have the magic users been any use to strengthening that coven, because they had choose Tsukune as their master and only did a witch who felt close to their kin, would strengthen their kin alike. Kokoa sat in the front of the bus, using the rear view mirror to glare back at the boy and the gaggle of women he has managed to collect. The filthy beast tried to lure her, but she would not be easy to bait, yet at the same time she could not deny his advances. That blood was addicting and his eyes were like an incubus', at best. The red head did not know how she would end up dealing with the boy, but she knew if she allowed him to get near her, she would fall for that strange air around his body. He was a predator and preyed on Vampire, she would not be a victim like her onee-sama.

Moka was worried. Tsukune never seemed to show how he was really feeling on the surface so it made the silver-haired youkai uneasy as one of them had to show some manner of worry! He had killed the headmaster's son, and no matter how they justify it – if he gets in trouble again and goes to prison it will not be just a slap on the wrist this time. Though they could defend he was a rapist... Ruby was innocent of any sort of trouble, that she knew, so the witch would be a more plausible charge to defend Tuskune. Moka jumped when a hand settled over her bare knee. A shiver was delivered up the length of her spine and caused her to pleasantly shudder. She looked over to Tsukune who was staring off, straight ahead. It was assurance that he knew what he was doing.

Kurumu had fallen asleep. The tiny succubus had her head in Tsukune's lap, the male's hand offering soothing pets. She was fast asleep and seemed content that Tsukune was around. Moka sighed, seeing her friend completely relaxed, all considering the situation. It was hard for Moka to gracefully release the reigns of power, but Tsukune had allowed her this pleasure, by being the one in charge. She was honestly tired of always having to walk with her chest out and look down at others who honestly deserved more than her condescending attitude and foul temper. Moka was used to being in charge and having things her way, but Tsukune was stubborn and her very bane. His words made her knees weak. His look made her core tingle. He made her feel like a teenage girl should when it came to the one she loved.

She had loved him for a long time, but could not accept it until he had made her. He forced her to look into his eyes so she could see her own reflection. Tsukune had forced her to her knees so she could see what others saw in her. She was afraid of Tsukune, not that he would ever hurt her or the others, but he was something to be _feared._ Perhaps it was the instinct between predator and prey, but she knew that ever were she to earn his disappointment again she would die. She was afraid that he would leave her were she to ever act amorally toward another living creature. She had to learn how to treat others all over again for her father had drilled a standard into her that she could not see past. Even as she accepted Tsukune and his love, her body still fought to be on top of him and in control of him, but her youkai knew better. The vampire had to admit though, even though he was above her in their little hierarchy, she did not mind being on top of him when he wanted her.

She felt a pat on her knee from Tsukune, as if he could _see_ her ecchi thoughts. The vampire would scoff and look away, crossing her arms over her chest. Tsukune smirked and leaned his head over, seeing as the couple sat shoulder to shoulder. His breathe brushed against the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver. "_Moka is so ecchi, I can smell her."_

Oh kami! Why was Tsukune so weird? Why did she love the way he whispered to her? Damn hormones are to blame . . .

Soon the bus would arrive back at the Academy. The group would be in time for afternoon classes, luckily. As they disembarked the bus the Bus Driver would smirk. Tsukune was the last to step off and before the hybrid was allowed to the Bus Driver would reach into his pocket and pull a cigar to his lips.

"_**You be careful now boy, that's some precious cargo you're caring for."**_ He would chuckle as he lit his cigar. Tsukune paused and glanced back over his shoulder at the older male. The boy offered up his fake smile and motioned his hand.

"Thanks for your worry and your hard work." The boy offered before stepping down off the bus. Tsukune followed the girls who were happily chatting away.

Bus Driver-san smirked and closed the bus door before he drove off, leaving the children to their own devices. They had to grow up sooner or later, and sooner was much preferred considering what was on its way.

Ruby turned to the others and bowed her head, which caused them to stop and turn to her. Nekonome-sensei made her way to the others with Gin-senpai in tow. "I sincerely apologize." Ruby sighed as her ebony hair rained down over her like a curtain. She was beside herself with guilt, but she had her duties as a teacher and that was to protect her students.

"Tsukune-san, you have to come with me for discipline." Though the witch demanded this of the boy, she did so with the upmost respect. She loved him and did not want her duty to affect their relationship.

Moka growled at the witch. How dare she, after everything he had done for her! "You bi-" Before Moka could insult the sensei Tsukune stepped forward, his hands slinking into his pockets. He shrugged a bit.

"You guys should get in your uniforms and go to class." The kudlak would ease Moka out of the conflict with his words. Tsukune wanted to see the headmaster, so this was perfect. He could not have the girls about though, just incase he lost his cool, leaving them to worry. He smirked and looked back over his shoulder. "I love looking up your skirts between classes." He teased, to Moka's irritation. The vampire blushed and pushed down the front of her dress with a glare.

Kurumu and Yukari on the other hand giggled and rushed off toward the schoolhouse. "Y-yukari! Kurumu!" Moka scolded as she turned to go after them, though she hesitated... Kokoa soon followed after her sister, not really sure what Tsukune was up to, but she did not want to be drawn into his flirtatious games.

A certain, pale-skinned individual watched as the group returned to campus. Monday afternoon and the delinquents were already late! That Tsukune... he was just a womanizer. She did not trust him, but he was someone she needed. He was someone with power and no loyalties. The young geisha pulled her hand to her mouth and scuttled off into the shadows, keeping far from people and other objects that would make her need to wash her hands.

The headmaster's office was always a foreboding place for students, but when said student was a well known _delinquent_ and _premiere womanizer,_ it was hard to say the outcome of such a meeting. Nosy students watched and found every excuse to leave class for a moment, if only to catch a terrifying event of cataclysmic proportions. As for the girls, Tsukune's 'women', they were dressing in the girl's locker.

They had interrogated Gin-senpai and Nekonome-sensei who walked them into the school building so they would not go chasing after Tsukune, or cause some sort of conflict as Moka was known to behave defensively when stressed and she showed the greatest stress when separated from the boy for some reason. They were told none of them were in trouble, and normally Moka was not inclined to believe anyone but for some reason Nekonome-sensei appeared to be one of the few teachers the vampire respected. It was not because she was a great teacher, but the blonde teacher honestly cared for her students, as a teacher should.

They made their way to class and whispers were quick to flood the halls and classrooms, surrounding the others in a shell of isolation that clearly made Kurumu and Yukari uncomfortable. It was something Kokoa and Moka were used to. Moka could not help but be annoyed as others watched them. It was up to Moka to protect the others when Tsukune was not around so she took a stand, punching her hand into her fist.

"Akashiya Moka..." A familiar voice called. Moka turned to see Inui Jyunya standing with his arms crossed over his chest and a nasty scowl on his face. Great, something else to deal with.

"Inui, what a surprise. What brings you before me?" Moka said with as much arrogance as possible. Inui shrugged and raised his hand, the other calmly tucked in his pocket.

"I was looking for you, Akashiya-san." He responded, so eloquently.

The headmaster's office was not some dark, dreary place loved by demons, no. It was a simple office. Walls decorated with the achievements of his education and public works. To Tsukune it was nothing but show as he took a seat in front of the headmaster, who was garbed in the robes of a priest. His hands were gloved and sat intertwined, his chin resting on the nest of fingers.

Paintings hung from the wall, from nameless artists and the window, though covered by curtains, let in the bright light. The white, satin curtains fluttered in the wind, the window open and providing a non-stifling environment. Plants and other do-dads decorated his desk. A single name plate: Komiya, gave him a level of importance as the gilded letters seemed to be carved into the ebony face of the wooden tag. Tsukune sat across from him, a bored expression plastered on the youth's face. What a fantastic trip this was. Ruby stood by nervously, her eyes to the ground. She had stayed to observe Tsukune's mental state, being his presiding therapist.

It was already looking badly. Tsukune was being defiant and was posturing even though, outwardly, calm and passive. His eyes were forward and watched the headmaster. The boy kept quiet and seemed respectful, as one in his position should be. Ruby knew headmaster was very aware of his defiance.

"_Tsukune, I have gotten a very disturbing report from Miss Toujyou." _He held out his hand and Ruby jumped to attention. The psychologist handed him a folder, which she had been holding. It was everything that had occurred that weekend.

She had written it up on the ride back. She had felt Tsukune's eyes burning a hole into her back as she wrote. He knew what it had been about and it would spell out his punishment. The headmaster chuckled. Tsukune's copper eyes had drawn from Ruby, who shivered as she pulled back. The chill of his harsh glare send a seducing pain through her chest. She stood back and tried to regain her breath. There was something inside of him. That youkai of his was a devastating creature to be sure.

"_Now I've no qualms with you boy,"_ the headmaster assured with that deep, rattling voice of his. It was cold and had a knowing chill. The figurehead knew he did not intimidate the boy, but neither would he be questioned as the undeniable authority figure in these children's lives. "_But neither __can I simply allow these acts to go without punishment. You understand Aono. You are an example to those girls, of all they seem to carry an uncanny knack for getting into trouble. If they continue down this path they will be sent back to the Youkai world for schooling, and tis a harsh place for such gentle, budding flowers as they."_ The man's words were peppered with care, but it was clear he was not going to simply give without first taking.

Tsukune was leaned back in his seat and did his best to reduce his presence. It was not that the boy was afraid, but he knew his youkai would be stubborn, and fight to dominate the situation. He hated how adult men constantly tried to control a situation, especially one as inconsistent as a child. Tsukune was aware of his own immaturity, but he felt it was his _right_ as someone who was still naïve and arrogant when it came to the world around him.

"What do you want?" Tsukune tried to keep his voice passive, but he was annoyed. He felt trapped and paranoid. It was as if the walls were closing in around him. He could not handle being the center of this man's attention. It was a despairing place for someone weak to such mental attacks. He was physically and mentally abused for eight years. Eights years he succumb to a monster worse than he himself thought to be.

The headmaster smirked. "_Your cooperation for a time. While you are in this school, I will make sure you get help in your marks, and you take care of my marks, just as you dealt with my blasphemous son."_ He held up his hand and motioned to the cross around his neck. It made the kudlak sneer. If Saizou was a kresnik, that made the headmaster one as well. Kresnik were beings of good and were of white magic, quite the opposite of Ruby and himself.

It sickened Tsukune: acting like someone's puppet, but he had no choice, because the girls were his everything. The boy looked away, as if searching deep in his mind for a solution that did not involve him whoring himself out to this bastard. No matter what he wished though he would be unable to complete such an endeavor. He was young and weak. He would bide his time if so. The boy stood and nodded.

"I guess, call when you need." The man clearly knew everything about them, so there was no need to sit around and play at such games. "But, be assured ossan," Tsukune rudely offered. "I swear to pay you back for everything." Ruby jumped and reached her hand up. Tsukune may have crossed the line.

The headmaster laughed. "_You have spirit boy. I hope by the end of this, it is not broken. I would not mind seeing you grow up."_ He smirked and waved a hand at Ruby to dismiss the boy back to his classes.

Ruby bowed and motioned to Tsukune, who turned to leave. Ruby faced the headmaster and bowed once more before following her ward out. The pair walked through the hall with silence carrying between them. The witch kept her hands folded in front of her skirt as she fought to find something to say and push away that anxiousness in her heart.

"Tsukune-san..." She spoke up finally. Her eyes turned to Tsukune and though he did not respond, she could tell he was listening. She sighed, but continued. "I am truly sorry Tsukune-san, but I have my duty. Everything I do is to help you. I do not want to see you wrongly sent back to the Youkai World." That world was monstrous.

It was a dog eat dog world, to the most literal extent. If you did not have a brutal nature you were prey to stronger demons, and if you brutal you were feared and safe. It was problematic for the headmaster. Bringing youkai clans willing to be part of the human world again was an intensive project of re-assimilation. They had been part of society once before, but relearning the restraints unnecessary in the other world was troubling, especially for clans that relished in war as Vampire, or those that had grown used to taking what they needed to survive, as the Succubae. If Ruby wanted to be honest, she knew what she did was simply wrong, but headmaster had saved her very soul.

She was able to repent and become who she is thanks to the measures Saizou had taken to free her from the hypocrisy of the Ranch, but at the same time Saizou has become corrupt and his good soul and nature had become befouled thanks to her wrong doing, her misguided beliefs. Karma had a way of making sure one was thoroughly punished. Tsukune had suffered because of her foolishness. She wanted to give back to Saizou what he had rightfully earned, but it was wrong. Your body was a sacred gift not to be passed around the hands of others whom you do not love nor trust.

Ruby tried to find an excuse, but nothing she thought of seemed to work. A deep chuckle drew her from the pit of her own worry. Her mauve eyes turned up and offered the boy a curious, questioning glance. Tsukune ran his hand through his messy hair and smirked. His other hand sat on his hip as he walked. His uniform was sloppy: black shirt tugged out and his burgundy tie loose around his neck. His pants fit rather loosely and his form carried a general self-loathing as he stared at the ground as he walked, never raising his head above his line of sight.

"Ruby... you're a good girl, but you do not know how to act on your own." The young man looked up with a soft smile on his face. But this was no true smile. The mask he wore was cold, though it appeared to be full of emotion. Moka had grown used to his stoic nature and could read his ever-shifting moods. Ruby had no such luck so would assume he was okay with this.

The witch would find her assumptions rushed and very wrong as she was pushed up against the wall of the secluded halls which lead to the headmaster's office. Her arms were pulled from their place and she soon found her hands high above her head, wrists clamped together by Tsukune's strong hand and pinned to the wall. Ruby gasped out in surprise as Tsukune's hot breathe rubbed against the skin of her neck, her chest raising and falling as she panted heavily.

All and all she appeared scared, but in truth she was excited. Tsukune's chest touched against her own breasts which were accentuated by her corset. She hand never seen Tsukune behave openly dominate. He was passive-aggressive, this was outside of his spectrum. Not that she minded. Tsukune was more attractive when he was assertive.

"Ts-tsukune-san? What is wrong?" She tried to sound strong, but her weakness was drawn out in a keening whine as she felt his knee press up between her legs. The witch's cheeks were flushed and her heart a flutter with Tsukune's attention. Authority, that was what Tsukune was to her.

"You shouldn't bow to others Ruby." He said with a mischievous smile, knowing well what he did to the woman he pressed to the wall with his body alone. "You should have more confidence in yourself." He knew that was impossible for her. For all the problems she solved in others she herself was blind to that which plagued her. "Since you are so incapable of being without supervision, shall I supervise you from now on?" It was a leading question. Tsukune knew Ruby wanted nothing more than to be beneath his command and crying out under his touches.

Ruby raised her head and looked into Tsukune's eyes. How addicting. Is this how Moka felt being so close to him? He was so warm. He was nothing like Saizou. She was able to study his mental map carefully, yet still this was surprising. He was unstable and unpredictable when it came down to it so when unpredictability becomes predictable, one would think it would lessen the shock factor, but no. She had never seen such demanding confidence in his eyes before. He was introverted and kept everything inside, pounded away into his gut. His eyes were the windows to his soul.

"Anything Tsukune-san. Anything you command." He leaned his face close to hers, his lips nearly brushed against her own. She leaned forward, only wanting a taste, but he would pull away and chuckle.

"Whoa sensei, mind yourself. A student and teacher together." He sucked his teeth. "What will others think?" Tsukune was right. There was a place and time and he was clearly informing her to keep herself behaved, even though he was obviously baiting her. Not that she minded.

Ruby nodded and would soon find her wrists released from his grip. The counselor rubbed her wrists and watched as Tsukune made his way down the hall. He waved his hand, back to Ruby. "Later sensei, I have to head off to classes before Nekonome-sensei worries."

Ruby did not know what to think of her ward, but she knew that she would do anything he asked, simply because she could and it would help Tsukune where she could not help herself under her own power. He would help her too, so it was not a one-sided relationship. A relationship? The thought made the witch smile.

"_Morioka."_ The headmaster called. The curtains of the windows blew out, the werewolf crouched and perched on the sill. "_Do keep an eye on Toujyou-san. See that she does not get too close to the boy. After all such illicit relationships during school hours raises questions."_ The student officer nodded his head and leapt off the window, vanishing into the shadows.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Tsukune returned to classes. Moka seemed to be more pleasant toward her classmates and decided against continuously scaring them shitless as the object of her obsession had returned to her possession, or perhaps it was more the case that he allowed her to _own_ him. The thought made her smirk as she spent the majority of class leering at the back of his head, occasionally taking in his scent. Inui had shadowed the group for the rest of the day. It was beginning to annoy Moka. She found herself walking closer to Tsukune, keeping her face inches from his shoulder. Tsukune raised a brow and moved to brush the side of his neck as her breathing tickled against his skin.

"Moka...?" they had arrived at club, and Tsukune took a step back as Yukari and Kurumu ran by, giggling: Gin-senpai yelling after them for getting him caught peeping. Gin would pat Tsukune's shoulder in greeting as he walked by. Tsukune weakly grinned at his senpai, still not really used to having a male companion. Moka looked up at Tsukune. Had he not noticed? She gave him a questioning look as he stared at her with his goofily, confused expression.

Tsukune shrugged at her lazily. She sighed deeply as her ruby eyes would roll in exasperation. She turned and entered the club room. "Nevermind." She muttered in irritation. Tsukune grinned and followed her in. After a moment, Inui also entered the room.

There was a strict silence that came over the clubroom. Kokoa was making her way from classes. She had gotten detention for sending a boy to the nurse's office who needed ten stitches and to be put on ice for the amount of pain she inflicted on his flesh. She was skipping, of course. In her hand she held Koumori. The tiny bat seemed happy to be carried about, squeaking at the soothing strokes he received to his cheek. Kokoa opened the club room door to quite a sight.

Moka stood on the club table with a chair held high over her head. Tsukune stood beside Yukari, appreciating the view of Moka's panties as Kurumu tried to hold her back for a spooked Inui who cowered on the otherside of said table. Gin, knowingly, sat in his seat as to not get an accidental view of the panties. He regretted his choice but did not feel like pulling splinters out of his ass for an hour. The wolf opened his golden-green eyes and waved Kokoa in. the red head stepped in and pulled the door shut behind her. She settled Koumori on her shoulder and look over to Gin.

"What is going on now?" Clearly the vampire was not amused at Tsukune and Yukari who were behaving pervertedly, but that could wait for a moment. Gin shrugged. "Whatever..." Kokoa settled in a seat and crossed her arms over her chest.

Inui would barely dodge the chair as it was thrown passed his head. "I've had it with you following us! You creeper!" The incensed vampire hissed. Inui shook his hand toward the vampire in surrender.

"H-hold on Akashiya-san! Aono-san!" Inui begged. Tsukune stood up and reached to tug at Moka's skirt. The vampire jumped and pushed her skirt down behind her with her hands.

"Tsukune!" She growled at him. Shifting her weight the vampire jumped back off the table and onto the ground. Kurumu would slowly shuffle off, not as careful with her skirt. "What is the meaning of this? Are you just going to allow this?" Now it seemed Moka was being quite demanding, but it was more that she wanted to show off. What better way than to have her mate kick Inui's ass for stalking her as if she was unowned. Tsukune owned nearly every inch of her. She did wish he would hurry up and claim every inch of her flesh...

Kurumu leaned forward to whisper in Moka's ear. "_You're having ecchi thoughts again."_ Kurumu giggled and scurried away as she was swung at. The blue-haired temptress hid behind Tsukune and hugged his arm into her chest, or between in such a case.

"I told him to follow you guys." Tsukune stated. Moka blinked, confused. Tsukune motioned his hand. "Don't worry about it. I was just making sure, you know?" Moka did not know, nor did she understand. "We met up one day after I dropped you off at home. Jyunya and I talked and became fast friends." Tsukune smiled at Inui who chuckled nervously.

Jyunya doesn't remember _talking, _as it as more like _threatening_ and _beating._ The Onimodoki was quick to learn his place. "Sure, Aono-san asked me. No harm meant Akashiya-san." Moka was suspicious, but not of Tsukune's words, merely the Onimodoki's intensions. Kokoa sneered at Tsukune. Oh, the kudlak was a clever little prick, to be sure. The red-head looked away quickly when Tsukune's copper orbs drew themselves onto her form. She would not be caught in that hypnotic gaze. Kokoa knew that was how most blood and soul feeders like succubae and vampire alike caught their prey.

Gin leaned forward, puling his legs off his desk and sitting up. He used his journal to tap at the desk. "A'ight guys. We got work. Ya'll got yer notes from the Ranch right? So let's git goin' before I grow old and my canines decay from this crap." Yukari and Kurumu popped up with their journals with glee. They managed to take notes through it all. Senpai's little reporters were his grace as Tsukune refused to report on anything, but he was a pretty good editor, which surprised Gin. The boy had a knack for analyzing things.

"Finally," Kokoa threw her arms in the air. "Someone with a similar mindset." Kokoa praised. Koumori squeaked happily and flapped his wings.

Soon the group would get to work. Inui was allowed to stay, as long as he worked so the Onimodoki worked as gopher for the day and would gather things from the shelves and cabinets when needed, or put them away. The youkai male seemed – placid around them. He assimilated with the group rather well. He spoke pleasantly with Kurumu and was thought of as a _puppy_ by Yukari who lectured him and Inui would gladly listen.

Onimodoki had no place of their own. They were abandoned at birth and left to fend for themselves among other youkai. Much like cuckoo birds mother Onimodoki often leave their young among other groups of youkai so they may learn how to survive. Naturally Onimodoki are weak and have no powers of their own, save for an ability that allows them to mimic youki signature of those they were raised among. Inui had no signature yet, but perhaps this was why he thought it smarter, safer to stay in Tsukune's good graces. As far as Inui has seen this was the strongest youkai in the school and if he became part of their group, no one woud question he was a strong youkai and he could survive.

It was the way of the world. To be able to get through life he had to become part of a group that would shelter him and protect him. Since Tuskune did not kill him and the boy clearly had the capacity to, Inui reached the next logical step: follow the leader.

Club would finally end and the group would have to split up for the evening. Kurumu glomped Tsukune from behind and hugged him tight, only to repeat for Moka and skipping backwards.

"Night you two, I'll see you in the morning!" The succubus held out her hand to Yukari who was patted on the head by the pair. The tiny witch was expecting kisses, but she would make due for now...

"Oyasuminasai Tsukune-san, Moka-san! Try not to get lovey-dovey, but if you do call me!" She took Kurumu's hand and giggled. Tsukune motioned to Inui who was sitting on the locker steps changing his shoes.

"Walk the girls home Inui, I mean as a man it's your duty to take care of them, right?" Though Tsukune asked this, it was no question. Inui stood up and pulled his bag over his shoulder.

"Yeah... of course." He smiled to Yukari and Kurumu. "I live up their way anyway. You guys go to the bus stop right? Since I live on the edge of the Barrier, I seen you guys a few times ride." He explained. Kurumu and Yukari nodded. Inui was unexpectedly grabbed by the pair and dragged off, the two still calling farewells to Tsukune.

This exhausted Moka honestly. She took her time to put on her shoes, but she did not dawdle as Tsukune was waiting for her. He stood at the exit with his pack over his shoulder. He looked as if he was just admiring the sunset, ignoring Moka's presence. After club activities Moka was no longer his concern, this was what his stance said. Kokoa watched as her sister rushed up behind Tsukune as if he would just start walking when she- he did, at least a few steps. After a moment he paused again. Moka glared back at Kokoa, demanding she make haste.

Why was he waiting for Kokoa? It pissed Moka off, but she would have to accept it. Kokoa was just as confused as Moka was. There was no reason for Tsukune to wait for her. Stupid hybrid could not be responsible for all of them! It was unreasonable. The red head finished putting on her shoes and stood to follow, albeit slowly, testing this theory. Soon Tsukune began to walk at a pace which kept the girls behind him a few steps. Moka was like any highschool girl. She fawned after her boyfriend, fighting to hide her affection but the blush and nervous side glances spoke louder than she ever would. Kokoa was flabbergasted. No one would ever see her sister for the proud vampire she was raised to be with her in such a state!

Here was Akashiya Moka chasing after an individual who would typically be chasing after them and eating them! A shiver crawled down Kokoa's spine at the thought of being bitten by him. How disgusting! She would never approve of such an activity. He should be her prey! He was weak and clearly mentally unstable! Kokoa turned her emerald eyes toward the boy, who was glancing back at her, passed her sister. Moka was trying to get his attention in the most discreet manner possible. She would offer him quiet pouts and accidentally-on-purpose bump her shoulder against his to goad him into any response. Moka did not care how he would react, so long as it was directed at her. Moka had meant to ask how his meeting with the headmaster went, but he was here and his usual self so she did not care to ask. It was not as if she remembered with his delicious scent rolling down her throat like a bucket of water into a ravine.

She would never be full.

Tsukune would walk Kokoa and Moka home. He led them through the gates and to their door. Moka would brush passed Tsukune, doing anything she could to rub her body against his in an attempt to seduce her mate into a response. What was she expecting, for him to press her against the door and have his way with her there? Kami she hoped... In truth she was not too sure what to expect. She was not ignorant toward the process of reproduction, but she was certainly naïve when it came to the initiation of such a natural step. If she asked him that would make her a whore and unladylike, but if she did not show interest he would grow bored with her not putting out! He touched her and kissed her, and even _kissed _her that way. She had even got to taste him in a different way. The blood that came from there was divine and sent her into a near catatonic state of mentality.

Tsukune watched as she pranced around him like a cat in heat. Honestly he was quite turned to the idea of pinning her to the door and having his way with her, but how would he go about doing such a thing? He was not ignorant when it came to intercourse, but he was naïve when it came to actually initiating the process. It made him nervous. He was afraid he would hurt her and do something far worse than simply taking her virginity. Her life was his to take care of and he would, undoubtedly, kill himself were he ever to put any of the girls in jeopardy due to his negative nature. The blood of an Ork and the soul of a kudlak. There was nothing but _ill intent _flowing through the very blood he used as a weapon. Perhaps that was why his blood made the perfect weapon for him?

Her scent was intoxicating and Kokoa was a tasty tease to his youkai. She defied him, but kept her head low at the same time. It was a hunt for his inferiority complex. He sought to obtain the unobtainable Shuzen Kokoa. She was short tempered and hated him. He had no advantage on her and had to learn everything from scratch. He knew Moka since Middleschool, and he protected Kurumu from Moka's wrath. Yukari was carried under his care so he had no contest to their affection. Kokoa knew nothing about him. She saw what outsiders saw and he wanted her because he could feel the same loneliness in her as he did in Moka. He wanted to protect Kokoa, but she refused him harshly. It made him want her because he could not have her. His complex demanded he not fail and rightly blames their vampiric nature for his struggling attempts.

Moka opened the door and called out to her mother. "Tadaima." It was not a thrilled entry as Tsukune was _much_ too close to her entering. It was not as if she minded it, but she would be damned if she admitted it, in front of her mother no less. Tsukune played his role of foolish innocent quite well as he stepped in.

"Tadaima." He mirrored in a flat, listless tone, which made Alina giggle from her place on the couch. Tsukune _umphed_ when he bumped into Moka again, though this time it was because she stopped suddenly. Kokoa shoved Tsukune.

"Move your ass hybrid!" She shouted as she stepped in. "Tadaim-chichiu-e!" Kokoa shouted suddenly. That was why Moka had stopped. She had frozen in fear at the sight. Both sister's minds raced to find a reason for his presence.

Tsukune raised a brow and looked over to the couch where he saw a tall, well dressed man sitting with a cup of tea in one hand and a blackberry in the other as his thumb seemed to scroll away on the screen. Alina was sitting close beside him reading a book in her usual lack of clothing.

"You look comfortable ma'am." Tsukune teased the mistress, who simply turned a page in her book.

"Welcome back dears, Tsu-chan." The mother bid. "Tsu-chan, this is my mate, Shuzen Issa. You know him right?" She wondered.

"Nope!" Tsukune stepped into the house after kicking off his shoes in the genkan. "Whose he? Someone important?" His question made Alina laugh out as Moka and Kokoa nearly had a conniption fit at Tsukune's blunt idiocy and blatant challenge!

Issa chuckled.

Moka and Kokoa blinked as they had been reaching out to drag and throw Tsukune out of the house to spare his life! Their father laughed? The sisters looked to Tsukune with suspicion. What the hell?

"I like this boy." Issa spoke in a deep, bass voice. He stood and turned to face Tsukune. The man was tall, nearly 6'4''. He had dark hair that was well groomed and a finely trimmed goatee. He wore black, silk pants and a white, collared shirt that was partially unbuttoned. He wore himself with pride, though has a lax, rather sloppy way about him similar to Tsukune. Shuzen Issa had his shirt tucked, but his sleeve cuffs were undone and partially rolled over his forearms. "My dear Alina has told me much about you, boy." Shuzen pocketed his phone and stepped up to the platform and reached out his hand to Tsukune.

Tsukune pocketed his hands in response. Kokoa and Moka gripped their hearts . If felt as if they would die of heartattacks there and than. Did Tsukune want to be die? Moka pushed up against Tsukune and looked up at her father with the most submissive glance she could muster. She pressed her body to Tsukune's side, showing her father she was close to him. Perhaps he would spare the boy? Issa raised a brow at Tsukune and watched as Moka became defensive. Issa frowned a bit and pulled back his hand.

"You were correct Alina...he is very interesting!" Issa reached up and pet the top of Moka's head. The silver-haired vampire pulled her head away and moved to the otherside of Tsukune. Issa smiled weakly. He supposed he could not expect to be shown affection by Moka after what he did to her. It was for her own good that she was sealed though. She was strong and hot-blooded. It was really like sending a molotov cocktail into the world were she left unsealed, but the boy seems to have tamed her rather well.

Kokoa pounced on her father and clung to his side with a tight hug. Issa patted the top of her head as Kokoa made sure to spit her tongue out at Tsukune to show who she preferred when it came to attention. Tsukune glanced to Kokoa and smirked. He had a brilliant idea. The boy would turn to grab Moka's face, pressing his thumb and index finger against her cheeks. He turned her head so she faced him and licked the edge of her lips.

Moka instantly flushed red before she dropped to her knees and covered her hands over her nose as she bled in reaction. So raunchy, right in front of her father! Kokoa went beet red. "Y-you pervert!" Kokoa shrieked. Tsukune jumped back and would kick his shoes back on.

"Heading off now! Kaasan is expecting me!" he called out to Alina.

"Good bye Tsu-chan, try not to trouble her further." The mother did not once look up from her book.

"Hai! Oyasuminasai Moka, Kokoa-chan, see you tomorrow!" Tsukune turned to leave.

"Wait!" Issa called calmly. The boy paused, but he did not move to look behind him. "I hope you are taking care of my daughters." Issa would note. This was the boy Mikogami took interest in... This would be quite a sight. What can this boy do that he has two vampires from one of the most powerful vampiric clans, wrapped around his pinkie.

Without a word Tsukune left. He would stop at the end of the street and look both ways before crossing off to his side. Issa watched the curious boy. He hoped to see him again.

"Perhaps I should give the girls "the talk" my dear." Issa said as he closed the door, looks of horror plastering over Moka and Kokoa's faces.

Tsukune returned home and kicked off his shoes. A soft _tadaima,_ left his mouth. The boy certainly was not expecting a resounding _okaerinasai,_ in return. He looked up to see his mother in her apron, happily welcoming her son back home. He was hoping she was in bed, but little did his mother ever seem to sleep. Tsukune stepped up from the genkan and smiled nervously at his mother. He was happy to experience a welcome so warm after he had been gone for so long. Honestly he was never gone from home for so long and he worried. Even with Moka's mother and Kyouko-nee caring for her he constantly feared his father would raise from the dead to take revenge and take his mother from him.

Kasumi shuffled over to Tsukune and looked at him with a warm smile painted over her features. Tsukune regretted he did not look more like his mother. He had to carry his father's face anywhere he went...

"Ah..kaasan, are you well?" He was much bothered by the events in the Ranch. He felt like a true monster. He never had confidence in himself and every experience in his life had taught him to expect the worse and degrade himself so that the event did not reoccur, but this had been different. He killed a man and did not feel guilty. Was it his father's nature that boiled in his chest with the fulfillment of murder and outright rape of an enemy? The sadistic rape was horrifying to any other, but that man deserved it. He had mentally tortured his girls and had reached too far when he entered Ruby.

He did not know what to do. Who else could he trust to ask? His mother was the only one he could ask because she was – what he should have been. He should have been a kresnik, yet he had suffered …

"Kaasan?" Kasumi looked to her son with patience. It was clear he was worried about something, but he had refused to talk about it. She would let him have a moment to gather his thoughts. "Do you think it is wrong to protect those you love from others who want to hurt them?" Or was he like his father? His father, who had beat him in a jealous rage whenever he got near his one and only mother.

Kasumi stepped close to Tsukune and lowered her head so she could look him in the eye, as Tsukune lowered his head feeling a distinct loathing. Though he had felt Saizou deserve whatever he had received, he could not help but feel like a hypocrite for not only murdering him, but violating him as well. Kasumi would lure Tsukune to look back at her.

"Tsukune." The boy became alert to his mother's voice. "I know it is troubling being a teenager, but you are still learning. You will do things you will not appreciate, but you will learn." She reached up and pulled his head to her chest carefully. Tsukune had stiffened, but relaxed after a moment. "It is okay to protect others, but you have to mourn for those you hurt unintentionally." Tsukune sighed and nodded into his mother's chest.

He understood.

"Gomensasai kaasan. I did something terrible." He cried into her chest.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Back at the witch's Ranch there was panic. Several witch raced from the barn as a massive, skeletal-thin beast sauntered from the stables after killing three horses and draining them completely of blood. The fiend roared out, his body nude and clearly emaciated. His flesh was a rotten color: a sickly purple-maroon. It looked necromatic and stank of death. A long tail whipped behind it, red spines protruded from his arms and down his back.

A dark youki rippled off its body as a number witches of the Ranch surrounded him and aimed their spells, while others raced further into the property to get help. The beast held out its hand so its palm faced the witches.

"_**Shine!**_" the beast bellowed and fired strange, maroon-colored spikes that looked crystallized at the witches.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	55. Cradle of Despair, Rocking

**Chapter 55: Cradle of Despair, Rocking**

Mizore had been watching the group through the day. The fragile girl was troubled by the crowded schools during the day, but after school, where only a sparse few remained for clubs, she could wander the school and even meet with a few of the teachers who always worried about her. Nekonome-sensei and Ririko-sensei, to many of the other teacher's surprise. After Tsukune went home with the girls Mizore was at a loss. Tsukune was rarely alone and she dare not follow him beyond the park. The tree in its center had an eerie magic to it that made her skin crawl. Little did the young maiden realize was the owner of the tree was too one of the boy's women who had come under his care due to their flaws. She did not have a chance to talk to him. The silver-hair girl behaved like an tomcat pissing all over the edges of his territory when around Tsukune. He rarely talked, but openly made sexual advances toward Akashiya. Mizore needed the boy to come home with her so her mother could see and understand.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_She had returned to the tribe after the murder of Komiya Saizou, never witnessing the disaster that occurred after which left the village in ruins. _

_She sat seiza before her mother, full prostrate. Her forehead touched the ground, her orchid hair splayed against the tatami mats. She feared her mother's wrath, for word had arrived she failed to prevent the witches from allying with Komiya. _

_Tsurara sat across from her daughter upon her pale, blue cushion which matched the icicle-colored eyes that penetrated her baby-blue bangs. Tsurara's white kimono was embroidered with patterns of blue violets. The violets represented Tsurara's modesty, especially when it came to behind discreet and efficient at what her family did best. The hair of the elder geisha was pulled back into a neat bun and from it stuck a comb bought for her by her husband, who sat nearby as moral support for the emotionally driven women. It was, of course, tense. _

_Mizore's father sat at the low-table where tea had been set out by the younger girls of the house. The man had snow-white hair, such shades not uncommon in the Shirayuki Clan. It was his home so he wore an open yukata with bold blues and grey, of which drew patterns of wind along his arms and back. Along his chest were numerous tattoos along the defined shape of his chest. His face was soft and feminine, and his body toned, yet elegant. Against his lips sat a kiseru, a traditional Japanese smoking pipe. Form the kiseru rose a gentle smelling smoke, like cedar and lavender. _

_Tsurara inhaled strongly. "Lift your head, child." She exhaled. "I need ask only one thing, why?" She simply wanted to know the reason to the failure, not that she would blame her dear Mizore, but there had to be a reason the natural grace and charm granted to her by her blood had failed her. The training Mizore was granted all of her life, she had no weaknesses when it came to gently coercing men, of which she was assured the majority of that counsel was. _

_Mizore was miserable. "They were smitten by the boy sent by Mikogami." Her voice was soft, shaken by the authority her mother carried with such natural force. She was also angry with herself._

_She was angry she had been unable to secure a place above that boy, he who had no grace and fumbled around like a kappa on land. What made such a perverse man like that so intriguing? Not to her, but to others. She had a simple task: earn the coven's trust. They were often revered as a race of true neutrals, at least covens sanctioned in reservations by the government, and even than people were wary about them. Komiya was gathering supporters for his massive project, but he needed land prized by the witches as ancestral or holy land in the island of Nippon._

_Tsurara tried to understand her daughter, she did, but a boy of her class being able to hold so much influence and he was barely out of high school? He had no training and all the files she had searched on the boy came up on empty. The only thing that truly stood out was that he was an Ork. Both parents being Ork was a rare case, and many Ork children were abused in their homes, though authorities often ignored these immoral upraisings. They are a society and everyone and everything had their place. This is what the clan believed. Komiya was at the bottom of the ladder and many were displeased he was climbing up so quickly, on wits alone. She would have to find a way to clip that man's wings more permanently. _

_Another thought came to the Matron's mind. "Mizore-chan, did you at least manage to pick up the potion? The priestess had personally requested that from the Sendou Head." Mizore sat herself properly and reached beside her to where a small wrapped object sat. She carefully opened the wrappings and revealed a small vial, which she offered to her mother with a bow. Tsurara took the vial and nodded. "Then you are dismissed, Mizore-chan."_

_The Matron stood, with the vial in hand, and shuffled her way across the tatami mats. Mizore sighed. She had disappointed her mother, but she would make it up to her. She knew, even without her mother speaking as such, she had to act upon this information. This Aono boy, she had to get closer to him so she could get closer to Komiya and stop his plans. That is what it meant to be a Shirayuki: Grace, Pride and Absolute Control. She would control Tsukune's power so she could pride herself in the grace of her family's control over all affairs Youkai-Human, just as they have been doing for hundreds of years._

_Only they preserved the interrelationships which allowed youkai to be part of the modern world for a hundred years, little more than four to five generations of clans. Many intermarried, and others kept their blood pure. Of the greatest clans of Youkai were the Shuzen Clan, Kurono Clan and Komiya Tribe. Of the Human were the Minamoto Clan, Navajo Tribes and the United Isles Clan. Mixed clans were scattered, where the Shirayuki sat in the middle and controlled the inner workings of all the clans, but one by one they would begin the leave Shirayuki protection. Komiya had arrived offering a modern relief from 'old scripture and unreliable divinations from a priestess of _borrowed power'_. Technology was the new way! Capitalism which will lead to an ideal Communism! Many sick of being monitored by the Shirayuki Clan opted for such freedoms outside of the reach of the law._

_It showed how corrupt the world really was. A few blocks of cash and police looked the other way as civil rights and economic laws were openly violated by those associated with Komiya. Getting a man out of prison for mass murder would be of no great feat for him. _

_Stressful. _

_The maiden looked up to her father with a frown. The older man felt for his baby girl, he did. He chuckled, knowing how scary his wife could be, but he could not speak against against either of their strong wills. As was the way of a Matriarchal clan. He set his kiseru on its tray and reached out his arms. Mizore solemnly crawled into her father's embrace, seeking comfort. She sighed as her father pet the top of her head. Was this the right thing to do? She glanced up at her father who smiled encouragingly. It was, because they had to keep their power, or else be lost to history in the wave of change._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"I'm fine, really sensei." Mizore shyly offered as Ririko and Nekonome dotted over the fragile girl.

Nekonome looked to her with worry as Ririko stood behind her companion. The lamia folded her arms under her chest, unconsciously amplifying her chest, which was already hugged by her satin corset. The blouse barely contained the lamia's ample breasts and would catch the attention of the idle homeroom teacher. The blonde woman's squinted eyes would peered over her glasses. The movements Ririko's breasts made were so distracting! Nekonome shook her head!

"Now now Shirayuki-san..." The blonde teacher began, so tempted to reach out to the young girl, but knew that she was fearful of such contact. "I understand there are times you cannot talk, but there are others you can reach out to your sensei for help." She was sad. Was she not helpful enough? A burden to her students?

Mizore did not want Nekonome-sensei to worry, but this was not something a simple school teacher could even begin to understand. But perhaps because she was a school teacher, she would know. " Ah, well there is something." She would turn on that geisha charm. It was not something only limited to men, even if it was directed toward them, but what person did not find a young, submissive maiden in trouble, irresistible? "How much do you know about – Aono Tsukune?" Well a teacher saw their student everyday and knew their habits. Nekonome especially

Ririko seemed to openly flinch at the mention of the boy. She had gotten beat twice by that young man. Now she would admit that she, perhaps, had gotten a bit excitable, but that did not make her pleased about being beneath a student. The lamia pushed her glasses up against her face, pouting her plump lips. The lamia was a victim to her own, natural urges. Even now seeing little Shirayuki in need of help and her nature demanded she help her precious student.

Ririko would step forward, her hips sashaying like the sly serpent she was. Mizore shifted uncomfortably under the woman's dominating gaze. Nekonome knowingly shirked down and shied from the lamia teacher. She pulled her arms to her chest in worry, her friend and associate.

"R-ririko-sensei?" The blonde teacher nervously called.

"Shhh..." Ririko gently offered in return as she ghosted across Mizore's personal bubble, though resisting the strong urge to caress and comfort her dear little student, knowing it made her unwell. "Shirayuki-san, are you sure? That boy, he is very controlling." Now this came from the truth she has seen.

It was not a selfish circumstance of belief brought on by the losses she suffered at the boy's hands, no it was due to these loses she was aware on how dominating he could be. It surpassed her own. She had began to question her place as a master to her students and was essential to the confidence she carried, the unwavering belief she helped them and only _she_ **could** help them! She was placed on this earth to care for these sprouts of life, yet they grow anchors into this world. Without the leadership of adults they would run astray!

Ririko had seen it too many times before! She had seen so many kids in gangs or quit their school life because parents could not care for them, leaving the children to support themselves, burden the responsibilities of an adult far before their time, their spiritual and physical maturity! No it was a grave event she could not stand. Education was important to them, important to become productive members of society. It ached the lamia's heart that Tsukune refused her warm, titillating, tutelage. It made her sigh, deeply! How regrettable!

Mizore nodded at Ririko's worries. He was a horrible, dirty man! He was controlling and had no sense of decency. He was probably riddled with all kinds of germs with the way he leaned on every surfaces and touched everyone so intrusively! It made her mentally shudder, but physically she rubbed her arms, looking nervous more than the sickening feeling she really felt.

"I—please?" She begged. She had no where else to turn. She had to get into his group, get him to trust her. She would use his filthy nature and her training for what it was. That animal would be unable to resist the charm of a Shirayuki.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Though Mizore may be eating her words were she ever to witness the disastrous result of a succubus earning her attention from the heart of her desires. She had to fight to keep her wings pinned under the guise of her desire to be part of humanity, but the lust of her inner demon was untamable, ever so with greedy hands caressing her flesh with the amusement of a five-year-old with a magnifying glass and ant hill. It was cruel, but you could not help but be amused by their suffering.

She suffered under his teasing hands. She was perched on the male's lap, arching against his touches. Her back was pressed to his chest. His? There was no one else but Tsukune's. No one else would be allowed to touch her body in this way, she had already abused her body beyond her own forgiveness. For Tsukune to heal it so gently... She did not mind having such attention from him. Her bra had been discarded, hanging over the stall of the washroom they occupied.

The kudlak's head rested on her shoulder as he grinned against her ear. "Just a little longer, avoiding responsibilities is what I do best, you know?" And his words were no lie as his hands happily refused his responsibility as a student.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted from outside the girl's washroom. Inui had been playing guard for his friend, but was soon at the wrong end of Moka's kick. Yukari was currently tending to the _Onimodoki's_ injuries. The witch placed a bandage on his bump, cooing at the poor male.

"Moka-san maybe- desu..." Yukari winced at the glare and cold sting of youki sent her way. Well, she tried. Sorry Tsukune, Kurumu! Moka finally forced the locked door open and was about to force her way in.

"Yo, guys! What are you doing hanging around the bathroom like that? Suspicious..." A familiar voice called, at least to Yukari and Moka. The three students looked up and toward what could only be compared to as a short-haired Tsukune, but way cuter, and oh – boobs.

"Kyouko-san?" Moka struggled to remember her name from the one meeting they had and tried hard to be polite. The last time they met, she had run off with Gin for some reason or another. Playing games or was Gin her type of guy?

Kyouko plastered on a jokingly, serious face before she held up her hand in greeting. A laugh soon danced from her lips. "Sup! Came to pick up Tsukki!" With a new oddity on the plate, well it seemed that they had to pry the succubus from the kudlak, who had been desperately trying to evade a study session with Moka and Yukari. Kurumu did not mind either, because she too had a difficult time when it came to studying.

"Ah! Tsukune," The succubus tried to bit back her moans when his hand slipped down her skirt and played at the edge of her panties. "N-not there." She turned her head away from him when his flat teeth bit down, enough for her to feel the pressure of his touch, onto her ear.

That spot was so sensitive, she did not mind this though! He could nibble her ears, and molest her breasts, but his hand snaked too close to her core. She was afraid. Tsukune would not hurt her like that, but what would happen? Tsukune was not yet confident in his own sexual prowess so if it got too far, and he suddenly lost his nerve, she would die of a broken heart. She felt the hand that remained on her breast vanish, but before she could complain, the one sneaking ever closer to her core, arrived. She squeaked out, but the squeak was only due to Tsukune's free hand coming over her chin, turning her head so she faced him.

Her mauve eyes were caught by his copper ones. A smirk painted itself on Tsukune's face. All he did was ghost his finger along that tantalizing bit of flesh. The succubus was already at her edge from his most wanted molestations and delirious flesh to flesh contact. Praise skinship! And praise the skinship she did, at least the succubus' vocals did.

Finally prying the two apart and from their selfish hiding games, and Tsukune's obvious marking of Kurumu, they were able to settle the shenanigans. Ooh! It annoyed Moka! It was not as if Moka hated Kurumu, no she loved her friend like her sisters, well Kokoa at least. But she was naturally a jealous creature. She could smell Tsukune on Kurumu. His lips had been on her ears and neck, and the succubus clearly scent of that distinct pleasure that came with being touched by him! The succubus looked up to he vampire with nervousness. Uh, was she really that angry? Moka sighed and pet Kurumu's head. Kurumu smiled, glad for the acceptance. Being very … Moka, the succubus could have easily been chased off, denied of the love and affection she desired of Tsukune. It was just the nature of demons. Humans may ignore their basest instincts, but they are still there, always working. Youkai would not deny themselves the simple pleasure.

Kyouko stood talking to the group, explaining how Alina, oh of course her mother was involved, picked up Kasumi for _relaxation._ Kasumi insisted Kyouko picked up Tsukune, the poor woman afraid that Tsukune's _father_ would pick him up. The mention seems to have spooked Tsukune as well. Both had suffered a great deal and had not yet settled their souls with the belief of his death. No one came back from the grave.

"Hai, hai." He weakly agreed before turning to the others. He waved his hand at Inui. "Make sure the girls get home safely." More of a threat, than suggestion. Yep. The youkai male was quick to agree. He held out his hand and Yukari would happily take it. Kurumu would follow, the two passing by Tsukune to offer him a hug.

After Tsukune and Kyouko began heading out, and Tsukune would pause and hold out his hand behind him. Kyouko looked back and smiled warmly, finding their interaction cute. Moka rolled her eyes but went to take Tsukune's hand. She was not worried about Kokoa. She was in detention with Ruby, who had promised to walk her home with Gin afterwards. She was alright with this, she trusted the witch enough for a simple task, such as making sure Kokoa got home on time. The older witch was quite capable of wrangling her sibling as well.

The usual walk home was not so usual. With an extra member, who seemed fondly knowledgeable of Tsukune's inner workings, honestly scared Moka. Why was she so close to Tsukune? Family – her more logical half tried to explain, but her illogical youki wanted Tsukune to openly touch her so she could assert his ownership over her... ugh. The strange contradiction irked her so. Why was she acting like a horny teen-? She was. Maybe she just needed to calm herself a bit. She wanted to stay close to Tsukune, but his cousin was fond of standing between them. Moka had to fight her instincts. She did not think the older woman was standing there on purpose, and Tsukune did not seem bothered or even trying to seduce her. It was his cousin, why would he have a need to go toward family when he had her? This was something she was quite proud of.

She believed this even more strongly when they arrived at her house. They would part at the fence, the young man politely opening the gate, but quietly drawing Moka to where he felt her safest, where she belonged. Here he could always come in the mornings and know she would be there. Tsukune would place a warm, rather chaste kiss on her cheek. That was strange, but it did not stop her heart from disagreeing with a resounding da-thump. She enjoyed his gentle attentions, but was that because his cousin was around Moka watched as Tsukune stopped at the corner, as he usually did, but this time Kyouko was behind him. It made Moka wish she would once, disobey him, and follow him home. _I'll pick you up tomorrow. Be here. _He said that to her every day since he returned from the Juvenile detention. She did not want to disappoint, and her youki- her heart, wanted to wait for him and feel that exhilaration of seeing him come down the street.

Kyouko and Tsukune arrived at his residence. Kyouko would order take out while Tsukune unpacked his schoolbooks and readied the bath. While Kyouko cleaned up the kitchen to help her aunt, Tsukune would relax in the bath for a while. He did not mind his cousin about, but Tsukune was on edge. He wanted to see his mom and worried what she was doing with Alina. He did not really trust that vampire, something told him she was untrustworthy. Was it because he could not control her, because she belonged to another? The thought worried him. After soaking in the furo he went down to eat with Kyouko. Their conversation was light, but heavy with sarcasm from the introverted boy.

"Ah I need a bath Tsukki, clean up?" He rolled his eyes, but calmly agreed. She patted his head and skipped off. He sighed and took to cleaning up dinner, since Kyouko did take the time to set and serve what she had ordered. It was some Indian food, curry and the like. He did not mind curry.

After cleaning up the young man made his way up to his room. Dropping down on his bed he let out a sigh and rolled onto his back. Staring at the ceiling his mind would be plagued by the thoughts which haunted him while he soaked. This drive he had, it was getting stronger. Was he becoming like his dad? Would he end up hurting his mother? The girls? He did not want to end up a danger to them, because he had just found reason to live. Seeing as they were his reason to live, he would let himself die, were he to ever be the reason for their pain. Pain was another issue. He suffered from it constantly, but even more when he touched them, loved them. It hurt, but they said it was a good pain. It made them happy, but what of the pain he knew he would cause their virgin bodies? Ruby said it was extremely painful, even if he was going slowly. It kind of annoyed him, her explaining it to the girls, probably trying to make them understand how lucky they were to be protected by Tsukune, but his annoyance made the conversation shift quickly.

His room's shoji door was slid open. His arms, which were settled behind his head, pulled his head up as he looked toward the intruder. It was his cousin, in nothing but a towel, which was draped over her shoulders and covering her small chest, and her white panties. She seemed to look around his room, completely ignore him. The short-haired girl turned to his closet and slid it open.

"Hey Tsukki, where's your sleeping shirts?" She questioned as she nosed through his clothes. He rolled onto his side, feeling a twitch from the sight of the woman. Well _that_ still worked, but it stung though. "Nevermind~!" She called as she found one of his pajama shirts and pulled it over her head, discarding the towel in his dirty clothes bin. With a relaxed and happy sigh she drooped herself on his futon and pushed into his space without a care. "So unfair, Tsukki took a bath without me!" Kouyko complained as she wrapped her arms around Tsukune's neck. He grunted, staring off.

He remembers when they were little she was always over like this, bothering him. He did not mind of course. He knows without Kyouko he would have never survived his first days of school. Tsukune had a lot of accidents as a child, so when he came to school with injuries, no one paid mind. No one knew why he had so many accidents, they simply considered him accident-prone, but in truth he was suicidal. Even at a young age he realized that if he fell just right, or hurt himself enough that he would open his skin and bleed out, he would die. He wanted nothing more at that point in his life. He was barely through his first years Compulsory Education, almost ten and already fighting to end his life. Kyouko had to get called in sometimes from her grades, with the injuries he was often left with. It was stated when he started school that she would be contacted were he injured as his father was always at work, and his mother had a weak heart.

He would be brought home by his cousin and she would stay with him in his room until the night. His father, for some reason, would not come in his room while she was there. Perhaps it was because of his aunt and uncle? Kyouko was never hurt like him, in fact she was always free of blemishes, or any sort of anger. She was like him, yet not. He was her cousin, so he shared her blood. He was half Ork, because of Kasumi, but Kyouko was full Ork. For a long time he suppressed that idea, that thought. He had long since come to associate Orks with pain and suffering, but Kyouko was everything but. She was his savior, his comfort, the place he could shed his tears. At this age, he knew he could no longer ignore, as his body developed, his youkai still growing. She would know the answers to the questions he had. He knew of his kresnik half. His mother would give him books, which still decorated his shelf with the knowledge of their Shamanic history and Slavic past.

"Kyouko-nee?" He never called her without "nee", it was his only link that kept her heart so close to his. She hmm'd as she nuzzled her head into his chest, the pair linked together like an old married couple. Their legs were crossed together, arms wrapped around each other, and his head settled atop hers in a warm comfort. "Is it normal, to be like this? To want to – dominate others? Is that bad?" He was genuinely afraid, even though his voice showed no signs of fear or worry.

What pity did Kyouko feel for her cousin. He had Kouji as a father... There was nothing she could do, her father would have nothing to do with her uncle. He was cast from their clan for raping a woman, let along having a child with one outside their tribe. It was not uncommon for Ork to be rather rough in their courtship, but it was expected by the women. They did not want limp, useless men. Ork were originally a warring race, and with the peace of this new world, it was unnecessary to fight each other for their females, but that innate instinct to dominate the female counterpart was still there, and still wanted. Kouji took it too far. The only reason Kyouko was allowed to visit was because she loved her precious cousin, she was drawn to his side. Kyouko's father had realized Tsukune's potential when he was born, one Kouji squandered and broke. He let his daughter stay close to her cousin, and he had threatened Kouji. Were anything to happen to Kyouko, it would be his life. Sadly there had been nothing they could do to save the boy. Kouji was cast from the tribe, a black sheep for his dishonorable acts toward his mate. His son, was not a true Ork, and had been believed dead by many.

The laws between human and youkai beliefs were very difficult to bend and work around. It left Tsukune at the hands of a true monster.

"Really suspicious that you're asking... but sure it's normal." She responded, a bit of teasing behind that. She had tried teaching him early he had to be a good, honorable man and she was glad he always remained a good boy, but always being with him she could tell something was broken in him, but he still had Ork in him! "Girls like the boy being in charge." That seemed fishy.

"You are sure, that is not your selfish desire?" The boy mused, staring off. He would almost smirk, almost, when Kyouko began to rub herself against him.

"So meaaan!" She whined. She pouted at him and stilled her rocking. "Haven't you noticed it with your little friends? They are very enamored with Tsukune's stubborn nature." She allowed a brow to arch at his confused sounding hmm.

"Oh, dominating, or stubborn?" He quipped back. His cousin would snort and tilt her head slightly in his direction.

"One and the same." She stated seriously, to his utter confusion. "Tsukune, they are really strong youkai, you are aware that each one of them are a species of youkai that are typically matriarchal?" By his flat expression, that seemed to be the case. "All your girls like to be spoiled and do weird, kinky crap. You know," She noted. "It's awfully suspicious the amount of interest you've been showing girls lately..." Kyouko gasped in a mock fashion. "Tsukki! Are you maturing?"

He thought about her question. Maturing. What did it mean to mature? Well he knew what it meant to mature and he could honestly say: "No." Damn, she was hopeful.

"Tsukki," She wanted to seriously reassure her worrywart of a cousin. "You're just growing up. You're not like him, your dad." She would not call him uncle, he was not her family. "You're my precious cousin, my Tsukki, and I'll protect you okay?" She smiled at him. He grunted and leaned his head down to press into the crook of her neck.

He leaned back and mumbled a bit. "Kyouko-nee?" He leaned his head back, but found himself completely rolled over and his pajama pants pulled down, along with his underwear, until he felt the cold of his room in, what many would assure, an awkward situation. Not Tsukune, no he was just confused. She's seen him naked an infinite number of times. What was so interesting now?

"Tsukki!I knew something was suspicious!" The older woman, out of high school now and just entering University, straddled her cousin's legs, pulling his pants down until he was presented to her in the strangest manner. "You're hard!" Tsukune's head hit his pillow with exasperation.

"Is that what was so fascinating?" Kyouko nodded in affirmation before she began to curiously play with her new discovery!

"This has never happened before! You're becoming a delinquent! Just by looking at other women they'll get pregnant!" She narrowed her eyes and stared at Tsukune.

". . . That is just an expression." He narrowed his eyes at her. Right? He hoped. Youkai powers were weird sometimes. "Ow...Kyouko-nee, be careful I am not used to that." It still hurt to feel things. Feelings.

"Hmmm..." She thought a moment as she tested the boy. He did not physically respond much, but it was a start! "Don't forget Tsukki." She reassured him while she gently massaged his curious suspicion. "You're part Ork, and you have to accept that part of your blood, because it's part of me." He grunted and looked away. Damn the pain was escalating. "So, like, accept me, okay?" She was surprised at the rapid response. He really was sensitive! She had not meant for it to- "Sorry Tsukki, that hit your cheek." She got up to retrieve her towel.

Kyouko flopped down and wiped his cheek clean. The young man glared at her using him like he was the futon and moved to reach for his pants, it was cold, but she clung to him like a spider monkey to a tree.

"Mmm~ Tsukki, did it really hurt that bad? It was a little red." She looked at the towel before tossing it aside. She knew he bled sometimes when he was stressed, but there too?

"Yeah." He flatly responded and just let her do what she wanted. He did not care. Kyouko buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Tsukki should mark me too~" Tsukune rolled his eyes. "You do it so rarely, it barely sticks!" She complained.

"Oh?" He snaked his hand into his borrowed shirt and grouped at Kyouko's chest. It was not huge, but it was nice and comfy for his hands. "Why do I get the feeling you will make sure to be around more so I will have a handful with the others?"

"Cause that's the plan." She was incorrigible, but he loved his cousin and did not mind letting her get spoiled, because without her he would have given up. He was still tempted to on occasion. "I'll keep an eye on you. Your behavior..." She was having a bit of trouble breathing with his attention on her body. "So suspicious Tsukki." She groaned softly.

He smirked a bit, using his forearm to wipe the bloody tear from his eye. "You know me, Kyouko-nee." She knew him well. She always knew when to intervene.

Later that night Kasumi returned. The house was quiet and it made her very nervous. Was Tsukune okay? In her worry the mother kresnik shuffled upstairs, without thought of dressing in her house clothes, still robed in her kimono from her visit with Alina. The nervous woman gently lowered to her knees and slid open Tsukune's door. "T-tsukune?" Was he alive? Her heart nearly stopped, but there he was, in bed, with his cousin. A sight freed her heart from that wretched vice grip.

Tsukune's eyes fluttered open, a mess of sheets, cousin and futon. "K-kaa-san?" He glanced up and looked toward his door. His mother smiled and nodded her head.

"T-tadaima." She stammered as she settled her hands on her lap. Tsukune smiled warmly and gently grunted.

"Okaerinasai, kaa-san. Okaeri." That was all Kasumi needed and moved to closed the door, but paused, which worried Tsukune. Was he a bad boy for – with his cousin?

"Tell Kyouko-san thank you, for taking care of you while I was away. I'll go make d-dinner now. I was late. Sumimasen." Before he was able to stop his mother she slid closed the shoji and went to go cook. Well, there would be something for bento tomorrow, but he still felt a bit bad of his mother's frightening habits that lingered from abuse, but his were no better. He'll deal with tomorrow in the morning. He was too damn tired.

The boy rolled over and pulled Kyouko under the sheets with him, She barely moved, if only to snuggle into him. He could not help think back to those times. He could only see their younger selves, and how she would shield his body from any pain by staying curled in his futon all night.

His tiny hands reached over to play with her hair, as her dark eyes peeled open, her round face full of the innocence of youth. Her immature voice giggled and reached out her tiny arms to pull the small boy against her.

_Oyasuminasai, Tsuuki._

_Oyasumi, Kyouko-nee._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N:Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	56. The Stress of a Silver Spoon

**Chapter 56: The Stress of a Silver Spoon**

Tsukune headed downstairs with his mother as she cooked dinner. It felt a bit awkward sitting at the table as his mother cooked dinner at two in the morning, but he did not complain. This feeling was something he had missed for many years. He ruefully fantasized on what could have been, had he been a little stronger. If he was assertive, like Kyouko said, would he had been able to protect his mother from … that man, his father? The thoughts drifted passed his mind's eyes as he watched his mother flurry around the kitchen.

"Tsukune...?" Kasumi's soft voice broke the boy from his thoughts. He startled a bit as he looked up, copper eyes turning to his mother's warm, chocolate ones. She held a platter of food in her hand. "Is this n-no good?"

The woman looked to the boy with worry. Was this, unsatisfactory? On the platter sat Tsukune's bowl, but it was his bowl from when he was a child, so it was small. Many of the utensils and dishware were things he had not seen in years. She had gotten confused again. He did not complain though. She was trying and he appreciated the things his mother did.

"Ah, thanks kaa-san." He smiled warmly, though he felt at a loss. Kasumi smiled and gave a gentle nod. The mother set down the platter and carefully laid his dishes out in front of him.

After she served her son his dinner Kasumi sat down at the table. She was very nervous, but was so curious about her son. It was no different on Tsukune's side. The boy was intrigued with his mother. That face, he has never seen it so peaceful. It made him happy. Kyouko was sound asleep on his futon and he courteously washed up and came down to meet his mother for the evening. He was worried though. He did not trust Moka's mother. What did she do with her? She seemed to be in one piece... He shook his head at the thought.

"Kaa-san?" He called out to her, setting his bowl and chop sticks down. Kasumi was ready to jump out of her skin and go to him, but she calmed when he held up his hands, trying to calm her motions. "I just wanted to ask something..." He wondered if it was okay to ask? She was his mother, and it was alright.

The woman slowly reached out her hand. The pair flinched, almost simultaneously. He was first to relax, which caused his mother to follow. She continued with her motion and patted her boy's head. He smiled at the gentle touch.

"Kaa-san, what does it mean to be a kresnik?" He wanted to know. He was half Ork, was he all monster? Was he fated to the path of his father? Would he be like father and Saizou? He wanted to know, more than anything.

A loud ring broke the silence of the morning. Tsukune had come by, as usual, to pick up Moka. He seemed in an unusually pleasant mood. He had a bento in hand and not once did he scowl or look bored on the way to school. Tsukune always had a smile on his face, but Moka could see his true expressions. She could not call him her mate otherwise. Her heart raced as she walked at his side. She carried her bento in hand, sort of hoping she would be able to share it with him. Ah it was a dream, alas. He had a bento today but who wou- Kurumu? No she had gone home last night with Inui, but she _could _fly and that gave her an advantage. Would Kurumu be so sneaky as to try and garner Tsukune's affections so underhandedly? Well they could not use their youkai powers in the human world, they were learning to control their urges to use their powers at any given moment. Sometimes their abilities were inaccessible, so they would have to learn.

In the world many wards were in place to control the more violent members of the youkai society and keep work places safe from invasion from criminals. Specialized wards were used as security systems against Youkai.

The vampire settled into a even pace beside Tsukune, pushing the thoughts out of her head. She tried to concern herself with something else, like, Kokoa. Her normally loud sibling, was unsettlingly quiet. The silver-haired youkai turned her head to peer over her left shoulder. She walked at Tsukune's right, so when she turned her head that way, she caught his scent and nearly lost herself, and it was nearly because the short-sighted teen tripped over a small raise in the curb and bumped into Tsukune. She sighed out, arms hugging his right arm for support.

She could not have planned that better, were it not all an accident... She inhaled his scent deeply, but paused. There was a foreign scen- no she knew this scent. It was similar to Tsukune's, but more feminine, lighter and had a different _texture_. The vampire could smell _texture_, it was a hard to explain, but it was like when a human touched something with their hands, or kissed their lover with their lips and they could _sense _it with their mind's eye. It was like that for a vampire. Blood was a texture. They could feel the individuality in a person through their blood and, much older vampires, would taste memories and see through the blood as if they saw through that other's eyes.

She wanted to taste Tsukune like that. She shivered at the thought and glanced up to Tsukune. The young vampire wanted to question him on this, why Kyouko was in his scent. She frowned as she fought her thoughts. This was that scent, when you and another gently caressed. It was that light musk that told other youkai these individuals were courting. Moka did not _mind_ that Tsukune was unsatisf—no! He was not unsatisfied with her, he just wanted to be with everyone. Seeing that life he suffered, he deserved to have whatever he wanted, so isolated for so long. At least she had her mother and sisters, Tsukune only had K..Kyouko to turn to. She looked to him with a sad expression. He was so happy today. Was it thanks to Kyouko?

She would not lose to the older girl! She would be Tsukune's favorite mate. She, personally, did not want to share, but if she had to she would be the best of his girls. Another shiver traced down her spine at the thought. Youkai males forming harems was not uncommon. It was a show of power, but also to keep lines strong. Only strong males kept harems, and in turn the females of that harem would be cared for, protected and loved. A harem, is unlike what many believe, but simply: it was a group of women who took care of each other, blood relations, or kinships – they shared the common factor of being under the care of that strong man in power. They were not abused, raped or used solely for sexual pleasure. They were his emotional support, to whom he went to when he could not find the courage to be merciful.

It irritated Kokoa because she saw the very opposite of him. She could not understand what the others saw in him, let alone felt so strongly about his presence. He was a plague. The red head has spent the passing days after the ranch incident in deep meditation toward the complicated situation at hand. Tsukune clearly held some sort of overwhelming power, because it made no sense for Kokoa to be afraid of him otherwise. His true form, according to her onee-sama, looked more sickly than horrifying. It was strange hearing these words from Moka, who looked up to the boy so fondly, obsessively and so lustfully.

Kokoa was sickened by how lovingly her sister would recall his form, describing it in painful detail. According to the infatuated, silver-haired demoness, Tsukune's true youki resembled that of a Ghoul. Ghouls were akin to Zombies in form and physical consciousness, but a Ghoul typically retained the majority of his body mass and suffered more mental handicaps, which Tsukune seemed to lose most of his verbal and mental functions becoming wild. His body would become emaciated as if he was starved, skin blotched and colored as if his body had been sunburned. Tsukune was utterly fragile in that state, bones breaking at the lightest of contact, at least according to Moka, though how could she know in such great detail? Had she – fought Tsukune before? Did she lose? Was that why she so love struck? Because he had shown her her place in combat?

That was no way, no reason, to love someone. The thought only made her despise him more. He lacked beauty or elegance of any sort. He was not courageous, nor had he the pride to behave normally in polite society. He always walked with his head down, the epitome of uselessness. Even so he was admired by a number of women, not only his harem, but those around campus whispered about Tsukune. Whether the whispers were good or bad, he was whispered about, he was popular and on everyone's mind. He had attracted these women who could, easily, attract better specimens for mates. Even Junya Inui, the Onimodoki, seemed a better prospect. The white-haired male was taller, his grades were exemplary and he was far more athletic than Tsukune, so Kokoa had observed once or twice during the 2nd year's PE. She purposely stalked Tsukune so she could learn more of the mysterious man, find ways to defend against the critically unknown.

It made her start worrying about Toujyou-sensei. It seemed no matter where she was, the witch would find her and end her spying sessions in detention. Kokoa was beginning to believe that Toujyou-sensei was more intuitive than she gave her credit for, or she simply stalked Tsukune for the same, obsessive reasons that her sister, Kurumu and Yukari threw themselves all over him. It would not surprise her when she considered the level of obsession these girls displayed around him.

Kokoa's thoughts continued, and the trio would soon arrive on campus, leaving the vampire with the unfulfilled wish for more time to consider the growing number of unanswered questions in her new life. She had to unravel this mystery that was Tsukune. The young vampire sighed and held out her hand. Soft rustling came from one of her pony tails. This caused Tsukune to raise a brow, who had turned to face the girls, his side suddenly pounced by an exuberant little witch. A familiar, tiny, brown bat shuffled from her red hair and crawl along her arm in cute, wiggling motions. The little bat perched himself on Kokoa's extended finger, dangling himself upside down, like some sort of obedient, backwards parrot.

"Wait for me here Kou-chan." She softly cooed as she moved her finger toward her, drawing Koumori with. She nuzzled the little bat, who softly squeaked. Schoolmates always made sure to keep as far as they could from Tsukune and his girls, but seeing the young Shuzen girl act so fondly toward the animal made a few petty girls, and butt-hurt males, who met the wrong end of Kokoa's temper, start whispering.

The ball of fuzz fluffed up and squeaked as he turned his eyes, master lifting him toward the wall of the school's gates. He climbed on and crawled out of reach from others. There the bat would wait for his mistress, like a dog waiting for their master to return home. The winged rodent's movements were caught in the peripheral vision of the silver-haired teen. She had been looking at Tsukune, idly wishing she was Yukari's size to be able to touch Tsukune's leg like that, hum- She blinked and looked over to Kou-chan, who squeaked from his safe perch. She was about to scold Kokoa, not sure how many times she had told her sister not to bring Kou, and leave him at home. Most girls were afraid of those sorts of animals (though the sisters had an obsession with them) and she did not want Tsukune to be troubled. Humans found it weird. Even if they were all growing up in a mixed environment, youkai were still drastically different from humans.

Adults had a difficult time controlling things. Children were, naturally, the cruelest of all animals because they had no pretenses to be polite and forgo telling you the truth when they felt it was necessary. Bullying, harassment and other forms of degradation were the same as it was between humans or other youkai, but when bullying and harassment mixed between classes of these species, the results could be disastrous. Many adults worried that they would once again have to separate their world. Much advancement had come to their commitment to a better future.

So many advancements had come with these renewed Youkai and Human relations. Technology has advanced to the point where the fantasy of mechas is no longer fantasy, the government having finished a prototype, humanoid machine, fondly dubbed Tetsujin-Go. This robot stands at five feet tall, controlled by remote from the international space station, as well as many internationally connected Ground Control stations on earth, and serves many, complex scientific instruments for the study of the Martian surface, though Tetsujin-Go is solely, solar powered with specialized solar cells developed by a youkai scientist using theories of youki production as a basis for the energy cells. Its high demand need for energy is a drawback, but it is hopeful. These power cells now light larger cities under more efficient, environmentally sound means. The dark future had been given some light at the end of the tunnel. The adults of that generation hoped the children of this one can reach the end of the tunnel, and build on.

"Moka." Tsukune's words caused the silver-haired demon to shiver. She looked away, knowing full well he was probably going to defend her sister! Kokoa glared at her sister as Moka looked down on her. It was not Kokoa's fault her sister's pervert was standing up for her, not like she asked him to, nor did she want him to! Tsukune smiled at Kokoa and turned to make his way inside, holding Yukari's hand. Moka growled in her throat and whipped around to chase after Tsukune. The small battles between the sisters would continue that way for the rest of the day.

During Homeroom Moka had tried to garner Tsukune's attention, though nothing as intrusive as nudging at the back of his chair or brushing her foot against his leg, no, that had ended up with her being glared at. Was he in a bad mood? This time she would behave more discreetly and let her emotions carry toward him. She willed for him to look toward her, tend to her. Instinctively her body would release the lightest pheromones to seduce her mate, but she had a very stubborn and willful bond. She would huff and glare off, Tsukune his usual inattentive self in Homeroom. Little did she know he was quite aware of her games, but worried of more prudent matters, like those he spoke of with his mother earlier that morning.

That day they had to do Lab for science period. Tsukune hated lab because he had to take a partner, though now he had one of the girls to, it would seem each one of his girls present would want his attention. Moka, of course, earned right with her sheer ferocity, that and Kurumu had physically kidnapped Yukari to be her lab partner so she actually passed the study for once! Moka was flustered sitting beside Tsukune. His scent was muted by the chemicals, but she was right beside him, unlike their usual seating positions. She was higher off the ground on these stools, and her skirt was difficult to keep down. She was very flustered by it.

"Damn it Tsukune!"

It had not taken long for Moka to snap at him. Tsukune and chemistry were not a great mix together. It seemed he found it quite amusing to mix chemicals, for laughs. Even Yukari was sharking her head at the pair, Kurumu a better behaved lab partner, which the succubus was quite smug about. It was like this at every class period. Moka's attempts at seduction seemed to go unrewarded. Tsukune was obviously distracted by his own, apathetic advancements. He would ignore her, distract his thoughts with a mundane activity. Though the vampire was glad he was acting normally, it drove her youkai to fight for his attention, the teen feeling inadequate about the tactics implored to attract him, to drive him into becoming one with her body.

By the end of classes Moka was exhausted, and frustrated. The moment the vampire had gotten to club she collapsed at the working table. She pouted and watched as Tsukune wandered around the room. They were the first to arrive, and Gin had excused himself because he had to go develop some film they needed for the copies they would be doing for the paper today, though Moka could not help but be partially skeptical of senpai's intentions... The vampire let out a deep sigh as she leaned over to unpack her backpack. The vampire retrieved her workbook to do some homework and have at least some done before club started. She wondered where the others were, probably trying to beg Ruby-san to let Kokoa out of detention.

The silver-haired demoness occasionally looked up from her work as Tsukune roamed around the room, touching things, just being his usual, rather irritating self. She would begin to wonder just why she fell in love with such a child. But she was being rather childish herself. The only reason she was being so pushy today was her bout of jealousy after smelling Kyouko on Tsukune that morning. She wanted to be his first and smelling someone else, who was so much closer to him, made her madly jealous. She closed her workbook as Tsukune continued to roam, his mind working in a strange way she felt she had no hopes of understanding. But Moka wanted to understand him and his ways, what he was and who he wanted to become.

"Tsukune?" She called to him as calm as she could, her youkai still stirred from being around him in such a manner all the day. The young man looked up, brows furrowed slightly in wonder.

"Moka? You okay?" His warm smile, though a rejected emotion in his heart, he still showed her what he wanted to feel toward her, with earnest. Tsukune walked over and sat beside Moka, leaning against the table. His sudden, close proximity made her stiffen for a moment before she relaxed.

She shook her head, trying to find the words she needed to say. "Gomen." She felt like she was always apologizing to him, and each time she did it irritated her. It felt like a weakness, but she felt happy being weak in his presence because it would urge him to protect her, would it not? Her ruby eyes turned up toward the young man, the feelings of her heart drawn against her blood colored orbs. "I felt as If I have troubled you today, trying to seduce Tsukune and make him do ecchi things." She looked to her lap, his apathetic glance a hard thing to look at.

He sat with his head resting in his hand and elbow on the table as he faced her. His other arm supported his slouched position, the hand settled on his thigh. He listened intently to his mate. She had worries it seemed, but he was aware. He did not like that she was throwing herself all over him like she was some toy. She needed to carry herself in a more respectable manner. This was not the youkai world, and that was not how things worked. It did not help it made him awfully uncomfortable, that sort of attention. He was still trying to come to terms with these feelings himself.

It was actually a fact that the girls were trying to break Kokoa out of detention, but it seems that young teen had not gotten detention that day. Yukari and Kurumu stood at Ruby's office, quite stumped by this. The girls were downright disbelieving of the situation!

"No way desu, Kokoa-chan hasn't gotten into trouble once today desu ka?" The tiny witch worried about that. Was Kokoa perhaps sick that she was not up to her usual antics expected of youth? Ruby smiled warmly and pat Yukari on her head.

"What have I told you about cosplaying on campus Yukari-chan?" The psychologist gently scolded. "You don't want to be bullied again do you?" She understood the girl had her nature and pride as a witch, but humans did not like others running around dressed differently, even if it was a hobby like cosplaying, few understood the joys of wearing the costume of another's occupation and holding fast to your imagination. May saw it as childish, but did they call the reenactments of the American Civil War childish? Though the compare of reenacting history and anime are quite different, is anime not just another form of art, worth expressing?

Kurumu nosily peered into Ruby's office as the sensei spoke with Yukari. She had a patient? Kurumu remembers having come to this room on several occasions because of her incident... She did not recognize this person. She looked her age, pale skin. If not for her short, snow-blue hair she could have been a perfect _Yamato Nedeshiko_. She did not wear a school uniform though, but a kimono. Narrowing her eyes a bit more, she did seem to have some familiar features. "Kurumu-chan." Ruby called for the third time, startling the night demon from her snoopy behaviors.

"Ah! Gomen!" The succubus apologized. She had not meant to stare so long. Adomished, the young woman stood back and folded her arms behind her, Yukari shuffling to her side as they giggled mischievously.

"While you girls are here, would you mind doing me a favor?" The older woman asked in her usual, kind tone.

Kurumu looked up. "Sure Toujyou-sensei." Kurumu could not help but blush. It was hard calling her that on campus after they had shared something so intimate with Tsukune, but the succubus had promised to do her best and not think such ecchi things in school, it aggravated her powers. Ruby had warned her she was holding back a lot of her natural urges and with Tsukune the way he was, it was difficult to garner any sort of openly perverted reactions from him that would satisfy a succubus' hunger. Kurumu would need to control herself until they could get her what she needed to serve her needs, at least until Tsukune could feed her needs.

Ruby led them into her office, closing the door behind her. "Girls, this is Shirayuki Mizore-san."

Gin made his way back to the clubroom. He strode down the hall, his radio earpiece in place so he could hear the latest news. His camera hung around around his neck by its strap. The wolf nosed through his developed photos excitedly. Oh they were the photos he needed for the club's print today: the fashion page. Slimming fits for ladies~! Oh it made him drool. His ear twitched a bit as the news came upon him. A static-filled alert on the trial of the former Head Officer of the Youkai Gakuen's Police Committee was freed of his charges under the claims of duress and post traumatic stress from improper care from the Human-based social services after the poor yoko watched his mother raped and murdered by a gang of goblins.

Threats to sue the SWBY (Society for the Well Being of Youkai) were flung around court for mishandling not only his case, but many others like it. Reparations for the yoko's time in prison, in stead of a proper care facility were demanded by his lawyer: Travis Nojo, a respected hybrid known for his work in the affairs involving the mistreatment of Youkai.

It is expected that the former officer receive the proper mental rehabilitation, which will be paid for by the Shirayuki Household. The Household has worked for many years for the rights of Youkai in the free, human world. The group openly blames Fairy Tale for not screening their employees and getting them the treatment they needed and deserved. Hearing all this ticked he wolf off. Where did the Shirayuki household get off complaining about such things? Goblins were under their jurisdiction as he recalled.

The wolf blinked and looked up, noticing someone else stalking down the hall, an air of irritability hung over them. For a moment he mistook them for Moka, but on closer inspection that carrot top was certainly no Moka, but damn near close! "Hey Kokoa-chan." The vampire glared up at him for calling her so familiarly. He waved his hand as he settled to a slow pace at her side. "What is it yer doin' wanderin' 'round. Surprised yer not in detention, ya'know?" The wolf chuckled through that Kansai accent of his.

Kokoa rolled her eyes. "I don't always get in trouble you kn-" She flinched at the terrible speech habit the wolf wrought. "I don't always get in trouble. Toujyou just has it out for me!" It was more or less Kokoa trying to avoid that witch at all costs. She remembered much of that night. She had to do something to get it out of her head, and the best thing she could come up with was to confront the source of her hatred and pain.

Tsukune looked to Moka as she explained. "It's okay Moka-chan." Tsukune smirked. "I guess I was just being a bully because I felt jealous too." She looked at him with a confused expression. He shrugged a bit. "She was showing off, I felt like everyone was watching." He leaned in closer. He was not really jealous, but she needed to know that she was flaunting herself improperly. "_If she promises to not do it anymore..._" He whispered.

He was so close. Her body could not help but react to that scent. She had been so busy fighting to get his attention that she had burned the majority of her energies on it. "Tsukune..." She exhaled, trying to drive away as much of his scent as she could, but to no avail.

"Moka?" Tsukune slowly sat up, slowly backing away. He felt it, that spike in her youki. It made his own twitch and sit up, begging like a starving dog. His cousin had told him to take charge, but he felt like he was bullying his girls...

"Tsukune!" Moka threw herself into the boy's arms and immediately buried her face into the crook of his neck. She allowed her nose to bury into that flesh and rub against the intoxicating scent. She parted her lips and allowed her fangs to graze her mate's neck. He was going to give her a good reason not to act in such a manner, but he supposed this was reward enough for her. Or was it?

He could not help but tease her further, using his freedom to his advantage. When she lunged at the young hybrid, the pair clattered to the ground. The hybrid's hands came up and clutched the vampire's rear as she fed from him, keeping him pinned to the ground as if he were her prey. He did not mind playing the part occasionally. Stroking her ego kept Moka healthy and happy.

"Whoa!" Gin called out when he walked into the room to find a rowdy couple on the ground. "The hell I miss?" He wondered as he lifted his camera and carefully focused it on Moka's exposed panties, Tsukune still molesting her rounded cheeks in a perverse manner. Moka growled and, as much as she was driven to _kill_ her senpai at this moment, she refused to release herself from the glorious taste of victory as her fangs had finally sunk into her mate's neck after an entire day of begging, at least her mind was now convinced this was what she wanted. Gin sucked his teeth and took a photograph.

"Guys can you chill?" The upperclassman motioned his hand and looked down to Kokoa. "Got a visitor, act more presentable."

Moka sneered at Gin. Who was he to-? "Sorry senpai." Tsukune, apologized? This flabbergasted Moka. The vampire would reluctantly release Tsukune's neck. She stretched perversely to show off to Gin, what he cannot have. Gin scoffed and went over to his desk. Gin propped up his legs and worked on his camera. Tsukune chuckled nervously, having not expected Kokoa to come visit them. Though she was part of the Newspaper Club she avoided them like a plague!

"We need to talk, Tsukune." Kokoa stated with disrespect. Sure, Tsukune accepted Kokoa, and was probably okay when she called his first name, but her sister did it with such ill behaviors! Not understanding her place.

"Ah, sure Kokoa-chan." Though Tsukune returned it. He rubbed to back of his head and chuckled nervously. "Be right back Moka." He motioned his hand to her, trying to comfort any concerns she may have.

Moka would slump back into her seat, rather depressed by his departure. "By the way Moka-san..." Gin muttered from his seat as he looked over the digital screen of his camera at the picture he had taken of the pair in that moment of vulnerability. He noticed something in the picture. He arched a brow as he concentrated on it. "Wow Moka, you have such lovely panties."

"Damn it Gin-senpai!" Moka shouted as she lunged at the werewolf. Tsukune closed the door behind him, the sound of crashing and scrambling heard as senpai, was now, likely guarding his precious camera from an annoyed Moka.

Tsukune looked up, but Kokoa was already walking away. The young man rushed to follow, trailing behind her. She seemed scary. Why was this sort of thing necessary? It was unnerving for him. He wanted to do what his cousin told him, and make his mother proud of him, but most of all he wanted to take care of the girls. Kokoa was proving to be difficult. Why had he looked to her? Because she looked to him.

She jealously lashed out when Moka was with him. She seemed attached to her sister, but at the same time so far away. She lived a good life. Moka's mother was well off and they had a manor that was much bigger than any other on the block. Moka had told him before that her father was a businessman, they were _rich._ She had expected him to start caring? No, that was not what drew him to her in the first place, the prospect of money. She showed him pity, she needed to be protected from the things she could not protect herself from. He had no explanation. It was like his mother trying to explain to him why she had not left father sooner. _I love him. _In that aspect he was as his mother and simply loved Moka. He loved Kurumu, he loved Yukari. He loved Kyouko and why could he not love Kokoa? She was crying out for help and did not know how to carry passed the wall that blocked her progress. Eventually Kokoa would lead him to the outer area of campus, back into the hideaway area where they usually burned rubbish. He had not noticed where she led him. Kokoa kept her back to him as she wandered toward some tins that had the combustable rubbish and non-combustable. Tsukune glanced off and yawned. He has never been back here before. This is where Kurumu... his poor girl. He should maybe give her attention and reward her for doing so well not seducing him all day, though Moka was a different story altogether!

Kokoa was going to be rid of it once and for all. Her eyes came upon a long split of wood in one of the tins, probably the leg from an old chair or table from a classroom they were cleaning out. She knew, because she _broke_ that table, well the student that _flew_ into the table on a bet, broke it. This would be her way out. If she put that damn hybrid out of commission herself she would no longer suffer these feelings! This squeeze in her chest when he spoke her name, the rage she felt watching him press himself and his scent against her sister. Oh, a good strike to his leg would knock him to her height and than his head. She smirked darkly as she was already plotting the means in which she would hide the body. Burn him in the incinerator.

Her hand reached out for the discarded weapon, but felt a violent chill crawl down her spine as Tsukune's hand slipped over the back of her outreaching one. His body pressed against her own, blanketing her with his height. N-no! She was so close! The vampire tried to slam her left elbow back into his stomach, but Tsukune's open palm caught it with ease. Her right hand tightened over the weapon, only for his hand to tighten over her wrist. Damn him! Tsukune lowered his head so his lips met along the shell of Kokoa's ear.

"Kokoa, what is it you are trying to do?" He wondered. "Are you mad at me? Do you hate me?" He sounded hurt, but she was assured he was mocking her! She opened her mouth to shout to the heavens: all of the hatred she held for him! Tsukune opened his mouth and took Kokoa's ear between his lips.

Instead of the shrill assertions of her hatred an adorable squeak jumped from the red head. Before she could fight him off his left hand slipped off her elbow and snaked beneath her school skirt. No! Kokoa tried to protest, but her body did not agree, her youkai fervently denied her attempts to move away from the invasive hand that had made her sister sit beneath, in place, to this male.

"Why...?" She bit out. Tsukune pulled her wrist, forcing her hand off the weapon.

"Why not?" Tsukune rebutted as he pulled Kokoa back and wrestled the fighting vampire to the ground. She could have screamed, or told him no, but she did not. She wanted this? Kokoa felt her back hit the ground as her reality began to vanish. All her life she lived as _little Kokoa, the youngest Shuzen, Moka's sister, the baby._ She wanted to be her own person. It absolutely enraged her that Tsukune had no respect for her like they did. But she also _loved it._ He treated her differently. He did not simply brush her off, he outright irritated her because he could get away with it!

The vampire gasped out, the words _stop_ and _no_ after thoughts as his body lay over hers, but the feeling his his _fangs_ on her neck. He had fangs? Like hers? "Oh kami." Kokoa swallowed. He sucked on the skin against her neck.

"Would Kokoa-chan like to taste mine?" The question made the vampire's emerald eyes shoot open, as she has squeezed them closed from the feelings. She shivered, emerald eyes turning toward the hybrid. Taste him? She had never considered it, but after he had pushed her over the edge she was lost in her instinct. She growled out and extended her arms, but would find them trapped in Tsukune's hug, his weight keeping her pinned.

She was trapped? She was stronger than this! Moka had grace, skill and her overwhelming youki, but Kokoa was aware she had more physical prowess than her sister could ever develop with her delicate form. Much of her fighting ability came from the manipulation of her youki. She opened her mouth to protest. Like hell she wanted a taste!

"You basta—umph!" Her mouth and complaints were swallowed by Tsukune, who had pushed forward and kissed her. Kokoa fought to release her arms from his grip, twisting and squirming. When her right arm was free she would quickly begin on freeing her left. Her right went in and grabbed his collar as her left hand, now free, balled up into a fist. Kokoa had been fighting all this time, but at the same time she had gradually pushed herself into his kiss. Both of the vampire's hands came to grip the hybrid's shirt, preventing him from pulling away.

She wanted to run away from these feelings. All of her life Kokoa had been taught to look down on others, control them, be better than them, for the important fact is that vampires were hated. Youkai and human alike looked to them with contempt because of their vanity and lust for blood in both a physical and war-like manner. Vampires liked to be in power, they craved it, lusted for it. Tsukune... was he so powerful that he satiated her lust for it?

Back at the clubroom Yukari and Kurumu would return. "Yahoo~!" The succubus chimed in with glee, though the room seemed to be filled with death. Kurumu looked to Gin, who sat at his desk. The accusing gazes of the blue-haired teen were met with innocent shrugs. Moka sat her the working tables with a solemn expression on her, more so than usual. Kurumu motioned her hand to Yukari, who nodded in understanding.

"Moka~?" Kurumu cooed as she made her way toward her sister-in-arms. Kurumu reached out and sat her hand on Moka's head. The vampire had been in her own little world, so was quick to startle. When the vampire's ruby eyes met the mauve orbs of her best friend, Moka pouted.

"Tsukune wouldn't let me do ecchi things to him." The words, however prudent they were, were her true feelings. She wanted to hold him against her skin, her hormones driving her so strongly that she easily mistook it for her youkai. "H-how do you do it Kurumu? Your charm is so strong." Kurumu sat down beside Moka and smiled.

"Oh, actually," Kurumu piped up. "I'm sorry Moka I can't show you ecchi things right now, we actually have a visitor to the club, a new member senpai." She made sure to call out and grab Gin's attention. Moka sneered, openly showing her distaste. This club was not for anyone to join! Moka selfishly wanted the club to spend time with Tsukune, Kurumu and Yukari, and Gin on occasion. Tsukune seemed tolerant of senpai, as he seemed to be more aggressive toward males. As he should! He should act jealously for them.

The clubroom door opened, Inui popped his had into the room. "Um, sorry to interrupt your conversation." He stepped into the room, Yukari holding onto the loose tail of Inui's uniform shirt.

"Don't be shy desu, come on in!" Yukari held out her hand to the other individual. "Everyone, you remember Shirayuki Mizore-san, desu ka?"

Mizore stepped into the room in her kimono, hands crossed humbly in front of her. The pale-skinned mistress-in-training bowed her head politely in silent greeting. Feeling the air grow even worse with the woman's introduction, Inui made his way to sit down at the work tables. Yukari hopped up beside him and waved to Mizore.

"Now, now no need to be shy desu! Sit down! Welcome to the newspaper club!" The young witch squealed.

Gin was immediately upon his prey. He slicked back his hair as he stood before the kimono clad girl. "My, such stunning beauty that has entered our humble club." Gin held out a rose for Mizore. As snow white as her skin. "I'm Morioka Ginei, second year and leader of the club."

Mizore smiled in practiced blush. She pulled her left sleeve to her mouth in a shy manner and received the rose with her right. "Thank you..." She spoke softly. "Senpai, everyone." Though she spoke with shy eyes, which were turned away from the others, they were threatening gazes set upon the vampire who only offered one of her own, in kind.

Mizore sought to challenge Moka's place, and the vampire felt it, her youkai snarling viciously, demanding the bitch be shown her place.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	57. Regretting Duty, Reaping Rewards

**Chapter 57: Regretting Duty, Reaping Rewards**

Tsukune returned to the room, only to find Moka and Mizore having a staring contest, lightning sparking between the two. Tsukune arched a brow, face painted in mock concern as he chuckled nervously, trying to dispel the heavy killing intent.

"H-hey guys." He chuckled nervously. "I'm back." He reached up to rub the back of head, his left hand nestled into his pocket. Behind him a blushing Kokoa inched into the room, Koumori clutched in her arms.

She was utterly embarrassed. She went mouth-to-mouth with Tsukune. His tongue was in her mouth, his hands against her body. He was pressed into her lewdly and she – liked it. She was horrified by how far her own values had dropped. Her instinct screamed to relent to the stronger youki, her vampiric nature told her, but her stubbornness protested it. She kept her head down, her red bangs draped over her eyes, trying to hide her gaze from the others as she rushed to her seat. She was sure they would tease her.

_'Iya, Kokoa-chan finally came over to the darkside.' _She was sure Kurumu would tease her for such lewd things. She did not want to be teased, made fun of for doing something she was so adamant on avoiding, yet Tsukune had managed to convince her. He convinced her to kiss him, pull him closer. The way he touched her made her entire body heat up. It was sickening! But she would not help but feel afraid. She was afraid of what her father would say, but he seemed fine with Tsukune, as rude as the boy was! Did her father find that sort of behavior endearing? No, who she feared most: was her mother. Unlike Moka's mother, her mother was a no-nonsense sort of person. She hated other species of youkai, humans! Her mother believed they were all beneath her, where as her father seemed not to care either way. Business was important to father and he always said that business without other people was meaningless. One would never make money being obstinate about who they do business with.

Yes, if her mother found out she would definitely suffer. But at the same time she felt...warm. Everywhere Tsukune had touched still burned with a fire that she could not explain. Is this how her onee-sama felt after touching him? Was this why she seemed addicted to him? This feeling? It was not a feeling Kokoa could understand.

Moka felt something rather off. She looked over to Kokoa, her behavior rather held back, more so than usual. That scent, that ecchi scent. Tsukune?! She glared in Tsukune's direction. She had been seducing him all day and Kokoa gets his attention! Jealously filled the older vampire, her staring contest with Mizore forgotten. The snow-skinned maiden would also turn when her challenge was suddenly ignored. The kimono-garbed hime smiled warmly at Tsukune and bowed her head.

"Aono Tsukune-san." She greeted humbly. "I had no idea, when you said club, it was one as sophisticated as this so I had decided to come join when I was granted the courage to ask." Mizore's words confused Tsukune, his head canting slightly as her let off a nervous sounding laugh. "Reporting the truth is something this world desperately needs, for it is still a place where deception and darkness settle most warmly within." She explained. "There are many corrupt individuals within this line of work. Even though we are still in high school... I have read all of the clubs articles Tsukune-san." She coyly spoke his first name, with honorifics, as her sleeve came to settle over her pink lips. "They are full of such honesty..." She seemed touched.

But even if his words were honest, his emotions would never be, at least this he felt. A Shirayuki knew the power of the media well. What better to control the opinions of the public than with open media? No restrictions to what truth was because: truth was in the eye of the beholder. A few honest words could easily leave a bird astray from its nest, left to plummet from the safety of the tree. Oh but Mizore would catch the baby bird and tend to it: raise it after it had been shunned. Just like her mother. Those ruined by the media, their lives taken by the shocking truths: Shirayuki would buy their companies and give these people: youkai, human or ayakashi, a second chance in righting their wrongs. It was what made the Shirayuki companies so strong. They did not bow to the enemy, even when faced with insurmountable amounts of money! A bond with a Shirayuki was permanent, because of the promises made. Being taken under the wing of a Shirayuki meant promises of destruction were they ever to return to such lives, a promise of utter suffering. So long as they stayed under the wings of the house: they would never come to suffer ruin as they had once.

It was control, a control honored by truth. So long as there were no lies, controlling others was freely given to those stronger, powerful enough to carry the burden they cannot.

Tsukune bowed his head, nervously scratching at his head. Mizore wondered what attracted these women to him. Was he rich and they were merely sluts vying for his genes? The best way to assure they had something afforded to them was if they had a child with Tsukune. Sicekning. She honestly had no idea. Tsukune had mediocre grades, showed no form of athleticism. He was not handsome, at least when compared to Ginei-senpai or Junya here. Was he one of those silent geniuses? There was little to no information on Tsukune and his family. All that was associated in public record was the tribe he was currently registered too under the YRL (Youkai Registration Laws), which associated youkai much like the Japanese registries of clans. A youkai had to be within a clan or be considered a liability and were more prone to harsh taxation and were known for being _ronin. _

Tsukune was registered to the Aono Clan, registered as Aono Kyouko's cousin, but the Aono Registry is sealed in red tape due to the work of some of its family members in the Military and Government. Merely positions named such as Generals and other miscellaneous bureaucratic house seats. There was even less on Tsukune himself. He had been hospitalized and had been officially declared dead at midnight, but out of some miracle he pulled through, but many believe it left him retarded and physically handicapped. With his brain deprived of oxygen at such an age it would destroy his mind and youki's growth. He struggled through school and only narrowly made it into the Academy. He is accident prone and has problems with authority. He was currently undergoing anger management and tutoring under the Academy's psychologist: Toujyou Ruby.

He needed to be in an institution for the mentally disturbed, not an academy full of perfectly functioning students, that was her belief, but he had relationships with heirs from the heads of several, important youkai clans. That only debunked their need for money. Was he simply an easy target for them to relieve their perverse, youkai sex-drive and could be kept under control where others would seek monetary compensation? It was a mystery! But that was why she currently aimed to stalk him, take him from the girls.

Even if he was just a useless boy, the simple fact was he was part of the Aono Clan, which were infamous for baring, male and female, military geniuses. Maybe his intelligence did not show because he was a killing machine? It was highly possible. Either way her mother wanted the Aono Clan working for the Shirayuki clan. The Aono clan was infamous for straying from either side of the battle for economic dominance that tugged between the Shirayuki Clan and the Fairy Tale Corporation. Military might was something both groups lacked. Thugs and Grunts that did their dirty work was not enough. They needed muscle for the coming battles of superiority and gaining a foothold in the power struggles to come.

"Ah," Tsukune cleared his throat nervously. "It's no problem Shrayuki-san, welcome to the club." Tsukune offered. Gin smiled and patted Tsukune's back roughly.

"Ya, welcome, make yourself at home!" The loud werewolf laughed. In the background Inui bowed his head, a wild Yukari on his shoulders, riding him. He seemed unbothered by this, but Moka was another story.

While Gin and Tsukune welcomed Shirayuki warmly, a hiss snapped from Moka's lips, directed at Inui. Now to Moka, Yukari was one of her precious little sisters! Seeing, what she proclaimed to be, scum, as Inui, carrying her in such a manner of course she would become quite defensive. One did not simply accept their defeat to a higher being, instinct or not! One always fought to become stronger and surpass their master. Even she still fought to dominate Tsukune, who would continuously show her, her place. But Inui was an O_nimodoki_. They needed other youkai to survive. They were not strong and had to hide among stronger species. In turn they would provide numbers to that species faction, and that species would harbor them. It was a symbiotic relationship Onimodoki had with other youkai. He was unable to fool Tsukune so, he took to Tsukune's protection.

"What do you think you're doing? Who gave you permission to touch Yukari so familiarly?!" Overprotective because she believed Yukari to be a pervert, and it was troublesome if others would ever try and use her... she had fought those Lizardmen so viciously.

"Moka-san, desu.." Yukari tried to placate the vampire. She felt Inui to be a safe person. He listened to her sincerely and seemed to be Tsukune's friend. "He's our friend too now desu!" She tried to defend poor Inui.

Tsukune turned to the chaos that had rumbled from Moka's instigation. She was on edge from not getting her wants fulfilled by Tsukune so she was antsy. She wanted to do ecchi things with him and everything kept stopping her today, Tsukune included. Tsukune threw up his hands.

"Whoa, Moka, that's not you talk to friends, you know?" He laughed nervously when she gave him an incredulous glare. "Inui-kun is our friend... right Inui-kun?" Tsukune glanced up to him with that same expression, but Inui knew the truth behind that mask. His ass was throughly beaten for trying to take Moka from him and challenge him for his position. That turned out worse than he thought. Inui laughed nervously as he held onto Yukari's ankles to keep the squirming qitch from falling back off his shoulders.

"O-of course. We're all friends here!" Inui agreed, not sure if friend was the right word, more like subordinate... Yukari giggled and pet Inui's head from her position.

"See Moka-san, desu ka? Nothing to worry about!" She squealed out.

Kurumu seemed to float her way behind Inui to look at Mizore as Gin explained to her the club's itinerary and common chores, duties and what they valued. Kurumu had never seen Mizore. Moka said she had met her once. She was a frail and sickly sort of person, and by how her skin was she looked it! But she also looked like a princess with her smooth, blemish free skin and her hair had this beautiful sheen to it.

"A'ight guys." Gin called as Mizore signed her name into the club's registry, Gin holding the clipboard for her as she signed. "That is all for today, Shirayuki-chan, I'll have something prepared for you at our next club meeting, also be sure to wear something warm as we'll be doing an activity outside and it is getting colder." With winter coming it was no surprise.

Mizore handed Gin the pen back and proceeded to retrieve a handkerchief from her sleeve to wipe her hands of the pen's germs. Tsukune and the girls packed their things (Inui packed Yukari's things since she would not relent her high post. Tsukune made his way out, bag slung over his shoulder. He glanced back at Moka who made move to follow, but stopped. Tsukune was looking at her, telling her to wait. She stared at him, annoyance clearly permeating her features.

"Ah, Kurumu-chan, think you can come help me with something." Oh he was teasing Moka a bit, she would be fine. He would give her a reward soon enough. Moka frowned softly. "Don't worry Moka I'll be right back, can ya keep them company til I return Inui?" He suggested since Inui rode the bus back with Yukari and Kurumu.

Moka sighed, relenting to the situation. She slumped down in her seat. Kokoa looked up to Moka, still a bit afraid. Was she turning into a degenerate whore? Sure she called Moka that a few times... but she did not understand this was the level of charisma she was indulged in. Moka flopped herself on her desk and whined. Clearly she was throwing a light tantrum. Mizore thought it best to stalk the boy and see what he was up to. Mizore bowed to the group.

"If you'll excuse me... my father will be picking me up and it would disgrace him if I was tardy." She bowed another farewell and turned to leave. The others bade her farewell, except Moka who refused to give her challenger the time of day, that and she was hungry for Tsukune! Her stomach even growled at her thoughts.

Kokoa sneered softly at her sister, knowing just what she was thinking, after all Moka was making lewd expressions and shifting her body suggestively. "Gross onee-sama... in public." But that thought made Kokoa blush after what Tsukune had done to her. Kokoa glanced up only to receive her sister's glare. Moka knew- oh kami. Kokoa turned away to hide her blushing face. This was ecchi! Way too ecchi!

Tsukune and Kurumu talked as they walked shoulder to shoulder down the empty class halls, the Newspaper club, and another club on the third floor, usually stayed the latest because of their activities. Tsukune asked her questions about succubus. He was honestly curious and wanted to learn about his girls the best he could.

"Ah well, I need Tsukune's sexual pleasure to keep me alive." She was led to the vending machines where Tsukune stopped to get a cool drink. Kurumu leaned up against the wall, her arms folded behind her for support, not at all embarrassed after her confession, after all it was the truth. Any sexual appetite would feed her own, but she preferred Tsukune's because it had the sweetest scent. "I can use witchcraft and illusion magic and, as – you guys experienced charming." She laughed nervously.

Tsukune chuckled nervously and rubbed at his face a moment before popping open the can he retrieved from the machine. "Yeah..." He drank down his juice and sighed when the can emptied. As he went over to the waste bin to recycle the can he wondered, off-handedly, how many ways can Kurumu used her charm? He had seen what her illusions could do with enough stress and clearly her charm was the same. Her abilities, were they controlled by her emotions?

Kurumu blushed as Tsukune had been staring at her as he thought. He walked toward her, inspecting her eyes. He almost got charmed by these beauties, but because of his race he was less than granted. Kresnik and kudlak alike was not prone to charm because their prey could use it, and theirs had to be stronger to tame a vampire. He reached up to hold Kurumu's face still as she tried to look away. He sighed.

"You guys are so hard to understand." So many things were going through his head. "But you need ecchi things, you know that is weird to me, compared to you guys my way of getting food is pretty damn normal." He laughed, releasing her face.

Kurumu blushed at his words. She could not help the link to such a primitive life force. Primitive but it was the purest and highest source of energy. Kurumu gasped out when Tsukune's hands wrapped themselves around the fleshy globes belonging to the succubus.

"T-tsukune what are you...?" Kurumu tried to ask, but was not sure if she wanted to deny such an affection. It filled her with energy.

"Shhh..." He hushed her as he moved to unbutton her school blouse and caress her breasts with less cover. "It's like a marshmallow." He chuckled, to the succubus' embarrassment.

While Tsukune molested the pleased succubus Mizore watched from the shadows in disgust. This picture did not put Tsukune in a good light. He was a pervert and would constantly do ecchi things behind Moka's back! He was not a man of honor, but Orks were never creatures well met. They were unfaithful, polygamists with no common sense. It put her off, but no matter. She would soon seduce Tsukune with the training granted of her family's honor. Mizore made her escape, where her father would meet her, as well as several bodyguards. Gin watched from the window as Mizore made her way toward the car.

Because Gin worked for INTERPOL, the Shirayuki's were no secret to him. Many members of that clan were wanted for unexplained murders and simple disappearances of "competition" among their growing territory, bur there was never any trace leading them to the Clan. All the guilty caught were petty thugs and hitmen that were sworn to their secrecy, many capping a cyanide pill to prevent from begin sent back to the youkai world or prison. The men in question never had any links to the Shirayuki and, usually, only to the company as "former employees fired". The Shirayuki Clan were believed to work with the Yakuza, which made them even more untouchable in terms of business. The werewolf snorted and watched as Mizore was escorted into the car in true Yakuza style.

When Mizore arrived home she would bow before her mother in kowtow: pressing her forehead to the tatami mats. Mizore's father sat back in seiza to the left and behind Tsurara. The mistress laughed into her fan as her attendants served tea for the mistress and her daughter.

"Such a hungry appetite," Tsurara chortled. "It is the nature of Orks, they are sexual deviants, but no matter." The snow-skinned matron snapped her fan closed. "Mizore, the Priestess will be arriving for the ceremony. You are almost seventeen and you will need the rites preformed before you are eighteen." Mizore flinched and slowly raised her head, but kept her eyes in her lap. She really would rather not take the rites, but it was the duty of a female Shirayuki to do so.

"It's okay sweetie." Her father spoke up. She tentatively glanced up. He smiled warmly. "You will become a stronger woman for it, a worthy heir, and if that boy gives you problems, I'll kick his ass." He smirked. He too looked down on Orks. Inelegant creatures full of perversion. He was not going to have his baby soiled by a monster.

She bowed her head. "Yes..." Mizore answered. "Of course. I will take the family's power unto me." Tsurara smiled at Mizore's response. After all to be a Shirayuki one must be resolute!

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**kowtow: respectful bow where forehead touches the ground**

**ronin: a student that fails getting into University, also a samurai without a vassel)**


	58. Securing Power

**Chapter 58: Securing Power**

"Kurumu is so soft." the hybrid leaned his back against the wall. By now he had worked himself that he stood behind Kurumu and the succubus' back leaned against his chest, using it as support. He continued to lewdly massage her chest, feeding the succubus her well-deserved treat.

The succubus let out a soft squeak when Tsukune caught the tip of her ear between his lips. His affection filled her, but it was so overwhelming. She did not think one person could fill her so effectively. It proved that Tsukune was her destined one. The skinship they shared was spilling over, far more than she ever received from having a harem. She gasped out, feeling her legs grow weak.

"I'm going to overflow Tsukune..." The more he touched her the more she felt her powers grow and surround her body. It was too much to handle. She could not be noisy, as there were still students around for club activities. All the young demon could do was bit down on her lip and hold back her cries.

Tsukune pressed his face into the crook of her neck. At least he was able to help her and feed her need. One hand would release from one of her breasts and trail down her abdomen. She fought hard against her emotions and did everything she could do to keep it from overflowing, but she wanted more, even if her psyche demanded that she keep her sacred treasure pure, forever. No! She could not be without him forever! Torture!

"Gomen Kurumu." Tsukune whispered into her ear, his hand creeping beneath her skirt. "I can only give you a taste..." He apologized as his hand came to touch over bare flesh. Kurumu swallowed a sharp gasp and shot her mauve eyes toward the young man. "Hnn? Ah, I won't give you that just yet, because I will give it to Moka-chan first, when the time comes." He shifted his body and moved his hand deeper.

"H-haai!" The succubus squeaked. She did not care. First, last, second! "Mou, stop teasing!" She was worked up enough that his touches were too good to deny. It was Tsukune. He would not hurt her, and if anything happened she knew telling him no would be useless because she would be unable to find it in herself to do so. So conflicted between her needs and fears. "Tsukune!" She cried out, feeling the floodgates rip open.

The club doors pushed open. Gin, Inui, Yukari, Moka and Kokoa looked up to see Tsukune standing there. He waved his hand, chuckling nervously. "Ready to go Moka?" He called. The vampire did not waste any time in standing and collecting her bag to rush to his side. Kokoa was more reluctant to act, but she did not want to be left behind. She felt vulnerable, as if it was some sort of display. She felt as if Tsukune as playing with her body, her heart and her feelings. He was a monster, a true monster.

Tsukune motioned his hand toward Inui, chuckling a bit. "By the way Inui, Kurumu will meet you at the lockers. She had to run to the washroom." He chuckled. Moka stiffened and glared in his direction. As Tsukune turned to leave the room he caught the vampire's gaze and puckered his lips teasingly before walking out. She could smell it on him... _ass._

The group ended up leaving campus together. Where Tsukune, Kokoa and Moka would head up the hill to the west of the street, Inui, Yukari and Kurumu would head down the east side of the sidewalk toward the bus stop. They did not immediately separate, but stood and talked for a while. Tsukune laughed and teased poor Kurumu's situation.

"It's Tsukune's fault I overflowed!" The blue-haired temptress blamed.

Inui blushed at their words. Yukari stood at Inui's side. The loli witch had appointed herself Inui's sensei, of odd sorts. The witch giggled into her hand before batting her eyes at Tsukune.

"Am I going to get a turn Tsukune-san desu ka?" The tiny witch pouted and looked up at him. Tsukune smirked and pocketed his left hand, his bag tossed over his shoulder with his right.

"Ah, my cute Yukari-chan wants to grow up too fast." He seemed to think about it a moment. "I'll give her something special, ne?" Kokoa groaned and looked away. Even if they were within age of each other that did not make Tsukune any less of a hentai with his lack of taste! He bit into anything _tender_ it seemed.

Yukari seemed to sparkle at the idea. "With Moka-san too?!" Moka shivered at Yukari's sudden implications. The silver-haired vampire sent a glare into Tsukune's direction. He rubbed at his head and laughed.

"Stingy..." He whined, brushing off Moka's naturally prude nature. He pat Yukari's back when she pushed forward to hug at his side. Kokoa watched, finding it all so strange. He had this way with everyone, but it made her uneasy. Why was such a weak-hearted hybrid, so _powerful_?

Inside the building Ruby and Gin watched the children.

The werewolf crossed his arms over his chest and sighed as he looked through the second floor window as they socialized happily among each other. "Ya never think they got their own probs, ya'know?" Gin scratched at his head, seeing them act so normally. "You know, you shouldn't get so close, Toujyou-san..." The officer called.

Ruby understood Gin's worry, but it was too late. She was attached to the boy, sucked up in his personal vortex of power. She knew who would become her true master.

"And what of you, Morioka?" Gin glanced away at her accusations, before his golden eyes turned toward Tsukune who stood in the distance and appeared to be laughing, as if blissfully unaware of the danger he posed to those around him. "You are already fond of the boy, like an older brother." The psychiatrist was well aware how werewolves behaved. Gin had been handling Tsukune's case for so long he had come to feel responsible for he boy he could not reach out to until recently.

But it was far too late now.

"He's grown up in that environment..." Gin said with deep guilt serrating the edges of his words. "There was nothing I could do. I had my orders." He was forced to watch the boy, watch and see if he awoke. The officer stiffened when a hand settled on his shoulder.

"Gomen." Ruby apologized. "What I said was insensitive. I know how you feel, I understand." She smiled when Gin turned his head to face her. She offered a warm smile, her black-lined eyes squinting in her gentle gaze. "Something about Tsukune... draws you to him. Somewhere inside – there's a little boy crying for help, a little boy trapped in the past." The two, older caretakers looked back toward the group as the finally parted their own ways.

Across the street from the school lay the park, separated by a lift of concrete and metal fencing. A pair of azure eyes watched the children at play over the brim of a pair of sunglasses. A wry smirk drew across their features.

"_Sleep well little lambs, you won't be able to for long."_

Tsukune slept like a log. He was splayed out on his futon, blissfully unaware of trouble, or at least it would seem to an outsider. His mother stood just outside his door. The shoji panel was slid and sat slightly ajar. Her dark, squinted hazel eyes watched her son. His covers were kicked off as he sweat in the cool air of winter. She wore her kimono carefully bound around her body. She felt the chill even in the warm winter robes.

Her poor boy must be having another nightmare. She was afraid of tending to him, eyes tracing the barren second floor halls as if, at any moment, someone would raise from their grave if only to reprimand her affection toward her child. She pushed open the shoji door and stepped in, ever cautiously. Kasumi would turn and push the door close before heading toward Tsukune's futon. The widow settled herself down on the floor, upon her knees and laid her hands on her lap.

Tsukune was having terrible nightmares. His body was sweating, blood tears staining his eyes. The lady of the house reached out to use her kimono sleeve to gently wipe his face. When the boy stirred in his sleep she stiffened and pulled her arm back to settle over her lap by her other hand. His copper eyes peered out from beneath his lids. He looked over to his mother. His heart skipped a beat when he saw blood on his mother's sleeve, immediately believing it to be her own.

He sat up hurriedly, which caused her to flinch. She tried to, instinctively, pull away when he gripped her wrist. "Y-you're bleeding.." He was completely unaware of the dry pinch of the dried blood-streaks against his cheeks. Kasumi relaxed when she realized he was just worried.

She reached out, slowly, and pressed her fingers to his cheeks so that her thumb wiped the flaking blood off. Tsukune winced a bit at the gentle touch, his nerves firing off at the feeling. His heart always beat in loving affection for his mother's attention. He smiled before reaching. He pulled his mother into his embrace, dragging her onto the futon with him. At first she was startled, but she would relax and settle down. Tsukune closed his eyes and laid his head against his mother's bosom.

It was a warm sound and gentle feeling he had once. It was a faint memory and, sadly, this one would not last either.

"Kaasan, stay here." he pushed to stand, moving to cover her body with his quilt. She looked up at him, brows furrowing. He frowned at the silent conversation. She smiled.

"You're a good boy." She led the point home in his heart. Tsukune smiled and brushed the blood from his cheeks before he made his way to the shoji door. He slid open the door and softly closed it behind him.

His right hand shot out and wrapped around the neck of an intruder. They had been trying to move stealthily, hiding their presence from the pair of resident youkai. It was no use. Tsukune pulled the male close. They were clothed in dark, blue shinobi shozoku and wore a mask to hide their face. Tsukune pulled them close as they struggled, but the more they fought the tighter the boy's grip around their neck became.

"Shh.." He whispered close to the man's face. He could feel the man trying to speak, his grip so tight he could feel his adam's apple shift against his palm. So he had accomplices? "I can smell them..." Coming into his home, a threat to his mother... a threat. The boy parted his mouth, revealing his long fangs.

_"He seems to only be able to use his power when his mental state is at the brink of rage. And as heroic as it seems, his behavior is illegal and can land him into a dangerous situation, better left untouched."_

Ruby's words irritated him. _"At a time like this..."_ He thought. His copper eyes turned toward the hall, where the steps led to the first floor. He easily felt someone over there, moving. They were silent, but the house creaked. The unnatural squeaks were not timed with the given expanse and compression he knew well of his home. You could not sneak into the home of someone who was terrified of his own parent. That man's very steps and breaths were an indication of his presence. He would stalk his son, sneak up on him and make the pain all the worse.

Yes, pain hurt much worse when you did not see it coming. You had no time to brace yourself, no sense to distract your mind. It was the worst kind of pain. Tsukune smirked and pulled the man so he had him in a head and arm lock so he could not squirm from the boy or call out for assistance. "_So you want to see my tricks...?" _He chuckled out in a dark whisper, pressing his clawed fingers into the intruder's neck. His nails had been slowly extending, making his grip deadly. "_Let me show you a fun game that my mate takes great __pleasure__ in..."_

The man seemed to struggle even more when Tsukune pulled him back into the linen closet and closed the door gently. Tsukune knew how to hide. He had been hiding all his life from the pain.

At the top of the steps a shadow finally came into view. He reached up and removed his mask when he saw no one up here. He had somewhat long hair that went down to the ends of his cheeks, practically covering the whole of his face except just over his left eye where the light brown hair was parted to reveal a narrow, slitted eye. The male scoffed.

"Seems this place is totally..." He began in a low tone before looking over to the shoji door of Tsukune's room. The intruder licked his lips in anticipation. Unlike the others he did not wear these ninja clothing, instead he wore a dark baseball tee with a phrase written out in kanji along the back shoulder. It read でんそ, o E.

As his hand reached for the paper door the linen closet's door pushed open, starling the male. In response to the sudden surprise the intruder whipped around with his hands crossed in front of him, the hands transformed into massive claws that looked perfect for digging. His eye had widened in the moment of surprise, but he lowered his guard when his own man stepped out of the closet.

"O-oy.. why are you goofing off?" He wondered, but glanced around. Did he get put in there? That was the most logical thing to think. The fellow intruder shook his head and motioned his hand.

"I thought I heard someone moving in the room and quickly hid." The ninja-garbed invader pointed toward Tsukune's room. The other male, who could easily be assumed as he leader, relaxed.

"Oooh?" Sleeping like babes. Even better: "Lambs to the slaughter." He whispered. His lackey looked up in confusion.

"Moroha-oyaji?" The male called, their voices kept low for the sake of the residents, their prey. Moroha scoffed and motioned his head toward the door. The underling nodded and stepped toward Moroha as he reverted his hand and reached to open the shoji door.

A bright glint flickered from the closet. The slithering form of the kudlak's tail coiled back into the darkness of the closet. Moroha stilled and looked around. He felt something... killing intent? From behind the door? The ayakashi lowered his hand and stepped back. He let his hands transform again before motioning to his grunt. An order to open it. There was no way he would risk himself.

The ninja-garbed grunt nodded and stepped forward. Moroha smirked and leaned back, ready for anything. At least the intruder had thought before he felt a cold breathe, no something wet_,_ trace against his neck. Goosebumps raced across his skin. In an instant response he whipped around and slashed at the air behind him, only to see nothing. Moroha looked across the banister, clearly seeing the empty first floor, which he and his grunt had searched completely prior to reaching the second floor. It was softly lit by the moonlight that floated in from the large, living room window. In the blink of an eye the figure dropped from the ceiling, momentarily having clung to it to avoid the slash. Sitting in front of Moroha, like a gargoyle, sat the hideous figure of a kudlak. Poisonous eyes sunk into the, seemingly, skinless skull of the emaciated, disfigured demon that looked of death and smelled of the underworld.

Moroha jumped back in horror. He had not felt this creature at all! The ayakashi grunted when he bumped into his grunt, who had turned around. "Idiot, stop him!" But Moroha found himself now in a grapple hold, his own underling! "What the fuck!?" He snarled. Sharp eyes glared at the kudlak's form, partially concealed by the darkness.

The perched beast parted his jaws, hissing softly. It was hunched over with its arrow-like claws gripping into the wood of the banister, his long tail flickering in the air. Moroha grunted in shock when something warm splattered against his face. The ayakashi sneered when he caught the scent. Blood! He snarled out, both arms pinned behind him by his grunt. The grunt pulled off his mask, revealing monstrous, shark-like teeth of his hybrid form. He sunk his fangs into his boss' neck, splatting his life-force about. Some of it hit the kudlaks's face, but he made no motion to lick or wipe it off. Such vile blood. He would not have it in his body, tainting the precious blood-power belonging to his girls.

_Can you hear me? Sssscum?_

Moroha shook at the sound of the dark voice in his head. He looked to the kudlak who grinned, fangs showing off his glee, or cruel joy? Moroha fought in his grunt's grip, his neck bleeding and the ayakashi's grip even tighter than it was before.

"What the h-hell?!" The intruder was in a panic. The kudlak raised its tail to show blood dangling from the tip of his tail. A viscus drop rolled off the narrow tip, only for it to stop mid-way and hover. A few more droplets were soaked into the small, hovering orb of blood. "Fuck! A blood user?!" Blood users were feared throughout the world because of the hideous art. It literally manipulated the body and tainted it with seemingly unstoppable power. The enemy could feel his body as it moved against his will. It allowed the grunt to release him.

_I am glad you understand._

Tsukune's words filled his mind, more like the hum of his blood.

_Who sent you?_

The ayakashi could not resist the power of the blood as it bore into his brain, like a mole, digging the information forcefully. He heard blood users could control the mind, it would explain why his own grunt did not warn him. This was not the case though. The boy merely manipulated basic functions in the body to shut off the power of speech and control the function of motion. Of course Moroha could be killed at the blood user's whim. No one told him this was the house of a blood user!

"_Fuck."_ The ayakashi thought He swallowed and looked to the kudlak as he was forced to bow on his knee. "I...I was just here to dig for -information." He fearfully answered.

The kudlak hissed and lashed his tail out, leaning forward until that monstrous face of his was right on Moroha, nearly cheek to cheek. The mole leaned his head back, body shaking as he tried his damnedest to fight the control.

"A-and if we roughed up he residents we'd get a bonus." he admitted.

_Whhhhooo...?_

The sounds hissed in the mole's body until he was so wrecked with fear he could no longer control his bodily functions. Moroha tried but the killing intent that emanated off the hybrid was more than anything he had ever felt. He was supposed to be weak.

"K...Kanes-shiro Hokuto." The ayakashi admitted. He was afraid. This monster, it was no ayakashi or youkai! It would kill him given the chance! The kudlak had never heard of such a name, but neither had he cared. He just wanted to make the intruder piss his pants.

_Get out. Come back, and I will drain you..._

The kudlak threatened. Not that it would. He would never taint his body with such foul blood even if he was starved for strength. He let out a hiss, snapping the men from their telekinetic control, though it could, more accurately, be called blood manipulation. He used his blood, which fell into their open wounds to control vital functions in the brain and heart. The men screamed and ran. They did not look back.

Tsukune had reverted and locked the door. When his hand left the handle, it was covered in blood. The boy looked regretfully at his path. Foul, blood-covered prints traced their way from his transformed steps until he reached the genkan at a near complete human state. He tried to turn back, but caught sight of his mother at the edge of the entryway. Damn, he was trying to be cool. The boy collapsed to his knees, but Kasumi dropped down to catch him in her arms. He was dead weight. He still could not control his powers without losing so much blood.

He hated that Ruby was right. He needed to learn to control his powers. Just tasting their blood was not enough. Drinking their power only seemed to make his control all that worse. "Gomen...kaasan. Can I stay home tomorrow?" It was the weekend and he had not made plans with the girls, not that he had to. He would show up and they were ready, like good girls.

Kasumi smiled and stroked her son's blood-matted hair. "Of course...always." She had not had her son in so long she had nearly forgotten what it was like to be a mother, but this warmth was familiar. It was as if he was reborn again. Her child was in her arms, and not in the hands of that monster who broke her child, and her.

He was glad, because with her permission he slept peacefully. The overexertion of his powerful youki was tremendous. Every nerve in his body felt as if it was being repeatedly stabbed. His lungs were being used as punching bags by his straining heart. Even as he lay unconscious his body fought with the excess power from both Moka and Kurumu. He regretted his idea of toying with Kurumu and taking some of her strength.

It kicked his ass. Not really a good way to secure one's power.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	59. Predatory Duty

**Chapter 59: Predatory Duty**

Tsukune made his way around the house. He had woken up from his unconscious state and came to with his head settled on his mother's lap. He sent her back to his room while he made sure the house was safe. He locked all the doors and windows, even went as far as putting his house keys on the doorknob incase someone was fool enough to try a second time. He returned to his room, but the kudlak was still transformed, having been unable to revert and regain his humanity. His hooves eerily beat against the wooden floors as he marched his way upstairs and through the halls. He pushed his shoji door open, taking care with his elongated, claw-tipped fingers.

In his room Kasumi sat on his futon, waiting for him. Her hands were neatly settled in her lap and eyes turned upward toward the emaciated demon. He could not face his mother this way. He shamed her by looking upon her beauty with his hideous nature. Kasumi smiled and reached her arms out to her child. She would never again turn from him. He dropped to his knees, his strangely shaped, animal-like legs twisting til they touched hoof tip to hoof tip.

"Do not be saddened." She softly reassured the boy. She gently held him, but even still he could feel every motion against his hyper-sensitive skin. "Your humanity will always be inside of you." She felt him relax slightly at her words. "Sometimes it will hide, but that is only to protect itself from the dangers of life." She brushed her hand in the kudlak's hair, her son.

He settled his face in the crook of her neck. That warm scent was the smell of his mother. It was the woman he had seemingly lost contact with long ago. A lost child crying, only to come into contact with his birthgiver, his caretaker. He had found her again after so long. Guttural sounds escaped his throat. Hisses were strained as his throat incurred great pain when he tried to speak. His mother once again hushed him, in the gentle manner a maiden tried to ease a babe of its toothache.

"Tsukune is a good boy." This was something Kasumi earnestly believed. Even if her child had the body of a kudlak: an evil soul and a wretched being, he would always be her child.

He felt his heart beating against his ribcage, the thin, cracking bones rattling with every beat. Kasumi's scent encompassed him and wrapped around his very being. His hardened, blood-carapace helmet pushed up just over the bridge of his nose cartilage. It was only cartilage as his face was nearly completely sunken in on itself. The hardened carapace protected others, prevented them from seeing his monstrous features. He hated his own form. He was not beautiful, nothing like his mother.

His fangs edged toward her neck. His mother was his mortal enemy. A kresnik could not accept a kudlak and a kudlak could not accept such life flowing around him, doing nothing to feed that deep-seeded need for power. He was a good boy! He fought the urges, the wants and needs his body screamed for. That sweet scent of his mother, who he had once fed from, long ago. The sweet milk of her teat was a far cry from the blood that flowed through her body. The memory was faint, nearly gone.

"Tsukune..." Kasumi whispered as she rubbed her hand along his back. "Don't hold back. Do you see how the pain goes away when you don't fight your nature?" She said as his tongue traced along her jugular. Tsukune nodded and buried his fangs into her neck. A faint nod could be felt as the kudlak fed, once again, from his mother. A faint memory...

Kasumi regretted having lost her child. She was not able to divine his nature, purify it. His darkness grew and became a permanent resident of his nature. All she could do was satiate her son's primal need and teach him as best she could.

"Though I still fight my nature, my baby doesn't have to, because he has found many, understanding friends." She knew about her species, his.

Their species were once heros: killers of the dreaded vampire menace, but times have changed and they have lost their place in the world, fading into history and taking a backseat. Tsukune, her only child, was worse off. His nature demanded he kill both vampire and kresnik, his own mother and his lover. He thought it meant fighting his inborn nature.

Because Kasumi was unable to nurture him, he became a troubled youth. She would cradle her ailing child, his conclave stomach expanding slightly as he fed from her. The boy's limp, lifeless form would shift closer into his mother's embrace as his stomach filled with the ambrosia of her power. His fangs slowly slipped from place, a drizzle of blood traced down the neck of her white kimono. She kissed her sleeping child's face and softly rocked to soothe his pain.

"You don't have to fight your nature, just accept it and change your ways so you are happiest." She whispered to Tsukune as he slowly regained his human form.

She wanted her child to do what she could not. It was the wish of a proper parent to want their child to succeed. The mother and child slept together, embracing one another.

The next morning Tsukune arrived at Moka's gate. He was sloppily dressed as was his norm. His mind was a bit out of it, still deep in deliberation on his mother's words. It was hard to not fight one's nature when you were raised with the belief you must be _something you were not, and something everyone else was._ Conforming to society was hard for all creatures, but those that desperately sought to be part of society, they did what they had to.

The day began too fast, but it could have been thanks to his mother's offering that he was a bit less sluggish in the morning.

The young kudlak crept his way toward the front door. Before he motioned his hand to knock he gave pause. The male was easily able to sense his mate just on the otherside of the door. He was a bit hyper sensitive to the things that went on around him, but it was his introverted nature to be able to realize the presence of others so he could avoid them. This was not a presence he did not mind intercepting though.

The door of the Akashiya household swung open. A silver-haired beauty stood with her school bag tightly hugged to her chest, her face clearly flushed a deep red as she shouted back into the house in aggravation.

"Hahau-e I beg that you cease your meddling!" Moka had had it with her mother trying to play interloper when it came to her relationship with Tsukune. Now she was demanding a due date for the love child! Tsukune was not that kind of guy! He was a bit ecchi, but he was someone that would do things properly!

Honestly she was having trouble really explaining Tsukune's problem without having a panic attack. He could not physically perform because of his traumatizing incidents, that damn man, his father. Everything went back to him. Even though Tsukune's personality was more distressing, it was something Moka always knew. He would not be Tsukune anymore if he changed, right? But would it just be a new addition to Tsukune to accept if he changed? She would like to see him smile happily.

Moka turned to leave but nearly lost her shit completely when she turned and fell into the smoldering, copper orbs of her mate. She bristled and let the most adorable squeak escape her body, trying to fight the horrific scream that burned in her throat. She wanted to yell, panic, something, but before she could really, functionally, put up a response Tsukune leaned closer to the vampire and lowered his head until he captured her lips in a deep, sensuous kiss. This was not something Moka minded. She found it rather cute. He was very affectionate even with his introverted personality. At times it reminded her of a puppy.

A loud snap was heard which made Moka jump and, begrudgingly, peel her lips from his. She looked down to her side where Kokoa stood. The red-head had the sternest look she could muster on her face. She had slapped Tsukune's hand away from Moka's behind, which he had come so dangerously close to groping. He grunted in disapproval but Kokoa would persist with her stare down. Tsukune defiantly nipped at Moka's pouted lip before he turned heel.

"Kokoa-chan is so strict," Tsukune mumbled under his breath as he started off. "Like an old lady." This remark made the red-head fume, but Moka giggled in her hand in amusement.

Kokoa scoffed and followed along. Moka kept up to Tsukune's side, making sure she did not fall behind. He seemed to be different today. He was in a higher mood than usual, as if he had a good night's sleep. The boy smirked and allowed his steps to slow so he fell behind the girls and Kokoa complained about Tsukune's questionable and lewd behaviors. Moka blinked as her eyes followed the boy trail back until he was hovering over Kokoa's smaller form.

A devious grin enveloped his stoic features, but to outsiders it would only look like a gentle smile born from a weak-hearted boy. He grunted which startled Kokoa from her scolding. When had he gotten behind her? The red-head squeaked when Tsukune groped her instead. The younger of the sisters lashed out most violently. The hybrid stepped back lightly before shuffling back up to Moka's side.

"If Kokoa-chan keeps dawdling with her decisions, it makes waste. Gotta use all the time you are given." Though his words were light-hearted why did the young vampire feel as if that was some sort of warning? She never understood her emotions when around Tsukune.

Alina watched from the second floor window as Tsukune made his way off of her property with the girls. She had her cellphone to her ear, curiously watching the boy. She was not sure what Mikogami had planned for him, but that boy needed to be spared anymore tragedy.

The three arrived at the school gates. Moka was holding onto the tail of Tsukune's blazer, talking about how she wanted him to go out with her. She was trying her hardest to develop her relationship with them. Tsukune looked over to Moka and seemed a bit bashful about her proposal, but it was more a feeling of burden. She looked up at him with her ruby eyes, begging silently.

"I want to go to the Mononoke Arcade." She stepped to move closer to him. He gave in and nodded, but looked up suddenly.

As they approached the school's gates the rancor of the student body gathered at the entrance became quite apparent. The gaggle of uniforms nearly spilled into the street as they crowded on the sidewalk. A limousine was parked on the road. The reflective black of the car's chassis was even brighter in the winter afternoon. The skies were cloudy, but the grey forms floating above did not diminish the brightness of the early morning. The limousine's driver's side door opened. The figure was dressed in a white suit. His blazer was unbuttoned and showed off a azure collar shirt. The last two buttons of the collar were left undone. The figure was clearly a male. His jet-black hair was slicked back and his eyes piercing.

The male walked around to the passenger side and opened the door. Girls and guys alike loitered and tried to spy these movie-star looking individuals. The woman who stepped out of the passenger side was dark-skinned. She wore a white gown fit for a princess. Platinum locks were drawn back by a diamond-studded tiara. Her heels clicked against the black asphalt. The man held out his hand, offering the dark-skinned beauty a hand to stand. With the grace of a queen she stood to her full height. Foreigners, these had to be foreigners, the students assured themselves. Their beauty was surreal and the maturity that radiated off them was intoxicating.

The man reached into the inner pocket of his blazer and pulled out a pair of sunglasses which he settled upon his face with a smooth motion. He smiled brightly, causing the collective female student body to loudly swoon. The male held out his hand to the woman and led her toward the students. He was a suave individual with a smile that could kill a mockingbird. The way he moved and how he spoke was enough to instill a Shakespearean romance upon the youth of Japan.

The woman was just as pleasant and struck the male population as a naïve and innocent foreigner who needed their noble, Japanese lead to find her way through Japan. Kokoa and Moka stiffened from the horror that coursed through their bodies. They recognized these people. Fujisaki Miyabi, the COO (Chief Operations Officer) for the infamous Fairy Tale corporation. How did they easily recognize the head of such a powerful corporate entity such as Fairy Tale? Because the woman that stood beside him was their elder sister, Shuzen Kahlua.

She was the Chief Risk Officer (CRO) for Fairy Tale and was currently engaged to Fujisaki. Their faces were only recognizable to those strongly familiar with big business, and the two heiresses were well aware with their father being neck deep with many corporations and helping to merge and even offer financial support to these groups. If not for the fact that their father was currently a major share holder in the Monte dei Pashchi di Siena bank of Siena Italy he could be considered the most vicious sort of loan shark. Shuzen Issa, Moka, Kokoa and Kahlua's father, was credited with pulling the Monte dei Pashchi di Siena from near financial collapse by bringing in revenue to balance the wave of the financial debt crisis effecting Europe. With the patents on new medical breakthroughs that saved the lives of thousands of humans infected with the _poisoning_ that often occurred when Youkai shared blood with Humans.

The two younger vampires looked up to Tsukune was was already posturing with the presence of this unfamiliar male. It made his youkai burn with annoyance. Something about this older man was unsettling and the girls were well aware. Tsukune may inadvertently challenge Miyabi because of his introverted nature, but youkai did not hide such behaviors and Miyabi was someone who could easily read such things. Miyabi was someone very confrontational and to start a scene here was no good with how strong their standing with the Headmaster was currently. They could not risk getting into anymore trouble. Moka and Kokoa acted quickly and pulled Tsukune out of sight, and just in time. Miyabi glanced up, over the crowd. His eyes were hidden behind his sunglasses so it was hard to tell where his gaze was drifting.

"Miyabi-kun?" Kahlua softly called to his attention, and at the sound of her voice many loudly swooned. This woman, she was absolutely adorable!

Kokoa and Moka sighed in relief when they were able to drag Tsukune around to the other side of the school's gate walls. The boy was still trying to look around the wall and spy his opponent. Moka pushed her body against his to pin him as best she could to the wall. Kokoa glared at her sister.

"Is he insane?! Even if he is a barbaric beast, even animals can sense danger!" The red-head scolded strongly. Moka frowned. She understood her sister's worry.

"He..he can't help himself!" Moka tried to defend, but it was weak, at best.

Kokoa scoffed and put her hands to her hips. "He is a true idiot in that case!" She asserted. The young vampire snapped her head up at Koumori who was perched in a tree above her. She sighed. "Still..." Kokoa was concerned. "Why is Kahlua-nee here?" They were adults and lived their own lives elsewhere. There should be no need for their sister to be at the school's grounds.

Tsukune narrowed his eyes down at Moka who was trying to deter his attempts to move with her body. Moka ignored his tantrum and looked to her sister as the younger one's worry passed onto her. "I have no idea, how would Kahlua-nee even know we were here? Worse yet, to bring Miyabi for such a mundane visitation." The vampire was troubled by this. Miyabi was a man she could not trust. He gave her the same feelings those men that tried to do things to her, long ago. It was a no-good vibe.

Tsukune relaxed a bit. He tried to realize his situation. He did not really mean to start fights but that man gave him an unsettling feeling that put him in a tense state of mind.

"We can't have this idiot running rampant with Kahlua-nee and Miyabi around." Kokoa complained. Moka sighed softly.

"He cannot help his nature." She professed. "We should just go in when they have passed by."

"But we will be late!" Kokoa argued back, doing well to keep her voice low enough so they did not draw attention to themselves.

Tsukune seemed to show interest to their conversation when Moka made mention of his nature. His mother mentioned something similar. It was his nature to behave a certain way. So was he really inclined to violent confrontations. He could not change how he felt about things, but perhaps he could redirect that aggravation? He was a bit perturbed that he was unable to harass Moka earlier this morning because of Kokoa's interfering.

He looked down into the silver nest of Moka's hair. The silky scent of his mate was warm and enticed his nature much more than a pissing contest. He reached to hug his arms around Moka. The silver-haired vampire was far too gone into her conversation with Kokoa, planning to make a proper escape from the front gate and getting to class quickly. They came to the agreement that it was insane.

"Why are they here?!" Moka tried to stay calm but she was paranoid. There was good reason why the two sisters were frankly scared shitless of Kahlua.

"Don't ask me!" Kokoa was terrified of Kahlua just as much as Moka.

Tsukune occupied himself by redirecting his nature. He reached his hands around, driven by the annoyance of his earlier denial. Touch, it was his way to connect to things He liked to touch and move things, unsettling them. It was his nature, in a sense. The introverted male hated being told how things worked. It was not how his mind worked. He needed to see it, feel it for himself. This was how the boy was able to take control of his environment and not go insane with the terror of being completely out of control of his own life.

It was the only way he could accept the pain.

"Do you think father told them?!" Moka came to that conclusion. Her father had come to their home, her mother! Damn her mother's meddling! She _surely_ had something to do with it, Moka had no doubt of this.

As of late Alina has been more inclined to meddling in her affairs with Tsukune. Moka was burdened with trouble. Was it not enough she had to deal with Tsukune and that troublesome geisha?! Reigning Tsukune's behavior in was one thing, but his affection was something she was terrified of losing. That geisha made Moka feel as if she had no control over Tsukune, but _**her**_ nature dictated she try and control the male who easily manipulated and molded her with his hands!

"I don't know, maybe he was more cautious of the idiot than we thought!" Moka tried to scold Kokoa for her debasing comments toward Tsukune but instead moan escaped the vampire.

Kokoa blushed at the unexpected sound. Moka pushed up on her tip toes to better reach Tsukune's height, instinctively pushing into his body so his touch would infect her entire body. His hands molded into her soft rear end. He had snaked the warm forms under her skirt and settled them upon the sweet cushions of his delight. How he was enthralled with unsettling this body that was Moka's. He liked watching her squirm. He loved those beautiful expressions of hers and how he was able to draw those breathy sounds from her body.

"Idiot!" Kokoa hissed at him, feeling her chest tighten at the sight in an assumed rage. "We are in the street!" The vampire spouted angrily as she tried to pull the kudlak off his sister.

Moka wrapped her arms around Tsukune and ground into him as she drifted from the thoughts of irritation. Tsukune rested his head on Moka's head as she enjoyed the attention. The young kudlak smirked at Kokoa, but that smirk was something only the girls could easily recognize.

"You know Kokoa-chan, it would be easier if you accept it." He suggested. The vampire fumed at his behavior. He was so intolerable! Tsukune motioned his head. "I know a back way in. The garden courtyard, it leads to the main auditorium."

Kokoa glared at him, but relaxed a bit when his hands drew from Moka's skirt. Moka glanced up at Tsukune. He always helped her stress, and sometimes he was the cause. She loved him though. Tsukune took Moka's hand and moved to drag her off. Kokoa sighed. She gave up. The red-head followed the kudlak and her sister, in hopes of avoiding their big sister and her fiance.

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**To Kill a Mockingbird: A book, read the synopsis to get the joke**

**Shakespearean Romance: Shakespeare was a ecchi, romance writer and troll. He enjoyed raunchy humor and wrote his plays in what was, at the time, the slang of that era.)**


	60. Hallow Afternoon

**Chapter 60: Hallow Afternoon**

Naturally the group would gather at the shoe lockers to change their outside shoes to their school shoes. Tsukune stood leaned up against the wall of lockers with a certain, silver-haired vampire pressed up against his body. To others it looked as if it were a typical onset of PDA between the school idol and delinquent and they would be right. Even though Moka's fangs were currently deeply embedded into her lover's neck and forcefully sucking that succulent nectar from his veins to fill her needs, she would continuously grind her lower half into his so that his blood would boil and she could taste the best part of his existence. Yukari, Kurumu and Inui stood at the locker talking just a few feet from them.

Kurumu was crouched down at her shoe locker while Yukari was perched on Inui's head, much enjoying her high view point. The little witch called to Tsukune as she leaned both her hands on Inui's head and leaned forward. It was a little awkward for the Onimodoki since her legs were at either side of his head. It was hard not to blush because the young loli squirmed a bit too much, but the male was aware of his place and knew Tsukune would likely divert any questionable thoughts to cross his mind before even he was aware they were being thought.

Mizore watched the group from the safety of the wall of lockers. The pale-skinned maiden was determined to bring honor to her family. As much as it physically sickened her she had to court the male and even if she had to have an illegitimate child with him to do it, she would offer her body to him. Her heterochomic eyes watched the group as they conversed. Kokoa was her usual, adamant self and scolded Tsukune for having indecent behavior. From one view it would appear Kokoa was the only sane voice in that group, but the way her body spoke was on a completely different level. Where Mizore saw her as an ally, the young vampire could easily become an obstacle. The red-head seemed to be trying to discipline the male as she was, but a few days prior, terrified of to the point of trying to skip classes to avoid the halls at the times he roamed. It worried Toujyou-sensei.

Kokoa had gone from rowdy and undisciplined to flighty and paranoid. It was such a jump that she had considered forcing Kokoa on the excursion to the Ranch, but it seemed she had already plans to go with Yukari on a separate trip, which the vampire felt more personal. Kokoa felt vulnerable since being confronted by Tsukune, but Toujyou-sensei was unaware of the reason behind it. What would the elder witch do if she learned that Kokoa's fear came of the shady relationship between a kudlak and vampire? All the witch had been made aware of was their species were once mortal enemies, but the near-extinction of both races, according to the headmaster, had changed that. The vampire were wiped out by the introduction of blood-born viruses to the human genome, which began around the 1340s in Europe. With their food supply dwindling the kresnik were unable to hold their own against the vampiric forces that fought over territories. Both races had become an inkblot in the books of history.

"Oh...?" Kurumu chirped up. She had pulled a small box from her locker that had an envelope settled right on top of it. The envelope was small, white and was signed to the succubus. She held the gift box on her bare knee. It was an 8x6 box wrapped in a blue and yellow, star-patterned paper. The bow was yellow and decorated with moons. She was rather enamored with the object. Finally she set her eyes on the card. It had no return name.

"What is that desu ka?" Yukari leaned forward, which caused Inui to grimace. Kurumu blinked and moved the brush her blue bangs from her eyes. From where Tsukune stood, just barely peeking over Moka's shoulder, his eyes were able to spy the object in Kurumu's hand.

"It looks looks a love letter." the succubus felt her cheeks heat up with a blush. She had not seem one of these for a long time. Ever since she started keeping herself to Tsukune's side suitors have ceased their calls. No it was not just the fact she had devoted herself to Tsukune and promised to keep by Moka's side, but she had changed. She fought to change herself from the monster she was striving to become. It was not to say that her mother and aunts were _monsters_, but she was going down a path that she was sure when she arrived: she would never forgive herself. She was a good girl through and through.

Kurumu stood carefully and walked over to Tsukune. Moka had finished her meal and was now languidly lapping at his wound as she hugged herself tightly into his chest. The vampire's ruby eye drifted toward the speck of motion in her peripheral vision. Kurumu leaned herself up against Tsukune so she stood between the couple, snuggled into them. The succubus really had no idea what to do. Normally she would throw the love letters away, but now that she was truly in love doing such a thing seemed unusually cruel.

"What should I do with it?" The succubus wondered. Moka laid her head against Tsukune's chest. The vampire watched as Kurumu lifted the flap carefully, as if she were handling a porcelain doll. Tsukune honestly thought she should throw the objects away. He felt a bit jealous.

Kokoa strode up and motioned her hand. "Does it matter?" The red head questioned. "We should just go." Kokoa looked to Moka and shook her head. "Onee-san." The tone was warning her of the memory that Miyabi and Kahlua were roaming the halls. Moka gave a nod to Kokoa.

The silver-haired vampire reached out and took hold Kurumu's wrist. Moka pulled her close and whispered low enough so only her best friend and mate could hear. Inui sighed as Yukari patted his head. "Onward Inui-kun desu~!" Yukari proclaimed. She did not want to be late to class and she would only be able to ride on the Onimodoki's had until they parted to go to their respective classes.

"Hai, hai..." He mused before setting off. After a moment the rest of the group moved along. The young geisha-in-training watched as they vanished into the halls before she made move to head after them. Unlike other students, Mizore did not have to wear the school uniform because of her heritage and very nature. She was no good at hiding as she stood out against the sea of uniform wearing students.

The snow-skinned maiden felt a chill race down her spine, much unlike the cold winter that crawled closer with every passing month. It was October and the weather was bitter. The young woman glanced over her shoulder. It was as if she felt her obi being tugged at. She felt a small shock snapped between her ears which made her flinch. Her heterochromic eye traced along the walls of aluminum lockers before it landed down at Kurumu's. When the maiden crouched down to inspect the locker it was indeed marked with the kanji:黒乃, which read Kurono. What was going on?

The day seemed to longer than usual, dragging on. Kokoa and Moka had trouble reigning in Tsukune. It seemed Miyabi and Kahlua were roaming the campus halls, though it was more like being led as Toujyou-sensei gave them a tour on the headmaster's orders. By the end of the day Kokoa felt disgusted with herself. The only way they could distract him was to give him something he wanted. As they sat in the clubroom, with Gin loudly scolding Moka and Tsukune for their indecent behavior in the PE's storage shed. Moka was completely without remorse.

Tsukune seemed annoyed. Seeing as the young man hated being the center of attention it was no surprise when he glared at Moka, who had indeed started it (this time) and went to go sit. He ignored Gin's complaints and flopped down at his desk as Kurumu and Mizore seemed to go over the contents of the letter. No matter how they looked at it it was not a love letter. The young man scooted his chair closer and propped his head on Kurumu's shoulder. The succubus idly reached up her hand to pet the side of his head. When the paper was unfolded, instead of finding confessions of love it was a –

"Kurono-san..." Mizore looked up to the succubus as she spoiled Tsukune. The young man leaned his head into the temptress' touch. Kurumu looked up to Mizore curiously. The dual-colored eyes laid themselves on the vampire who stood with her arms crossed over her chest as she was scolded by the club's leader.

She was caught in a questionable position. Moka did not mind having those few minutes in heaven. At first Moka had only pulled him in there because Miyabi and Kahlua were being led around the halls near the gymnasium of the Physical Education Building where the students were having PE. They were playing volleyball and most of the guys were watching intently during the girl's turn. She dragged Tsukune off to help her get an extra basket of balls for the boys to join in. Tsukune had rested down on the gym mats the moment they entered the room, completely disregarding his responsibilities, however made up they were. Seeing him there vulnerable in his long-sleeved shirt, the male never wearing short sleeves, and gym shorts made the vampire hot and bothered, especially after his earlier attentions on her body.

She threw herself on Tsukune and rubbed herself against him until her body was satisfied. She would have gone a step further had Ruby not interrupted them.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_Moka watched as Tsukune lazily lay himself down on the exercise mats. She had dragged him off under the pretense that they were going to get equipment for everyone to play volleyball, that way the guys were not just ogling, but participating. He was completely irresponsible even if it was only a false pretense! _

"_Tsukune..." She felt a tick of annoyance on her brow. Tsukune folded his arms behind his head. He never wore short sleeves, regardless of the weather. Even if it was cold and Gym was inside the gymnasium this period, it was still the norm for Tsukune. The gymnasium's storage was inside the school, just a few short steps down the hall. Tsukune laid with one leg up on the pile of mats while the other dangled down. Moka had to bite back her thoughts as she stared at him lounging in such a questionable position. _

"_I don't want anyone watching you bounce." His words forced the pale-skinned vampire to go neon red. She felt the pressure burst from the top of her head as she sputtered for words._

"_W-w-what?! N-no! I don't b-b-bounce! Idiot!" She pulled her arms over her chest and looked down. She was no where near Kurumu's level. For Tsukune to say such things made her self-conscious after all. She pushed her folded arms to push her breasts up to get a better bearing on their weight and size._

_Honestly she was never confident about her body, even though she walked on as if she had the form of a goddess. Without her confidence she had nothing. Sealed she hadn't more confidence, she simply had more things to worry about. _

"_I like to fondle Moka too." Tsukune's voice abruptly stunted the vampire's train of thought. She blinked and could only stupidly respond: 'Eh?' Tsukune shrugged from where he lay and looked off as he brushed his bleeding nose clean. _

_He was having trouble confiding in them still. He was afraid of their rejection more than anything. Being confident and taking what he wanted, was not that the same as abuse? His copper eyes glanced over to the vampire. "I like doing ecchi things to all of you... I guess. If you want." He narrowed his eyes in annoyance and huffed. Moka giggled into her hand. _

_He was always so stubborn. She walked over to where he lay and crawled over his body. Her silver hair rained down and she did her best to pull what she could over her right ear as she tilted her head slightly. Her left hand sat beside Tsukune's head, between his curled arm. She smiled down at him. _

"_Oh, did you do something ecchi with Kokoa today too?" She teased, even if only out of jealousy. Tsukune shrugged._

"_She is very tsundere, a higher level than you ever were Moka." Moka blushed and glared down at him._

"_I am not a tsu—uunk!" She swallowed her argument when she felt her shorts invaded by his warm hand. She had her left knee settled between his legs, just on her tip toe, as her right knee was settled by his right thigh. She was not attentive to the raunchy position. She had only wanted to tease him, but now she was the one being teased. The vampire rubbed herself against Tsukune's body._

_She lifted his shirt and licked off the blood from his marks to keep his shirt free from any evidence as she was driven into a state of euphoria by just her motion and his touch._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Tsukune had completely abandoned her in her time of need to feed his own selfish pangs for attention. Moka sneered and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest as Gin gave her an ear full, Ruby having scolded him for not keeping their behavior under tabs since he was the senior youkai on campus. With Kuyou gone this certainly made Gin the oldest youkai on campus. It aggravated her. Filthy male. How she abhorred the idea of touching him in the future and letting him near her pure body. Mizore did her best to keep her warm smile.

"Considering Tsukune's relationship with Akashiya-san... don't you think this is a bit troubling for her?" She whispered, assured that Moka could not hear. But the vampire sneered at Gin in response to Shirayuki's words, which startled the wolf as the vampire was known to have a violent response to not getting her way. Mizore smiled brightly at Kurumu who seemed confused.

"But Shirayuki-san," The succubus pouted. "Tsukune is mine too, eek!" She jumped when Tsukune reached his left arm around her waist. His larger hand laid over hers to straighten out the now unfolded paper.

"This is a Kokkouri-san." Tsukune mumbled as he pulled Kurumu back against his chest. He enjoyed seeing Shirayuki fluster. He was unsure about this girl. Shirayuki was tentative around him and even seemed that she was trying to take over Moka's well-earned position. He did not like it. Tsukune had a brilliant idea. "Hey, Inui, come here." Tsukune motioned his head.

The Onimodoki stood, the young witch following suit. Kokoa looked up from where she sat. Tsukune exhausted a person's mind. Gin sighed and looked over to Tsukune where the others began to gather. Moka sat herself down on Gin's desk. She knew if she got too close she would want to sink her fangs into Shirayuki's face. What was Tsukune up to?

The hybrid set the Kokkouri-san on the table. Kokkouri-san was the equivalent of a Western Ouji board. It was used for divination, but it also... "It could curse people if used incorrectly." Tsukune stated as he reached into Inui's pocket for a loose, 500 yen coin. The Onimodoki could not talk back to the invasive action so simply sat. Yukari settled herself on his lap as she intently watched Tsukune. Tsukune set the coin on the paper and moved Kurumu's index fingers to hold the coin's edges.

"Just hold here Kurumu and don't move it." He warned as he settled his fingers.

Now being from the Shirayuki clan, Mizore was highly superstitious. Her family lived closely to their Shinto roots and even cared for a sacred tree said to give their family sacred powers that protect them from the famines of winter. "W-wait a moment Tsukune-san..." The geisha seems to have lost that iron will she had but moments ago, and Tsukune relished in it. Moka was growing curious. What flustered the headstrong Shirayuki?

The vampire was vaguely aware of their family name and power in the Prefecture, but it was a more a matter of caring as the vampire was a Tokyo native as opposed to the Ishikawa Prefecture Shirayuki family. The Academy was located in Kahoku-shi, 20km from the capital of Kanakawa where the Witch's Ranch was located. The Tokyo native leaned herself on Tsukune's chair as she examined the paper. Was this what Kurumu received in her shoe locker? Moka had been jealous, at first. She had never received a love letter before. It was a silly dream as she was well aware of Tsukune's lack-luster nature and she was a closet-romantic. Her own tsuntsun nature often irked her.

"You're moving it desu!" Yukari accused as the coin shifted across the paper.

"Am not!" The succubus retorted. "It's Tsukune!" She blamed, seeing as he was likely the culprit of such pranks.

Kokoa narrowed her eyes. "Damn it Tsukune do you even know how to use a Kokkuri-san?!" The red-head harshly accused as she watched from her spot. Tsukune arched a brow.

"Do you?" he asked with a smirk hidden in his stoic features.

"N-no!" Kokoa denied. "I mean I read about them in manga and stuff! Idiot!" She snapped at him and looked down to her lap, her ears heating up.

"It seems to be spelling something." Inui pointed out as he moved his hand from his pocket to motion to the paper. Gin had finally grown curious enough to come over and watch. What the hell were they doing?

The room became silent as the students hovered over the board. It seemed to be spelling out something.

_**Koro shi/ ya tsu ra/ kyo/ go ji/ shinn you**_

After writing it out it read the following: _**They will die one by one, beginning at five o'clock.**_

It was unsettling. At that moment Gin's phone rang, which shook the entire group, except Tsukune, who carried a snide smirk. The girls were not pleased with this. Shirayuki was in a panic and began to hyperventilate. Yukari and Kurumu assisted her trying to calm down by having her breathe into a paper bag.

"What do you mean?" Gin spoke into his phone. He looked to the clock nervously before hanging up his phone. "I'll be right back." He motioned to Tsukune. "Stop playing with that thing man, it's creepy." he said in his usual, relaxed manner before he headed out. The wolf closed the door behind him, feeling his chest constrict. It was five in the evening, clubs were releasing after their activities. Someone was found dead just inside the school gates, which had been shut closed. Gin was called by Ruby to handle the situation while she calmed the panicked students down.

The girl was found with her throat having been shred to ribbons.

Tsukune sneered at being told what to do. He tended to do as he pleased so continued to play with the divination board.

"M-maybe it is best we stopped..." Mizore warned, having a cold feeling crawl along her skin. It was an unnatural cold, not like the winter months she was fond of. Tsukune looked over Kurumu's shoulder, the demon now comfortably settled on his lap.

"You know Mizore-san... you are pretty cute when you're in a state of unsettling panic." What? Everyone remaining in the room looked to Tsukune. Was he starting things again? Before Moka could calm him down the boy continued. "I mean you seem really tense, want me to help?" He stood up, Kurumu settling back into his chair, her mauve eyes following him as he strode toward the young geisha.

"Tsukune, wait..." Kurumu tried to stop him. The boy was driven by an invisible force it seemed. It was his introverted nature. A narrow, solitary goal was all he was capable of. Simply because the boy was introverted did not mean he had no personality, no intelligence.

Tsukune was an introvert, which meant he needed far less stimulus to be affected by his environment. Being that he was a youkai made him even more susceptible to the signals of his existence. He would be distinctly inclined to further his own interests and mental affairs. If it made him feel good, safe and happy he would take little of another's feelings into consideration. It was a struggle to try and behave socially acceptable and not be driven by his own needs. His Ork blood demanded he take. His Kresnik nature demanded he take. His introverted nature implied that he reflected strongly on these thoughts rather than actually interact with these creatures both parts of his soul deemed unworthy.

Tsukune was raised a human though. He craved interaction and wanted to be part of the world that shunned him. His physical body was weak: comparable to a frail human, because he spent most of his energy developing his mind and conferring with his psychic energy: the energy of thoughts. Perhaps this had been what allowed him to control his blood magic so. Reserved, solitary by nature he never found solace in interacting in groups, only those he was close to. Moka and Kyouko were the closest people in his life before Highschool. He always observed those around had been watching Mizore. She was quiet and not over stimulating, quite the opposite of the others. It was something that intrigued the quiet hybrid.

It was a virtue to an introvert. Those he picked were _worthy_ of being his companions were given the trust no one else would ever be allowed.

Do not hold back his nature, be a bit forceful with the girls? Is this what women really wanted? He carefully considered her behavior and personality. The way she spoke was the way one of high birth spoke, but the way she behaved was much like him. She avoided others and watched from a distance. He wanted to talk to her, to touch her. He was not solitary by nature, but merely preferred to be a loner when he could.

His hands slammed down on the table which pinned Mizore between him and the table. Her arms had instinctively pulled up to her chest to defend herself. She turned her eyes down and away from the young man as he drew nearer. He slowly parted his jaws. The Shirayuki girl smelled odd, but very good. There was a sweet, delicate power beneath her untainted skin.

A scream suddenly ripped across the school's halls.

Tsukune blinked rapidly as he leaned back and rubbed his ears. Mizore had a pair of lungs on her. The club room's door burst open.

"Is everyone okay in here?!" A bright voice called. Moka and Kokoa felt chills crawl down their spines at the familiar voice. With bodies shaking they turned their heads to look at the door. There stood their eldest sister Kahlua with an M203 Grenade Launcher on her hip.

From behind the dark-skinned princess came a tall man with slicked back, black hair.

"Oh...there's still kids in here?" The businessman sniffed to clear his nose as he pressed his face into the crook of Kahlua's neck. The diamond studded princess giggled. "I thought they evacuated?" Gin returned to the room and pushed in passed Miyabi, the pair clearly having a bout for dominance for a moment in the doorway. The wolf made his way back to his desk and turned to face Miyabi, as if standing guard over his kouhai.

"Evacuated desu ka?" Yukari peeked her head out around Inui's side. The larger male stood tall and looked toward the couple. Why were Moka and Kokoa afraid of them? Should he be concerned or model himself after Tsukune who was rather calm?

"If I may ask?" Inui politely began. "But what is going on that we need to evacuate? We've heard nothing about this." The Onimodoki questioned.

"Ah," Miyabi sighed as he reluctantly pulled from Kahlua. "A girl was found murdered just a few moments ago. It seems someone ripped out her throat with their teeth. They think it's some sort of wild animal..." Miyabi chuckled knowingly.

Tsukune had lost a good chance to seduce Mizore. The young man stood tall and rubbed the back of his head. "Ano..." Tsukune began nervously. "That sounds really unsettling, are you sure something so terrible is loose on campus?" Mizore was nearly floored by the sudden jump in personality.

Tsukune had nearly pinned his sweaty flesh to her own and may have forced himself upon her like the beast he was, but this sudden shift in demeanor, what happened? Is this how he did it? But something had to be bad if Fujisaki Miyabi was on the campus grounds. He was a top executive for Fairy Tale. His nicknames included such things as the Facilitator and the better known Exterminator. Was there a rouge youkai among students?

Rouges, better known as Outcast, were a frightening group belonging to a Kanakawa street gang called ANTI-THESIS. They were homeless hybrids, youkai removed from their houses or any of the in between that were cast out by society and lived on the fringes of lawlessness. It was a chaotic existence in the balance. They were not usually a terrible problem. Sometimes they were the cause of random, petty violence, but something as far as a brutal murder? With their growing numbers as of late, she would not be at all surprised. It was Fujisaki Miyabi's job to _capture_ and _rehabilitate_ these fiends to be all but used by the company. It greatly annoyed her of course.

Miyabi looked to Tsukune a moment before his eyes drifted to Gin and Inui. "You all are youkai here right?" Miyabi questioned. Kahlua stood by his side with the grenade launcher casually mounted on her hip.

"Tsukune..." Yukari called as she looked up at him. Tsukune crouched down a bit to reach her level. The others glanced at him a moment, but turned their attention back to Miyabi, who seemed genuinely interested. Most clubs they searched so far were a defined mix of human and youkai and were generally equal in the ratio of human:youkai, or there were less youkai, but this room was much different. It was suspicious that so many youkai were in a room together. Gin scoffed.

"Things like is personal, Fujisaki." Gin spoke up in his deep Kansai accent, obviously aware of who this man was. While the club head and CEO went back in forth in witty insight, Yukari tended to Tsukune.

The witch reached into her cape and pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the blood from Tsukune's ear. "Are you okay desu ka?" The younger member of the group whispered. Tsukune leaned his forehead against hers as he reached up to take her hand into his.

"Ah... I feel a bit worried." Though his face showed no sign of caring, his body responded. He had a terrible feeling when those words left that man's mouth. One of his girls could be the victims. Even Inui and Gin were possibly in danger. Maybe he should have not played with Kokkouri-san? Coming from a Kresnik blood-line he knew better than to fool around with tools of divination so foolishly.

The sudden fear though, where did it come from? He was fine to fool around moments ago. Yukari wrapped her arms around his head. "Don't worry desu." She smiled and hugged him close. "I'll protect you like you protected me desu." Tsukune grunted and moved to stand, pulling Yukari into his arms. The little witch wrapped her legs around his torso as she was raised off the ground.

Moka looked over to the pair, a bit suspicious of Tsukune;s sudden drop in emotion. His scent obviously shifted. Was he troubled by Miyabi's presence? Or was it something completely different? She could never be sure what it was he was thinking. It was like trying to communicate with a brick wall a good deal of the time. She could smell his blood, and it was not his normal scent, but the scent he gave off when he was scared. Was this asshat of an executive frightening her Tsukune?

"I am not a youkai." The voice came from the kimono-clad geisha-in-training. Miyabi leaned back and smirked.

"Hoo?" He huffed and leaned toward her so that he ruptured Mizore's personal bubble. It was obvious because the pale-skinned maiden flinched and turned her head away, pulling her arms close to her body. Something about this man was off-putting.

"W-what about the trouble?" Tsukune worried as he carried Yukari, looking as if he wanted comfort. The younger student dabbed his ear. Miyabi leaned back and put his hand in his pockets. He glanced to Mizore before he turned to walk out the door. He paused, his back to the kids.

"Seems there's a cursed item roaming around the school. It's being passed around students. We suspect that it was returned to its original owner, which activated the curse." Miyabi explained.

"What?" Gin barked out. "Da fuck you do Fujisaki?!" The wolf accused. Miyabi laughed and placed his hand on his chest.

"Me?" The businessman drew out his word. "Don't blame me for your first world problems Moroioka, someone who couldn't even keep a seven year old from a clearly unstable environment!" The words wounded the wolf, the truth still a deep scar on his pride. If only had he protected the boy... Gin glanced back at Tsukune who seemed oblivious to the fact he was the subject of their words.

"Could it be perhaps this?" Tsukune handed the Kokkouri-san to Inui who handed it to Miyabi. The man laughed and waved the paper around.

"You think something so childish could be the cause of this?" Miyabi mocked. "I will admit it seems to house a small spirit, but nothing powerful enough to actually curse, if only suggest grievances."

"But!" Mizore shook her head at the dismissive behavior toward the scary divination board. "It said that someone would die today at five!" And it was now ten minutes passed.

"Come now," Miyabi could not believe these kids were so easily fooled. What were they teaching in this school? "This is just a child's toy. You really suspect something so simple?" He crumpled the Kokkouri-san and tossed it back toward Inui, who caught it. The large, grey-haired male smoothed out the paper to hand it back to Kurumu, the original owner after all.

"Perhaps you could explain..." Moka crossed her arms over her chest and dryly exhaled. "Kahlua-nee..." Moka called to her older sister who giggled and waved her hand. Kokoa was quick to jump behind Moka.

"Ah, it's confidential, we were called by the headmaster to deal with it silently. So you make sure you stay here okay Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan? Obey your big sister." She hoisted the grenade launcher a bit, causing both younger vampire to scoot back.

"Hai, onee-san." They spoke simultaneously in response to Kahlua's order. "We came to check on all the youkai students because it is likely one of them gone rogue." Kahlua smiled brightly as she explained the dreadful news. "After all Moka-chan is well aware of that feeling, isn't she?"

Kurumu immediately dove back behind Inui, who was closest. Moka folded her hands in front of her as Kahlua stomped onto her guilt. She was only a child... an ignorant and foul mouthed child. Kahlua smiled as Miyabi stepped out of the room.

"But I doubt its any of these kids in this room. An old, mangy wolf and a couple of discarded pups." The words he spoke could be no more true. Even Shirayuki, with all of her power, was a complete social outcast on campus. Her name barely rang a bell among students. She had no power like Moka or Kurumu. She was a helpless human that had to tap into her ancestry to even stand a chance in today's monstrous society. "Later pups, I'll be back when I find the killer..." he winked and left the room with Kahlua, who slammed the door behind her.

They felt a heavy air left in the room. Tsukune stared off with irritation lacing his eyes. Though Moka would do anything to disagree with Miyabi... he was right. They were the junk left on the side of the highway. The vampire had little self confidence to begin with, this reappraisal of her reality was crushing.

"I want to solve the murder mystery." Tsukune abruptly spoke up. Mizore fumed.

"Such outlandish behavior! This is no good! Such behavior needs to be recognized and ceased Tsukune-san!" She would not have the man she would have to tame over time become too far out of control, but little did the geisha realize that it was impossible to get Tsukune to do what you wanted without good reasoning skills.

"Sure." Gin sighed and put his hands to his hips. "I sure as hell ain't gun convince ya otherwise is I?" The wolf patted Tsukune on the head, the young hybrid held a flat, lifeless expression as his senpai pat him in a fond manner.

"...Nope." Tsukune flatly stated.

Mizore was stunned by their collective behavior as they seemed to gear up and gather notebooks, pencils and Gin prepared his camera. "We are the newspaper club after all!" Kurumu brightly chirped, only to be pat by Tsukune on her head, spoiled for her good response.

"Atta girl Kurumu-chan," Gin praised. "I'd grope ya but that ain't turn out good last time did it?" Kurumu shook her head at her senpai who laughed out. "Alright team, let's investigate, remember everything I taught ya!"

Moka raised a brow. "Be sleazy, underhanded and an utter creep?" Gin offered a sparkling thumbs up to the vampire, who sighed and pulled Tsukune's arm between her breasts. "Fine... I'll go with Tsukune."

"Me too desu!" Yukari jumped into his arms. Kurumu pointed to Inui.

"I'll go with Inui, Kokoa and Mizore-chan." Mizore flinched. Why did she have to go?

Gin stood and nodded. "I'll go talk to Nekonome-sensei. Move out team, don't get caught." He was met with a resounding 'Hai!'

Miyabi and Kahlua watched as the group split the moment they left the room. "Well it seems the mangy pups are up to something. How suspicious. Shall we check their rooms now that they are off to play?" Kahlua nodded in agreement to Miyabi's sleazy plan. When the kids are away...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**PDA: Public Display of Affection)**


	61. Hallow Eve Under the Wolf's Eye

**Chapter 61: Hallow Eve Under the Wolf's Eye**

Miyabi and Kahlua looked through the clubroom. They were not able to find anything suspicious. Kahlua settled herself down on Gin's desk and looked through the papers piled on top of hem. Miyabi peeked through the desks the others used and grazed through the file cabinets for anything suspicious. He stood tall and sighed.

"We came here looking for evidence, but this doesn't seem to be nothing more than a bunch of kids playing reporter." Miyabi complained as he settled his left fist on his hip, while rubbing at his stiff neck with his free hand. Kahlua crossed her legs, the split in her gown allowing for the motion.

She laid her gloved hands over the grenade launcher. It seemed to be just an attachment to likely a larger and more dangerous weapon, but why was she just carrying around the launcher? The platinum blonde smiled brightly as she brushed her fingers over the black metal. She would giggle as Miyabi's bare hand would slide up her uncovered leg. The princess peered over her knee as the businessman's head raised just above her knee. She reached out to pet his head, smoothing back his black hair.

"Father wanted to find out what the dog had been hiding. He is part of INTERPOL, there is no telling if he is keeping Kokoa-chan and Moka-chan here against their will." She gently chided. "It seems though there is nothing here, not even the cursed item. Let's go before they get in trouble~ " The heiress giggled.

Miyabi scoffed and stood up as he rubbed his lower back. "That kid..." He worried. "Is that the Vampire Eater Shuzen was interested in?" The executive wondered. The boy did not seem normal. Vampire eaters were typically violent and highly offended by the presence of vampire, yet there were two in his harem and Kahlua was all but ignored.

Kahlua blinked and put her hand over her mouth. "He was the vampire eater?" Kahlua wondered. Miyabi chuckled weakly.

"Baby, you're a prodigy when it comes to assassination and a drop dead gorgeous beauty, but sometimes I wonder if you are really all that attentive in a day to day situation..." He did worry about the assassin sometimes.

Kahlua was a fearsome killer: a lady in red that never missed her target. But in normal circumstances she appeared to be a harmless, bubbly diva with intelligence equivalent to a sack of potatoes, but getting on her bad side always proved a terrible fate. Miyabi always tip toed in and out of that circle of safety. Though he had a deal of leniency with her moods since he was her lover, but it was still limited. He much preferred to stay a lover than become a mate. Commitment he could not profit from was never Miyabi's game.

Kahlua nodded. "Alright." She stood. "They seem to just be...kids having fun in school. I feel sort of bad these sorts of situations are developing, but I guess humans and youkai can never get along." She sadly thought.

Elsewhere in the school the two groups searched about. Kurumu, Inui and Kokoa made heir way down the now empty halls. The taller male seemed bothered by he entire thing.

"Why didn't they call the police?" The Onimodoki was concerned that they were trying to cover up for the situation like when they covered up for Ishigami's murder. It was a firestorm across the school. The police were called in days after the murder. The school police tried to solve the school's problems, but they were now met with great scrutiny after the Kuyou incident.

The kitsune had turned the entire establishment up upon its head and put great strain on the current leader. Inui was friends with them a long time ago, but something occurred that turned their friendship sour. The Onimodoki wondered if it had been fault in him. As he scratched at his chin in wonder the male would feel a tug at the end of his school's blazer. He looked down to see the smiling face of Kurumu. He blushed a bit and smiled softly. He rubbed his head at the awkward situation. Did he drift off?

"Ah~" Kurumu swooned. "You okay Inui?" She batted her eyes at the male. "You seem to be out of it." Kokoa scoffed at the succubus' concern.

Onimodoki were just weak, helpless youkai. It was a surprise Kahlua-nee or Miyabi did not take notice, not even Gin had said anything to give way that he knew anything about the young man. Why did even Inui see the need to stay near Tsukune? Out of fear? Respect? At Kurumu's worry the male could only shake his head at the young woman.

"Ah it is really nothing, but I was a bit worried, maybe even annoyed?" He had to admit as a lesser youkai it was frightening to see the Exterminator on the school grounds. Those with a less fortunate background were privy to the horror stories of being taken away by them if they misbehaved.

He did not grow up with his own kind. For a long time Inui lived on the streets after his _adopted _family rejected him. Since Onimodoki were left behind at young age, often times as newborns, among other youkai, so they could best integrate into the group. He was a street rat. He stole to survive and acted like a bigger youkai than he was. He was about thirteen when he was caught and charged with assault. He was sent to a rehabilitation facility. The instituted male was forced to go a mixed school. The victim of his assault was a young, human woman who was visiting with her daughter from Enoshima, Japan. She was a humble bed and breakfast owner and a gentle, motherly woman who had said she did not blame him for his way of life, only the people who could not see his worth in life. Under her strong suggestion: instead of being sent to Juvenile Hall, the boy was given a second chance.

This life was not without its trouble though. He had a difficult time hiding his second face, one he put on to survive that harsh life. It was arrogant and lied when necessary. He felt it was best to lie to the girls.

"Well that man looked down on Aono-san, you know?" Inui laughed. Kurumu canted her head at his words. Was this what really worried him? She folded her arms behind her back and leaned back, which caused her large breasts to push up. Inui quickly turned away his gaze and scratched at the side of his head.

Kokoa crossed her arms over her chest and scoffed. "That's because Tsukune is a degenerate." She viciously stamped out any hopes of Tsukune ever being someone reliable. "I mean... he's a bully and – seems to be aware that Miyabi is trouble." She paused. "Plus, why don't you call Tsukune by his first name?" The young vampire prodded.

Kurumu sighed and turned around to examine the now empty club rooms along the hall. Behind her she carried a bag with their pads and pencils. Kokoa continued to question Inui while Kurumu continued to be silly and inspect these rooms. Inui kept an eye on her, because were she hurt Tsukune would certainly be mad.

"Ah," Inui grunted. "But why do you call that man by his first?" Came Inui's retort, which flustered Kokoa.

"S-shut up! That's none of your business! You should be more concerned about the rumors floating around about you two! To think a man in the harem!" Of course when the words escaped Kokoa's lips Inui's cheeks heated up and the guilty vampire smacked her hands over her mouth.

Did Kokoa just admit to the existence of the harem? Therein accepting it? And did Inui hear correctly? There are rumors of BL between him and Tsukune going across campus? The large male felt his legs give out under the weight of his own body. Inui collapsed to the floor.

"I-I see..." Inui stammered as Kokoa waved her hands around, trying to calm him down. Curse her affliction! She always collected those BL Novels and when a certain group began writing questionable doujinshi starring the school bad boy and sexually confused delinquent it became a hot topic among collectors. "Your words are sharp..." Inui's voice was dry. "You are an S like him..." His jab made Kokoa fall as white as a sheet.

Inside the rooms Kurumu cried out in surprise. Kokoa and Inui rushed in, only to see the succubus having tripped on someone's gym bag. The room itself was a mess. It was the room at the very end of the hall, closest to the Gymnasium. It belonged to the Karate club and was always in a state of disarray. They were a rowdy bunch. A Sandbang lay over the desk while what remained of the _student_ desks were held together by duct tape. Kokoa sneered at the sight of _shotokan_ hanging off the windows as if they were koi no bori.

"Ugh, what a dump." Kokoa complained as Inui walked over to Kururmu to help her up. He crouched down beside her and brushed back his white, almost silver, hair. Her bag's contents had spilled back onto the club room floor so he picked them up one by one.

"You okay?" He gathered the notebooks, but there also seemed to be a few animal-shaped erasers, a pack of cookies, an old-fashioned hand-mirror and a brush. The succubus rubbed her bottom and giggled weakly.

"I guess..." She whined as she pushed to stand. Inui packed her bag back up as Kokoa glared toward the chalk board which had some wild things scribbled along it.

"What the hell?" Kokoa growled as she stepped passed between Inui and Kurumu. The two upperclassmen looked to Kokoa as she seemed deep in thought. They turned their heads toward the board.

"What...?" Kurumu pulled her arms under her chest, against her body in worry.

"What does this mean?" Inui handed Kurumu her bag back, but not before taking a notepad and paper out to copy down the words on the board.

Before they could respond the door slammed closed behind them. A chill had snaked its way down Kurumu's spine before the force of the slam caused her to whorl around. Kokoa and Inui slowly turned, only to see three, rather large and husky, members of the Karate club. They had locked the door and currently blocked it.

"_**What are these weaklings doing in here?!"**_ One of the members complained.

"_**It seems they found our secret.**_" The other pounded his fist into his palm.

The chalkboard seemed to have some elaborate plan to get their club leader on a date with the current head of the student police to make some sort of new super force. Such behavior, all considering Kuyou's power hungry trip that lowered the school's face value, would be seen as a terrorist act.

"_**Shall we take care of them?"**_ This one's eyes seemed to have an eerie glow to them. Something was wrong. Kurumu stepped back as Kokoa and Inui stepped forward, cracking their knuckles at the challenge.

But – where had Shirayuki Mizore gone?

On the other side of campus, where many of the female-oriented clubs were held: Tsukune, Yukari and Moka roamed. The girls seemed to migrate to this side of the school by what appeared to be an instinctive ganging behavior. Yukari happily rode on Tsukune's back as he walked side by side with Moka.

Her dream was coming true!

Feeling Tsukune between her legs made all the best, raunchy thoughts surface. It caused the witch to drool as she mentally pictured herself writhing between Moka and Tsukune one day. Moka seemed shy about showing her affection, but she would certainly drive that bashful behavior from the vampire. Tsukune held her carefully anchored as they came into the auditorium. It was a bit creepy with the school empty, not something they were used to. As Moka, Tsukune and Yukari made their way toward the stage: loud, echoing steps made themselves known on the balcony. A familiar uniform wrapped around the petite body of a woman was clear under the dim lights lining the walls.

It was a member of the School Police, and by the band on her arm: she was the new leader that had replaced Kuyou.

"_Well, fancy seeing you all here..."_ She spoke out. Her voice managed to carry over the crackling pops of the wad of gum in her mouth. "_Staying out of trouble I hope, Aono."_ She said as she made her way down the balcony and onto the main stage. Her heels clicked along the wooden floors and the empty auditorium amplified it.

The three were now face to face with the woman and stared. Tsukune shrugged as Yukari laid her face into the crook of his neck. "Eh, no." He flatly responded. Moka felt a weak laugh escape her. He did not even try to admit otherwise. Tsukune was honest, if nothing else. Moka shook her head.

"Why are you skulking around Keito?" Moka indignantly responded, a bit short tempered due to her sister's interloping.

"Ah, is that anyway to talk to the head of the Committee?" She teased and looked to Tsukune with the shrug of her shoulder.

"Eh," Tsukune chided. "By the way Keito, you trying to hide this murder too?" He mused, recalling the incident with Ishigami that had made the Committee lost quite a bit of their power and Tsukune did not need to hide his apathy around the officer as she was already well aware of his instability. He was alright with her, seeing as she helped deal with Saizou when he tried to defile Kurumu.

"Ah, Aono-san, always a treat." She smiled sarcastically as she looked to Moka. "You should be a bit more complying Akashiya-san, after all I have a bit of important news." Keito explained, not put off by the group's personality. Morioka had a soft spot for them, she supposed she understood why. They were really all like children. They were not yet adults, nor were they ready to survive that kind of world as they always threw temper tantrums when they did not get things how they wanted.

"What is it desu ka?" Yukari believed the first step to learning about your enemy, or anything for that matter: was asking about it! Keito laughed at her enthusiasm.

"Ah, well for such an inquisitive young woman I will enlighten you." The woman smiled and settled her hand on her hip. "It seems that Fujisaki and Shuzen were telling the truth about the cursed item being brought onto campus. Someone is hiding it, and we believe it is one of the students we are holding backstage." She explained.

Moka nodded. It made sense. This was the biggest place on campus, but at the same time it was only one way in and one way out. It was smart, but how long would they stay calm?

"They are getting nervous." Keito stated as she took out her cell phone and flipped it open. The glare of the screen glittered over her features as she settled her free hand on her hip. "It seems your friends are in a bit of trouble. Tsk." She scoffed and put her phone away. "Ne, Aono-san, why not stay here a bit?" Tsukune narrowed his eyes at her urging. "Relax." She held out her hand toward the auditorium's entrance.

Tsukune, Moka and Yukari turned their heads to look toward the doors. A few members of the school police stepped up in front of the door, blocking them. Tsukune narrowed his eyes and glared at Keito. She had a duty to keep Tsukune out of trouble.

"Don't worry, Aono-san. Morioka-kun is taking care of everything." Keito giggled and motioned her hand.

Mizore watched through the window as the Karate club overpowered Inui. The Onimodoki was physically powerful, but he was still no match for three members of the Karate club, two of which were full-blooded youkai.

"Augh!" Inui coughed out as he was punched in the stomach by the taller of the three and the second member held his arms locked. The third male picked up the struggling vampire as she stood guarding the succubus.

"_**Get the fuck out of the way, tiny brat! You don't know what is strength!"**_ The Karata club member laughed as he grabbed the girl's collar and picked her up off the ground. The clubroom door was kicked open. Mizore jumped as she watched from outside the window.

Kurumu clutched her bag as she shuffled to the back of the room, up against the chalkboard. The succubus was not much of a physical fighter. All of her abilities laid in her illusions and black magic. Kokoa snarled and punched the guy that grabbed her straight in the jaw. He had been distracted by the door bursting open against its locks.

"Kokoa!" Inui coughed out. The other two members looked over to their fallen comrade as he was taken down so easily by the small loli.

"_**What the hell?!"**_ One cried. "_**Comrade!"**_ The other exclaimed. Kokoa continued to beat the fallen member. Kokoa held his gi's collar and pummeled his face beyond recognition. The pair released Inui and rushed toward their friend's side, but a deep voice stopped them.

"Hold it!" The voice came from their leader: Miyamoto Haiji. Beside Haiji stood Morioka Ginei, head of the Newspaper Club. A flash was seen and the wolf lowered his camera with a grin.

"This won't look good for you guys..." He said as he took another shot of the words scrawled on the chalkboard and another. Gin grinned and nudged Haiji. The karate leader punched his fist into his palm and marched toward his lackies.

"You idiots!" Haiji roared. "Here you are beating up on this sweet, adorable girl?!" Haiji proceeded to beat the crap out of his lackies.

Gin walked up and crouched in front of of Kurumu and looked over to Kokoa. "You two really shouldn't be wandering around, getting poor Jyunya in trouble." He playfully chided as he held his hand out to Kurumu. The succubus looked over as Kokoa watched the Karate leader beat up his men.

Gin grabbed Kurumu's hand and took her bag from her, to the succubus' surprise. "H-hey! Wait, senpai what are you-?" But her question was halted when the wolf began to rummage through her supplies. Haiji slammed his last two members unconscious.

"You idiots," Haiji growled as he stood proudly in his karate gi. "A girl is meant to be protected, worshipped! Their underdeveloped bodies are a treasure to this world and should not be tarnished!" But Haiji soon found himself swallowing Kokoa's fist.

"Pervert!" She was fuming and ears burning red. Gin chuckled and pulled out the hand mirror. The wolf tilted his head slightly and sighed.

"Where did you get this Kur?"The older youkai pondered as he turned a concerned gaze to the naïve demon. Kurumu shook her head and looked up to him. Kokoa dropped Haiji's battered body ontop of his subordinates and turned to face the two.

"It was a gift. In my shoe locker...?" Was that the correct answer? What was wrong with the mirror. Though a bit old, it was beautiful. The silver body shone and the decorative carvings along the body and frame were finely crafted. The carvings took the shape of small, nude faeries and dragonflies that fluttered along it.

Haiji stood as if completely unaffected by the earlier beating. Ignoring the massive knot over his left eye he took a thoughtful stance. His sudden revival startled Kokoa. Gin chuckled weakly. "You okay man?" The wolf asked. Haiji held up his palm to silence the wolf. The flowing blood along his face was not given a moment's notice.

"Not a problem, a wound like this is a badge of pride for protecting such a treasure, but – is this the key to defeating that enemy?" The karate captain questioned.

Gin held the object in question and looked to Kurumu with a serious expression. "This is a cursed item Kurumu." He flatly stated, so she was able to understand. "Did you look into the mirror?" The night demon was stunned for a moment, but she nodded.

"B-but nothing seemed wrong." She sternly admitted. Gin sighed.

"Good." He was relieved, but it was dangerous. "It is a weapon in a case involving a series of murders." The older male lowered his eyes to the ground before placing the object in question in a plastic evidence back he pulled from his blazer's pocket. "It was hard to figure it out at first, but it seems that girls have been receiving these as _gifts_ from lovers and each one of those people were found murdered." But something seemed weird.

Kurumu shook her head in disbelief. "B-but Tsukune would never give us something so dangerous!" Was senpai blaming Tsukune for giving her something so dangerous?

"Tsk," Kokoa scoffed and turned her head away. "That guy doesn't have an ounce of romanticism in his bones, why would he ever even give a present!?" Kurumu pouted at Kokoa.

"Tsukune is sensitive! H-he just would never give us anything dangerous!" Kurumu defended. Though she had trouble believing her own words. Tsukune was very romantic and sweet, just a little strange?

"Ah," Gin patted the top of her head. "Sure he is," He brushed the topic aside before it became an argument. "But the main problem is we have the bait, but still no killer." This worried Gin.

They had spent a month on this investigation. The murders had begun on the first of October and continued down, only getting worse. It had been a segregated incident, but as it drew nearer the school it began to interfere with businesses in the area, making the economy suffer. With people afraid of the string of mysterious deaths the superstitious of the area were quick to pull their hand out of any businesses, most of which were owned by Fairy Tale and clearly concerned the owners and top shareholders. Among these people those such as the Headmaster, Shuzen Issa and the Huang family, overseas partners in Hong Kong. A tapping at the window drew the group's attention.

Mizore peered up shyly from her hiding spot. Haiji walked over to push open the windows. The small geisha curled her pale fingers over the window's ledge. Being on the first floor it was not hard for her to walk up to the window, but the very smell of sweat kept her from getting too near, or comfortable.

"That … It's the Ririsu Mirror isn't it?" Her sot voice just barely caught the lycan's ears.

"What did you say?" Gin slowly made his way toward the window, holding the bag in hand. Mizore nodded and looked away. "You know what it is Shirayuki-san?" The werewolf had, at first, assumed it was the doing of the Shirayuki clan. They were always at odds with Fairy Tale, business wise. It was highly unlike them to openly use such methods to get their way, but if Mizore knew what it was than he would have to, perhaps, rethink his original accusations.

Mizore gave a soft nod. "Ririsu, a cursed mirror. I read about it once." She pulled her hands from the window and allowed them to settle into the sleeves of her kimono. "It has the power to take your darkest desires and make them come true... but at a high cost."

Gin looked to Haiji who seemed to be thinking the same thing. "So what do you think, Gin?" Haiji posed so his finger hooked under his chin dramatically. Gin scratched at his head.

It was unbelievable, but not unheard of... "The mirror... is an Artifact?" The very thought sent a chill down the wolf's spine. Kurumu looked over to Mizore who seemed to be hiding. She seemed rather – scared.

Hearing about the mirror's powers was sort of scary, at least to the succubus. It was like a selfish wish on the power of a Djinni. The heavy price was usually the life of a loved one or the soul. The succubus pressed her hands to her chest at the painful thought. Mizore – she seemed like someone who was lost. Was she calling for help?

Suddenly the mirror began to move and rattle. Before Gin could respond the mirror flew from the evidence bag and now hovered over everyone in the room.

_Hu hu hu, so many fine wishes in this room I could grant._

The voice itself seemed to radiate from the mirror as the face of it rotated and caught everyone's individual reflection.

"Damn it! Haiji!" Gin called to the other male. The Karate Captain pulled back his fits, only to thrust it forward. The blonde youth shouted as he did so.

"_Empty Hole Punch!"_ The attack burst through the air toward the mirror, but the shiny face reflected a glint from the light, only to float backwards.

_Hu hu hu, I know exactly whose wish to grant!_

Mizore and Kurumu saw it: something holding the mirror up from behind it. The Ririsu mirror turned to face Kokoa, cackling as it caught her reflection. Kokoa shouted as a pain tore through her body. Gin was afraid of this. The mirror _**was**_ an Artifact! Artifacts were priceless objects that were so powerful they seemed to carry a life all their own. Some of the more famous items under such conditions were _**Excalibur**_, the singing sword, and the _**Tsurugi no Kusanagi**_ which was said to have the sentience to fight under its own _power._ They were powerful weapons that have existed for so long they have developed their very own souls.

From behind the mirror it was now obvious. A small faery with pale green hair. She stood only half the heigh of the mirror's handle and wore a silk, lavender colored dress that easily showed the outline of her tiny, nude body. She had a dark grin over her face as she looked into Kokoa's soul.

_Such dark wishes for a tiny body. I think I will delight in taking her soul!_

The spirit of the mirror, Ririsu, laughed out.

Back in the Auditorium Tsukune and the girls had settled on the stage where Keito stood with another member of the committee and talked of the last girl found. Apparently she was one of the girls freed from Ishigami Hitomi's art statues. For her to suffer a grave death so soon after seemed rather ironic. Tsukune sat with Yukari in his lap. His legs dangled off the stage and the which sat, facing him as the loli talked to Moka. The entire time Moka sat with a flushed face. She was a bit jealous of the witch, but she would tolerate her younger classmate, at least by age. Moka completely questioned the level of their separate mental ages. Tsukune coughed out, which startled Moka and Keito, who were able to see. Tsukune hugged Yukari close to his body as he covered his mouth with his free hand.

"Tsukune-san?" The witch worried. She could not see the blood that the boy nearly vomited.

"K-kokoa?" Tsukune felt a terribly worry strike him, only for his body to respond accordingly, He had not felt his way for a long time, but than again the girls have not been in such danger since – Moka had been attacked and nearly killed by Ishigami.

"Tsukune!" Moka shouted as Keito and another officer rushed over to his aide. Yukari had never seen this before, the response. It was what the others always dotted over him for. Tsukune could hear something, but it was faint.

_**Why won't you accept it, the power you were born with?**_

It was a question he was never able to answer, until now.

_Because I am afraid of what I will become._

_**Are you still afraid?**_

_No, I want to love them, because they are mine. I want to protect them, even if I have to kill for them. So they do not have to._

_**This is a good wish. Work hard, suffer a bit, and I shall grant it.**_

"W-what is wrong with him?!" Keito was in a panic as Aono Tsukune, the renowned '_badass'_ of the Gakuen, lay in what seemed to be a crippling seizure as he profusely bled from his mouth and various cuts along his body, through wounds that were not there.

Yukari was terrified. She had never seen Tsukune so weak before. In her eyes he was one of those undefeated heros you see in _Tokusatsu_.

_These were his powers, the powers born of a shaman and cursed by a madman. Tsukune's eyes blinked open and he found himself unawares in a place he was familiar with. Screams penetrated his heart and the blood from his victim soaked his hand. When he looked down, the blood was his own. He was a victim of his own weakness. His suffering was a result of others, but his continued suffering was a result of him being unable to let go. Ruby had tried to help him like no one else and he had refused to accept those simple words she spoke to him in their last session:_

"_Have you forgiven yourself, rather than try to forgive others?" _

"Moka..." Tsukune coughed out painfully as he blinked his eyes open. For him it felt like hours, but in reality it had only been a few seconds. Moka had pulled his head onto her lap as Keito was shouting orders for her men to find the Karate idiots.

Yukari was sitting beside Tsukune, tears flowing from her eyes. Before the witch could comprehend what was going on she was pulled into Tsukune's bloody shirt. Though the black fabric of the uniform blazer made it difficult to see the blood, but she could feel the warmth and smell the scent that was distinct with blood. This was Tsukune's blood. Yukari blinked her large, violet eyes and glanced up at Tsukune, whose eyes had a strange gloss to them. A soft whisper was blown into the witch's ear, which caused her to push up and wrap her arms around his neck as she finally began to openly sob.

She was so scared. He looked like he was dying. It was so sudden. Moka explained to her, as she sat Tsukune's head on her lap that he was prone to such things, having a weak constitution as far back as she knew him. For a long time she had never noticed. She thought he was perhaps just a normal human. He bruised so easily and was so emotionally stunted that he could be nothing else. In truth he was a youkai, and a very weak one at that. His body and mind were sick. Moka found herself unable to take care of him like he took care of her all this time. This had been the best she could do. Even Ruby had done so much more for him than she ever could. It made her feel jealous – helpless.

'_I'm not going to leave you alone.'_ Tsukune had comforted Yukari, brushing his face into her hair.

The witch felt safe in his arms. It made her happy to be close to him like this. She had never had affections for another person as far back as she could remember. Yes, she loved her mother and father, but it was not the same sort of love had toward Tsukune.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

_Hu hu hu! What is your wish child? Show me that deep, dark wish!_

The spirit of the Artifact beckoned Kokoa, as her eyes met the reflective face of the mirror. Gin shouted out as Haiji threw himself over the young vampire, guarding the mind and body of the precious loli.

Gin motioned his hand to Mizore. "Go Shirayuki-san! Go find Keito in the auditorium!" Before Mizore could protest the wolf slammed the window closed to keep the Ririsu Mirror from escaping. It was far from the reach of he or Haiji and it was unexpectedly fast.

Kokoa's eyes glazed over. Wish? The vampire wished for many things, but most of all she wished to be something she was not. She wanted to be like her mother whose self confidence was unmatched, but she wanted to be like Moka who had so many people at her side, loving her unconditionally. She wanted to be powerful and feared like her sister. She hated this feeling of being afraid. Kokoa was the youngest, the last child of the clan. No one ever had time for her. They shuffled her along and in return gave her anything her material heart desired, as if to say: we're sorry we don't have time for you. She wanted to triumph over her family and become a real vampire.

"_**OUUUAA!"**_ Kokoa let out a vicious roar. Her body erupted with a youki that tainted the room.

Gin threw himself over Kurumu to protect her. The force of the exploding youki sent everyone present flying back several feet from their current positions. The walls suffered cracking along the moulding while the windows began to crack.

Mizore pulled up her kimono's skirt and rushed toward the auditorium. Koumori the bat was hanging upside down from a branch. He felt it. His master. The tiny bat squeaked and dropped from his perch. He spread his wings and fluttered up and away toward the school. Normally he would not go near the school until it was time for his master's return, but the animal felt a terrible shift in the air. The bat found its way to the building's roof and using his echolocation he found an entrance through the ventilation system.

The geisha arrived at the sealed auditorium and slammed against the heavy, wooden doors. The officers of the Student Police Committee turned to face the doors. "Help! Tsukune?!" Why was she calling out to him? "Please, someone! Something terrible has happened!" Please believe her! Do not lock her out. She was not a resolute individual. Her heart could not take the suffering of others, especially when it was at the hand of her own family.

She recognized the mirror. It belonged to her family. Specifically that was the mirror owned by the Priestess of their Clan. She was a powerful miko who could see the future, but because of the power the mirror bestowed on her her body was weak and she could never leave the shrine. Did the Artifact take to her master's will finally? She did not want to lie to senpai, but he was a dangerous person. He worked as a sniffing hound for Fairy Tale.

A loud click was heard as the auditorium doors were pulled open. The geisha's face was already pink from the exertion of running, something she was not used to. Her lungs heaved as she tried to breathe. When her heterachromatic eyes turned up, the swirling mix of blue and gold, they came upon the figure of Tsukune. Mizore peered passed him only to see the officers knocked unconscious. Moka was in the distance bowing to Keito apologetically for her mate's rash behavior.

"Hey, Mizore-san desu!" Yukari chirped. Mizore looked up to see the witch riding on the man's shoulder. Tsukune chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Mizore-chan, you look tired, did you run all the way here?" He brushed off the fact that he would likely be blamed for the unconscious men, but in truth it was Moka who had beaten them up. Tsukune tried to calm her, but the moment he mentioned Kokoa was in danger the vampire was set off.

Sure Kokoa was an annoying imouto, but what younger sibling was not? Siblings fought and argued, but at the end of the day they still were family and would always be, no matter what they went through. Suddenly the crack of youki reached the auditorium and those able to sense it looked up. Tsukune narrowed his eyes as Mizore looked back in the direction she came.

"Kokoa!" Moka shouted and ran out passed them. Yukari dangled another handkerchief in front of Tsukune. He took it and rubbed the blood from his mouth.

"Not like I just didn't have a panic attack." Tsukune murmured. Keito felt a bit... off.

"Is that what you call a panic attack Aono-san?" She murmured. Tsukune gave a sarcastic salute and shrugged.

"Later Keito-chan, I gotta go make sure my girlfriend doesn't destroy the campus." He took Mizore's wrist. "Come on Mizore-chan!" He waved to Keito and ran off.

Keito fumed and spat out her gum. "Damn it Aono!" This was no time to be playing around! "Get up you idiots! We have to keep the students safe, you two," She pointed to the pair that were the quickest to get up. "Come with me! The rest of you protect the students!" With that Keito raced off after Tsukune.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Kokoa's eyes were now glowing a deep emerald. She laughed wildly as power saturated her body. This was it, was it not? This was the power she searched for all this time! This was perfect!

"_**Ahahaha! Now I can do it!**_" Kokoa laughed manically.

Gin looked up as Kurumu groaned beneath him and rubbed at her head. "Owwie, what happened?" The succubus only looked up when Gin cursed.

"Ah, seems you're in trouble." A familiar voice snarked from the entrance of the small room. There stood Miyabi with his sunglasses over his face and a cup of steaming coffee in hand. "I see you find the Ririsu Mirror. You had it there lil missy?" He motioned to Kurumu who clung to her senpai to hide from the strange, unsettling man.

Kahlua stepped up with a giggle. In arm the vampire toted an M4 Carbine that was equipped with the M203 Grenade launcher she was carrying about earlier. The bright eyed, tan-skinned princess giggled as she bowed her head. "Sorry for being late."

Miyabi scoffed and motioned his hand to the floating mirror as he took a sip of his latte. "That little toy is a gift from the Shriayuki Clan." He stated. "We've been following it around for a while now. It seems that anywhere the young Shirayuki Mizore wanders, so does this little toy." He chuckled. "Really unlike the Shirayuki, don't you think Morioka?" Gin did find it unlike them. He had really hoped this girl would no be trouble.

It would make his suspicions correct if that was the case. He had hoped that the Shirayuki clan would stay away from him, but they sent their child after that boy's delicate heart.

"**Kah-luuua-neee~"**Kokoa hissed as she turned to the sound of her sister's voice. Kahlua smiled and waved her hand.

"Ah, hi Kokoa-chan, how are you?" Kahlua giggled. Kokoa roared and lunged toward her sister. "Ah~!" Kahlua swung the gun and slammed the butt of her gun into Kokoa's face. The force alone was enough to send the young red-head flying into and through the chalkboard. The wall collapsed on impact and the vampire was sent into the track and fields. Snow had begun to fall, as the Winter months drew nearer.

The Ririsu Mirror began to laugh as the foolish combatants gave her an open shot to freedom.

_Hu hu hu! Fools I will take this world and fulfill my master's wishes and feed on your souls! This little girl is a tasty one! _

The Artifact spirit giggled and floated toward the hole after her prey. "Not so fast Fairy-chan." Miyabi aimed his index finger and thumb, as if using a gun. A _crack-bang_ was heard when the rifle fired.

Outside Kokoa was writhing in pain. Why was she always so easily cast aside? It hurt. There was nothing she could do to get stronger. Her pride hurt more than her face did at the moment.

"It's okay." Kokoa heard a soft voice praise her. "You did a good job protecting everyone." Kokoa felt a smile draw over her features as the power that once filled her left just as suddenly and left her feeling heavy and empty.

_Let me out!_

The Artifact Spirit screamed as she slammed her fist against the glass jar Miyabi held in his hand. Kahlua put the mirror into Miyabi's duffle bag and smiled.

"This takes care of that, but what about Kokoa-chan?" Kahlua stood and hoisted the bag over her shoulder as she turned to face Miyabi. The male shrugged and pet the woman's head. She giggled, as if a child being praised.

"Later pups. Thanks for the help, Kokoa, Moka." Miyabi's words caused Tsukune to bristle. The hybrid was indefinitely put off by his presence. The only thing that kept Tsukune from acting was the fact he clutched the semi-conscious Kokoa in his arms. Moka stood, settling her hand on her hip. She had to speak up, or else a chance like this would never show itself again.

"Kahlua-nee-san." Moka stated strongly as she stepped in front of Tsukune who protected her baby sister from further games produced by their older sibling. There they stood facing off between the the walls crumbling from the previous damage Kokoa's body set upon it. "You won't always be allowed to bully others." The vampire hated how their sisters always got away with things like this, but especially Kahlua. "We will defeat you at your own games."

Kahlua laughed into her hand. "If you say so Moka-chan, but this has nothing to do with you." Kahlua's voice was sweet, but those words were like a blade. "You left our house so you have no say of the relationship between Kokoa and I." She canted her head which made the curls in her platinum-blonde hair bounce. Moka felt her heart jump in her chest.

Koumori popped in from the vents and looked around. He squeaked madly and fluttered down, landing in Tsukune's hair. The little bat shuffled to the edge of his head and _chu'd _toward his master. Tsukune looked down to Kokoa, who struggled to speak. Tears fell from the red-head's eyes as she was wrapped in a blanket of self-loathing. Yukari climbed from his shoulders and crawled into Tsukune's lap to help comfort, hold onto her dear friend. Though Kokoa would likely, and strongly deny it, she and Yukari had become the closest of friends, likely due to their being the youngest in the group.

Miyabi looked to Gin and smirked. "Well, see you. Just try not to blame us for doing our job." He gave a wink before turning to leave. Kahlua bowed her head and followed the businessman out of the room.

After all of it the Karate Club was severely scolded for the trouble they caused. It seems that Haiji was working with Keito to try and control the holes of power that appeared with the loss of Kuyou. The Karate club took it the wrong way and assumed they were being raised into a position of power on equal with the Wrestling Club, who had been causing many of the problems. Kuyou had promised the Wrestling Club quite a bit of funds for their club's budget if they played the muscle for many of his more dubious duties as the Police Committee Captain. With the loss of Kuyou and the loss of their funds, the Wrestling Club was more than a bit sore afterwards. Rikishi Chopper, Captain of the Wrestling club, had threatened the Police Committee, so to lessen the blow from the troublesome teen, they sought to get more muscle that was more bound by honor than money.

Kokoa was fine, it seemed that it was indeed her pride hurting more than her body and made a full recovery before club activities ended that day. Instead of separating like they normally did they decided to go to the Mononoke Arcade together. The young hybrid remembered Moka mentioning something about it once. Kokoa was quiet as she got to walk hand-in-hand with Tsukune. Moka walked by his side and Kurumu hugging into Moka's arm as they walked. The Vampire and succubus laughed as they talked about school. Yukari rode on Tsukune's shoulders and talked to Inui who walked to Tsukune's left side, behind Kokoa. They were like any other group of high schoolers, at first glance.

Gin was still troubled. Mizore was picked up by her father and the wolf met up with Ruby who had done a bit of digging on the young girl. He made his way to the woman's office, which looked more like a modern witchdoctor's lab rather than a psychiatrist's office. Various incense sat burning, giving the room a delicate cinnamon and vanilla smell to it. Bottles of obscure medicines sat shelved beside stacks of books and various notebooks and rolls of parchment. The elder witch herself sat behind a computer, tack-clacking away for what felt like weeks for her as she dove straight into her research.

"Anything?" The wolf questioned as he closed the door behind him. He sniffled, nose irritated by the scents. Though the smells were inoffensive the brute still had trouble breathing in the room as it had such a solid, unique scent when compared to outside.

"Ah," Ruby piped up. "Not much. Though I did find something quite suspicious." With that the witch turned her flat screen to face the wolf so he could read the article she brought up. "It seems that each of the individuals murdered during this time were not only opposing businesses, but they were in some way, shape or form related to those in charge. I have to admit such a move is indirect, but it leaves a strong, psychological impact that can have an affect on someone's work when it involves the mourning of someone close to them." The therapist explained, seeing as she had deep knowledge on the subject she could leave a comment such as that.

Gin nodded and settled himself down on the edge of her desk as he read through the article, using her mouse to scroll. He leaned forward as he narrowed his eyes at the names. "Is this – Nakkamoto Kokko?" The wolf seems to had gone as white as sheet. Ruby tilted her head.

"Morioka-kun?" She called with a soft voice, that startled him form his thoughts. He shook his head.

"Nah, just – this name. Didya uh, check it?" He highlighted the name and turned the screen back to its correct positioning. Ruby looked it over.

"Oh, she seems to have missed getting caught by the murder because she was on vacation with family in Saitama." The witch noted. Gin nodded and hopped off her desk.

"Ima check it out, a'ight Toujyou? I mean the weekend is comin', ya should hang out wit da kids. I mean 'night's Halloween right?" Ruby smiled at Gin's offer. "Lata!" He smirked before heading out, but as soon as his back was turned Gin's face soured. Ruby felt something was wrong, but she would ask him another time.

Ruby met up with the group at one of the Burger Shops. The town was lit up with bright lights and floating specters. The Arcade was heavily inhabited by those of the Youkai and Human persuasion so the mix of cultures made the night bright on All Hallow's Eve. With a trip to a Karaoke bar, a few hours at the arcades burning yen, by the time the kids made their way home they were exhausted.

Inui escorted Kurumu and Yukari to their place while Ruby returned to campus to continue the rest of her work for the evening. The elder witch would likely sleep in her office, run ragged by her job, but she never complained. Tsukune walked Kokoa and Moka back home. He called his mother to let her know he would be sleeping over at Moka's house, to the vampire's horror.

He hung up the phone and turned around with a smirk. "Thanks for having me Akashiya-san!" Moka's mother, who was settled on the couch, was lounged out. She raised her hand and waved it in his direction. Moka and Kokoa sighed at the woman's laid-back personality. "Let's go, I'm cold!" Tsukune kicked off his shoes and scooped Kokoa off the ground as he rushed toward the stairs that led up to their rooms.

Kokoa shouted out in surprise as she was lifted up off the ground. "Tsukune!" Moka shouted before she chased after him.

The three spent the rest of the night together, playing card games in Moka's room and soon fell asleep. Moka was curled on her bed in Tsukune's embrace. The silver-haired vampire reminisced about a time long ago where she was held like this in his arms. Kokoa was flopped over between the two, nearer their legs and rolled on her back. Koumori was curled on his master's chest, the bat quite content to be by her and comfort her. It had been a arduous day for the red-head. Tsukune's copper eyes peered down toward the young firecracker, his head settled on Moka's head.

He would protect them, huh?

Outside the house a strange figure approached in the darkness. At this time none remained on the streets as many of the trick-or-treaters have retired to bed as it neared two in the morning. The figure approached the front door of the Akashiya residence.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**BL: Boy's Love (not the same as Yaoi please be aware)**

**doujinshi: fan manga**

**shotokan: Karate underwear (they come in thongs and briefs!)**

**Koi no Bori: Japanese Fish Kites**

**Tokusatsu: Japanese superhero shows like Power Rangers, Kamen Rider, etc)**


	62. That Awkward Feeling

**Chapter 62: That Awkward Feeling**

Kokoa lay in the darkness, dwelling over that feeling that consumed her earlier that day. She had tried to separate Tsukune and her onee-sama, but the hybrid was his usual, stubborn self. What was worse was that, in the end, she ended up staying with them to prevent Tsukune from doing _ecchi things_ to her sister, but now she was the one in the awkward position. She had to play chaperone since Moka's mother refused that responsibility.

The room was dark and outside the silence of snowfall had filled the area with white, keeping the lazy hybrid from going home. She and Moka had followed their usual patterns for bed while Tsukune lazed around on Moka's bed. They brushed their teeth, washed their faces and wiped down sweaty areas with a cloth soaked with herbal water, as they bathed in the mornings before school. Kokoa wore her night gown, which was white with strawberry patterns. The gown went down to her knees and underneath she wore white pajama pants. Moka went in her usual, and boring, long sleeved pajama shirt and pants. The elder sibling's sleepwear was a light red, or some may call it pink. Black, bat-shaped patterns dotted her pants. Even so Tsukune's eyes were on Moka the second the girls entered the room...

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

"_Onee-sama!" Kokoa yelled. "You need to be more respectful toward your body! To flaunt it in such a way you will be consumed by a beast!" She accused. _

_Moka rolled her eyes and set her hand on her hip. Her hair had been braided back for the evening as she prepared to enter her room. "It is not as if I am going in there naked!" Not that it would matter at this point. Tsukune has touched her in many places, but he has never seen her naked body and she doubted he even wished to see it... She shook her head from the lewd thoughts and clenched her fist in front her resolutely. "Plus we've already slept together before."_

_It took a moment for Moka to realize, but eventually both siblings bled a tomato red at the awkward wording. Moka felt steam poft out the top of her head when her embarrassment reached its peak._

"_B-baka! Not in that way!" She nearly growled. She walked into her room and continued her petty argument with Kokoa, but both fell silent when they saw Tsukune._

_He stood in front of Moka's vanity, folding his clothes on the surface. His school bag sat on the ground pushed up against the vanity's drawers. He had removed his shirt so only remained in his sleeveless tee shirt he wore under his clothing. He wore a pair of black boxers that had white stripes down the side of them. His shoulders were muscular and body sculpted. Under all his clothes he looked pretty scrawny. His skin was anything but perfect. Horrific looking scars tattooed his back and down his arms to nearly his wrists._

_Kokoa felt that it was more polite to look down, even as she scolded Tsukune for being an idiot. "T-this is a girl's r-room you idiot!" Moka did not seem to mind as she stared at her lover with bright, doe eyes. Tsukune stared at Kokoa for a moment, who seemed to be staring at his scars. He was annoyed by this. He felt vulnerable and open. The male responded aggressively, at least emotionally. His mask tightened and he made his way to Moka's bed. The male dropped down on her bed and pulled the covers around his body. Moka blinked her eyes clear when she lost sight of the object of her adoration. Moka pushed passed Kokoa and made her way to his side. She crawled into bed, whining about how 'Tsukune does not give her enough attention.'_

"_H-hey!" Kokoa rushed over to stop them._

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

To find herself in this predicament was wholly unexpected. The red-head struggled to free herself but she found herself to be the bread in what seemed to be a … vampire sandwich. Tsukune lay with her pulled to his chest, his right hand gripping her wrists tightly. His free arm was around her waist as she lay with her back against his chest in spoons position. He had no shirt on and was just in his boxers. Moka lay behind Tsukune, sound asleep, her arms wrapped around his waist. The silver-haired vampire was laying spoons with Tsukune, her hands nestled under the hem of his boxer, her hands warmed against the skin of his thighs.

"Y-you frreak!" Kokoa growled as Tsukune used her to snuggle. "This is ...wrong." Kokoa seemed to be more trying to convince herself. She refused to believe that she was someone that would always need the support of another to live. She wanted to become a person that could survive on her own.

It had been why she convinced her mother to allow her to live in the human world alone. She was tired of being taken care of. She wanted to be her own person. Being the baby of not only her clan, but her mother, she was spoiled. She was never allowed to experience what she wished, yet at the same time she was granted permission to do whatever she wished. It was not an easy thing, to be the youngest. Tsukune let her do nothing. He forbade her from everything and she was genuinely afraid of him, not in the way one fears death, but the way one fears disappointing. She felt as if she had to prove herself to the boy and she hated that feeling more than anything. She hated him. She wanted to find any reason to part onee-sama and the flying, sparkle turd.

"_Baka..."_ Kokoa sniffled and curled up tightly as Tsukune pulled her tighter into a hug.

It was several hours later, early Saturday morning. Unlike most schools in the area they did not have Saturday classes, but they still have plenty of work to do. It was a tradition for the young school to have those in clubs work on their activities during the weekend as if it were a true, paying job. In return they gained credits for their lessons as well as extra budget for their club. Tsukune's group was no different. They were supposed to meet up that afternoon to get things ready for their reports on the Amida Buddha in Kotoku-in, but in the morning many would find themselves snowed in. There was a knock at the Akashiya door and in full, listless flourish, the head of the house would answer in little more than a yukata and bowl of miso. She had made breakfast, but the children were still asleep. Alina had checked on Tsukune and the others, but alas she would have to be a patient mother to dote on her young ones. It was cold, so she would allow them to stay warm. Vampires were naturally lethargic creatures due to the anemia induced by their vampirism, but it was even more so thanks to the cold days of winter. The cold constricted the blood vessels and made it more difficult to restore their bodies with just basic supplements, so she added a few extra of doses into the girls' breakfast.

The vampire was not expecting a guest in this weather let alone at such an hour. When Alina opened the door she was was met with a familiar face, but at the same time it was a stranger. "Ah," She seemed to struggle with herself a moment. To greet them formally or informally? "You look …?" the mother placed her finger to her chin in a curious motion.

The figure at the door stood a young woman with a bright smile. She was bundled up, but still seemed to travel lightly. Her coat was buttoned from her neck to her knees. It had a soft grey color that seemed to perfectly match her beige mittens an, scarf and wool hat. Strands of black hair fell over her eyes which forced her to reach up to pull them aside. She bowed her head, hands crossed in front of her.

"I'm Aono Kyouko. Is my cousin in?" The girl was clearly a youkai by the soft youki that surrounded her person, but it was not offensively outpouring. She showed respect to the house she visited and held it back as best she could. Much like Vampires, Orks have a more dominate human form because of their vanity so they had an easier time holding human form while keeping heir youki released. It was considered a challenge.

"Ah, so you are a relative? Please come in." The girl seemed to have a large duffle bag hoisted over her shoulder as she bowed and removed her boots in the genkan. "So you are here to pick him up?" She was curious as to if the boy had troubled his mother again. Men were awfully insensitive at his age. He troubled her niece, but he seemed quite protective over her as well. She was aware of the hard time her niece often had with her mother. The girl was never granted a chance to really be a normal youkai. The girl's mother always tried to thrust the little one into the same lifestyle of her oldest, but much like Moka: Kokoa was a stubborn and willful girl, not one built to breed into the life of business.

Kyouko sat on the edge of the genkan as she removed her boots, her duffle bag settled on the ground beside her. She looked up at Alina and smiled. "Ah no, I am here to bring him clothes for today. Obasan is worried about him since he said he was staying over. I hope he's not causing trouble." Kyouko stood and hoisted up her bag as her black, tight-covered toes wiggled on the hardwood floor.

"Oh~" Alina put her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Oh he is being a very good houseguest. You should go wake the dears and bring them down for breakfast. Ah I will put one out for you." She smiled deviously. Perhaps a proper rival would send Moka into acting? The mother would turn and make her way to the kitchen to prepare another place at he table. Kyouko gave a playful salute and made her way up stairs.

The home was really quite nice. Moka's mom was a bijin! She supposed that was where Moka got her looks from! It made her excited! Tsukune really got some fun girls! Kyouko did not seem at all worried she had a rival, after all she did not consider those girls a bother. Her precious cousin was not going to be taken from her so easily after all. To the cousin these girls that he hung around with were toys. She spent every waking moment protecting Tsukune from that man. Now that he was gone out of their lives she was free to take him for her own.

Her father had refused any sort of bond or relationship to build between them because of Kouji. It pissed her off: not getting her way. She was possessive of Tsukune since the day he was born. His cute face and chubby cheeks were soft in her hands. When she first touched his warm skin it made her heart flutter. Her own cheeks heated at the contact of the newborn boy. She had swore to protect him and with a smiling face her aunt had told her:

"_I am counting on you."_

Such a pitied request, of which Kyouko accepted whole heartedly. Perhaps her obasan knew what that man was capable of? Her father certainly knew because when he learned of Tsukune's birth and how she ran off to go see the boy at the hospital... She had been forbidden to see him, but the young Ork was a willful child and did as she pleased. She was unaware that her father made sure she was safe anytime she decided to go over to their home, after all her father was the head of their Tribe. Kouji could not go against him even if he wanted to. So long as he was in his little house on his own, the Tribe did not care, but were he to do anything to Kyouko, his life would have been forfeit. Orks were a violent group of youkai, but extremely loyal to their kin and those they considered of use. They would not think twice of killing the black sheep for harming the child of the family chieftain.

It finally happened. That bastard died. When he was gone she was free to take Tsukune, but it seems that there had been one place she could not control him: school. Because of their _social_ standing they had to go to different schools to further their education. He was transferred out of his last school a few shorts months into the semester. He had gotten hit under Kyouko's watch and it had crushed her. He was sent away because it had been for his own safety, so the adults claimed. They were afraid of Tsukune. He never showed any emotion when he was hit and never responded back. He was sent to Shonan Shirayui Middleschool and she was sent to military school a few months after she hit her first year of Highschool. It seems this was where he met Moka. Shonan Shirayuri was a Catholic school and had been the only ones who would take Tsukune willingly even after all of his reported problems. It sucked and it was suspicious. Her aunt had gotten a recommendation from a family friend. It seems, like everyone else, they could do little to nothing for her Tsukki. It sucked. She was so far from her precious Tsukki and before she could move in for the kill, he already had a girlfriend!

Ahhh! It was irritating. His attention was just for her! To be sent so far away and to lose so much contact with him! So long as that man had been in her way she could only visit Tsukki in short intervals, but his death only gave room for another to slip in! She had raised Tsukki. Her aunt could not go anywhere near him and was constantly blocked by that creature who dared call himself Tsukune's father. She taught him how to be a good student, how to survive and she gave him something to live for. He was molded by her to be a good man and nothing like his father. Tsukune had been born for her! If she did not protect him, who would? Those girls that followed him as if he were a mother goose, they appeared to be protected by him. They even used him to please their weird fetishes! She appreciated them helping Tsukune, in all honestly he seemed to have something to do, but she was back. She had gone to the National Defense Academy of Japan, which was located in Yokosuka, Kanagawa, and worked her way to the top of her class. The Aono Ork Clan was expected to become great Military Leaders and seeing as she was the eldest to the head of her clan she was always lavished with attention and the best of everything, so when her father saw she had picked Tsukune, it was of no surprise he was furious. The boy was not only a weak hybrid, but the son of a traitor.

The older teen made her way to Moka's room. She easily found it. She knew her cousin's youki better than anyone. His scent as he slept was uniquely his. With a soft knock and a gentle apology for intrusion the black-haired tomboy bounced into the room. There she could spot her cousin curled up between the two vampire, like some perverted sandwich. Totally suspicious how they were able to get him to spoil them. She dropped down the duffle bag roughly, to startle the trio from their deep sleep. Tsukune lazily pried his eyes open, where Moka and Kokoa had jumped in surprise. Tsukune sleepily rubbed at his eyes and looked over to spy his cousin with a bright grin on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Konnichiwa minna-san~!" The spunky youkai called. "Tsukki, you look cold." She teased. Tsukune grunted and scratched at his naked chest. It annoyed her. He was really comfortable around them without his shirt. Or had they forcefully removed his shirt from him?! She did not put it passed those sneaky vampire! She carried that bright smile, even if she harbored a few distressful thoughts! "I brought ya some fun stuff from obasan-" Before Kyouko could finish she was suddenly interrupted.

"Who is this bitch?!" Came Kokoa's words. Moka was a bit disheveled from being startled so was currently re-braiding her hair. She had the hairband dangling from her lip and fangs as she lazily glanced at Kyouko. This woman was the one who was close to Tsukune. The one she smelled on him that night. The jealousy the vampire harbored was a natural thing, but the fact that she was his family made it a bit stranger. Just how immoral were Orks in that sense?

"Kyouko-nee..." Tsukune murmured, which made Kokoa flinch. _Nee?!_ This was his sister?! The red-head rapidly looked back and forth between the two. They looked awfully alike, expect for the fact that the woman seemed much more cheerful and pleasant than the morbid bag of flesh beside her and her onee-sama. "I'm hungry." Tsukune complained, to Kokoa and Moka's surprise. They looked to him, that response too lack-luster even for him.

"Ah, gomen Tsukki." She apologized. She had gotten so excited she forgot why she came up in the first place. "Moka-chan's _haha_ asked me to send you guys down for breakfast. I brought Tsukki a change of clothes for today because obasan was worried." The older woman explained.

"Wait, obasan?" Kokoa questioned. Moka climbed off the bed and collected her toiletries. The silver-haired youkai stood and pulled them to her chest, as well as some clean clothes.

"Oh," Moka peeped. "Kyouko-san is Tsukune's cousin." Moka noted as she checked out the window and sighed. It seemed they were staying in today. "Come on Kokoa, let's get ready." Moka felt Kyouko's gaze on her. It was unsettling. It was not that she was afraid of the girl, but something was strange about her. She noticed it back than too when she went off with Gin. What was her relationship with him? Was it really okay she was around Tsukune, even if she was family?

"But onee-sama!" Kokoa complained. She already hated the woman. If she was that hybrid's cousin she had to be one of them too! A vampire eater! What Kokoa was completely aware of was the fact that Kyouko was a full-blooded Ork, but even that in itself is a misconception as Orks are a mixture of many youkai. "Kya!" Kokoa shouted in surprise when Moka grabbed her by her collar and dragged her out. Tsukune watched the pair leave, wondering what that had been about. They seemed perturbed by his cousin, He honestly had not noticed a thing.

The door closed softly. Moka sighed when she stood on the other side. A glare was shot to Kokoa, who was, as usual, completely oblivious to the danger she courted. "Kokoa, you need to learn your place, because I won't always be there to show you what it is." It was the sad truth of life. Kokoa watched with confusion as Moka went toward the bathroom. Moka paused and sighed. "Come take a bath with me, we'll talk a bit." Kokoa felt her heart jump at the offer. It had been a long time since Moka asked to do anything with her. The younger sibling could be irritating and possessive, but Moka still understood her sister, the one she was closest to in that hellhole she called home. Kokoa nodded and rushed into the bathroom after her sister.

Maybe... Tsukune was a – no. She did not want to admit that. She would lose herself the moment she did.

He grunted when Kyouko bumped behind him and hugged him. "Iyaa! Tsukki it's so cold today!" She peered over his shoulder as she pushed her breasts up against his back. "Ah, nosebleed already? How ecchi Tsukki..." She knew very well it was just his response to intimate contact, though she had no idea the reason was a backup of years of abuse and his youkai responding to the affection negatively. He was getting better though. Normally he bled everywhere.

"Kyouko-nee... is kaasan?" Tsukune was always worried about his mother. If she had sent him clothing, perhaps he was being a burden to her.

"Obasan is perfectly fine!" She assured as his eyes obviously drifted to the duffle bag. "Its cold today! Tsukki needs to take care of himself!" The cold did not really bother him. His family came from Northern roots, on both sides. The bag contained a simple change of underwear, his weekend clothes and his jacket. Tsukune was quite particular and wore certain clothes on the weekends and his uniform during the weekday. Casual clothes were a treat for the underprivileged boy. His casual clothing consisted of a simple white tee, a pair of baggy cargo pants, a black sweater and his sneakers.

"Kyouko-nee..." Tsukune felt her hand sneak into his boxers. Her head lay against his shoulder as she smirked softly.

"Ah, don't worry so much Tsukki, I'm just showing you that I care, right? I mean we hardly play anymore~" She said with a pout and squeeze of her hand. He shivered and put his hand to his nose. "Oh, you are getting much better at this, nee-san is so proud!" He was praised by her and it only made his situation a bit harder to deal with. "Remember, Tsukki has to be in charge or those girls won't know their place, but Tsukki knows his right?" When he did not answer she squeezed harder. "Right, Tsukki?"

"H-hai..." He softly. "Kyouko-nee always pities me best." He said weakly as he found this strangely easier than before. Was he growing used to it? He felt his knees growing weak before his cousin's flat teeth caught the cartilage of his ear and bit down. "Nee-san!" He called out to her with such intimacy.

"Ah~"Kyouko cooed. "Tsukki is a good boy. You know nee-san is always worried about him." He nodded as he stared down with is fingers now pinched over his nose to control the bleeding. "Come on, I'll help you get dressed. You still have your extra curricular right? You can't fall behind." As reluctant as he was to do any extra curricular activities, he did not complain as his cousin lowered his boxers and collected him a pair of fresh ones. She helped him dress. She made sure to wipe clean any, messy evidence.

Tsukune seemed glad his cousin had come over. This had been the second time he had ever been over to Moka's and stayed. He was afraid they would want to do things with him he simply could not yet do. Kyouko helped him straighten his sleeves and made sure he was nice and neat. She, herself, wore a simple blue sweater that seemed a size or two, too big for her and black tights under a denim skirt. Her short hair was bound back with a pair of silver clips and she seemed perfectly content babying her precious cousin, and he seemed fine to let her do as she pleased. She stood tall, proud of how Tsukune looked.

"Very macho!" She beamed before she pulled his head into a hug. He grunted and wrapped his arms around her torso. He knew what she was doing, but he really could not talk back to her. If it was not for Kyouko he really would not have any sanity left.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**bijin: beauty**

**haha: short, informal for hahau-e you fools!**

**Youkai = can be used to speak of the mental/physical manifestation of a youkai.)**


	63. Hierarchy Driven by Candid Games

**Chapter 63: Hierarchy Driven by Candid Games**

Moka felt it was a hierarchy driven by candid games she could not understand. She sat at the breakfast table with her mother, sister, Tsukune and a guest she was not expecting. Now she was, of course, assured Tsukune would sit by her side. He always kept himself close, his presence a dominating reminder why she picked him, a reminder to her youkai to fight, but today her youkai sputtered with confusion. Tsukune had choose to sit beside his cousin, who seemed to dote over him much like an older sister would, something akin to how she would never act around Kokoa, but a clear reminder of how Kahlua behaved with them. Moka understood that that behavior was very manipulative and controlling, but Tsukune was not someone you could simply _control_, right? She stared at him from where she sat, her mind burdened with this question. Tsukune even allowed Kyouko to take from his plate.

She acted innocent and playful, but it was an open challenge to Moka's place. Kokoa seemed to notice something amiss as well. She did not look up from her food. Kyouko acted much like their older sister Kahlua did. Any time you looked at Kahlua it was an open invitation to test your will as a living creature. This woman behaved in the same manner. It did not help Moka appeared openly agitated about it. It was rare her sister was openly emotional, and it was typically very bad.

Moka's mother was well aware of the games at the breakfast table. Perhaps she would speak up and compete to be the bigger and better of the group? She debated this, but would finally relent and give a sigh before she set her dish down. "Moka dear, you were all going to your school trip, right?" Starting up a conversation should help ease attention away from the pair. The mistress found it strange. This girl did not have the same feeling as Tsukune or her mother. Was the child, then perhaps from the father's side...? The elder vampire hmm'd curiously as she pressed her chopsticks to her lips.

Moka's posture was low. She slightly leaned forward over the table, a glare obviously pressed into her brows. Tsukune looked bored, as usual, but there was a weak smile on his face. His eyes avoided looking at Kyouko directly and his body seemed to shift toward the table as he tried to eat. Tsukune rarely gave up his chance to eat, possessive over any bit of food he was allowed to consume. He would never share with her yet with Kyouko... Moka sharply turned her head and took to eating her breakfast with ferocity.

"It's snowing, I don't think I want to go." Vampires could not touch pure water and snow, though not as bad, still irritated and pushed away at their unforgiving youki. Kokoa, who sat beside Moka, nodded in agreement. It was probably best they did not go out in the cold.

Tsukune stared into his bowl of miso. He wanted to go out into the snow. Being a Northerner he had a natural fondness for it. He glanced away and sighed. "The snow is nice, but we can stay inside" Kyouko aww'd as she reached up to brush his hair.

"Come on Moka-chan, I'm sure if you bundle up you'd be warm!" The young woman wanted to spoil her dear cousin. He was so cute when he wanted something he was never direct about it. No he had long learned to not speak his wishes out loud. Someone always ended up hurt.

Moka felt an arrow strike her heart. Tsukune's face, though to an outsider was dreary and bored, she could see the hurt. Oh kami! She said something to hurt his feelings! "Ah, it seems reasonable enough." She huffed, trying to not seem like an unreasonable girlfriend. After all she wanted Tsukune to praise her, spoil her and touch her. Kokoa cleared her throat to knock Moka out of her thoughts. Honestly she forgot the reason they do not go out into the snow! It did not _hurt_ them like rain, but it was still _very_ uncomfortable!

Moka and Kokoa excused themselves from the breakfast. Gin had arrived at the vampire's house with a bundled up Kurumu and Yukari. They were not going to let the trio sneak out of classwork just because a bit of snow. Kyouko, of course, invited herself to play with them. Tsukune glanced to his cousin, eyes partially turned to her. "Ima go help them, Kyouko-nee..." He spoke, as if asking permission. Kyouko giggled and ruffled his hair.

"Try not to get distracted." She smiled and dropped down to the genkan to put on her boots to stand outside with the others. "Thanks for the meal onee-san!" Kyouko called with a wink at the elder vampire. This caused Alina to blush a bit and look away. This tomboy of a girl, could she have really...

"_How unabashed, but I can now understand this family better."_ Alina thought as she waved to the children with a bright smile.

Kokoa was in the bathroom getting ready and Moka in her room with Tsukune. The vampire was visibly annoyed as she pulled up her tights over her underwear, giving herself an extra layer. She had hoped to earn Tsukune's gaze back, but instead of watching her lecherously as he usually did, he was fiddling with the various applicators of makeup on her desk. She never used too much. A bit of blush here and some lipstick there was always enough for her, but she was a girl and there were times she wanted to dress up.

She scoffed as she pulled up a pair of stylish, beige snow pants that snugged over her rounded backside perfectly. It would do well to keep the snow and cold out. A soft growl bubbled from her throat as she watched Tsukune dally. He was avoiding her. Maybe he was what she had thought he was when they first met? The muddle-headed brute was nothing but a coward. Of course the vampire was driven by her instincts and hormones. She was unbelievably annoyed how Kyouko had easily appeared and... She had caught the scent in her room. Right in her room! He and that woman... She trembled with anger.

"Coward..."She hissed in her throat as she pulled her red sweater over her head. Beneath the sweater she had put a warm shirt that would keep her snugged in the weather, so it was tight and close to the skin.

Tsukune's head tilted slightly at the snarled words. He tipped over her roll of lipstick, which he had been fiddling about with the tip of his index finger. He felt his chest tighten. He felt badly, he did, but what could he do? He was so weak around Kyouko-nee. He was so dependent on on her. Without her he would have surely killed himself. Kyouko's advice echoed in his head. If he showed weakness they would not feel safe around him anymore... Tsukune's eyes darkened with self-loathing. He raised his hand to brush his sleeve over his nose, a streak of blood spreading across his cheek messily.

"So, Kyou-chan, how ya been?" Ginei called out to the short-haired, mischievous Aono as she was pulled into a hug by the young Yukari.

The tiny witch was bundled up. Instead of her usual witch's cap, she instead wore a black stocking cap lined with white fur. Her cloak's collar was lined with the same, matching fur. The mittens she wore were a soft, yellow that resembled the wool material of her black skirt. White stockings and a white collared, long sleeve shirt completed her adorable outfit. "Konbanwa desu!" The witch brightly greeted. Kurumu shyly waved. The succubus could feel the dominating air around the ork girl, very similar to Tsukune's in nature, but strikingly different...

"Ah," Kyouko laughed and nuzzled the witch's cheeks. "I came to check up on Tsukki since I thought it was suspicious he didn't come home without checking in on oba-chan~!" It was the partial truth. "So is this all of you?" She was sure Tsukune had mentioned a big oaf that followed them around like a puppy, and Tsukune only ever spoke in such a condescending manner when it came to other males.

Gin waved his hand and smirked. "Ah yeah, Inui-kun went off ta pick up Mizore-chan. We're meetin' at the Kamakura Station in two hours." The werewolf responded. The station was quite busy in on the weekends since it was a high-traffic tourist destination. "We had dis planned fer weeks so it ain't gun git cancelled cuz'a those two girls a bit fidgety 'bout the weather." He smirked. The wolf was not too bothered by the cold. He wore a heavy black jacket and a green scarf wrapped around his neck. He wore a pair of green earmuffs that replaced the band he usually wore in his hair. The upperclassman crossed his arms over his chest and sighed, a visible cold air escaped his lips. The snowfall was light and made one a bit envious of the Americas. A light snowfall and, oft, many places were shut down for impromptu vacations.

Yukari beamed happily. "Ah, Kyouko-san?" The witch called as she was raised off the ground by the older woman, face pressed against her chest in a comfortable position, perfect for motor-

"Yes, Yukari-chan?" She was Tsukune's youngest it seemed. How daring. It seemed her cousin had a lolicon fetish about him. She did find the tiny thing cute, even that red-head had a spark to her, but it was a bit... sad. Kyouko raised her hand to pet Yukari atop her head.

"You'll be with us the entire day right desu ka?" Yukari was intrigued by the woman. She was a strong woman and wanted to get to know her better. She was the woman that was Tsukune's family, so what better way to weasel into the good graces of the boy than offer up your pride to the women of the household?

"Yup! Since oba-san is working hard for Tsukune's sake, I'd lend a hand today and babysit him." She smirked and pinched Yukari's cheek lovingly. "I really think some suspicious behavior has been going on with him, so I have to be sure to rectify any problems." At her words Kurumu and Yukari stiffened. By _suspicious_ activities she did not mean...? Was Tsukune perhaps someone who had more human behaviors in his family?

Gin chuckled a bit, well aware of Kyouko's games. They had talked for a while on that day they walked back together. When they separated, the day that Tsukune, Moka and Kurumu had come under the attack of the Nagare boy. Gin and Kyouko were unaware. Yukari was present for the conversations. They had not considered it much because she was a smart girl. Yukari knew when it was smart to keep quiet. It was perhaps the reason the witch was comfortable around Kyouko as she was. Yukari saw Kyouko's protective light. Tsukune was her reason to move forward. Kyouko exposed the truth of her race, and assured she would crush any who harm her precious Tsukune. "_I did not protect him all these years from that man to lose him to that old bastard."_ She asserted to Gin with a raised fist. She transformed her arm to reveal that she was indeed an Ork. The twist of muscle and bone carapace was enough evidence of her heritage.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Gin had come to learn that Tsukune was her prized possession. She had even threatened to get him court martialed if anything else happened to him. Gin worked for Interpol, but Interpol cooperated with local law enforcement. The Aono clan were infamous for having high ranking family members in both law enforcement and the military. They were a strong youkai tribe with a powerful sense of loyalty toward comrades-in-arms. They, among other tribal species of youkai, were highly preferred in such dangerous jobs because of the level of ferocity they upheld them with. Which was why her words cornered him. Interpol's role in the world was a stance on true neutrality. This meant that they were forbidden from taking any investigations that fell under the categories of race, religion, military, or any political activities. They focused on Public Safety. _Crimes against humanity, genocide, war,_ were just a few of the serious threats to the safety of public welfare they handled.

Gin though, he was neck deep in political and racial turmoil. Fairy Tale who stand for the political freedoms of youkai, ayakashi and humankind and the Shirayuki Clan, who followed the religious teachings of Jakul Frosi, or Jack Frost. The cult was run by a Priestess said to be hand-picked by Jack, who was a spirit that was said to take the form of a wintry sprite. The Aono clan were a powerful group that held no connection to either. Their political and religious views as a clan were a secret. They were the only Ork clan in all of Nippon, so any Ork living or dead on Japanese soil belonged to the Aono clan and everything came at birth and left at death. There were rumors, always, but nothing ever substantial to shift the tides of control. If a group as strong, physically and socially, as the Aono were to turn to either side it could lead to a devastating shift in the reigns of power in the government.

For a long time Gin suspected this struggle was being controlled by a third party, specifically within the hands of an organized crime group, but without proof it was a mere scuffle between two social groups. It was out of his jurisdiction, but he had a hand in each honey jar. Kyouko knew it, because Tsukune: who had no strong ties to the main family, had been his only key. The boy's near death had put his department in question. They were desperately seeking to link the puppet-master behind the Shirayuki and Fairy Tale's activity to a wave of recent super crimes involving weapons smuggling and human trafficking across World Borders. They had to do it in secret of course. Groups like the Shirayuki and Fairy Tale could easily cry wolf at the department's badgering attempts. Even now Tsukune remained Gin's strongest link into the Aono clan. Kyouko was proof of this.

He had made many promises, but the wolf wondered if he could keep the boy, which he has grown absurdly fond of, safe this time?

"Are you dweebs still standing about?" Kokoa's voice came from the door as she stepped out into the cold, wintry air. She shivered a bit, even if the vampire was covered head to toe. She wore a pair of strawberry red sweatpants with fluffy, pompom covered winter boots. Her coat was a pristine white, matching the wool gloves that protected her fingers from the chill. A red, wool scarf protected her neck and lips, and a similarly colored cap on her head. From under the scarf squirmed her pet bat, who kept himself warm and safe close to his master. Kokoa looked around. "Where the hell is onee-sama and that _hybrid?"_ Her words were spat out and Kyouko turned to face the vampire.

"Ne, Kokoa-chan, let's talk." the cousin spoke, feeling a tick of annoyance against her temple. Why had Tsukune not shown these girls their place yet? He was being real slow. Perhaps she would help speed things up.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

Moka had pulled her sweater over her head, but when the vampire pulled her head through she was unable to pull it over her shoulders before she was pushed back into her own vanity. Above the vanity shook the painting her former self had made for his birthday. Tsukune insisted it stay here, kept safe. She soon learned why he was so insistent on the fact. His father would have likely destroyed any bit of happiness given to him.

"Tsukune!" Moka snarled in annoyance. He was throwing a tantrum! She knew it, but she was doing no better to hold back her own. She felt betrayed by his weak behavior so was especially angry with him. She had not been this annoyed with him since the first time she met him without her seal. "Move!" She hissed and parted her lips to bear her fangs to him in a threatening manner.

She was having trouble moving with her arms given no room to completely pull the sweater over her head, in fact Tsukune's hands sat at either side of her hips on the vanity, pinning her where she stood. She glared at Tsukune, who stared off to the side. "Moka-chan seems annoyed with me..." His voice was soft, pathetic. As much as Moka wanted to comfort him, lick his worries off that blood covered cheek, her instinct burned with the strange want to be directed, commanded like he normally did. He showed weakness and she felt unsafe. Tsukune furrowed his brow slightly, but it was enough for Moka to notice. "I don't like this... this way. It's too much for me, I feel like a bad boy." His words were soft.

Moka recognized that expression. He was mad, but why? She should be the only one here angry! He betrayed her expectations. Her nose crinkled a bit. Her lips moved without permission as she ghosted her fangs along his ear. "Go cry to Kyouko, coward." She used that word again and Tsukune flinched once more. Tsukune slowly raised his head so he saw Moka eye to eye. The gaze in his eyes were frightening. Who was this standing in front of her? Was it her Tsukune? Those eyes made her heart beat fast, thunder in her chest. She had seen these eyes before. It was the same look he had when … Kuyou... Was she an enemy?

"I don't like this, but, " Tsukune mumbled as he used left hand to harshly tug at the belt hook of Moka's pants. "No other choice now." He continued to look at her in the eye as he spoke. His right hand quickly pushed down the front of the vampire's pants and made way into her underwear. His actions were lewd and so fast that the vampire only had time to squeak.

As Tsukune concentrated at the task at hand Moka pressed her tongue to the streak of blood on his cheek. He was so appetizing! She moaned, feeling the blood raise from his skin and onto her wet tongue. She sucked the flavor that was Tsukune off her fleshy muscle. She pressed her forehead to his own and watched his eyes drift off to the side as the invisible wounds on his hands began to drip. Moka pressed her cheek to his. She cursed out at the sensation of his warmth touching against her in such a manner. It made her tingle. "So good... Tsu, Tsu." She panted and moved to fix her sweater and hug him, but he pushed her back with his left hand and pulled her leg off the ground. Tsukune pulled the leg over his hip and continued his retaliation. Her pants, at this point, were nearly down at her hips.

He was a coward. He knew this.

"I can't do anything without her Moka-chan." He felt his lips brush against Moka's neck as his fingers twisted against her lower flesh. He felt Moka shiver. This was the feeling she wanted. Tsukune shook his head. "She taught me to accept the pity of others." He whispered into Moka's neck as her pants became weak grunts. "And how to treat women..."

Moka's eyes widened at the realization. Tsukune was an introvert. There was no way he could have learned these things on his own, willingly. That meant she had already lost to Kyouko in that sense, but somehow she did not care anymore. She was jealous and wanted his attention, his dominance. This was a strange thing for her, but it was okay. She got what she wanted. Tsukune's fangs clamped down over the flesh of her neck and the vampire crumpled.

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(Beta'd by GrrDraxin)**


	64. As Kami, I Exist (Part I)

**Chapter 64: As Kami, I Exist (Part I)**

Inui and Mizore met up with the others at the train station. It was not uncommon for the districts of Kamakura to be thick with busy students on weekend excursions. The Gakuen did well to keep the children busy and always hard at work. Hard work was always looked upon warmly by the Japanese people and it was not frowned for working to exhaustion. It showed dedication to one's goals and responsibility to the group. If anyone ever did deserve that prize it was Tsukune. He slept through his classes, napped through club and was always the first to head to sleep or find a bed. One could take the boy for a lazy lout, and they would be right. He never put effort into anything he did. That would require him to receive praise and recognition. These were things he hated most. He never wanted to stand out, it was unsettling having so many eyes and ears upon you. It was enough the girls minded him and constantly played and bided for his attention.

The young man was sound asleep in his seat, Yukari settled on his lap and her head resting against his chest. His arms were wrapped around her form as if the witch were a doll. His hands were cupped under the young witch's buttocks, her legs wrapped around his waist. He did not mind the close attention and neither could he put her down had he wished. Yukari's head was nuzzled beneath his chin and his own head resting against the window as he softly snored. Gin sat in the frontmost seat of the car, facing the aisle with Mizore at the window's side. The geisha made sure not to pull to near the noisy wolf, who barked and bellowed with Inui who sat across from him.

Mizore was not granted to the same tomfoolery as the rest and clearly warned Ginei that if he tried anything with her the youkai would be at the other end of her father's pistol. The threat was clear and Mizore was given space from the lycanthrope's more perverse habits. Mizore was a bit solemn though. Her thoughts seemed to revolve more and more around Tsukune. Was the boy really such an important member of the Aono clan? From what she has seen he was only in the company of women of varying houses. Was that his power, strength? Orks were infamous for their lecherous behavior and keeping numerous women, often against their will! The thought disgusted the young hostess. She wanted nothing to do with the man, but if she sought to take over her house she had to make strong alliances with people of great influence, and who held more influence than the daughter and the Lady Akasiya and Lord Shuzen? Who was more vital than the only daughter to the great, scientific minds of the Sendou Clan? Where else would one find the highly coveted beauty born from the world famous Kurono?

Speaking of certain, lovable succubae, the poor Onimodoki had to struggle with the playful girl for the first few minutes of the train ride. The cheerful succubus had been hugging the back of his head, which forced her breasts to push up against the back of his head. Tsukune had glared at him from his seat and it was not the usual, annoyed looks he had. The hybrid seemed in a rotten mood ever since he came downstairs with Moka, who behaved as her usual, haughty self. Inui was thankful that when Kurumu finally settled beside Tsukune, having burned herself out with excitement. Moka always tried to act tough, given the situation. She was bothered by Kyouko's joining them and would do her best to show off her prowess and courage by sitting next to Kyouko, who choose to sit in the spot behind Tsukune. Moka was not going to let the woman take her rightfully earned place, even if she had a few advantages to Tsukune, she had not yet earned herself. It made the vampire rightly cranky. In all of her posturing she became exceedingly distressed being from Tsukune's touch after he helped her tension earlier. She wanted to stay close to him and affirm his control over her, but she could not show such weakness in front of someone she felt was a threat to her. Perhaps this is what it meant to be addicted to someone? The silver-haired demon could only watch as Kurumu hogged Tsukune and snuggled his arm in her sleep, jealously toward her friend mounting.

Kyouko was quite amused watching Moka squirm and thought that she could perhaps, instigate a little game. To think the vampire was so attached her her cousin! "So, Moka-chan, you look pretty excited for today!" It was amusing because Moka and Kokoa clearly hated the snowy weather.

Kyouko, Moka and Kokoa were seated in the end of the train car. Moka sat beside Kyouko, while the Ork girl was behind Tsukune's seat, obviously plotting with that face full of warm smiles! Kokoa sat across from her sister on the other aisle, watching how Moka seemed to string herself out emotionally. It left Kokoa wondering, just what made Tsukune so attractive to her precious sister? Everything about him was vile and sickening. He was a vampire eater! The leech lived off their power just as much as vampires lived off humans. Creatures like that were never to be trusted. Even Kokoa could never fully trust her own family. Moka – Moka was an exception to this rule of fear and hatred. Moka was always very straight forward and had a sense of honor that reminded the young vampire of Moka's mother. The Lady of the House was very lackluster, but she also acted for the good of her child and clan. The Lady was an old member of an ancient house. They did not follow the same code of withering ethics that newer clans crept along. These clans of the new worlds all seemed to be dictated by the social demands of the Human World. The cutthroat life of business and bullying far extended over the old beliefs in loyalty and honor.

The clatter of the gears and metal grinding were rattling and danced, even as the car seemed to remain smooth from the ride along the Yokosuka Line. It was not as if they were the only ones on the train. It was nearly the afternoon. Even with the snow the trains, especially ones like that that ran through Tokyo, were quite full and bustling. Humans, Youkai and Ayakashi alike rode the trains to and from work, and many students as well were carried by some of the most efficient mods of transportation in Japan. The Yokosuka Line had three stations within the city. The group had started off at the Kita-Kamakura Station with their final stop being the Hase station which was closest to their stop of Kotoku-in. Though the trains were not at their peak capacity, which could get quite uncomfortable in Japan, it was still no place to get away with any childish games that the girls were prone to playing with Tsukune. This fact would not stop Kyouko who winked at Moka most mischievously.

Kyouko leaned forward so she just peaked in from behind Tsukune's seat. Parting her mouth she would allow her tongue to brush over her soft lips. Moka glared at the woman with intense hatred. The vampire's bottom lip quivered slightly as she fought the urge to all out hiss in public. As Kyouko continued to tease Moka her tongue seemed to extend outward. The hot, fleshy muscle brushed against the outer shell of Tsukune's ear. The hybrid squirmed in his sleep, mumbling as he peeled open his eye in annoyance. His form was easily stirred from sleep, never one to fall into a deep slumber, especially in public. His russet eyes turned back to the two girls, only for the creeping tongue to brush at his cheek. When Kyouko drew back her tongue, Tsukune at this point wiping the back of his arm across his face, the boy's cousin leaned toward Moka with pursed lips. The vampire leaned back, quite ready to bite off the interloper's face. Tsukune was annoyed himself. He did not like being bothered when he was resting, but what could he say to Kyouko, and how could he say it to Moka without hurting her feelings?

"_Imagine what else I can do for him with my tongue, that you can't..."_ She whispered as she leaned back. The shock that plastered on Moka's face could only be called comical, given that she was so overtly concerned over something so perverse.

Her blushing face did not hide her seedy thoughts and they certainly did not stop the snorting laughter from Kyouko. Yukari and Kurumu were roused from their sleepy state as Tsukune sat up. They looked to him with concern. He had a nose bleed. It was only after they arrived at the station's platform did Gin line them up and scold them for being indecent on the train. Kurumu and Yukari held their heads down in shame as they were lectured. Moka had her head turned away, pouting, while Kyouko let her arms fold behind her head, a pout pressing her lips as well. Mizore and Inui watched on in embarrassment, quite unable to believe they traveled with such company.

"I mean it you guys, you young adults an' are da faces a the Gakuen. I can't have ya stirrin' up no trouble!" The wolf looked to Tsukune who was glaring at the floor, ignoring him.

It was how Tsukune tended to respond to confrontation or any sort of authority, Gin would notice. The upperclassman could feel the boy's youkai, however unintentional it was, quite aggressively respond to the verbal lashing and warnings. Gin could see why the kid always drew so much trouble to him. It was not unnatural for young youkai to defend themselves by flashing youki to seem strong and not killed for being weak, but Tsukune was far too responsive and actually caused more harm by expelling too much youki, enough for it to be considered a challenge more so than a plea for pity. It did not help the boy was already cranky. He hated being outdoors, around people. If it were up to him Tsukune would find some hole to die in before he had to deal with another living creature. He loved the girls, he cared for Inui to an extent and he tolerated his senpai, but living caused him pain. It was irreparable damage caused by a life of all sorts of abuse.

Gin walked over to Tsukune and leaned in his face. "_Look, man,"_ He whispered. "_You gotta control 'em too."_ It seemed everyone was telling him that lately. Ruset eyes glanced up in irritation, but he understood.

After the a detour for lunch the group soon arrived at the Amida Buddha statue of Kotoku-in within the city of Kamakura. They had to do a report of the vandalism said to have taken place on the sacred site. Graffiti was said to appear at night along the base of the statue. Even with guards it was reputed to still get tagged and hundreds of yen were spent cleaning the ancient landmark. It was rare for youkai to come to the site as the high spiritual presence often caused them harm. For this particular group it was no different. Mizore and Yukari had no trouble approaching the idol, but Moka and Kokoa were met with quite offending bouts of nausea. Inui kept his distance with Kurumu and Kyouko, but Tsukune had the worst time of them all. Being a creature of pure evil, as he was born of a blood curse, just being on the site caused him pain, so he was forced to stand away several yards. It was cases such as this that kept Kotoku-in, and various regions in Japan free, completely, of youkai presence, so none could postulate what was the exact cause of this vandalism, if not human.

Tsukune watched the others do their best, while, as usual, he was left on the side lines. Gin had no problem with the holy land as, with Mizore and Yukari, any powers held by them were earth based and not driven by pure youki. He walked around with the two girls while Kokoa and Moka questioned natives. Rumors held that, at night, a spirit would appear, riding the wind, and mark the statue cursing the Buddha's name. Many thought that it was, perhaps, the nature spirits of Sickle Weasels that roamed the lands, which were once nothing but forest. Even Yukari felt a sense of sadness coming from what was left of the nature of the land.

The witch stood at the edge of the forest, listening. "It is as if," She paused and looked up to Gin. "someone is crying, desu." She worried that if the spirits became malicious it would trouble the warm people that lived here.

Gin felt it as well. Something was wrong here. Nomrally the forest kami were peaceful and given to the Jodo-shu sect that worshipped, but something unnatural stirred. With camera in hand the wolf began to snap pictures. Mizore walked with her hands tucked into the sleeves of her kimono and looked around he statue itself. The old bronze piece sat upon a pedestal of stones, high about the people. It made her feel as if it looked down upon her, even if Buddha was supposed to be equal to all humans, at least she thought so. The young girl followed Shintoism, so had no care for the foreign religion. Something seemed strange though as she examined the ground around the statue. There were marks along the base, as if blades had cut against the stone...

Inui came up beside Tsukune with a can of juice. The taller, platinum-haired youkai looked off toward the holy relic. "Kinda sad how things like that cause us harm..." He regretted being unable to do the things some humans did. It was natural for a youkai to covet the things humans did, especially when it came to kami. Many youkai were looked upon as gods themselves.

Tsukune held out his hand. The Onimodoki cocked a brow but would laugh nervously and reached down to hand Tsukune his can of juice. As the snow fell the boy seemed quite at peace, but there was always that air of annoyance befouling what Inui saw as a pretty caring nature. For all of the hybrid's pretenses, he seemed caring toward the girls, even him at times. It was because of this that he was forced into strange BL situations. The reminder ached the demon's heart, but unlike humans they were not as inclined toward orientation, even if softer women were pretty nice for making babies! Ah, alas everything in this world was unfair. Tsukune focused on the statue. He too had a deep regret.

The boy held the can and took a sip and sighed out, his breathe catching in the wind. Everything here bothered him. It was bad air. "If- I wasn't so broken, I could have prayed..." Had he more emotions, perhaps he would have cried. His species, his mother's half. They were shaman. Holy creatures that always sought to better the world through prayer and their actions.

For a creature like that to be denied the only pleasure they had in this world, he began to further doubt his ability to protect those he loved. He was broken and barely alive. All he felt was pain and all he saw was the negative in others. How could he even begin to pray to Buddha? To the Kami? The cold mask he wore, Inui saw it crack just a bit that day. While those two spoke of their regrets, Gin, Yukari and Mizore walked to the back of the statue to examine the marks she had found.

Gin crouched down and placed his fingers against it. "This is strange. These are cuts..." Was it perhaps the kamaitachi seeking revenge for their lost homes? Something here compelled them from their forest. These small kami were simple pranksters, but to go as far and vandalize a holy site, that was too much, even for them.

"Senpai," Mizore blandly called as she pointed off into the forest. "Look." Gin and Yukari walked up to her side. Staring back at them were three pairs of lonely eyes.

Kyouko had followed Moka and Kokoa. She really found it suspicious her cousin would fancy a pair of vampires, given his nature. Tsukune's sweet, dark nature was candy for the Warmongering likes of the Orks. She found it quaint that he kept such dangerous company. Akashiya Moka and Shuzen Kokoa. They were not names you simply ignored. Shuzen and Akasiya, otherwise known as Akasha, the Queen of the Vampires. That name did not simply come without power. That family had enough influence to take over all of Japan if they wished it. They had a strange love of humans that seemed out of place under the Shuzen name, who were infamous for setting upon the world wars and plagues, the likes of which had not been seen since. They grow in times of famine and death, the Shuzen wallow in making humans their cattle, their pets.

Yet these two, toward Tsukune – "Have you seen enough?" Moka finally turned to the smiling Ork woman. Kyouko placed her hand over her mouth and tilted her head. "You won't take him from me..." She growled. The silver-haired demoness was not about to relinquish that which she had fought and nearly lost.

Kokoa reached up and pulled at her sleeve. They had wandered off into the city, asking questions about the site. Being young students, working on club activities, the town gossipers loved spilling everything they knew, but with Tsukune quite a distance and utterly discontented with being in public, it was a time to step up where he would be most unlikely to respond. Kokoa knew too, what her sister was doing. She was trying to lead Kyouko away, but the younger red-head wondered if it was Kyouko leading on Moka in a game that neither would win, if it was concerning that pig-headed male.

"Ah," Kyouko cooed. "Moka-chan seems upset with me, I just thought – we could be friends." She chuckled and waved her hand laughing. "I'm not kidding, you just seem so fun!" She was half-teasing. Moka was an interesting girl and she made Tsukune happy. It was far beyond her to understand, but she did not want this woman taking advantage of what _**she**_ had cultivated.

He was a powerful beast and if he better learned to use his abilities, why she would rule the clan with him straddled between her legs until he gave her heirs! Oh it was a wonderful dream: to be with Tsukune forever! He was her reason for living and she was his. If this blood sucker had any ulterior motives, she would be sure to crush the whelp under the power of the Aono clan. They may be big-wigs in Europe, but here in Nippon, Orks were top game. Orcs were related to Ogres, Mountain Giants, Oni. They, in a lesser extent, were related to the great _**Daidarabotchi**_ which were ancient, giant youkai that helped create such lands as mount Fuji and Mount Tsukuba.

They were as kami, which exist.

Back by the statue, as Inui and Tsukune watched on in confusion as the others seemed to find something a figure would watch them with great interest. Parading about another's land, as if it were their own...

Gin, Yukari, and Mizore would make their way back to the two. Yukari jumped at Tsukune who knelt down to hoist her up. The little witch took smug delight in being able to take away his juice and drink what was left. Inui could only sigh and chuckle. Well there went his juice. The taller youkai stood behind Tsukune as they seemed to look to Gin.

"Seems that a group a Kamaitachi are hangin' out in da park, so we's gunna to go an' investigate." The wolf suggested. Kamaitachi were not so dangerous, more of a nuisance of anything, but they were still youkai even if the people felt them kami. If things got out of hand the community would blame youkai for "_defiling"_ their spirits. "But, where did Moka-chan, Kokoa-chan and Kyouko-chan go?" Tsukune glanced off.

Oh... they all went together. Gin sneered. There was no way he was getting into that cat fight. It was hard to tell if Tsukune was aware of it or not, the girls were going at it and it was going to be messy. Gin was not going to deal. He sighed and motioned his hand.

"Why don'tcha go with 'em Tsukune? I'll stay with Jyunya and look for the others, a'ight?" Tsukune stared at Gin for a few moments before setting Yukari down.

At first it seemed as if Tsukune was going to ignore his request, but soon the boy was heading toward the part with Yukari holding his hand and Mizore following close behind. The geisha-in-training felt that this was perhaps the opportunity she sought and would take it most willingly! The figure watching them smirked and peered at the children from over their shades.

"_Lambs to the slaughter._"

**o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o*o**

**(A/N: Beta'd by GrrDraxin**

**Updates are going to take a bit between all fics, mostly due to me having lost the majority of my note to all the fics, when my HD crashed and certain idiots, which you can check my Profile, wanted to threaten me for not updating. As you guys know I get stubborn and do quite the opposite of complaints. Suggestions I'm always keen on, complaints, not so much. There's a difference between praise, critiquing, flaming and complaining. The latter two need to stop. Immature twat waffles~)**


	65. As Kami, I Exist (Part II)

**Chapter 65: As Kami, I Exist ****(Part II)**

**(A/N: This chapter depicts malexmale relationships. If you are homophobic, you shouldn't be reading my fics because there is no such thing as homophobia, you just hate on other people. Fook off. You can't catch gay, stupid. Secondly, this is my fic. There's plenty of space on the site, for you to write your own. I do what I want, you all know this by now. Oh did I note if I do get homophobic flames or remarks... I'll be moving my fics to my website and blogs and you'll get no more from me, so GL finding a new writer after the fact. Buwahahha.)**

After an hour of searching for Moka and Kyouko, as well as Kokoa it seemed. Tsukune was getting aggravated. He wanted to go home already. They were able to convince Tsukune to relax and stay a bit longer.

"Look Tsu," Gin began. "We have to go check the forest out. Think ya can hang out 'ere for a bit longer? Just stay with Inui." He would suggest. The werewolf felt it best to just let Tsukune hang out and chill.

Yukari frowned at the prospect. "Aww, do we have to desu ka?" She was perched on Tsukune's shoulders, enjoying the feeling of his warm head between her legs, squirming all about.

Gin felt all this contact was starting to annoy him. The younger male never seemed all that driven toward school outings that were non-productive. The group separated once more, leaving the Onimodoki with the hybrid. Mizore was dejected. She did not get her chance to ask him anything with everyone around, and her body cringed at the thought of approaching someone and _touching_ them. This tick was becoming more of a handicap than a survival skill. Gin was just worried that the girls would tear up the town in their fight over the boy, but there was nothing he could do now. He only hoped Kyouko would be a bit more mature on the situation. She seemed very possessive of Tsukune and the last thing he needed were two demon girls fighting over dominance in a public setting.

"Tsukune," Inui stood to face the young man. "Am I part of the h-harem?" After all, without them the young youkai had nothing else.

After Tsukune showed him his place, the hybrid should have left him to fend for himself. His species depended on other species to survive. Onimodoki required the presence of stronger youkai. By surrounding themselves with strong mates or strong followers they had otherwise tricked into servitude: the weak demons could hide behind the overwhelming power held by their partners. Instead of taking a mate as he thought he would: Tsukune had forced him to kneel. In the stead of being killed as most would have at the presence of such a parasitic species, Tsukune, instead, spared him. It was quite unheard of for such an event to happen and left the Onimodoki an endangered species. Many saw the species as either a parasite or threat that should be made an example of.

Tsukune had honestly not given the situation much thought. He was sure most guys would churn at such a prospect, but he could not find it in himself to really care one way or another. The other problem lay with the fact that Tsukune hated men in general. It was not so much due to his orientation, as the young hybrid found both genders to have appealing and unappealing factors. But the cusp of his problem was due to the fact that he found men were aggressive and endangered women... and him. He grew up being feed fear by such a monster.

Inui was not a threat, he proved, and even Yukari seemed affectionate towards the brute. That fact was still something the young hybrid worried about from time to time, but who was he to deny Yukari what she wanted? For him there was a greater question at hand: what did the youkai want? Confirmation? The hybrid stared at the taller man as his thoughts twisted and manipulated his more wholesome thoughts with darker inquires. Perhaps it was the nature of a Kudlak. What usefulness was this male to him? To his so-called 'harem'? He weighed the idea: tossing about the pros and cons with the utmost prejudice.

While he would not allow the Onimodoki to touch his females, there was nothing saying Inui had to. It was Tsukune's job, as a leader, to satisfy everyone's needs even if that meant Inui had to be attended to. Kyouko had told him that he was a man. It was his job to make sure that everyone around him understood that he was the boss. Showing weakness could very well lead to his demise. He knew this, but he could not help the worry that plagued his dreams. He feared that he was not strong enough. Not only was his body sick, but his mind was weak.

Maybe this lack of feeling, perhaps his uncaring nature was to blame. Tsukune did not crave them physically. Though he would tend to their emotional thirst, he could not find himself wanting it as sexual creatures often did. But he was neither man nor demon. He was a seed lodged in the throat of a frog. He neither came, nor went, and slowly suffocated his hosts. It was an insufferable feeling. How could he become a better man? The man Kyouko wanted. The man Moka wanted. They all wanted a person he was not, so he felt. '_Who could he be'_?

"Be the one to support us." Inui spoke up.

Tsukune's last thoughts had trickled into the open and revealed to Inui's heart. The larger demon reached out to Tsukune. The smaller male felt his heart ache. He was driven to please them, to feel passion for them. The were an emotional anchor that tied the boy to his sanity. Tsukune would not protest as Inui pulled him closer and slowly leaned in...

"Inui..." Tsukune moved to look away, tasting blood in the back of his throat, but before he could respond to the situation the male would feel Inui's lips against his. There was a soft murmur that drew from Inui's throat. Tsukune could barely make it out.

'_I'll help you protect them, just don't abandon me.'_

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

"Asexual?" Gin questioned as the three traversed through the forest. Yukari traveled close behind the older male.

The loli would hop and bounce over the knotted and gnarled surface of the woods. The roots and twisted lichen were overgrown and created a veritable minefield of organic obstacles that thwarted even the most agile of explorers from traversing too deeply. While the young witch was granted the experience from living on the Ranch, Mizore was a very different story. The city-born geisha was not at all used to the exertion. Where Yukari seemed to be having the grandest time climbing and crawling about the woods, Mizore struggled. Each step the snow white maiden took drove her breath ragged. Every step pulled her muscles taut. Though she was physically trained to entertain: traditional dancing, and romping through such a dark and twisted territory were quite different.

Gin was absolutely flabbergasted at the witch's comment. The upperclassman was concerned with Tsukune's more questionable tastes in fooling around with multiple women. Living in a human society this behavior was looked down upon. Even humans that took multiple lovers in what many consider '_industrialized_' nations was seen as greedy, unfaithful. Perhaps the two merely came with culture, as anywhere else it would seem quite normal.

"Yes." Yukari stated as she hopped over another twisted root. "Ruby-sensei said that is what people like Tsukune-san is called desu."

Mizore heaved out painfully as she finally managed to crawl over the bit of clutter that bar her way. She clutched tightly to the sleeves of her kimono, struggling to keep the winter fabric from getting caught on the jagged wood of the old trees.

"What do you mean!?" Mizore refused to believe it. "Something like that is impossible!" It was just one of those silly things people like that made up so they did not have to live under the limitations of society. "Asexual are what things like Sea Cucumber or Sponges are, not humans. We need the sensual contact from other humans to survive!"

As a geisha she knew well sensuality was a necessary factor of a healthy human life. She studied the human psyche and what made them happy. It was her job. She was an entertainer and lived being able to feed the ego of men, and women if they preferred. For a trained geisha to hear such a thing was downright embarrassing!

Mizore could not help the blush that came to her cheeks. Yukari snorted and held her hand over mouth to stifle her giggles.

"Mizore-chan is such a virgin desu." The witch's words caused Mizore's blush to deepen, and Gin to choke on his own oxygen.

He held out his hands at the horrifying exclamation. "As if yer one ta talk!" The wolf asserted. He sighed out when the little witch giggled. "Look, Mizore I know ya mean well, sorta, but Tsu is real sensitive and rightly ain't the sort to be some perv."

Yukari giggled at Gin's comment. He sneered at the loli, but could not refute the reason behind her chiding chortles. Mizore refused to believe it, mostly because that made her efforts... useless. While they chatted, a soft scuttling noise drew itself to their ears. The trio turned and looked toward the overgrown garden.

"Yo," Gin called. "Who's there? Git out 'ere!" He demanded.

From the bushes stepped three figures. Two of the figures appeared to be male, while the other was clearly female. The two males were twins and dressed in alternating suits, a bit disheveled, but otherwise clean. The girl was a familiar face to the wolf.

"N-nakamoto Kokko?" Gin stammered in surprise.

Nakamoto Kokko was a second year student of the Academy. She was a hybrid. No one was sure what she was, but there were plenty of rumors. Some say she was half witch, while others were taken by the idea of her being half siren. In the end there was one thing Gin knew about this girl: she was out to get him.

"Look Nakamoto," he began. "Jus' cuz a guy dumps a chick don't give her the right ta follow 'im!" Gin was glared at by Yukari and Mizore.

Nakamoto snorted with laughter and pulled her left hand up to politely hide the chortle. Her right hand came up to push back her glasses as a dark grin curled up around her smooth features. The young woman had been suspended from school after trying to get back at Gin. With Gin busy with INTERPOL it was impossible for him to have a normal social life. He dumped Nakamoto, but with Gin's aggressively, flirtatious nature she felt something else was going on. She would, of course, be correct. He had many, meaningless flings until his primal needs were met. He was the lowest of scum. Though Gin's behavior stemmed from the anxiety many in military or police force often faced toward relationships. Many could not hold stable relations due to their busy lifestyles or feared the worst due to the dangers of their work.

Regardless of the excuses, his fears caused him to inadvertently hurt others. He sought to build the most minimal of emotional bonds, lest his grew attached. Nakamoto had sought revenge for her broken heart and used body. The woman was quite annoyed to see Yukari and Mizore.

"It seems Gin has taken to his inner lolicon." She bit down on the edge of her sleeve. "Hanging around Haiji has made you dirtier." She glared in Mizore's direction from over the dark rims of her glasses.

The young woman wore the school's colors: a black and maroon track and field jacket with a maroon skirt and black tights beneath. Like Gin she seemed hardly affected by the cold weather, or terrain as her rough hiking boots dug into the roots and vegetation of the area with ease.

"Like hell!" Gin retorted as Yukari giggled and Mizore blushed profusely, adamantly shaking her head in refusal.

Nakamoto grinned hungrily. Not only had she threatened girls associated with Gin in the past, but she had began to bully any female in his classes. When she was caught using her youki to terrorize these girls and was immediately suspended.

"So where's that boy of yours?" Nakamoto questioned, causing Gin to take a defensive stance. "Ah, don't worry. I'm not like you Gin." She reassured. "I don't go around sinking my fangs into others simply to satisfy a few, empty needs..." Those words stung.

Nakamoto allowed her arms to drop to her sides as she stood between to other two males who seemed to bow.

"We are Toujyou-sensei's assistants." The one on the left spoke up.

"As part of Aono-san's rehabilitation he is required, by Prefecture mandate by Judge Sei, he has to learn to control his dangerous powers." The twin to the right spoke.

"One moment..." Mizore narrowed her eyes. "Mandate?"

"Ah, that's right," Gin forgot Mizore's school schedule is rather unique and keeps her in minimum contact with other students. "I'm sure there was rumors, but Tsukune was made ta go inta rehabilitation so he's gotta do therapy an' shit." Gin explained.

Nakamoto scoffed. "And also so I can get back into school, I gotta help. So where is your little fetish Gin?" She grinned.

Yukari had made her way froward. The two men with Nakamoto-senpai drew her curiosity. The twin males glanced at the witch and inched back. Gin glanced to Yukari before looking to Kokko. The two men seemed nervous and straightened up.

"A-ah.." The man on the right stammered. "Please forgive our rudeness. I am Iizuna Sumiiro." He bowed his head.

"I am Iizuna Akacha. We will be assisting Nakamoto-san with young Aono-san's treatment." The brothers nervously chuckles.

Yukari gave the pair a sharp stare. "Why are you out here in the forest desu ka?" She questioned. "We were following the trail of kamatachi desu..." The witch looked to Gin to confirm.

He nodded and settles his hands on his hips. "It's strange to find y'all out 'ere." The werewolf noted.

The pair fidgeted uneasily. Nakamoto scoffed and moved to approach Gin. She reached up and allowed the tips of her fingers to snake out from her sleeves as she pressed her hand lightly to Gin's chest. She leaned in close as Gin leaned back. He could not forget this girl had really gone off the deep end. Maybe it was his fault, but in the end she was still a dumb bitch that really did not know when to let go. Life was short, and holding grudges only wasted time. How could you enjoy life when you were weighed down by attachment? That was why he could not understand why Tsukune would want to be bound by so many women...

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

As the silver-haired vampire and Ork-girl argued, Kokoa could only sigh. The kami of the demon world seemed to just argue uselessly back and forth.

"_For creature that are called the kami of the demon world, you sure argue like a pair of kappa at a farting contest!"_ A disembodied voice cackled.

Kyouko and Moka looked to Kokoa sharply. The red head threw up her hands and shook her head dismissively. Like hell she would say something like that aloud, when she was outnumbered. Moka and Kyouko turned to face the figure who stepped from the shadows. Kyouko held up her hand, allowing her carapace to threateningly crawl over her delicate, pale skin.

"Who the heck are you?" Kyouko questioned. "You look really suspicious."

Kokoa crossed her arms over her chest and held her head high. "Men are always suspicious." Kokoa assured.

Moka, on the other hand, was stunned by the figure who stood before her. A tall man with pale skin and sharp blue eyes. He wore a fine suit, like any Japanese man of business, and dark tattoo-like markings over his eyebrows. Moka, who was usually full of courage and downright sass: had lost her voice. The man grinned, his lips pulling back to reveal a set of pearly, white fangs. Kyouko looked back in concern. Moka was trying to minimize her presence and that alerted Kyouko to the danger. The Ork girl would suddenly feel heat lick at the air. She slowly turned her head after a name was weakly uttered from Moka's mouth.

_Kuyou._

Him?! Kyouko was full of disbelief at the revealed identity of the blonde figure. This was the bastard that tried to take Tsukune away from her?! She growled out and charged at the male. Kokoa may have been boastful but even the young demon knew and could sense it. The younger of the three parted their mouth in shock at Kyouko's thoughtless charge. Moka threw out her hand.

"Kyouko, no!"

Kuyou stood there, grinning. "Ah, well it seems I will have to defend myself, do you see that, Kiria?" The male questioned as Kyouko's fist made contact with his chest.

Moka and Kokoa looked over to spot a young man sitting on a bench with a book on his lap and a videocamera in hand. His white, short cropped hair was brushed to the side and his strange clothing very hipster in style: with a pair of plaid pants and a cashmere suit jacket, with a white vest beneath and black scarf around his neck. He turned up his strangely shaped eyes and nodded. A maddening grin drew itself over Kuyou's face.

"I will become a hero of all youkai and make a new era! I will become a vigilante for all those scorned by Justice." The fox narrowed his eyes and shifted his weight. "Even if that means _saving_ scum like you, Akashiya Moka... even you have been wronged by the injustice of the flawed Judicial System and I will rectify it! But that requires me borrowing that boy of yours...HAAA!" The tall male threw out his weight and swung his clawed hands at Kyouko.

***o*o*o*o*o*o*o***

**(A/N: Beta'd By GrrDraxin)**


End file.
